Rumores VS realidad
by Kikumaru-Sempai
Summary: La rumores son peligrosos pero a veces la realidad lo es más. RyoXmomo syuXtez eijiXoishi SakXka YuuXmiz InuiX? ACTUALIZADO !Proximo capitulo: Final, no se lo pierdan ! LEMON, YAOI Y MUCHO HUMOR !
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción a la seigaku.**

En las canchas de tenis, un viernes, los chicos de seigaku estaban practicando arduamente. Estaban en verano y practicaban con más ánimo que nunca. Momoshiro y Eiji jugaban con muchos ánimos e iban muy parejos. El chico acrobático cada vez hacia mas piruetas y se divertía en grande a medida que pasaba el partido sin importar que en ocasiones momoshiro se le adelantara algunos puntos.

Por su parte momoshiro también jugaba con mucho ánimo. Ryoma y los demás estaban calentando. Algunos hablaban un poco mientras lo hacían mientras que ryoma no decía una palabra. Tezuka hablaba con Oishi sobre cosas de las clases de ese día cuando, mientras oishi hablaba tezuka desvió la vista a los bancos de la derecha donde se podían sentar un poco a lo lejos personas a ver partidos. Había una joven sentada.

- tezuka? Me escuchas? - pregunto oishi ( mira a los lados) - que pasa?

- mm... - (mirando aun a los bancos) - esa chica tiene un mes viniendo aquí - (arreglando sus lentes)

Oishi se giro disimuladamente y miro. Si, ya la había visto. Oishi se giro de nuevo para ver el partido de Eiji y Momoshiro, volvió a girarse y vio que los ojos altivos y negros de la chica estaban fijos en el partido.

- Syuichiroh... - llamo tezuka - mira a otro lado... ( Dando la espalda a las bancas y mirando el juego)

- ella esta viendo el juego, no esta... - ( oishi ve fijamente a tezuka que ha arrugado un poco el rostro y lo ha interrumpido para hablar)

- eso es lo que crees pero es de esas gentes que aun mirando al frente ven todo lo que pasa a los lados, sabe que la vemos - (apunto cruzándose de brazos)

- de que hablan ? - Sadaharu interrumpió acercándose

Oishi iba a decirle cuando el grito de momoshiro los saco de concentración.

- LO HICE ! - ( dijo momoshiro saltando con la raqueta en mano)

- buuuu u.u ... - ( eiji se sentó en la cancha rascándose la cabecita como un niño)

- o.o ... - ( va con eiji dándole despacio en la cabeza con su puño) - ya eiji.. No te pongas así que es que soy mas grandecito que tu - dijo momoshiro riendo.

Eiji se paro de un salto tirándosele encima y jugando con el fingiendo enojo.

Por otra parte...

Sakuno iba por un pasillo corriendo a las canchas de los chicos. Ese día no tenía entrenamiento, eran libres. Iba con su característico uniforme, había salido de la biblioteca para ver jugar, como cada día, a su príncipe.

- ahh.. ahh.. espero no llegar tarde - pensó mientras corría.

cuando iba a salir del pasillo se encontró con _ella_ deteniéndose de golpe. La chica sonrió.

- ha ! hola ! nn - le sonrió sakuno

- Saludos sakuno, vas a ver a ryoma? - comento la chica llevándose una mano a la cintura

- hemmm - (mira a los lados) - ... pues si pero...

- tranquila, - ( suspira viendo a sakuno) - vamos pues, te acompaño, solo queda media hora para que acaben

- sip, vamos rápido ! - dijo sakuno al tiempo que salía corriendo con la chica detrás suyo.

En las canchas jugaban Ryoma y Kaoru. Iban muy reñidos porque aunque era entrenamiento nadie daba una mínima oportunidad. Pelotas van y pelotas vienen. Sakuno llego posándose a un lado de Horio y sus amigos. Los chicos la saludaron alegremente. Sakuno miro a los lados y vio que la chica que últimamente andaba mucho por esos lados estaba en las bancas sentada con las piernas cruzadas viendo el partido sin tanta emoción.

- vaya ! ese ryoma es lo mejor ! vamos ryoma ! - gritaba eufórico horio y los chicos le acompañaron

- perdonen que llegue tarde ! - tomoka saludo a su amiga y comenzó a corear el nombre de ryoma como siempre haciéndose notar en grande

- jejejeje nnUUU tomoka.. - (musito sakuno rascándose un poco la mejilla con un dedito)

En la cancha había fuego, literalmente pero con un poco mas de suerte sería en serio la cosa. Ryoma no perdía de vista a kaoru. No le dejaba pasar ni los respiros y kaoru estaba que no vacilaba en nada. El juego iba parejo, se notaba que no podían terminarlo ese día por la hora.

Eiji por su parte estaba bebiendo agua de su termo cuando vio a la chica en las bancas. Sonrió y salió corriendo para allá sin decir nada. Oishi y tezuka se miraron casi al mismo tiempo para mirar disimuladamente a eiji. Les pareció un deja vu ya que esa misma escena pasaba bastante últimamente y en la misma forma por así decirlo.

Eiji subió donde la chica a cual guió sus ojos a el sonriendo.

- jijijijjii aun tienes trasero eiji? - rió burlonamente-

- o.ó nu te burles !

La chica tenía un largo cabello negro azabache y los ojos del mismo color. Le pico con un dedo el abdomen a eiji.

- jijijij momoshiro te pateo el trasero !

- ! - ( le saca la lengua a ella)

- ¬¬ ... niño malcriado.. no te acompañare a comprar cordones hoy - dijo ella dándole la espalda

- o.o ! - ( la abraza) - ;O; no me hagas eso ! mira que sino no tendré como usar tenis para los partidos ! creo que por eso perdí hoy !

- jajaajja sehhh claro ! en fin... y, tienes planes para el fin de semana? - ( alzo una ceja viéndolo)

de ahí siguió la conversación alegremente. Tezuka seguía "mirando el partido" así como también oishi.

- serán novios? - pregunto al fin oishi sin entender

- no, lo dudo bastante, ella se nota que no es de de secundaria ni mucho menos, le debe llevar uno o dos años - ( mirando a oishi un poco)

La cancha seguía más que en llamas mientras que los fanáticos de ryoma gritaban a más no poder.

- maldición... - pensó ryoma dirigiendo de vez en cuado la mirada a tomoka y los demás - ...-

Los gritos lo estaban desconcentrando como nunca. Ya el sol estaba bajando y tezuka detuvo el juego y se quedo en kaoru ganando por un punto.

-..bah.. - gruño ryoma saliendo de la cancha moviendo su hombro derecho para relajarlo-

- shh... - ( kaoru hizo su característico sonido mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor de su cuello)

Sakuno vio como horio, tomoka y los demás iban rumbo a sus casas y ella como siempre esperaba a ryoma para irse acompañada. Pasaron 10 minutos y decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

- pero que pasa? ryoma debería estar listo ya.. - musito para si mientras caminaba a los vestidores y veía a la chica de nuevo - oh mary, estas aquí

- sip, espero a que salga eiji para acompañarlo al centro comercial, veremos películas también, no quieres venir? vendrá momoshiro

Sakuno se quedo viendo a la chica morena no muy alta con un muy buen cuerpo. la conocía desde hace un mes gracias a eiji. Era universitaria, siempre vestía a la moda un poco gótica por así decirlo pero le gustaba su estilo. No era vanidosa como algunas chicas, no era odiosa y reía mucho con eiji y ella. Mary alzo su mano derecha en la que llevaba un anillo de plata en el pulgar señalando un reloj de cuero negro un poco grande que iba flojo a su muñeca.

- pensé te habías ido ya - dijo

- no, espero a ryoma nn

- ... .- ( desvía la vista) - he...

Justo cuando ella iba a decir algo eiji salio con momoshiro.

- bien ! estoy listo para comer y ver películas ! - anuncio momoshiro feliz

- si pero primero mis cordones ! - grito eiji poniéndosele delante

- oh.. y tu aquí sakuno? - ( mirando a sakuno mientras apartaba a eiji de su frente) - que paso? no te ibas con ryoma?

- eso le iba a decir.. - ( mary se giro viéndola ) - ya ryoma se fue linda...

La sonrisa que tenia sakuno se borro poco a poco.

- ..como? pero cuando ? tengo minutos esperándolo en la salida !

- Se fue con los chicos pero por la otra salida porque iban a comprar un postre nuevo de alguna tienda - dijo eiji agarrando su bolso de tennis en su hombro.

Sakuno se quedo mirándolos a todos. Se sentía avergonzada enormemente.

- ah..bueno al menos pudo avisarme para no quedarme como una tonta aquí - dijo inconcientemente mirando a un lado

Los chicos guardaron silencio al notar la gran verdad en sus palabras. Sakuno reacciono.

- jejejeje bueno me voy a casa, tengo mucha hambre ! - dijo fingiendo un poco

- buen provecho preciosa - dijo mary guiñándole un ojo - y cuidado por las calles he?

- sip, descuida, pásenla bien nn

La chica se despidió con su mano corriendo a prisa. Luego de que ella se fue momoshiro, eiji y ella se miraron.

- ese ryoma.. como le hace algo así? si no lo conociera diría que hasta es apropósito - dijo momoshiro pasándose una mano por el cabello

- tal vez se le olvido que sakuno se iba con el - sonrió nervioso eiji

- ... - ( mary se metió una mano a al bolsillo empezando a caminar con seriedad) - el problema es que se le olvida muy a menudo sakuno...

Los chicos salieron de la escuela rumbo al centro comercial. Mientras, Sakuno caminaba por las calles a par de cuadras de su casa pensando en lo tonta que era. Lleva tanto tratando de agradar a ryoma y él ni pista con ella. Su gran paciencia estaba al tope desde hace mucho. Ya su corazón no aguantaba tantos golpes.

- ... solo una vez mas... - musito para si al entrar en su casa.

Ya el lunes en la hora de almuerzo los chicos del club se tennis comían tranquilamente hablando, horio, sakuno, tomoka y los demás estaban sentados en la mesa de en frente. Tezuka solo bebía un jugo mientras leía un reporte sobre ciencia.

- oigan, cuando practicaremos con alguna escuela? - pregunto sadaharu

- huumm debe de ser pronto, antes de invierno - comento fuji con una sonrisa

- ah.. me da pena...tener partidos con gente distinta.. u/u - dijo un ruborizado kawamura

- ¬¬... toma kawamura para que se te quite la pena - ( momoshiro le pasa la raqueta a su mano)

- QUEMMMMMMMAAAA o.ó ! - ( se para con la raqueta en mano bateando con esta un pote de jugo vació a la entrada de la cafetería mientras todos miran)

- O.o kawamura ! - gritaron los chicos menos tezuka quien solo alzó la vista

el pote de jugo fue atrapado con firmeza por mary que traía colgando su carnet especial de universitaria a la cadera de su pantalón jean.

- O.o que carajos... - ( ve el pote en su mano)

- jajajaj eso es cortesía de kawamura ! - ( grita momoshiro)

- shhh... que escándalo... - musito kaoru comiendo

La chica se acerco poniendo el pote frente a kawamura el cual estaba ya calmado sin la raqueta.

- hey, hay una escuela nueva que abrió a 5 cuadras de aquí este año, fui a ver si hay un club de tennis, quieren competir con ustedes - dijo mirando a todos menos a tezuka

- interesante... - dijo sadaharu apuntando en una libreta - cual es el por ciento a tu parecer de que sean buenos?

- diría que solo un 70 ya que tal vez ellos estén calificados pero entrenan en un lugar impropio. las canchas no tienen el tamaño debido, diría que hicieron esa "área de tennis" .. ( haciendo comillas con las manos) para que solo fuera diversión más que un club pero una cosa es lo que quieran los dueños de la escuela y otra los estudiantes.

- y no tienen consejo de estudio o encargados? - pregunto oishi interesado

- por lo que vi no. me dieron esto. ( le entrega un volante)

Oishi lo tomo y los chicos se acercaron menos tezuka y ryoma. Tomoka y los chicos de la mesa de enfrente también fueron a ver. Era una invitación a todo el barrio, colegios y personas a una quermés en la escuela jiro-kiro .

- parece que andan buscando quienes los ayuden monetariamente para el club. - comento kawamura sentándose en su silla de nuevo

- así parece, suena interesante - continuo horio

- creo que deberíamos apoyarlos. Como son ustedes la escuela seigaku se vería bien que apoyaran a chicos nuevos en esto y de escasos recursos. - dijo mary ahora mirando a tezuka

- no somos un club de beneficencia... somos un club de tennis.. - dijo tezuka viéndola

- bueno, un poco de caridad ayudaría a eliminar ciertos pecados de los 250 que has de tener por semana tezuka -.¬ - ... ( mirándolo con cierta rabia)

- eejemm.. calma.. jajaj - dijo eiji parándose - yo opino que vayamos, es divertido y nos comunicaremos y comeremos !

sakuno miro a ryoma que solo miraba por una ventana. Esta se apoyo de la mesa al lado de kaoru y los miro.

- ..y.yo.. creo que.. deberíamos ir para ser amistosos y cordiales con otros chicos...antes que un club de tennis son estudiantes y chicos...hay que..divertirse y apoyar. - dijo tartamudeando.

Los chicos la miraron incluso ryoma. Tezuka sonrió un poco para si cerrando sus ojos.

- hay que ver que eres la nieta de la profesora... - dijo tezuka - bien.. tenemos toda esta semana para pensarlo. el viernes decidimos bien?

- lo haremos por votación - añadió oishi.

La mayoría estaba feliz por el acuerdo. Algunos se retiraron, la gran mayoría dejando a mary, eiji, ryoma, sakuno, kaoru que escribía algo con cierta rapidez, momoshiro y Tomoka.

Ryoma se quedo mirando el carnet de mary.

- oye... ese carnet no es de estudiantes especiales de universidades que da el estado? - pregunto

- si ( se saca el carnet poniéndolo sobre la mesa) así es.

- ohh.. ( se acerca momoshiro viéndolo) y a que tipo de estudiantes y para que les dan esto? - pregunto el

- se les da a los estudiantes que en algún momento, en gran parte de sus estudios pre universitarios, sobre salieron en algo. En matemáticas, Ciencias, Deportes, Artes, Calificaciones altas en todos los renglones, Servicios estudiantiles etc. ( les muestra un símbolo abajo) este símbolo muestra en que sobresalió ese estudiante durante esos años para haber obtenido este carnet. Este es por artes. - explico.

- quiere decir que si nosotros sobresalimos como deportistas en este caso tennis, tendremos algo así al entrar a la universidad? - volvió a preguntar momoshiro.

- sí

- shh...( alza la vista viéndola) aquí hacen un desglose amplio al sacar a los excelentes en deportes porque no todos, solo por ser del club de tennis por mas que se entrenen, pueden tomar ese carnet. - comento kaoru tomando la atención de todos

- no se como lo harán aquí realmente pero algo se hará.

Los chicos se marcharon, eiji con mary, kaoru a la clase que le tocaba en 15 minutos y horio con tomoka a reservar un aula para una exposición. Sakuno se quedo parada mirando a ryoma quien luego de un rato la miro de frente.

- que? -pregunto indiferente

- ...nada.. es que.. ayer te fuiste y.. pensé que nos iríamos juntos.

- ( se pone en pie) horio y los chicos me arrastraron a una tonta pastelería y no tenia ganas ni de rehusarme. ( se va caminando)-

sakuno se quedo pensando..

esa fue una excusa?... o disculpa? o será que solo no le importaba... - pensó - nah.. si.. es una excusa n-n (sonríe para si) –

_Dejen comentarios y espero sea de su agrado. El próximo será mejor aun y podrán ver más o menos por que rumbo va realmente esto. _

_Este es un fic creado por mi y una amiga que me apoya bastante porque sabe escribir mejor y me ayuda bastante en este mi primer fic. _

_att: Eiji y H. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_La última vez?_**

Era miércoles, el día de descanso de los chicos de seigaku. Uno de los días mas difíciles para sakuno ver a ryoma. Siempre tenía que poner su cerebro a generar ideas a ver como podía verlo lo más posible. Sakuno iba caminando hacia los vestidores de chicas cuando paso por una pared y vio una pelota que golpeaba justo a un lado de ella.

- haa ! - grito dando un paso al lado contrario

-shh...

Se quedo mirando a kaoru quien entrenaba contra una pobre pared. Solo sonrió un poco. Ya era costumbre ver de vez en cuando a kaoru en esas cosas. Siguió hacia los vestidores sin más. No había nadie allí.

- uff.. - suspiro dejando sus cosas a un lado y desvistiéndose. ( escucha que alguien toca la puerta)..si?..- dijo quedando inmóvil.

- sa..sakuno? soy yo, eiji. - dijo el chico colocándose contra la puerta del vestidor - -.-U disculpa pero hoy no has visto a mary?

Sakuno se quedo sin pensar un momento.

- ahmm pues... - dijo en un susurro.

Justo cuando iba a decir la frase de que no la había visto una sombra paso a su derecha desde el lado lateral de los vestidores.

Eiji se quedo 5 minutos esperando respuesta.

- sakuno? (toca a la puerta) pasa algo? - pregunto un poco asustado eiji sin tener nada de respuesta. - creo que tendré que entrar.. - pensó eiji mientras tragaba un poco de saliva-

Eiji se echo hacia atrás.

- seguro secuestraron a la nieta de la profesora y la tienen atada para que diga los secretos de nuestro club de tennis o.ó - pensó para luego lanzarse contra la puerta

Antes de que Eiji tocara la puerta con el impulso en que iba, esta se abrió y él entro como bala disparada estrellándose con unos bancos, toallas, y demás de cosas. Eiji quedó de cabeza contra una pared lleno de toallas, ropas, bultos entre otras.

-aah.. mis costillas !... . ahhh.. - gemía desde lo profundo de todo ese desastre

- jjjjiiijjiji ( se para enfrente de eiji) eiji, como siempre precipitándote - dijo mary viéndolo

- joven eiji ! ( corre a un lado de el quitándole todas esas cosas de encima) se encuentra bien? - preguntaba sakuno

Eiji abrió sus ojos recuperándose y vio a mary con una ropa de jugar tennis. Un top sin mangas crema y una falda blanca con un pantalón mas corto que esta debajo negro.

- vas a jugar¡¡? (parándose casi de golpe) - pregunto eiji señalándola

- seh.. me toca tomar un deporte en mi universidad en este cuatrimestre y el próximo. Hay 7 Escuelas asociadas con mi universidad y hace unos días elegí esta para estar contigo - - dijo ella tomándole las manos con los ojos brillosos

- - que weno ! - la imito eiji riendo

- jejeje n-nUUUU - sakuno solo reía.

Los tres salieron de los vestidores. Eiji vestía su uniforme normal. Mientras este hablaba sakuno lo miraba. Quería preguntarle por..él pero le daba pena.

- y ryoma donde esta?

Sakuno se giro para ver la pregunta que quería hacer desde hace rato pasar por los labios de mary.

- en la biblioteca - dijo eiji - saldrá a la misma hora que sale normalmente de las prácticas con nosotros

Sakuno se fue a su práctica con mary que ya tenia permiso especial de la directiva de seigaku, la profesora sumire y claro, su carnet. Sakuno se quedo mirando a mary tener un partido con una chica de 3er año y por más que le dio vueltas para definir como esta jugaba, llego a una conclusión.

- jeje.. n-n sencillamente bien - se dijo para si sonriendo y apoyándola.

Mary jugaba y corría de un lado a otro fijando sus ojos en su contrincante. Las demás chicas solo hacían comentarios y cuchicheaban. habían otras estudiantes universitarias pero que por vergüenza y para no interrumpir solo iban los sábados que era día exclusivos para chicos y chicas universitarias. Mary le gano 6 juegos a 3 a la chica. Todas se quedaron impresionadas. Sakuno no se explicaba por que había sucedido algo así si se suponía que por el entrenamiento diario de las chicas de seigaku debían ser mejores que mary aunque esta supiera jugar tennis.

- Sucede que.. ( tomando agua) ahh.. sucede que, a diferencia de ella, yo tengo habilidades corporales Sakuno. - dijo mary con una suave sonrisa mientras se ataba el pelo con un lazo blanco

- ha..habilidades corporales? - pregunto sakuno intrigada

- mira.. ( volteándose hacia sakuno) no se si te fijaste pero ligue, en el partido un poco de gimnasia rítmica mientras lo tenía. Saltaba y giraba con cierto ritmo cosa que las chicas no se esperaban. Ellas están siendo entrenadas de una manera normal, aun no están en algo avanzado como para crear técnicas propias de cada una de ellas o lidiar con técnicas propias de otros - dijo estirándose un poco.

Sakuno recordó como antes en el partido, mary por salvar una pelota se había lanzado de lleno al suelo y ya la otra chica estaba lista para hacer un remate y cobrar un punto y justo cuando lo hizo, mary con un movimiento rápido de piernas se alzo en el aire hacia arriba devolviendo la pelota y anotándose así un punto ya que la otra ni en sueños imaginaba que se iba a parar. Sakuno miro la hora, debía correr a cambiarse e ir a ver si alcanzaba a ryoma.

- debo irme ( se pone en pie tomando sus cosas)

- te acompaño, tengo clases esta noche y debo irme rápido ( parándose y tomando su botella de agua)

Ambas fueron a los vestidores y hablaron mientras se bañaban y cambiaban. Hablaron de ryoma, de como sakuno conoció a ryoma, de como este juega, de lo poco que sabe de su extraño padre entre otras. Ya cuando iban saliendo de los vestidores y el tema se había aplacado...

- y te gusta ryoma en conclusión sakuno ( poniéndose una cruz de plata en su pecho mientras mira a sakuno) ..

- ... ( mira a un lado) tanto se nota?..

Sakuno se recargo de un pared fatigada, el tema le daba desanimo.

- ryoma no sabe que existo, soy como un fantasma pero ni si quiera un fantasma porque todos hablan conmigo si estamos juntos en grupo y es como si el no quisiera creer que "hablan con un fantasma" entiendes?

- jejejej ( la pasa una mano por la cabeza a sakuno) no seas tonta, no eres fantasma. será que ryoma es de esos chicos que cuando gustan de una chica se hacen los indiferentes.

- ..t.tu crees? - dijo sakuno alzando la vista para verla

- supongo.

ambas se quedaron en silencio.

- u.u quisiera llamar su atención pero sin hacer el ridículo.

- huummm

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de mary, tenía una idea.

- jijijjijij - rió mary frotándose las manos

- O.o ... que..?

- te digo mañana, espérame antes de tu entrar en tus practicas OK?

- pero..

Antes de que sakuno se rehusara ya mary iba por la salida más cercana a tomar un autobús.

Por otra parte...

- te digo que eso no va ahí echizen ! ( mueve el enorme libro de manos del chico hacia si) Esta es la parte importante y debe ir arriba ! luego desglosas lo aprendido - dijo momoshiro

- momo, para eso es la conclusión, además esto es un sub-tema, no un tema y ya. - discutió el mas chico quitándole el libro de las manos.

Tenían horas ayudándose uno al otro con sus tarea atrasadas y cada 15 minutos estaban por halarse los cabellos. La biblioteca entera los miraba y gracias a ellos estaba ligeramente vacía. La encargada, una joven de algunos 29 años se acerco a ellos por vigésima quinta vez a decirles que se callaran o mejor dicho, a sacarlos porque la tenían loca.

- Jovencitos... - dijo esta con el puño cerrado..

Justo cuando iba a gritarles momoshiro se paro, tomo sus manos viéndola con mucha coquetería.

- señorita ! ya le dije lo hermosa que se ve hoy? n.ñ

- si, 400 veces ! o.ó

- ( nervioso) es que no me canso de alabarla, es que para esos pocos años que tiene se ve muy bien.

- / en serio?

- claro que en serio !

- u.ú ... ( ryoma pasando paginas y murmurando) mentiroso...

- ¬¬..que dijiste niño? - pregunto la mujer apunto de acecinarlo

- ejemm.. ( poniéndose entre ryoma y ella) me dijo mañoso... es que me encantan las mujeres como usted, si no fuera tan pequeño para usted la invitaría a salir.

La mujer estaba encantada y entre halago y halago se fue a su puesto sin decir nada. Momoshiro suspiro. Bueno, al menos no mentía del todo, la mujer se veía bien realmente pero no para enamorarla ni mucho menos.

- Dios echizen, mira lo que tengo que hacer para que no nos saquen de aquí -.-U

- parece que lo disfrutas momoshiro ( pasando paginas y anotando sin prestarle atención)

- QUE?¡¡ - dijo sin alzar mucho la voz - crees que trato de aprovecharme de ella? que cosas piensas de mi he?¡

- cállate, ( le toma la cabeza haciendo que mire el libro) ya lo encontré, ahora anota todo para irnos, estoy cansado.

Ambos siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió despacio dejando ver a sakuno que miraba esta de un lado a otro buscando a ryoma. Una de las encargadas se acerco a ella para preguntarle si deseaba algún libro, mesa o algo y sakuno le dijo que solo buscaba a alguien. Momoshiro cada 5 oraciones se detenía fatigado mirando y pensando en todo menos en esa tarea hasta que vio a sakuno y le dio un leve codazo a ryoma.

- que te pasa?¡ - dijo ryoma un poco enojado

- mira quien llego.. ( señalando disimuladamente a sakuno con el lápiz)

- ahh.. la niña ( sigue escribiendo)

- he? como que "ah la niña?" te crees muy grandote echizen? ( rió momoshiro halándole un mechón de cabello a ryoma)

- basta ! ( dijo en un susurro apartándole la mano de su cabello) es que siempre me busca ella.

- bueno, eso esta bien, tienes edad para tener noviecitas nn que lindo se oye !

- Hola ! - interrumpió sakuno el cuchicheo - siento interrumpir.

- para nada ! ven siéntate aquí - dijo momo parándose y dándole asiento al lado de ryoma el cual solo lo miraba

- ah.. gracias nn - dijo sakuno acomodándose a un lado de ryoma a una debida distancia

Los 3 se quedaron largo rato en silencio solo escuchando el ruido del lápiz que hacia ryoma al escribir. Sakuno se desanimo y pensó en actuar de una manera diferente a como siempre lo hace. Se puso en pie.

- bueno, me iré a casa, supongo que te iras con momoshiro hoy ryoma - dijo sakuno fingiendo no interés mientras esperaba que el dijese que no, que iría con ella.

- No, no me voy con momoshiro ( escribiendo sin verla)

Sakuno sonrió para sus adentros. Que bien le había salido.

- me voy solo, quiero caminar en paz hacia mi casa sin que nadie me moleste hablando tonterías ( cerrando el libro y parándose para verla) por que? - dijo ryoma

Sakuno se quedo casi con la boca abierta mientras a momoshiro le daba un ataque en la silla.

- bueno..pues entonces te quieres ir solo...?

- sí ( toma sus cosas) aunque no importa si vienes, ya me acostumbre a oírte TODO el camino de aquí hasta donde nos separamos, me ayuda a estar alerta por si nos intentan asaltar.

Sakuno apretó su puño. le estaba diciendo en su cara que hablaba basura en muy pocas palabras y que su compañía solo servia para interrumpirlo de sus "elegantes" pensamientos y traerlo a la cruda realidad.

- Pasen buenas noches - dijo sakuno retirándose corriendo.

Ryoma la siguió con los ojos sin decir nada mientras momoshiro estaba con la cabeza agachada sobre la mesa.

- te quedaras aquí momo?

- ... ( se pone en pie cerrando los libros) necesitas ayuda sicológica echizen - dijo momoshiro tomando sus cosas para irse - en serio

Ryoma siguió casi corriendo a momoshiro.

- acaso estas enojado? tengo que fingir delante de ella para que se sienta bien? - pregunto echizen

- puedes ser mas amable simplemente ryoma - dijo momoshiro antes de subirse a un autobús - piensa echizen, piensa, te puede pesar esto que haces.

Momoshiro se alejo en su autobús y ryoma solo sonrió despreocupadamente.

- que puede pasar? .. - sigue caminando rumbo a su casa.

Sakuno iba corriendo por las calles como una desquiciada llorando a gritos. Todos se quedaban viéndola. Bajo una calle corriendo por la que casi no había gente hasta que choco con alguien.

- sa..sakuno ! - la sostiene- que te pasa?

Sakuno alzo el rostro para ver a su amiga tomoka quien estaba en compañía de uno de sus hermanitos. La abrazo llorando y se quedaron ahí largos minutos hasta que Sakuno decidió irse mejor a casa sin decirle nada a su amiga.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Estaba acostada en su cama con el cabello suelto extendido por toda la cama. Estaba envuelta en una toalla mientras finas gotas de agua bajaban por su cabello y rostro. Las sonajas de la ventana sonaban con suavidad por el viento. Guió sus ojos enrojecidos a la ventana.

-...Solo... una vez mas...- musito con firmeza apretando una mano contra su pecho.

Luego de esto, sakuno se puso en pie para ver la ciudad desde su ventana.

Por otra parte Kawamura y Eiji estaban en un establecimiento de video juegos viendo algunos de estos.

- - aaaahh que divertidos se ven! - dijo eiji feliz

- jejeje n-nU así parece

Ambos salieron de la tienda hablando cuando a lo lejos ambos vieron a tezuka y a oishi comiendo raspados en un lugar apartado con una ropa normal. Eiji miro su reloj, calculo que ambos habían ido a sus casas al menos, se habían cambiado y habían vuelto a salir para divertirse. Divertirse...

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, era eso una cita entonces?

-eiji?¡ eiji que pasa? ( le pasa las manos frente al rostro)

- ahh.. ( Mira a kawamura) esos no son tezuka y oishi?

- ( mira a lo lejos) sí, son ellos, que raro que estén a esta hora en la calle. Tezuka es de las personas que solo salen de su casa un día de semana a divertirse por algo sumamente importante

- no pues si ya veo la "importancia" - dijo un poco molesto eiji frunciendo el seño

- ( mira la hora) dios ! Me mataran en casa ! ( Mira a eiji) cuídate amigo, nos veremos mañana si?

- s..Si kawa, cuídate ( mirando a tezuka)

Kawamura se alejo corriendo a más no poder.

Al otro día los chicos entrenaban como siempre. Estaban en una especie de entrenamientos inteligente que había diseñado Sadaharu. Horio y sus amigos estaban un poco extrañados ya que ni sakuno ni tomoka estaban ahí. Minutos más tardes mientras fuji hablaba algo importante con los chicos, tomoka fue donde horio corriendo.

- venga a ver a sakuno ! Esto es increíble ! - dijo halando a horio de un brazo.

La abuela de sakuno desde que escucho a tomoka paro la oreja así como eiji que estaba a su lado y Tezuka.

- pero que pasa tomoka !!! ( Asustado por la cara de emoción de ella) -

- esta jugando fenomenal ! Y tiene un cambio de apariencia extraño ! Díganme si es ella en serio ! - gritaba eufórica tomoka llevándose consigo a horio y a los otros.

Fuji se quedo en silencio así como todos en la cancha. Desde los bancos mary miraba a los chicos sonriendo. Tezuka la vio y cuando esta se dio cuenta solo se paro y se retiro entre cerrando los ojos.

-...( momoshiro mirando a sumire)...-

- mmm.. ( Kawamura mirando al suelo y de vez en cuando a sumire) -

-...vayan... -.-U - dijo sumire por fin.

Eiji fue el primero en salir disparado mientras momoshiro lo seguía a la carrera.

- me pica la curiosidad - dijo fuji sonriendo

- vamos profesora a ver que ha pasado con su nieta - dijo tezuka dándole paso a ella delante suyo.

Sumire solo frunció el seño. Era extraño que su nieta estuviera en bocas de personas y haciendo algo muy llamativo. Al llegar a la cancha de tennis de las chicas, había un montón de chicos de toda seigaku silbándole a sakuno la cual estaba jugando con una chica dos años mayor que ella.

- sa..Sakuno? - musito sumire al ver a su nieta.

Los ojos de los jugadores de seigaku se abrieron de par en par a ver a sakuno vestida muy diferente. Llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas un poco ceñida a su cuerpo y para variar un pantalón corto rosado. El pelo lo llevaba amarrado en una cola alta con dos sutiles flequillos que caían por su angelical rostro. Sakuno estaba jugando muy bien contra la chica e iba ganando el partido. Lo extraño estaba en que estaba jugando con mucha gracia y estilo que la hacia ven como un delicado ángel en la cancha.

- ah.. Me están mirando.. Que buena idea tuviste mary.. - pensó sakuno mientras jugaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- no ! Que haces ? - gritaba sakuno

Mary le estaba quitando las trenzas a sakuno delicadamente mientras esta no entendía nada.

- te cambiare un poco la fachada pequeña. Confía en mi que te veras linda.

- pe..Pero jugare tennis.. No puedo verme linda jugando tennis.

- ( cepillándole el cabello) si ryoma puede verse lindo jugando tennis tu también - dijo mary sentándola enfrente suyo en los vestidores.

Mary arreglo su cabello, le compro unas ropas para el entrenamiento de ese día y para no exagerarla solo decidió ponerle un poco de brillos en sus rosados labios. La vestimenta, luego de vérsela puerta a sakuno le pareció excelente, se veía muy linda, dejaba ver su frágil y linda silueta con la blusa blanca y el short rosado.

- ( le pone un espejo enfrente a ella) que tal?

- ( viéndose)...me..Me veo linda..

- jaja.. no.. tú eres linda. Ahora solo tiene que jugar tennis juntando lo que sabes con un poco de la gracia de bailarina que tienes.

- pero.. no practico ballet desde hace año y medio...

- pues practica de lo que te acuerdes aquí y ahora, cuando estés en la cancha, no pienses en ganar ni en que te están viendo, imagínate que no hay nadie nada mas que tu y la contrincante y que hay una música suave para bailar ballet OK?

Sakuno le sonrió.

- ( le pone un cascabel de metal en la muñeca a sakuno) cuando creas que vas a anotar un punto o estés en tu máxima potencia en el juego, has sonar este cascabel. A la tercera vez que tu contrincante se de cuenta que lo haces sonar antes de anotar un punto, se pondrá nerviosa - sonríe un poco - sicología...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horio estaba alucinado al igual que sus amigos viendo. Sumire, luego de par de minutos sonrió al ver que su nieta estaba jugando en serio y tenía cierto brillo en los ojos.

- pero que pasa aquí? me siento en una dimensión extraña ! - dijo momoshiro pegado a la cancha

- esto es genial ! - gritaba eiji emocionado

- con todo el respeto profesora, su nieta se ve muy linda - comento fuji con la mano en su menton viendo el partido

- shhh.. (girándose)

Momoshiro no dejaba de mirar a ryoma. Eso que estaba haciendo Sakuno le parecía venganza divina por lo del día anterior.

- partido para Ryuuzaki - anuncio una de las chicas que estaba cantando la puntuación.

Todos aplaudieron cuando termino el encuentro.

- ahhh..ahhh.. me siento un poco mareada pero gane.. - musito sakuno con un flequillo cerca de su ojo derecho

Estaba agachada en su lado respirando agitada.

-muy bien sakuno ! - gritaban horio y tomoka como desquiciados.

- huumm ( mirando a ryoma desde el lado contrario de la cancha) ese chico debe sentirse extraño ahora mismo.. - musito mary cruzada de brazos viendo la seria cara de ryoma.

Luego de 15 minutos todos volvieron a lo suyo. Sumire felicito a su nieta.

- gracias abuela n/n - dijo con dulzura

- en serio te luciste ! quien te vistió así? - pregunto momoshiro a su lado.

- bien basta, vuelvan a sus entrenamientos ! - exigió Tezuka con la ayuda de oishi.

En los vestidores, horio y sus amigos se la pasaban hablando de lo sucedido con ryoma mientras este casi no les ponía caso.

-vamos ryoma, di que te pareció ! no puedes decir que no estuvo genial - comento horio.

- realmente no puedes ryoma - dijo momoshiro ya cambiado de ropa y pasando por su lado.

Ryoma se puso en pie luego de amarrarse los zapatos y los miro.

- en verdad ven genial que esa niña haga un espectáculo de algo sin sentido? - dijo viéndolos - lo único de admirar y de sorprenderse es que gano un juego en su vida aun faltándole tanto. es todo.

Ryoma se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Sakuno allí. Los chicos casi se caen al verla allí. Los ojos de sakuno estaban viendo fijamente los de ryoma mientras apretaba su puño. Ya traía su ropa normal y su dos trenzas. Paso un largo minuto entero.

- dime...quien te crees ryoma echizen?¡ - grito furiosa sakuno.

esa pregunta resonó un poco mas allá de los vestidores llamando la atención de algunos que estaban cerca. Ryoma abrió mucho los ojos ante tal pregunta.

- a ti también te falta mucho ! yo diría que bastante ! - grito nuevamente sakuno dando un paso al frente.

- sa..sakuno el no quiso.. - musito horio tratando de acercarse

- claro que si quiso. como que no? desde que lo conozco no hace mas que mirar mis defectos, que desaprobar lo que hago e ignorarme ! - grito con mas fuerza.

Mary que iba camino a la salida con eiji, sadaharu y otra chica de la escuela se detuvieron al oír los gritos.

- y eso? - pregunto mary girándose

- parece que viene de los vestidores.- comento sadaharu arreglando sus lentes.

La chica que los acompañaba se fue dejándolos a ellos inmóviles ahí. Momoshiro iba a acercarse para apartar a echizen cuando vio que sakuno estaba expulsando unas gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos. Y estaban llenas de rabia, dolor y pena.

- ... ( se limpia los ojos con el antebrazo con fuerza) te falta mucho en el tennis.. y mucho por madurar - dijo firmemente dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakuno empezó a sentir que las fuerzas de los pies se le iban. Si se quedaba iba a tirarse a llorar ahí pero un orgullo que no pensó tener dentro de si le decía que no y le dio fuerzas para alejarse unos pasos mas para luego salir corriendo y solo así lanza un grito de furia y dolor mientras lloraba.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- nos vemos mañana kaoru - dijo kawamura despidiéndose

- shh...

Kaoru tomo sus cosas al hombro caminando fuera ya de la escuela. No llevaba su pañuelo ni la chaqueta de la escuela, se había quedado solo con la camisa blanca un poco abierta. Caminaba por la acera mirando a los lados despreocupadamente. Paso una calle cruzando a otra acera. Su mente estaba ligeramente tranquila. No tenía deberes para el día siguiente y podría leer en su casa su tan esperado libro que tenia semanas sin tocar. Mientras caminaba por la intransitada acera escucho unos pasos rápidos desde atrás. Se detuvo, sería un ladrón?. Los pasos eran más rápidos, alguien corría detrás de si.

- shhh.. pelea?..- musito mirando de reojo y dejando el bulto en el suelo.

Justo cuando los pasos estaban cerca de si se giro dispuesto a detener de frente a quien sea que venía, y lo hizo.

o-o-o-o-oo-oo-oo-o-o-o

**_Hola, tuve que subir el capitulo rapidito porque se que el primero pudo haberlos dejado en el limbo, espero lo disfruten, pronto el próximo. _**

_**Att: Eiji**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sangrado**_

Sakuno corría a más no poder llorando. Quería destrozar todo a su alrededor hasta volverlo nada. Se sentía mareada, muy caliente, casi en llamas. Corría, solo eso hacía. Abrió un poco sus ojos, le dolían por tanto llorar, le ardían. Los cerró corriendo mas a prisa por la acera hasta que chocó con un cuerpo que la sujeto con ambas manos. Sintió un sobre salto, algunos maleantes la habían atrapado?.

Que importaba si la habían atrapado, los mataría a golpes, estaba furiosa, no le importaba. Empezó a lanzar fuertes golpes a quien la sostenía, muy fuertes. Lo aruño, lo golpeo en el pecho, abdomen, lo pellizcó con fuerza. Acaso eso que le hacia a esa persona que le sujetaba era lo que quería hacerle a ryoma?... claro que si. Los brazos que antes la sujetaban de frente la hicieron girar con fuerza atrapándola con los brazos hacia atrás.

- aaaaaaaahhhh ! - lanzo un grito, ahora si estaba preocupada. - suéltame !

- shhhh !

Sakuno se detuvo en seco. Luego de que Kaoru se aseguro de que no lo agrediría más la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-kaidoh sempai ! (se gira para verlo) ...

Sakuno aun con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla vio a kaoru con muchos rasguños y con un poco de sangre bajando de su brazo.

- ...lo siento mucho ! - dijo sin moverse

Kaoru se toco los brazos y el pecho que tenia aruñado y golpeado.

- sshhh...

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'**

Echizen iba en compañía de momoshiro hacia su casa. Momoshiro iba en silencio pedaleando despacio en su bicicleta mientras pasaban por las aceras debidamente iluminadas. Ryoma, luego de lo sucedido con Sakuno solo comenzó a caminar y momoshiro lo siguió, también quería irse a casa, sentía enojo realmente. Se detuvieron al final de una acera ya que la señal de transito para ellos estaba en rojo y los carros pasaban con rapidez.

Ryoma se quedo parado al lado de la bicicleta mirando los carros pasar mientras los gritos horrendos de sakuno le retumbaban en la cabeza como una pesadilla. Momoshiro empezó a pedalear de nuevo dejándolo un poco atrás. Ryoma definitivamente no quería ir a su casa, sin decir mas, se fue por la derecha, separándose así del camino tomado por momoshiro el cual no dijo nada.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Oishi, tezuka, Eiji y Fuji estaban sentados tranquilamente afuera de un café. Tezuka y Oishi eran los únicos que hablaban de la votación del día siguiente con respecto a la quermés.

- Lo dejo en tus manos como siempre oishi - dijo tezuka poniendo un vaso sobre la mesa en la que estaban

- no te preocupes, tendré todo listo para mañana, no habrá problemas. - dijo oishi sonriendo un poco.

Fuji estaba con una mano en su mentón mirando las luces de la ciudad con una sonrisa muy leve mientras Eiji no despegaba los labios del jugo de fresa que había comprado en la repostería del lado derecho del café en el que estaban porque realmente era un suicidio para él beber algo caliente esa noche. No entendía como Tezuka y Oishi podían.

Mientras hablaban se escucho no muy lejos el grito de una mujer y un disparo. Todos los del café y los alrededores se giraron a ver de donde había provenido. Había una turba de gente en todas partes.

- que fue eso? - pregunto fuji saliendo de sus pensamientos

- mmm... (Frunce el seño mirando una pequeña vibración en la mesa) esta cerca - dijo tezuka poniéndose en pie.

Los chicos lo miraron pero antes de que pudieran preguntar el que era lo que estaba cerca, un sujeto salio de entre un grupo de personas frente a ellos con una pistola en mano corriendo y chocándose con tezuka de frente. Tezuka logró aguantar el impacto con el sujeto y le propicio un puñetazo en la cara pero este, parece que acostumbrado a los golpes arremetió contra él lanzando también un puñetazo. Eiji, Fuji y Oishi se pusieron de un salto de pie impactados por la sorpresiva aparición del sujeto.

- tezuka cuidado que esta armado ! - grito fuji sin moverse viéndolo

- ah ! ( agarrando el puño del sujeto) ya lo se.. - dijo sin perder la calma.

El tipo estaba sudando frío ante la lucha que ahora tenía con ese niñito pero lo suficientemente grande como para mandarlo al hospital. Los policías venían corriendo hacia ellos cuando el sujeto, con la pistola golpeó en la muñeca de la mano de tezuka que sostenía su puño. Uno de los policías agarro al tipo por atrás separándolo de golpe justo cuando le dio a tezuka en su muñeca, mientras este se hizo un paso hacia atrás con un gesto de dolor en su mano.

-tezuka ! - gritó oishi mientras se acercaba a su amigo tomándolo de un brazo

- te iras a la cárcel desgraciado ! - dijo uno de los policías esposando al tipo que gritaba todo tipo de palabras descompuestas.

Tezuka seguía pasando su mano izquierda por su muñeca derecha que empezaba a inflamarse. Eiji y fuji se acercaron para verlo y dos de los policías preguntaron si no estaba herido.

- no, estoy bien, solo me golpeó en la muñeca - dijo tomando asiento

- muchas gracias por su ayuda, no necesita ir al hospital? - pregunto uno de los policías

Oishi iba a responder que si pero un gesto de la mano izquierda de tezuka lo detuvo y este negó con la cabeza. Los policías se retiraron mientras algunas chicas miraban sonrojadas a tezuka.

-..Eso no se ve bien tezuka - pronuncio fuji sin ninguna expresión de preocupación extrema en su rostro.

- pero por que te negaste al ir al hospital ? Y si te fracturaste? - comento oishi tomando su muñeca con mucho cuidado

- conozco muy bien una fractura y esto no lo es - dijo secamente Tezuka observando a oishi.

- eiji - dijo oishi mirándolo

Eiji que estaba sin palabras reacciono ante el llamado.

- dime - dijo atentamente

- si terminaste con tu bebida, pásame algunos hielos para ponérselos a tezuka en la muñeca - dijo oishi sacando una toallita verde clara de su bolso.

Tezuka alzo un poco la ceja viendo a oishi. Eiji rápidamente bebió lo poco que le quedaba y luego, abrió la tapa del vaso pasándole este con muchos hielos a oishi.

- que harás con eso oishi? - pregunto eiji intrigado

- ( poniendo los hielos en la toalla y envolviéndolos con la misma) se los pondré en la muñeca - dijo posando la toallita ahora con hielos en la muñeca de tezuka.

El chico de lentes dio un pequeño salto al sentir el frío y un alón de dolor en su muñeca. Eiji se recostó del respaldo de su silla viendo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

- deberías optar por ser medico oishi, no te iría mal- dijo tezuka con cierto tono de burla

- contigo ya tengo un doctorado verdad? - dijo riendo un poco oishi sin verlo mientras seguía pasando la toallita por la muñeca.

Eiji y Fuji alzaron una ceja despacio.

- siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo.. - pensó fuji con una leve gotita bajando por su mejilla

- y esto que es?... no.. Es mi imaginación... - pensó eiji frotándose la cara disimuladamente.

Tezuka y Oishi los miraron extrañados.

- pasa algo eiji? - pregunto oishi

- fuji, te noto ligeramente callado hoy - comento tezuka arreglando sus lentes con un dedo

Ambos sintieron como si hubieran caído de una 7ma planta por los comentarios de los respectivos muchachos, y claro, respondiendo como pudieron.

- he…he es que ( fingiendo que tenia algo en el ojo) creo que se me entro una pelusa - comento eiji

- ...me duele una muela - dijo sin emoción fuji

Los chicos miraron extrañados a fuji incluyendo eiji al que le hizo gracia esa forma un poco sarcástica. Para terminar la hermosa contestación de fuji, este sonrió. Si, paresia un sarcasmo enorme.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary por su parte estaba sentada en la parada de autobuses con un libro muy grueso y unos delgados lentes de lectura. Llevaba el pelo amarado con una peineta amarrilla y un abrigo del mismo color. La calle no estaba muy transitada y solo un viejo bebiendo licor estaba a su lado pero a una debida distancia.

Mary se inclino hacia delante apoyando sus codos de las piernas y con el libro al frente. De pronto, vio unos zapatos enfrente de sus pies por debajo del libro. Alzo una ceja con seriedad quitando primero el libro para luego alzar la vista a ver quien era.

- ... - sonrió con un poco de arrogancia posando sus ojos negros en los del chico.

- ... Las niñas no deben estar fuera de sus casas a esta hora - murmuro echizen.

Mary rió cerrando el libro con el marcador de página dentro.

- ( poniéndose en pie) los niños no deberían maltratar a las niñas - dijo viendo como la luz del autobús que se aproximaba iluminaba el lado derecho del niño.

- las niñas.. - comenzó a decir echizen girándose - no son mi fuerte - termino diciendo mientras se acercaba al autobús

- lo tendré en cuenta para mi próxima vida - dijo con sarcasmo mary pasándole por un lado y entrando al autobús.

Ryoma sonrió frunciendo un poco el seño, se iba a divertir. Entro al autobús detrás de ella y detrás de él, el borracho.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno estaba con la madre de las vergüenzas delante de kaoru. Lo había masacrado a golpes como si fuera una Bolsa de boxeo. Que vergüenza más grande. Kaoru, luego de sacudirse la ropa, se quedo viéndola. Sakuno ya podía decir con toda certeza que se sentía muy mal y más ahora que había lastimado a uno de sus superiores a golpes por inconciente. Pago la rabia de otra persona con un inocente. Comenzó a llorar en silencio sin fuerzas para alzar la cabeza.

- ...( girándose y pasando una mano por su brazo derecho) shh..Tienes las uñas muy largas - comento kaoru.

Sakuno alzo la vista y vio que finas y escasas gotas de sangre bajaban por una posible superficial herida del brazo de kaoru. Sakuno se quito el lazo rosa de su uniforme y se acerco a kaoru.

- no..No quise.. - murmuro pasando la tela por las gotas de sangre

Sakuno se quedo por unos segundos perdida en el color y la densidad de la sangre que veía. Conocía bien ese color y esa densidad. Kaoru guió sus ojos a la niña extrañado. Por que se había quedado mirando así la sangre?. Le estaba pareciendo que la nieta de la profesora estaba un poco loca.

- sshh...pasa algo? - pregunto

Sakuno sonrió un poco y al hacerlo parecía una persona demente con los ojos perdidos.

- estas..Sangrando.. Como mi corazón desde hace tantos meses - dijo mientras lagrimas gruesas bajan por sus mejillas.- y ahora lo veo !

- ...

Kaoru frunció el seño, esa chica no estaba bien.

- ..Que tu corazón sangra? por que? - pregunto girándose un poco

-...tu lo sabes.. - dijo riendo mas - todos lo saben. Es por él.

Ella guió sus ojos a los de kaoru cayendo de rodillas frente a él mientras algunas personas empezaban a pasar y veian extrañados la escena. Kaoru se estaba asustando. Podría alguien mal pensar todo eso.

- no conozco a nadie y no se de que hablas shh.. - dijo tomando a sakuno de un brazo sin hacer fuerza - pero ponte en pie

- nada de lo que hice...me humillo todo el tiempo...- decía sakuno apretando el lazo levemente manchado de sangre

Kaoru estaba ya poniéndose nervioso y para colmo no tenía el teléfono de sumire.

- y yo haciéndole almuerzos... apoyándolo todas las tardes bajo ese sol, pudiendo estar en casa o con mis amigas.. - continuaba sakuno- ...eso es mentira.. El no es un príncipe.

Los ojos de kaoru se abrieron mucho. Ya si sabía de que le hablaba, el "príncipe ryoma". Si, ya había oído esa ridiculez.

- hablas de ryoma - dijo parándola casi a la fuerza - mira, mejor vete a casa.

No obtuvo respuesta de sakuno.

- ( la mueve con fuerzas) mira, no se que sucede pero sea lo que sea no es para hacer esto entiendes? - le dijo kaoru moviéndola con fuerza - no te puedo dejar aquí pero tampoco puedo perder el tiempo, debo irme a mi casa.

Sakuno volvió en si.

- lo siento mucho ! - dijo nerviosa y sonriendo un poco - discúlpeme, no quise golpearlo, de verdad lo siento.

Sakuno ya se sostenía por si misma en sus pies. Kaoru la soltó y tomo su bolso para irse, en verdad estaba cansando. Se giro sin más para irse.

- espere ! ( Se le acerca poniéndole una bandita en la mano y amarrándole el lazo en la herida de mas arriba) se que no es grave pero lléveselo, yo también llevo prisa y por favor...por favor - dijo sakuno suplicando con ambas manos sobre su brazo mientras derramaba solo dos lagrimas sobre su mano y el brazo que le tomaba) discúlpeme...no quise hacerlo..

Sin más se fue corriendo pasando por su lado. La vergüenza le volvió. Kaoru se quedo asombrado.

- shhh.. Necesito un te de tilo... - murmuro mientras empezaba a caminar con el lazo rosa movido por en viento

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ese enano me esta mirando - pensaba mary sentada en el autobús enfrente a echizen

- la estoy fastidiando...que bien - pensaba ryoma sonriendo

- muy bien niño ( dijo mary cruzándose de piernas) que te pasa? - pregunto alzando una ceja

- eres un poco odiosa - dijo echizen- se que no te caigo bien y me importa poco

- debe importarte poco porque a mi no me importas tu en lo mas mínimo. Pienso que eres un niño creído y nada más

- no me importa

- a mi tampoco

- pues que bueno

- amen.

El borracho seguía bebiendo y viéndolos. Mary saco el libro de nuevo y continúo con la lectura. Ryoma se quedo mirando la portada. Estaba aburrido y le llegaba sakuno de nuevo a la cabeza.

- que cosa lees? - pregunto

- nada que te importe - dijo mary pasando la hoja

Ryoma cerró sus ojos cruzándose de brazos. Estaba muy parlanchín. Desde el suceso de esa tarde sentía un hormigueo en la espalda y un poco de fragilidad antes algunas cosas.

- la conciencia no te deja verdad? - comento mary sin salir de su libro ni un segundo

El autobús entro en un túnel oscureciendo todo y solo dando pequeñas brechas de luz cada cierto tiempo.

- no se de que hablas - dijo echizen

- de lo que le hiciste a sakuno. jm.. ( rió para si) te lamentaras pronto, eso te lo aseguro. No sabes de lo que te pierdes

Cuando volvió la luz al autobús y habían salido del túnel, mary iba a seguir con su lectura pero..

- me pierdo de algo dices? - pregunto ryoma ahora a su lado alzando una ceja

Los ojos negros de la chica morena se abrieron bastante.

- te crees shadowman ahora? - pregunto ella molesta

- que edad tienes?

- mucha mas que tu, podría ser tu madre

- se ve que eres vieja, si, pero no creo que para ser mi madre - dijo ryoma indiferente

- no entiendes una indirecta de "cállate"?

Ryoma guardo silencio mientras el borracho caminaba de un lado a otro en el autobús.

- donde vives? - pregunto mary luego de muchos minutos

- shhhh !

Mary fruncio el seño cuando ryoma la mando a callar. Cuadras mas adelante ryoma bajo del autobús sin mas y ella, 5 cuadras mas adelante también bajo.

-ya llegue - dijo ryoma al entrar en su casa

Todos estaban viendo TV y riendo. Subió a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y llego a una conclusión.

- me siento mal por lo que me dijo - comento para si posando un brazo sobre su frente.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Fuji y eiji estaban traumados. En un trauma de los buenos. Oishi y Tezuka estaban con una mimadera, al menos así lo veían ellos. Oishi se la pasaba como un doctor viendo la inflamación de tezuka y ofreciéndose para llevarlo a casa mientras que tezuka se negaba y decía que estaba bien y que quería quedarse un rato mas acompañándolos. La sonrisa de Fuji estaba casi en cero y eiji ya era la 6ta vez que se paraba a dar vueltas y tomar "aire fresco" a pesar de que ya estaban en aire fresco. Por alguna razón ninguno de los 4 se paraba y decía la frase tan ansiada por todos, " me voy a casa, es tarde y estoy cansado, nos vemos". Eiji sacó su celular y marco un número mientras estaba parado frente a una fuente cercana a la cafetería, eran ya las 8 en punto de la noche.

- diga? - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado

- me muero -.- ! - dijo eiji recargándose de una banca

- eiji? jajajja - rió - como que te mueres pequeño?

- . aquí estoy con fuji, Oishi y Tezuka en el centro en una cafetería. - comento

- jijiiji y? que pasa? - pregunto la persona bastante divertida.

Eiji suspiro mirando para donde ellos un poco y contó con lujo de detalle lo que paso y lo que estaba viendo, pensando y pasando en ese momento.

- oohhh.. P pero eso esta bien eiji - dijo ella

- ¬¬ bien? me estoy muriendo no solo de la angustia sino del aburrimiento ! - grito eiji con el celular de frente a su labios

- aahh ! pero no grites !

- mary es en serio -.-U siento que me pierdo de algo

- y fuji?

Eiji le echo una ojeada a fuji.

-...ese ya me da pena. Esta en silencio mirando para los lados. seguro espera que alguien lo salve.

- jajajajaja

La carcajadas de mary seguida por un ruido de cosas cayéndose resonaron por el celular.

- O.o mary? - pregunto eiji tomando el teléfono con ambas manos

- jaja estoy bien... creo.. - suspira- dime algo eiji... que te pasa con oishi?

- he?

- me escuchaste

- como que que me pasa con oishi? - pregunto sentándose en la banca

- sí, porque tu "angustia" y demás de cosas me parecen que se deben a algo

- solo estoy cansado

- pues vete a casa

- pero no puedo ¬¬ !

- y por que? - pregunto mary muy elocuente.

- no se solo no puedo irme, si tezuka o alguien dice que se va, pues si me voy.

- no será que no te quieres ir sin antes saber como y con quien se ira cada quien?

- -.-U mary...por dios...

- jajaja llámame cuando llegues a casa - dijo para lanzarle un beso luego y cerrar

Eiji cerró el celular con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Se paro y regreso a la mesa viendo a Tezuka y a oishi ahora hablando de libros.

- ... ( se sienta al lado de fuji) dios.. - murmura suspirando.

- fatigado eiji? - pregunto en tono bajo fuji acercándose un poco a el y girando el rostro para verlo

- ahh.. n-nUUu un poco Syuusuke, un poco - comento eiji en voz baja también

-con quien hablabas? - pregunto fuji ladeado su rostro con este recargado de una mano

- con mary.. ya la conoces no? - comento eiji posándose de la misma forma que fuji

- ah si, la chica de piel bronceada - dijo sonriendo con mas animo - la causante del alboroto de hoy seguramente

- no lo dudes, esta loca - comento eiji pasando un dedo por su mejilla sonriendo

- vaya, creo que ya entiendo como esta contigo - dijo sonriendo con un poco de malicia fuji

- oye ! - exclamo eiji en voz baja

Syuusuke Fuji rió un poco por la cara de eiji mientas oishi y tezuka los miraban un tanto intrigados, pero, la intriga paso a mayores cuando a fuji le cayo una hojita seca en el cabello y eiji, con mucha delicadeza se la quito del pelo, riendo, enseñándosela a fuji y este riendo también muy alegremente.

- atrae hojas fuji - dijo riendo eiji

- algo tengo que atraer en esta vida y no me quejo si son hojas - comento con complacencia

- y. que pasa que están tan alegres? - pregunto tezuka incorporándose hacia el frente de la mesa.

Eiji y fuji se miraron.

- aparte de que tiene rato largo hablando con oishi ahora le molesta que nos riamos un poco? - pensó eiji

- ríe fuji...ríe.. tu puedes... - pensó fuji sonriendo con una gracia muy extraña.

- .. he... bueno.. - musito tezuka

- saben? ( poniéndose de pie) eiji y yo nos vamos, yo lo llevo a su casa - dijo fuji viendo a tezuka directamente

Eiji se quedo mirando a fuji. Le salvo la vida. Oishi se quedo extrañado.

- hemm.eiji te vas con fuji entonces? - pregunto oishi apoyando los brazos de la mesa

- sí - dijo con determinación eiji- que mas da.. - pensó poniéndose de pie.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas.

- Disfruten su velada - dijo fuji con cierta insinuación

- solo hablamos, esto no es una cita ni mucho menos - dijo tezuka defendiéndose del veneno de fuji en su palabras

- no parece - contraataco eiji sonriendo con naturalidad- es que se ven muy a gusto. nada en especial he, pásenla bien - finalizo alzando una mano- n-n

Oishi guardo silencio impresionado por la actitud de ambos. Tezuka no movió un músculo.

- tranquilo oishi que lo tuyo viene... - pensó eiji mirándolo con ganas de golpearlo hasta con el mismo tezuka

- espero a sadaharu le quede de ese jugo...le echare laxante para ti querido tezuka si me vuelves a hacer una cosa como esta - pensó fuji sonriendo.

Oishi se puso en pie.

- bueno, yo también me retiro, te llevo a casa tezuka? - pregunto mirando a su amigo.

eiji miro a tezuka y el fuji que antes le sonreía abrió un poco sus ojos viendo al capitán el cual sintió cierta presión.

- he.. no, no, yo llego solo - dijo poniéndose en pie- pasen buenas noches.

Fuji y eiji se despidieron y se fueron, Oishi hizo lo mismo y Tezuka también.

- eiji, que opinas de esos dos? - pregunto fuji al tiempo que se detenía para tomar su camino

- sinceramente no se pero, no interesa realmente. - dijo fingiendo no interés - nos vemos amigo, descansa.

Se despidieron.

Al Otro día en los entrenamientos, los chicos estaban jugando duro. Ryoma contra Momoshiro ese día el cual no estaba muy "happy". Las devoluciones que le hacía a ryoma se veían más fuertes que en un partido a muerte y el chico estaba un poco intimidado. Kaoru descansaba mirando a los lados con cierta preocupación. Ese día ni tomoka, ni Horio y ni el grupito mágico de echizen estaba ahí, o es que se estaban tardando?.

- muy bien, descansen media hora muchachos - dijo oishi dándole una palmada a kawamura que estaba a su lado flexionando los brazos muy feliz

Los chicos fueron a beber agua y lavarse el rostro. Sadaharu estaba hablando con oishi sobre las votaciones así como también con tezuka y Syuusuke. Kaoru estaba al lado de ellos pero mirando hacia afuera despistado.

- pasa algo kaoru? - pregunto sadaharu viéndolo

- shh... donde esta el club de ryoma? - pregunto extrañado

Ryoma lo escucho y miro también, no había nadie. Momoshiro pasó por el lado de kaoru saliendo de la cancha no sin antes decir unas palabras.

- digamos que cierto niño ha estado de mal criado y lo han dejado

Eiji estaba en otras bancas sentado solo con la toalla en la cabeza mirando sus pies. Los movía como un niño de un lado a otro. Un fuerte pito sonó en su oído derecho.

- haaaaaaaaaaa ! . ! ( saltando al frente tapándose el oído con una mano) - grito eiji

Los que estaban cerca miraron hacia allá.

- jijijijji - rió mary de oreja a oreja con un pito plateado en los labios - hola eiji !

- estas demente... -.-UUU - dijo girándose para verla

La chica que estaba detrás de la verja se subió con rapidez y saltó dentro cayendo a un lado de eiji sonriendo como una niña.

- miraaaaaa ! - - le extendiendo un papel a eiji

Eiji tomo el papel un poco asustado mientras mary sonreía con una mano en la cintura.

- sacaste A en calculo? pero esto es un sueño ! - dijo riendo eiji.

- shiiii ! - dijo mary sonriendo mas - puedo morir hoy y seré feliz !

- huumm ( se le acerca posándose a su lado y murmurando) ¬¬ no digas eso que pueden aparecer matones aquí listos para mandarte a la puerta de san pedro - dijo en broma eiji.

- -.¬ que insinúas? ...

Ambos luego de unos segundos se abrazaron felizmente casi bailando por la calificación. Fuji sonrió, les parecían divertidos.

- al parecer eiji tiene una compañera para sus locuras - comento Sadaharu anotando en su mascota

- tienes que anotar eso también? - pregunto kawamura rascándose la nuca detrás de sadaharu

Los lentes de sadaharu brillaron por los rayos del sol girándose hacia donde kawamura con su lápiz en alto.

- claro kawamura, claro - sonrió.

- ejejeje n.nUUUU

Oishi siguió anotando los nombres para la votación. Sumire hablaba por su celular fuera de la cancha. Kaoru se acerco a sumire luego de que esta terminara.

- shh..

- hu?

Sumire se giro encontrándose con el alto muchacho, sonrió un poco.

- que pasa Kaidoh? - pregunto llevándose una mano a la cadera

- ...shh.. y..su nieta? - pregunto mirando a un lado con cierta vergüenza cosa que sumire no noto.

- ah.. no vino a clases, se sentía muy mal del estomago me dijo pero, puede que venga a las practicas porque su amiga tomoka se lo rogó.

Kaidoh se retiro sin decir más fuera de la cancha y al hacerlo los chicos notaron por primera vez en ese día que kaoru estaba un poco despeluñado. Tenía muchos rasguños y rojizos cortecitos en los brazos.

- se habrá caído? - pregunto eiji mirándolo

- puede ser.. - respondió mary pasando una mano por su larga cabellera negra

Sumire con un silbato llamo a los chicos y justo ahí momoshiro entraba a la cancha, ya se iba a votar si se iba o no a la quermes.

- pero faltan kaoru, la nieta de la profesora y mas personas - comento kawamura

- es club se ryoma y kaoru en resumen - dijo sonriendo Fuji

Mary miro de reojo al niño y este que tenía los ojos cerrados abrió un ojo viéndola.

- da igual - dijo sin mas con la raqueta detrás suyo.

- esperemos - comento momoshiro mirando a un lado como si no había escuchado a ryoma.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- pe..pero sakuno, como que no iras a votar? tu eras una de las que hablo de la convivencia, la amistad, solidaridad y.. - decía horio rogándole a ella en media cancha

- dije que no. me voy a casa luego de esto. solo vine para no romper la promesa que le hice a mi abuela. -contesto sakuno

Los chicos no entendían por que ella se veía tan...triste, pálida? con los ojos enrojecidos y un poco desanimada.

- sakuno dinos que te pasa por favor, soy tu amiga ! - exigía tomoka casi a gritos enfrente suyo.

- ya dije que no es nada

Kaoru se quedo fuera de la cancha de las chicas viendo a horio y los demás hablando con sakuno. Horio se giro viendo a kaoru.

-y que hace aquí sempai Kaidoh ? - se pregunto

- recuerden que hoy es la votación - dijo Kachirou

- es cierto ! vamos sakuno - dijo tomoka tomando la mano de su amiga

- que no ! no pisare esa área mas - grito soltándose y caminando hacia la salida de la cancha.

- por dios pero que pasa hoy? - pregunto horio casi al borde de un colapso nervioso

Sakuno salio de la cancha bajando la vista sabiendo que kaoru estaba cerca y que los rasguños seguían ahí enrojecidos. Se detuvo pensando en preguntarle como seguía pero tenía vergüenza y poco animo. siguió caminando.

- shhh.. huir no soluciona nada.. - dijo kaoru mirando aun la cancha.

Sakuno se detuvo. era verdad pero aun no estaba lista.

- termina lo que empezaste - finalizo kaoru girándose.

Camino rumbo a las canchas de los chicos, pasando por el lado de ella mientras horio y los demás se acercaban.

- ven a votar shhh - dijo kaoru casi inaudible.

Sakuno frunció el seño mirando el suelo. Esos chicos de esa nueva escuela necesitaban apoyo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-**

- bien, ya tienen todos sus papeles, mayoría de votos gana. - dijo sumire mirando a kaoru entrar - ahh.. por fin llegas.

Los chicos miraron a la "serpiente". Estaban en fila todos con unos papelitos en mano y lápices con una urnita pequeña echa por sadaharu y kawamura muy rápidamente.

- shhh.. Viene alguien mas - dijo tomando su papel.

- como que viene alguien mas? - Pregunto momoshiro - enloqueciste serpiente? - pregunto riendo un poco.

- ssshh !

Justo cuando Tezuka iba a hablar, Los chicos más pequeños corrían hacia la cancha encabezados por sakuno.

- esperen ! - grito horio acercándose

- ya llegamos ! - grito tomoka detrás de sakuno.

Sumire se sorprendió de ver a su nieta ahí y más con el mal estado en el que andaba. Momoshiro sonrió. Ryoma abrió los ojos de golpe.

- tuvimos contratiempos pero llegamos - dijo horio riendo.

- tuvimos que luchar un poco he? - rió Kachirou al lado de su amigo.

Ryoma juro que nunca vería a sakuno pisar de nuevo esa cancha y menos luego de lo sucedido. Esta paso por su lado sin verlo y tomo un papel de manos de su abuela.

- .. Terminare lo que comencé, no dejare a esos estudiantes que gustan del tennis como nosotros solos en lo que les toca. - dijo sakuno con un poco mas de animo.

- TT que niña tan buena ! - dijo momoshiro llorando

- TT siii - dijeron al unísono eiji y mary.

- bueno bueno basta de sentimentalismo.. Vamos a esto, escriban sus votos y éntrenlos en la urna - dijo sadaharu echando primero el suyo - solo marquen si o no.

Todos empezaron a marcar. Mientras ryoma lo hacia alzo la vista para ver a sakuno quien marcaba su papel contra una de las bancas.

Todos fueron uno por uno echando sus papeles, luego de 2 minutos, se comenzó con el conteo por parte de kawamura. Gracias a dos votos mas de sí, la votación se cerró dando como resultado que irían a la quermés todos y cada uno como una actividad extra del club de tennis tanto femenino como masculino de la escuela seigaku.

- siiii ! - gritaron emocionados los mas chicos

- bien, el sábado, o sea mañana, a las 10 de la mañana aquí en esta cancha, luego iremos caminando o en autobús hasta la quermés. Lleven dinero, animo y.. ( Sonríe) diviértanse - finalizo la profesora sumire.

Los chicos asintieron con seriedad como si fuera una misión. Luego de eso se siguió con la otra partecita del entrenamiento. Kaoru iba a jugar contra kawamura que estaba mas animado que de costumbre.

- juego kaoru contra kawamura, mayor puntaje gana, has el final del entrenamiento. - dijo oishi.

Kaoru iba caminando a su parte de la cancha siendo visto por todos para comenzar el partido cuando vio que ya sakuno, dejando a horio y a los otros se retiraba. Kaoru Paso de largo por su lado de la cancha corriendo.

- ah? - se preguntaron todo anonadados.

- pero para donde va? -pregunto horio

- seguro se le olvido algo - comento fuji

Kaoru hizo a una distancia de sakuno su característico sonido y esta se detuvo girándose.

- Kaidoh sempai? que pasa?

- ssshh (saca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el lazo rosado debidamente lavado y planchado extendiéndoselo) toma - dijo secamente

La quijada de los chicos que miraban se cayó al suelo. Se quedaron mudos. El mismo ryoma estaba moviéndose a un lado a ver si veía mejor eso que no asimilaba bien. Sakuno se quedo mirando su lazo rosa y lo tomo.

- gracias por su ayuda - dijo haciendo su cuerpo hacia delante en una reverencia - y discúlpeme una vez mas.

- ssshh

Kaoru se giro sin mas caminando a la cancha. Sakuno siguió caminando.

- igual.. Aun estoy sangrando.. - pensó cerrando su puño contra su pecho mientras veía de reojo a ryoma al alejarse.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-**

_Bien, He notado que un 90 no quiere mucho a sakuno. Pobre muchacha pero es que no puedo matarla. Huumm..bueno si puedo pero .. jejeje. Tranquilos que esto mejorará, gracias por el apoyo y no es que me agrade mucho sakuno pero como dije antes, no puedo matarla, por otra parte hay que dejar que su tiempo de "amo a ryoma" pase por todas sus fases para dar luego paso a las demás cosas. _

_El próximo capitulo lo tengo listo ya y créanme, esta muy gracioso. Cuídense mucho y disfruten. _

_Att: Eiji_

_P.D: El yaoi se ira dando poco a poco, así que tranquilos n.n_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rumores.**_

En los vestidores de los chicos había un silencio de muerte mientras mary estaba pegada a la puerta con un vaso para escuchar.

- -.- hablen por dios ! - rogaba en voz baja.

adentro, los únicos que empezaron a hablar un poco fueron horio y sus amigos pero entre ellos. La mayoría de ojos estaban fijos en Kaoru.

-shhhh.. que me miran? - pregunto mamushi con su pecho al desnudo mirándolos a todos

- nada nada.. es solo que.. - comenzó a decir Momoshiro a medio vestir echándole un brazo al hombro de la serpiente con confianza - andando con niñas menores he kaoru? serpiente pervertida ! - dijo riendo haciéndole coscorrones suave en la cabeza

- que?¡ - exclamo alejándose de momoshiro

- tranquilo kaoru - dijo eiji poniéndose su pantalón de lo mas tranquilo con una sonrisa - sumire no se enojara.

- .. de que diablos me están hablando? - pregunto ahora indignado kaoru

Mary se estaba muriendo de la risa afuera mientras alguien se acercaba a ella por atrás.

siguiendo dentro...

- desde cuando andas con la nieta de la profesora? - pregunto kawamura uniéndose a la broma

- shhh.. solo unos depravados como ustedes pueden pensar eso.. - murmuro pasadote una toalla por su pecho

- y esos aruñones ? te golpeaste? - pregunto eiji mirando el cuerpo bien formado pero rasguñado y un poco golpeado de su amigo

- sh.. eso me lo hizo esa niña. - dijo mirando a un lado

- ooooohhhhh - corearon todos con malicia menos ryoma

- shhhh ! o.ó pervertidos muchachos retorcidos debería decirle a tezuka que los entrene para limpiarles esa mentesucha cochambrosa - dijo girándose hacia ellos.

afuera, mary escuchando eso

- ja.. -.- ( separándose de la puerta con una mano en la cadera) quizás ese mismo tezuka sea el mas retorcido - comento asintiendo mientras la persona se acercaba mas sin que ella lo notara.

adentro...

Kaoru contó entrecortadamente lo que paso el día anterior omitiendo las palabras desconsoladas de dolor por ryoma que ella dijo. Solo apunto que sakuno se sentía mal por algo que le había pasado y sin querer lo golpeo con frustración.

- u.ú ahh.. si.. cierto que ayer en la tarde aquí paso alguito si.. - dijo momoshiro llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

Fuji salio de uno de los cubículos con una toalla en su cabello un poco mojado.

- que paso aquí ayer? - pregunto intrigado secándose el pelo

Los chicos al verlo rieron. Ryoma seguía cambiándose en silencio.

- o.o que? - pregunto fuji

- a Syuusuke no le gusta el chisme pero le entretiene - dijo eiji riendo a mas no poder contra uno de los guardarropas

fuji inevitablemente rió también con un muy sutil rubor en sus mejillas.

- oigan y oishi? - pregunto sadaharu integrándose a la conversación

- pues anda con tezuka de seguro, no se separan últimamente - comento kawamura poniéndose sus zapatos. - escuche que saldrían esta noche a ver una obra de teatro o algo así.

- oooohhhhhhh - corearon los chicos de nuevo menos kaoru, ryoma y fuji que se rascaba una mejilla

- carai... debo conseguirme parejita también - dijo momoshiro rascándose la cabeza- no puedo dejarme ganar de mamushi con las chicas o.ó

- shhh.. que fastidio.. - murmuro el joven ya con ropa

Ryoma iba a salir ya vestido por la puerta mientras todos los observaban cuando un ruido de esta que venía desde afuera lo detuvo en seco haciendo que se asombrara. Alguien había puesto con fuerza la mano contra la puerta.

afuera...

- O.o ayyy... que susto - dijo mary contra la puerta de los vestidores con tezuka enfrente que la acorralaba

- que yo soy un que? - pregunto alzando una ceja

desde adentro los chicos se amontonaron para escuchar. Mary tomo compostura dejando a un lado el susto que le había dado el capitán.

- dije que posiblemente usted sea el mas retorcido - comento mirándolo

- y quien eres tu para decir eso de mi?

- no lo digo, lo supongo

- y que me has visto hacer para suponer eso? - pregunto viéndola fijamente

- aparte de salir en citas con el vice capitán del equipo? no, nada. - dijo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

- creo que la retorcida es otra aquí y en todo caso, a usted que le importa? es de la CIA?

-FBI, próximamente la CIA - respondió ella metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo.

- debería pensar mejor en no andar abusando de menores. mire que andar saliendo con un muchacho de escuela cuando usted ya va en la universidad. Le debería dar vergüenza

adentro...

- ( susurrando) oh.. parece que eiji también tiene lo suyo - dijo momoshiro mirando al chico de reojo.

- o.o no ! - se defendió eiji en voz baja.

afuera..

- que muchacho? de que me habla?

- de eiji, de quien mas? - dijo apartándose de la puerta y de ella

- eiji es mi amigo, le tengo afecto y nada mas. No soy aprovechada como otros..

- Cuantos años tienes? 20? 19?

-18, y usted?

- 17

- quiere salir?

- como?

adentro

- queee? - preguntaron todos asombrados

afuera

- que si quiere salir esta noche o.. ya tiene planes? - dijo sonriendo malvadamente

- sí, ya tengo planes con otra persona.

- por..pura casualidad esa persona es oishi?

- Cual es su problema con oishi, le interesa?

adentro.

- eiji, te pegan los cuernos.. - rió momoshiro mientras los demás reían

- (siguiendo la broma) TT diablos.. - dijo eiji

- y de ambas partes entonces.. - menciono fuji riendo con malicia para si

Los chicos lo miraron con cara de "perdón? repite eso que no entendimos". Eiji miro a fuji alzando una ceja.

afuera.

- me vio cara de abusadora de menores? - pregunto

- sinceramente..? - pregunto tezuka cruzándose de brazos con una leve sonrisa.

Shiba e inoue iban caminando rumbo a los vestidores para saludar a los chicos mientras shiba forcejeaba con su cámara.

- que pasa shiba? la vas a dañar - dijo inoue viéndola

- o.ó es que no quiere tomar fotos ! creo que el botón se atasco - comento mientras presionaba una y otra vez el botón.

En los vestidores, Ryoma no aguantaba.

- dios no aguanto esto, me voy ! - dijo abriendo la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Al hacer esto mary salio disparada a los brazos de tezuka el cual la sostuvo gracias a sus buenos reflejos y justo ahí la cámara de shiba tomo una foto de ambos así.

- por fin ! ya sirve ! - grito emocionada sin ver lo que pasaba al frente.

Ryoma siguió de largo mirando de reojo a mary y a tezuka.

- carai.. pero que rápidos.. - murmuro alejándose.

Mary se separo de tezuka apretando el puño y mirando a ryoma.

- desgraciado niño ! ten mas cuidado ! casi me llevo a este ogro ! - dijo señalando a tezuka

- ah ! me ensucie.. - murmuro tezuka pasándose una mano por la ropa que se había llenado de un poco de brillo rosa de labios de mary

Mary camino hasta dentro de los vestidores mirando a los chicos muyyyyy callados y sentaditos como si nada.

- o.ó vamonos eiji que ese enano me molesto ! - grito

- he.. si si... nnUUUU nos vemos chicos ! - dijo eiji nervioso y parándose.

Mary le tomo de la mano halándolo mientras murmuraba un montón de cosas. Nadie vio lo que paso luego de que ryoma salio porque todos se lanzaron a sentarse para que no los descubrieran ahí.

oishi iba caminando en busca de los demás que tenían eternidades metidos en los vestidores cuando mary le paso por el lado casi llevándoselo por delante con eiji agarrado.

- eiji? - pregunto mirándolo pasar a su lado arrastrado

- ..U adiós oishi ! - dijo despidiéndose con una mano mientras era arrastrado.

Oishi mirando hacia atrás boquiabierto se acerco a tezuka que se limpiaba a toda costa la ropa manchada.

- O.o y eso tezuka? - pregunto viendo la marca de brillo de labios

- ahh.. nada.. - dijo suspirando.

Ambos chicos se retiraron de allí sin entrar a los vestidores.

Fuji salió disparado pasando por el lado de tezuka y oishi los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos. Mary y eiji no iban muy lejos de tezuka y fuji, a escasos pasos ya que arrastrar a eiji no era tarea fácil.

- chicos ! esperen ! - grito fuji corriendo a mas no poder.

Mary se detuvo y eiji miro hacia atrás a fuji y detrás de fuji a tezuka y a oishi que iban doblando justamente para donde ellos estaban. Fuji, se tropezó con una piedra y salio impactado contra mary y eiji. Los 3 cayeron detrás de unos arbustos unos encima de otros.

- escuchaste algo oishi? - pregunto tezuka caminando cerca de los arbustos

- no.. creo. - dijo oishi dudando de si y mirando a los lados. - y fuji? por donde se fue?

- ni idea, vamos al teatro entonces? - pregunto tezuka

- si, démonos prisa.

Los chicos siguieron su camino mientas fuji, eiji y mary se quedaban boquiabiertos. Los 3 se miraron y llegaron a un acuerdo.

- hay que seguirlos - dijeron al unísono asintiendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma caminaba por las afuera de la escuela con una mano en el bolsillo. Tenía hambre y mucha. La risa de unas chicas lo volvió a la realidad. reconoció la risa de una, la de tomoka y por deducción casi matemática supo que la otra debía pertenecer a sakuno.

- oh mira ! ahí esta mi príncipe ! - grito tomoka corriendo hacia donde ryoma.

- ah..-.-U que fastidio.. - murmuro ryoma

Sakuno camino pasando por el lado de ryoma y tomoka y poniéndose a una debida distancia de ambos.

- príncipe ! iremos juntos a la quermés ! - dijo sonriendo tomoka

- si, iremos juntos. Tu, yo y TODO el equipo seigaku - dijo acentuando bastante el "todo"

Tomoka veía a sakuno de reojo.

- Sakuno ven a saludar al príncipe n.n !

Sakuno apretó el puño.. no podía mostrar debilidad.

- ( mira a los lados) cual príncipe tomoka? - dijo con mucha naturalidad

- sakuno? o.o - pregunto tomoka sin entender - he.. aquí sakuno, mi príncipe ryoma ven ! nn - dijo nuevamente tratando de llamar la atención de la chica

ryoma alzo una ceja, le molestaba que lo ignoraran.

-ah. hablas de ECHIZEN - dijo en tono despectivo sakuno girándose y viendo a ryoma con mucha naturalidad.

ryoma se quedo viendo que sakuno lo miraba muy diferente a como lo hacia antes. Lo miraba como ella podría mirar a cualquier gente.

- que le pasa a sakuno? .. - pregunto en un susurro tomoka.

Ryoma miraba fijamente a sakuno y esta como si nada.

-...tengo que poder... - pensó sakuno frunciendo un poco el seño- tengo que.. me lo prometí. Una persona que me hace tanto mal especialmente a mi corazón no merece perdón...

ryoma dio unos pasos mientras kaoru se acercaba por donde ellos estaban saliendo de la escuela.

- el sábado será un buen día sakuno. - dijo ryoma riendo pasando por su lado

- espero que te diviertas porque yo no voy - dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando su bolso con fuerza- buenas noches

Sin más, comenzó a caminar un poco más aprisa que ryoma pasando por su lado.

que no va? - pensaron al unísono ryoma y tomoka-

como era posible?. Kaoru caminaba mirando a los 3 cuando tomoka se giró y vio a la serpiente, corrió hacia el.

- sempai kaidoh, la profesora sumire lo buscaba hace unos minutos, dicen que de su casa llamaron que se comunicara lo mas pronto posible.

- shhh... para que? - pregunto sin mucho animo

- (encogiéndose de hombros) ni idea - dijo tomoka.

La chica se despidió de los demás animosamente y se fue a casa. Kaoru y ryoma se quedaron un momento viéndose hasta que kaoru, comenzó a caminar, debía hallar un teléfono publico porque no traía su celular ese día.

Camino por la calle central en busca de un teléfono. Estaba un poco llena la calle. Algunas chicas pasaban por su lado quedándosele viendo pero el no hacia caso. El viento un poco caliente movía sus cabellos negros de un lado a otro. se detuvo bajo un poste de luz que se prendió, dando a entender que estaba anocheciendo.

-shhh... y ahora..? - murmuro dando unos pasos.

Siguió caminando por un parque, saliendo del bullicio y el gran movimiento que había en las calles centrales. Los rayos rojizos, cada vez más débiles le daban por medio rostro. En frente del parque vio un teléfono público por fin.

camino sin prisa mientras unos niños de 12 años pasaban patinando a su lado riendo.

-shhh.. esos niños.. - dijo casi gruñendo mientras se metía a la cabina.

Llamo a su casa, le dijeron que pasaba por víveres y frutas y unas sodas para la cena. Acepto y cerró el teléfono.

- y esa era la urgencia? - se pregunto alzando una ceja.

camino de regreso pero escucho un sonido extraño desde el parque. Un chirrido. Un chirrido muy constante. Desde afuera noto que el parque no estaba en buenas condiciones. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando pero un maullido suave de gato lo detuvo. Sus orejas se movieron un poco, dedujo que eran gatitos pequeños. Dando pasos hacia atrás sin girarse volvió a ponerse en la entrada del parque. Miro a los lados y entro.

Camino por un largo sendero de hojas secas, algunas basuras y piedras. En verdad estaba feo ese parque. Luego de pasar eso vio un columpio moviéndose y los maullidos de los gatos se hicieron más sonantes.

- ssshh... (frunce el seño dejando su bolso bajo un árbol casi escondido y quitándose la chaqueta de la escuela)

Kaoru se quedo con una camisa blanca por fuera nada mas mientras caminaba a los columpios. Allí vio una caja moviéndose un poco. Los gatitos estaban ahí seguramente. Se acerco de prisa y se agacho frente a la caja. allí estaban 4 gatitos pequeños que comenzaron a maullar al verlo y trataban de subir. Kaoru sonrió un poco, eran preciosos y pequeños. Metió una mano y tomo a uno en ella. Le cabía justamente en una mano ! .

- shhh.. ( pasándole un dedo por la cabecita al gatito)

Un fuerte viento levanto un poco de tierra cegándolo un poco y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayo para atrás sentado pero no solo eso, sino que pateo hacia si con una pierna la caja de gatitos y estos le cayeron encima. comenzaron a lamerlo y alguno que otro travieso a pegarle las uñitas no muy filosas por sus tamaños.

- jejejee..shh.. (ríe tomando a uno de su cabeza)

comenzó a jugar con los gatitos. Una persona se puso detrás de él y él pudo ver la sombra al frente dejando de sonreír.

- O.o sempai kaidoh? - pregunto sakuno con 3 gatitos en los brazos

- shhh ?¡¡¡ ( se gira un poco mirando a sakuno)

- O.oUU que...hace?

Kaoru miro a los gatitos y a sakuno varias veces hasta que se ruborizo un poco. Parecía un niño de 5 años jugando ahí con los gatos.

- s..shh..

- veo que le gustan los gatos n.n yo prefiero los perritos pero igual son animalitos lindos.

- que haces aquí?

Sakuno se agacho a su lado poniendo a los gatos que tenia junto a los otros y lo miro.

- iba caminando y.. heemm.. pare aquí n.nUU... es que andaba distraída. Igual ya conozco este lugar, cuando era mas pequeña venia. Aproveche para entrar y me di cuenta que esto esta lleno de gatitos.

- lleno? - pregunto kaoru - donde?

- ( señalando al sureste) por allá están muchos gatitos, algunos mas grandes que estos. Hay uno lastimado, es muy grande y no puedo sacarlo de abajo de un tronco.

Kaoru se puso en pie limpiando su ropa así como sakuno.

- quiere venir a ver?

- shhhh

- nnU tomare eso como un si.

Sakuno empezó a caminar. Traía su ropa de jugar tennis ya que solo fue ese día a la escuela a eso. Kaoru caminaba a su lado por ese laberinto extraño de parque en el que estaban. parecía mas un bosque porque la maleza y las plantas se habían comido los juegos que estaban allí. Solo algunos columpios servían. Kaoru miro la cara seria de sakuno y las pequeñas bolsitas casi invisibles debajo de los ojos enrojecidos de ella.

- shh.. estabas llorando ? - pregunto mirando a un lado

Sakuno lo miro de reojo y volvió la vista al frente bajándola un poco.

- si.. pero no se preocupe ! - dijo sonriendo un poco y viéndolo- ya se me es costumbre ! - dijo riendo con cierta amargura.

Kaoru la miro alzando una ceja sin reír ante ese supuesto chiste. Llegaron hasta donde un gran árbol que estaba partido en dos partes y una 3 parte de una de esas dos mitades estaba atrapando a un gato muy grande y gordo que tenia una herida en el abdomen. Kaoru se agacho junto con sakuno que lo imito.

- la sangre esta seca sempai, supuse que tenia mucho así. casi no se mueve. - explico sakuno.

- shhh.. ( poniéndose de pie) yo moveré este tronco y tu sacas al gato.

- pero esta muy pesado, no podrá.

Kaoru paso despacio detrás del enorme tronco raspándose una rodilla con un trozo de cristal que estaba entre todo ese basurero. Se agarro de una parte del tronco con fuerza y comenzó a intentar levantarlo. Empujo hacia arriba con fuerza mientras fuertes gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro. se agacho para hacer mas fuerza con los brazos y cuerpo pero no se movía.

- deténgase que se puede hacer daño ! - le exigió sakuno poniéndose de pie

- shhh ! saca el gato cuando veas que lo levante - dijo haciendo mas presión.

Los músculos de los brazos y pecho de kaoru se acentuaron al hacer mas fuerza y lanzando un grito fuerte y tosco de su boca, alzo el enorme tronco un muy buen espacio para que sakuno sacara al enorme gato.

- ahora !

Sakuno no lo podía creer. Saco al gato y justo cuando lo hizo Kaoru soltó el tronco el cual cayo pesadamente haciendo sentir una vibración en donde ellos estaban. Sakuno por la rapidez cayó de lado en el suelo con el gato en brazos que casi agonizaba. Kaoru se recargo de una verja que estaba atrás jadeando.

- ah.. ( sentándose con el gato en el regazo) lo tengo - murmuro sakuno viendo al gato

- shhh..shh... (respirando agitadamente)

Media hora mas tarde, por la calle central corrían sakuno y kaoru. Kaoru con una caja llena de gatitos que recolectaron por todo ese parque y sakuno con el más grande y herido.

- shh.. segura que hay una veterinaria barata por aquí? - pregunto kaoru corriendo a mas no poder

- si, ryoma un día me hablo de que ahí llevaba a su gato - dijo siguiendo corriendo.

Sakuno se olvido de que corría acordándose de ese día y del dolor que le causaba el solo pensarlo. Llegaron a la veterinaria y los atendieron de inmediato. Kaoru se quedo afuera diciéndole a sakuno que si los veían con todos esos gatos no se los dejarían llevar. Sakuno entro sola y paso una hora entera ahí dentro mientras kaoru, aprovecho para comprar lo que le pidieron en la tienda del lado izquierdo de la veterinaria.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de Fuji había un tremendo alboroto. Eiji, Mary y el se estaban cambiando lo mas rápido que podían.

- ( poniéndose una falda dentro del baño) seguro fuji que tu hermana no se molestara por tomar su ropa? - pregunto mary

- tranquila que no la usa, además cambia de guardarropa cada 3 meses - dijo fuji poniéndose una chaqueta y sonriendo

- dense prisa ! - grito eiji peinándose y viéndolo por un espejo.

Eiji se puso una ropa que tenia desde hace meses en la casa de fuji y mary una de la hermana de este que le quedo a la justa medida. La falda era larga y a un estilo muy europeo, unas botas y un top rojo vino con un escote bastante provocativo.

- me gusta como viste tu hermana - dijo mary riendo.

- vamonos ! - grito eiji

Los chicos se despidieron de las pocas personas que estaban en casa de fuji y se subieron a un taxi el cual tenían planeado pagar entre los tres. Fuji iba vestido con una chaqueta de jean negra y un pantalón de vestir negro con camisa blanca mientras que eiji vestía un pantalón un poco deportivo con bolsillos a los lados gris y una camiseta azul oscura con unas letras blancas con negro enfrente. Iban nerviosos en el taxi. Fuji solo miraba por la ventana al igual que eiji mientras mary en el medio los miraba de vez en cuando a ambos.

- una pregunta.. entiendo que ustedes estén haciendo esto pero.. yo por que? o.o - pregunto mary señalándose

- hmmm ..

Los chicos la miraron. La abrazaron al unísono.

- ¬¬...( mirándolos a ambos) son unos aprovechados.. - dijo susurrando

- ahhh... ( separándose) sinceramente Syuusuke... creo que estamos locos.. que hacemos? - dijo eiji mirando al sonriente Syuusuke

- pues.. es divertido, además, hay que ver que es lo que pasa con oishi y el capitán. -dijo serenamente

- si..es nuestro deber como miembros del club de...

Eiji no termino de decir la frase cuando mary les dio un leve zape a ambos.

- ineptos ! ( los hala hacia si por sus ropas) no ven que gustan del capitán y del vice capitán los dos? ¬¬

- QUE?¡¡¡¡ - gritaron con horror

- oigan, no puedo manejar así. - se quejo el que manejaba el taxi.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar al teatro. allí vieron que todo había comenzado.

- y en donde será? hay mas de 5 obras ahora mismo. - dijo eiji rascándose la cabeza con frustración

Fuji miraba intrigado las obras que se estaban presentando. El hombre de la taquillería estaba durmiéndose. Mary se acerco a el.

- oiga señor, cual es la sala mas llena? - pregunto

- ... que es lo que quiere mujer? - pregunto el hombre malhumorado

- o.ó óigame viejo panzón, busco a un sujeto alto con lentes de pelo castaño acompañado de otro mas bajo, de ojos verdes, sonriente y de cabello negro, viste una chaqueta de una escuela. - dijo mary golpeando con su mano la taquillería.

- sala 4, la danza de los cisnes. - dijo el hombro sin mucha emoción extendiendo la mano para que le paguen.

- o.ó... gracias.

Mary les hizo señas a fuji y eiji y entraron al teatro. el viejo no dijo nada, no podrían entrar a ninguna obra sin pagar.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la sala de la obra...

- ma...mary crees que estuvo bien que... - preguntaba eiji tartamudeando viendo todo medio vacío

- sí o.ó no pagare por una estupida obra de patos blancos. solo pago por patos sin son para comer !

Fuji rió un poco divertido mirando de reojo al señor que tomaba las taquillas con una cachetada muy marcada en la mejilla derecha. Se quedaron parados mirando la sala en busca de los chicos mientras bailaban los "cisnes" en el escenario.

- ahí están - dijo fuji señalando el lado derecho, la ultima fila

Los chicos miraron y si.. eran ellos. Caminaron sentándose detrás de ellos 4 filas arriba. Oishi se veía a gusto viendo la obra con una leve sonrisa mientras tezuka estaba sencillamente tranquilo.

- ( acomodándose en la silla) y por que vinieron a ver esta cosa? - pregunto eiji viendo a los bailarines saltar de un lado a otro

- te dije que ese capitán tuyo era medio extraño. - murmuro mary riendo

Los 3 clavaron las miradas en tezuka y oishi. Fuji recargo su delicado rostro de su mano derecha viendo mientras eiji se quedo cruzando de brazos viendo. Mary echo una ojeada a los lados y vio que no había mucha gente pero los pocos que había eran chicos jóvenes, era extraño.

Abajo...

- debemos tomar nota tezuka? - pregunto oishi en voz baja acercándose al oído del capitán

- no lo creo oishi, solo tomemos nota de lo importante. Madame Akari solo quiere el reporte con nombres, actuaciones, los hechos y como se desenvuelve la historia con respecto al arte - comento tezuka posando la mano derecha en su mentón

arriba...

- mira ! oishi le esta diciendo algo al oído a tezuka - dijo mary llamando la atención de los dos chicos a su lado

- jmm.. que será? - se pregunto intrigado fuji

abajo...

Tezuka bajo mano derecha porque le empezó a molestar la muñeca. Oishi miro esta y le puso una mano examinándola.

- la hinchazón bajo un poco - comento

arriba...

- O.O oishi le esta tomando la mano ! ese degenerado - dijo mary

- pero que diablos... - musito eiji echándose un poco mas para adelante mirando eso

abajo...

Tezuka movió la mano un poco rápido mostrándole a oishi que solo le molestaba.

- no me duele mucho que digamos - dijo

- me alegra saberlo, así podrás jugar sin problemas - dijo su compañero apoyándolo.

arriba..

- huumm tezuka aparto la mano bruscamente, como que no le gusto.. - murmuro mary

Los chicos estaban mudos.

abajo...

- de igual manera... - dijo oishi tomando con suavidad la muñeca de tezuka y levantando un poco el vendaje - debes tener cuidado. - dijo mirándolo.

Tezuka suspiro. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de ahora dañarse la muñeca. Se acomodo en el asiento

- lo se.. - musito viendo la obra.

arriba...

- oishi no se da por vencido, mira que cojerle la mano de nuevo - dijo mary tratando de ver mas.

- ...somos unos masoquistas Syuusuke.. - dijo eiji casi en depresión

- ni que lo digas.. - murmuro fuji.

- ya tranquilos que no pasa nada chicos solo están...O.o pero que esta haciendo tezuka ?

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos viendo con horror lo que acontecía mas abajo.

abajo...

Tezuka bajo su mano para escribir el nombre de otro personaje en la libreta que tenía en sus piernas cuando un tirón de dolor de su muñeca le hizo caer tanto el lápiz como la libreta.

- yo te la paso tezuka - dijo oishi

- no, yo puedo, sigue viendo la obra para que anotes - dijo tezuka agachándose del lado de oishi para tocar la libreta.

Tezuka tanteaba el suelo buscando sus cosas pero no los encontraba. movió un poco la pierna de oishi para buscar mas de ese lado haciendo que este, se acomodara mas hacia arriba en el asiento haciendo el cuerpo hacia atrás.

arriba...

- ... (eiji)

- ...(Fuji)

- enfermo ! o.ó - grito mary un poco - pero como se le ocurre?¡¡¡

abajo...

- aun no lo encuentras tezuka? - pregunto oishi un poco incomodo para escribir.

- tengo la libreta pero el lápiz no - dijo tezuka reincorporándose en la silla jadeando un poco. - diablos..

Tezuka se echo el cabello hacia atrás.

- toma ( pasándole un lápiz) anota tu mientras yo lo busco de tu lado - dijo oishi poniéndole su libreta en las piernas a tezuka.

arriba...

- ... ( con los ojos cerrados) mary... que esta haciendo oishi? - pregunto eiji traumado

- hemm no se, esta haciéndole algo abajo a tezuka no se. - tratando de ver.

-...

abajo...

Oishi luego de acomodar las cosas sobre las piernas de tezuka se agacho tanteando el suelo con las manos.

arriba...

- . haa ! - grito mary tapándose los ojos.

- no dios mío ! - murmuraba eiji temblando en su asiento.

Fuji estaba inmóvil desde hacían 15 minutos sin decir nada.

abajo...

- ahh.. tezuka, creo que esta atascado en una ranura de la pata de la silla, has el cuerpo hacia arriba para sacarlo - dijo oishi ya con el lápiz en la mano.

- si - asintió tezuka.

Este luego de moverse un poco con dificultad, echo el cuerpo para atrás en el asiento.

arriba...

- no se dan cuenta que están en un teatro?¡¡ - gritaba mary con horror

- no aguanto esto ! o.ó

eiji se puso en pie de un salto listo para tirarse desde ahí hasta donde estaban ellos dos. Mary y fuji que reacciono, lo agarraron con fuerza mientras este intentaba soltarse y algunos los mandaban a callar.

abajo...

- auch.. - se quejo oishi incorporándose en la silla con el lápiz

- ( arreglándose en el asiento) que paso oishi?

Oishi se llevo un dedo a la boca.

- me rasgue el dedo con el asiento - dijo mientras le pasaba el lápiz a tezuka con la otra mano.

arriba...

- sinceramente oishi se lleva el premio de lo mas enfermo de todo el mundo - dijo mary enroscada en su asiento.

- es..es..esto es..es..traumante..necesito un helado.. - musitaba eiji con los ojos desorbitados y los cabellos hacia arriba

- humm.. ( acomodándose en su asiento con una sonrisa) yo necesitare un sicólogo graduado en harvard - confeso fuji con tranquilidad.

La obra paso a las dos horas. Todos Aplaudieron y empezaron a pararse incluyendo Oishi y tezuka y pasaban por el lado de eiji y los demás.

- o.o oh no... vienen hacia acá ! - grito eiji moviendo a mary de un brazo.

- que mas da? ya nos tiramos el espectáculo triple x que dieron. - dijo mary resignada.

Fuji se puso en pie abriendo un poco sus ojos.

- yo me encargo de los dos..

Mary y eiji miraron a fuji que parecía un asesino en serie en esos momentos. Lo garraron y lo sentaron a la fuerza. Los chicos se aglomeraron a la esquina de fuji que era el que estaba sentado en el último asiento pegado a la pared. Tezuka y Oishi al acercarse los vieron. Mary estaba tratando de ver como se metía por el suelo y eiji simplemente estaba mirando para la pared con el cuerpo totalmente girado.

- ... fuji? - pregunto tezuka impresionado

- eiji y mary? pero...que hacen aquí? - pregunto oishi con la libreta en sus manos.

Los chicos los miraron asustados.

- hee...estábamos.. - empezó a decir eiji

- estemm.. es que...nos recomendaron esta obra..una amiga de la hermana de fuji. - dijo mary sonriendo

Tezuka miro a oishi el cual miraba el nerviosismo de eiji.

- ...pues esa amiga no los quería a ustedes. - rió oishi.

Los chicos se miraron entre si con rabia, locos por matarlos pero, como un tercio mal formado, rieron como locos por el comentario no gracioso de oishi.

- ... he.. permítannos un segundo.- dijo tezuka halando a oishi.

Oishi fue con el.

- oishi... estos chicos están locos... siento que nos están siguiendo - comento tezuka

- hasta a mi me parece eso pero para que?

por otra parte, mary, eiji y fuji estaban caminando de puntillas hacia la salida. Tezuka los vio en el acto.

- ..para donde van en puntillas y sin avisarnos? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos se giraron sonriendo como maniáticos de oreja a oreja. Los ojos de fuji examinaron a tezuka el cual tenía una ligera mancha en el pantalón.

- tezuka, tu pantalón - señalo el chico

- hu? ( mira su pantalón mojado) pero que...- dijo girándose y viendo que de arriba de donde estaban sentados antes caía una gotera. - parece que hay una gotera y me ensucio.

- si? - pregunto oishi mirando el pantalón - a ver..

Oishi se dirigía a intertar quitar con su mano la mancha ante los ojos horrorizados de los chicos .

- NOO ! - grito fuji agarrando de prisa la mano de oishi

Oishi lo miro extrañado.

- pero que pasa Syuusuke? - pregunto

- es..es que la mancha se puede correr más.. déjalo así mejor nnU

- dios..esto es más que traumante.. - murmuro mary con una mano dentro de sus cabellos.

Syuusuke soltó a oishi y el cual los miraba extrañados.

- OK, exijo que me digan que es lo que pasa aquí - dijo firmemente tezuka.

- o.ó tu, depravado, no tienes que exigir nada ! - dijo mary señalándolo - pervertido, retorcido, sinvergüenza y abusador.

- -.-U mary.. déjalo así... no ganaras.. - dijo eiji girándose.

- pero por que le dicen así? - pregunto oishi

- y tu ! ( dejando de señalar a tezuka para señalar a ahora un impresionado oishi) o.ó nunca pensé una cosa así de ti, necesitas un medico muchacho, luego del medico, necesitas meterte a una iglesia a ver si dios te perdona.- dijo.

Tezuka miro a oishi.

- ya.. no finjan mas, los hemos visto. - dijo fuji cruzándose de brazos.

- que vieron que cosa? - pregunto tezuka.

- por desgracia todo - comento eiji mirando de reojo a los otros desde la puesta de entrada en la sala.

- solo estábamos... - comenzó a decir oishi

- no ! ni lo digas que ya fue mucho verlo como para que lo cuentes - dijo mary. - ustedes son unos...

Justo cuando mary iba a decir algo, entraron a la sala dos chicos de seigaku con libretas.

- hola tezuka, oishi. ( saludando) anotaron todo lo necesario para entregarlo el lunes? - pregunto uno de los chicos

- sí, tenemos todo, tu tienes grupo? - pregunto oishi sonriéndoles.

- si, tenemos. oigan pero que obra tan...tan aburrida.. como nos manda a ver algo así ¿ - pregunto el otro chico.

- así son las maestras de artes muchachos, - dijo tezuka con cierto tono de adultez en las palabras - además, para poder entender el arte post modernista había que ver esto.

Los chicos se fueron luego de escasos minutos dejando a mary, a eiji y fuji con la boca abierta.

- y bien? - pregunto Tezuka alzando una ceja con una leve sonrisa, posiblemente robada de fuji ya que este no estaba sonriendo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno caminaba con el enorme gato en los brazos mientras kaoru cargaba con la caja. Habían acordados rifarlos o venderlos en la quermés con los chicos de la escuela jiro- kiro y darle las ganancias de los gatitos a ellos. Kaoru se quedaría con el enorme gato negro con plateado que tenia en ese momento sakuno.

- bien, mañana lleve los gatos señor kaidoh y dígale a los chicos que los rifen - dijo esta entregándole el enorme gato a kaoru

- shhh...

Kaoru tomo al gato dejando la caja de los demás gatitos frente a su casa. Sakuno vio la residencia del mayor y le pareció agradable y tranquila.

- ( mirando) vaya, se ve bien esto. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Kaoru entro su bolso y la caja de gatitos a la casa inmediatamente abrió la puerta así como también las bolsas de los pedidos que le habían echo.

- Buenas noches sempai kaidoh - dijo sakuno haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida.

- shhhh.. nos vemos mañana - dijo este entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- he? - sakuno se giro mirando a la casa- pero di le dije que no iré. - frunció el seño- que extraño es.

Se dio prisa a ir a su casa que no estaba muy lejos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Bueno, espero les halla gustado. Ya tengo adelantado par de capítulos y hoy comenzare el capitulo donde entramos legalmente al yaoi o a la antesala del mismo. Comentarios por favor y todo tipo de sugerencias para así me den mas ideas. Espero no les de tedio pero es que no me gustan los fic donde en dos capítulos se enamoran dos personas y viven feliz para siempre solo porque uno vio que le otro era "mágicamente" lindo de un día para otro. Creo que las cosas se dan a suceder poco a poco. Sinceramente pensaba poner a sakuno con ryoma en alguito pero… o.ó no quiero.. no me gustan como pareja la verdad. **_

_**Att: yo**_

_**P.D: Besos y saludos a mi linda amiga que me esta ayudando al 100**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Decisión.**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de su habitación estrellándose contra los delgados lentes que estaban en una mesita al lado de su cama. El reloj marcaba las 7:45. Sus ojos se medio abrieron mirando la hora mientras un mechón de su cabello castaño caía por su mejilla derecha deslizándose hasta su nariz. Los aparto despacio cerrando los ojos de nuevo. La organizada habitación empezó a iluminarse mas y mas al paso de los minutos Pero llego un punto donde no avanzó mas ya que unas lisas y azuladas cortinas detuvieron esto haciendo que entonces la habitación tomara un color azulado claro.

El joven ya no dormía. Se incorporo despacio frotándose sus ojos color miel. Se sentó en la cama tomando sus lentes y poniéndoselos. Vio la hora, las 8 de la mañana.

- ahh..la quermés...- murmuro poniéndose en pie y caminando a la ventana de su húmeda habitación.

Al llegar a la ventana tomo el control remoto del aire acondicionado apagandolo y corrió las cortinas con sutileza mostrando así un soleado y hermoso día de verano. Sonrió un poco, por alguna razón se sentía feliz esa mañana.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En la escuela seigaku, Eiji corría con una gorra blanca hacia atrás en su cabeza con un mechón de su cabello saliendo por la ranura de la gorra. Llevaba a la cintura una mochila pequeña amarilla oscura. Sonreía mientras los rayos del sol le daban en la cara. Mientras corría, vio chicos y chicas caminando por las canchas femeninas.

- o.o oh.. Que raro - se dijo corriendo en dirección a la cancha suya.

Cuando llegó vio en medio de la parte de atrás de la segunda cancha un cuerpo tirado en la Sombra con una gorra negra sobre la cara y también con una mochila un poco mas pequeña que la suya negra encima del abdomen de la persona. Corrió como un niño hacia allá y se lanzo a un lado de la persona con emoción.

- holaaa ! n-n - dijo sonriendo arrodillado

- ahaaa ! O.o ! - grito mary sentándose de golpe con la gorra en la nariz

- jajajaj que temprano llegaste ( poniéndole la gorra hacia atrás en la cabeza)

- uhh.. Sí, ( se acomoda la gorra entrando su cabello amarrado por la ranura trasera de esta) es que chicos y chicas de mi universidad están acá haciendo su deporte hoy sábado - dijo sonriendo con el seño un poco fruncido por un rayo de sol que le pegaba un poco en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

- ha ! quiero verlos ! - dijo poniéndose en pie y extendiéndole la mano - vamos si?

La chica de piel bronceada se quedo mirándolo con una mano sobre su rostro evitando los rayos del sol.

- ahh.. Eres molesto -.- - dijo tomando su mano y poniéndose en pie

- pero me quieres mucho ! - dijo feliz eiji dándole un abrazo.

Mary sonrió dulcemente pasándole una mano por la cabeza a su, para ella, pequeño amigo.

Caminaron hasta las otras canchas y allí, eran rigurosamente entrenados diversos chicos de diversas universidades, por un hombre de unos 35 o 40 años. Era un poco robusto y con gigote blanco. Parecía de Rusia o alguno de esos países y tenia un acento extraño.

- mira, ( apuntando a una chicas con un t-shirt rojo) esas son de mi universidad -dijo mary desde las bancas

Eiji abrió mucho los ojos. Las chicas eran hermosas. Eran unas 6. Tenia un cuerpo precioso y los ojos y cabellos lindos.

- pe..Pero si son hermosas ! - dijo mirando

- sip. 3 de ellas son extranjeras. La mas bajita por poquito centímetros, es mexicana, la que le sigue es rusa.

- la de pelo rojo?

- si y la otra de largos cabellos y lisos de ojos chicos es china. Es muy atlética, tomo clases de español con ella. - dijo apoyando su rostro en una mano.

Eiji sonrió. Eran chicas lindas las 6. Miro a mary y vio que también se igualaba en belleza a las demás.

- o.o tu también eres linda sempai mary ecchi - dijo

- u.ú desde anoche me estas diciendo ecchi.. - comento mary cerrando el puño con fuerza y frustración

- o.ó bueno es que gracias a tu imaginación pervertida nos metimos en un lío.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eiji, Mary y Fuji estaban boquiabiertos. Quiere decir que muchos alumnos de seigaku estaban ahí por un trabajo de arte?

- y bien? - pregunto tezuka esperando una explicación.

- no no no no me vengas con esa cara capi. - dijo mary nerviosa- vimos lo que hacían tu y Oishi. Los vi ahí agachados en sus cosas depravados !.

- que? - pregunto tezuka alzando una ceja- Yo me agache y Oishi también porque se me cayo mi Lápiz y libreta al suelo. No alcanzaba y oishi me ayudo para que siguiera copiando.

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos.

- pero tardaron mucho buscando una simple libreta y un simple lápiz. - dijo mary sin mucho Animo mirando un poco asustada a tezuka

- si, porque uno estaba muy para atrás - dijo oishi cruzándose de brazos viéndolos - tuvimos que inclinarnos en los asientos para atrás y adelante para tomarlos.

- o.ó y por que te chupabas el dedo ? Que paso ahí he? - dijo mary tomando mas animo confiando en que en eso se delataría todo.

- -.-U me corte un poco con el asiento mientras sacaba el lápiz y me lleve el dedo a la boca - dijo oishi un poco cansado de todo eso.

Fuji estaba nulo, Eiji estaba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos y mary...

- .. He... - musito

Tezuka se comenzó a acercar a ella mientras ella se hacia mas pequeñita y muchas gotas de nerviosismo le corrían por la cabecita.

- o.o nu me mates capitancito tezukito... - rogó asustada totalmente por debajo a tezuka. (Chibi)

Por un momento mary juro ver un brillo malvado en los ojos de tezuka quien sonreía con cierta molestia. El tipo que tomaba la taquilla que estaba molesto por esperar y con la cachetada marcada todavía, hablo.

- oiga niña, aparte de que me golpeó tengo que esperar a que salga de hablar con sus amiguitos? que se cree que soy? - dijo molesto.

Mary se giro y paso de chibi a mas grande pero mucho mas mirando al hombre de la puerta con furia el cual se asusto y se hizo mas pequeño ante ella.

- OIGAME INFELIZ ! A QUIEN LE HABLA ASI?¡ NO ME FASTIDIE Y LARGUESE SI QUIERE ! o.ó- Le Grito

El hombre salio corriendo despavorido como dios lo ayudo. Tezuka tosió un poco Tomando la atención de ellos y haciendo que mary lo mirara de reojo tomando el nerviosismo de un principio.

- pero no me han dicho que hacen aquí - dijo tezuka con mucha seriedad.

- bien, resulta que... - comenzó a decir fuji dando un paso al frente- estamos aquí por ordenes de la profesora para ver quienes venían y quienes no tezuka. - dijo.

Eiji y Mary miraron a Fuji en lo más alto como si fuera un dios iluminado por la mentira que se había inventado.

- TT bendito seas fuji - pensaron ambos.

- resulta que como ya sabrás, algunos estudiantes no vienen para preguntarle luego a los que si vinieron como chicos responsables y les copian los trabajos y así obtienen el mismo puntaje a costillas de otros como si hubieran venido y eso esta muy mal - dijo fuji con toda seguridad. - por eso estamos aquí, viendo quienes vinieron para informarle a la maestra de ustedes - finalizo.

- entiendo bien fuji - dijo tezuka ya mas calmado ante las palabras tan ciertas que decía su compañero. - pero y esto? - señala a mary - se nota que no vino aquí a ver la obra ni siquiera que estaba tan atenta de lo que hacíamos yo y oishi.

- no pues.. Disculpen... es que los vi ahí con unos movimientos.. Y.. tú sabes .. - dijo avergonzada

Oishi y Tezuka se miraron extrañados y la vieron. No entendían de qué le hablaban.

- jejej es que como pensamos que oishi te agarraba la mano..y luego se agacho así.. no sabíamos que buscaba un lápiz.. - dijo nerviosamente pasándose la mano por la nuca eiji.

Tezuka y oishi seguían en limbolandia sin entender hasta que ambos pensaron en lo que ellos decían y que era lo que habían mal interpretado. Ambos se miraron horrorisados y al verse fue que se dieron el susto más grande.

- que?¡¡ pero como pensaron semejante barbaridad ? - grito oishi indignado pasando al frente de tezuka

- .. fue ella - dijeron al unísono fuji y eiji señalando a mary

- ja.. lógico.. muchacha depravada .. - murmuro tezuka sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose un sudor frío que le bajaba por la cabeza por solo imaginarse eso.

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo.

- sentimos lo que paso - dijo fuji sonriendo un poco mientras bajaban muy despacio la luz de la sala y el rostro del mismo se sombreaba

- es cierto, lo sentimos chicos - dijo mary con una mano en la cadera sonriendo un poco - somos gente sin oficio n-nU

- oishi, capitán, no se enojen si? - dijo eiji con una carita de niño delante de ambos.

Los tanto tezuka como oishi los miraron un momento. Tezuka arreglo sus anteojos.

- vayamos a cenar algo - dijo por fin pasando entre ellos y saliendo de allí - yo invito - finalizo diciendo.

Fuji sonrió mas que antes y el antes asustado y apenado eiji sonrió alegremente dando un salto mientras mary se ponía una mano en el pecho donde estaba su cruz y daba un suspiro.

Oishi los tomo a los 3.

- vamos vamos que hace hambre, que les apetece? - dijo sonriendo mucho - aprovechen el bolsillo de tezuka - dijo en broma

- ya te oí oishi - dijo tezuka casi saliendo del teatro.

Los chicos rieron especialmente ante la cara de pena que puso oishi.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- - cene muy rico ! - dijo mary viendo a eiji

- Así es, le debemos una a tezuka

- sehh.. hay que pagarle esa cena de alguna forma, no quiero deberle nada- dijo mary acomodándose más la gorra.

Se quedaron callados viendo la practica mientras un viento un poco caliente paso donde ellos moviendo sus ropas y cabellos.

- desayunaste? - pregunto mary sin ver a eiji

- no -.- - dijo con desanimo - me moriré de hambre, seguro saldremos mas tarde de las 10 hoy, tú sabes que la impuntualidad impera ante todo.

Mary se puso en pie limpiando su pantalón.

- ven, conozco un sitio donde hacen los mejores cubanos - dijo viéndolo

- que? cuales cubanos? - pregunto eiji parándose

- no sabes lo que es un cubano? mira.. si te gusta un sándwich el cubano te gustara - dijo sonriendo agarrando a su amigo y halándolo

- O.o hey ! no me presentes a ningún cubano, como que me gustara el cubano? - dijo eiji siendo arrastrado

- jajajajaja es así que le llaman al plato eiji, no es que te presentare a un cubano - dijo riendo

-ahh...

- el cubano es un gran sándwich que trae de todo y el pan es largo y tostado y es delicioso ! - dijo sonriendo ampliamente con un leve sonrojo

- O.o ohhh pues yo quiero ! - dijo eiji con mas emoción

- eso si, son enormes.

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron a la derecha de esta hablando de trivialidades.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Momoshiro iba en una franela sin mangas muy ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalón negro un poco bajito caminando por una calle con la chaqueta de seigaku al hombro. Las chicas que lo veían quedaban en shock. Iba comiendo un emparedado mientras caminaba.

- huumm ( mirando a los lados) por que siento que me siguen? ... - dijo rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano - ni modo.. - se dijo en voz baja continuando con su camino mientras atrás de el habían unas 10 chicas mirándolo.

Momoshiro se detuvo al ver que estaba enfrente a la casa de ryoma. Tenía un tiempo largo para ser el caso de ellos sin hablarle. pero es que...

- diablos.. - dijo frunciendo un poco el seño frente a la casa - es que de verdad me molesta esa actitud. -Murmuro.

Se dirigía a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo.

- no momoshiro, no sedas, no seas tonto. u.ú - se dijo dándose la vuelta.

Se quedo allí. 1 minuto...3 minutos..

- bueno pero.. si le hablo y le aconsejo ... - dijo girándose para tocar la puerta - no ! que le voy a aconsejar! - se dijo girándose de nuevo- u.ú el sabe muy bien lo que hace y aun así lo hace.

Momoshiro se giro pegando la cabeza a la puerta de la casa con el puño cerrando y los ojos también.

- ahh...tocare.. no.. no tocare.. no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer. .. pero..

Momoshiro abrió un poco los ojos reflexionando. Estaba en un dilema cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y su cuerpo se abalanzo hacia delante, La mano de ryoma contra su pecho fue lo que lo detuvo de caerle encima al chico que lo miraba fijamente serio.

- momoshiro.. que toques o no, no es mi problema, mi problema es que esas locas que te siguen están gritando eufóricas en MI casa - dijo el niño señalando con la otra mano libre a un grupo de chicas que estaban justo cerca de una ventana de la casa donde se escuchaban sus gritos pese a que estaban un poco lejos de momoshiro.

Momoshiro miro a las chicas las cuales lo saludaron ruborizadas a mas no poder con las manos.

- O.O pero de donde salieron?¡¡¡

Ryoma dio un paso hacia atrás mirando minuciosamente la forma sexy del momoshiro ese día.

- bueno, si ven a un tipo que parece de playboy tenían que seguirlo no? - dijo ryoma dándose la vuelta y entrándolo de un alón a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Al hacer esto se escucho el coro de decepción de las chicas por no poder ver más a momoshiro.

- O SE VAN DE AHI O LES ECHO AGUA CALIENTE ! O.Ó - grito ryoma a viva voz haciendo que las chicas se fueran corriendo.

Momoshiro estaba detrás de el riendo bastante.

- ¬¬ muy gracioso momoshiro. - dijo ryoma entrando a la sala de su casa seguido por momoshiro.

- pero como sabías que era yo?

- te vi desde la ventana de mi habitación cuando iba bajando. - dijo sin mas ryoma sacando jugo de la nevera de su casa - es muy temprano aun. a penas son las 8:55 - comento el chico vertiendo el jugo en dos vasos.

- ah.. lo se.. he.. puedo sentarme?

Ryoma pasó por su lado dándole el vaso de jugo a momoshiro y sentándose en un sofá.

- no, ya no hay donde sentarse - dijo sonriendo con maldad.

- -.¬ pero si estas sentado en un sillón donde caben 3 personas y dos niños de 3 años posiblemente.

Ryoma miro fingiendo inocencia sobre esto el sofá.

- ah.. entiendo.. - dijo poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente y acostándose largo a largo en el sofá. - OK, ahora si no? - dijo mirándolo

- ah..ya veo, estas por molestar a momoshiro hoy verdad? -dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes.

Momoshiro se sentó sobre el abdomen del pobre niño el cual comenzó a gritar que se le bajara de encima.

- jajajaja creo que encontré un mejor asiento - dijo momoshiro riendo y mirando a su pequeñín amigo debajo de si.

- AH ! PARATE O SINO TE BAJARE A PATADAS ! - Grito ryoma retorciéndose debajo de el.

Luego de 10 minutos de peleas amistosas, de correr por toda la casa lanzándose cosas, de momoshiro comerse el desayuno de ryoma y ryoma atentar contra su vida con un cuchillo de mesa...

- oye ryoma... - dijo momoshiro acostado en el sofá con ryoma enfrente sentando en un silla.

- que? - dijo secamente mirándolo.

- estoy enojado contigo aun, es que no me gusta como tratas a la nieta de la entrenadora ryoma. tú no eres así. - dijo sentándose y mirándolo - o sea no eres lo mas cariñoso y amoroso del mundo pero tampoco eres así. Por que te desagrada tanto si esa chica te apoya tanto? - pregunto momoshiro- es que no es normal eso y me molesta esa actitud y mas porque se que no eres así realmente.

El chico miro a un lado encogiéndose un poco en la silla.

- no lo se momoshiro. Pero no es que me desagrade. - dijo casi en un susurro.

- yo se que no. pero le demostraste todo lo contrario y ahora... - comento momoshiro viéndolo

- no quiere verme, ni hablarme. - dijo ryoma con cierta crudeza poniéndose en pie- ayer a la salida su amiga tomoka se acerco como siempre donde mi.. ya sabes.. - dijo ryoma virando los ojos hacia arriba- con sus cosas. Y sakuno nos paso por el lado solo deteniéndose a unos 5 o 6 pasos de nosotros.

Momoshiro se inclino al frente escuchándolo con atención. Ryoma se recargo de una pared cruzándose de brazos.

- tomoka le dijo que "aquí estaba el príncipe", como me llama y ella solo miro a los lados y dijo que no veía ningún príncipe y para colmo, cuando se refirió a mi me llamo por "echizen"

- ..vaya... - fue lo único que pudo decir momoshiro - pero dime ryoma.. en verdad esas palabras que te dijo sakuno no te dolieron? en verdad puedes verme a la cara y decirme que no importo?

- si me dolieron, me di cuenta cuando llegue aquí. - dijo sin mucha demostración de sentimiento.

-ryoma, no te digo que seas su novio porque tal vez solo le agrades como un muy buen amigo o tal vez no la ves así a ella pero has el intento de conocerla un poco al menos. Eso no te matara y por el contrario, le devolverás la emoción a una niña tan dulce como ella - dijo momoshiro viéndolo fijamente y con seriedad hasta que una sonrisa burlona invadió su rostro- jaja.. ahh.. yo en mis tiempos hubiera encontrado una chica así y hubiera sido feliz - - dijo riendo un poco con los ojos brillosos

- u/ú eres un loco momoshiro.

Momoshiro se paro del sofá tomando el rostro de ryoma. Ryoma abrió mucho los ojos mirando a momoshiro.

- oye que haces? - pregunto el mas pequeño

- o.o ! estas...estas un poco.. - tartamudeo momoshiro señalando la cara de ryoma con un dedo a muy poca distancia de su nariz - jajajajaj estas sonrojado !

Ryoma frunció el seño dándole con la mano a la de momoshiro que apuntaba su rostro ahora un poco más sonrojado.

- imbecil que eres momoshiro. - dijo ryoma casi corriendo a la cocina ocultando el rostro.

- jajaja no me lo perderé !

Momoshiro se paso las siguientes minutos tocando la cara ardiendo del pequeño ryoma que lo trataba de evadir para que no lo fastidiara. Mientras hacia esto, ryoma se iba preguntando que tenía que hacer de ese momento en adelante cuando viera a sakuno.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

10:15 de la mañana. En las canchas ya estaban todos. La entrenadora estaba vestida muy jovialmente con el pelo, a diferencia de siempre, suelto y unos lentes de sol sobre la cabeza. Los chicos bromearon un poco con ella y otros la halagaron. Horio y tomoka también estaba más, los amigos de ellos no. Sakuno tampoco estaba. Kaoru tampoco. Eiji había ido a las canchas dejando a mary atrás ya que esta dijo iría al baño. Tezuka, increíblemente para todos no había llegado.

- interesante, un retraso de tezuka. - comento sadaharu.

- y del club de tennis femenino no asistirá nadie? - pregunto kawamura.

- si, algunas pocas chicas. Sakuno hablo con todas ayer pero pocas asistirán - dijo horio al lado de ryoma.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno tenía horas dando vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir más pese a que se había acostado tarde. Pensaba en ryoma. Se sentó frente a su espejo y empezó a destejerse el cabello. Lo miro suelto y le pareció lindo. sonrió despacio.

- como estará el gato que le deje al sempai? - pregunto llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

En ese momento se acordó del día anterior. De como karou le había dicho que la veía al otro día pese a que ella dijo claramente que no iría.

- ese chico es raro - dijo frunciendo el seño y dando un suspiro

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary estaba silbando Mientras salía del baño. Iba caminando a las canchas mientras miraba su celular, escribía un mensaje de texto en el sonriendo mientras caminaba. De un momento a otro escucho un ruido como de una serpiente. Se detuvo enviando el mensaje y mirando a los lados un poco asustada.

- por dios..una serpiente en esta escuela? - dijo mirando a los lados.

- sssh !

Se giro de prisa y se encontró con "la serpiente" que cargaba una caja muy grande llena de gatitos. Traía unos pantalones diesel cremas y una camiseta negra con amarillo. A la cintura traía la chaqueta de seigaku, y en la cabeza un gorro con sus iniciales hasta la frente dejando caer flequillos negros sobre sus ojos.

- wao, y a donde crees que vas vestido así? - pregunto mary sonriendo viendo lo bien que se veía

- shh.. a que te refieres? - pregunto kaoru viéndola.

- ven, te daré una mano - dijo mary acercándose.

Mary tomo un lado de la caja y kaoru el otro, así se dirigieron a la cancha.

- miren ! es el sempai y mary ! - grito tomoka señalándolos.

Los chicos se giraron ya que estaban de espaldas incluyendo tezuka que ya estaba allí. Todos se sorprendieron bastante de kaoru. Se veía bastante bien vestido como había ido. Lo que no entendían era esa caja que traía con mary.

- vamos a ver - dijo kawamura corriendo hacia ellos seguido de los demás menos de tezuka y la entrenadora.

Kaoru y mary dejaron a todos los lindos gatitos en el suelo, en la caja. Todos se acercaron sorprendidos viendo a los gatitos. Cada uno tomo uno de los gatitos emocionado.

- pero que bonitos mamushi ! - dijo sonriendo momoshiro acariciándole la barriga a uno de los gatitos con los dedos

- shhh..

- si, están linditos n-n - agrego mary con dos. uno encima de la gorra y otro en los brazos.

- Buenos días kaoru, te ves muy bien hoy - dijo sumire sonriéndole al muchacho.

- shh.. usted..también ./. - dijo mirando un poco extrañado a la entrenadora.

Oishi y eiji estaban vueltos locos jugando con 4 gatitos como niños de 5 años.

- kaidoh... para que son todos estos gatos? - pregunto tezuka acercándose

- si kaoru, que? te metiste a veterinario? - pregunto ryoma mirando con una sonrisa muy venenosa en los labios

- shhh.. ayer los encontré cuando iba para la casa.. - dijo entrecortadamente.

Los chicos se reunieron mirándolo. No entendían esa explicación rara que había dado y menos para que los había traído. Kaoru no sabia que decir. No quería explicar todas las cosas del día anterior y menos la idea de venderlos para ayudar a otros ya que en principio eso fue idea de la nieta de sumire.

- desembucha kaoru - dijo sadaharu con su inseparable libreta en los brazos.

- shhh..es..que.. - murmuro mirando a los lados.

Tomoka se quedo mirando a kaoru, le pareció sumamente guapo ese día. Se veía espectacular.

Tenerlo así de cerca la traía un poco nerviosa cosa que horio notó y no le gusto mucho.

- mujeres u.ú - pensó el chico frunciendo el seño.

- pero que pasa kaoru? habla - dijo sumire

Justo cuando kaoru iba a decir que no había traído los gatos para nada, Sakuno entro por la cancha corriendo con el pelo suelto y un trajecito de falda azul hasta las rodillas y un top del mismo color azul claro con bordes en blanco y azul marino.

- sakuno? - pregunto ryoma en voz baja viéndola cosa que solo escucho momoshiro el cual le dio un leve codazo sonriendo.

- sakuno ! viniste ! - grito tomoka lanzándose sobre ella abrazándola

- o/o pues.. si.. n-n - dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- wao sakuno que bien te ves - dijo horio con los ojos casi afuera.

- sakuno, me dijiste que no vendrías esta mañana - dijo su abuela extrañada.

- he.. pues.. si vine porque debo apoyar al sempai kaoru con la venta n-n - dijo sonriendo caminando hasta el lado de la serpiente.

Los chicos que estuvieron el día anterior en los vestidores, se reunieron a un lado de prisa mirando de reojo a kaoru.

- ¬¬ ese mamushi, que sinvergüenza he? - comento en voz baja momoshiro

- tan callado que lo tenía.. - decía sadaharu anotando.

- sssssh ! o.ó cállense y dejen que explique. - dijo kaoru un poco avergonzado.

Los chicos volvieron adonde estaban y miraron a sakuno.

- lo que paso fue que ...

Sakuno comenzó a contar con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado con ella, los gatos y el sempai. Ryoma estaba que no escuchaba. Se dedicaba a mirar lo linda que era sakuno y más ese día con el pelo suelto. Sakuno por su parte no lo miraba siquiera.

- entonces le propuse al joven kaidoh que vendiéramos o rifáramos los gatitos y le diéramos las ganancias a los chicos de la escuela jiro-kiro. - comento sakuno - bueno.. al menos esa es la idea.. - dijo bajando un poco el rostro ruborizada

- shhh.. los gatos están bañados, recortados... y..limpios.. - dijo kaoru mirando a un lado

- jijijjiji -.¬ tú los arreglaste mamushi? - pregunto momoshiro

Kaoru lo miro con ganas de matarlo. Tenía días fastidiándolo.

- que opinas tezuka? - pregunto sumire viéndolo

-hmmm ( arreglando sus lentes) por mi esta bien dadas las circunstancias en que estaban esos gatos, pero antes, pídanle permiso a uno de los de esa escuela y si se los permiten, háganlo, bien? - dijo mirando a los dos responsables desde ese momento del negocio de gatos.

- sí - dijo sakuno mientras kaoru solo hacia su característico sonido.

- bien, quédense aquí, iré a llamar a un autobús para que nos lleve - dijo sumire alejándose mientras a la cancha entraban 4 chicas del club de tennis de seigaku y otras 6 que nadie conocía.

Momoshiro se quedo boquiabierto mirando a una.

- Hola, disculpen, nosotras somos del equipo femeninos y trajimos a otras amigas de fuera.. espero no les moleste - dijo una de las chicas viéndolos a todos y finalmente a tezuka con un leve sonrojo

- No hay problema, solo anótense en una lista que tiene Sadaharu para saber que de regreso vienen con nosotras - dijo sin mucho interés alejándose y caminando fuera de la cancha siguiendo a sumire.

- he.. hola chicas, momoshiro takeshi a sus servicios, me pueden llamar momo n-n - dijo un sonriente momoshiro a las chicas con galantería haciendo que estas se interesaran en el muchacho y los demás solo se rieran.

Syuusuke estaba hablando con eiji y mientras lo hacía vio a oishi sentarse solo alejado de todos mirando el cielo.

- que le pasa a oishi? - pregunto Syuusuke viendo a eiji

- hu? ( se gira mirando a oishi) no se - dijo finalmente

Syuusuke se quedo viendo a eiji sonriendo. Eiji Lo miro y se puso nervioso al ver que seguía igual, riendo y viéndolo.

- he.. que pasa Syuusuke?.. - pregunto nervioso mirando a los lados

- (riendo mas y abriendo un poco los ojos) por que no vas a ver que le pasa? necesita a su pareja - dijo riendo con cierta malicia

- ...a su pareja? O.o

- si.. de tennis claro.. - dijo corrigiéndose y riendo un poco mas.

- -/- hay que ver que eres venenoso Syuusuke... - dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hasta donde oishi.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno estaba sentada en una banca al lado de kaoru con los gatos mirando a ryoma que esta bebiendo un a lata de refrecos a lo lejos. Se llevo una mano al pecho viéndolo. Kaoru la miro de reojo.

- shh.. masoquista.. - dijo

- he?... - pregunto sakuno viéndolo - quien?

- tu - dijo kaoru parándose - si te duele tanto, solo olvídalo - dijo con una mano en el bolsillo viendo el cielo mientras uno de los gatos se le subía por el pantalón-

- ...lo se pero es que no puedo.. mi corazón se niega a renunciar a algo que nunca ha tenido.. - dijo bajando la vista con los ojos un poco humedecidos

- ( mirándola un poco)... Si lloras no tendremos clientes ni dueños para estos gatos

- ( asintiendo y pasándose una mano por los ojos) realmente vine por ellos.. ( mira los gatos)

- no, realmente viniste por ver a ryoma, solo que tu cerebro no lo asimila ya que tu corazón actuó por su cuenta.

Kaoru comenzó a camina con el gato colgado a un bolsillo lateral de su pantalón. Sakuno se Paro corriendo mirando fijamente a kaoru.

- Joven kaidoh, yo no puedo olvidar así de fácil, me duele mucho - dijo viéndolo

- shhh... pues afronta a la realidad con valor y no metas a estos gatos en esto - dijo pasando por su lado.

- OK.. la verdad puede ser que viniera primeramente por ryoma inconcientemente pero concientemente vine por usted y esos gatitos - dijo girándose y viéndolo de espalda.

- shhh.. ( alejándose)

Sakuno sonrió un poco oyendo ese sonido y se fue a sentar de nuevo mientras su hermoso cabello largo se movía por el viento. Ryoma miro a kaoru. Que se traía con sakuno desde hacía días? se pregunto poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia donde la niña mientras momoshiro observaba de reojo. Sakuno lo miro. Sintió como su corazón la golpeaba con fuerza y dolor. Se sentía desangrar por dentro.

- se fuerte sakuno que ryoma no te devolverá las lagrimas que has derramado.. - pensó

mientras sus ojos se humedecían muy levemente y el chico se acercaba.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji se acerco a oishi parándose a su lado.

- Oye.. que pasa amigo? - pregunto viéndolo

- nada eiji, por que? - dijo oishi mirándolo un poco.

Eiji notó en sus ojos verdes que algo pasaba. Miro el cielo mientras el mechón de su cabello que salía de la gorra blanca se movía un poco.

- no me mientas oishi.. mejor dime que no deseas hablar de eso - dijo sonriéndole un poco para luego comenzar a caminar

- espera kikumaru - dijo haciendo que el chico se detenga - es que.. no quiero decirte algo que posiblemente en unos días u hoy mismo sea preocupación en vano amigo. si? te prometo que si es algo que pasa a mayores te lo diré. - dijo el joven dándole una sonrisa con confianza.

- ( asiente) está bien amigo.. - dijo alejándose hacia donde Syuusuke de nuevo.

El celular de oishi sonó y este lo tomo mientras mary pasaba detrás de oishi.

- hola yura...( con el celular ) si..lo se.. se que no tienes una respuesta..aun.. -dijo bajando la mirada.

Mary hizo como que se le caía su monedero y se agacho a "recogerlo" detrás de oishi.

- si..entonces.. saldremos?..( suspirando un poco) sí? ( sonríe feliz) gracias, pasare por ti luego de que salga de la escuela el lunes. Si. Pasa un buen día..yura.. -susurro oishi para luego colgar el teléfono y pararse a donde la entrenadora que acababa de llegar con tezuka.

Los ojos de mary se quedaron clavados en el suelo con seriedad mientras su largo cabello negro caía a su lado por la ranura de la gorra atrás. Oishi tenía una cita el lunes con alguien llamado/a yura.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Ya todos en el autobús.

- Bien chicos, ya saben, saluden a los chicos de la escuela jiro-yiro que los esperan emocionados. - dijo sumire parada frente a los asientos. - Son chicos humildes pero con sed de jugar tennis y posiblemente lo harán con usted en unos meses. Apóyenlos, Diviértanse y, A las 6:30 de la tarde estén listo que regresaremos aquí. Entendido? - pregunto la entrenadora bajando los lentes de sol de su cabeza a sus ojos-

- si ! - dijeron todos con animo y con sus chaquetas y distintivos de seigaku.

Sakuno se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado minutos antes con ryoma mientras miraba por la ventana.

**o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash back –o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ...como dices ryoma? - dijo asombrada sakuno mirando a los ojos a ryoma

- que lo siento - dijo secamente pero viéndola a los ojos también.

Sakuno frunció el seño parándose al ver que prácticamente lo decía por decirlo.

- no tienes que disculparte, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo contigo echizen - dijo un poco nerviosa porque sus nervios la comenzaban a engañar

- vamos sakuno.. no juegues con algo que no puedes manejar - dijo ryoma mirándola de reojo a su lado parada.

Sakuno apretó un puño. Estaba flaqueando bastante. Le llegaron las palabras de kaoru a la cabeza.

- el joven Kaidoh me aconsejo...y tiene razón y seguiré así como estoy ryoma porque me siento bien - dijo viéndolo fijamente.

- Kaoru sakuno? - dijo echizen en un tono odioso y riendo un poco - te estas dejando llevar por una serpiente que no conoce tu corazón?

- Al menos en los pocos días que hemos hablado ha echo el intento a diferencia de otros que llevo tratando meses !

- Estas jugando a un clavo saca a otro clavo conmigo y Kaoru? - dijo fríamente ryoma

Sakuno no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo así con ryoma. Solo aguantaba escasos minutos y ya tenía mas de esos escasos minutos. Sakuno iba a salir corriendo como siempre pero con sus rápidos reflejos ryoma se movió tomándole la muñeca. Kaoru volvía a ver a sus lindos gatitos y se detuvo a cierta distancia de los chicos mirando muy atento.

- por que me agarras de la mano ?¡ - pregunto sakuno halando su mano para irse nerviosa

- para que me enfrentes y dejes el papel que haces - dijo ryoma viéndola

- protegerme de ti es malo? - dijo ella con los ojos húmedos.

- protegerte de mi? Yo no te he hecho nada

- romperme el corazón es mas que suficiente ! - grito sakuno cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras le bajaban lagrimas.

Ryoma iba a decirle algo cuando kaoru intervino.

- shh...ryoma, creo que momoshiro te llama -dijo mirándolo fijamente para luego bajar su vista a la mano que le tomaba echizen a sakuno

- ... aja.. - dijo soltándola y mirando desafiante a kaoru - hablaremos luego sakuno - dijo alejándose.

Sakuno estaba con el cabello cubriendo todo su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sentía miedo. Kaoru se sentó mirando a otro lado con la caja de gatos a su derecha.

-shhh.. creo que no tendremos quien se lleve a estos gatitos - dijo por fin lanzando la indirecta a sakuno

- no...no diga eso joven kaidoh.. estaré bien.. - dijo limpiándose rápidamente la cara y viéndolo

- shhh.. aja - dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola ¡! Bueno, el próximo capitulo será ya en la quermés. Se descubrirá que cosas extrañas hay en la nueva escuela de los jiro-kiro, como es la relación entre los chicos de seigaku y ellos así como también será un día muy caluroso. Es un capitulo muy descriptivo y útil ya que servirá de mucha base para los capítulos que han de seguirle así que no se lo pierdan._

_Gracias de verdad a los que me mandan sus opiniones, se los agradezco en sobre manera. Aviso que aun ahora no tengo definidas TODAS las parejas asi que si ven que luego al final aparece tezuka con kawamura, sakuno con inoue, ryoma con tomoka, momoshiro con sadaharu…. No se asusten xDDDDDD _

_De verdad me estoy esforzando para yo divertirme haciendo esto y divertirlos a ustedes. Tengo adelantado solo un capitulo (luego de este) y uno incompleto que creo que estoy por finalizar esta noche porque la verdad me detuve a meditar mucho a ver que vueltas le daba a una parejita que tengo en mente. _

_Besos a todos y gracias. … hu?.._

_( se ve a sakuno pasar con un cartel de protesta) _

_Protesto de que me odie tanta gente ¡! O.ó exijo que me digan por que si soy tan buena, linda, agradable y me veo mejor con ryoma ¡! _

_Hemmm.. no se la verdad… Habla con el departamento de leyes, siquiatría o servicios sociales o.o_

_Me quiero quedar con ryoma ¡! Me lo merezco ¡! Yo soy… ( pasa ryoma y le pone cinta adhesiva en la boca)_

_¬¬ aun te falta mucho…._

_Ejem… hasta la proxima nnUUU_


	6. Chapter 6

**Espejismos en la quermés? **

Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta ya que luego de 3 cuadras o 4, todo el panorama había cambiado. Todo estaba tan intransitado, el calor parecía 3 veces mayor, hubieran jurado que estaban en un desierto.

-..en..entrenadora..seguro que es aquí? - pregunto kawamura parado en la puerta del autobús mientras todos estaban abajo.

- chicos, si la dirección de este volante es correcto, entonces es aquí - dijo el conductor pegado al parabrisas desde adentro mirando hacia afuera la calle que marcaba un poste.

Era muy extraño. Se sentían en otra realidad. Todos admitieron nunca haber estado por esa área ya que todos o Vivian antes de la escuela o por otro sitio pero no después de ella y mucho menos 5 cuadras mas adelante. Era como otro barrio y lo llamaban así mismo, como lo que parecía eso, "El Desierto de la 5". El cartel que mostraba el nombre estaba destartalado, descolorido y casi invisible.

- ( mirando el "nombre" ) carai pero que poca creatividad he? - dijo momoshiro con gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo.

- mary, ( mirándola) no tienes el numero telefónico de alguien de aquí de cuando viniste? - pregunto sumire subiendo sus gafas a su cabeza

- no pero... - dijo mirando a un lado con cierta molestia- se de alguien que.. de hecho me acompaño ese día y tomo muchos teléfonos de aquí.

- Bueno, has el favor de localizar a esa persona mientras nosotros buscamos a ver si hay un alma viva aquí - dijo sumire caminando hacia la escuela que era mas pequeña que la de ellos y no estaba ni bien pintada.

Los chicos del club y las chicas comenzaron a seguirla menos eiji que se quedo mirando a mary.

- pasa algo mary? - pregunto enfrente de ella

Mary dio un suspiro incomodo mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.

- no nada... ( lo observa bajando la mano de su cara) iré caminando a la escuela y de ahí a mi universidad a buscar a esa persona. - dijo.

- esta bien, te esperaremos aquí, cualquier cosa tu me llamas o yo te llamo si? - dijo sonriendo el chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro a ella.

Mary solo le sonrió un poco dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar bajo el quemante sol. Eiji vio como su figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco bajo ese enorme calor. Luego siguió a los demás corriendo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Todos se detuvieron ante una enorme verja de la escuela. Tocaron pero nadie salía.

- HOLA ? HAY ALGUIEN? - grito sumire

- será que nos equivocamos? - pregunto horio totalmente rojo por el calor.

Tezuka iba a decir algo cuando desde la verja de la escuela vieron a unas personas que se acercaban. Los chicos tuvieron que acomodar sus ojos bastante para ver que eran los chicos de tennis de la escuela jiro-kiro. Momoshiro estaba sorprendido. Se veían muy bajitos.

- por dios pero si son unos pigmeos ! - dijo

- parecen del tamaño de ryoma - dijo sadaharu mientras le bajaban gotas de sudor por el cuello

- si eso es lo que digo, parecen enanos - dijo momoshiro mientras ryoma lo miraba con rabia.

Tezuka abrió mucho los ojos al ver que a medida que se acercaban se veían muchos mas grandecitos.

-... momo..creo que ya están creciendo los "pigmeos" - dijo ryoma boquiabierto.

- ... eso estoy viendo O.O

Sumire estaba sin aire al ver que enfrente suyo, había unos chicos enormes. Eran muchos mas altos que tezuka y eso era mucho decir. Todos estaban en silencio. Los chicos no sonreían y todos traían gorras y pantalones cortos y una chaqueta que tenían bien remangada en los brazos por el calor que decía " jiro-kiro Team". Los ojos miel de tezuka se encontraron con los verdes claros del de enfrente. Parecía el líder. Uno de los chicos del jiro-kiro miro a todos y se detuvo asombrado mirando a sakuno la cual estaba mirando sorprendida lo altos que eran esos muchachos.

- Buenos días - dijo el que antes miraba a tezuka y ahora a los demás - Mi nombre es Yamato Akotsu, es un placer tenerlos aquí - dijo mirándolos y dándoles una grata y amable sonrisa.

- Buenos días, somos de la escuela seigaku, vinimos a apoyar la actividad que tienen hoy - dijo sumire - ellos ( señalando a sus muchachos detrás de ella) son el club de tennis de nuestra escuela y algunos acompañantes, yo soy la entrenadora Sumire Ryuuzaki. (señalando a tezuka) el es nuestro capitán y ( señalando a Syuichirou) Nuestro vice capitán - dijo finalizando.

Los chicos a medida que ella señalaba inclinaban ligeramente la cabeza en un saludo. Yamato Les abrió la verja a ellos.

-Sean bienvenidos - dijo girándose hacia tezuka extendiéndole la mano

- Tezuka Kunimitsu.. - dijo Tezuka dándole la mano

- ( asiente dándole la mano y luego mirando a Oishi)

- ah.. Mi nombre es oishi Syuichirou - dijo oishi extendiendo su mano y dándosela a yamato el cual ya había soltado la de tezuka.

Los demás estaban impresionados. Tezuka le daba por la barbilla a Yamato !

- (murmurándole a kawamura) estos tipos deben ser rusos - dijo momoshiro

Uno de los chicos de cabello rojizo con el mismo corte de momoshiro y ojos azules se acerco a yamato diciéndole algo al oído y luego alejándose caminando.

- Lamento decirles que esta escuela.. no es muy linda y la quermés no esta muy animada realmente - dijo yamato con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- No se preocupen, algunos de nosotros trajimos cosas para serles de ayuda - dijo Syuichiroh

- cierto, vinimos a conocerlos y ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos si nos los permiten- dijo sumire viendo muy de cerca al encantador yamato.

- aceptamos todo tiempo de sugerencias, vengan, pasen por favor. - dijo yamato muy caballeroso con una sumire que estaba en las nubes con el joven muchacho.

Algunos rieron al ver así a sumire, igualmente su nieta rió. Todos entraron. Los chicos de jiro-kiro estaban muy callados. Solo se escuchaba la voz varonil de yamato hablando con tezuka, sumire y Syuichirou mas adelante el cual comentaba que la escuela había sido comprada por un hombre extraño para ellos que nunca hablaba sobre remodelar. En la escuela le daban clases siempre unos hombres vestidos de negro los cuales luego de cada clase se iban sin mas. Admitió que todo era muy misterioso allí.

Mientras caminaban kawamura y fuji notaban que el suelo tenia muchas rocas y era muy seco. Las edificaciones estaban muy mal pintadas, ventanas rotas, mucha basura acumulada a un lado de la entrada y no había ni un solo árbol que proporcionara la mas mínima sombra. Los chicos de seigaku realmente estaban muy extrañados. Parecía un desierto todo. Las chicas del club de tennis estaban enamoradas de los chicos de la jiro - kiro que aunque no hablaban se veían muy bien y enigmáticos.

Llegaron a la "cancha de tennis" y ahí fue donde a sadaharu casi le da un ataque al corazón. Todos se sorprendieron y no era para menos. La cancha estaba en un estado deplorable. Se notaba que habían tratado de limpiarla y arreglarla pero igual estaba polvorienta, destrozada, el piso estaba quebrado, tierroso y no había nada que dividiera la única cancha de la escuela. Atrás donde terminaba la cancha se alzaba una enorme pared de block sin pintar solo con cemento.

- pero esta cancha esta muy mal - dijo sadaharu entrando a ella

- así es.. pero no nos queda otra alternativa que entrenar aquí - dijo yamato

- ( viendo el tamaño de la cancha) y el tamaño no esta correcto, falta mas área para la cancha - dijo ajustando sus lentes - al menos un metro y medio o mas le calculo.

- vaya me asombras - dijo sonriendo yamato pasando por su lado - es correcto.

- shhhh... ( con la caja de gatos)

Todos se giraron al ver que el pobre kaoru estaba agotado por cargar la pesada caja y con el calor tan grande que hacía.

- oh... y eso? - pregunto yamato girándose y acercándose a kaoru

Todos se abrieron paso dejando a kaoru con su caja de gatos y a la pequeña sakuno a su lado que miraba asombrada al enorme yamato. Yamato al ver a la pequeña niña le sonrió.

- dime pequeña, son tuyos todos estos gatos? - pregunto agachándose un poco

-..n..no ! en.. en realidad son para ustedes.. pensábamos que podrían rifarlos o venderlos aquí. - dijo tartamudeando

- ahh.. ( camina donde kaoru viéndolo un momento y luego tomando la caja) Muchas gracias - dijo.

- shhh...

Yamato miro a kaoru bajando su rostro ya que era mas alto que el. Kaoru no se intimido ante el tamaño del chico.

- Bien, vamos a que vean nuestra fallida quermés no muchachos? ( viendo a su grupo) n-nU - dijo yamato

- SI ! - gritaron sus compañeros.

Todos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y llegaron a un gran espacio donde era el área de deportes que solo era unos 15 metros mas grande que la de la cancha. Estaba más deplorable que la cancha. Habían pequeñas carpas mal trechas donde trabajaban en un silencio total chicos y chicas de la escuela.

- esto parece mas un mortuorio que una quermés - murmuro eiji

- esto..esta... -dijo oishi sin poder creerlo.

- muerto n-n - finalizo yamato caminando con la caja de gatos.

Yamato se separo de ellos y al fin los chicos de jiro-kiro se presentaron por sus nombres ante todos ellos dándoles las manos, sonriendo y entablando conversaciones. Sumire sonrió al ver que sus alumnos estaban entrando en calor con los chicos de jiro-kiro rápidamente. Momoshiro entablo una amistad rápida con uno de 2do año que tenia los ojos marrones y un largo cabello castaño hasta la cadera el cual amarraba con un lazo rojo y blanco. Tenía unas facciones muy delicadas, casi como una chica, ojos no muy grandes y unos labios pequeños y finos.

- bien Yuya, nosotros los de seigaku ayudaremos en tu quermés ! - dijo momoshiro abrazando por el hombro como podía a su alto amigo yuya el cual sonreía ruborizado

- gracias - dijo con suavidad llevándose a momoshiro y kawamura el cual andaba con otro chico también.

Pronto todos se unieron a diversas actividades. Los chicos de seigaku llevaron sonrisas a los rostros desanimados de los que intentaban hacer esa quermés bajo un sol tan implacable. Minutos mas tarde estaban hablando todos y había risas pero aun no habían clientes y pocas cosas estaban a disposición. Sadaharu logró escaparse de la vista de todos e irse a la cancha de tennis. Algo había mal. Por qué alguien extraño invertiría su dinero en esa escuela, la dejaría así y pondría profesores tan sospechosos como los que describió yamato?.

- mmm... muy pero muy extraño - dijo para si sadaharu caminando hasta la pared en donde terminaba supuestamente la cancha.

Esa pared le parecía muy tosca a sadaharu. Estaba ahí como interviniendo. No le gustaba.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Desde la 3 planta de la escuela, unos ojos miraban desde las sombras de los salones la actividad que pasaba abajo.

La persona se giró viendo a sus otros acompañantes.

- no me gustan esos de seigaku. Vigilen la escuela y si ven a un intruso buscando lo que no se le ha perdido... elimínenlo.

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en el gordo rostro del hombre.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno consiguió una carpa para la rifa de gatos con kaoru el cual estaba alimentando a los gatitos con cuidado mientras ella con un plumón hacía el cartel.

Syuusuke estaba encantado hablando y ayudando con unos postres a uno de los chicos de jiro-kiro que era calvo pero tenia unos ojos rojos muy lindos a su parecer. El sujeto era un filosofo. Le hablaba de libros, de poemas y cosas que tenían a Syuusuke fascinado mientras ambos arreglaban la carpa de postres.

Las carpas estaban todas alrededor del área de deportes dejando un gran espacio en el medio donde un pollo se podría rostizar fácilmente.

Eiji, oishi y unas chicas de la jiro- kiro estaban cargando cajas de un lado a otro mientras hablaban. Ryoma no dejaba de ver a sakuno mientras inflaba globos con momoshiro y dos chicos mas de la jiro-kiro entre esos dos estaba yuya. Sumire no dejaba de ver a yamato. Ja, que feliz le hacia ver a un sujeto tan guapo como su primer novio cuando era joven.

Horio y tomoka estaban preparando los vasos, platos y demás de cosas en la venta de salchichas, refresco y hamburguesas hablando con otros chicos y chicas de su edad.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sadaharu estaba pasando la mano por la pared de block y cemento. Frunció el seño al tocarla como si fuera a una puerta y notar que era hueca. Gotas bajaban por su rostro y un escalofrío lo invadió. Sentía ojos sobre si.

Se giro mirando la escuela, se quedo mirando una ventana donde juro ver una sombra extraña pero pudo ser un espejismo dado el calor que hacia en ese desierto. Sadaharu caminó hasta donde estaba aglomerada toda la basura de la entrada, escarbo con los pies un poco hasta que encontró unas copias muy abajo de unos papeles de la escuela. Miró a los lados y las guardo entre su ropa para luego salir corriendo a la quermés.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaban dos cosas, Música y gente. Una bola de estambre paso por el medio de las carpas mostrando así que todo estaba desolado, caliente y sin gente. Momoshiro desde una carpa le grito a eiji.

- EIJIIIIIIIIII ! O.O - grito escandalosamente mientras todos miraban.

- (desde la carpa mas lejana a la de momoshiro) DIME MOMOSHIRO ! - grito el chico subido encima de una tabla donde estaban unos globos llenos de agua.

- HAY QUE PONER MUSICA Y LLAMAR GENTE !

- YA LO SEEEEEEEEE PERO A QUIEN LLAMAMOS PARA QUE VENGA ?¡¡¡

- NO LO SEEEEE PREGUNTALE A TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

eiji asintió y grito mas que antes.

- TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- dime.. -.- ( a su lado arreglando sus lentes)

- o.o oh.. perdón...

Todos los que estaban ahí se rieron a mas no poder mientras momoshiro negaba con la cabeza la tontería que había hecho su amigo. Tezuka se paro a hablar con sumire y llegaron a una conclusión.

- llamare a inoue y a shiba para que llamen a sus amigos periodistas y vengan a hacer algo aquí. Esto es algo memorable y querrán estar aquí.

- Tezuka, llamemos a los de fudomine, Gyokurin y todas esas escuelas, seguro vendrán, te lo aseguro - dijo Syuusuke apoyado por oishi.

Así lo hicieron. Sumire empezó llamando a Inoue y shiba mientras los otros se encargaban de las escuelas.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

-... una quermés? donde? - preguntaba tachibana con una raqueta en la mano en un parque con su hermana An a su lado - ...( sonríe) cuenten con nosotros, la fudomine va en camino. - dijo cerrando así el teléfono.

Los chicos compañeros de tachibana se acercaron corriendo extrañados.

- Chicos, iremos a una quermés. Reúnan a toda la gente que puedan, yo les explico luego - dijo tachibana

Así fue como se pusieron en acción todos.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- jajaajjaja perdieron el juicio ustedes los de seigaku? - dijo burlonamente Akazawa

Se escucho como le trancaron el teléfono bruscamente.

Akazawa comenzó a llamar a los chicos del club de tennis de y decidieron ir.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- (asintiendo) entiendo.. iremos, llevaremos lo que podamos - dijo Fukawa, de la Gyokurin chuu.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Oye ..dejemos de llamar, ellos correrán la voz - dijo eiji con los dedos hinchados.

- jejejeje que frágil eiji - dijo Syuusuke con una mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

- Ohh.. que calor hace.. - dijo sumire uniéndose a ellos echándose fresco con un abanico de mano- mary ha tardado mucho me parece.

- Yo la llamo ! - dijo eiji poniéndose en pie y extendiéndole la mano a oishi.

Oishi miro la mano de su amigo.

- -.-U ( dándole su celular) no tardes... - dijo

- n-n nup !

Eiji salio corriendo a un lado lejos de la quermés.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Shiba e inoue llegaron en una Ban con algunos periodistas, amigos conocidos entre otros.

- carai esto esta medio muerto... - dijo shiba con una mano en su cadera mirando el lugar

- mira, ahí esta la entrenadora, vamos - dijo inoue halándola.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras, Mary estaba en una moto ultimo modelo amarilla oscura con negro y plateado. Era una Suzuki que a simple vista se veía bastante costosa. Se detuvo frente a un semáforo con unos lentes marrones oscuros. Estaba con el seño fruncido.

- maldito profesor... - murmuró mientras sentir vibrar su cadera por el celular.

Lo tomo y abrió este mientras comenzaba a marchar de nuevo.

- Hola?

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- mary ! pero donde estas? ya nos abrieron y todo, hasta viene gente para acá - dijo eiji recargado de una pared de la escuela

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary iba manejando la moto mas despacio que antes con una mano.

- voy en camino, solo fui a hablar con el que me llevo a esa escuela aquella vez y perdí tiempo. Necesitan algo?

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'**

- Pues te confieso que veo mucha escasez de comida, no hay variedad, ni bebidas. Las que hay se acabaran pronto aparte no hay entretenimiento. Al menos un micrófono consigue a ver si poner a momoshiro a hacer sus chistes malos o a fuji con el sarcasmo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

-jajaajajajajaaj

Mary estuvo al llevarse a una señora que iba cruzando la acerca al escuchar eso. Estaba muerta de la risa.

- jajaja ay dios, estas loco eiji. Pero si, llevare lo que pueda. - dijo mientras veía a la tropa de los fudomine - hey ! estoy viendo a los de la fudomine con sus uniformes

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ahh es que los llamamos

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- pues prepárense que reunieron mucha gente. - dijo mirando a unas chicas que tenían atrás el nombre de la fudomine - es mas, van con unas chicas. Serán del club de tennis femenino?

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- si vienen con mas chicas? entonces creo que de aquí todos los chicos saldremos con pareja - dijo eiji riendo mientras veía a fuji caminando hacia el.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary se acordó de lo que escucho hablar a oishi en ese momento.

- huumm bueno, iré a saludar a la fudomine y a buscar el micrófono. Invité a las chicas y chicos que dejamos entrenando esta mañana, van con el entrenador. Te veo allá - dijo lanzándole un beso y cerrando el celular.

Mary acelero mucho para alcanzar así a los chicos de la fudomine que iban trotando menos la hermana de tachibana que iba en una bicicleta. Tachibana encabezaba la marcha. Mary giro subiéndose en la acera por donde venían ellos y frenando a centímetros de tachibana.

A Ibu y a Kamio casi se les para el corazón pensando que se iban a quedar sin capitán. Tachibana solo se detuvo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

- Hey, tachibana - dijo mary sacándose el casco y los lentes oscuros - que tal?

- oye ! pero que te pasa ?¡¡¡ - grito kamio corriendo a gran velocidad y con "ritmo" hacia ella.

- tranquilo kamio - dijo tachibana mirándolo de reojo.

- van a la quermés? ( apoyándose en la moto viendo a tachibana)

Tachibana dio unos escasos pasos al frente ya que la motocicleta estaba muy cerca. Se recargó de ella con las manos viendo muy de cerca a la chica mientras esta sonreía mas. Hace poco tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a tachibana y le pareció muy guapo y viceversa.

- vas para allá ? - pregunto tachibana sonriendo un poco - yo llevo al grupo.

Los ojos negros de la chica se posaron en los demás que estaban detrás de tachibana un poco extrañados. Kamio no dejaba de examinar a la chica.

- si ( mirando de nuevo a tachibana) pero primero pasare a buscar unas cosas que necesitan.

- Tezuka esta allá no?

- si, no me imagino que estará haciendo pero si. - dijo sonriendo y poniéndose su casco - mejor me voy para no dejarte mucho rato solo en lo que estas en la quermés - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Sabes que no hay problema .

Tachibana se alejo despacio de la motocicleta y de la chica viendo como se arreglaba para seguir. Ibu se acerco a mary mirándola sin mucha emoción.

- ... Andar así por la calle es malo... puedes matar a alguien, o herirlo y puedes hacerte daño. Debes dejar de ser tan precipitada, eso no lleva a nada. Has un poco de yoga o un te suave cada noche. Léete un buen libro y ve al a iglesia de vez en cuando, eso ayuda al espíritu. Aunque no lo creas las enseñanzas de Budas son buenas y la relajación es…excelente.- finalizo este mientras mary seguía arreglándose.

- ... ( mirando a ibu) sabes? si tuviera que pervertir a alguno de la fudomine por algún motivo, te juro que te elegiría a ti de primero o.ó ahora quítate de ahí que tengo que irme niño budista - dijo mary alzando una ceja

- ves? eres muy abusiva... - dijo ibu con su misma expresión

- jajaja ya ibu, déjala - dijo tachibana con una mano en su nuca.

- y para que lo sepas, si hago TODO eso que dijiste. - dijo mary dando una vuelta en la acera con la moto poniendo el frente hacia la calle- solo que no me dan resultado. jijijij - dijo riendo y acelerando la moto para irse a toda prisa.

Kamio se acerco corriendo a tachibana.

- explícate o.ó

- o.o pe..pero kamio - tartamudeo tachibana con el chico casi acorralándolo

- estabas coqueteando con esa chica? fue la que vino a la escuela hace un tiempo para preguntar si se unía a algún deporte -

- calma kamio, si es ella y no coqueteaba, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde. - dijo continuando trotando.

Los chicos y demás lo siguieron. Pasaron al desierto, estaban perplejos y muy acalorados.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji iba caminando hasta donde estaban oishi y los demás con el celular en su mano cuando este empezó a vibrar. Abrió el celular y vio que era un mensaje de texto.

- ah ! seguro es de mary - dijo dándole un botón para ver el mensaje.

" Syuichirou, Hoy no tengo nada que hacer y quiero verte, no aguanto hasta el lunes. Cuando salgas de la quermés ven al centro de la ciudad, estaré en la fuente de la plaza a las 7:30, te espero con ansias, yura"

- ...( apretando el celular)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Syuichirou, fuji y kawamura estaban haciendo salchichas y comida para los que habían llegado. Syuichirou estaba haciendo la carne de las hamburguesas mientras fuji y kawamura hacían lo demás. Eiji camino pasándole por el lado a momoshiro casi llevándoselo.

- hey ! no ves por donde andas eiji?¡ - grito momoshiro pero el chico ni se detuvo. - hu? O.o que le pasa?

Ryoma abrió sus ojos viendo a eiji. Kaoru que estaba enseñándole uno de los gatos a una chica vio a eiji y pensó que el podría ayudar con la rifa de los gatos y lo llamo.

- shhh Kikumaru ! - dijo

- ahora no.. - comento entre dientes eiji pasando enfrente de la serpiente sin siquiera mirarlo.

-shhh..?

- hu? que le pasa al joven eiji? - pregunto sakuno viéndolo intrigada.

Syuichirou acababa de termina una de las carnes y la puso en una vasija mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla blanca.

- wao pero que bien quedaron - dijo él sonriendo- pruébala fuji a ver que tal.

- seguro esta buena ( mirando a eiji que se acerca) ah mira ahí viene eiji, seguro querrá probarla - dijo fuji.

Syuichirou se giro mirando a su amigo.

- eiji, ven a probar estas ...

Oishi no termino de decir bien sus palabras cuando ya eiji le había aventado el celular a la cara solo que oishi por un microsegundo de rapidez pudo atraparlo en su mano. Fuji y kawamura se quedaron impresionados.

- Ya veo cual era el problema que no querías contarme, pero sabes que Syuichirou? mejor que te lo reserves - dijo viéndolo de cerca.

- pe..pero eiji

- Por cierto, tienes un mensaje de yura, de YURA Syuichirou ! - grito casi con ganas de golpearlo.

Momoshiro se quedo mirando a eiji desde lo lejos.

- pero que es lo que pasa?

- momo, atiende a lo tuyo y deja de ser tan chismoso -.- - dijo ryoma a su lado

- ryoma, mejor ve con la nieta de la entrenadora antes de que te caiga a golpes ¬¬

Siguiendo con eiji...

Syuichirou se quedo mudo. Abrió el celular y leyó el mensaje de yura. Luego de hacerlo miro a eiji.

- eiji.. lo que pasa es que.. no quería decirte nada hasta que no estuviera seguro.

- Yo se lo que pasa realmente. ( ríe) Ya antes ha pasado. De estas cosas casi no hablas conmigo y se porque es.

- eiji... Tu no entiendes.

Eiji lanzo una carcajada que se oyó sumamente falsa.

- oishi, tu crees que yo gusto de ti, eso pasa y por eso estos temas no los tratas conmigo pero amigo, eso no es así. NUNCA me enamoraría de ti, te lo juro eso. Puedo estar loco en muchos sentidos pero en eso tengo mucha cabeza.

Oishi frunció el seño un poco.

- yo no he dicho eso eiji. Nunca he pensado que sientes algo por mi.

- Bueno, mejor que así sea porque cometerías un grave error.

Oishi iba a decir algo mas pero para ese entonces ya eiji iba caminando a otro lado. Oishi se recargo de la mesita en la que estaban las cosas de las hamburguesas y bajo la cabeza con frustración.

- hee... yo voy por..mostaza - dijo kawamura saliendo corriendo

- Syuichirou...- musito fuji acercándosele - eiji no quiso decir todo eso. Solo se sintió mal porque no le dijeras. Te advertí que esto podría pasar.

- si lo se... igual se le pasara ( levanta la cabeza) tendrá que pasársele porque.. puede que yo comience algo con yura. - dijo viendo a fuji

-... no entiendo porque este repentino amor por esa chica pero.. si eso quieres te apoyo.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando oishi ya estaba bien, Fuji se alejo donde eiji el cual estaba como si nada pintándole la cara a unos niños, su carpa estaba para eso.

- n-n te ves muy linda - dijo eiji a una niña de pelo verde de algunos 6 años

- graias.. - dijo la pequeña dándole un beso y alejándose corriendo con su mamá.

Eiji sonrió feliz y metió el pincel con el que le había pintado el rostro en agua.

-eiji... perdiste la cabeza? - pregunto fuji viéndolo

Eiji no respondió.

- como le dices a oishi que el piensa que tu gustas de el y por eso no te dijo lo de yura? eso es una locura !

- igual quería que el supiera que por él no siento mas que una amistad y que quedara claro. - dijo eiji viendo a fuji

- pero es que no había nada confuso en eso que yo sepa.

Eiji realmente no se entendía, le reclamo de una manera demasiada extraña.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sadaharu se encontraba sentado con tezuka leyendo unas copias. Entre las cosas graves que encontraron estaba que, la escuela era aun mas grande que eso que ellos habían visto y según sadaharu, pareciera que los dueños cerraron algunas áreas para otros tipos de usos como esa de la cancha donde se alzaba una enorme pared.

- sadaharu... el nombre del dueño de esto es de un tipo de la mafia, escuche de el - dijo tezuka.

- si, lo se. Y le pregunte a yamato hace unos minutos y me dijo que ellos tenían prohibido la entrada a muchos lugares de la escuela. - dijo sadaharu acercándose mas a tezuka- tezuka.. creo que aquí llevan acabo muchas mas cosas que solo dar clases.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose largo rato.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Bueno pues la fudomine y ST. Rudolph llegaron. Todos los chicos estaban boquiabiertos con el staff femenino de Unas chicas muy coquetas y con unos trajes de su escuela muy provocativos. La fudomine no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Tezuka se paro y fue a saludar a los recién llegados con yamato. Allí se encontraron los 4 capitanes. St. Rudolph llevo Enormes bocinas y un radio.

- por fin habrá movimiento aquí - dijo momoshiro.

- -.- mejor voy por una bebida... - dijo ryoma alejándose de momoshiro el cual era ya acorralado por un grupo de chicas de la fudomine y de ST. Rudolph.

Otro que era asediado por chicas era kaoru lo cual sakuno aprovecho para vender boletos de las rifas de gatos.

- jejej gracias n-nU.. ( tomando dinero y dando boletos) ah.. gracias a usted también - decía mientras las chicas casi sin verla le daban el dinero y tomaban el boleto mas pendientes de kaoru

- s..shhh ..O/o ( con muchas chicas a su alrededor)

Oishi y kawamura se pusieron a hacer comida a lo grande. Todo empezó a tener mucho mas movimiento. Mary había mandado a muchos sitios los volantes de la quermés y decidieron llevar sus productos de comida especialmente para darse promoción entre los que estaban ahí. Shiba fotografió bastante de un lado a otro. Eiji a las 2 de la tarde hizo unas demostraciones acrobáticas con sillas, mesas, bicicletas y globos con agua que dejo a todo el mundo maravillado y aplaudiendo y así atrayendo a mas personas de afuera. Sumire para ayudar a su nieta puso un letrero afuera de que se estaban rifando gatitos y así, muchos fanáticos de gatos entraron. Todos estaban divirtiéndose y mas tarde los de Gyokurin chuu Llegaron con muchas cajas de comidas, pelotas de diversos tipos. Tachibana llevo dos piscinitas inflables para niños y allí se bañaron muchos a un lado del evento.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary llego en la moto parqueándola en la acera de la escuela mas tarde. Se quito el casco y escucho como ya había mucha gente dentro. Ya andaba sin la gorra con el cabello negro suelto. De pronto escucho que venía alguien y se escondió detrás de la basura de la entrada, ya dentro de la escuela. Vio unos tipos trajeados armados y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ya sabes bucho, si ves a alguien husmeando elimínalo, que nadie suba a la segunda o 3ra planta de la escuela - dijo uno

- tranquilo, ando vigilando. Al sujeto ese de lentes de seigaku ya lo tengo en la mira - dijo el mas grande.

Ambos se devolvieron luego de echar un vistazo a dentro de la escuela. Mary corrió hacia la quermés a donde tezuka y Sadaharu que en ese momento estaban con tachibana, Akazawa y yamato. La chica se detuvo delante de ellos jadeando.

- mary? - pregunto sadaharu mirándola

- ahh..ahh. aquí.. pasa algo.. hay unos tipos de negro armados.

Nadie se asombro.

- Ya lo sabemos, este hombre ya nos aviso a todos los de la fudomine, seigaku, st. Rudolph y demás. - dijo tezuka dándole paso a otro hombre que estaba detrás de el con sumire.

Un hombre con camisa blanca y pantalón azul de vestir estaba frente a ella. Tenía unos intensos ojos verdes con lentes así como el cabello plateado largo. Mary lo reconoció al instante. Este sonreía dándole vueltas a un lapicero de colección en sus dedos.

- el Profesor Kosuke ya nos dijo y ya vienen en camino personas de la policía interna - dijo sumire - este hombre es de tu universidad y trabaja en el área de inteligencia e investigaciones de la policía, no se si ya lo sabias.

-...claro. ( tomando aire y tratando de calmar la respiración) con él fue que vine aquí - dijo viéndolo.

Mary aun seguía muy agitada y sadaharu la miraba preocupado.

- estas bien? - pregunto el moreno akazawa de St rudolph acercándosele

- no lo creo - dijo Fukawa con una mano en la cadera. – se ve extraña…

Tachibana se acerco un poco a mary y fue cuando vio un dardo en su cuello.

- tiene un dardo ! - grito sosteniéndola ya que esta ya se tambaleada

- que? - preguntaron tezuka y sumire al mismo tiempo.

Mary se puso la mano en el cuello tomando el dardo y sacándoselo.

- esos malditos.. - dijo rompiéndolo en su mano. - Profesor kosuke, llame a al servicio y que manden personas calificadas. En el 2 y 3 piso de esta escuela están todos esos mafiosos. Seguro notaron mi presencia los de arriba…(cerrando despacio sus ojos)

- y detrás de la pared de la cancha de tennis también tienen algo - dijo sadaharu

- hagan esto sin que las personas de fuera ni de aquí lo note, lo dejo en sus manos - dijo sumire girándose y dándole de beber agua a mary con una pastilla – con esto se te pasara ahora mismo. – le dijo.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron corriendo así como también el profesor que hasta ese momento no dijo una palabra. Mary se quedo sentada con sumire tratando de calmarse.

La policía entro en la escuela y la operación fue comandada por el profesor Kosuke. Agarraron a muchas personas allí y hasta hubo disparos. Mientras, sadaharu y tezuka, con dos mazos de construcción que encontraron, derribaron la pared de la cancha de tennis descubriendo dos cosas increíbles detrás de esta.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los sonidos de disparos se escucharon en la quermés asustando a todos. Kawamura que ya sabía de todo esto, conecto el micrófono que había traído Mary al radio y hablo por este.

- hagan el favor se no asustarse, es solo un operativo que se esta haciendo en la escuela, no salgan del recinto hasta nuevo aviso y sigan disfrutando - dijo dejándole el micrófono a una chica de jiro- kiro para luego irse corriendo donde momoshiro y ryoma.

Mary ya recuperada, salio corriendo al edificio de la escuela pero ya todo estaba bien ahí. Sacaron a todos esos sujetos presos y los papeles falsos que habían echo sobre la escuela.

- vengan a ver esto ! - grito sadaharu desde lejos señalando a la cancha.

Todos se fueron detrás de el y se quedaron boquiabiertos especialmente yamato.

Allí vieron un enorme terreno lleno de armas ilegales, más cheques y papeles falsos. Pero nadie veía eso, lo que veían era que, metros mas atrás, la tierra se iba yendo dejando a su paso una arena blanca y así, mas adelante un hermoso mar azul.

- ...so...somos dueños de esta playa? - pregunto atónito yamato.

- pero.. como..? - pregunto un policía - esta playa pensábamos que terminaba a muchos kilómetros al noreste.

- según estos papeles no. - dijo sadaharu pasándoselos - estos son los papeles originales, y todo esto es de la escuela jiro kiro - afirmo.

Los policías revisaron los papeles pero no dijeron nada comprometedor.

- miren chicos, les dejare mis teléfonos y yo tomare el de usted señor yamato, así le diremos que pasara ahora. - dijo un policía sacando una libreta de su bolsillo

- pero y la escuela ahora sin dueño? - pregunto yamato preocupado.

Mary se acerco con una mano dentro de su pantalón sudando.

- servicio sociales se hará cargo de todo esto mientras aparece un dueño legitimo - dijo- están bajo en amparo de la ley y no dejaran que todos estos chicos de la escuela se queden sin estudiar por unos mafiosos, tenlo por seguro - dijo viéndolo fijamente - por otra parte, aquí hay reporteros y con la historia que escribirán, la policía no podrá desampararlos o cambiar la versión de esto.

- Oiga ! como habla así de nosotros? - dijo uno policía detrás de ella

- ( lo mira de reojo) yo se muy bien como es la policía que a veces se vende. Lo único que me hace tener fe y confianza en que se hará bien este caso es que el señor Ariyoki esta al mando - dijo mirando a un señor mayor de algunos 50 años que se acercaba - ese no dejara manchas aquí. Con permiso, iré a divertirme en lo que me resta.

Mary se giro pasando por el lado de los policías y parándose frente al señor ariyoki el cual tenia todo el pelo canoso. La miro de manera recta y esta con las piernas juntas y el cuerpo recto lo miraba con respeto. El señor sonrió un poco.

- Tenía tiempo sin verte pequeña, como esta tu padre? - pregunto

- Bien señor - respondió con respeto y rectitud.

- espero verte pronto por las oficinas, tenemos alrededor de un mes sin verte - dijo pasando por su lado.

- si señor, así lo haré. - dijo mary siguiendo su camino.

Tezuka se quedo mirando atentamente así como tachibana.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

La quermés seguía muy interesante. Los chicos de la fudomine hicieron varios actos asombrosos. Kamio por ejemplo bailo dejando a todo emocionados. Ishida tetsu ( el que casi mata a kawamura en los dobles) Usando espadas chinas, hizo un gran espectáculo de espadas. Kisarazu de se quito la camiseta que traía e hizo un espectáculo de artes marciales junto a momoshiro el cual fue muy aplaudido. Shiba se dio el lujo de fotografiar a lo grande. Sumire ayudaba a ver como iban las ganancias y vio que la ayuda que recibirían esos chicos ese día seria grandiosa. Tachibana y los demás regresaron y se integraron. Tezuka contó lo sucedido a sumire sin mucha emoción haciendo que sumire se lamentara de que no fuera eiji o momoshiro que contaban todo con lujo de detalle. Eran las 3 de la tarde y el sol estaba matando a todo el mundo. El hielo se había acabado. Eiji estaba tirado en un lado mirando a la nada. Los de la fudomine ya estaban con insolación, Momoshiro se le había tirando encima a ryoma casi desmayado y en fin, un desastre.

Yamato iba a acercarse para terminar la quermés ya que todos estaban cansados y desmayados por el calor pero Mary y Fuji entraron con dos mangueras de los dos lados laterales del lugar y empezaron a echarle agua a todo el mundo.

- Mujajajajaja o.ó mueran ! digo... refrésquense n-nU - dijo mary echándole agua a momoshiro, ryoma y a un grupo de chicas que estaban ahí.

- noooooo ! - grito ryoma cayendo hacia atrás todo mojado.

- me la debías enano malcriado ! o.ó – dijo mary metiéndole la manguera casi en la boca mientras este se retorcía.

Por otra parte fuji no se aguanto el ir a mojar a su capitán y así lo hizo..

- Syuusuke... Que no se te ocurra- dijo fríamente tezuka con los brazos cruzados con sumire y sadaharu a los lados ya mojados.

Syuusuke sonreía.

- ahh. no se que hacer - dijo con cierta timidez- igual me arriesgare n-n

Syuusuke abrió la manguera con mucha presión llenado de agua a tezuka el cual solo tuvo tiempo de agarrar sus lentes para que no salieran volando.

Por otra parte.

Mary le había metido la manguera a eiji en los pantalones.

- kiku- chan ! - dijo riendo

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! - grito eiji pegando un salto

Kawamura empezó a reírse de el.

- o.ó kawa ! el chico del fuego.. se me olvidaba.. ( le saca la manguera a eiji y le echa agua a kawamura) muajajajajaja !

Solo hubo un problema luego de que todos estaban mojados y era que Fuji y ella estaban secos. Fuji y ella se miraron al ver que tachibana, tezuka, an, kaoru, Ryoma y algunos de las St. Rudolph y Gyokurin se les acercaban.

- Corre! - gritaron saliendo corriendo y soltando las mangueras.

Mary con una destreza increíble se subió de dos saltos por una de las carpas y fuji fue acorralado por tezuka el cual de verdad quería darse ese lujo.

- tezuka.. la venganza no es buena.. - dijo fuji echándose hacia atrás con las manos al frente

- a veces si, te lo mostrare ahora.

Tezuka lo mojo muy de cerca para que le entrara agua hasta por el cerebro. El cuerpo le dolía a fuji por toda la presión del agua mientras que Mary fue agarrada por momoshiro el cual se subió a donde ella estaba rápidamente y le hizo una llave en los brazos dejándola expuesta.

- nooo ! O.o - grito ella tratando de soltarse de momoshiro

- u.ú por favor el que la vaya a mojar que lo haga bien - exigió echizen desde abajo.

Tachibana era el que tenía la manguera pero no se atrevía a mojarla.

- TT sabia que tachibana se apiadaría – dijo mary

- pero yo no !

Los chicos se giraron y vieron a kamio que corría hacia ellos, le arrebato la manguera a tachibana y se subió a donde ella estaba mojándola.

Así la tarde se hizo mas fresca y divertida. La hora de dar los gatos estaba cerca pero...

- n-nU sempai kaidoh... - musito sakuno viendo a kaoru abrazar a todos los gatos.

- shhh.. mis pobres niños.. - decía kaoru con los gatitos.

- jejejje

Sakuno rió divertida mirándolo cuando ryoma se paro en la carpa viéndola. Sakuno se le quedo viendo. y lo atendió.

- vienes a comprar un boleto? - pregunto

- ya tengo un gato

- ah. esta bien. -dijo sin mas

Kaoru miro que la situación estaba media incomoda y se paro de allí.

- shhh... iré por una hamburguesa, te traigo algo? - pregunto mirando a un lado y diciendo esto casi en un susurro.

- sip n-n tráigame un hot dog si no es molestia sempai

- shhhh.. -.-

Kaoru se alejo a donde estaba oishi ya descansando en el puesto de hamburguesas y hot dogs. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque tomoka y horio se acercaron con las caras pintadas cortesía de eiji donde sakuno y ryoma.

Por otra parte Mary estaba sentada mirando el mar. Ya atardecía. No se había imaginado que la escuela de esos chicos tuviera una playa tan cerca. Se quedo contemplando el mar azul. El fresco viento, pronto sería hora de irse.

- maryyyyyyy n-n ( tirándosele encima por la espalda)

- O.o eiji ! - dijo mary balanceándose y cayendo a un lado.

Mary vio a los demás de seigaku que miraban el mar sonriendo y a los chicos de la fudomine, a los de st. Rudoph, Gyokurin y a los de jiro - kiro.

Se quedaron en largo silencio todos Mientras la quermés seguía su rumbo con los demás.

- Nunca olvidaremos el apoyo que nos dieron - dijo por fin yamato con sus ojos fijos en el mar. - son esplendidos.. todos...

Los chicos lo miraron, unas lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Sus amigos de equipo lo abrazaron y se quedaron así un rato.

-..huumm.. ( pasándose la mano por la cara disimuladamente)

- jajajaj eiji no llores - dijo mary señalándolo con los ojos un poco mojados.

- o.ó que? tu eres la que esta llorando

- T-T todos son unos llorones ! - dijo momoshiro en un mar de lagrimas.

- por dios momoshiro, que vergüenza – dijo ryoma a su lado

- calla que eres un insensato T-T

- momoshiro T-T – dijo kawamura abriendo los brazos

- T—T kawamura ¡! ( Lo abraza)

- que tristeza ¡! T-T – dijeron ambos chicos

- -.- (rascándose la cabeza) sssshh…

Todos rieron a más no poder viendo a los chicos llorar.

- Realmente ha sido un buen día - dijo serenamente tezuka. - No pensé que esto sería tan agradable.

Los capitanes se dieron las manos prometiendo tener partidos próximamente y alguno que otro encuentro fuera de las canchas como ese amistoso día de quermés.

- aun les falta mucho.. -.- ( ajustando su gorra) - dijo ryoma

- QUEEEE?¡¡¡ - Gritaron todos los chicos.

Las chicas fueron las únicas que rieron.

- bien, ahora vamos a cantar ! - Dijo la hermana de tachibana llevándose a su hermano- verdad hermano?

- pe..pero an ! - decía mientras era arrastrado.

Los chicos empezaron a alejarse. El profesor de cabello plateado estaba sentado en la arena. Eiji se quedo viéndolo, no sabia quien era. Mary se paro y camino hacia donde eiji.

- Nos vemos el lunes profesor - dijo seriamente y con cierta rabia.

- así es, recuerde que debe hacer un reporte - dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios.

Eiji le pareció que el hombre se veía muy guapo y seguro lo era porque muchas chicas lo miraban. Mary se fue con eiji al karaoke que ahora tenían montado. Tachibana canto con una guitarra. Resulto tener muy buena voz. Shiba también canto una canción suave, Fuji uso una armónica y dio un mini concierto. Así todo se dio por terminado. Seigaku se despidió a las 6 en punto de la tarde de los chicos de jiro-kiro y de los demás.

- mary, no te iras con nosotros? - pregunto sumire con todos los chicos dentro del autobús.

Mary se subió a su moto dejando a todos, especialmente a momoshiro con la boca abierta.

- pero que belleza ! - grito este mirando por la ventana.

- jajaja ya se que soy bella momoshiro - dijo en broma mary

- no ! hablo de la moto, jajajaa

- Calculo que esa moto debió costar mas de 2,000 dólares...- dijo sadaharu a fuji.

Mary se subió a la moto mirando a los chicos.

- iré por ahí a dar una vuelta, no quiero irme a casa. - dijo ella.

- ten cuidado . - dijo sumire entrando al bus.

Tanto mary como el bus iban a agarrar su camino cuando...

- esperen ! - grito eiji parándose de su asiento de golpe - me iré con ella.

Los chicos lo miraron mientras este salía corriendo del bus.

- O.o y tu? - pregunto mary viéndolo

- tengo que hablarte de algo..

- (le pasa su casco a el) póntelo y sube entonces - dijo mirando de reojo el auto bus de los chicos.

Eiji se puso el casco mientras que oishi desde arriba lo observaba minuciosamente, aun todos recordaban el mini problema que tuvieron ese día. Eiji subió a la moto y así, mary tomo rumbo a la "ciudad" ya que decía que eso era otra cosa.

- bien, vamos a casa – dijo sumire ordenando así al conductor que iniciara la partida.

Los chicos estaban muy cansados. Hicieron muchas cosas. Tezuka miraba por la ventana al lado de kawamura el cual se estaba durmiendo. Sakuno y tomoka iban juntas, agarradas de manos y también medias dormidas. El chofer del autobús iba despacio. Ryoma miraba a momoshiro contando los 453 teléfonos de chicas que consiguió ese día.

-estas muy necesitado momoshiro? – dijo ryoma mirándolo de reojo

- no, es que me da miedo que mamushi me gane con las chicas, seria una pesadilla o.o – dijo siendo escuchado por la serpiente que estaba sentado detrás suyo y pateó su asiento.

Todos llegaron sanos y salvos a la escuela y sin mucho afán se fueron despidiendo. Momoshiro andaba dando vueltas sin irse mientras ryoma hablaba con horio y los demás se iban. Los rayos rojizos daban en el rostro de momoshiro el cual miraba el cielo recargado de la entrada de la escuela. Ryoma luego de despedirse de horio lo miro.

- que extraño.. – pensó ryoma acercándosele

Momoshiro lo miro.

- oye ryoma, me acompañas a la librería?

Ryoma se quedo extrañado.

- librería momoshiro?

- Si, hace días quiero comprar un libro.. anda acompáñame, te invitare unos refrescos o lo que quieras.

- Humm mejor.. invítame un partido. – dijo sonriendo ryoma

Momoshiro miro un brillo rojizo en sus ojos. Ryoma tenia sed de juego tanto como el. Acepto sonriendo de lado y se fueron.

En una plaza, Oishi se acercaba cambiado de ropa en la noche. Una chica con un vestido corto color lila lo esperaba en una fuente. Sus labios pintados sonrieron al ver al muchacho.

- bueno oishi… ya estas aquí y no puedes dar un paso atrás .. – pensó oishi tragando en seco y acercándose. – lo siento..

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola a todos, como están? Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Quise hacerlo sin muchos líos. Un día de paz ya que los que se avecinan son de problemas posiblemente. Se podría decir que con este capitulo empieza otra fase de los chicos con un poco mas de intensidad._

_Espero seguir con todo lo demás, disfrútenlo._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yura y Joe aparecen, Una nueva meta.**_

Era madrugada de agosto, Finales de agosto. En una cama un chico se movía de un lado a otro mientras un viento frío entraba por su ventana moviendo las costinas. Entre sueños una voz lejana pero conocida lo atormentaba. Sudaba y jadeaba. Sentía como si lazos lo sujetaran poco a poco hundiéndolo en un mar oscuro.

- no.. no.. suéltenme.. - decía entre sueños.

Escuchaba esa voz rogándole, llamándolo desde lo profundo. La madrugada se oscureció más. Las nubes grises le cerraron el paso a la luna. Una llovizna suave caía. El reloj marcaba 3:29...

Tic..tac...tic..tac...tic...tac...3:30. Justo ahí cayó un rayo haciendo un estruendo enorme. El joven se incorporo en la cama a punto de gritar. Sus ojos verdes miraban a los lados. Jadeaba, miro el reloj, era la misma hora de siempre.. esa hora maldita. La hora a la que siempre se despertaba luego de ese sueño.

- que...que es lo que me pasa? - dijo mirando sus manos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- entonces, el resultado debe ser equivalente a la raíz cúbica de ...

El profesor de matemáticas se detuvo al ver a un joven entrar a su clase.

- Señor, llega tarde hoy, sabía? - dijo el profesor señalándolo con la tiza.

- disculpe profesor, lo siento mucho.. - dijo oishi caminando hasta su asiento y sentándose. - continúe por favor.

El profesor siguió con su clase. Oishi miro por la ventana del salón, caía mucha agua y el día estaba gris, totalmente.

En el receso...

Oishi estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo mientras veía enfrente suyo a momoshiro engullendo toda una bandeja de almuerzo.

- -.¬ momoshiro... que en tu casa no te alimentan? - pregunto ryoma mirándolo de reojo

- ñam ñam.. Cállate que por eso estas tan flaco y pequeño ñam ñam... ( Comiendo)

- jejejej...

Oishi rió débilmente viéndolo. Fuji y eiji se acercaron con sus respectivas bandejas.

- nos podemos sentar? - pregunto fuji sonriendo

- claro ! - dijo momoshiro terminando de comer

Los chicos se acomodaron en la mesa. Eiji se sentó al lado de oishi dando un suspiro ya que fuji no le dejo mas opción. La comunicación entre el y oishi estaba en una compostura media y gracias a eso, estaban muy mal en sus partidos de dobles. Sakuno entro a la cafetería con tomoka la cual no bien entro se lanzo corriendo hacia donde ryoma.

- mi príncipe ! ( Lo abraza)

- -.- diablos.. - musito ryoma poniendo el jugo que bebía en la mesa casi volteándolo

- Saludos n-n - dijo sakuno mirándolos a todos.

- Hola !

Los chicos menos ryoma la saludaron. Ryoma miro a sakuno la cual ya se veía mejor desde hace semanas. Le hablaba más o menos pero no iba a sus prácticas. Será que ya se olvido de el?.

- oigan, creen que halla practica hoy? - pregunto momoshiro mirándolos.

- el día esta muy lluvioso - dijo oishi mirando a un lado con desden.

Todos se quedaron viendo el poco entusiasmo del sub- capitán.

- Igual hay que esperar a la entrenadora.

Los chicos miraron a tezuka que recién llegaba con un abrigo negro sencillo.

- especialmente ustedes dos que están muy por debajo en los dobles - dijo refiriéndose a eiji y oishi.

Ambos lo miraron un poco y siguieron en lo suyo. Tezuka se sentó al lado de la ventana.

-ojala el tiempo mejore, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo momoshiro con el rostro recargado de su mano derecha.

Kaoru entro a la cafetería envuelto en una bufanda y un abrigo muy grueso. Casi no se le veía el rostro. A eiji de solo verlo casi le da algo. Se comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

- ajajajaajajaja xDDDDD

- sssss..sssshhhh !

La serpiente se acerco a los chicos que lo miraban desconcertados. El pobre parecía una bola de algodón con todo eso encima. Aparte tenía la nariz un poco roja. Momoshiro se mordió la lengua para no tirarse al suelo a reír pero eiji no ayudaba mucho a su esfuerzo. Fuji también estaba mas sonriente, seguro le causaba gracia.

- pero.. kaoru que pasa contigo? - pregunto sadaharu detrás de el que llegaba con kawamura

-shh... estoy res..res..aasttshuuu ! ( estornuda a un lado ) ahh..-.- resfriado...

- O.o ah carai serpiente... ya si llegaste a donde ibas - dijo momoshiro echado para el lado de ryoma luego del estornudo.

- Kaoru sempai, siéntese aquí, yo ya me iba - dijo sakuno poniéndose en pie.

Kaoru se sentó en la silla que le cedió sakuno mientras ryoma la observaba.

- no quieres una pastilla kaidoh? - pregunto tezuka apoyando sus codos de la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos de ambas manos al frente.

- sniff... ( da un suspiro) no.. ya me he bebido muchas cosas, entre ellas un jugo de sadaharu. -.-

Todos miraron a sadaharu el cual sonreía alegremente.

- debes estar muy pero muy mal amigo mió - dijo eiji parando de reír.

- sakuno, vamonos que tenemos que ir al laboratorio por los instrumentos que nos pidieron - dijo tomoka viéndola.

- sip, - dijo sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de kaoru - mejórese por favor.

- shhh... -.-

Sakuno camino hasta donde tomoka y se fueron juntas.

-...hu? -.O (abre un ojo)

Kaoru miro a los chicos que lo observaban con una sonrisa muy extraña menos ryoma que ya se estaba parando y oishi que miraba desde hacía rato por la ventana.

- es..muy bonito que tengas novia kaoru - dijo sonriente kawamura - ./. yo no me atrevo a tener ninguna.

- shhh.. dejen eso.. me tienen cansado con lo mismo.

- bueno kawamura, solo tienes que agarrar una raqueta cuando te intereses por una y créeme, sea quien sea te aceptara de inmediato - dijo sonriendo momoshiro echándole un brazo a su amigo.

Los chicos rieron un poco menos oishi y tezuka que lo observaba.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- yo llevo esto, me alcanzas sakuno? - dijo tomoka con unos utensilios del laboratorio de química

- sí, yo voy ahora, tomare el resto. - dijo sakuno arreglando unos potecitos que había tirado sin querer.

Tomoka salio del laboratorio que estaba sumamente frío. Sakuno empezó a tararear una canción mientras ponía los potecitos en su sitio. Luego de eso camino hacia un estante de vidrio y extrajo unos tubos de ensayo. Al girarse se dio un susto que casi lanza los tubos de ensayo al suelo. Tenía a ryoma detrás.

- ryoma ! - grito al verlo

El chico miro el lugar sin moverse.

- esta frío.

- pues claro, con este clima y este aire que siempre esta prendido es lógico n-nU( pasa por su lado etiquetando los tubos de ensayo en una mesa)

- tenemos que salir - dijo ryoma girándose y viéndola.

Sakuno lo miro largo rato.

- como dices?

- tenemos que salir para acabar con todo esto - dijo ryoma metiendo una mano en su bolsillo con seriedad y mirando a un lado- no podemos pasarnos el tiempo evitándonos, es más fácil si salimos y vemos que pasa OK?

Ryoma se encamino a la salida.

- nos vemos el sábado a las 4:30 de la tarde en el parque de.. - frunció el seño - de diversiones -.- - dijo saliendo del laboratorio.

Sakuno miro los tubos de ensayos. Sonrió estaba emocionada, por fin una cita con ryoma pero... no lo estaba tanto. Esa salida le sonaba mas como una prueba de valentía que una cita. Desde hacia semanas que se había ido recuperando poco a poco. La distancia que hizo la ayudo mucho aunque le dolió bastante. A veces el verse ella en su casa sabiendo que ryoma estaba en practicas la desquiciaba y la hacia llorar hasta entrada la noche.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la salida de clases todos se reunieron en la oficina de sumire.

Sumire los miraba seriamente a todos.

- muchachos, han decaído un poco en los entrenamientos, no están tomandose esto muy en serio parece - dijo la entrenadora

- Entrenadora pero si todos los días practicamos ! - dijo kawamura pasando al frente

- y que tiene eso? no digo que no practican, lo que digo es que lo hacen sin ganas últimamente.

Sumire se sentó enfrente de ellos. Miro a eiji y a oishi.

- ustedes dos están pésimos, de verdad se los digo. Ya han perdido su titulo de dúo de oro aquí mismo porque momoshiro y ryoma son los que en dobles aquí en las prácticas han dado la talla. Perdieron la sincronización y me duele decirlo. - dijo sumire mirando a eiji y a oishi.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la vista con gran tristeza.

- A ti tezuka te veo un poco lento. Tampoco te veo animado, que es lo que pasa? - pregunto sumire inclinándose al frente.

- Entrenadora, creo que necesitamos encuentros con escuelas para tomar impulso.- dijo el joven.

- ahh. ya veo. quiere decir que el entrenamiento entre ustedes se les hace aburrido ya, entiendo. - dijo sumire poniéndose en pie.

Tezuka la siguió con los ojos.

- bien, les informo entonces que nos enviaron una invitación del consejo nacional de tennis. Como me imagino ya saben, nuestros jugadores de tennis nacionales se van en un mes y medio a los juegos internacionales de tennis a competir. Se les hará un homenaje y, una escuela, universidad o club de tennis oficial de todo el Japón será tomada para entregarles la bandera de la escuela, universidad o club junto a la del país a ellos.

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos.

- habrá una competencia enormemente grande con todos los colegios que quieran participar. Los apuntare a ustedes para que se enfrenten cuerpo a cuerpo contra monstruos más grandes que esas escuelas que han visto hasta ahora.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Competirían contra todo Japón en pocas palabras.

- pe..pero cree que estamos listos para algo tan grande? - pregunto kawamura - es que ahí habrán personas con muchos años de experiencia en tennis seguramente.

- clubes que tienen años sirviendo solo al tennis ... - dijo sadaharu cruzándose de brazos.

Sumire por un momento vio dudas y miedo en los ojos de algunos, la mayoría y no era para menos.

- así regresaran a la realidad muchachos - dijo sumire girándose - pueden marcharse, cuando el clima cambie, comenzamos. Mientras tanto, descansen y mediten.

Los chicos salieron de allí en silencio. Se quedaron en el pasillo mirando a cualquier lado menos a ninguno de ellos. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia de afuera.

- prepárense, esto que hará sumire es una prueba muy fuerte y el que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte se quedara a mitad de camino no solo en los juegos sino en el tennis y en su vida -dijo tezuka viéndolo a todos.

Los chicos guiaron sus ojos al capitán.

- El que no se crea lo suficientemente fuerte y bueno, entonces que desista y le deje su puesto a otro ya que así se ira por su propio pie y no por desplazo - dijo.

Los chicos tomaron cierta fuerza al ver los ojos de tezuka.

- En la cancha, sea en practica, en nacionales, internacionales, regionales en lo que sea debemos dejar sangre, sudor, lágrimas y sentimiento. TODO ! - dijo con fuerza

- SI ! - gritaron todos.

- Pues dejen las tonterías y vamos a entrenar aunque este lloviendo. Si caemos nos levantaremos las veces necesarias – dijo con serenidad

Tezuka camino pasando entre ellos rumbo a las canchas, nadie se movió. Se quedaron en silencio. Jugar en plena lluvia? de que se trataba?.

- Yo voy...

Todos se giraron mirando a eiji.

- No voy a perder mi puesto ante nada ni nadie, pese a las cosas que pasen o estén por pasar. - dijo agarrando su raqueta - en dobles o sencillos seguiré jugando hasta que no me pueda parar.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose, detrás de tezuka.

- ssshh... ( quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda dejándola caer al suelo)

Kaoru comenzó a caminar detrás de kikumaru.

- Vamos echizen. juguemos ! - dijo momoshiro viendo al chico con una amplia sonrisa.

Ryoma alzo el rostro viendo a momoshiro.

- en dobles, o por separados seremos buenos siempre - dijo - vamos ! ( empieza a correr) a romper la cancha !

- ( alza su raqueta con un pie del suelo y la atrapa con una mano) A quemar ! - grito kawamura saliendo detrás de momoshiro.

Ryoma rió arreglando su gorra y empezando a caminar.

- hmm.. interesante - dijo sadaharu caminando pero a otro lado- iré por mis jugos para darles mas ánimos

Fuji sonrió y vio a oishi.

- tienes que recuperar a tu pareja oishi o el equipo no será igual - dijo empezando a caminar.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En medio de la lluvia kaoru jugaba a más no poder contra tezuka. Jugaban con mucha fuerza. Por otra parte kikumaru esperaba por oishi para jugar contra momoshiro y ryoma que tenían fuego en sus miradas. Desde arriba, en la escuela horio, sakuno y tomoka veían a los chicos jugar en la lluvia.

- están locos ! - dijo horio

- pero por que entrenan en la lluvia? - pregunto tomoka pegada a la ventana

- seguro es algo especial.. o algo.. - dijo sakuno extrañada.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka estaba jugando a gran velocidad contra kaoru el cual a diferencia de antes estaba más rápido. Kawamura jugaba contra Fuji con mucha emoción, se había caído par de veces pero eso no lo detenía. Oishi entro a la cancha listo para jugar. Se puso detrás de eiji preparándose.

- ryoma, te pido de favor que juguemos lo mejor posible para hacerle ver a estos dos que están mal si? - dijo momoshiro a ryoma - no permitamos que anoten ni un punto.

- por mi no hay problema -dijo ryoma chocando la raqueta con la de su compañero.

Ryoma se puso al frente y momoshiro atrás.

- Vamos momoshiro, saquen ustedes - dijo oishi mirando a eiji el cual no miraba hacia atrás ni un segundo

Momoshiro sonrió al instante.

- nos están regalando un punto - dijo.

Momoshiro dio un potente servicio. Eiji se lanzo a un lado devolviéndolo con fuerza.

- esta alta ryoma, déjamela ! - dijo momoshiro corriendo para atrás y devolviéndola en línea recta en un pase largo.

Eiji no se movió, mientras oishi respondió a eso lanzándola a la derecha. Ryoma corrió y mientras lo hacía vio que eiji y oishi estaban a la derecha de ellos dejando todo el lado izquierdo vacío. Lanzo la pelota con fuerza para que cayera en mitad de cancha cerca de la línea de la izquierda. Eiji y oishi se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a golpearla y solo lograron caerse.

- bien ryoma ! - dijo momoshiro sonriendo.

Eiji se puso en pie al igual que oishi. El juego siguió de una manera muy brusca por parte de momoshiro y ryoma. Eiji prácticamente estaba jugando solo y siempre suponía que oishi haría algo cuando ciertos tipos de bolas venían cosa que el no hacía. Los partidos de los demás terminaron y se quedaron viendo ese que se notaba que terminaría rápido. Mary entro a la cancha sin hacer ningún comentario. Estaba empapada con su uniforme universitario gris oscuro. No podía creer que oishi y Eiji se estuvieran dejando ganar de esa manera.

- tezuka... estos chicos andan mal. - dijo fuji mirando el partido de dudas que tenían eiji y oishi.

- queda en ellos si quieren seguir así o no. No podemos hacer nada fuji - dijo viéndolo.

Eiji y oishi anotaron par de puntos por suerte pero igual fueron derrotados por un último remate fuerte que hizo momoshiro de sorpresa saliendo desde atrás de ryoma.

- bien ryoma ! lo hicimos ! - dijo momoshiro chocando su puño con el del más chico

- así parece - dijo ryoma

Eiji se quedo tirado en el suelo de la cancha jadeando mientras oishi estaba agachado mas al frente con un puño cerrado. Que frustración sentían. Eiji se llevo una mano a su cara mojada. La lluvia no baja de intensidad ni un poco.

- oigan, ya no se pongan así, será mejor para la próxima - dijo momoshiro desde el otro lado

Oishi se paro y camino hasta donde estaban las bancas. Se sentó allí bebiendo agua y cubriéndose de la lluvia. Mary estaba con una chaqueta de su universidad gris oscura como su falda, una blusa blanca con una corbata negra. Se acerco caminando a eiji mientras por su rostro corrían muchas gotas de agua. Se agacho a su lado. El chico no se movía con la mano en el rostro.

Todos se quedaron mirando.

-...Eiji.. - dijo casi en un susurro ella sintiendo una lastima inmensa por el chico.

Eiji se quedo así como estaba por un rato hasta que se levanto rápidamente hacia donde ella abrazándola con mucha fuerza y llorando en silencio.

- ahh..(llorando) no..no dejes que me vean llorar por favor.. me siento muy mal - dijo entre bajos sollozos.

Tezuka camino hacia la salida de la cancha, era obvio para el que eiji lloraba mas los otros no lo sabían con certeza.

- vayan a sus casas, beban te, descansen y traten de no resfriarse. Mañana seguiremos. - dijo tezuka. - ahh y sadaharu, prepara una rutina especial para todos nosotros - dijo al alejarse.

Sadaharu asintió.

- eiji.. - dijo mary abrazando el cuerpo tembloroso del chico - no quiero verte llorar... me da lastima que estés pasando por esto.

Eiji lloraba desconsoladamente y mas aun cuando ya todos se habían ido. Luego de un largo rato se pararon de allí y caminaron fuera de la escuela. Mary andaba con una gran sombrilla que los cubría a ambos.

- tenía..días sin saber de ti mary.. - dijo eiji mirando al frente.

- lo siento.. la universidad, estaba en exámenes.-dijo ella.

Ambos alcanzaron a ver a oishi a lo lejos que se iba caminando por otro lado bajo la implacable lluvia.

- eiji, tienes que ir y hablar con el. Sino perderás más que una amistad, créeme. - dijo mary viéndolo.

- quiero ir pero...

- eiji. ( le toma el rostro haciendo que la mire) oishi tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera y mas si no sabe lo que te pasa a ti. Nadie lo sabe y por lo visto ni tu pero háblale y dile que necesitas tenerlo como compañero. Demuéstrale que te importa este equipo eiji !

Los ojos negros de la chica se clavaron en los de eiji. Eiji frunció el seño asintiendo y salio corriendo detrás de oishi.

- Oishi ! - grito deteniéndolo por un brazo al estar cerca de él.

Oishi se giro y lo miro desconcertado.

- Oishi necesito que estemos como antes porque quiero que sigamos siendo el dúo de oro oishi, quiero seguir divirtiéndome en la cancha. ( lo mira fijamente) Discúlpame si te hice o dije algo mal. No quise hacerlo. Luego de la quermés y lo que dije me avergoncé mucho y de verdad lo siento. Quiero entrenarme contigo una vez más oishi. Por favor. - dijo eiji mirándolo de una forma suplicante.

La lluvia que antes era más fuerte empezó a caer con más suavidad sobre los chicos mientras la poca gente que caminaba por la calle corría a refugiarse. Mary esperaba en una esquina. Oishi sintió como si le sacaran una espada del corazón. Le sonrió a eiji tranquilamente.

- eiji, Realmente no he estado así por eso, sino por cosas de otra índole pero, quiero que sepas que yo también deseo seguir siendo tu compañero porque me agrada jugar contigo y no me imagino... (suspira) no me imagino jugando con nadie mas - dijo posando una mano en el hombro de eiji.

- entonces... estamos bien? - pregunto eiji con cierta timidez.

- Si eiji, estamos bien - dijo oishi dándole un abrazo que lo tomo muy de sorpresa.

Eiji se quedo un rato mirando el cielo sin responder al abrazo. Sintió marearse. Sintió la presión bajarle de pronto y subirle de nuevo con tanta fuerza que lo mareaba un poco. Abrazo a su compañero.

- bien, gracias oishi - dijo Tratando de controlarse y parecer lo mas normal en nervios posible.

- eiji.. por cierto quiero decirte que..

Oishi se separo de el para decirle algo cuando de repente una chica llamo su nombre del otro lado de la calle. El, Eiji y mary que miraba la escena se giraron mirando a la chica. Era una rubia de esponjoso cabello largo, ojos azules muy claros y opacos, del mismo tamaño de oishi. Tenía los labios pintados de rosado dándole más lucidez a su rostro un poco pálido. Traía un uniforme verde. Una falda larga verde oscura hasta los pies y una camisa manga corta blanca con verde oscuro y rayitas rojas. Corrió con su sombrilla cruzando la calle hasta donde oishi.

- Hola ! - dijo con una voz muy suave y casi frágil

- ho..hola yura.. - dijo oishi mirando un poco a eiji- el es mi amigo eiji .. no tuve la oportunidad de presentártelo antes.

Eiji se quedo impresionado. Yura no era fea, para nada. Le pareció muy frágil.

- hola kikumaru, ese es tu apellido no, Yo soy Yura Rizawa, Soy la novia de oishi - dijo sonriendo mucho y abrazando un poco a oishi mientras lanzaba una risita.

_Crash.._

Mary empezó a caminar acercándose poco a poco. Eiji se había quedado mudo. La chica no bien llego y ya le había soltado la noticia de que era novia de oishi. Eso era extraño.

- eiji.. por dios responde.. di algo.. muévete - pensaba

Su cuerpo no respondía, le agarro un punzón agudo en el estomago.

- eiji? te pasa algo? - pregunto oishi - te ves un poco pálido.

- ohh.. o.o el pobre que le pasara? - preguntaba yura abrazando mas a oishi y viendo al chico pelirrojo

- ahh. jejej no.. tranquilos solo me dio un punzón en el estomago - dijo posando una mano en su barriga - es extraño..

- he.. Saludos perdonen que interrumpa - dijo mary acercándose.

- ahh mira yura, ella es mary, va en la misma universidad que tu hermano Joe. -dijo oishi presentándolas

- ah si? Bueno, Yo soy yura Rizawa, mucho gusto - dijo pasándole su mano a mary.

Mary miro que ella le pasaba la mano como si quisiera que se la tomara y besara.

- he.. si un placer - dijo tomando su mano normalmente y sacudiéndola un poco.

Eiji se quedo mirando a oishi mientras los 3 hablaban vagamente. Eiji empezó a marearse en serio.

- no.. no me siento bien... oishi.. -pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Eiji cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

- kikumaru ! - grito oishi agarrándolo por un brazo.

- eiji? que te pasa? - pregunto mary agachada y tomándolo del otro lado.

Yura dio un paso para atrás mirando con mucha impresión. Eiji abrió un poco sus ojos azules mirando a yura un poco borrosa.

- eiji levántate - dijo oishi alzándolo despacio y poniéndolo en pie.

- tranquilo.. estoy...- musito eiji ya volviendo mas en si.

- por dios eiji nos vas a matar de un susto - dijo mary agarrándolo del otro lado.

Yura se acerco de nuevo tomando el brazo de oishi y recargando su delicado rostro de el.

_crash..._

- mi amor.. tu amigo se ve malito. - dijo como una bebe.

Mary frunció el seño viéndola.

- no, el esta bien, seguro solo le bajo la azúcar - dijo

- he. discúlpenme, creo que mejor me voy, fue un placer conocerte por fin yura. - dijo eiji sonriendo

- un placer también para mi querido - dijo la chica moviendo sus dedos en forma de adiós.

Eiji miro a oishi el cual lo observaba un poco sorprendido.

- Oishi.. jejeje..¿Que puedo decir amigo?... tienes una novia muy linda, te felicito - dijo eiji sonriendo.

_crash..._

Oishi miro extrañado a eiji. Estaba sonriendo y todo como siempre lo hace pero lo veía extraño. Eran alucinaciones suyas?.

- Gracias eiji. -dijo sonriendo gentilmente mostrando cierta inseguridad

- esperamos que salgas con nosotros algún día - dijo yura tomando una mano de oishi

Eiji bajo los ojos viendo la mano que le tomaba y volvió a subirlos.

- si..(traga un poco de saliva) eso espero. Pásenla bien y no se mojen mucho - dijo empezando a caminar.

-Nos vemos chicos - dijo mary despidiéndose y caminando detrás de eiji.

oishi se giro un poco viendo como se alejaban casi corriendo en la lluvia. Sentía de nuevo esa sensación... Como si cayera en un vacío todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. El tiempo se le detuvo y bajo...Bajo a ese mar oscuro extraño de donde salían lazos plateados rodeando su cuerpo y alma sumergiéndolo. Escucho la voz... Le suplicaba algo pero no la entendía. Estaba oscilando en un espacio de angustia. Por que ese sueño y ese estado lo perturbaban así?

- que me pasa..? - pensó en ese vacío...

Su cuerpo se estaba quedando solo, su alma se desprendía despacio en ese vacío.

- Oishi ! - grito yura por 5ta vez meneándolo y dándole una leve cachetada en la cara.

- haa !

Oishi abrió los ojos de nuevo devuelto por un impulso extraño. Sentía como si le faltara el aire. Se inclino un poco al frente mientras yura lo miraba respirar agitadamente sin hacer nada.

- oishi que es lo que pasa contigo? - pregunto ella - me estoy mojando y tú perdido quien sabe donde.

- lo siento yura es solo que el sueño..

- oishi, deja esas bobadas de sueños si? - dijo acercándosele mas y dándole un beso - mejor vayamos a comer algo si?

Oishi le sonrió.

- claro, vamos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar mientras ella se le pegaba como un chicle.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Eiji espera ! - gritaba mary corriendo por la calle

- corre, rápido ! - decía eiji tomando su mano y halándola.

El pelo negro de mary y el rojizo de eiji se movían con fuerza hacia atrás. Había una ventisca muy fuerte que no los dejaba avanzar bien. Mary tuvo que cerrar la sombrilla para que no se le rompiera. Entraron a la casa de eiji corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos jadeando.

El piso pronto se lleno de agua. Se sentaron allí mismo, en el suelo.

- ahh.. ( de recarga de la puerta) que lluvia mas extraña en esta época no?- dijo mary pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

- si, bastante - dijo eiji quitándose la chaqueta de la escuela.

Mary abrió su mochila azul oscura sacando de ella su celular. No habían llamadas, lo guardo de nuevo.

- Ayer visite a tachibana y…- dijo viendo a eiji

- uhh... creo que a alguien le gusta el capitán de la fudomine jajaja - dijo dándole un codazo.

- o/ó por dios eiji... me agrada, eso no lo niego pero no a esos extremos. - dijo viéndolo.

- tranquila mary que la edad no importa -.¬ tengo una tía 6 años mas grande que su esposo

- ... jm.jmjmjjm... jajajajajaja !

Mary no se aguanto la risa. Tenía una gran imaginación y se imagino a una señora con un hombre que notablemente se veía más joven. Eiji también comenzó a reír contagiado por la risa de ella. Se quedó luego de unos segundos viendo a mary riendo a la cual le salían unas lagrimitas de los ojos.

- (mira su casa) y… ahora que hago? – pensó mirando un punto indeterminado de la casa.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma entro a su casa. Su padre estaba tirado en el sofá con una revista en la cara mientras roncaba.

- pero que degradante... - murmuro pasando en frente de el.

Reviso la casa, no había más nadie. Volvió a la entrada de la casa a buscar a su compañero.

- Ven... no hay nadie y mi papá esta durmiendo - le susurro a momoshiro metiéndolo mojado a la casa con un bulto no muy grande.

Ambos subieron las escaleras en puntillas pero antes de pasar totalmente desapercibidos, karupin empezó a maullar. A ryoma casi le dio una ataque cuando vio a su papá moviéndose en el sofá, entro a momoshiro de una patada a la habitación haciéndolo estrellar con la cama y un librero. Nanjiroh Se saco la revista de la cara incorporándose.

- quien está ahí? - pregunto sin ver a ryoma

- he..soy yo papá - dijo ryoma mostrándose en la escalera

- o.ó cuanto ruido haces muchacho - dijo Nanjiroh acostándose en el sofá viéndolo.

- es que... se cayeron unas cosas...- dijo ryoma nervioso.

- bueno, despiértame cuando este la cena.

Nanjiroh se puso boca abajo en el sofá durmiéndose de nuevo. Ryoma frunció el seño.

- que vago es..- murmuro subiendo los escasos escalones para meterse en su habitación y cerrar con seguro.

Momoshiro estaba semi inconciente en el suelo con muchos libros en la cabeza.

- momoshiro...anda.. despierta. ( moviéndolo con un pie) -.-

- ahhhhh ! ( sobandose la cabeza y la espalda) casi me matas ryoma ! - grito momoshiro.

Ryoma le tapo la boca rápidamente mientras momoshiro refunfuñaba.

- shhh !.. mi papá se puede enterar que estas aquí - dijo - nadie puede saberlo

- esta bien... igual agradezco que me dejes pasar la noche aquí. - dijo parándose del suelo y sentándose en una silla de ruditas que estaba frente al mini escritorio de ryoma.

Ryoma dio un suspiro largo.

- se que te causare molestias ryoma pero es que están fumigando en mi casa y es terrible. Mis padres y los demás se fueron a casa de una tía donde viven mas de 15 personas y es lejísimo de la escuela - dijo momoshiro viendo al chico.

- si si ya me has dicho pero que conste...hago esto porque me recibiste una vez en tu casa. Ahora solo tienes que tratar de que nadie te vea si?. Mi papá no quiere visitas porque... Tiene algo muy importante en la nevera.. - dijo ryoma avergonzado mirando a un lado.

- hu? O.o y que con eso?

- piensa que cualquier visita que lo vea se lo comerá u.ú una ridiculez pero bueno... ( se gira dándole la espalda a momoshiro) así que yo te traeré la comida que necesites y cuando me vaya a bañar te metes conmigo también.

- jajajaja ryoma pero que aprovechado. ya te quieres bañar conmigo tan rápido?

- o/ó eres de lo mas enfermo momoshiro ! como se te ocurre?¡¡¡ - grito ryoma girándose con el puño cerrado.

- jajajaja ( se recarga de la silla girando el rostro a un lado pero dejando los ojos fijos en ryoma) se que es tu sueño pero ya tranquilo, haré lo que sea mientras tanto.

- u.ú desgraciado momoshiro debí dejarte en tu casa a ver si el plaguicida que echaron te mata también por insecto !

Momoshiro rió entre dientes mirando un álbum de fotos sobre el escritorio.

- O.o fotitos ! yo quiero ver ! ( se lanza a tomarlo ) jajaja mira ! eres tú ! y estas calvo ! - grito momoshiro al ver en la primera foto a ryoma en pañales calvo.

A ryoma le subieron todos los colores que existían. Lo sabia, era mala idea momoshiro en su casa. Abrió la puerta para salir.

- oye, a donde vas? - pregunto momoshiro con el álbum en las manos viéndolo

- a cambiarme de ropa en el baño, ya tuve suficiente escuchándote. - dijo ryoma saliendo - cierra con seguro, yo tocare dos veces cuando regrese del baño ( cierra la puerta detrás de si)

Momoshiro se paro y le puso seguro. Se rasco la cabeza.

- que ryoma tan raro, ni que fuera a hacerle algo -.-U que desconfiado de su superior.. - murmuro.

Momoshiro miro feliz el álbum que tenía en su mano y se sentó a verlo como un niño. La risa lo mataba por ratos pero no podía hacer ruidos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka estaba en su casa con la serpiente, fuji y sadaharu sentados en su sala. Les sirvió una bandeja de té. Fuji tomó el suyo mientras Kaoru estaba envuelto como un taco en un montón de frazadas, abrigo y bufanda a un lado temblando. Sadaharu tomo su té y dio un sorbo.

- delicioso tezuka - dijo.

- gracias. - dijo sin mas sentándose en un sillón frente a sus invitados. Había un ambiente muy fresco. Tezuka se había cambiado de ropa. Traía un pantalón largo crema y un suerter azul oscuro que le quedaba un poquito grande dejando a medio ver sus manos.

Fuji miraba a kaoru intrigado mientras el miraba a sadaharu y a fuji que eran los dos que estaban a su lado.

- ss..ssshhh ! que me miran?¡ - pregunto con un leve rubor casi invisible puesto que tenia la cara casi entera cubierta hasta la nariz.

- ahh que bonito - dijo sonriendo fuji

Sadaharu alzo una ceja extrañado y miro a tezuka el cual estaba con cara de: que?¡

Fuji con delicadeza arreglo el abrigo de kaoru bajándole un poco también la bufanda.

- creo que el pobre fuji esta perdiendo el raciocinio.. – pensó tezuka

- n-n así estarás mejor – dijo fuji

- ssss..ssshh...aaasstshu ! ( estornuda cerrando con fuerza sus ojos)

- creo que mejor voy a la cocina, si me lo permites tezuka, a hacer sopa para todos - dijo sadaharu

Los chicos, menos tezuka lo miraron asustados.

- tranquilos que mis sopas son muy diferentes a mis jugos, les prometo que les devolverá el espíritu - dijo sadaharu sonriendo

- bueno, adelante, toda tuya la cocina inui - dijo tezuka cruzando una pierna.

Sadaharu iba a entrar a la cocina pero se detuvo girándose y viendo a tezuka.

- permíteme tu estuche de lentes Tezuka para guardar los míos mientras cocino - dijo

Tezuka se paro buscando en el bolso de la esquina de la sala que era el que siempre llevaba a la escuela. Rebusco por unos minutos.

- huumm ahora recuerdo que se lo deje a eiji cuando fui al baño hoy, déjame llamarlo para que me lo lleve mañana.

Tezuka se aproximo al teléfono mientras fuji se dignaba a sostenerle los lentes a sadaharu el cual se metió a la cocina.

- tezuka, pon el speaker para que hablemos con eiji a ver si esta mejor, lo vi muy mal - dijo fuji con cierta preocupación.

- sí.. - dijo tezuka terminando de marcar y dándole al speaker

En la cocina donde estaba sadaharu picando en cuadritos pequeños una zanahoria se escuchaba el sonar del teléfono.

- será que no está? - pregunto tezuka cuando por fin hubo comunicación. - hola?

- ahhh.. ahh.. ho...hola..tezuka? ( pregunto jadeando eiji)

Tezuka abrió mucho los ojos mirando luego a fuji y a kaoru que estaban desconcertados.

- he.. si soy yo ( volviéndose al teléfono) te llamaba para...

- ahh .. no..mary espe.. ( se escucha un ruido del teléfono cayéndose y a mary diciendo: toma el teléfono con la otra mano)

Sadaharu saco de inmediato la cabeza de la cocina mirando a los chicos.

- Por dios... pero que es eso? - pregunto sadaharu en voz baja.

- he.. eiji? - pregunto tezuka mostrándose lo mas normal posible pese a que estaba un poco impactado.

- ahh.. he si? ya, perdona es que estaba.. ( mary: mas abajo eiji? ) ahh..si...

Tezuka se paso una mano por su levemente ruborizada cara. Fuji estaba con los labios entreabiertos mientras kaoru casi se atragantaba con el té. Tezuka guardo silencio esperando que el chico se desocupara pero lo que escucho fue peor.

- no mary... no pongas la boca ahí que.. ahhh... ( gime un poco)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de eiji...

- huumm.. que delicia.. - dijo mary masajeando un hombro de eiji con una mano mientras con la otra bebía de la misma taza de eiji un poco de chocolate caliente ya que el suyo lo había acabado de dos sorbos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

-Por cristo... - murmuro kaoru

sadaharu que había vuelto a la cocina estaba ahora picando trocitos de papa.

- he.. eiji si quieres llamo mas tarde - dijo tezuka entre dientes

- no no.. estoy bien, me decías?

- te decía que...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ohh. Que grande lo tienes eiji, el último que vi era mucho más pequeño hmmm (bebiendo chocolate y viendo una estatuilla de buda en jade con pequeños fragmentos de diversos cristales)

- ( tapando un poco el teléfono) ya deja eso que intento hablar con tezuka y así no puedo.

Mary camino de vuelta a donde eiji masajeándole ambos hombros.

- tezuka debería ver lo grande que tienes eso. Seguro sentiría envidia - dijo mary masajeando mas abajo.

- ahh...que bien...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

-... ( tezuka en shock sentándose en el suelo) ...

Fuji estaba que no se aguantaba la risa.

- shhh...pero que diablos... - pregunto kaoru casi enloqueciendo.

Sadaharu saco la cabeza de la cocina.

- he... puedo opinar sobre ese ultimo comentario?

- ... sadaharu, si haces un solo comentario te mando a dar 35 vueltas a paso doble por toda la escuela seigaku ! - grito tezuka

- tezuka? esos son los chicos? ( pregunto eiji)

- he.. si.. aquí están fuji, sadaharu ( mirada asesina para este) y kaoru. - dijo poniéndose en pie.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- hummm ( terminándose la taza de chocolate) no te deje nada eiji, estaba muy bueno y caliente, quieres pasarle los dedos para que chupes lo poco que deje? - dijo extendiéndole la taza

- ...ahh.. ni modo -.- ... (toma la taza metiendo los dedos y luego lamiendo las gotas de chocolate) huummm... Realmente este esta mas rico que el anterior.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- aaaaahhhhhh ! ( grita dejando caer los trozos de papas al suelo con frustración sadaharu)

- ssshh ! O.o ! ( dando un salto al lado de fuji que abría mas la boca a punto de lanzar un grito)

-... ( tezuka mirando un punto indefinido de su suelo)...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- entonces fuji esta ahí? pues entonces es él el que tiene que ver lo grande que lo tienes porque fue a él que le vi el mas chiquito - dijo mary recordándose.

- aahh cierto ! - dijo eiji mirándola asintiendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- como? - pregunto tezuka mirando a fuji

- a mi? - pregunto fuji impresionado.

-(mientras echaba unas piezas de pollo a la sopa que preparaba) De lo que uno se entera en estos días...

Tezuka miraba a fuji más que impresionado mientras kaoru disimuladamente se alejaba de fuji.

- huumm… no recuerdo bien eso.. – dijo con una dedo en su mejilla

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- si fuji, no te acuerdas? ( con el teléfono en mano) en fin, díganme que pasa - dijo eiji

Mary mientras tanto le peinaba el cabello a eiji de una manera disparatada mientras este la miraba de reojo esperando solo colgar para vengarse, cuando de repente una arañita que iba bajando desde hacía rato se le metió por la espalda en la blusa, pero ella no lo noto, siguió peinando de todas las formas locas que se le ocurrían mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ( mirando a fuji)... he.. es para que mañana me lleves mi estuche de los lentes

Fuji estaba haciendo memoria a ver cuando se lo había enseñado a mary o será que lo vio sin querer?.

- shhhh. ( mirando a fuji) entonces así es que andas fuji?

- o.o (fuji)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ah, entiendo, no te preocupes que.. ( ve a mary saltando de un lado otro y tapa un poco el teléfono) o.o que te pasa?

- aaahhhh ! sácamelo ! sácamelo ! T-T - gritaba mary poniéndose frente a el dando pequeños saltos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los chicos corrieron pegándose al teléfono.

- pero que carajos es lo que esta pasando? - pregunto en un susurro tezuka.

- creo que están en...cosas.. - dijo sadaharu arreglándose la ropa.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- esa cosa se me esta moviendo dentro.. sa..sácamela antes de que me de algo x.X - dijo mary nerviosa

- date la vuelta - dijo eiji dejando el teléfono a un lado.

Mary se giro y eiji metió la mano en su blusa por atrás sacando a la arañita.

- listo.. ya no es para tanto alboroto -.-U

- aja, claro como no eres tu que la tenias metida no es alboroto - dijo mary aun mirándose la blusa por si había otra.

Eiji volvió al teléfono pero habían cerrando.

- o.o hu.. que raro..se cayó la llamada. ( cierra el teléfono poniéndolo en la fuente del mismo)

- bien, ahora, hablemos de tus asuntos eiji.

Mary se sentó en el sofá y miro a eiji el cual caminaba de regreso sentándose frente a ella.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de tezuka todos habían caído en trauma.

- Entonces... eiji esta teniendo relaciones salvajes con mary y...fuji se lo enseño a mary y a eiji quien sabe cuando y aparte de todo esa mujer dice que tezuka sentiría envidia de lo grande que lo tiene eiji mientras que el de fuji no dio la talla? - pregunto sadaharu anotando todo en un papelito para luego pasarlo a su libreta.

- shhh.. increíble...

- ( tezuka sentando mirando el suelo )

- ( fuji pensando a ver cuando había pasado eso)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por otra parte estaba ryoma que había acabado de salir de baño ya con un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Tocó dos veces la puerta de su habitación, Luego de un rato, Momoshiro le abrió.

- te tardaste - dijo momoshiro sentándose en el suelo

- Ven, te llevare al baño ahora porque cuando estén las demás personas en la casa será mas difícil - dijo ryoma poniendo la ropa sucia del uniforme en un lado.

- bien, entonces déjame buscar lo que me pondré.

Momoshiro se paro a donde iba su bulto. Ryoma se giro en su closet buscando una toalla. Pero al girarse de nuevo para dársela a momoshiro vio que este ya tenía una al hombro, un bolsito pequeño con muchos potecitos, un cepillo y pasta de dientes en la

otra mano y una cajita pequeña donde ryoma supuso que había un perfume y su ropa en el antebrazo derecho.

- PERO QUE ES TODO ESO ? - pregunto ryoma señalándolo

- que? son mis cosas, con los que me baño, me peino, me visto me...

- pero todo eso? -.¬ no exageras?

- o.o no.. además me gusta usar todo tipo de cosas - dijo momoshiro pasando enfrente suyo abriendo la puerta - vamos no?

Ryoma se asusto y corrió donde el deteniéndolo para mirar antes y cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie. Ambos salieron de la habitación y corrieron al baño encerrándose con seguro.

- u.u dios... creo que moriré del corazón si esto sigue así - dijo ryoma sentándose en el suelo del baño contra la puerta.

Momoshiro inspeccionaba el baño minuciosamente. Ryoma lo miro alzando una ceja.

- que miras tanto? - dijo secamente

- nada solo quiero ver en donde me bañare no vaya a ser que me salga alguna sorpresa - dijo momoshiro mirando a ryoma de reojo.

- ja, (sonríe con malicia) lo mas que te pueden salir son sapitos.

- sapos? no.. a eso estoy acostumbrado n-n

-...

- hablo de cosas mas feas como serpientes o algo extraño.

- Te llamaría a kaoru pero no se su número para que venga a darte el baño momoshiro - dijo ryoma cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

- JA, JA Y JA muy gracioso echizen.

- en serio, sería una linda imagen, kaoru dándote un baño (ríe burlonamente)

- eres un retorcido depravado niño - dijo momoshiro poniendo el bolsito en el borde de la tina y empezando a quitarse la ropa.

Ryoma cerró los ojos inmediatamente vio que se desvestía dando un suspiro incomodo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Al día siguiente hacía un día muy soleado era viernes. Las Clases se suspendieron a las 10 de la mañana debido a que la escuela tenía muchas áreas inundadas, Maestros de muchas clases faltaron y no solo en la escuela seigaku sino en muchas mas. Los chicos del club de tennis más el grupito de ryoma estaban fuera de la escuela. Ryoma estaba semi dormido. Estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Tenía grandes ojeras.

- pequeñín pero que te paso? - dijo eiji mirando a ryoma y examinándole los ojos

- ...( bosteza) no..no pude dormir bien... ( se talla los ojos) -.-

- (detrás de ryoma) pues yo dormí de maravilla ! que bien descanse y me divertí mucho con ryoma ! - dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su durmiente amigo

- dormiste en casa de echizen? - pregunto tezuka viendo a momoshiro

- sí, es que fumigaban en mi casa ayer.

- oh ryoma.. o.o - decía sakuno a un lado del chico que estaba tambaleándose del sueño

- ssshhh...asstshu ! ( estornuda) ahh..-.-

- pobre viborita ! jajaja ( señalando a kaidoh) viborita resfriada ! - dijo burlándose momoshiro.

- shh.. me las vas a pagar.. ven acá ! o.ó sshhh ( se lanza contra momoshiro corriendo)

A partir de ahí se veía a momoshiro y kaidoh corriendo alrededor de sakuno que sostenía al pobre ryoma medio dormido y despeinado.

- chicos, que harán ahora? - pregunto horio - no quiero irme a casa tan temprano, total, ya nos levantamos temprano.

- si ! además hay que despertar a mi príncipe ! - dijo tomoka abrazando a ryoma

- huumm es cierto..( con una mano en su mentón) seria aburrido ir a casa.. - dijo fuji

- por cierto ¡ ( mirando a fuji, sadaharu y tezuka) Ustedes me colgaron el teléfono ayer? que paso? - pregunto eiji viéndolos con una mano en la cintura.

Tezuka tosió un poco mirando a un lado.

- ( haciéndole una llave al cuello de momoshiro) shhh.. luego de eso de que tu lo tenias mas grande que fuji y esas cosas que escuchamos tuvimos que colgar...

- QUE? - preguntaron los demás hasta el mismo ryoma que miraba a eiji desorbitadamente. Esa era demasiada información para su gusto.

- o.o pues si, yo lo tengo mas grande que el de fuji. Mary vio el mío y se dio cuenta que era mas grande que el de fuji - dijo mirando a fuji que estaba con la boca abierta.

Momoshiro miro a fuji a la cara, bajo sus ojos hasta su...

- hey ! takeshi que miras ?? - pregunto fuji posándose detrás de oishi para que no lo mire- que desvergonzado !

- o.o solo estoy mirando a ver si es cierto - dijo rascándose la cabeza

- eiji.. ( se acerca a el con una libreta) el por ciento de que tu lo tengas mas grande que el de fuji es de 5 pero, por genética es de 35 - dijo sadaharu ajustando sus lentes

- he... no entiendo y algo me dice que será mejor quedarme así.- dijo kawamura

- lo que pasa es que ayer - comenzó a decir sadaharu - eiji y mary estaban...hemm.. copulando..

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron más que nunca y miraron a eiji. Oishi se giro a donde eiji que estaba a su lado.

- que? no estábamos haciendo nada ! - dijo

Oishi miraba a eiji que estaba a su lado sonriendo un poco y con una mano en su nuca.

- sshh.. nada después de todo eso querrás decir..

- o.ó que mal pensados son...

- lo que no entiendo es una cosa que me dejo intrigado.. - dijo fuji alzando su dedo - por que mary decía que si tezuka lo viera sentiría envidia?

- Syuusuke ! - dijo tezuka mirándolo - por el amor a dios pero que cosas son esas?

Una mini discusión se hizo entre lo de que eiji lo tenia mas grande que fuji y que tezuka y un desastre...

- hey ! uno a la vez ! - dijo kawamura poniéndose entre ellos

- por favor no hablen de esas cosas que están niños aquí - dijo oishi mirando al somnoliento ryoma y a sus otros compañeros.

- ja.. por ryoma no se preocupen que el muy depravado me hizo bañarme en su presencia dos veces ayer - dijo momoshiro riendo

- ( poniéndose una mano en la cara) este club de tennis es un desastre... - dijo tezuka para si...

Ryoma no pudo ni defenderse de la acusación de momoshiro por el sueño que tenía.

- miren, mal entendieron todo. Mary me estaba dando un masaje rápido en los hombros y espalda porque no me sentía bien mientras hablaba con ustedes por teléfono -explico eiji viéndolos- entonces fue cuando, mientras bebía chocolate de MI taza, vio un buda de jade con piedras preciosas grande que tengo en casa y recordó que fuji, en su casa, tiene una replica exacta pero más pequeña.

- oooohh... cierto.. - dijo fuji - ya entiendo. (dando un suspiro)

- sshhh... con razón..

- diablos.. ( arrancando las hojas de su libreta) -.-

A tezuka le volvió el color a la piel mirando a eiji.

- gracias al cielo... me imagine que era un mal entendido - dijo este viendo al chico que reía delante suyo

- pero si estabas depresivo casi tezuka o.o - dijo fuji

- Syuusuke... ( lo mira)

- hhmmm ... bueno...n-nU

oishi se puso en la mano en el pecho dando un enorme suspiro de alivio.

- que pasa Syuichirou? - pregunto kawamura sonriendo

Los chicos miraron a oishi intrigados.

- jejej es que pensé que ... jejj nada n-nU mejor pensemos en hacer algo ahora..- los observa - podemos ir a..

- OISHI !

Los chicos se voltearon. Yura se acercó corriendo hacia el pasando por enfrente de todos como una bala y abrazando a oishi.

Ya todos conocían a la mini piraña novia de oishi.

- yu..yura pero.. que haces aquí? - pregunto oishi avergonzado mientras todos miraban

- ( alza la cabeza viendo a oishi) no tengo clases y supuse que tu tampoco amor - dijo con su voz frágil y suave.

Yura de giro un poco pasando lista rápidamente con sus ojos viendo a los presentes y detuvo sus ojos azules claros y opacos en eiji quien la miraba con los labios entre abiertos. Sonrió.

- ya estas mejor? te veías mal ayer kikumario - dijo yura con una mano en sus labios con cara de preocupación

- es kikumaru... je.. ( ríe un poco) y ya estoy bien gracias. -dijo entre cortadamente.

- pues que bueno PORQUE ( mirando a los demás y separándose de oishi) Los llevaré a una de las universidades mas prestigiosas y grandes en el Japón, conocerán a mi hermano que es un excelente jugador de tennis. Tiene par de años más que ustedes y es un prodigio ! - dijo alabando en cada palabra a su excelentísimo hermano.

Fuji alzo una ceja no muy contento con las alabanzas de la chica.

-shhh.. ( mira a un lado con la mano en su bolsillo)

Eiji estaba petrificado con la sonrisa frisada. Tenía ganas de halarle los cabellos esponjosos esos. Tezuka la miro fijamente y ella a el ruborizándose un poco pero sin apartar la vista. Tezuka se extraño y prefirió mirar a un lado.

- he... iremos entonces? - pregunto horio

- claro que iremos ! - dijo yura sonriendo feliz y danzando un poco alrededor de oishi- verdad mi caramelito?

- ... shh.. caramelito... - murmuro con cara de asco mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Tomoka y sakuno rieron muy despacio al lado de caído que las miro.

- he.. claro yura - dijo oishi avergonzado- bueno.. si los chicos quieren y el capitán acepta. - dijo mirando a tezuka.

Yura comenzó a danzar hacia donde tezuka posándose frente a el. Tezuka la miro sin emoción.

- claro que quiere ir verdad capitán? ( le guiña un ojo)

- ... esa chica esta coqueteando con tezuka y por el amor de Dios esta vez no es mi IMAGINACION ! - pensó fuji sonriendo al lado de tezuka mientras miraba a la chica.

- esta bien que vayamos, así veré a mary en clases - pensó eiji mientras miraba a oishi de reojo - pero de donde saco a esta muchacha?

- me muero de sueño... - pensó ryoma - desgraciado momoshiro... antes de morirme esta me la pagaras.. - pensó mirando a momoshiro molestar a kaoru un poco alejado de todos con respecto a sakuno.

Tezuka se arreglo los lentes.

- vamos entonces . - dijo finalmente.

- ay gracias capitán - dijo yura muy sonriente

Oishi estaba mirando el cielo, se sentía agotado y cada vez que estaba con yura sentía algo en su corazón.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la estación de tren. Ryoma y momoshiro eran los que iban más atrás ya que ryoma estaba caminando arrastrando los pies.

- echizen pero que te pasa? o.o ( halándole un mechón de cabello)

- déjame ! - grito irritado ryoma - no me dejaste dormir anoche ! ( se gira mirando a momoshiro y apuntándole con un dedo) eres un abusivo ! dormites parte de la tarde y de la noche y no me dejaste dormir a mí luego !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma subió un plato de arroz frito y pollo para momoshiro el cual luego del baño que se dio estaba inspeccionando todo lo de la habitación de ryoma.

- ( le pega a momoshiro en la mano haciendo que suelte otro álbum de foto) deja eso y come esto ! - dijo pasándole el plato

- dios pero que odioso con las visitas echizen ( toma el plato olfateando) huummm huele bien !

Ryoma se la paso con un pañuelo en la nariz estornudando ya que momoshiro tenía puesto un montón de lociones y cosas olorosas encima que le daban alergia. Aprovecho desde que momoshiro termino de comer para salir de la habitación. No había problemas ya que su familia estaba viendo TV. sabía que no lo molestarían. Cuando volvió a subir vio a momoshiro acostado en una bolsa de dormir que ryoma sacó para el.

- mírenlo... ya se durmió desde que comió. -.- (se sienta en su cama apagando la luz y dejando solo encendida una lámpara a su lado).

Eran a penas las 7 de la noche. Pasaron horas y horas y ryoma leyendo. Se paro una sola vez fuera de la habitación a buscar un jarrón de agua para esa noche, algunos dulces y a su gato. Regreso a su lectura hasta las 12:30 de la noche.

- ( bosteza) ahh... ( Deja el libro a un lado) mejor me duermo...-dijo para si poniendo a su gato bajo la cama donde se quedo tranquilamente. – buenas noches.. – dijo a su gato en voz baja.

Ryoma se acomodo en su cama y se arropo luego de apagar la lámpara. Estaba entrando en sueño cuando...

- ohhhh pero que bien he dormido ! - dijo momoshiro poniéndose en pie de un salto y corriendo a la cama de ryoma- ryoma ryoma despierta!

- pero que te pasa ? - dijo ryoma sentándose en la cama espantado.

- u.u tengo hambre... comamos...

- que? es broma verdad? – dijo ryoma casi traumado.

Ryoma vio en la cara de momoshiro que lo observaba como un perrito que no era broma.

- arrgg.. ( se para gruñendo) ahora vengo.. - dijo saliendo de su habitación.

Ryoma bajo, preparo 3 enormes sándwiches y limonada en una jarra con un vaso. Subió todo sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando entro en su habitación vio a momoshiro jugando con un Game boy advance.

- estoy ganando si si ! oh no... - dijo momoshiro mientras se escucha una musiquita del juego.

- ... ( pone la bandeja de los sándwiches en el escritorio) ahí tienes y guarda silencio que tengo sueño !

- genial, comida. - dijo momoshiro comenzando a engullir la "cena".

Ryoma se lanzo a la cama. Estaba agotado y quería dormir. Luego de unos minutos espeso a dormirse cuando escucho algo caerse y romperse. abrió los ojos de inmediato, prendió la luz y vio a momoshiro subido en la silla tratando de alcanzar una raqueta que estaba en lo alto del librero.

- momoshiro ! o.ó

- ups... se cayó eso echizen... ( señala una estatuilla de cristal rota que tenía forma de raqueta)

- mi...mi primer trofeo de primaria ! me lo dieron cuando estaba pequeñito y jugué con mis compañeros de 2do de primaria !

Ryoma se paro a recoger los enormes trozos de cristal mientras momoshiro bajaba de la silla.

- lo siento ryoma... es que quería ver esa raqueta (señala arriba del librero pestañando con inocencia)

- pero podías pedírmela ! ahh.. ya no importa. ( recoge los trozos y los pone a un lado regresando a la cama y apagando a luz dejando a momoshiro en la oscuridad)

-...ryoma...?

- ( abre un ojo) que?

- ... me podrías pasar la raqueta que esta ahí arriba?...

- ...

- por favor? T-T

Ryoma se estaba desquiciando. Encendió la luz y vio que momoshiro estaba sentado en medio de la habitación en el piso. Se subió por el librero, bajo la raqueta y se la paso. Volvió a acostarse en la cama apagando la luz antes. Hubo un largo silencio. Ryoma pensó que se había dormido y decidió hacer lo mismo pero...

- (abre un ojo)...haaaaa ! ( se sienta de golpe en la cama encendiendo la lamparita)

ryoma vio como momoshiro estaba agachado al lado de su cama mirándolo.

- por cristo pero ahora que pasa?

- T-T no tengo sueño echizen...o.o vamos a jugar un partido en la cancha

- -.¬ se pueden despertar mis padres además son las..( mira el reloj) 2:30 ! de la mañana ! ( Mira a momoshiro como un desquiciado)

- por favor ryoma... además te invite un partido aquella vez cuando salimos de la quermés. 15 minutos nada mas (halándolo por su pijama) por favorrrrrr

- diablos... ( se pone en pie) vamos.. -.-

Momoshiro salió corriendo a buscar su raqueta. Ryoma salió descalzo y en pijama. Cuando ya momoshiro estuvo listo, Ryoma abrió la puerta y miro a los lados. Todo estaba apagado y en silencio Bajo con momoshiro a la cancha.

En la cancha...

- ahhhhmmmm ( bosteza)...

- pssss psssss ! ryoma ! ( susurra desde su lado de la cancha) sirve tú !

-... ahmm... ( medio dormido)...ajam...

Ryoma sirvió con pereza y la pelota se quedo en la malla mientras momoshiro se ponía una mano en la cara.

- OK, yo sirvo - dijo momoshiro.

Momoshiro sirvió con fuerza y la pelota le dio media a medio en la cara tirando a ryoma en el suelo.

- O.o mate a echizen ! ( corre tirando a la raqueta hacia donde ryoma) ryoma... ryoma.. ( lo mueve con un pie)

- x.X aahh.. mi...mi cabeza...

- puedes pararte?

Ryoma se puso en pie tambaleándose pensando que ya momoshiro había desistido de jugar pero..no.. el quería seguir jugando.

Duraron una hora ahí, en esa frialdad de la madrugada. Ryoma no dio ni un punto y su vida estuvo numerosas veces en peligro gracias a los remates y servicios fuertes de momoshiro. Lo vio saltar de un lado a otro en todo el "partido".

- por que salta tanto si tiro la pelota sin fuerzas y al mismo sitio siempre?... - pensó ryoma con los ojos medios cerrados con una mano en su despeinada cabeza.

- bien. gane - dijo momoshiro acercándose al mas chico - ahora vamos a hacer algo de comer.

- ...

Minutos más tarde estaba ryoma con el rostro apoyado de una mano medio durmiéndose y cabeceando mientras momoshiro felizmente hacia huevos fritos, papas, y todo tipo de cosa de la que encontró en la despensa y nevera de ryoma. Hablaba y hablaba y reía y reía mientras ryoma se sentía agonizar. Dormía por segundos nada más. Momoshiro le puso un plato de comida al frente.

- come echizen para que tengas fuerzas - dijo momoshiro mientras comía.

- ...zzzz...zzzz.

- ryoma ! o.ó

- ah? he? que... donde esta? ( mirando a todos lados medio dormido)

- que comas ( señala el plato de enfrente de ryoma)

- pero no tengo...

- ( le mete una cuchara de comida en la boca a ryoma) buen chico.. - dijo momoshiro riendo a lo grande divertido.

Luego de toda esa tortura, momoshiro al menos se digno a lavar los platos. Cuando terminó...

-zzzz...zzzzzz

- ( mirando a ryoma con una mano en la cintura)... huummm ( mira a los lados y comienza a rebuscar por la sala)

Momoshiro luego de mucho buscar encontró una pluma blanca. Sonrió malvadamente viendo de reojo a su pequeño amigo. Ryoma estaba durmiendo cuando momoshiro se le acerco y le paso la punta de la pluma por el cuello. El más pequeño se movió un poco a un lado de la silla en la que estaba. Momoshiro volvió a pasar la pluma varias veces haciendo que ryoma se moviera y sonriera un poco.

- -.¬ huumm con que te gusta no? ( le pasa la pluma por el cuello y la nuca lo mas suave posible para despertarlo)

- aahmmm...( abre un ojo) que...diablos...? ( ve a momoshiro riendo en una esquina agachado) ...lo mato.. - musito ryoma

Ryoma se paro ya con fuerzas donde momoshiro, le dio par de golpes en la cabeza y lo arrastro hasta arriba.

- T-T que haces echizen?

- ( lo lanza dentro de la habitación desde la puerta de la misma) ahora si te la veras conmigo... ( se arregla las mangas de su pijama alzando una ceja y cerrando con un pie la puerta detrás de si ante un horrorizado momoshiro)

Momoshiro se subió a la cama de echizen para tratar de salir por una ventana pero ryoma lo halo por un pie lanzándolo al suelo y dándole con la almohada a más no poder.

- eres una pesadilla ! te matare momoshiro ! buscaran a otro titular porque no te dejare vivo ! ( dándole almohadazos a más no poder)

- no ! ayuda ! ( corre a otro lado de la habitación tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar un número)

- ( tronándose los dedos con su raqueta en mano y unas pelotas de tennis) nadie te salvara...

A momoshiro se le cayó el teléfono del susto. Recibió muchos pelotazos por echizen. Luego de mucho correr, de muchos golpes de todo tipo, de caerse uno encima del otro a agredirse, Momoshiro se quedo durmiendo en la cama de ryoma con muchas pelotas alrededor, muchas plumas de las almohadas y frazadas. Ryoma lo echo a un lado cansado y se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda. Se durmió pero... 2 horas mas tarde...

- ( abre los ojos irritados y ojerosos de golpe escuchando el despertador) que?¡¡

- ohhhh que bien dormí ! ( se sienta en la cama estirándose y al hacerlo tira a ryoma fuera de la cama)

-haaaaaaa ! ( cae al suelo con todo y reloj)

- hu? ryoma que haces en el suelo? ( mirándolo intrigado) que raro eres.

Ryoma no lo podía creer... eran las 7:30 de la mañana... Tenía que estar en media hora en su escuela.

- ( se queda tirado en el suelo) no.. no puedo ir estoy muerto ! estoy cansado ! - dijo el pobre casi al llorar

- vamos, arriba ryoma - dijo momoshiro levantando a su amigo, tomando el uniforme de este junto a suyo entre las demás cosas.

- no ! suéltame !

- -.- no ryoma.. iras a la escuela porque yo también iré.

Momoshiro se cercioro de que no hubieran moros en la costa y salio disparado para el baño. Allí fue la peor parte para ryoma.

- ...O.o no... momoshiro no ! ( cierra los ojos)

Momoshiro se saco la ropa quedando desnudo mientras la tina se llenaba.

- no pretenderás que perdamos el tiempo uno bañándose primero y el otro después - dijo momoshiro mirando a su traumado amigo pegado a la puerta - somos hombres ryoma recuerdas? Somos esos que se desnudan en cualquier parte y se bañan donde sea así que ven acá ( se le acerca)

- no ! ( abre los ojos) lejos de mi ! aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ¡¡¡¡

El grito de ryoma se escucho en toda la casa.

- ( con un periódico en la mano mirando hacia el techo) ese hijo mió debe estarse volviendo loco - dijo Nanjiroh

- oh... tío que pasara? voy a ver? - pregunto la prima de ryoma preocupada

- nahh.. ( sigue leyendo su periódico) eso es que se golpeo con algo o vio que era tarde jajjajaajajajaja - dijo Nanjiroh riendo despreocupadamente ante una nanako sonriendo extrañada.

En la habitación de ryoma...

- bien, estoy listo ( cerrando su bolso) ...ryoma? - se gira mirando a su amigo en un rincón con el uniforme mal puesto temblando. - jajajajjaaajaja

- e..eres un...un...-musito ryoma viéndolo.

- calma ryoma que gracias a mi no estamos tan tarde ahora baja a desayunar y hazme algo para llevar y salgamos de aquí. - dijo momoshiro.

Si, esa idea de sacar a momoshiro por fin de su casa era la mejor de todas. Se alisto con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y bajo a desayunar pero con todo lo que comió en la media noche no tuvo hambre, fingió que se lo comería arriba y se lo llevo a momoshiro el cual se lo comió como si nada. Ryoma luego tuvo que entretener a su papá y a nanako para que momoshiro saliera de la casa sin ser visto.

- ...( alzando una ceja mirando a ryoma )... oye muchacho te volviste loco? - pregunto Nanjiroh viendo a ryoma delante suyo haciendo malabares con 6 pelotas de tennis.

- ..ryoma? - pregunto nanako extrañada.

- maldito momoshiro.. que vergüenza y todo por su culpa - pensó mientras lo miraban y momoshiro pasaba detrás de sus parientes hacia afuera sin ser visto.

Desde que momoshiro salio ryoma dejo caer las pelotas.

- .. se cayeron .- dijo ryoma secamente bostezando

- ... ( Nanjiroh alzando una ceja con una venita palpitando en su frente)

Se fue a la escuela en compañía de momoshiro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** **flash back end** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora estaban ante una enorme universidad.

- ya llegamos ! (ríe) - dijo yura feliz abrazando a su hombre como había dicho todo el camino.

- ... siento que la odio - murmuro sadaharu a kawamura el cual se rascaba la nuca riendo

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En una enorme sala muchos chicos salían de una clase, entre ellos mary que recogía sus cosas de su asiento.

- ahh.. dios.. que video tan aburrido - dijo la chica morena lamentándose

- si que lo fue - dijo alguien detrás de si.

Mary se giro. Era ese chico odioso de nuevo. Un tipo alto, rubio con un cuerpo mas que envidiable ya que era muy musculoso y

atractivo. El cabello lo tenía hacia arriba muy recortado. Tenía el rostro un poco cuadrado y la barbilla bien definida.

- oh... hemm si Joe. - dijo girándose y tomando sus demás cosas.

- tu conoces al oishi de la seigaku no, es el novio de mi hermana, vienen hoy - dijo acorralándola un poco.

- bueno que bien, me la saludas de mi parte - dijo sonriendo un poco y pasando entre el.

Joe frunció el seño mirándola pasar. Rió para si.

- destruiré a esa seigaku en pedazos... yo, mi equipo y mi mano derecha... - murmuró apretando su puño.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Bien, como ya vieron, Nuevos personajes que serán muy temporales para no fastidiarlos a todos. Digamos que ayudaran a que algunas cosas "surjan" n.n_

_Espero les halla gustado y lo estén disfrutando. De verdad agradezco los mensajes a todos. Se que ya hay algunos que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y otros que esperan ansiosos los capítulos y me agrada saber que hago algo que entretiene a muchos. Se que puede que cuando termine algunos no estarán contentos con las parejas porque es que cada quien tiene un gusto muy diferente. Veo por ejemplo que hay muchos que aman el ryoma x momoshiro. Otros el ryoma x sakuno. Otros el tezuka x oishi así como también el tezuka x fuji y en fin… un sinnúmero de cosas. _

_Nose si lo han notado pero voy pasando a los chicos por diferentes personas poco a poco para que de golpe no caiga una pareja de la nada o para que no se aburran viendo a una pareja desde el capitulo 2 por ejemplo hasta el 345 xDDD ( tranquilos, o.ó no los haré de 345 sino de 344 capítulos. xD le ganare al anime ) ejejeje nah.. mentira, no abusare de ustedes. Pero bueno. La mayoría están complacidos y para mi es lo importante. _

_Mary es un personaje pero es el nombre de la persona que me ayuda a hacer este fic. Ella no lo supo hasta hace poco ya que yo le pasaba el fic con otro nombre en el personaje de mary y cuando ella me mandaba su parte escrita o los arreglos yo le ponía el nombre que ya ustedes ven. El personaje es digamos el vinculo entre lo que opina el escritor, o sea yo, y la historia y los personajes en cuanto a las situaciones así que podrán apreciar algunos de mis gustos, ideas ante X situaciones así como también el carácter de la chica que me ayuda xD. _

_Mary, mi amiga sabes que te aprecio mucho y a los demás, un beso grandote y seguiré adelante con esto. Disfruten ¡_


	8. Chapter 8

_**El sueño de oishi**_

Los chicos caminaban por un área enorme de grama verde por la universidad. Muchos de los estudiantes de allí se quedaban viéndolos. Ryoma dejo que ellos se adelantaran caminando hacia una maquina de hacer café. Ya ni modo, no podía dormirse allí. Mientras caminaba juraba a Dios vengarse de momoshiro aunque tuviera 96 años y andara en silla de ruedas con mascara de oxigeno.

La mujer de judas, como llamaba sadaharu a yura desde hacía unos minutos, estaba habla que habla. No se callaba. Sadaharu estaba con ganas de salir corriendo con ella por los cabellos y no era el único. Kaoru, cada vez que ella lo miraba, abría mucho los ojos haciendo su sonido de serpiente. Esta asustada se giraba a mirar a otro lado.

Otro molesto era fuji. Resultaba que la "niña" a cada cosa que decía, agregaba al final : verdad capitán? y miraba a tezuka.

- me pregunto cual es el tip nervioso de esta muchacha con preguntarle a tezuka luego de cada tema? - pensaba fuji ya cansado tanto parloteo pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

Todos caminaban callados, excepto la chica a la cual ryoma decía que le había ganado a sakuno, Cuando de repente, una chica que corrió desde lo alto de una subidita de donde estaban ellos, se lanzo en los brazos de fuji. Los chicos se detuvieron impactados. Fuji estaba que no entendía nada mientras sostenía a una chica de cabello rojizo casi anaranjado no muy alta y de pequitas pequeñas. La chica estaba alucinada pérdida en los ojos de fuji que los había abierto un poco.

- Syuusuke...- susurro la chica casi en otro mundo.

Fuji no podía musitar palabra porque la impresión no lo dejaba, aparte le pareció muy linda la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

- ( regresando con un vasito de café mirando a Syuusuke y a la chica) ... solo me voy por unos minutos y ya hay otro con novia? ( bebe un sorbo de café caminando hacia donde horio) -.- Es una epidemia... - dijo ryoma sin emoción.

Los chicos todos lo miraron y volvieron la vista a fuji y a la chica que no se despegaban.

- esto me huele mal.. – susurro horio a una tomoka que solo asentía impresionaba.

- Syuusuke... despégate por dios.. - pensaba sadaharu mientras veía como la gente pasaba mirándolos.

La chica tenía un hermoso cabello sedoso que le llegaba solo a los hombros en un corte liso sin vueltas y unos delicados flequillos más largos que su cabello que caían por su rostro en la frente y mejillas. Tenía los ojos marrones claros y un uniforme de escuela azul. Las amigas que estaban alejadas viendo se acercaron deteniéndose a cierta distancia.

- y esto que es..? - pensó tezuka mirando a la "pareja"

- he... Syuusuke.. - dijo oishi llamado al chico.

Fuji salió de su transe mirando a sus amigos y luego a la chica. La joven se alejo unos pasos de Syuusuke.

- disculpa...no se si me recuerdas... soy de la escuela jiro-kiro. - dijo ella tímidamente.

Fuji tardo un poco en recordar a la chica pero lo hizo.

- Samira... - murmuro.

- aja.. lo que faltaba aquí.. - pensó sadaharu que estaba sumamente ansioso por comenzar a tomar datos de esa enorme universidad.

Tezuka se movió un poco alzando la ceja observando.

- si n-n ( asiente) me recordaste Syuusuke - dijo sonriendo

- es muy grato verte aquí samira. como estas? - dijo Syuusuke mirándola dulcemente.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos viendo a fuji tan "meloso" con la extraña. La chica contesto la pregunta de fuji iniciando una pequeña conversación. Yura frunció el seño por no ser el centro de atención. Iba a abrir la boca para interrumpir pero no fue necesario porque tezuka se le adelanto.

- bien, ( se gira empezando a caminar) Avancemos mientras Syuusuke habla con su amiga - dijo tezuka caminando por donde iban en un principio.

- exacto - dijo yura feliz mirando a tezuka y halando a oishi.

- arrgg...( saca una paleta de su bolsillo y se la entra en la boca) si claro.. - murmuro eiji gruñendo y caminando detrás de la pareja y el capitán.

- ssshhh.. ( mira de reojo a fuji mientras camina)

Fuji miraba a tezuka y luego a los chicos alejarse.

- tranquilo Syuusuke, yo ya me voy a mi casa, solo vine a traerle un record de notas a mi hermana mayor - dijo samira sonriendo. - nos vemos luego.

- está bien.. espero verte pronto - dijo fuji.

La chica se acerco de un lado al rostro del chico y le dio un muy suave beso en la mejilla.

- ( se gira donde su amigas) vamonos chicas ! - dijo ella corriendo hacia la salida ruborizada seguida de sus amigas.

- he...

Fuji se quedo levemente ruborizado y corrió para alcanzar a los chicos.

- no no no no y NO !

- momoshiro.. calma n-nUU- dijo kawamura a momoshiro que estaba por arrancarse los cabellos.

- YO sin novia y FUJI Syuusuke CON UNA CHICA?¡¡¡ DE LA NADA?¡¡ HASTA ESA VIVORA DESGRACIADA ANDA CON LA LINDA DE SAKUNO ! - dijo momoshiro señalando a mamushi el cual se giro rápidamente viéndolo.

Sakuno se quedo impactada bajando el rostro haciendo como que no escucho.

- Oh sakuno pero no me dijiste eso ! - dijo tomoka sonriéndole a su amiga picaramente

- to..tomoka ! o/ó no empieces por favor ! - dijo sakuno haciéndole berrinche a su amiga

- capitán... - dijo momoshiro corriendo hacia el lado de tezuka- exijo que se prohíba tener novias en el club de tennis.

La novia de oishi lo miro muy feamente mientras el mismo la trataba de calmar.

- gracias momoshiro - pensaron ryoma, eiji, sadaharu y kaoru.

- momoshiro, no digas tonterías... - musito tezuka.

- Pero es que Syuusuke ¡¡¡ con una chica así de la nada?¡

Una gotita de sudor bajaba por el perfilado rostro del capitán al tiempo que fuji se acercaba. Los chicos lo miraron y este se sonrojo bastante.

- míralo ahí.. sinvergüenza.. ( bajando el paso para encontrarse con fuji) a si que ya tienes chica he? mírate todo ruborizado n-n - dijo momoshiro picando la mejilla de fuji con un dedo.

- he.. ess una jovencita de la escuela jiro-kiro - dijo calmadamente.

Ryoma por su parte miraba al frente suyo fijamente al alto mamushi. La serpiente sentía perfectamente la mirada de ryoma detrás de él pero no dijo nada para evitar problemas.

- bien sigamos con el RECORRIDO ok? Miren por aquí esta... - dijo yura comenzando a hablar y señalando sitios.

Se escuchó un chash, como algo que se rompía. Los chicos se giraron un poco mirando a eiji.

- (masticando su paleta)...

- ejem.. -.¬ como decía antes de ser INTERRUMPIDA... - dijo yura continuando...

A eiji le iba a dar algo mientras que oishi miraba a su compañero de dobles de reojo. Tenía rato actuando extraño

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary entro a un enorme salón donde habían comenzado las clases. El profesor, el mismo de la quermés alzo sus ojos verdes intensos a ella. Todas las chicas estaban aglomeradas al frente del escritorio del profesor babeando.

El joven y apuesto profesor detuvo una lectura de un poema mirando a mary la cual no lo miro sentándose en la silla más alejada junto a par de chicos que dormitaban por ahí también. El cabello plateado del profesor le daba un aspecto tan divino.

Su voz, su sonrisa y su inteligencia tenía locas a todas las chicas de sus diversas clases. El daba matemáticas y literatura y en dos clases tan distintas tenia dos temperamentos distintos.

En literatura era un conquistador, un poeta, un don Juan que lee para su amante. Ponía sentimiento ante cada verso que salía de sus labios. En matemáticas, era ágil, inteligente, frío, intocable, clandestino. Tenía dominio de toda pregunta, de todo tipo de tema. Era muy exigente y no sonreía tanto. Se le podía ver en esa clase incluso con un toque de frialdad en sus ojos. Eso mataba a todas las chicas.

El profesor siguió la lectura del poema paseándose por el salón seguido por las miradas de sus enamoradizas alumnas. Mary sacó el libro que el leía y vio que no encontraba lo que su profesor relataba. Se hizo a un lado picando con un dedo a uno de los chicos que dormitaba.

- pss.. Oye.. Que pagina es? - pregunto mary en voz muy baja.

- no lo se..Déjame dormir - dijo el chico girando la cabeza que tenia recostada sobre el pupitre.

- como que no sabes? ¿Así pretendes pasar de..

- señorita mary... la pagina 75, verso 6 - dijo el profesor mirándola con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

- ... ahmm.. ( Pasa las paginas hasta la indicada centrándose en la lectura)

Las chicas miraban a mary con desprecio ya que no amaba tanto a su profesor como ellas. Era una falta de respeto. Mary no alzo la vista de su libro pero tampoco escuchaba que el profesor prosiguiera. Alzo sus ojos negros viendo enfrente a las chicas que aun la miraban y luego vio a un lado suyo al profesor que seguía viéndola. Este se acerco a su pupitre.

- quédese después de clases para hablar con usted sobre sus calificaciones, por otra parte, párese al frente por favor a continuar con la lectura - dijo el profesor extendiendo el brazo a un lado dándole paso a ella.

Mary frunció el seño enojada y se paro. Caminó al frente y empezó a leer con énfasis, con espíritu y mucha emoción. Tal como leía su profesor pero con otro tipo de sentimiento igual de bueno.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los chicos de la seigaku ya estaban dentro de las instalaciones. Un sujeto alto y rubio se acercó a ellos abrazando a yura.

- mira sakuno ! pero que guapo es ! - dijo tomoka emocionada

- -.- que mujeres... - musito horio.

- ajaja ay tomoka..- dijo sakuno sonriéndole a su amiga.

Los hermanos dejaron de abrazarse.

- Mira joe, estos son los amigos de mi caramelito, ( señala al grupo menos a los pequeños incluyendo a ryoma)

- buen día y bienvenidos - dijo Joe dándole la mano a su cuñado pero viendo a los demás.

- oye ! y nosotros que? - pregunto tomoka enojada agarrada por sakuno que le suplicaba que se callara

- ahh.. Si.. Y esos pequeñitos son amiguitos de ellos ( señalando con un dedo al grupo de una manera insignificante) ohh.. Y este...( hala por el brazo a tezuka) es el capitán...- dijo sonriéndole a tezuka.

- desgraciada bruja... - pensó tomoka

- aun le falta ...mucho... demasiado...bastante - dijo ryoma al lado de horio viendo fijamente a la rubia

Fuji se acerco desde atrás hasta donde tezuka viendo mas de cerca a joe que le daba la mano. Los ojos de fuji se abriros un poco viendo a yura la cual se asusto viendo la mirada del joven.

- ejemmm ( se gira) dios cuantos fenómenos raros tiene seigaku.. - pensó viendo a eiji que estaba mirando a otro lado- ah.. el mimado se me olvidaba - pensó para luego decir sonriendo - ahh joe, mira a kikumario, el amigo de mi caramelito.

- he.. es kikumaru SEÑORITA.. - dijo sadaharu detrás de ella con la libreta enrollada a en su mano a punto de golpearle la cabeza con ella.

- aja si.. eso mismo. –dijo yura moviendo su mano en un ademán hacia sadaharu

Eiji miro el cielo con los chicos detrás de el. Suspiro.

- Dios, mándame paciencia para no cometer un pecado aquí delante de todos... - pensó girándose serio y viendo al famoso hermano que no le pareció la gran cosa.- Hola

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- bien, váyanse a casa y lean el próximo poema y escriban lo que les hace pensar este. - dijo el profesor de literatura mientras las chicas y los escasos chicos se paraban.

Los chicos murmuraban entre si que el profesor era un gay tonto que leía poemas. El profesor sonrió viéndolos, lo leyó en sus labios. Mary estaba atrás mirando por una ventana ida de la realidad. Unas chicas se acercaron al profesor dándole unas rosas.

- pro.profesor.. tenga estas rosas. Haga con ellas lo más hermoso que le parezca ya que usted es.. muy.. muy.. - dijo la chica ruborizada mirando al profesor extendiéndole las escasas rosas.

- ay profesor.. usted es tan guapo y tan romántico.. - dijo la otra a su lado.

- ( sonríe gentilmente tomando las rosas de manos de la chica) Muchas gracias señoritas, muy amables que son.

Las chicas salieron felices y contentas riendo de allí dejando el aula vacía...casi, ya que mary seguía ahí. El profesor se sentó en su escritorio mirando a la joven. Mary sintió una molestia y al ver al profesor y el aula vacía, supo lo que era.

-ash.. ( se para rápidamente cerrando sus libros) Por qué no me aviso? - dijo guardando sus cosas.

- no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos. - dijo con naturalidad viéndola fijamente.

Mary lo miro un poco molesta y bajo la vista de nuevo terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- Haga el favor de no mirarme que no me gusta. -dijo acercándose a el - y dígame para que soy buena que me manda a quedar aquí?

El profesor se puso en pie extendiendo su mano a una silla indicando que tomase asiento. Mary muy a su pesar lo hizo. El profesor camino pasando al frente del escritorio y recargándose de este frente a ella.

- Me imagine que ayudarías en la actividad de esos chicos inmediatamente te llevara a ver como estaba eso allá - dijo el profesor sonriéndole.

- Yuuse, eso pretendías llevándome esa tarde a ese lugar? Es interesante viniendo de una persona como tu - dijo mary mirando a un lado - además si nos dieron los volantes no era para que nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados.

- tus calificaciones han bajado en mis dos materias - dijo sonriendo un poco mas ante el rostro de desaprobación de la joven - algo para decir al respecto?

- No me gustan sus materias

- es extraño que no te gusten. En la secundaria te encantaban los poemas y los libros de historias de amor y de misterio. - dijo paseándose por el aula y organizando unos pupitres - en cuanto a matemáticas, admito que no eres buena pero al menos prestabas atención y ahora no... - dijo posándose al final del salón viéndola de espaldas- por que?

Mary se quedo mirando por la ventana a unas chicas que pasaban.

- Porque no espere encontrarme al hijo el mejor amigo de mi papá dándome clases - dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Debería ser más fácil para ti tomar clases conmigo si nos conocemos desde más pequeños.

- mire, señor yuuse, (viéndolo de reojo) usted y yo somos muy diferentes. Usted es el profesor y yo la alumna.

- Bien. En eso tiene razón.

Yuuse camino por el salón con calma guiando sus ojos verdes a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

Los chicos de seigaku y los demás caminaban por las afuera de las aulas cuando eiji vio a mary en una y se acerco a una de las ventanas a una debida distancia. Yura frunció el seño al ver que el pelirrojo se adelanto a ver sabrá dios que cosa.

Tezuka se paro al lado de eiji y vio al profesor. El mismo de la quermés.

- y ese hombre que hace aquí? - pregunto tezuka mientras detrás de el se posaban los demás.

- oh.. Nuestro mejor profesor en matemáticas y literatura. - dijo joe sonriendo viendo a mary.

- y que hace mary ahí con el? - pregunto kawamura.

- jajaaja tomando clases kawamura, lógico - dijo momoshiro

- con el aula vacía? ( mirando a momoshiro)

- oh... o.o a no pues entonces es otra cosa - dijo rascándose la cabeza ante una risa que lanzaba kawamura.

En el salón.

- toma ( le pasa una hoja a mary)

Mary tomo la hoja con cierta desconfianza y la leyó.

- ... me esta mandando a retirar?...- pregunto viéndolo.

- Mary, yo no puedo obligarte a que tomes materias conmigo si no lo deseas por alguna razón. - dijo firmemente el hombre.

afuera..

- wao..se ve muy bien el profesor también ! - dijo tomoka.

- shh.. te escucharan o.o - dijo sakuno agarrando a la emocionada tomoka

- Sakuno mira que ojos tan bellos tiene... y ese cuerpo !

A tomoka le pareció un poco igual las facciones del rostro del profesor con las de tezuka, solo que el profesor se veía mas enigmático y sutil al sonreír que tezuka.

en el salón.

- estas a tiempo mary, ve, retira las materias y no nos veremos mas. Es eso o que la repruebes.

- que? ( camina hacia donde el) no puedo reprobar, no quiero reprobar. - dijo mary abriendo mucho los ojos

El profesor le sonrió un poco estirando la mano y quitándole el papel.

- entonces, señorita mary, demuéstrese realmente como lo que es y no venga a negarse a algo que realmente le gusta como es la literatura al menos y en cuanto a las matemáticas ( la mira sonriendo un poco) demuestre como siempre lo ha echo que presta atención y que intenta aprender aunque no sea buena en ello - dijo finalmente yuuse sonriéndole cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo.

afuera

- parece que mary tiene problemas con el profesor de la quermés - dijo eiji intrigado masticando chicle.

- claro que los tiene - dijo joe pasando al frente y siendo mirado por los demás - por alguna extraña razón se ve que no le agrada mucho el sujeto que es nuevo dando clases. Primera vez que da clases este tipo. Lo raro está en que algunas veces se le ve saliendo con esta alumna que ven ahí sabrá dios a donde. No hablan y solo caminan. - dijo- seguro es un romance (ríe burlonamente)

Sadaharu alzo una ceja, no le gustaba como sonaba esa descripción que daba joe ni en la forma que lo daba.

-Bueno.. para ser sinceros, no me gusta nada de este tipo ni de la greñuda esponjada – pensó sadaharu anotando aquella aclaración en su libreta

- mira joe, conozco a esta chica y dudo mucho que tenga ese tipo de relación como dices - dijo eiji encarándolo y borrando la sonrisa del rostro de joe.

- mi hermano no miente ! - dijo yura con enojo

- no miente pero habla cosas sin saber - dijo eiji mirando a la hermana

Yura iba directo a darle una cachetada a eiji cuando...

- Ni se te ocurra rubia.. - dijo mary en la ventana del salón con el profesor a su lado-

- Yura ! no te enojes que eiji no lo dice por mal - dijo oishi apartando a su novia de su amigo.

- si golpeaba a eiji íbamos a tener serios problemas - musito fuji entre dientes al lado de sadaharu

- tenlo por seguro.. - dijo este.

Yura comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

- ahh.. ahh.. ese..ese niño ! me va a matar del corazón mi caramelito ! - dijo sollozando abrazando a oishi.

- he.. dramas para otra parte por favor - dijo mary subiéndose por la ventana y mirando al profesor de reojo - trabajare mas duro entones.

- bien. - dijo el profesor saludando con una mano a tezuka

Mary bajo de un salto por la ventana con su pequeño bolso marrón mientras tezuka saludaba al profesor.

- y que hacen todos aquí? trajo de excursión a los chicos capi? - dijo mary sonriendo dándole un amistoso puñetazo suavemente en el brazo al serio tezuka.

- huumm larga historia..- dijo viéndola apaciblemente

- hey, como estas? - le pregunto eiji a ella

- uff.. bien.. ( hace el cabello de su rostro hacia atrás con una mano) ya no tengo más clases hoy. bueno.. la practica de tennis en la escuela de ustedes

- la escuela esta inundada - dijo momoshiro bastante feliz

- o.o oh... - finge pena- que lastima...u.u

Los chicos empezaron a reír por semejante descaro mientras yura miraba a su hermano.

- bien, vengan ( da unos pasos) les enseñare la mejor área de toda esta universidad - dijo mary.

- vamos ! - dijo kawamura feliz de que ya yura no seria la guía turística.

- señorita

Mary se giro ante el llamado del profesor. Yuuse entro al aula tomando las rosas que le regalaron y volvió a la ventana extendiéndoselas a mary con una sonrisa.

- ay no... esto es muy dulce para mí - dijo ryoma mirando a otro lado con cierto desagrado.

- pero que hermoso ! -.¬ ( agarrando a ryoma por un brazo) ves? así tienes que ser con sakuno echizen, aprende ! - decía en susurro momoshiro a su amiguito que intentaba soltarse.

Eiji que estaba al lado de mary empezó a reírse un poco y mary lo miro.

- ¬¬...arggg...

- mary no seas grosera y tómalas ! - le murmuro eiji empujándola al frente del profesor.

- aahmm.. ( Le arrebata las rosas mirando a un lado) que cosa mas ridícula... y que vergüenza u.ú

- No puedo llevar rosas a casa porque mis perritos son alérgicos - dijo yuuse sonriendo - nos vemos el lunes señorita mary y estudie - finalizo diciendo para luego cerrar la ventana como estaba.

Tomoka estaba como en el cielo por ver tan de cerca al profesor que le pareció maravilloso.

- tomoka... tomoka...o.o - decía sakuno moviéndola.

- en fin.. vamonos - dijo mary sin mirar a nadie y con el paso bastante agilizado.

Los chicos se quedaron parados aguantando la risa mientras yura y su hermano se miraban. Mary se giro de lo más normal viéndolos.

- ok vendrán o se seguirán burlando de mi?

- huumm esa segunda opción suena tentadora - dijo fuji riendo un poco.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar de nuevo hacia dentro de las instalaciones. Subieron por grupos a unos ascensores y pararon en el piso 4. Luego de reunirse todos de nuevo Mary se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta en caoba que estaba al final de un pasillo deshabitado. Los chicos se detuvieron. A un lado tenían enormes y altas ventanas por donde entraban los rayos del sol.

Todo olía a limpio y el aire acondicionado estaba a la temperatura justa.

- Bien, este es el mejor lugar, para mi, de toda la universidad.- dijo mary abriendo las dos enormes puertas de caoba.

Los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos al ver un auditorio grande con un escenario más grande aun. Había obras de arte un metro y medio más arriba en las paredes. Todo tenía un sentido extrañadamente clásico y artístico. Todos entraron y mary cerró la puerta detrás de si.

- este es el teatro de la universidad y se podría decir que el área privada de los chicos que estudiamos arte. - dijo corriendo por el enorme auditorio hacia el escenario.

- que bien se ve esto - dijo kawamura caminando entre las sillas y mirando las obras de arte.

Tezuka estaba impresionado con la decoración tan especial del auditorio. Sakuno, tomoka y horio fueron a ver unas pinturas.

Todo era enorme. Donde terminaban las sillas de los laterales, comenzaba un área ovalada donde había esculturas en mármol, yeso y demás de cosas.

- Podía compararse esto con un teatro principal europeo - dijo fuji caminando entre las esculturas.

Sadaharu estaba tomando nota de todo mientras mary observaba a los chicos moverse por todo el lugar libremente. Yura dio unos pasos y comenzó a hablar del fundador de esa área, de que aun faltaban algunos detalles, de que su padre inauguro el área de deporte y... cuando iba a continuar.

- yura - la llamo mary

- si? - dijo esta girándose y viéndola.

Mary se llevo un dedo la los labios en señal de que guardara silencio. Sonrió malvadamente al hacerlo ya que oishi no la vio.

- oishi ! me esta mandando a callar ! - dijo yura corriendo a donde el joven que no la entendía.

- yo? mandándote a callar? - dijo mary con fingida impresión.

Fuji reía para si mirando todo de reojo.

- yura, es solo tu imaginación .- dijo oishi caminando y viendo las pinturas.

Yura volvió a mirar a mary que la mandaba a callar con el dedo burlonamente de nuevo.

- MIRALA ! O.Ó

oishi se giro y vio que mary hablaba con eiji en voz baja de lo más tranquila.

- yura..( la mira)

- pe..pero..

Eiji y mary se estaban muriendo de la risa mientras tezuka observaba todo con una leve sonrisa. Tezuka aprovecho la libertad que tenían allí y camino hacia donde fuji al cual casi no le había hablado desde el suceso con la chica. Se acerco poniéndose a su lado.

- como te fue Syuusuke?- pregunto tezuka mirando la copia de la Venus de milo delante de si que Syuusuke admiraba también.

Syuusuke lo miró.

- como me fue con que tezuka? - pregunto viéndolo

- Con tu amiga

- huumm estuvo bien - dijo Syuusuke caminando a un lado

- bien . -dijo para finalizar tezuka.

Tezuka se alejo silenciosamente mientras fuji lo observaba. Los chicos salieron de ahí. Vieron el área de ingeniería en sistemas, las computadoras y todo tipo de alta tecnología.

Sadaharu estaba más que feliz. Luego fueron a la piscina de natación donde ryoma casi se cae gracias a momoshiro que andaba muy bromista. Luego fueron al salón de gimnasia y danza donde eiji se puso a dar vueltas, giros y a hacer todo tipo de piruetas libremente mientras muchos de la universidad le aplaudieron alucinados así como sus amigos. Yura estaba que echaba chispas viendo de reojo a su hermano el cual no decía nada de nada. Luego de andar por toda la universidad...

- ahhh.. es tarde ya - dijo kawamura - deberíamos ir a comer e ir a la escuela para la practica.

- practicaremos hoy viernes? Deberíamos descansar por hoy…o.o las canchas pueden estar mojadas y… - dijo momoshiro

- humm con relación a eso, ayer tezuka, kaoru, fuji y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que no tendremos mas días libres hasta que pasen las competencias que tendremos la próxima semana. - dijo sadaharu.

- estoy de acuerdo - dijo eiji mirándolos.

- mi caramelito... tengo hambre, vamos a comer si? - dijo yura abrazando a su "caramelito"

- si yura, iremos - dijo mirando a los chicos - los veré en la escuela. a las 2:30 - dijo mirando a los chicos.

Yura y el se fueron de la universidad así como horio y tomoka que irían a sacarle copias a unas cosas y a comer algo también. Invitaron a sakuno pero ella dijo que se quedaría.

- eres rara sakuno o.o - dijo tomoka halando a horio hacia la salida - te veo en la practica de mi príncipe!

- jejejee.. si...n-nU

Sadaharu miraba muy fijamente a joe que se veía muy pensativo y tenia bastante rato sin hablar nada.

- kawamura, iremos contigo a comer a donde tu papá - dijo momoshiro - verdad ryoma?

- me da igual - dijo indiferente - pero tu pagas.

- claro - dijo halando a kawamura y al pequeño - vamos vamos a comer !

- jejej nos vemos mas tarde chicos - dijo kawamura siendo arrastrado con una sonrisa.

Kaoru, sakuno, eiji, Mary, Fuji, tezuka y sadaharu que seguía mirando a joe que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. se quedaron viéndose. Sakuno se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Miro a un lado apenada.

- debí irme con tomoka y horio.. ahora que haré? me siento fuera de sitio... - pensó avergonzada.

- huumm sakuno.. ( se pone a su lado) estoy aquí aun, no pongas esa cara que eres como parte del grupo. – dijo mary sonriéndole

- ahh.. he.. ss..si.. - musito sakuno.

- sshh... ( mirando a joe acercarse)

- Bien, fue un placer, - dijo joe - iré a comer a la cafetería y a mi dormitorio a cambiarme de ropa e ir a jugar tennis a la cancha. - dijo para luego mirar a mary - nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar. Tenía la espalda ancha y musculosa como todo su cuerpo.

- ese sujeto no me gusta.. - murmuro sadaharu.

- les confieso que se poco de el - dijo mary viéndolo alejarse

- yo lo que no entiendo es porque practicas tennis en nuestra escuela si aquí hay canchas - dijo tezuka mirando a mary fijamente

Mary se giró viéndolo y camino hacia él pasando por el lado de sadaharu que ahora miraba a tezuka.

- Tezuka, la cancha de tennis de aquí es tanto de la universidad como del consejo nacional de tennis que fue quien puso gran parte del dinero para todo lo necesario de tennis aquí. Vienen muchos clubes con personas profesionales aquí a jugar grandes partidos. Los pocos que practican tennis aquí como deporte exigido como asignatura de la universidad, nunca la aprueban. Tienen que tomar un horario muy forzoso para nada ya que ese deporte no lo harán seguramente. En otras palabras, Los de la universidad que juegan en las canchas es porque piensan hacer algo con eso en el futuro. Los demás se van a escuelas afiliadas como la seigaku para ir los sábados y ya. - dijo.

- y joe es del club de tennis? - pregunto fuji intrigado mientras un viento fresco movía su cabello.

- no lo se, pero parece que si - dijo mary. - ahora que se que es hermano de yura quiero investigar mas a fondo sobre el. - dijo ella.

Los chicos sintieron ganas de lo mismo porque había algo que no encajaba del todo.

- ahhmm.. y.. por que no entran a la página web de la universidad a buscar sus datos? - pregunto sakuno mirándolos y tomando la atención de todos.

- es una buena idea - dijo sadaharu con una sonrisa enigmática.

- humm.. si pero dudo que encuentren gran cosa. Digamos que podríamos encontrar su nombre, carrera, edad y su horario de clases, mas nada - dijo mary empezando a sonreír- al menos que...

- un hacker entre a la base de datos directa de la universidad donde esta todo el papeleo de estudiantes - finalizo sonriendo más sadaharu.

- sshhh... es peligroso... - dijo kaoru - en todo caso es mas fácil hacerlo desde aquí.

Los chicos guardaron silencio.

- yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, vayan a comer, sadaharu y yo comeremos aquí e investigaremos. - dijo mary tomando del brazo a sadaharu- verdad?

- cuenta con ello. - dijo

- oigan.. tengan cuidado he? - dijo eiji viéndolos

- tranquilo, eiji, nadie nos atrapará, tenlo por seguro. - dijo sadaharu arreglando sus lentes.

- tezuka, algo que agregar? - dijo mary esperando algún reproche

Tezuka miro a sadaharu luego de dar un corto suspiro.

- cuida a esta muchacha y regresen a la practica temprano con algo bueno - dijo empezando a caminar a la salida - Syuusuke, invítanos a comer a los demás - dijo alejándose con seriedad.

- vaya, veo que ya no se pregunta si hay dinero para comer - dijo fuji riendo un poco.

- jajajaja se aprovecha de ser el capitán no? - dijo eiji siguiéndolo.

Fuji comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a kaoru y a sakuno.

- hee.. y..yo.. - musito sakuno.

- ssshhhh vamos . ( comienza a caminar con una mano en el bolsillo)

Sakuno siguió al sempai rápidamente.

- ja.. ese tezuka le esta cobrando a fuji la cena que nos invito la otra vez - dijo mary riendo y comentando con sadaharu que caminaba a su lado

- humm no sabía eso..

- te contare - dijo mary sonriéndole amablemente mientras entraban al edificio.

Mary y sadaharu llenaron el bolso de mary con fundas de papas, caramelos, gaseosas y sándwiches envueltos de la cafetería. A sadaharu le pareció genial la comida que había ahí. Luego, fueron a los casilleros y del de mary, sacaron una laptop.

- con esto entraremos a la base de datos de la universidad. - dijo en un susurro.

- sí, pero igual es bueno que pases por la oficina de registro y pidas el patrón de Joe, Seguro para entrar a su base de datos especifica necesitaremos algún numero de matricula o identificación que aparezca en sus papeles.

- ( rascándose la cabeza) ay dios...Lo intentare - dijo mary - ven, acompáñame.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pocas personas andaban por ellos. Sadaharu y mary llegaron a la oficina de registro y se pararon en la puerta viendo por el cristal solo a una joven al teléfono dentro.

- bien.. quédate aquí - dijo mary entrando.

La joven que estaba al teléfono la miro.

- he.. hola..yo..

- ( tapando el teléfono) permítame un minuto - dijo la joven girándose en la silla y anotando algo que le decían

- si.. - dijo mary mirando a un lado nerviosa.

La joven acabo y la miro.

- en que puedo servirle?

- he.. quisiera que me diera el formulario parcial del joven Joe Rizawa - dijo muy cerca de la chica casi susurrándole.

- ... ( alza una ceja) sabe que no podemos darle esa información verdad?

- (suspira) pero es muy necesaria joven es que..

- no, lo siento pero es información confidencial . - dijo la joven - algo más?

Mary abrió los labios para suplicar una vez más pero se resigno.

- Gracias.. - dijo dándose la vuelta para irse cuando vio aparecer a yuuse por la puerta un poco apurado.

- Señorita, venga pronto, un joven se esta asfixiando en el pasillo de la facultad de ciencias y no hay nadie por aquí. - dijo yuuse mirando fijamente a la mujer

- que? pe...pero mejor llamemos a un medico !

La mujer iba a tomar el teléfono cuando Yuuse tomo su mano. La mujer se ruborizo viendo sus ojos verdes detrás de los anteojos que el traía.

- venga por favor, usted y yo podemos. - dijo firmemente.

- ss..si.. - dijo la mujer poniéndose en pie rápidamente y saliendo delante de yuuse.

Yuuse le guiño un ojo saliendo detrás de la mujer. Mary estaba boquiabierta. Se lanzo detrás del escritorio de la oficina a la computadora. Mary puso el nombre de joe en el buscador de estudiantes de la universidad.

- (mirando el buscador que no ponía nada en pantalla) vamossss rápido ! (aparece una lista de 4 joe rizawa) wou ! pero que es esto? huumm...

Mary vio que había uno de hace 3 años, otro del 1965 para atrás. Le dio a la ficha de esa y vio a un joven muy diferente al joe que conocía. Era el padre sin duda, pensó. Leyó un poco pero no tenía tiempo, volvió a la página de búsqueda y printeó la del joe rizawa que conocía. La impresora hacía mucho ruido mientras sacaba las 3 hojas.

- diablos.. ( mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta) o no.. ya vienen - dijo al ver al profesor que regresaba con la mujer que parecía muy enojada.

Mary se lanzo a cerrar la pagina de búsqueda y a tomar las 3 hojas, se las metió dentro de la chaqueta de la escuela justo cuando entraban ellos.

- Esos chicos siempre haciendo bromas pesadas, mire que hacerme salir de aquí porque solo se ahogaba con un estupido maní - decía la joven lanzando chispas. - y usted? sigue aquí? - dijo a mary

- he.. no, ya me iba.

Mary pasó por el lado del profesor saliendo del lugar y encontrándose a pocos pasos a sadaharu.

- Lo tengo - dijo mary viéndolo

- tuve que hacerme pasar de que me ahogaba con la ayuda del profesor porque vi que ella no te quería dar nada. - dijo.

- O.o vaya.. si que la hiciste enfadar.

El profesor paso por el lado de ellos sin decir nada con una chaqueta puesta de vestir que combinaba con su pantalón y camisa se notaba que ya se iba de la universidad. Mary lo miro un poco y luego vio a sadaharu.

- bien, ahora vayamos a uno de los cubículos privados de la biblioteca, allí tendremos mas privacidad. - dijo

Ambos corrieron a prisa. Se entraron en un ascensor que iba un poco lleno y mary le dio al piso 5. Luego de salir del ascensor entraron por una enorme puerta de vidrio que tenía un detector de metales al entrar. Ambos pasaron dejando sus bolsos en una

mesita en lo que pasaban por el detector. Luego mary presento su carnet de estudiante y a sadaharu como invitado a una mujer robusta que lo miro de soslayo y les dejo pasar sin más. Tomaron sus cosas y se metieron a una Cabina no muy amplia pero privada donde habían enciclopedias, videos, una computadora y todos tipos de audio visuales para la PC.

- bien, démonos prisa. - dijo mary sacando las 3 hojas de su chaqueta-

Sadaharu conecto la laptop con los cables de la otra PC y la encendió. Mientras esta subía el sistema, mary le leyó solo el nombre del sujeto que ya lo sabían, su horario de clases que no interesaban, sus pésimas calificaciones.

- ja.. tan inteligente que parecía - dijo sadaharu.

- bueno acá esta su matricula, numero de registro en el que aparece en la universidad y.. ya creo..

- con eso basta.

Sadaharu comenzó a teclear en la computadora velozmente. De su bolso sacó un disco que entro a la PC y comenzó a hacer su

trabajo infiltrándose en la base de datos restringidas de la universidad.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Oishi miraba el cielo camino a su escuela en compañía de su plaga...digo.. quise decir, su novia. La loca no paraba de hablar y el cabello estaba más esponjado que de costumbre. Oishi la miraba. La quería pero... Se sentía extraño con su compañía.

Miro el cielo de nuevo, pensó en eiji y en que tenían que recuperarse para los partidos que eran a mitad de la próxima semana. No sabía si podían ganar pero lo intentarían.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

A las 3 de la tarde en las canchas ya secas de seigaku, los chicos estaban en compañía de sumire que los esperaba.

- como sabía que vendríamos? o.o - pregunto momoshiro señalándola a centímetros de su nariz

- jm..( ríe) Conozco los rieles de mi tren - dijo ella sonriendo y viendo a eiji y oishi jugar contra fuji y kawamura.

- están mejor - dijo tezuka viendo a eiji saltando por los aires y devolviendo una pelota de kawamura. - pero... aun les

falta...

- jajajaj eso seno como a echizen - dijo momoshiro señalando al niño que estaba en la banca del lado con la raqueta en sus piernas moviéndola nervioso y ansioso mirando el partido. Kaoru miraba el juego y a cada remate de oishi su cuerpo daba un pequeño salto. El juego iba 3-4, ganando kawamura y fuji.

- ahhh.. ahh.. oishi, ve adelante - dijo eiji jadeando dando saltos hacia atrás en guardia viendo fijamente a fuji - Cuando haga el revés, déjamelo a mi.

- Bien kikumaru - dijo oishi pasando al frente.

- QUEEEEMAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Kawamura sirvió con mucha potencia y una curva que iba de derecha a izquierda. Fuji desde que el hizo esto se paso al frente para cubrir cualquier regreso de oishi. Oishi moviéndose un poco hacia atrás y a su derecha, le dio a la pelota con efecto.

Fuji abrió sus ojos azules y le dio a la pelota hacia arriba lanzándola muy atrás de oishi. Eiji corrió devolviéndola baja. Fuji la elevo al pegarle desde la malla de nuevo, y oishi aprovecho que la subió y remató con fuerza enfrente de fuji. El juego se empato 4-4 con ese último.

- ryoma, kaoru, no estén ahí sentados y jueguen un partido. - dijo tezuka viéndolos de reojo.

- shhhh.. ( se pone en pie ajustando su pañuelo)

- ja.. ( se pone en pie moviendo su brazo derecho en giros relajando su hombro y caminando a la cancha)

- ohh es echizen contra kaoru ! - dijo horio emocionado

- ojala kaoru halla mejorado su serpiente boomerang ! - dijo emocionada tomoka.

Sakuno miraba a ryoma. Tenía mucho sin verlo jugar de cerca como lo hacía antes. Momoshiro por otra parte estaba calentando corriendo por la cancha a paso doble mientras miraba los doble. Eiji no dejaba de fijarse en cada pelota de fuji. Le estaba cogiendo el truquito a su sonriente amigo. Más Kawamura para oishi y eiji era indescifrable ya que no se sabía con que cosa podía salir. Kaoru y ryoma empezaron a jugar. Ryoma se llevó una sorpresa enorme cuando kaoru le anoto un punto con una serpiente muy rápida y con más efecto. A pesar de que la hizo con fuerza, la serpiente ni siquiera cayo luego de mitad de cancha, cayo muy al frente. Fue una serpiente corta que ryoma no esperaba.

- sshhhh.. ( balanceándo el cuerpo en su puesto mirando a ryoma)

- Kaoru no te emociones.. - dijo el chico Preparándose para hacer un saque twist.

- ssss.. cállate y sirve - dijo kaoru

- comete esta serpiente !

Ryoma hiso su Twist serve. La pelota iba rumbo a la cara de kaoru pero este se echo para atrás y en la fracción en que se pensó que la pelota pasaría por su rostro y no sería devuelta Kaoru giro su cuerpo agachándose un poco y cuando volvía a la

posición original le dio de abajo hacia arriba con fuerza creando efecto en la devolución que iba directo a pasar por encima de ryoma. Ryoma corrió detrás de la pelota.

- o.o que fue eso ?? - pregunto horio impactado.

Todos miraron fijamente lo que había echo kaoru, lo mejor era que esto que hizo era una especie de serpiente que ascendía con rapidez y bajaba en un zigzagueo incierto. Ryoma no previo eso y la pelota se le escapo. Sakuno estaba con la boca abierta. Sumire sonrió.

- parece que kaidoh nos tiene sorpresas - dijo esta contenta.

- sshhhh.. ( apuntando con la raqueta la pelota que rodaba aun en el lado de echizen)

Ryoma se arreglo la gorra. Ya le había dado mucha oportunidad a la serpiente. Ryoma sirvió en línea recta a kaoru para enfrentarse a el frente a frente. Kaoru le respondió con fuerza y ahí empezó la contienda entre ryoma y kaoru. Kaoru empezó a lanzar la pelota de derecha a izquierda a mucha velocidad. Tezuka frunció el seño.

- a ese paso mareará a echizen aunque lo que hace es peligroso porque si el esta a la derecha en su lado. y lanza a la Izquierda, la derecha de echizen con respecto a kaoru estará libre. Lo lógico será que ryoma aproveche el espacio vacío que tendrá enfrente y kaoru tendrá que lanzarse a ver si logra darle. - dijo tezuka analizando la situación.

Por otra parte, Eiji estaba dando un smash con el revés de su raqueta en el aire donde kawamura que estaba en una esquina. Era una acrobacia que oishi pensó que un segundo de fallo y caería partiéndose la espalda contra el suelo Pero eiji no se lastimo, solo rodó agachado en el suelo y se puso en pie volviendo a la lucha. Fuji, ya que estaban tan en serio, decidió usar el Tsubame gaeshi contra su amigo oishi. Oishi estaba un poco despistado en todo el partido. Eiji tuvo que corre hacia atrás y pegarle a la pelota antes de que rebotara porque sino habría problemas. El problema estuvo en que era baja y casi pega en la red.

Por otra parte yura estaba sentada alejada de todos mirando a oishi Jugar. Miraba muy atentamente. Tezuka estaba pegado contra la verja de la cancha cuando sintió que algo le picaba en las costillas. Dio un salto mirando hacia atrás a mary riendo con unas hojas en sus manos. Tezuka miro a todos discretamente y camino saliendo de la cancha con mary y sadaharu que apareció detrás de ella. Cuando estuvieron alejados...

- Tezuka.. no sabes lo que hemos descubierto - dijo sadaharu pasándole unos papeles - yura y joe son los prodigiosos hijos del vice presidente de la asociación nacional de tennis.

Tezuka abrió mucho los ojos.

- sí y ambos son conocidos como los gemelos veneno - dijo mary cruzada de brazos ya sin su chaqueta de la universidad y con la corbata un poco floja - Juegan dobles y han ganado muchos trofeos. Dicen que usan estrategias muy fuertes y que ganan partidos de una manera hasta misteriosa.

- Joe pertenece al club de tennis de la universidad y por ende al de la asociación de tennis japonés. Tienen desde pequeños con raquetas en sus manos. - dijo sadaharu - Joe Esta fichado en la universidad por uno que otro acto de bandalismo y también tiene una ficha en la policía por un suceso extraño de un partido hace 2 años que nunca se supo que paso y nadie habla de ello.

- huumm escuche de eso. - dijo tezuka - escuche una vez que un joven de la asociación hijo de uno de los grandes de allí le había acusado de tener algo en la raqueta.

- algo en la raqueta? - pregunto mary alzando una ceja - ja.. drogas? - pregunto riendo

- no, algo así como transmisores de ondas. Era algo raro. - dijo tezuka seriamente mirándolos.

- Lo mejor? ellos, los dos hermanos participaran en la competencia con la asociación del club nacional del consejo.

- he.. eso no es ilegal que personas de gente cercana al consejo participen? - pregunto mary mirándolos

- no, porque son solo un club que aunque es protegido, digámoslo así, por el consejo nacional, son jugadores como cualquier otros y son bien entrenados. - dijo tezuka

- el por ciento de que uno de esos chicos del club del consejo llegue a ser jugador del equipo japonés, es de 85. - dijo sadaharu.

- claro, con privilegios así... - dijo mary mirando a un lado. - chicos.. No se les hace raro que justo ahora...venga esta chica yura a juntarse de la nada con oishi?

Los chicos la miraron extrañados.

- quieres decir que es por conveniencia de alguna índole? - pregunto tezuka directamente

- no se pero... hay algo raro en ella. Viene de una familia muy prestigiosa, de lujos, de trofeos y todo eso y viene a parar de un día para otro con oishi de la seigaku? del dúo de oro con el que se le compara en muchos sitios a ella y a su hermano?.

- se les compara? - pregunto tezuka

- claro, leímos una revista de tennis en el Internet del año pasado y se les comparo a oishi y a eiji con ellos dos. - dijo inui.

- recién me entero - dijo tezuka.

- vaya, y esta reunión?

Todos se giraron mirando a yura que llegaba con oishi. Mary rápidamente guardo los papeles en su bolso. Yura la miro sonriendo un poco.

- ganaron? - pregunto tezuka

- no... (suspira) nos falto poco.. - dijo oishi viéndolos - pero lo intentaremos y lo haremos mucho mejor. practicare mas con eiji. - dijo el joven entusiasta

- así se habla oishi - dijo sadaharu - si me permites te crearé una rutina para que la hagas con eiji mañana sábado aquí mismo.

Oishi le puso una mano en el hombro a sadaharu.

- te lo agradecería mucho. - dijo.

- bien, así lo haré.

- bien, con permiso, iré a bañarme - dijo oishi empezando a caminar.

Yura se quedo parada mirando a mary y a sadaharu.

- y.. sabes jugar tennis yura? - pregunto sadaharu

- ( frunce el seño) por que lo preguntas? Soy asmática, no juego ya.

- ah.. jugabas antes? - pregunto mary

- sí. - dijo sonriendo- iré por mis cosas para irme con mi caramelito.

La chica de cabello esponjoso en pocas palabras salio corriendo. Tezuka y los otros decidieron volver a la cancha. En camino se encontraron a eiji que iba sonriendo con una toalla en la cabeza.

- hey ! ( le pica su abdomen con un dedo) me dijeron que lo hicieron bien hoy - dijo mary riendo

- ay ! ( pega un leve salto hacia atrás al tiempo de que mary le pica el abdomen) jejej si, aunque aun nos falta. Oishi anda algo.. no se despistado. - dijo

- oishi me encargo hacer una rutina para ustedes dos que vendrán mañana. Se la mandare por Internet esta misma noche - dijo sadaharu.

- no hay problema.

Eiji miro a yura que se había detenido a observarlo. Cuando esta vio que lo miraba siguió su camino.

- ahhg.. bruja ! ( le saca la lengua)

- -.- ay dios eiji.. deja a esa loca en paz y báñate rápido para darte ciertos detalles. - dijo mary dándole una palmada en su trasero - anda rápido !

- o/o mary !

- ... hay cosas que es mejor no verlas.. ( posando una mano en su rostro) - dijo tezuka

- venga capi a la cancha que quiero seguir viendo a la serpiente y al enano - dijo mary halando a tezuka y a sadaharu. - te veo ahora eiji !

Mary se fue con sus dos "galanes" agarrados por los brazos a su lado mientras hablaba. Eiji entro a los vestidores. Escucho una regadera abierta.

-oishi? - pregunto sacándose la ropa

- si? - contesto oishi bajando un poco la presion de la ducha - que pasa eiji?

- ahh.. nada, quería saber si eras tú.

Eiji continuo desvistiéndose mientras oishi volvía a abrir la ducha más. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Pensaba en el sueño. Pensó en que debía contárselo a eiji. Eiji se metió a la ducha del lado derecho de el y abrió la llave.

- aah ! - grito eiji

- jajaaj.. fría de nuevo eiji? - pregunto oishi enjabonándose y mirando a un lado.

- si.. esta condenada tan helada que sale al principio siempre me sorprende - dijo acostumbrándose a la mas tibia que bajaba.

Kikumaru se quedo sin moverse solo sintiendo el agua. Repaso cada parte del partido de hace unos minutos. Empezó a pensar en la conversación con mary el día anterior.

**-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mary y él estaban comiendo pizza con vasos de soda mientras oían música.

- hammm (mordiendo la pizza) que rico.. - dijo mary metiéndose un hilo que le quedo de queso en los dedos a la boca

- gracias por pagar.. - dijo eiji mordiendo la suya- ñam ñam..

- humm.. Y..entonces ya todo bien con oishi? - pregunto mary viéndolo mientras tomaba su vaso

- si, bien. - dijo eiji comiendo en silencio.

Comieron así por un largo rato. Mary luego de terminar miro a eiji.

- eiji, estas enamorado o te ha gustado alguien últimamente?

- O.o no. No hace mucho que no gusto de nadie.

- ( negando con la cabeza) eso no es correcto. - dijo - tienes que gustar de alguien, el corazón es así.

Eiji se paro recogiendo los platos.

- pues nose, estoy bien y no he pensado en nadie en particular - dijo el caminando hacia la cocina dando un suspiro.

- eiji tu sabes que yo pienso que te gusta oishi verdad? - dijo mary mirando hacia la cocina pero sin verlo.

Eiji se recargó del fregadero donde puso los platos.

- mary, y yo te he dicho que no me gusta así oishi. Por dios es un chico ! - dijo saliendo de la cocina - es un chico, es mi amigo, mi compañero de dobles, que más?

- y...eso que? – pregunto mary recargándose del respaldo de la silla

- mary.. ( se pone detrás de ella con las manos en sus hombros) debo recordarte que soy del mismo genero, sexo, estem.. "lado" de oishi?

- (lo mira de reojo) y si fuera chica?

- que?¡ no es chica

- pero y si lo fuera eiji?... mira yo...respeto las religiones. Todas dicen que una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo es un pecado pero es que al decir esto quiere decir que si esta persona fuera físicamente del sexo opuesto estaría bien y entonces eso es dejarse llevar por la apariencia y no por lo de adentro y no creo que Dios mande a eso. - dijo.

Eiji la soltó sentándose a su lado.

- Mary, yo pienso que lo que siento por oishi es afecto porque he compartido mucho con el.

- eiji yo solo quiero que medites. Quieres engañarte porque piensas que sufrirás si lo que sientes por oishi es otra cosa

- hemm se me olvido decirte.. tiene novia.

- eso no es excusa.

Mary se paro tomando sus cosas.

- es tarde y tengo universidad temprano, descansa - dijo mary lanzándole un beso - y piensa un poco.

- aja si si.. -.- - dijo eiji sacándola de la casa - fuera de mi casa perturbadora.

- jajajaja yo? ( le sonríe) descansa - dijo para luego marcharse.

Eiji se sentó en la entrada de su casa mirando la calle. Suspiro mirando como el cielo se iba despejando por fin.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- Flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eiji empezó a enjabonarse en silencio hasta que oishi hablo.

- eiji... últimamente he tenido un sueño que me tiene preocupado - dijo oishi cerrando la ducha y apoyándose de la pared del lado en el que esta eiji.

- preocupado? de que trata? - pregunto eiji mirando a un lado enjabonadote el pecho y metiendo la cabeza bajo la ducha.

- No lo se...oigo una voz que me suplica algo, se que me es conocida pero no se y siento que algo fuerte me hala y no me deja tranquilo en el sueño - explico - intento despertarme y no puedo, aparte de todo, cuando me despierto es siempre a la misma hora...

Eiji sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y lanzo un quejido por ello.

- eiji? - pregunto oishi al escucharlo

- Perdona es que.. sentí un fuerte escalofrío.. - dijo mirando hacia abajo extrañado - bueno no se que decirte... sabes que? Mary interpreta sueños, les da sentido, tal vez ella te de una pista, cuéntale - dijo continuando con su baño.

- pues lo haré entonces, necesito saber que es porque siento que es algo importante.

Oishi Salió de la ducha secándose con una toalla y de inmediato empezó a cambiarse. Eiji por su parte cerró también la ducha pero se quedo dentro con la cara contra la toalla. Oishi se estaba poniendo la camisa cuando Yura entro allí cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Oishi asustado corrió donde yura hablando en voz baja para que eiji no se enterara que estaba allí.

- yura ! que haces aquí dentro? - pregunto oishi en voz baja cerca de ella.

- quise venir a ver si no necesitabas ayuda caramelito - dijo ella abotonando la camina de oishi

- no, no necesito ayuda yura - dijo en un susurro- mejor sal que yo te alcanzo ahora.

Eiji escuchaba algunos murmullos pero no entendía. Empezó a cercarse pensando que eran las hojas de los árboles o el viento.

Yura por su parte empezó a acorralar a oishi que la miraba con cierto temor.

- caramelito.. no te asustes - le dijo ella pasando un dedo por sus labios

- hee.. no..no no estoy asustado solo un poco desconcertado... - dijo oishi echándose a un lado para salirse de ahí.

Yura le corto el espacio abrazándolo.

- yura, estoy a medio vestir y eso no se ve bien - dijo oishi rogándole a Dios para que eiji no saliera.

- ¬¬ huumm aquí pasa algo raro.. - pensó eiji.

Yura le dio una ojeada al cuerpo húmedo y medio desnudo de su novio y sonrió.

- yo veo todo bien oishi - dijo acercándose para besarlo.

- eiji ! o.o - grito oishi viendo a su amigo en toalla detrás de yura.

- que? - grito yura alejándose para luego mirar hacia atrás- ...

Eiji miro a un lado sin saber que decir.

- oh.. no sabíamos que estabas aquí - dijo yura mirando a oishi- verdad caramelito?

- yura.. - musito oishi apartándola un poco.

- jeje.. tranquilos que.. ( toma su ropa, sus zapatos y su bolso) en.. hay otros vestidores extras del otro lado.. me voy a esos, permiso.

Eiji salió casi corriendo de ahí.

- EIJI ! - grito oishi corriendo a la puerta - regresa que ella se va !

Yura dio un suspiro con cara de tristeza.

- que bien me salio esto -pensó yura mirando de reojo a oishi que estaba con la cabeza pegada a una pared.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Los chicos regresaban de las prácticas hacia los vestidores cuando vieron a eiji caminar en toalla medio desnudo hacia el otro edificio.

- O.o eiji ! que estas haciendo así aquí afuera? - pregunto momoshiro impresionado.

- nada... ( dijo corriendo y alejándose al otro lado)

- ya si lo he visto todo...-musito ryoma en shock.

- Entrenadora... ( mirando a sumire) estoy pensando que estos chicos cada día están más locos.. dígame si es mi imaginación - pregunto tezuka con cierta preocupación.

- jajajaja pobre tezuka, al paso que va tendrá que pedir asistencia siquiátrica - dijo riendo kawamura

- sinceramente en estas semanas he visto, oído y sentido cosas que ni en sueños lo pensé - dijo tezuka acomodando sus lentes.

Kaoru estaba en la cancha de tennis mirándola. Había perdido contra ryoma, de nuevo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

La noche había caído sobre todo Japón. Oishi caminaba por las iluminadas y transitadas calles. Se sentó en una parada de autobús donde no había nadie. Se quedo mirando el suelo.

- Vaya, que raro encontrarte aquí

Oishi alzo la vista viendo a mary ya sin corbata, con la camisa blanca de su universidad por fuera y..echa un desastre.

Sonrió.

- todo bien mary? - dijo viendo a la chica que se sentaba a su lado.

- sip, tranquilo - dijo.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que oishi se acordó de las palabras de eiji.

- mary, sabes interpretar sueños?

- ( lo observa mientras el viento mueve su cabello) he tenido que aprender a hacerlo por experiencias propias. Tienes algo que no entiendes?

- si...

Oishi dio un suspiro mirando al cielo y contó con lujo de detalle su sueño, lo que le causaba, la hora en que despertaba siempre.

- me preocupa porque siento que no es normal..- dijo finalizando.

- es una señal oishi..

Oishi la miro con cierto susto. Mary miraba al frente con el rostro muy serio.

- una..señal?

- (asiente) algo pasa o paso y se te quiere advertir en ese sueño. Los lazos que sienten que te halan son sentimientos de alguien por ti o de ti por alguien... La hora puede ser que algo paso a esa hora antes y que este teniendo repercusiones ahora en el presente. El mar oscuro o en lo que sea que te sumergen son las dudas y la voz es de alguien que necesita de ti. Que no la reconozcas es que no te das cuenta oishi.

- sinceramente me estas dando miedo ahora.. nunca me había pasado esto. - dijo con sus ojos verdes perdidos en el asfalto.

Un viento frío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Mary se estremeció y lo vio con sus ojos negros con cierto brillo. Oishi la miro y sintió miedo. Sentía como si estuviera con otra persona.

- oishi.. no dejes pasar las señales.. mientras mas las ignores peor será.

- ma..mary..

- dime algo.. la voz.. cada vez que tienes el sueño se escucha mas lejos o mas cerca?

- mas..lejana...cada vez que lo sueño es más lejana.

- eso significa que estas ignorando algo y puede que pierdas una oportunidad o a la persona que pide ayuda.

- yo siempre pensé que los sueños.. eran solo sueños..(ríe un poco) angelitos que... te ponen a.. imaginar cosas en los sueños para entretenerte.

- en el mundo nada pasa porque si. Todo lo que se da es por algo.

Oishi vio como el viento que agitaba más. Mary lo miro con los ojos más oscuros que siempre y puso un dedo en su frente. El susto de oishi no era pequeño. pensó en salir corriendo pero.. no podía.

- oishi... si te esfuerzas en saber que es, lo averiguaras. No luches contra el sueño. únetele y déjate llevar.

-... tengo miedo.. ahora mismo.

- Debes de tenerlo. - dijo mary sonriendo normalmente y bajando su mano - ven, subamos al autobús.

Oishi se sorprendió, el autobús estaba enfrente de él y no lo había notado. Se paro entrando detrás de mary.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno estaba peinando su largo cabello frente aun espejo. Sonreía. Tendría una cita con ryoma al otro día. Las ilusiones le habían vuelto de golpe. Tenía esperanzas aun. Se tiro sobre la cama abrazando una almohada.

- por fin ! - dijo sonriendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma se lanzo en su cama ya bañado y acabado de cenar. Por fin dormiría !. Ese momoshiro estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Nervios nada más? con su vida !.

- ( acurrucándose en la cama) ojala quede esparcido plaguicida en tu casa para que mueras -.- .. ahhmm ( bosteza) momoshiro estu...

Ryoma se quedo dormido. No aguantaba el cansancio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Hola ¡! Chicos pues ya ven. Espero les halla gustado y los veré en la próxima. Iré actualizando mas despacito, igual no voy muy adelantado con los capítulos. Un beso.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**El Duelo**_

Ryoma estaba en la escuela seigaku sentado en su pupitre. No Había llegado nadie de su salón. Miraba aburrido por una ventana algunas hojas caer. Tan temprano era que nadie había llegado?. Suspiro aburrido con el rostro recargado de su mano. Sentía un extraño frío pero las ventanas estaban cerradas pensó. Se agacho a un lado sacando de su mochila un libro en ingles. Se volvió a sentar derecho, exactamente como estaba, con el rostro recargado de una mano leyendo. Pero... que leía?

- pero... que es lo que...- iba a preguntar ryoma extrañado cuando vio una figura pararse enfrente de su salón - ...momoshiro? Que haces tu aquí? - pregunto mas que intrigado.

La figura alta de su amigo le sonreía un poco mientras se recargaba despacio y cruzándose de brazos del escritorio donde se sentaría el profesor de esa clase.

- jaja nada ryoma, solo observándote - dijo sin mas

- (alza una ceja) es un jobbie un poco excéntrico - dijo ryoma sonriendo un poco y cerrando el libro.

Al menos se le quitaría el aburrimiento. Se paro caminando hasta donde el mas alto que a medida que ryoma se acercaba sus ojos se bajaban despacio deteniéndose en cierto punto, a la altura y distancia en que su amigo se había detenido.

- momoshiro que es lo que pasa? (Mira a los lados y camina luego de esto a la puerta del salón mirando por el pequeño vidrio de esta - yo me levante igual que siempre y aquí no hay un alma. - dijo

Ryoma escucho algo en ese momento. Momoshiro se reía acaso?. Sentía mas frío que antes. Una gota helada y despiadada comenzó a bajar por su mejilla. Por alguna extraña razón no se giraba a ver al sempai.

- ...que pasa ryoma? que pasa contigo... ? - pensó el chico sintiendo sus movimientos un poco torpes al girarse a ver a su amigo.

Momoshiro lo observaba exactamente como antes. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

- será que no hay clases hoy echizen - dijo sin mas momoshiro sonriendo.

- pero eso no puede ser. - dijo ryoma - por que razón no habría clase?

Una sonrisa extraña y desconocida para ryoma se dibujo en los labios de momoshiro. Una sonrisa de que el sabía algo que ryoma no. Ryoma repaso el historial que tenía con momoshiro y se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa no la conocía. Miro detenidamente los labios de momoshiro los cuales se abrieron muy despacio en una forma un poco curva dándoles más volumen a ellos.

- será...que hoy es sábado ryoma - dijo mientras ryoma abría los ojos un poco mas - El día de tu cita con sakuno.

- .. Qué? y que hago aquí un sábado? - pregunto un poco perturbado.

Era cierto, tenía la cita con sakuno, ya recordaba todo. Su sempai por fin se movió caminando hacia el con una mano en su bolsillo. Ryoma elevo sus ojos altivos a momoshiro. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ya lo tenía muy cerca encontrándose así solo con la puerta que estaba en sus espaldas.

- ..Diablos... mis rodillas...mis..Piernas, mi cuerpo que pasa aquí? - pensó ryoma bastante intimidado - pero si es momoshiro. Mi amigo por que siento este temor? -pensó- nada de esto esta bien. Nada esta en...

- ryoma - dijo momoshiro apoyando una mano contra la puerta viendo al mas chico enfrente suyo acorralado.

- momoshiro aquí hay algo raro. No puedo estar un sábado aquí. Y esto no se ve como siempre. Siento frío. Mi cuerpo no... - dijo ryoma irritado. Le daba pavor sentirse en algo desconocido y que no entendía pero fue interrumpido por momoshiro.

- tranquilo ryoma..(Sonríe sombriamente) solo vine a arruinar tu cita - dijo finalmente y con toda la calma y la seguridad del mundo.

Ryoma estaba con los labios entreabiertos de la impresión. Iba a salir corriendo empujando un poco a momoshiro pero este le tomo el rostro con cierta presión haciendo que lo mire y acercándose ya demasiado a el. Ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal !.. Que diablos... Ya antes lo estaba invadiendo.

- momoshiro suéltame ! - grito con mucho enojo ryoma y entre dientes.

Momoshiro pego hacia atrás la cabeza del chico y acerco sus labios a los de el besando así los suyos. Ryoma estaba en shock. Sus labios y los de momoshiro estaban unidos. Eso no lo iba a tolerar a su compañero jamás. Con fuerza empujo a momoshiro listo para decirle todas las malas palabras que sabía en japonés, ingles, español y las que se sabía solo en otros idiomas por escucharlas, cuando el joven momoshiro no perturbado por el empujón y por el contrario aprovechando este, atrajo a su amigo totalmente hacia si rodeándolo en sus brazos con mucha fuerza. Un enorme escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ryoma pero... lo peor no era eso. Lo peor fue cuando momoshiro, no contento con pegar sus labios con los de el intentaba irrumpir en el interior de esta con su lengua.

- (gira la cabeza a un lado) no! suéltame momoshiro ! - gritó ryoma pegándole con el puño derecho en el pecho de su ex amigo porque ya no lo iba a considerar como tal.

El golpe de ryoma no fue muy útil porque es que era que estaba pegado totalmente a momoshiro. A su pecho, así comos sus brazos y golpearlo desde ahí no era nada ventajoso.

- tranquilo ryoma, tómalo con calma - dijo apaciblemente su compañero.

Ryoma no podía creer lo que escuchaba de momoshiro. Que lo tomara con calma?

- no.. Esto no puede estar pasando... - pensaba ryoma hundido en sus pensamientos- momoshiro.. momoshiro no puede hacerme algo así. No puede votar nuestra amistad a la basura de esta manera - pensó.

Ryoma salió de sus pensamientos al ser cargando por los brazos de momoshiro que aun lo aprisionaban y ser sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor. Momoshiro pego su frente contra la de ryoma viéndolo fijamente. Viendo el terror en sus ojos. Ryoma empezó a patalear y a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas. Momoshiro atrajo un poco la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico hacia la suya inclinándolo un poco hacia atrás y así, aprisionando las piernas del chico entre las suyas. Con un solo brazo, abrazo a ryoma contra su cuerpo.

- no... esto no es... real... - pensó ryoma mirando desesperado toda el aula.

- solo... arruinare tu cita

Ryoma lo miro de nuevo. Esas palabras otra vez?. Ryoma iba a reprocharle algo cuando ya momoshiro había pegado sus labios en el, nuevamente. Pero, el problema fue mayor para el pequeño príncipe ya que esta vez no tenía como zafarse y la fuerza de momoshiro era enorme en ese momento. En verdad no estaba jugando. Intentaba meter su lengua en el interior de los amplios labios de ryoma. Ryoma se resistía a mas no poder y momoshiro se aparto unos escasos centímetros sus labios de el.

- creo que usare la fuerza contigo - dijo

- eres un animal ! La peor cosa de ...

Momoshiro pasó con presión su lengua por los labios de ryoma haciendo que este lanzara un grito de horror de inmediato. Y, así mismo como de inmediato lanzo el grito al mínimo contacto de la lengua de momoshiro contra sus labios, así de rápido momoshiro la introdujo toda dentro de su boca uniéndola con la suya. El retortijón que sintió en el estomago no fue pequeño. Momoshiro paso la mano que tenía libre, que era la derecha, al cabello del muchacho metiendo allí sus dedos. Ryoma que antes se había detenido de forcejear volvió a hacerlo. La desesperación no era pequeña.

Momoshiro estaba saboreando sus virginales labios ! Saboreándolos? no.. Los estaba engullendo como si fuera comida !

El beso que le daba era demasiado profundo para ser algo normal. Si por la intensidad del beso serían sus años en la cárcel por abusar así de el, entonces le tocaban 50 años de cárcel !

- suéltame maldito momoshiro.. Suéltame ! - pensaba ryoma cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

Ryoma sintió como momoshio sonrió un poco y empezaba a bajar su mano de su cabeza hasta su nuca, por su espalda muy lentamente pero con precisión. Volvió a besarlo como antes. Ryoma abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir sus piernas débiles y un escalofrío que retumbo por todo su cuerpo. Pero, eso era lo peor? Nop. Para nada. Que momoshiro lo besara a la fuerza, lo tuviera así de retenido, lo abrazara y demás de cosas de las que habían pasado eran minucias para ryoma ahora que se veía correspondiendo al beso del que lo aprisionaba. Tenía que mover su lengua un poco.. Solo un poco porque no lo había echo y ya no la sentía suya. Pero si hubiera sabido el error que esto conllevaba y el minúsculo placer que sentiría al hacerlo no lo hubiera echo ni en sus más remotos sueños.

Ryoma ya emborrachado de momoshiro lo beso tanto como lo hacía el. Era casi en contra de su voluntad. Si. "casi". Casi porque si fuera en contra de su valiosísima voluntad no hubiera movido ni un décimo de centímetro su violada e irrumpida lengua. Momoshiro le marco paso al beso, una pauta que ryoma siguió.

- no dios mío.. estoy..estoy besando a momoshiro.. esto no es lógico.. esto no es real.. es es.. - pensaba ryoma agitado con los ojos muy abiertos mientras correspondía.

No movía su cuerpo ni un poco. Sentía miedo de hacer tal como hizo con su lengua. Ryoma se iba acostumbrando a momoshiro cuando este, NO CONTENTO con besarlo en los labios, bajo por ellos y su mentón hasta su cuello. El trauma podía ser mas grande?... CLARO QUE SI !

y es que momoshiro iba despojando de su uniforme al chico con la mano derecha que había pasando al frente. Ya eso si que no lo toleraría jamás.

- espera momoshiro ! suéltame desgraciado ! - grito ryoma indignado y enojado.

Se movió con fuerza pero solo consiguió que momoshiro con la izquierda lo abrazara con mas fuerza. Será que el desgraciado era zurdo y no lo había dicho? porque era mucha fuerza para ser normal. Momoshiro degustaba como un manjar el cuello de su amigo. Por cierto.. Se acuerdan de lo del trauma que si podía ser mas grande y se dijo que si verdad? pues no era si nada mas... ni claro que si. Era POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ! ya que ryoma empezó a disfrutar como besaba momoshiro su cuello.

Ryoma estaba sin palabras por numerosas cosas y razones.

1) Estaba un sábado en la escuela 2) estaba un sábado con MOMOSHIRO en la escuela 3) momoshiro lo besaba 4) el besaba a momoshiro ! 5) las dos anteriores juntas eran mala cosa 6) momoshiro besaba su cuello 7) a el le gustaba como momoshiro besaba su cuello 8) las dos anteriores juntas eran una atrocidad para la raza humana, extraterrestre y las que aun faltan por aparecer en sus libros de ciencias. 9) eso era un total caos.. 10) momoshiro lo miraba...oh ! momoshiro lo miraba !

Momoshiro sonrió. Ryoma lo miraba desconcertado. De que diablos se estaba riendo?.

- me perteneces ryoma - dijo por fin.

- que?.

Ryoma miro a su alrededor. Pero que diablos! ya no estaba en su escuela, estaba en un sitio quien sabe donde, en una cama, sin ropa con momoshiro encima. Momoshiro sonrió un poco mas.

- arruine tu cita echizen - dijo.

Un calor infernal invadió el cuerpo de ryoma. Se sintió marearse y...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! - gritó ryoma incorporándose en su cama totalmente sudado y jadeando a mas no poder.

Ryoma estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Nanjiroh entro a la habitación haciendo un estruendo como un desquiciado encendiendo la luz.

- que? Que paso muchacho?¡¡ donde esta el ladrón? - preguntaba su padre con un bate en la mano, medio desnudo y mirando a los lados.

Ryoma lo miro. Pero que carajos estaba haciendo?.

- ...

- hu? (Mira la habitación y baja despacio el bate) pero por que gritaste muchacho tonto? Pensé que alguien se había metido ! - dijo Nanjiroh rascándose uno de sus glúteos despreocupadamente y girándose - diablos.. ( Apaga la luz de la habitación y grita al salir) tranquilos ! No era nada ! -.-U - dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Ryoma ni pensó en eso que acaba de ver. El trauma, si fuera calificado por sadaharu, sería de 199 por ciento, eso lo tenía seguro. Ryoma se empezó a calmar. Que sueño era ese? no, se corrigió, que PESADILLA era esa? parecía sacada de lo que el describiría terror.

- fue... fue un sueño.. - dijo suspirando. - no no. una pesadilla. Una horrenda, asquerosa, brutal pesadilla - se corrigió.

Se acostó despacio de nuevo. Como era capaz momoshiro de hacerle algo así? o sea, viene a su casa la noche anterior y no lo deja dormir y ahora que se libró de el viene a soñar con el en semejante circunstancias.

- momoshiro me esta haciendo daño sicológicamente - pensó cerrando los ojos pensando en dormir.

Pero.. algo mas pasaba. Ryoma no podía dormir.

-... esto no esta bien - musito mirando el techo de su habitación con un brazo sobre su frente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ha ! ( golpea la pelota con la raqueta con fuerza)

- (la devuelve nuevamente a una esquina de la cancha.

Eiji y Oishi estaban practicando uno contra el otro. Tenían una caja no muy grande en la cancha con ciertos utensilios que usarían para la ocasión. Eiji y el no hablaban mucho luego del incidente del día anterior. Eiji casi no lo miraba a la cara y cuando este le pregunto por que solo dijo: " trato de concentrarme en las jugadas, tranquilo oishi" y cerró esa respuesta mal trecha con una sonrisa que nadie se creería. Oishi seguía jugando con el pero pensaba en el sueño. Volvió a tenerlo y hizo lo que mary le indicó.

En el sueño se dejo llevar dentro de ese profundo mar. La respiración se le cortaba, comenzó a sentir pánico pero, luego de escasos segundos, llego a un espacio donde tomaba aire con libertad. La oscuridad era enorme y, a lo lejos una figura lo miraba. Era quien lo llamaba. Oishi se iba a acercar con temor y un impulso lo lanzo hacia atrás con fuerza despertándolo con un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho.

Una gota de sudor fría por solo recordarlo bajo por el rostro de oishi.

- descansemos - dijo por fin oishi.

- sip n-n

Eiji tratando de verse lo más normal, se sentó al lado de oishi viendo la soleada cancha mientras bebían agua. La escena el día anterior había perturbado a eiji de una manera impresionante. Tanto que tenía planeado comprar dulces cuando saliera de la escuela, esos de gomitas de colores pero la perturbación no lo dejo. Se la pasó preguntándose toda la noche si habían llegado a algo el y la bruja. Eiji miraba la cancha en silencio. Quería preguntar pero las palabras de mary le llegaban a la mente, oishi era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

- eiji - dijo oishi mirándolo.

- si? ( se gira mirando a su amigo poniendo la botella de agua a un lado)

- no paso nada - dijo oishi viéndolo con serenidad.

Eiji abrió un poco los ojos. Le había leído el pensamiento?.

- entre yo y yura. No se que paso ni para que entro ayer al vestidor - dijo - lo siento mucho, no quise que malinterpretaras eso.

-...( mira al frente sonriendo un poco con relajada calma) no oishi, yo solo.. creo que me asuste. Ustedes tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran, no tienen que...

- no - dijo oishi interrumpiéndolo - no hay que hacer nada kikumaru. Yura no debió entrar ni hacer nada y entiendo que te sintieras incomodo viendo algo así - dijo.

Eiji guardo silencio ya que oishi tenía razón, si, pero es que la incomodidad no era por lo que vio y pensó que pasaba sino por no poder hacer nada para evitar eso, evitar que ella se le acercara, le dijera caramelito, lo abrazara. Quería ahorcarla!

-eiji? o.o (señala la botella que eiji agarra) estas...

- o.o hu? (mira en su mano la botella de plástico aplastada y rota por su mano) o.o ! ayy...

Oishi miro al frente riendo cómicamente. Eiji lo miro impresionado. El sol le daba un poco en el rostro a su amigo. Su sonrisa tan espontánea y sencilla siempre le hacía calmar bajo cualquier situación. Eiji se relajo. Hacía un día precioso pero.. Por que? era igual que cualquier otro solo que...

- ( observa a oishi) el esta..Luego de semanas de no pasar un sábado juntos -pensó.

- oh.. (Se para caminando a la caja) que cosas mas habrá aquí? (Rebusca)

Eiji se paro al lado de oishi mirando atentamente. Ya habían corrido a diferentes ritmos en sincronización, habían estirado sus músculos, habían tenido un partido que les sirvió para recordar los movimientos de ambos. Oishi saco de la caja impresionada un paquete de bolas de plástico similares a las de circo.

- o.o pe..Pero.. (Mirando las bolas) sadaharu para que tiene esto? - pregunto oishi inspeccionando la caja de 10 bolas, 5 arriba y 5 abajo

- bueno.. ahí debe decirlo.. - dijo eiji señalando una nota que estaba en un lateral de la caja de herramientas como le llamaban ellos a esa caja de utilería que tenía sadaharu y que les había dejado.

Oishi tomo la nota y leyó: " Utilicen todo lo de esta caja de la manera mas inteligente posible, en equipo y para lograr sincronización"

- ( mira a eiji) ya oíste..

- pero.. (Señala las bolas) que podemos hacer con eso?

Oishi y el se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que oishi volvió el rostro pensando.

- bueno... podemos lanzarnos las pelotas en una especie de malabarismo entre nosotros y aumentando el numero de bolas y la rapidez por minuto. (Lo mira) nos las lanzaremos desde diversos puntos, ángulos y todo eso para que así ambos nos adaptemos y podamos sincronizar a los diferentes movimientos de cada uno.

Eiji solo asintió. Abrieron la caja de las 10 bolas poniéndolas en una canastilla al lado de ellos donde estaban también pelotas de tennis. Oishi empezó lanzándole una bola a eiji que estaba a unos pasos de el. Eiji la tomo y la devolvió y se repitió el proceso por 1 minuto y luego de este, que el reloj de oishi hizo un pitido, oishi justo luego de lanzarle la bola cogió otra y la lanzo también con mas fuerza y así, comenzaron a hacer malabarismos entre ambos con las dos bolas siempre mirándose a la cara sin perder la sincronización y casi teniendo que adivinar como el otro lanzaría la otra bola justo de que el anterior la halla pasado. Así fueron aumentando en numero de pelotas y anchando la distancia entre ambos ya que muy pegados se les hacia difícil.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Ryoma ! jajajaaj date prisa o llegaras tarde a tu cita ! - grito Nanjiroh desde la campana donde siempre se sentaba.

Ryoma que lo escucho desde su habitación frunció el seño. Tenía toda la mañana y parte de esa tarde gritando lo mismo. Lo mejor? Pues eran las 1:15 de la tarde y la cita era a las 4:30. Ryoma abrió la ventana y le gritó a su padre.

- atiende a esa vieja campana y no me fastidies!

Nanjiroh escucho sonriendo mirando la revista de sus chicas.

- ( pasando una hoja y picándose la nariz) deberías aprender de mi que tuve muchas chicas a tu edad ! - grito

- (desde su habitación) es que desde pequeño eras medio degenerado papá ! o.ó

- humm.. ( Mira al cielo) T-T tan bella que era molly... tenía una sonrisa.. Un cuerpo tan lindo.. una...

Nanjiroh continúo pensando y recordando sus viejos amores. Mientras, ryoma se tiró en su cama mirando por la ventana a otro lado. Se la había pasado el día entero encerrado en pocas palabras. El sueño de verdad lo había dejado mal. Escucho el teléfono sonar pero no lo tomo. Al segundo repicar abajo lo tomaron.

- ryoma ! - grito su prima con el teléfono tapado con una mano - tienes una llamada !

Ryoma miro el teléfono, sería sakuno?. Se encogió de hombros y lo levanto tapándolo con una mano.

- Ya lo tome ! - grito.

Nanako cerró el teléfono sonriendo y volviendo a sus quehaceres.

- bueno?.. (Se talla los ojos)

- ryoma? es momoshiro, estas listo para la cita amigo? - pregunto un muy emocionado momoshiro

Ryoma abrió mucho los ojos. Se le revolvió el estomago de una manera increíble.

- he.. ( Con una mano en su abdomen) s..si, algo así - dijo entrecortadamente.

- como que algo así echizen? - pregunto momoshiro - oye, trata bien a sakuno y dale una oportunidad he?.

- momo, no me des consejos por favor -.- ya escuche muchos por hoy por parte de mi papá

- jajajaj eso es bueno!

Ambos continuaron hablando. Ryoma poco a poco se tranquilizo porque, sea como sea, fue un sueño, solo un mal sueño. Estaba hablando con el verdadero momoshiro, el que NUNCA haría semejantes barbaridades.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- sakuno? vas a salir? - pregunto sumire desde una silla.

Sumire estaba sentada a la mesa del mini comedor mirando a su nieta lavando ropas de ella, con el pelo recogido y amoldado, y corriendo de un lado a otro.

- he... pues.. si - dijo mirando avergonzada a su abuela

- oh.. -dijo sumire sonriendo y apoyando su rostro de una mano - y con quien saldrás?.

Sakuno se ruborizo lo suficiente como para parecer un bombillita.

- con..con..ry..ry..

- con ryoma? - dijo sumire con cierta emoción.

Sakuno asintió con rapidez con los ojitos muy cerrados. Sumire se puso en pie tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta.

- te deseo suerte entonces - dijo sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta - yo iré a comprar unas cosas. Cierra bien cuando salgas y pide a alguien que te de la buena suerte

- hu? ( Mira a su abuela) que.. Pida a alguien que me de la buena suerte? - pregunto impresionada.

- (asiente) si.. Es que.. ( Se lleva una mano a su cintura) cuando era joven y tenía citas que eran muy pero muy importantes sea amorosa, amistosa, de trabajo, familiares o lo que sea, siempre llamaba a alguien que me hubiera apoyado de alguna manera con esto y.. Esa persona me decía, simplemente, "buena suerte". Así siempre tenía confianza y mágicamente me iba bien - dijo sumire viéndola con dulzura.

- a...abuela... - musito sakuno

- nos vemos... - dijo sumire saliendo de la casa, no era buena para esas cosas pensó al salir.

Sakuno miro la casa. Ya estaba limpia, todo en orden y ya sabía que ponerse pero.. a quien llamaría para que le de la buena suerte?.

- ( subiendo las escaleras con una mano en su barbilla) ...será a tomoka..? no no no.. Se pondría loca, además no sabe de nada - dijo en voz baja mientras entraba a su habitación y se sentaba en su cama.

Se quedo pensando largo rato hasta que...

- ...pero.. Donde encontraré ese número?.. - pensó agachando la cabeza con preocupación.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En las canchas oishi y eiji daban por terminado el entrenamiento de ambos. Estaban muy bien. El problema de eiji era...

- mi amorrrrrrrr (abraza a oishi dándole muchos besos en la mejilla) estuvo excelente - decía yura colgada del cuello de oishi.

- he.. jejeje gracias yura.. - dijo oishi ruborizado.

- ahhh y tu también kikumario ! - dijo separándose un poco y mirando a eiji

- ...

Eiji estaba casi llegando a sus extremos. Yura se paso casi todo el entrenamiento ahí, viendo y parloteando. Gracias al cielo que oishi admitió que ella hablaba mucho y le dijo en voz baja a eiji que no le hiciera caso para seguir en concentración con la practica y así lo hizo pero por ratos quería matarla y mas ahora que sospechaba que ella estaba con oishi por conveniencia de alguna índole con la información que le dio mary y sadaharu.

- ahh.. Eiji creo que entonces por hoy esta bien. - dijo oishi sonriéndole a su compañero

- si, lo hicimos bien y jugaremos mejor aun en el encuentro del miércoles n-n - dijo eiji riendo.

- mi hermano también se anda preparando muy bien - dijo yura sonriendo

- y quien le pregunto? - pensó eiji haciéndose el desentendido.

Oishi se quedo mirando a eiji. Tenía algo más que decirle.

- yura linda... podrías ir al auto mientras recojo mis cosas? - dijo oishi viéndola

- maldición.. se quiere deshacer de mi.. - pensó yura sonriendo con una dulzura inmensa- ah.. Si mi amor ! pero date prisa ! - dijo.

Yura se dio la vuelta y camino fuera de la cancha. Eiji miro a oishi ya que le pareció que se quería deshacer de su novia. Oishi comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

- eiji, tenemos que recuperarnos mucho mas si? ( lo mira de reojo) mañana en la noche, a las 8 vendremos aquí ok? - dijo mirando a eiji

- ..En la noche? - pregunto eiji sorprendido

- sí. (Se echa su bolso al hombro) solo así yura nos dejara en paz. jjeje n-nU - dijo riendo y rascándose la nuca

- humm ( lo mira sonriendo) ya te diste cuenta de que tu novia es una molestia? - dijo eiji en tono burlón

- (suspira) ahh.. no es molestia. Me alegra que se preocupe tanto por mi - dijo viéndolo serenamente.

- ... oishi, dime, eres feliz con ella?

Oishi se sorprendió. Eiji lo miraba seriamente. De verdad nunca había pensado en eso.

- oishi?... perdona si te incomode con esa pregunta es solo que... (Mira a un lado dando un suspiro) no quería decírtelo pero ( lo mira) no confío en ella. No confió en ese amor que dice tenerte y te soy sincero diciéndote que no me agrada. o.ó - dijo eiji casi en un reproche.

Oishi solo atinó a sonreír con la graciosa carita que tenía su compañero.

- jejej eiji.. Ya se que no te agrada.. Pero..

Oishi se detuvo a pensar.

- yo.. La quiero mucho y confío en ella...y..ella.. me hace feliz - dijo casi en un murmullo. - muy..feliz..- dijo casi a su pesar.

Eiji no se lo estaba creyendo y el lo noto, así que, por ultimo, lo miro a los ojos. Con eso sería suficiente.

- ahh.. Tal vez si está enamorado -pensó eiji mirando con cierta ternura a su amigo que comenzaba a hablar de yura y de el - creo.. Que entonces está bien pero.. - pensó eiji frunciendo un poco el seño - por qué no me siento satisfecho?...

- bien eiji, te veo mañana - dijo oishi alejándose.

Eiji camino detrás de el y pudo ver cuando se fue en un auto rojo manejado por yura. El viento movía despacio su cabello rojizo. Pensó en llamar a alguien para divertirse pero... no tenía ánimos. Últimamente no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Fue directo a su casa, comió y se acostó sobre su cama a dormir.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eran ya las 4:00 pm. Ryoma bajo de su habitación con unos jeans y una camisera roja.

- oh ! hijo te ves muy bien - dijo Nanjiroh que comía galletas con nanako

- si primo, a donde vas? n-n - pregunto la chica sonriendo.

Ryoma camino hasta la mesa mirando un poco a su padre y tomando una manzana de un tazón.

- a una cita... - dijo secamente caminando hacia afuera-

- quieres que te esperemos o...( ríe) te quedaras fuera? - pregunto muerto de risa Nanjiroh

- tío ! pero que cosas dice? ryoma es un niño ! - dijo nanako

Ryoma salio de su casa sin más. Se fue a la estación de tren y allí se entro a uno. Se sentó mirando al frente con la vista baja.

- ahora la cita con sakuno... - pensó - dios.. Que semana mas dura.. Pero.. puede ser bueno - dijo mirando la manzana que tenía en su mano.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary entro a un gran salón. Ya estaba en casa. Había llegado con dos bolsas no muy grandes. Una con libros y otra con discos. Camino por la gran casa quitándose sus audífonos de los oídos.

- señorita, por fin llega - dijo una joven mucama haciendo una pequeña reverencia con las manos contra su pecho.

Mary miro a la chica. Tenía el pelo corto rosado y ojos moradizos. Sonrió un poco.

- hola miko, todo bien? - pregunto sonriendo.

- si señorita, ( se acerca quitándole las bolsas muy despacio de las manos) su comida esta lista. El joven Kikumaru la llamó.

Miko camino por el gran salón con lujosos muebles. La luz entraba por las cortinas cremas de seda francesa. Por las ventanas mary miraba el hermoso y gran jardín de la casa.

- venga, disfrute de la comida ( halándole la silla para que se siente) hoy no hay mucha variedad, no pude hacer las compras el día indicado por la lluvia - dijo miko - así que solo preparamos filete de pescado al vapor, lasagña de queso, Carne mechada con salsa marinada, Arroz con fideos, ensalada cesar, pastelón de vegetales mixtos con carne molida y queso chedar y también...

- he.. n-nUUUuu está bien... ( Sentándose y mirando todos los platos)

- u.u es poco, lo se pero le prometo que haré las compras el lunes. Mientras tendrá que comer estas minucias señorita. Espero aguante hasta el lunes con estas comidas. - dijo miko.

Mary rió un poco divertida. Era de locos ver esa mesa enorme para 18 personas con tantos platos y aun así miko dijera que no había echo las compras. Miro la casa tan silenciosa mientras escuchaba a miko echarle agua en una copa muy fina.

- señorita, por cierto, su padre llamó - dijo miko sosteniendo la jarra de agua.

- ( la mira interesada) ...y que te dijo?

- viene el jueves o viernes según dijo.

Mary se quedo mirando a miko para luego empezar a comer en silencio.

- Con permiso, iré por los postres - dijo la sonriente chica caminando hacia la cocina que estaba al fondo.

- hemm miko, no te preocupes, solo búscame la funda de galletas de chispas de chocolate ( parándose y echando en el plato un poco de cada platillo) n-n comeré en mi habitación y..

- no ! ( Corre donde ella quitándole el plato de las manos) deje que yo lo haga, y suba a su habitación, yo le subo todo.

- pero miko yo puedo con eso n-nU

- o.ó no no.. Vaya arriba por favor. (Señalando la enorme escalera de caracol)

Mary suspiro. Miko era más que terca. Tomo sus bolsas y empezó a subir las escaleras viendo mientras tanto a miko servirle todo en una bandeja de plata. Abrió las dos puertas de su alcoba y se quedo mirándola.

- ...con que mi padre ya regresa de nuevo... - musito.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno a estaba vestida con un pantalón hasta media pierna crema con decorado en piedresitas brillantes y una blusa blanca con dos lazos en los hombros blancos hechos con cintas. Se veía sumamente delicada ante el espejo.

- oh no... es tarde y aun no encuentro ese teléfono - dijo dejando de verse en el espejo - espero mi abuela halla dejado su libreta de teléfonos abajo.

Sakuno corrió escaleras abajo con un bolsito pequeño crema que llevaría a su cita. Busco en los gabinetes de la casa, en la mesa, en jarrones, sofá y no encontró la libreta de sumire.

- ...que haré?..( Alza la vista al frente) tendré que...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma estaba sentado en una banca bebiendo de una lata de refresco fuera del parque de diversiones.

- lo único que falta es que esa niña se retrase - dijo con cierto fastidio.

Ryoma se paró a votar la lata ya vacía con una mano en su bolsillo cuando vio a la hermana de tachibana, Ann, en compañía de momoshiro.

- O.O ! mo..momoshiro? - musito ryoma boquiabierto.

Momoshiro iba felizmente hablando con la ann que no hacía más que reír ante todo lo que hacia momoshiro.

- oye ann, que tal si entramos al parque? ( con ambas manos tras su cabeza) - pregunto momoshiro

- no lo se... se suponía tenía que ir con mi hermano a comprar unas cosas pero...

- anda vamos n-n vives con tu hermano y yo casi no te veo pequeña (le pone una mano en la cabeza)

Ann se ruborizo bastante mirando al chico. Le parecía sumamente bello. Se quedo mirándolo. Examinando cada facción de su rostro.

- o.o .. ( Pestañea) oye.. Que pasa? - pregunto extrañado momoshiro

- ahh.. ( Se gira avergonzada) bien vamos entonces. - dijo empezando a caminar.

- n--n

Ryoma alzo una ceja.

- bueno por lo visto momoshiro no pierde el tiempo u.ú desvergonzado.. (Tira la lata en el bote de basura volviendo a sentarse en una banca)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno corrió a toda prisa por unas calles donde solo habían casas. Se detuvo frente a una tocando el timbre.

- u/u que pena pero...

Se quedo allí esperando nerviosamente. Espero un minuto entero.

- (sonríe un poco) ah.. Que tonta sakuno, si no hay nadie en la casa...

Sakuno se giro despacio dando unos pasos. Miro el cielo.

- ahh...(cierra los ojos sonriendo un poco) gracias joven kaidoh - dijo en un susurro para luego empezar a correr hacia su cita.

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde estaba en el parque de diversiones pero no veía a ryoma por ningún sitio. Camino entre la gente y nada. Se sentó en una banca con las manos juntas en sus piernas mirando a los lados.

- si ryoma me deja planta lo colgare.. - musito frunciendo un poco el seño.

De pronto los ojos de la niña se detuvieron en algo que la dejo mas allá de boquiabierta.

- pe..pero si es el sempai ! - dijo echando el cuerpo hacia el frente alucinada.- y... con una mujer !

Así era. La serpiente andaba viendo una tienda desde afuera con una mujer casi de su tamaño, muy voluptuosa y con el cabello largo de color rubio- castaño. Sakuno se quedó mirando la pinta de la mujer que dejaba mucho que pensar. Andaba con una falda corta negra que sakuno juro que era echa solo para tapar su trasero y mas nada ya que justamente eso era lo que hacia. Traía la espalda descubierta ya que la blusa roja que tenía solo se amarraba de su cuello y de su espalda, mas abajo y el escote era mas que revelador.

- pero dios...que hace el joven con alguien así? - se pregunto.

La mujer tomo la mano de Kaoru el cual la observaba sin más. Lo halo hacia dentro de la tienda. Sakuno estaba ida del mundo observando por el cristal lo que pasaba dentro de la tienda cuando ryoma apareció detrás de ella.

- oye

- ha! ( pega un salto girándose) oh.. Ryoma que susto.. - dijo parándose-

- todo bien? - dijo viéndola

- ahmm.. je. Si n-n

Sakuno sonrió felizmente y ryoma, increíblemente hizo lo mismo dejando a sakuno mas que impresionada. Caminaron entrando al parque de diversiones. Allí subieron a diversas atracciones. Sakuno jugó a tiro al blanco y ganó un patito blanco de peluche pequeño. Ryoma la llevo a la casa del terror donde a sakuno casi le daba algo. Se la paso abrazada a ryoma gritando.

- T-T haaaaaaa ! (Cierra los ojos con fuerza abrazada a ryoma)

- sakuno... ( la mira de reojo muy levemente ruborizado) es de mentira todo lo de aquí - dijo ryoma mientras avanzaba el vehiculo mecánico que los llevaba a ellos por ese recorrido y a los demás

- pe...pero T-T

Luego de allí compraron algodón de azúcar. Sakuno se burlo del pobre ryoma ya que todo el cabello se le lleno del algodón ya que el viento hizo que este se le pegara a la cabeza. Luego de que ryoma se mojara la cabeza un poco, caminaron hacia un espectáculo en una carpa en la que vieron a unos payayos hacer todo tipo de tonterías.

- ...(sakuno)

- ja.. aun les falta mucho.. eiji lo hace mejor.. - dijo seriamente ryoma

- jajajajaja tienes razón n-n

Ryoma guió sus ojos a un lado mirando a su cita. Le pareció muy linda. Podía intentarlo. Dieron las 7:30 de la noche. Comieron hamburguesas, hablaron un poco, se subieron a juegos, se tomaron dos fotos. La cita fue un éxito. Ambos salieron del parque de diversiones caminando en silencio. El bullicio se escuchaba cada vez más lejos a medida que se alejaban. Ryoma, por instinto miro hacia donde antes había visto a momoshiro con ann y Sakuno hizo lo mismo mirando a la tienda donde había visto a Kaoru y a la mujer que justo en ese momento estaba cerrando.

Ryoma y sakuno se sentaron en una fuente donde habían dos enormes Ángeles iluminados de donde salía mucha agua mojándolos levemente. La luna estaba llena y se veía hermosa así como la torre de Tokio iluminada en lo alto.

- ... has ido? - pregunto sakuno con su patito de peluche en la mano

- a donde?

- a la torre (señalando)

- ahh. no aun no.

La conversación termino ahí. Ryoma miro a un lado y al hacerlo vio a momoshiro caminando con ann. Ambos tenían unas bebidas en sus manos y reían a más no poder. Sakuno por su parte vio a Kaoru y a la mujer sentarse a la derecha de la fuente en unas bancas. Ambos chicos mirando al frente.

- (mira a donde momoshiro sin girar el rostro) ... diablos me vio.. - pensó.

- ( mira de reojo donde kaoru y ve que este la reconoce al igual que a echizen) ay..ay no..Que pena - pensó sakuno apretando mas a su patito

Ryoma y ella se miraron con sus rostros iluminados por la fuente. Momoshiro se detuvo mirando a los chicos.

- momo? - pregunto ann mirando a donde miraba momoshiro - oh.. Es ryoma con sakuno. Por fin juntos.

Por otra parte...

- Kaoru?.. Que te pasa primo? - pregunto la chica pasándole una mano por el rostro

- ( aleja un poco la cabeza) sh..Nada es que.. Esos niños van a mi escuela.

La chica miro a los pequeños.

Mientras, ryoma y sakuno seguían viéndose.

- .. Tengo que..besarla..- pensó ryoma tragando en seco mientras la veía. - maldición pero momoshiro está viendo.. - pensó.

Ryoma dio un suspiro y empezó a acercar su rostro a sakuno. Sakuno se sorprendió un poco pero...

- no..Tengo que hacerlo.. total, es lo que siempre he esperado.. - pensó asintiendo un poco y acercándose también.

Ann miraba a momoshiro que se había quedado mirando sin decir nada. Momoshiro tenía el seño fruncido mirando fijamente ante una desconcertada ann. Kaoru estaba mirando solamente mientras su "prima" que era mas cariñosa de la cuenta con el le hablaba.

Los mas pequeños se acercaron ya bastante, un poco mas y iba a haber beso. Ambos sentían las miradas tanto de kaoru como de momoshiro. Sakuno estaba más que temblando con su patito agarrado con fuerza. Si eso fallaba..Quería decir que no había mas oportunidades y si se daba, ya no habría marcha atrás. Por el rostro de ryoma bajaba una gota de sudor pequeña y fría. Los labios de ambos estaban a punto de unirse.

- ...sakuno..(Con los ojos cerrados)

- ...s..si? ( Abre despacio los ojos)

- ...( abre sus ojos apretando su puño) no puedo...no me gustas..así….que lo siento… - dijo entrecortadamente poniéndose en pie y echando a correr.

Momoshiro, ann y kaoru se quedaron impresionados. Ryoma había salido corriendo y había dejado a sakuno !

- diablos echizen ! - grito momoshiro enojado.

- pero.. Que paso? - pensó ann mirando a ryoma corriendo.

Sakuno estaba petrificada. No se había movido de su posición.

- jm.. Dejaron a la niña …pobre. - dijo la prima poniéndose de pie para atender una llamada de celular

Momoshiro echo a correr detrás de ryoma.

- momo !- grito ann impresionada- ...(suspira posando una mano en su cadera) veo que todos los de seigaku tienen la maña de huir de las citas corriendo

_**Todo este tiempo **_

_**He tenido que escucharte...**_

_**Que comprenderte **_

_**Que consolarte**_

Sakuno pasó por varias fases. Primero miro al frente por donde se había ido corriendo ryoma. Luego alzo la vista al cielo dando un suspiro y.. Por ultimo...

- ...( aprieta sus puños con el patito mientras gruesas lagrimas salen de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza) haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sakuno lanzó un grito de dolor mientras lloraba. Los que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirándola por el grito que lanzo.

- RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! - grito amargamente cayendo al frente de donde estaba de rodillas.

Sakuno lloraba a más no poder. Kaoru corrió hasta donde ella aprovechando que la prima se le fue.

- vamonos de aquí - dijo mamushi alzándola con fuerza y halándola fuera de ese lugar publico.

- no! suéltame ! RYYYYYYYYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! – grito nuevamente

Sakuno estaba casi desquiciada llorando y gritando el nombre de ryoma con mucho dolor. Kaoru tuvo que llevarse a sakuno fuera de allí casi cargando porque ésta estaba dedicada a llorar.

_**Sé que la vida **_

_**No te ha sido tan sencilla **_

_**Pero ya es tiempo **_

_**Para olvidarse...**_

Kaoru se detuvo ya cuando estaban en una calle al lado de una parada de autobús.

-...ryoma..ryoma no...no le gusto.. ( Mira a kaoru derramando mas lagrimas) no le gusto ! - grito

- shh.. Hablas como si no te esperabas esto - dijo kaoru viéndola

- es que... a mi no me gustaba ryoma... (Baja la vista)

Kaoru se sorprendió. Como que no le gustaba y estaba a punto de morir de la pena, tristeza y la rabia?.

- que no te gusta ryoma?

- ( niega con la cabeza) ... yo lo amaba joven kaoru.. - dijo sakuno mirando el suelo mientras mas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y mejillas.

_**Sé que es difícil Arrancar todo de nuevo **_

_**Que tus heridas Te han marcado para siempre **_

_**Pero no pienses que sufrir No te ha servido **_

_**Es una forma de aprender A no volver a cometer el mismo error.**_

Sakuno y Kaoru subieron a un autobús en el cual sakuno se controlo de llorar. Luego caminaron hasta la casa de kaoru. Y allí Sakuno se tiro en el suelo de nuevo a llorar.

- aaaaah ! ryomaaaaaa te odiooooooo - grito contra la acera mientras mojaba esta con sus gruesas lagrimas y azotaba el patito en el asfalto.

- sh espera! ( la agarra de los brazos) te volviste loca?

- es un... un... un insensato abusivo! Como me hace algo así? Para que me invito a salir? dígame joven kaidoh ! Para QUE?¡¡¡ - grito sakuno mientras forcejeaba con kaoru.

_**Amar sin ser amada **_

_**Es una puñalada **_

_**No vuelvo a equivocarme **_

_**Jamás, nunca más **_

_**Amar sin ser amada **_

_**Quedar abandonada **_

_**No pienso someterme **_

_**Jamás, a otro amor **_

_**Que no pueda devolver **_

_**Todo lo que yo le doy **_

_**Todo lo que le confié **_

_**Nunca más volveré.**_

Sakuno empezó a calmarse. Ya luego de gritar todo tipo de cosas, saco la rabia. Pero lo peor venía y ya kaoru lo conocía. Kaoru se sentó contra la puerta de su casa mientras veía a sakuno enfrente parada que gimoteaba mientras le seguían bajando lágrimas.

- ... perdí...todo lo que hice. Las veces que me la pasaba escuchándolo, viéndolo jugar.. acompañándolo.. fueron para nada. ( mira a kaoru) no me valio de nada comprenderlo.. Esperar por el... ( Le salen mas lagrimas mientras su voz se quiebra) ...ni siquiera puede consolarme del...del.. error que he cometido !

- ... (Mira el cielo dando un suspiro)

Sakuno cerro los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza mientras otro ataque de llanto y dolor le sentía subir. Cuando no pudo mas corrió donde kaoru lanzándose al suelo y apoyando su cabeza de su abdomen llorando a mas no poder. Kaoru no se movió. Se quedo tal y como estaba.

_**Amar sin ser amada **_

_**Dejó mi alma quebrada **_

_**Pero al fin pude aprender...**_

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Momoshiro logró encontrar a ryoma bajo un árbol en un área verde de un lago.

- (alza a ryoma por la ropa) que diablos hiciste ¡¡? - grito momoshiro

- suéltame ! ( Lo empuja al frente) no voy a decirle que la amo si no la quiero momoshiro ! - grito ryoma con sus ojos muy abiertos

- pero dijiste que lo intentarías !

- el amor y los sentimientos no se intentan ! solo nacen y se dan !

Ambos chicos se estaban mirando a los ojos fijamente.

- ... tu hablando de sentimientos echizen? - dijo momoshiro con cierta crudeza

- puedo hablar mas de ellos que tu ya que no haces mas que andar con todo lo que tenga falda! ahora con la hermana de tachibana? y luego quien sigue? - pregunto ryoma

- que diablos me estas reprochando?¡

- no eres apto para hablarme a mi de este tipo de temas.

- sabes que ryoma? has lo que quieras con tu vida y a ver si no te quedas solo

Momoshiro se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar.

- detente! (corre pasando por su lado y poniéndosele enfrente) el que se quedara solo serás tu porque no eres capaz de querer tampoco

- te callas ryoma !

Las pocas personas que estaban por ahí se fueron asustadas por la pelea.

- (agarra de la ropa a momoshiro halándolo a su altura) no me voy a callar ! te la pasas diciéndome que hacer con sakuno como si fuera una obligación y tu que? no has visto? y hoy mismo hablaste conmigo y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme que saldrías con esa chica ! - dijo ryoma viéndolo fijamente

- porque me la encontré mientras caminaba y la invite al parque, por eso, porque no estaba en mis planes. ( Safandose de ryoma y apuntándole con el dedo) y en todo caso no tengo que decirte que haré !

- NI YO A TI ! ME TIENES CANSADO! NO HACES MAS QUE METERTE EN MIS COSAS!

- TU TAMBIEN ME TIENES CANSADO. ERES LO MAS FASTIDIOSO Y ODIOSO DE TODO ESTE MUNDO! NIÑO CREÍDO !

Ryoma ya no aguanto. Le lanzo un puñetazo al abdomen a momoshiro mientras el más grande le tomo el puño y lo hizo girar poniéndolo contra el árbol en el que estaba antes.

- ( hala a momoshiro de la ropa a su altura) jajaj vamos momoshiro.. no seas tan cobarde y dime todo lo que piensas de mi miserable !

- a diferencia tuya yo se cuando siento algo y no me gusta ninguna chica ni salgo con nadie en citas! ( toma por la ropa a ryoma de la misma manera)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno estaba ahora irritada por la tranquilidad y el silencio de kaoru.

- y usted no dirá nada? ( se limpia las lagrimas con el antebrazo) cree que es justo esto?

- sssh.. ( mirando el cielo) realmente si, por ingenua. - dijo kaoru

- QUE?¡ ( frunce el seño) vaya pues que ánimos me da ! es igual que ryoma al final de todo ! - grito sakuno parándose rápidamente.

Kaoru la miro con cierta irritación. Lo había comprado con ryoma echizen?

- ( se pone en pie) shhh... no tengo la culpa que te encapricharas con algo que no podía ser.

- pero lo que digo es que usted no hace nada ! solo esta ahí tirado ! no le he pedido que me acompañe, me hubiera dejado en el parque de diversiones

- haciendo el ridículo ahí en medio?

Sakuno estaba ya bastante enojada como para tolerar a kaoru.

- sabe? lo vi con esa mujer con la que andaba y antes pensaba que era algo suyo pero sabe? no puede ser porque como es usted eso seria mas un milagro que otra cosa ! - le grito sakuno para empezar a caminar.

Esa noche nada andaba bien para nadie. Momoshiro y ryoma aun seguían con el enfrentamiento de miradas.

- sabes que es lo que te molesta ryoma? que yo en un dos por 3 puedo hacer amistad con una chica cuando tu ni con 2 meses de plazo logras decir un hola - dijo momoshiro soltándolo

Ryoma frunció el seño y lo soltó.

- me voy a mi casa u.ú - dijo ryoma empezando a caminar

- aja si, que te vaya bien o.ó

- cállate !

- cállate tu !

Así se alejaron ambos por sus caminos.

Por otra parte con sakuno y kaoru...

- shhh esa era mi prima! - grito kaoru

- que? (se gira viéndolo) pero que vergüenza ! Degenerado andando con su propia sangre!

- niña loca desquiciada! o.ó largo de mi casa frenética ¡ ( señala la calle con un dedo)

- o.ó claro que me voy de este nido de víboras feas ! ( Le saca la lengua)

- shhh o.ó

Kaoru entro a su casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta mientras sakuno se iba echando chispas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Pasaron los días. Días de alta tensión. Momoshiro y ryoma no se cruzaban palabra nada mas que miradas asesinas y asesinas en serio. Kaoru estaba de un mal humor tan grande que la gripe que tenía se le fue de la noche a la mañana. Sakuno andaba que ni el sol la calentaba y cuando se topaba con kaoru en los pasillos de su escuela hacía un ruido de rabia a lo que kaoru le respondía con su sonido característico.

Por otra parte estaba el suceso mas peligroso que fue en el que yura le dijo a oishi que Eiji trataba de separarlos y que había mandado a investigar a mary y a sadaharu sobre su hermano y ella. Esa fue una guerra ya que oishi agarro a sadaharu, a mary que ese lunes estaba tomando sus prácticas y a eiji y les reclamo. Ninguno negó que lo hicieron y por el contrario le dijeron que yura no era lo que el creía cosa que le enojo.

-o sea que ustedes saben mas que yo de mi novia? me creen ciego?¡

- pero es que no ves que esa bruja no es asmática nada ! y sabe jugar tennis mas que nosotros tal vez - dijo eiji ya sulfurado por las tonterías de oishi

- eiji no se que te pasa con mi novia pero déjala en paz. Tu y yo atendemos a lo del tennis, lo otro es cosa mía y de ella.

- pues deberías pedirle a ella que sea tu pareja de tennis ! - le grito eiji pasándole por el lado en pleno entrenamiento.

Sumire estaba tranquila. Si.. Estaba sumamente tranquila saben por que? porque la pobre ya se había bebido 3 pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Ese día había visto de todo. Ya el martes todos estaban entrenando a más no poder sin decir ni una palabra. La práctica estaba en total silencio.

fuji y tezuka que habían acabado de tener un partido descansaban y se miraban. No entendían que pasaba con esos muchachos. El martes empezaba a nublarse. Mary estaba en la entrada a la cancha pero no viendo esta sino girada mirando hacia los alumnos que empezaban a irse dejando lo que hacían porque sabían que caería bien fuerte cuando comenzara a llover.

- ( mirando el cielo) Dios mío.. Arregla a estos chicos. ( pone una mano en su pecho) tengo un mal presentimiento.. - pensó mary.

Justo ahí bajo sus ojos mirando a yura. No pero que diablos ! ya habían muchos líos como para que llegara la loca a molestar mas. Mary camino un poco a prisa mientras yura iba en sentido contrario. Se detuvieron a una debida distancia. Yura empezó a mirar de abajo hacia arriba a mary alzando una ceja cosa que la molesto en sobre manera.

- yura te agradecería dos cosas. ( Alza un dedo) no me mires así para no sacarte los ojos y ( alza otro dedo) no vayas a la canchas y por hoy espera a tu noviecito afuera. -dijo mary ante una sonriente yura.

- bueno pues te tengo dos noticias. ( alza un dedo imitando totalmente a mary e imitando un poco su voz) no voy a ver a mi noviecito sino vengo a cerciorarme que tezuka este aquí porque quedamos en vernos en los vestidores en 5 minutos y ( alza el otro dedo) veo a quien sea como me de la gana ( sonríe malvadamente achicando sus ojos azules)

Mary se giró y vio a tezuka sentado. Como que tenía que verlo en los vestidores?. Mary la miro y empezó a hablarle en voz baja.

- dime víbora infeliz y venenosa, que es lo que te traes entre manos? - pregunto mary halándola de un brazo hacia si.

- (ríe un poco acercando su rostro al de ella) humm ya no tantas cosas ya que las mayoría las cumplí. ( rie burlonamente) ahh.. Fue tan fácil engañar a oishi y mas fácil aun ver como jugaba con el kikumario. Ya hoy, mi padre nos informó a mí y a mi hermano que nuestro club jugara contra ustedes mañana. - Dijo sonriendo - y..( pasa un dedo por la mejilla de mary) cuidado mary.. Puede que la seigaku se lleve una sorpresita...(sonrie mas) sabes por qué?...porque todo lo que ha pasado. Toda esta separación es gracias a mí.

Mary abrió mucho los ojos separándose de ella.

- pero.. Como que toda? eso no puede ser - dijo mary mirando un poco intimidada a yura.

- ( da unos pasos al lado de ella) jajaj fue tan fácil el sábado hacer ese encuentro de ann, la hermana de tachibana con momoshiro justo en el mismo sitio donde sakuno y ryoma tenían su "cita" - dijo mirando a mary de reojo la cual abrió mucho los ojos - Mi hermano fue que le dijo a ann, la hermana de tachibana que momoshiro la buscaba cerca del parque de diversiones.

- y como sabían que momoshiro estaría ahí con seguridad? - pregunto mary.

- fácil. Momoshiro trataría de seguir la cita de ryoma hasta el final para que todo se diera bien. Por otra parte... llame a una vieja amiga.. cassie Kaidoh...

- perdón?

- ja.. es una prima muy lejana de ese sujeto.. el tipo raro al que dicen serpiente. Me imagine que también podía hacer estragos llevándose a su primo a las cercanías del parque de diversiones. Sabes por que? porque la muy loca le parece atractivo la cosa esa a pesar de que ella de 4 años mayor que el.

Mary estaba casi al borde del colapso aunque su rostro estaba muy serio. Nunca demostraría debilidad ante semejante basura.

- pero es que esos planes tuyos no podían darse así por así. Como supiste de la cita de ryoma y como supiste que esos planes harían esos desastres?

- ja.. Querida.. mira.. lo de la cita de ryoma lo escuche millones de veces mientras iba enseñando la universidad la otra vez de boca del guapísimo momoshiro - dijo sonriendo - y... mary, ( la ve con fingida pena) por favor ! no seas ingenua. Todo es caos cuando más de 4 integrantes de la seigaku están juntos. Ya los aditivos son solo adornos. ( le toma el rostro) Esto luego de mañana estará vacío. No quedara club de tennis seigaku. ( La suelta) bien, debo irme.. Debo romper otra amistad - dijo yura mirando de reojo a tezuka.

Mary se giro a ver a tezuka que se estaba parando y luego a yura pero cuando giro ya no estaba.

- maldita sea! - grito golpeando un tubo de metal a su lado con el puño- que.. Diablos hará con tezuka?

Tezuka se acercaba y ella corrió hacia el.

- a donde vas? - pregunto mary mientras tezuka caminaba.

- iré a buscar unas copias que deje en la oficina de sumire - dijo sin mas

- ... No has visto a yura? - pregunto directamente

- (niega con la cabeza) gracias al cielo no. Con tu permiso, regreso rápidamente. - dijo este caminando mas aprisa.

Mary sabía que algo tramaba pero que otra amistad pretendía romper? no.. eso con tezuka no funcionaría. Mary prefirió ir a ver si era cierto que seigaku jugaría contra el club juvenil de la asociación del consejo nacional de tennis. Corrió a las canchas donde todos estaban en su receso. Sakuno estaba enojada ya que tenía que estar con su abuela hasta el final de esa práctica porque se irían juntas. Mirar a kaoru la estaba enfermando. Fuji al ver a mary se paro caminando hacia ella.

- mary, viste a donde fue tezuka? - pregunto fuji sonriéndole

- sip, fue a la oficina de sumire por una copia de algo para el - dijo mary mirando a los demás.

- ahh, gracias, iré con el para tomar una también. - dijo fuji caminando

Mary siguió su camino. Por otro lado, fuji frunció el seño desde que salió de la cancha. Algo no estaba en sitio y tenía un presentimiento.

Momoshiro estaba con un nudo en el corazón porque aun le quedaba un poco de la rabia dentro. Miro a echizen que estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

- o.ó debería meterte los dedos en los ojos a ver si los abres ! - pensó momoshiro

Oishi estaba sereno pero no dirigía palabra con eiji y este solo miraba el cielo a su lado.

- oishi - dijo el pelirrojo - no hagamos una pelea justo antes del juego. Hagamos al menos una tregua hasta que pase esto porque tenemos que ganar. Por nuestra escuela - dijo sin verlo

- Estoy de acuerdo. Dejaremos lo personal fuera de los juegos y despreocúpate, ganaremos, somos..el dúo de oro - dijo cerrando su puño alzándolo - no?

Eiji miro su puño y su rostro. Choco el suyo contra el de oishi.

- claro tonto.. - dijo riendo un poco para luego mirar a un lado.

Oishi giro el rostro viéndolo sonriendo con cierta impresión. El enojo no se le pasaba pero igual no podía enojarse así con kikumaru.

Sumire se paro frente a todos haciendo que la miren.

- bien. ( con un papel en manos) aquí esta con quien jugaremos mañana. El juego será en las canchas del centro deportivo de la secretaria nacional de deportes japonés. - dijo mirando a los chicos ya mas interesados - jugaremos con el club juvenil de la asociación del consejo nacional de tennis. No se intimiden que todos han practicado bien y como dijo una vez ryoma echizen, ( mirando al chico) esto es solo tennis. Por habilidad ustedes tienen mucha, por experiencia también. ( los mira a los demás) No teman por nada ni se desesperen. - dijo sumire.

- por qué dieron el nombre de nuestros adversarios tan tarde? - pregunto sadaharu muy decepcionado - no pude buscar datos.

- por eso mismo sadaharu. Para que solo tuvieran tiempo para saberlo y llegar al juego - dijo sumire - bien, ahora anunciare las posiciones.

Primero en dobles ryoma con momoshiro. Ese fue el shock mas grande para ambos. Ryoma que no tenía los ojos bien abiertos con eso los abrió. No se miraron a pesar de que estaban juntos.

otros dobles, eiji con su inseparable oishi. Los chicos sonrieron simplemente.

Sencillos, fuji, Kawamura, kaoru y tezuka en caso de que faltase un juego por completar. Kawamura quería hacer dobles con fuji, secretamente ese era el plan de ambos. Kaoru no estaba de acuerdo con momoshiro y ryoma, decía que era un juego regalado para los adversarios. De ahí en adelante comenzaron los comentarios y las discusiones. Sumire solo se volvió a sentar.

- oh no.. esto no esta bien - dijo horio con una mano en la cara.

- así perderemos rápido ! - le decía tomoka.

Las discusiones subía mas de tono hasta que mary tomo de la canastilla de bolas algunas y comenzó a aventárselas con fuerza con una raqueta. Ryoma tuvo que saltar casi al lado de momoshiro para que una de esas no lo matara. Los chicos la miraron.

- ahhh... ahh.. ( Los mira agitada) no sean tan estupidos ! USEN ESE MALDITO CEREBRO QUE NO ESTA DE LUJO ! - grito.

- jm.. ( Sonríe sumire)

Mary caminando a la cancha con una bola. Lanzo la pelota hacia arriba y dio un gran salto dando un servicio muy fuerte contra el otro lado vacío de la cancha.

- (los apunta con la raqueta) están en una trampa enorme todos y si no usan el cerebro se joderan mañana.

Los chicos abrieron un poco más los ojos ante la dureza de las palabras. Los ojos negros de mary los examinaban.

- no pensé nunca en toda mi vida ver a un club de tennis destruido por disparates y por personas externas.

- vas a seguir con eso de que mi novia y lo demás? - pregunto oishi

- sí Syuichirou ! y si te molesta tápate los oídos ! ( se le acerca) NUNCA se debe preferir a una pareja antes que a un amigo. Porque las mujeres van y vienen en tu vida pero los amigos no. Mañana despertaras de tu burbujita de amor y créeme.. lloraras lagrimas de sangre cuando te des cuenta de lo que has echo desconfiando de nosotros para confiar en una mujer que recién conoces o.. Crees conocer.

Oishi se dirigía a decir algo pero ella continuo mirando a los otros.

- Hagan este encuentro con decencia por el esfuerzo de sumire, de los otros integrantes de este grupo. Por tezuka que es muy buen capitán que no ha salido corriendo a un siquiatra como una niña de 5 años ! ( señala con la raqueta a momoshiro) mira ! tu! mañana si dejas a ryoma jugar solo o haces un disparate extraño, te esperare fuera con dos raquetas sabes para que?

- o.o (negando lentamente)

- o.ó para partirte una en las costillas y la otra en la cabeza!

- aaahh ! T-T pe..Pero por que?

- O.Ó porque mañana si es necesario que beses a ryoma para ganar ese partido tendrás que hacerlo ! Has lo que sea pero gana !

A ryoma le llego un flash rápido de la pesadilla que tuvo y se ruborizo bastante poniéndose una mano en la cara con incomodidad.

- oye mary.. No llegare a algo así porque.. - decía momoshiro

- momo... es un ejemplo.. créeme, nadie quiere ver algo así -.-

- ahh..

Mary los miro de nuevo.

- chicos... por favor, mediten esta noche. ( mira a los lados) iré a mi casa, tengo algo que hacer - dijo empezando a caminar - por cierto oishi... hoy es tu ultima noche creo para que descifres tu sueño así que esfuérzate... sino será el final

Los chicos miraron a oishi el cual se estremeció por solo pensar en el sueño. Se puso en pie viéndola.

- sabes que significa? - pregunto inquieto

- ( se detiene) sí, creo que ya se lo que es pero mi definición es muy escasa a lo que realmente debe ser el mensaje así que.. Mira a ver como le haces.

Mary siguió caminando.

- nos vemos mañana, cuídense, los estaré apoyando desde cerca (alza su puño mirándolos de reojo con una sonrisa) y arriba seigaku...

Los chicos le sonrieron.

- bien, todo lo que yo tenía que decir ella lo dijo, solo me queda agregar que este juego será una muy buena oportunidad. No dependan de nadie. Los dobles, sincronícense. Los de sencillos mediten, practiquen. El juego empieza a las 2:30 de la tarde. Mañana no vengan a clases que tienen permiso de mi parte para faltar. - dijo sumire- y..el que quiera practicar, que se pare ahora. yo me voy ja..

Sumire empezó a caminar fuera de la cancha dejando a su nieta extrañada. Sakuno se paro pasando frente ryoma y deteniéndose allí. Ryoma subió los ojos viéndola. Tenía mucho sin hablarle.

- (lo mira) Buena suerte ryoma, y gana por favor - dijo sakuno sonriéndole dulcemente

- ... ( sonríe de lado cerrando sus ojos) a esos de ese club les falta mucho... - dijo haciendo que sakuno sonriera mas.

- ( se para empezando a caminar) vamos echizen, juguemos con el dúo de plata - dijo riendo un poco momoshiro mirando a eiji y a oishi que lo miraban con venitas en sus frentes.

- dúo de plata? que es eso? - pregunto eiji parándose de golpe - o.ó mas respeto!

- vamos a barrer esto con ellos eiji para ver quien es el dúo de bronce - dijo oishi mirando a momoshiro de forma provocativa

- ( se para ajustando su gorra) ah.. Este dúo de hojalata no se cansa de perder contra nosotros momoshiro - dijo ryoma caminando a la cancha.

Kawamura y sadaharu empezaron a reír a mas no poder. Sakuno se detuvo frente a mamushi el cual estaba con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

- shhh que? - pregunto mirándola con indiferencia

- ah.. o.ó (apretando sus puños y mirándolo fijamente) si no gana mañana tendremos mas problemas de lo que ya tenemos !

- shhh con quien crees que estas hablando? - dijo kaoru ya prendido por el insulto en indirecta

- con un tonto arrogante y presumido! u.ú - dijo sakuno empezando a caminar

Salio de la cancha y miro de reojo a kaoru.

- buena suerte Joven kaidoh - dijo ya calmada para irse con tomoka y horio que la esperaban con su abuela mas adelante.

Kaoru se puso en pie dando un suspiro y tomando la raqueta.

- shh.. Deberían prohibir la entrada a ese tipo de niñas a estas canchas.. - musito kaoru dándole un leve raquetazo a kawamura para que se parara a jugar con el.

- T-T ouch... ( sobandose la cabeza y tomando la raqueta con la otra mano) O.Ó QUEMAREEEEEEEEEEEE -dijo kawamura parándose de golpe.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka, por otra parte estaba tomando unas copias de un fordel en la oficina de sumire. Miro el cielo por la ventana y supo que llovería pronto. Justo cuando iba a salir se encontró detrás de el a yura.

-...que hace aquí? - pregunto tezuka tratando de no parecer asustado por la fantasmal aparición de la greñuda.

Yura camino hacia donde tezuka y este tuvo que dar pasos hacia atrás ya que yura estaba invadiendo el espacio personal y el margen normal en que dos amigos y o personas deben hablar. Se tropezó con el escritorio detrás de el.

- Sabes tezuka?.. ( se pega de su cuerpo pasando una mano por su mejilla derecha con el dorso de esta) siempre me has parecido muy atractivo - dijo yura con su voz siempre frágil y baja.

Tezuka suspiro. Ya eso era el colmo. La novia de uno de sus mejores amigos acosándolo. Se hizo a un lado para irse pero yura se le puso al frente de nuevo.

- a donde crees que vas capitán?

- a otro sitio donde no sea molestado por arpías - dijo tezuka otra vez intentado irse.

Yura en un movimiento rápido saco un spray pequeño del bolsillo de la falda y le echo un poco en la cara a tezuka. Tezuka de inmediato giro el rostro empezando a toser descontroladamente.

- (guarda el spraysito) esta cosa es muy útil. - dijo mirando a tezuka en el suelo de rodillas tosiendo. - tranquilo mi capitán, solo se mareara un poco.

Tezuka estaba con una mano apoyada de las copias que se habían caído de sus manos. Miraba a la puerta mientras la vista se le nublaba. Yura lo hizo sentase en el suelo contra el escritorio para luego ella sentarse sobre el con toda la confianza del mundo. Tezuka cerró los ojos jadeando un poco. Que mal se sentía.

- ( le pasa una mano por el cabello) tuve que llegar a estos extremos porque creo que usted no entendió bien mis indirectas capitán

- ahh..( abre un poco los ojos viéndola) cuales indirectas?

- de que usted me gustaba - dijo yura abrazándose a el.

- (ríe un poco)

- hu? ( lo mira) que pasa?

- ... yo solo pensé que esas indirectas eran porque usted esta completamente loca -dijo tezuka mirándola seriamente.

- ( se acerca a su oído dando un beso en este) capitán.. Debería disfrutar de mi antes que su equipo se desborone como un castillo de naipes - dijo yura sonriéndole.

- ya veo.. ( Mirando todo dando vueltas) no te importa lo que piense oishi.

- en absoluto. ( Toma el rostro de el girándolo hacia ella)

Tezuka no podía mover un músculo. Que mala suerte tenía. Prácticamente sería violado por la novia de su mejor amigo oishi justo un día antes de un partido. Yura iba acercando sus labios a los de el. Tezuka estaba realmente en depresión sin poder hacer nada y lo peor es que ya nadie lo encontraría. Que iba a hacer? gritar auxilio?

Tezuka apretó la mandíbula ya al tener a muy escasos centímetros a yura.

- Suéltalo bruja !

Yura abrió los ojos de golpe girándose y viendo a fuji parado en la puerta. Maldijo la hora en que Syuusuke nació.

- no ves que tezuka no esta poniendo resistencia? - pregunto yura a Syuusuke que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- algo le has de haber echo - dijo caminando.

Se sorprendió viendo a tezuka un poco pálido y con los ojos un poco idos por el mareo. Yura se paro saliendo corriendo del lugar.

- Syuusuke... - musito tezuka tratando de moverse.

- ... No te puedes mover? - pregunto fuji agachándose a un lado

- (niega con la cabeza) me...echo un spray contra la cara... me siento mareado y las piernas no me responden.. - dijo el capitán casi en un hilo de voz.

- seguro fue un relajante... por eso no te puedes mover - dijo fuji.

Tezuka hizo sentar a fuji a su lado. Le contó con lentitud lo ocurrido.

- me parece que el juego de mañana será sumamente peligroso - dijo fuji mirando la oficina que se iba oscureciendo por las nubes oscuras del cielo que anunciaban mucha mucha lluvia.

Tezuka se balanceo un poco al lado de fuji queriendo recostarse por los mareos y fuji tomándolo por los brazos lo hizo recostarse de sus piernas posando su cabeza allí.

- (cierra los ojos cansadamente) Syuusuke... me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo como capitán últimamente...

- ( baja la vista mirándolo) siempre lo has echo bien tezuka. Los acontecimientos que están pasando no son tu culpa.

- (suspira tomando una mano de fuji) te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me has dado todo este tiempo Syuusuke (sonríe muy levemente) y mas ahora que me salvaste de una loca - dijo tezuka causándole mucha gracia a fuji.

- (ríe mirando a un lado) puede que mi trabajo sea proteger al capitán de toda mala influencia - dijo fuji

- por que me creíste fuji?

Syuusuke volvió sus ojos azules a tezuka extrañado.

- por qué no pusiste en duda lo que pasaba? Como no pensaste que si estaba en algo con yura? tal vez yo...

- es simple, te conozco y confío mas en ti que te conozco que en una mujer rubia, con el cabello esponjoso, parlanchina y irritable. Aparte de todo era muy..

Syuusuke en peso a sacar defecto por defecto a yura. Tezuka sonrió viendo la cara de enojo consumado que tenía su amigo a medida que hablaba. Luego de unos minutos su cuerpo volvía en si.

- ( suelta la mano de fuji alzando la misma para arreglar sus lentes) Syuusuke, los..Celos son malos para la salud - dijo por fin tezuka interrumpiendo la interminable lista de Syuusuke

- (pestañeando) celos de una cosa así? siento que me insultas.

Tezuka frunció el ceño pensando en algo que lo perturbaba bastante. Se reincorporo sentándose para luego pararse ante la mirada extrañada de fuji.

- mejor.. vamonos de aquí - dijo tezuka.

Fuji recogió las copias del suelo y se paro.

- pasa algo tezuka? - pregunto pasándole las copias

- ... sí pero no es importante - dijo empezando a caminar.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Todos los chicos del club de tennis fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar. Ryoma a las 10 de la noche no tenía sueño. Sakuno lo había llamado e increíblemente habían hablado largo rato. En pocas palabras ambos se pidieron disculpas y charlaron sobre el juego del día siguiente.

- ryoma, tienes que ganar mañana - decía sakuno - sabes que confió en ti

- ... (suspira) jugar con momoshiro es una proeza pero sin duda ganaremos sea como sea - dijo

Luego de un incomodo silencio...

- ryoma... me..Me siento feliz y conforme hablando así contigo y teniéndote de...de amigo.. - dijo sakuno con la voz notablemente quebrada.

Ryoma sintió como el corazón se le quebraba de la pena por la chica. Por fin admitió que ella era agradable y tenía buenos sentimientos.

- Sakuno, tal vez ahora.. no lo veas así pero es mejor así como están las cosas. ( ríe muy levemente) solo te haría sufrir puesto que no se querer... solo quiero al tennis por lo visto.

- ...( da un corto suspiro tomando aire) por fin mi..mi corazón acepto que...no era correspondido y.. en cierta forma es un poco reconfortable eso ya que... la ansiedad y las dudas desaparecieron ya que no hay que pensar en dos extremos. Siempre anduve oscilando entre si me querías o no. Entre que si me mirabas por algo mas o solo porque hacia algo normal y común ante tus ojos.. Ahora ya no tengo que preguntarme nada.

Ryoma guardo silencio. Nunca se imagino que le había causado tanto daño a sakuno y pensó en que para su desgracia, ese daño, en algún momento se le devolvería, porque así era la vida.

- (cambiando el tema) y la serpiente? -.¬ escuche que salías con el - dijo ryoma riendo para si

- QUE?¡ -grito sakuno haciendo que ryoma despegara el teléfono de su oído espantado. - pero que cosas tan atroces piensan de mi!

Ryoma no pudo evitar reírse para así luego sakuno también reír. Así paso todo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- esta noche será de lluvia por gran parte de la región... - decían en la televisión en el canal del tiempo.

Momoshiro estaba tirado en un sofá escuchando el tiempo.

- ... -.- diablos.. esto es desesperante...(se pone un cojín sobre la cara)

Se quedo así largo rato. Hacía unos minutos había hablado con Ann. Hablan mucho últimamente. La chica notoriamente gustaba un tanto de el pero el...

- momoshiro - dijo ann al teléfono. - ¿ no estas enamorado?

- ( tragándose un pedazo de sandia) humm ñam... ( Tose un poco) no - dijo por fin luego de hacer todas las muecas posibles.

- (ríe) interesante viniendo de un chico que parece tan apasionado por la vida.

- solo prefiero no pensar en eso por ahora y seguir concentrado en el tennis - dijo mordiendo de nuevo la sandia

- uh.. eso me pareció a lo que diría exactamente ryoma - dijo malvadamente

Momoshiro de la impresión escupió al frente todas las semillas de la sandia y tosió bastante causándole más gracia a ann.

- o.ó ann no me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así ! ( tomando el teléfono con ambas manos)

- jajajajaja

Ahora estaba tirado en un sofá pensando en el juego del día siguiente. Admitió estar muy nervioso.

- (se sienta en el sofá) por que son estos nervios? - se pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En un edificio alto de la ciudad...

- si si, el mayor akasuki está en la junta con los delegados de.. - decía una mujer detrás de un escritorio de una amplia oficina donde trabajaban muchas personas mas.

La joven cerró el teléfono y poso la vista en una chica que estaba la frente con un short negro y la camisa negra con bolsillitos que usaban allí los de la policía interna. También traía una placa en el lado derecho de su pecho. Traía al cinto una correa con un arma compacta, excelente para mujeres.

- código? - pregunto la mujer

- 248g39k - dijo la chica mirando el departamento.

- Extensión del coronel, mary es usted? - pregunto extendiéndole un papel.

- si - dijo mary tomándolo y caminando hacia una puerta de cristal que estaba al frente donde estaban dos hombres discutiendo.

Los hombres se giraron mirando a mary.

- disculpen... vine a recoger un informe que me dejaron aquí - dijo mary - puedo pasar?

- claro hija, entra - dijo un hombre canoso parándose para darle la mano.

El otro hombre se retiro mientras mary le daba la mano.

- como va todo? - pregunto el hombre sentándose de nuevo

- ahh. bien.. ando investigando al club juvenil de la asociación nacional de tennis.. Ya sabe, del consejo - dijo mirándolo.

- huumm interesante. Ja, me encanta ese caso. Te sorprenderás cuando leas.

Mary tomo un fólder y lo reviso rápidamente viendo fotos que como no había leído no entendía bien. Mary se iba a retirar cuando..

- Tu padre viene pronto - dijo el señor sonriendo ante la chica morena.

- ... ( Mira de reojo) pues así me entere.

- por cierto.. si quieres deja tu placa de extensión aquí, hemos remodelado todas. Ya sabes... con el cambio de formato, muchos que se han ido..

- si, ( se quita la placa de la camisa poniéndola sobre un archivador de su izquierda) gracias por... dejarme ver esto.

- no salgas de aquí con esos documentos, léelos en las oficinas del piso 5 que están desocupadas.

Mary asintió saliendo del lugar.

Ya en el piso dicho. Se sentó en una larga mesa. El lugar estaba vacío. Mary abrió el fólder viendo ahora mejor las fotos. Estas fotos mostraban bordes de raquetas que tenían algo metálico incrustado allí. Se quedo extrañada.

- que es eso? ( Mirando la foto) ...

Solo luego de que leyó el informe entendió todo.

- ... el juego de mañana será casi imposible ganarlo si paso algo como esto.. -musito mirando al frente una ventana por la que se deslizaba el agua de la lluvia.

La primera página estaba sin sello, eso significaba que el caso había sido dejado así, sin cerrar.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka en su casa estaba sentando sobre el marco de su ventana, La lluvia había parado y dejaba ver muchas estrellas iluminando el cielo junto a una media luna. Recargo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-... (aprieta una carta en su mano)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

El día por fin había llegado. Los chicos de seigaku ya estaban a solo 10 minutos de comenzar la dura pelea. Sakuno, tomoka, horio y muchos más chicos de la escuela que fueron a apoyarlos estaban sentados en primera fila para ver el partido bien de cerca.

- sakuno, y este asiento vacío a mi lado? - pregunto horio

- ahh es para mary, me dijo mi abuela que se lo guardara que llegaría un poco tarde n-n

- miren! ahi están presentándose ! - grito tomoka emocionada.

Los chicos pasaron al frente de la cancha en fila con Tezuka a la cabeza. Sus nombres eran mencionados uno por uno así como el papel que desempeñarían cada uno en ese día. Muchos gritaban emocionados a mas no poder. Era un lugar muy amplio, bueno, por ser de la secretaria nacional del deporte debía serlo. Iban mencionando el nombre de Kawamura cuando Tezuka comenzó a hablarle a ellos.

- bien, ya estamos aquí y... (Frunce un poco el seño) como nadie corrió entre estos días y la semana pasada, ya aquí no pueden hacerlo. -dijo con seriedad.

Fuji rió un poco.

- o.o que? Se podía salir corriendo? ( Se rasca la cabeza) no me avisaron ! no es justo ! - decía eiji riendo mientras recibía un leve codazo de sadaharu.

Los chicos también rieron.

- trabajen en grupo los dobles - dijo tezuka

- (mirando a momoshiro) ya sabes momo, trabajaremos en grupo - dijo ryoma

- claro amigo. Tu divide la cancha de derecha a izquierda que yo lo hago de arriba a abajo y así jugamos tu de un lado y yo del otro. Eso es trabajo en equipo ok? - dijo momoshiro riendo mirando a tezuka al cual le estaba bajando una gotita por la mejilla.

- exacto - dijo ryoma asintiendo.

Los chicos rieron un poco más.

- carai que relajados se ven - dijo sumire viendo como reían - pero algo me dice que están fastidiando a tezuka. Solo así ríen todos en conjunto - dijo sumire riendo.

Terminaron de decir todos los nombres de los chicos.

- creo que el que debía salir corriendo era yo... - musito tezuka mirando a su grupo de chicos trastornados que tenían una sonrisa sumamente desquiciada- ay mi dios...

Luego de ellos, fueron llamados los chicos del club juvenil de la asociación del consejo. Entraron unos chicos y también chicas a la cancha precedidos Por un hombre de algunos 25 años máximo que, ya que entraba con ellos debía ser el entrenador.

- Dios ! que guapo es ! - decía tomoka emocionada mientras horio y sakuno la ventilaban con unos cartones.

Los chicos de la seigaku miraron frente a frente a sus contrincantes. El impacto grande de ese encuentro no fue ver a joe ahí, en el grupo, sino ver a la hermana al lado con el cabello recogido. Oishi se quedo impresionado a más no poder.

- Hola amorcito! - dijo yura moviendo sus dedos sonriendo

- he? Que hace la novia de oishi ahí? - pregunto kawamura impresionado.

Oishi aun no generaba bien lo que sus ojos veían. El uniforme de los chicos era verde con blanco. Solo había dos chicas en el grupo. Joe miraba fijamente a tezuka con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- Yura ! - grito oishi acercándose al grupo que tenía enfrente pero el entrenador se puso en medio.

- oiga no puede acercarse a los chicos - dijo el sujeto

- pero es mi novia, permiso ! - decía oishi tratando de acercarse a una yura que solo reía.

Sadaharu halo a oishi a la fila de ellos.

- oishi, no ves que todo fue un engaño? Todo para esto - dijo sadaharu mirándolo.

- pero...pero si es asmática ! - dijo oishi sin apartar los ojos de yura.

- (frunce un poco el seño) pues ayer cuando acosaba a tezuka no parecía muy asmática - dijo fuji al tiempo que todos lo miraban impresionados.

- que dices Syuusuke ?¡¡ - pregunto oishi viéndolo

- ( mira a oishi) así es Syuichirou - dijo tezuka mirando a joe el cual decía algo entre dientes.

Eiji miraba el equipo. Parecía fuerte.

- (ajustándose la gorra) ya sabía que una mujer que hablara tanto y tuviera ese cabello no era normal - dijo ryoma sonriendo.

Oishi seguía mirando a yura la cual hablaba algo con su hermano.

- Joe, crees que funcione nuestra arma? - pregunto yura

- ( la mira) claro que si, inmediatamente entre la aguja electrónica dentro de la bola nadie podrá hacernos un punto. - dijo sonriendo.

El shock fue doble para oishi cuando escucho que yura y joe se enfrenarían a el y a eiji en dobles.

Luego de mencionar todos los nombres de los chicos del club juvenil, se ordeno que comenzara el primer sencillo. Los chicos iban retirándose a sus respectivos lados cuando yura y joe dijeron unas palabras.

- Tezuka, después que acabe con tu grupo, te tocara a ti ! -grito joe sonriendo

- Kikumario ! precioso te mandare a las dunas egipcias de todos los puntos que anotare ( sonríe)

Ni tezuka ni eiji hicieron caso de la provocación. Todos se sentaron esperando que llamaran a los chicos que iban a comenzar.

Mary llego sentándose al lado de tomoka.

- por fin llegas ! - dijo tomoka

- -.- el transito estaba horrible - dijo mirando el grupo adversario de la seigaku - aja.. ahí esta la bruja. - dijo mirando a yura

Sadaharu miro de reojo a mary al escuchar su voz. Realmente tenían muy buenos asientos. Estaban bastante cerca de ellos. Mary saludo a sadaharu con una mano y este hizo lo mismo.

- oishi, estas bien? - pregunto kawamura tímidamente a oishi que miraba la cancha anonadado

- ... pero.. como es posible... - musitaba

- Syuichirou - lo llamo tezuka - ya no hay que lamentarse, tienes que jugar y demostrarle a ella y a su hermano quien eres y que contigo no se juega.

- que no se juega? si ya lo hicieron ! - dijo mirando a tezuka indignado.

- Pobre Syuichirou.. debe estar muy deprimido - dijo horio escuchando todo.

- Syuichirou, no podías saberlo ! - grito un poco mary para hacerse oír.

- si podía porque yo se lo advertía - dijo eiji mirando seriamente la cancha

Oishi miro a eiji. Que mal se sentía. Dudo de su palabra todo el tiempo e incluso le mintió. Prefirió a yura antes que a el. A su compañero de tanto tiempo.

- eiji ! no es tiempo para que le reclames a oishi ! - grito mary - deben trabajar juntos y ganar ! ( frunce el seño) por cierto deben tener mucho cuidado ! Ayer vi que era lo que pasaba con estos chicos y es que usan algo en sus raquetas !

Los chicos de seigaku disimuladamente miraron hacia atrás.

- a que te refieres? - pregunto sumire girándose totalmente

- (suspira inclinándose un poco hacia adelante) Joe y yura, en el borde de las raquetas tienen unos metales electrónicos que emiten una ondas guías para una agujas que ellos introducen en la pelota.

Los chicos no podían creerlo.

- eso no puede ser - dijo momoshiro mirando al equipo contrario

- pues si lo es y una vez los atraparon en esto pero como son hijos del vice presidente de todo esto, el caso se quedo muy en lo callado y nadie, casi nadie supo esto.

- pero lo usaran hoy? - pregunto sakuno mirándola

- no lo se pero es posible, tienen a un grupo de gentes compradas - dijo mary

- oh no.. - dijo horio poniéndose una mano en la cara - así eiji y oishi nunca ganaran!

- no adelantemos nada, puede que no lo usen y estén muy confiados. - dijo mary mirando a oishi fijamente.

Oishi y eiji empezaron a preocuparse un poco. Bien pues El primer llamado fue para Kaoru kaidoh, del a seigaku, y a Reiko del club juvenil.

Una chica de cabello rosado se paro. Tenía grandes rizos rosados y ojos violetas. Era alta con los ojos pequeños, lentes y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Todos se quedaron impresionados ya que la cicatriz era con forma del número "phi".

- o.o pero si es el símbolo del numero phi ! - dijo kawamura mirado la cicatriz

- se habrá echo eso con algo? - pregunto momoshiro cruzándose de piernas.

Kaoru se paro tomando su raqueta y caminando a la cancha.

-animo kaoru ! - gritaron tomoka, horio y los demás de la seigaku que estaban allí.

- shhh.. ( Mira de reojo hacia donde los pequeños)

- o.o kaoru da miedo... solo de vez en cuando n-nU - dijo mary riendo un poco.

Reiko tenía el servicio.

- (rebotando la pelota) hola kaidoh - dijo reiko mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos

- shhh.. (Observando listo para devolver cualquier servicio)

- ( mira la pelota que hace rebotar) sabes? siento decírtelo pero perderás este juego.. ( Lanza la pelota hacia arriba y sirve con fuerza) ha !

Kaoru se quedo esperando la pelota pero no la vio. Solo la vio cuando reboto 5 pasos a su izquierda y salio del área.

- 15 a 0 - dijo el joven que cantaba el puntaje.

- QUE DIABLOS ! -grito momoshiro espantado. - no vi por donde se fue esa pelota !

Kaoru estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. La pelota solo pudo verla cuando rebotó a su lado.

- humm... eso es a lo que llaman Intelligent shot. - dijo sadaharu - claro, ella le agrego un toque de fuerza y efecto ya que no se movió y de la forma en que sirvió lo lógico era que la pelota fuera de frente a kaoru pero esta giro al parecer 5 pasos o 4 y medio a la izquierda de kaoru.

- 30 a cero - dijo otra vez el joven.

Todos miraron impresionados. Mientras hablaban ya otra vez había pasado lo mismo.

- ves kaoru? ( rebotando la pelota) soy reiko, la calculadora de este equipo. Mi inteligencia es 7.67 mas alta que la de los chicos de mi edad. - dijo ella sonriendo viendo a kaoru con sus ojos violetas.

- ... maldición... a que esta jugando esta chica? - pensó kaoru - tendré que quedarme detrás de la línea para así cuando la pelota rebote correr y poder darle desde atrás.

Reiko sirvió de nuevo desapareciendo la pelota prácticamente. Kaoru corrió para a atrás haciéndose a la mitad de la cancha. Miraba muy atento y vio cuando la pelota rebotó 3 pasos a su derecha. Corrió a más no poder y la devolvió haciendo una serpiente.

- la serpiente! - grito tomoka alzando un brazo sonriendo

- ja ! ahora si está en aprietos ! - dijo horio feliz

Reiko sonrió al ver la serpiente, corrió al frente y a su izquierda devolviendo la serpiente con OTRA de igual manera. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

- ... una serpiente? - pregunto oishi- pero como?

- es solo una replica - dijo sadaharu - es la técnica de copia. Ella solo imito lo que hizo kaoru añadiéndole fuerza pero la probabilidad de que esa serpiente sea efectiva es poca.

Kaoru corrió. Era una serpiente fallida para el. La devolvió. Empezaron a competir lanzando la pelota de un lado a otro. La tensión de los chicos era grande.

- vamos kaoru.. no te dejes ganar así de esta mujer - pensó eiji mirando fijamente la bola.

Reiko volvió a hacer lo mismo que en los servicios, en un revés y anoto otro punto. (40-0). El primer juego fue ganado por reiko y el segundo, cuando iba por 30-0 ganando reiko, kaoru descubrió lo que pasaba. Ella usaba todo con múltiplos de 5. Si desde atrás lanzaba la pelota quería decir que esta caería o rebotaría 5 o 10 pasos al lado contrario en el que ella estaba dependiendo de que tan cerca estuviera la otra persona de la red dependería si serían 5,10, 15 o cuales quiera de los pasos. Ella lanzo la pelota desde la línea de saque con fuerza. Kaoru corrió y cayó en el suelo devolviendo la pelota.

- lo hizo ! - dijo kawamura dando un salto

Kaoru sonrió desde el suelo pero le duro poco la sonrisa ya que Reiko ya estaba pegada a la red y dio un remate anotando otro punto casi al lado de la cabeza de kaoru que aun estaba en el suelo. Kaoru se puso en pie. Algo más faltaba. Sadaharu, luego de mucho pensarlo pudo entenderlo.

- por dios.. esa chica esta jugando como si estuviera en un plano cartesiano ! - dijo sadaharu.

- plano cartesiano? ( ríe) Kaoru Jamás pensara en algo así - dijo ryoma.

- (mirando a la chica mientras esta rebota la pelota) no me importa que seas la hija de Einstein, solo se que ganare !

La chica sirvió y kaoru, pudo por fin ver por donde venía la bola. Corrió y vio que iba alta. Un jugador normal se hubiera echo hacia atrás para que cuando bajara la pelota darle pero kaoru corrió, salto y le dio desde lo alto a la pelota lanzándola hacia donde ella.

- O.o directo? - pregunto mary

La chica iba a devolver cuando bajara contra ella pero esto no fue lo que sucedió ya que la pelota cuando debió bajar ante ella, giro por encima de su cuerpo en una curva cayendo al otro lado.

- que? - pregunto reiko mirando a los lados sin comprender.

Los chicos de seigaku pegaron un grito de alegría enorme. Todo el lugar estaba maravillado por esa tecnica.

- sshhh... ( Respirando agitadamente).

De ahí en adelante todo fue una lucha. La chica no daba tregua. Kaoru fue golpeado por la pelota en la cara par de veces haciéndolo sangrar de los labios.

- ( limpiándose los labios) shh...

- esa chica lo esta agrediendo! - grito sakuno desesperada.

- ni modo.. - dijo mary acomodándose en el asiento.

Kaoru se le adelanto 2 juegos a reiko. Iban 3 a 5. Un juego más y kaoru ganaba. Este se veía sumamente agotado. Tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo ya que se lanzaba múltiples veces para devolver las pelotas calculadas de reiko. La chica estaba jugando muy mal ya. Se estaba desesperando ante la serpiente y kaoru aprovechaba esto.

- kaoru vamos! rápido ! - grito momoshiro.

El ultimo juego para kaoru comenzó y lo gano. Solo que a la ultima devolución tuvo que tirarse hacia delante y se golpeo la cabeza con el poste de la malla. Calló inconciente allí mismo al mismo tiempo que ganaba el juego.

- por dios ! - grito sumire parándose.

- sempai ! - grito horrorizada sakuno - se golpeo !

- diablos...

Mary se paro corriendo seguida de los mas pequeños. Corrió hasta cierta distancia de los chicos. Momoshiro y kawamura corrieron a buscar el cuerpo de la serpiente. Lo acostaron en la banca donde ellos se sentaban antes.

- ( limpiándole con una gasa el labio sangrante a kaoru) que traigan un botiquín ! - grito sumire.

- sakuno, no trajiste el de la escuela? - pregunto tomoka viéndola

- s..si ! - dijo buscando en su bolso.

Llamaron a momoshiro y a ryoma para que jugaran con dos chicos. Ambos fueron a la cancha.

- dios.. si los demás juegos serán así esto será muy brusco - dijo fuji pasando una toalla mojada por el rostro de kaoru

Sakuno le paso el botiquín a su abuela la cual comenzó a examinar la herida de la cabeza de kaoru. Ryoma y momoshiro empezaron a jugar con fuerza. Ganaron el 1er y 2do juego pero en el tercero tuvieron dificultades ya que uno lanzo una bola rápida y corta para que cayera pegada de la malla y momoshiro que en ese entonces estaba cerca la devolvió desde la malla pero, el otro del equipo, por querer rematar desde arriba golpeo tanto la pelota como la cara de momoshiro lanzándolo al suelo sangrando de la nariz. Joe y yura se miraron sonriendo.

- momoshiro! - grito ryoma corriendo donde su amigo.

Momoshiro tenía una mano puesta en la nariz mientras que de esta bajaba mucha sangre. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

- malditas bestias! - grito mary golpeando la banca donde estaba mamushi - van a matar a todos los del equipo!

- (frunce el seño) están haciendo esto a drede. - dijo tezuka

- ay no.. Otro herido - dijo tomoka.

Momoshiro se paro con la ayuda de ryoma.

- momo, mírame ! - decía ryoma girándole la cabeza a momoshiro hacia si pero este no quería dejarse ver.

- vamos a jugar, estoy bien - dijo momoshiro tomando su raqueta que estaba tirada lejos y poniéndose en posición.

- oishi, estos tipos son unos animales - dijo eiji mirando a oishi que no había dicho nada desde hace rato.

- ...( mira al lado de los contrincantes)

Ryoma miraba de reojo a momoshiro que estaba atrás sangrando y tenía que servir. Siguieron el juego y ese 3ro lo ganaron los del otro equipo. El 4to juego, cuando iban ganando ryoma y momoshiro 30-15 Hubo otro problema y fue que le lanzaron una pelota desprevenida a ryoma hacia el abdomen con demasiada fuerza ya que había uno de los chicos que era muy grande y fuerte y tenía esas devoluciones enérgicas como las de momoshiro. Ryoma no podía moverse, pensó que la pelota le golpearía de lleno pero momoshiro lo empujo poniéndose al frente con la raqueta.

- momo se metió al medio ! - grito sadaharu

Los chicos observaron como la raqueta de momoshiro se rompió y no contento con eso también le golpeo fuerte en el abdomen haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Igual momoshiro se paro como si nada. Continuaron el juego con la raqueta extra de ryoma y ganaron.

- ( mira a momoshiro) creo que a ti también tendré que atenderte - dijo sumire sonriendo

- o.o no si estoy bien...

- -.¬ si claro, ( empuja a momoshiro a la banca ya desocupada) deja que te curen la nariz - dijo ryoma

- oye pero no me maltrates ! o.ó

Kaoru ya había despertado con una gran jaqueca y bebía agua. Mientras, Fuji y kawamura jugaron y ambos perdieron en sus dos juegos. A kawamura le ganaron porque su adversario se sabía muy bien su punto débil y el de fuji también.

- n-nU lo siento. - dijo fuji que fue el ultimo en jugar - son muy buenos, no pude

- y ahora que vamos a hacer?¡ - grito horio desesperado.

- bueno, ahora van el dúo de oro - dijo sadaharu mirando a oishi y a eiji que se paraban.

- ( se lleva una mano a la cintura) si ganan este juego no habrá mas nada que hacer.- dijo mary viéndolos.

Oishi dio un suspiro al ver a yura ya en la cancha con su hermano.

- ganaremos - dijo eiji caminando a la cancha.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la batalla más grande de todo eso. Iba a ser un momento y un partido muy fuerte. Tezuka miraba a eiji y a oishi fijamente.

- jajaja caramelito! - dijo yura corriendo a la malla sonriéndole a oishi - no me darás un beso de la buena suerte?

- yura, deja ya los juegos! - dijo joe enojado- igual perderán.

Oishi se puso atrás mientras eiji estaba adelante mirando atento a yura que era también la que estaba al frente.

- kikumario, te dejare mas que traumado con este partido - dijo ella sonriendo

- claro, con esas trampas que hacen no dudo que estés muy segura pero sabes que? - la señala con la raqueta- somos mejores que ustedes y sin hacer trampa le ganaremos.

- ( fingiendo inocencia) o.o oh.. el cierto.. Ustedes son muy fuertes e inteligentes. - dijo sonriendo ya malvadamente - tanto que ese idiota ( señalando a oishi) se creyó que lo quería y no solo eso sino que me dio toda la información de ustedes. Pude estudiarlos a todos gracias a el.

Oishi no miraba a yura.

- yura dije que basta! ponte en posición que voy a servir ! - grito joe sacando una bola.

Mary tenía fijo los ojos en la bola y vio muy bien cuando joe introdujo algo parecido a una aguja dentro de la pelota solo que mas gruesa.

- diablos.. ya lo harán.. - pensó mary frunciendo el seño.

Joe sirvió y oishi se preparo para devolver. Sería un partido muy fuerte.

- Buena suerte chicos - pensó tezuka cruzándose de brazos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola ¡! Y que les pareció? Espero les halla gustado mucho. En el próximo capitulo algunas sorpresas y algo que oishi no recordaba de hace algunos años. Jijijijij n. cuídense ¡ ahh y aquí esta una nota de mary. _

_Mary: Hola a todos ¡! Pues me agrada ver que les gusta mucho este fic. De verdad les agradezco el apoyo que nos dan a ambos. Saber que a tantos les gusta nos incentiva a seguir mas. Un beso grandote a todos. De verdad se los agradezco. _

_Pásenla bien y créanme, el capitulo siguiente esta muy lindo. _

_Ah y la canción en negrito es la de Talía, Amar sin ser amada, un pedazo. Y les anuncio que vayan bajando la canción de Jaci Velásquez, llegar a ti porque estará en el próximo capitulo y creo que les gustaría aun mas si la escuchan mientras leen esa partecita. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tienes que ver por mis ojos.**_

Por fin, El ultimo juego, el último partido de todos. La tensión era bastante porque, quisieran o no aceptarlo ya todo era personal para todos ellos.

Eiji tenía sus ojos azules bien abiertos. No dejaría pasar a yura por alto en ese partido y menos luego de burlarse así de su compañero. Eso que hizo fue algo inhumano que una persona con un corazón nunca haría.

- ( mira un poco el cielo) ... como pudo pasar esto? - pensó oishi.

Joe empezó con el servicio. Fue un servicio normal y común. Eiji se imagino que oishi no respondería a tiempo, cosa que así fue, y corrió hacia atrás devolviéndola. Yura que estaba al frente y no se movió un centímetro hizo algo que dejo a los de seigaku preocupados. Yura movió la raqueta alrededor de su cuerpo, de derecha a izquierda cosa que eiji no entendió hasta que la pelota que no iba directamente a yura, hizo un giro y se desvió completamente a ella haciendo que esta golpeara con el mínimo de esfuerzo la pelota.

- ... ahí esta.. - dijo mary haciendo que los demás la miren.

Eiji no tuvo tiempo a responder a eso y fue un punto para ellos.

- ( impresionado mirando a yura) pero si no se movió ! - dijo eiji

- mary.. que diablos esta pasando? - pregunto kaoru

- bien, eso que ella hizo fue en pocas palabras para llamar a la pelota a que fuera directamente a su raqueta. Esta emitiendo ondas que la pelota sigue gracias a una aguja electrónica de alta tecnología que joe introdujo en la pelota a la hora del servicio. -dijo mary frunciendo el seño.

- pues detengan el juego ! no es justo ! - dijo sakuno con ira.

- no se puede porque no tenemos pruebas y tienen comprados a muchos aquí - dijo mary suspirando- ya solo Dios y el dúo de oro pueden hacer algo. Más nadie.

- o.o ( apuntando la cancha) pues que sea Dios entonces porque esos dos ya tienen otro punto abajo.

- 30-0 - grito el joven que cantaba la puntuación.

Oishi estaba alterado. El juego no iba bien.

- eiji, déjame adelante - dijo oishi caminando al frente

- pero... ( ve a oishi pasar por su lado) ... ( se hace para atrás)

Yura estaba cerca de oishi ahora desde su lado. Le sonrió.

- caramelito, te puedes traer el kamasutra de tennis con todas las posiciones que te sepas y nunca ganaran. - dijo yura- tenemos una tecnología en nuestras raquetas que harán que la bola siempre venga a nosotros desde donde estemos. - dijo sonriéndole mas.

- que? (frunce el seño) pero como? - pregunto oishi impresionado.

- jmjmjm ( se lleva un dedo a los labios) uh mi caramelito.. eso es un secreto - le susurro.

- ( mirando a joe fijamente) ese monigote y la descerebrada ya nos están haciendo trampa. - pensó eiji con sus ojos azules fijos.

Joe sirvió de nuevo con fuerza. Oishi corrió y devolvió la bola. Joe corrió a su derecha y también la devolvió un poco para atrás. Eiji de un gran salto llego a donde iba la pelota y la golpeó con mucha fuerza intencional.

- la golpeare con fuerza a ver si lo que tiene dentro se rompe - pensó eiji sonriendo un poco

- ja.. cometiste el error kikumario ! - grito yura dándole una vuelta a la raqueta alrededor de si y preparándose para cuando la pelota llegase hacia ella.

Oishi y Eiji se quedaron mas que impresionados ya que la pelota, así mismo con la fuerza que fue lanzada fue devolvida al doble por la raqueta de yura. Oishi no reacciono pero eiji si. Eiji corrió a gran velocidad saltando hasta llegar a la bola y le pego con su derecha pero al hacerlo...

- haaa ! - gritó eiji tomándose la muñeca de su mano derecha - mi.. mi mano !

- eiji ! - grito oishi girándose.

Joe que salió desde atrás de yura golpeó la pelota con mucha fuerza anotando un punto al lado de eiji y oishi. Eiji estaba agachado tomando su muñeca.

- ( choca la mano de su hermano pasando atrás de el) ganamos hermano - dijo yura sonriendo y mirando de reojo a oishi y eiji.

- si - dijo joe confiado mirando hacia los de seigaku a tezuka.

Tezuka frunció el seño.

- eiji, que te paso? - preguntó oishi tomando su muñeca - se.. se esta inflamando eiji !

-... n..no.. jeje ( quita la mano con una expresión de dolor) no, solo fue un calambre n-nU sigamos, vamos !

Eiji se fue del lado de oishi tomando posición. Miro de reojo su muñeca y vio que si se estaba inflamando y le dolía un poco.

- ...eiji se esta lastimando y esto recién comienza - pensó oishi mirándolo sin tomar posición aun - cuanto lo siento..

Oishi bajo la vista con los ojos un poco humedecidos, la culpa no lo dejaba y para el ese juego ya estaba perdido.

- Oishi ! vamos ! - grito eiji sin verlo.

El juego continuo. Fue horrible. No importaba a donde corrieran, cuantas cosas hiciera eiji con sus habilidades acrobáticas, que tan alto o que tan bajo lanzaran la pelota, todo iba a donde yura y joe quisieran. Aun cuando cambiaron las pelota cuando el servicio fue de seigaku las cosas siguieron igual de mal ya que joe y yura se movían rápidos. Reaccionaban por instinto y la sincronización sencillamente era perfecta. Iban por el 3er juego ganando los chicos del club juvenil. El entrenador estaba satisfecho y sin ninguna preocupación. Eiji ya respiraba agitadamente. Había echo lo posible por devolver las pelotas mas imposibles y había tapado los errores que cometía oishi sin reprocharle.

- eiji esta bien pero oishi se ve muy mal.. - dijo sumire preocupada.

- eiji no podrá aguantar mucho cubriendo los errores de oishi y jugando su papel también - dijo sadaharu ajustando sus lentes.

- shhh...será que perderemos con este truco barato? - pregunto kaoru molesto.

- kaoru... este truco es caro porque esa tecnología es bien costosa - dijo ryoma mirando con seriedad el juego.

Ryoma movía sus piernas. La tensión, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad no lo dejaban vivir. Momoshiro que estaba a su lado puso una mano en su pierna viéndolo con seriedad.

- ryoma deja los nervios que aun no esta todo perdido y..

Momoshiro iba a continuar hablando cuando ryoma le dio un golpe muy fuerte lanzándolo a un lado inconciente.

- o/ó no me toquesss ! - grito ryoma muy ruborizado.

- O.o ... ( mirado a ryoma) pero ryoma que te pasa? - pregunto kawamura extrañado

Ryoma se sentó de golpe bajando más su gorra. Desde que momoshiro le toco la pierna le llego otro flash del sueño.

- -.- dios.. ( levantando a momoshiro que empezaba a sangrar de nuevo por la nariz) ya uno tiene muchos problemas como para que ahora ustedes vengan a sus locuras - dijo sadaharu.

- T-T echizen pero que te hice para que me golpearas ?

En la cancha seguían jugando. Oishi estaba fuera de tiempo con respecto a eiji. Tenía la cabeza puesta en todo menos en el juego. Lo peor es que pensaba en ese sueño. Ahora a ellos les tocaba el servicio. Eiji se acerco a oishi tratando de mantener la compostura ya que realmente estaba afectado tanto físicamente como sicológicamente. Lo de las dunas parecía en serio.

- oishi.. ( le pone ambas manos en los hombros) regresa aquí amigo. Regresa al juego que aun podemos hacer algo. - dijo eiji viéndolo con firmeza

- ( niega con la cabeza poniendo una mano sobre la de eiji mientras que este hace un mueca de dolor) eiji...como podremos ganarle con esto que están haciendo?

- mira.. esas raquetas emiten ondas pero el radio de esas ondas debe ser limitado. Hay algunas áreas donde esas ondas no hacen su efecto con la pelota y lo descubriremos. - dijo eiji - así que vamos !

Oishi solo pudo asentir. Eiji sirvió al centro de yura y joe y muy hacia atrás. Yura miro preocupada a su hermano ya que giro su raqueta alrededor para llámala pero esta siguió el rumbo que eiji le dio. Joe corrió hacia atrás y devolvió con el seño fruncido.

- vamos oishi, lánzala a un lado donde ellos no estén muy cerca ! - grito eiji a oishi que corría a devolver.

El truco de ellos dos solo funcionaba a medias ya que a veces las ondas si llegaban y hacían que la pelota fuera a uno de los dos. El problema del dúo de oro ahora era otro ya que oishi estaba jugando solo y la sincronización iba peor. En el final del 4to juego paso algo desastroso y fue que yura aprovecho que estaba cerca de malla y que eiji aun no se había puesto en sitio luego de la reciente devolución y golpeó la pelota con mucha fuerza la cual le dio en la cara de lleno a eiji. La muñeca del pelirrojo estaba peor ya que la estaba forzando y le dolía mucho.

- eiji ! - grito oishi.

Oishi corrió donde eiji que se estaba poniendo en pie sangrando de la boca y con un moretón en la cara.

-... perdimos... ya no podremos ganar.. - decía horio desanimado

- (suspira) que sugieres tezuka? - pregunto fuji

- ... Aun no ha terminado - dijo tezuka seriamente

- eiji ! levántate ! - gritaba mary - tienen que acoplarse ! tienen que ser un dúo no jugar cada quien por su lado !

Eiji se puso en pie con una mano en el rostro. Yura se acercó a la malla sonriendo.

- caramelito, estas bien?

- ( se gira mirando a yura) eres una farsante ! - le grito oishi apretando con fuerza la raqueta

- y tu? como se le llama a alguien que le miente a su amigo, que lo hace a un lado, que le hace daño y lo tira en manos del enemigo? dime caramelito - dijo yura sonriendo. - míralo ! esta destrozado. ( se lleva una mano al rostro) es tan tonto que aun sabiendo lo que has hecho sigue jugando y defendiéndote.

Oishi miro a eiji que jadeaba bastante y sangraba. Estaba muy sucio, sudado y cansado.

- ..eiji.. - susurro

- nosotros ganamos oishi - dijo yura sonriendo - y ustedes... ( los señala con la raqueta) perdieron.. todo gracias a ti. Sabes? mientras estaba contigo pensaba en tener algo con tu capitán. - dijo

El cielo empezó a nublarse rápidamente. Yura y joe miraron al cielo con preocupación.

- oishi... ( tose un poco escupiendo sangre a un lado) no.. no los escuches.. que...- musitaba eiji

Oishi soltó la raqueta y cerro los ojos con mucho dolor mientras se mordía los labios. Los chicos lo miraron impresionados. Eiji también lo observo.

- Syuichirou.. pero que te pasa? - pregunto eiji viéndolo. - tenemos que seguir !

Mary frunció el seño.

- te lo dije oishi que siguieras las señales... -pensó

Oishi se llevo una mano a la camiseta tomándola con el puño cerrado. Le faltaba el aire. Se sentía como en su sueño. Que dolor.. que angustia. Nuevamente era sumergido en una oscuridad eterna. Le dolía intensamente el pecho. Sentía que ya no estaba en la cancha. Su alma se le desprendía de nuevo del cuerpo. Escuchó la voz.. mas cerca.. que en su sueño.

- ...por qué me paso esto? y por que este estado en el que estoy ? - pensó oishi

Ya no sentía su cuerpo. Realmente quería irse. No volver. Cuanto daño hizo. Expuso a su equipo y a su amigo. Eso era una atrocidad.

- oishi ! ( lo toma de los hombros) que te pasa? - pregunta eiji adolorido.

- no puedo...lo perdí todo.. no podemos ganar.. - repetía una y otra vez oishi sin abrir los ojos.

Todo se oscureció por las nubes.

- yura.. si llueve.. ( mira a su hermana preocupado)

- si.. lo se pero no importa porque ya ganamos. Ellos están a cero y nosotros a 5 juegos con este que empezaremos. Nunca ganarían y mas ahora que están separados. Eiji se quedo solo en la cancha - dijo yura sonriendo y mirándolos.

- Seigaku ! debe continuar o renunciar - grito el que cantaba la puntuación.

Eiji miro al sujeto y luego a oishi. Se estaba desesperando. Un viento frío paso por todo el lugar.

Oishi oscilaba de nuevo en su sueño. Nuevamente era halado a ese mar oscuro. Se sentía mareado y, a diferencia de los otros sueños, ahora sentía nostalgia.

- ( mira su reloj) las 6:25 - dijo sumire.

- dios.. oishi esta en un estado muy extraño - dijo sakuno con una mano en su pecho mirando la cancha.

Eiji seguí gritándole a oishi.

- Syuichirou ! no puedes abandonarme ! no puedes dejarme solo ! - gritaba a su compañero.

Oishi no respondía. Repetía en voz baja que no podía una y otra vez. Mientras su mente se perdía en el sueño. Oía la voz cada vez mas cerca. Escuchaba una aguja de reloj incesante en ese estado. Que era eso?.

- que pasa?... quien es que me llama? - preguntaba desde ese estado.

Se sentía caer más profundamente y el dolor y la nostalgia le hacían mucho daño. La voz. Por fin la escuchaba mejor pero no la entendía. Era como la voz de un niño dedujo. Le suplicaba entre sollozos.

6:28 ...

- oishi.. nos entrenamos demasiado ! demasiado ! - dijo eiji con los ojos humedecidos - no entiendes que si perdemos aquí ya no podremos ser el dúo de oro! HE?¡¡

Eiji lo movía con fuerza sin obtener respuesta. Oishi seguía igual. Ya se había callado y miraba el cielo con los ojos verdes perdidos en las nubes. El que cantaba el puntaje les advirtió que si no volvían al juego en 5 minutos perderían.

- maldición... -dijo sumire poniéndose una mano en la cara.

- shhh.. (cierra los ojos)

Oishi oía mejor la voz. Bajo por ese estado de dolor y melancolía. vio una silueta pequeña a lo lejos. Le suplicaba, le rogaba y le imploraba. Caminó por esas penumbras mentales. La voz la oía mas cerca.. mas cerca...hasta que...

- Syuichirou ! - grito eiji con lagrimas dándole un leve golpe con la mano a oishi en la cara - TIENES QUE VER POR MIS OJOS ! - le grito.

Al fin ! Lo escucho !. Eso era lo que la voz le decía. ya lo había oído antes... eiji.. se lo dijo una vez.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hace algunos años...

Oishi y Kikumaru tenían exactamente un mes entrenando para dobles. Nunca lo habían echo. Estaban más chicos. Oishi no se acostumbraba a las acrobacias y locuras en cancha de su nuevo compañero y este tampoco a los exactos y serenos juegos de oishi. Tenían que jugar dobles porque sino no podían ser bien reconocidos en la seigaku.

El pequeño pelirrojo se acerco a oishi.

- o.ó no te entiendo. Eres raro - dijo el pequeño señalando a oishi.

- yo? - pregunto oishi con cierta impresión señalándose.- ( suspira) oye pero si eres tu que salta de un lado a otro por la cancha !

- u.ú y que? así es mas divertido - dijo el pelirrojo girándose.

- Oigan oigan ! que pasa aquí?

Eiji y oishi se giraron mirando a su maestra.

- entrenadora Ryuuzaki - dijo oishi poniéndose al frente mientras eiji lo observaba desde atrás con el seño fruncido - este niño cree que esta en el circo !

- o.ó me llamas payaso? - pregunto eiji detrás de el

- -.- y todo lo mal interpreta ! - se quejo de nuevo oishi

- ( poniéndose enfrente de sumire) entrenadora no quiero jugar con el ! - dijo eiji molesto

- basta los dos - dijo sumire viéndolos - tienen que entrenar para dobles o sino nunca serán fijos en este club de tennis. Si quieren serlo jueguen dobles en una semana y demuestren que son buenos, sino, hasta la próxima temporada - finalizó sumire alejándose.

Oishi miro a eiji que fruncía el seño. Ambos se entrenaron en numerosas circunstancias la semana entera. Eiji por saltar de más se dobló un tobillo pero no lo dijo a oishi ya que le había agarrado cariño y respeto. Estaban jugando muy bien. Llego el día en que jugarían dobles pero las cosas no iban como en los entrenamientos. Estaban cada quien por su lado. Oishi no comprendía a eiji que estaba un poco más lento de lo normal. Eiji tampoco se concentraba en oishi.

Ambos tenían algo en común que era ser fijos en el club de tennis. Iban perdiendo 2-4. Ganando el otro equipo.

- no puedo ! - gritó oishi lanzando la raqueta al suelo con fuerza - es que no se puede así !

- o.ó si se puede ! mira que entrenamos mucho ! - decía eiji con sus puñitos cerrados frente a oishi.

Oishi lo miro.

- y que haremos? es que es un problema de sincronización - dijo tristemente.

- o.o fácil - dijo eiji.

- he? fácil dices? - pregunto oishi tomando la raqueta de nuevo y viéndolo

- n-n sip ( señala su rostro) solo tienes que verme.

Oishi pestaño varias veces mirando el rostro de su amigo.

- y en que me ayudará verte? - pregunto oishi

- si me ves a los ojos un buen rato nos podremos entender ò.o

- ahmm...(mira a un lado) esto es raro.

Eiji dio un suspiro. La vida era difícil con oishi. Oishi lo miro sonriendo serenamente.

- igual puedo intentarlo n.n - dijo sonriendo

Ambos se quedaron un rato viéndose a los ojos. Luego, volvieron al partido y lo empezaron a hacer mejor pero la presión era mucha. Era su primer partido juntos y empezó a llover fuertemente. Oishi estaba a punto de desistir. Pensó en que un mes y par de semanas no era suficiente para ser bueno en dobles.

- oishi ! ò-ó tienes que ver por mis ojos ! - le grito eiji enfrente suyo tomando su cabeza - tienes que jugar conmigo y yo contigo - dijo empezando a llorar - yo quiero entrar al equipo y quiero seguir jugando ! me gustan los dobles !

Sumire que estaba sentada rió un poco.

- estos chicos serán interesantes en par de años - murmuro.

Oishi por fin lo comprendió. Era uno con eiji jugando dobles y en la cancha.

- esta bien pero no llores que ganaremos - dijo oishi con entusiasmos

- ú.ù ah.. ya no estoy tan seguro.. ( tallándose los ojos)

- o.o ! no me hagas esto eiji

Eiji abrió un ojo sonriendo viendo la cara de susto de oishi. Volvieron al partido con todo y lluvia. Luego de esto, nunca más le pudieron anotar un punto a ambos. Jugaron mejor que sus contrincantes que eran dos años mayor que ellos. Luego de que ganaron corrieron donde la entrenadora.

- entrenadora - gritaron -

- huumm bueno, ganaron -dijo sumire con una mano en la cadera viendo a los chicos que estaban sucios, maltratados, sudados y para colmo mojados. - aun les falta pero.. esta bien así. Muy bien. Serán un buen dúo. - dijo viendo a los chicos ilusionados y felices.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Oishi bajo sus ojos verdes hacia eiji que derramaba una que otra lágrima esperando respuesta.

- eiji.. - musito sonriendo - perdóname por no ver por tus ojos desde hace tantas semanas. - dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Oishi pasó por su lado tomando la raqueta. Eiji se giro viéndolo.

- Jamás tuve un compañero mas valioso - dijo oishi con la voz un tanto quebrada - Y no dejare que esas porquerías que tenemos enfrente se pongan entre nosotros ni entre nuestro juego ! - grito- ahora, vamos eiji, sirve que esto esta a nuestro favor.

Eiji estaba inmóvil mientras que relámpagos partían el cielo estremeciendo todo. Oishi giro el rostro viendo a eiji sonriendo serenamente.

- ( asiente limpiándose el labio) vamos por el juego - dijo eiji listo para servir.

- veo que no se dan por vencidos estos chicos. de verdad van a gastar energía así? Saben que no podrán ganar - dijo joe sonriendo listo para devolver el servicio que eiji.

- (sonríe) devuelve esto joe - dijo eiji lanzando la pelota hacia arriba.

Eiji lanzo la pelota hacia arriba y salto muy alto por encima de ella y con ambas manos pego la parte superior de la raqueta a la pelota dándole un efecto muy fuerte.

- ( frunce el seño) joe...que es eso? - pregunto yura con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente

Joe estaba casi aterrado. Podía jurar que veía la pelota resplandecer un poco.

- haa ! ( lanza la pelota hacia ellos)

La pelota bajo en una curva total a una velocidad increíble. Joe y yura corrieron al mismo tiempo meneando sus raquetas pero la pelota nunca fue donde ellos. Por el contrario hizo un desvío entre los pies de ambos rebotando detrás de ellos y siguiendo hacia atrás.

- 15-0 ! - grito el chico impresionado.

La algarabía que se hizo en el lado de la seigaku no fue pequeña.

- haaaaaa ! lo hizo ! lo hizo ! un punto ! - grito tomoka casi ahorcando a horio por el cuello

- sssssiiiiiii eso fue estupendo ! - grito momoshiro parándose de un salto.

- ufff.. -.- ( suspira) por fin - dijo mary recargándose de la espalda de kaoru

- shhh... solo es un punto.. les falta ganar muchos juegos para alcanzarlos. - dijo mirando a sumire

- ja.. esto se acabo. - dijo sumire - ya yura y joe no anotaran más puntos. - finalizo mientras caía un rayo cerca y una ventisca fría y fuerte los azotaba.

Yura y joe estaban más que en shock.

- no...no esto.. no puede estar pasando.. - musito yura con sus ojos azules desorbitados.

Oishi miro de reojo a eiji. Que había sido semejante cosa?

- n-n victoria ! - grito eiji haciendo una V con sus dedos

- Maldito niño ! inténtalo de nuevo y veras ! - grito joe sulfurado.

- jajaj ( echa un mechón de su cabello rojizo hacia atrás) con gusto !

Eiji rebotaba la pelota en su mano derecha, le dolía bastante y más luego del servicio anterior pero podía aguantar hasta el final. Eiji repitió el servicio anterior. Para yura y joe fue peor porque no vieron la bola solo hasta que esta ya había rebotado y salido del área de ellos.

- 30-0 - dijo el chico

- eso es peor que el saque twist ! - dijo kawamura impresionado

- puede que si pero es muy peligroso porque esta forzando mucho su cuerpo y la mano - dijo sadaharu - se la puede incluso quebrar.

- ( ajustando su gorra mirando el juego) el saque twist es mas sencillo sin duda. -dijo ryoma

En menos de 1 minuto ya eiji y Oishi tenían ganado un juego. Yura en el siguiente sirvió con rabia y oishi y ella empezaron un enfrentamiento. La pelota que oishi lanzaba a los huecos eran desviadas a la raqueta de joe que la movía a los lados con cierta desesperación. El cielo estaba totalmente negro. Todo era nubes, relámpagos y rayos. Eiji y oishi tuvieron una sincronización más que excelente pese a la ventaja que tenían joe y yura.

Ya cuando eiji y oishi iban 4-5 Yura y joe estaban más que enojados. Pero lo peor vino cuando empezó a llover. El agua que caía del cielo no tenía misericordia. El labio de Eiji se iba limpiando de la sangre seca que tenía allí. Estaba sumamente agotado. Ese partido había durado bastante pero tenía a todos muy atentos.

- (corre a la derecha de eiji devolviendo una pelota) estas bien? - pregunto oishi agitado

- ( asiente lanzándose al frente contra el suelo a devolver otra vez la pelota)

- maldito kikumario ! - grito yura dándole a la pelota con el borde de la raqueta en parte haciendo que esta se fuera en una larga curva.

- es kikumaru ! tanto te cuesta mencionarlo? - grito oishi corriendo a un lado cerca de la línea del borde y golpeando con fuerza la pelota hacia yura.

Yura sonrió haciendo girar su raqueta a un lado pero esta empezó a lanzar chispas.

- haaaa ! que pasa! - grito dándole a la pelota asustada mientras salían mas chipas de la raqueta.

Yura miro a su hermano que estaba con el mismo problema. Oishi y eiji estaban impresionados pero no paraban de jugar. Ambos ya se habían caído par de veces en la cancha por toda la lluvia y lo mojada que estaba. La muñeca de eiji no aguantaba más. Siguieron jugando sin prestar mucha atención a las chispas que cada vez eran más. Ya en el último juego para oishi y eiji, la cancha estaba más que llena de agua pero nadie suspendía el partido. Eiji tenía el cabello echado hacia atrás porque lo tenía totalmente mojado. Solo faltaba un punto y ganaban. Tenían el servicio.

- hu?.. ( tocando la pelota que comienza a emitir un brillo) que pasa? - pregunto oishi - esta muy caliente !

Todos estaban impresionados por dos cosas. Una era que las chispas de las raquetas de joe y yura eran peores y estaban comenzando a quemar la raqueta. Yura estaba casi en trauma llorándole a su hermano que la raqueta le explotaría en las manos.

- O.o la pelota seguro esta sobrecargada por la aguja - dijo mary.

- LANZALA RAPIDO OISHI ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTE ! - Gritó kawamura

Eiji miraba jadeando a oishi.

- lánzala con mucha fuerza - dijo guiñándole un ojo

- ( asiente)

Oishi tomó posición.

- T-T hermano ! - gritaba yura - me estoy mojando ! y mi maquillaje ! y esta cosa me explotara en las manos !

- ò-ó cállate ! no explotará nada ! ( con muchas chispas quemando su raqueta)

Yura parecía una cosa extraña ya que todo el maquillaje se le había corrido y el esponjoso cabello estaba más disparado y engurruñado que nunca. En verdad parecía una esponja enorme.

- jajajajajajaj !

Momoshiro estaba llorando de la risa contra kaoru.

- parece un monstruo ! - gritaba mientras señalaba a yura.

- shhh.. esa cosa me sale de noche y me traumo de por vida.. - decía kaoru sonriendo.

- O.o oigan.. soy yo o su cabello es cada ves mas grande ? - pregunto ryoma viendo que el cabello de la chica estaba sumamente esponjado hacia arriba.

Oishi cuando vio que la pelota estaba casi ardiendo la lanzó con mucha fuerza. Joe y yura corrieron al centro a golpearla cuando una estola de luz ilumino todo el lado de ellos.

Se escuchó una enorme explosión y una gran estola de luz que hizo a todos girar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Eiji y Oishi se habían agachado en la cancha tapándose los oídos y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la estola de luz se fue. Las personas empezaron a abrir los ojos y vieron que había humo por toda la cancha incluso por el lado de oishi y Eiji.

- vamos eiji - dijo oishi corriendo a buscar a eiji que tosía sin control.

Oishi lo recargo de si y salió corriendo a donde los demás con las dos raquetas y eiji.

- ganaron? - pregunto horio parándose

- pero que fue eso! y donde esta la bruja? - pregunto fuji impresionado viendo que el humo se iba despejando

Oishi y eiji se giraron mirando. Cuando el humo se fue por completo vieron algo que los dejos fuera de ese mundo.

Primero, Yura estaba en la misma posición en que iba a golpear la pelota, con la raqueta rota, los cabellos quemados, el maquillaje que de por si que le había embarrado ahora estaba embadurnado por toda su cara chamuscada. La ropa aun tenía pequeñas llamitas encendidas que luego de unos segundos se apagaron por la lluvia.

Luego, por otra parte estaba joe tirado boca arriba en la cancha con la raqueta partida en pedazos grandes, la ropa totalmente desmijagada y la cara y el cabello negro del sucio, el humo y todo.

Los chicos de la seigaku se mataron de la risa a mas no poder.

- jajajaja esto es un momento kodak ! - dijo momoshiro en el piso riéndose.

Sumire estaba sin aire de tanto reír al igual que los demás. Tezuka había bajado la cabeza pero era obvio para todos que también estaba riendo. Oishi y eiji estaban abrazados riendo a mas no poder con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ... ( gira la cabeza mirando a su hermano) ...( comienza a temblar mientras se le aguan los ojos)...JOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! T-T -grito yura como una niña cayendo de rodillas en la cancha tapándose la cara.

Joe empezó a levantarse mirando todo.

- juego y set para seigaku ! ganadores - dijo el que cantaba el puntaje al ver que la pelota había caído dentro de la cancha y que aun estaba allí un poco quemada y desbaratada.

Los del equipo juvenil estaban boquiabiertos.

- ganamos ! - gritaron oishi y eiji viéndose

- jajajaj ( limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos) claro que ganaron -dijo sumire.

- n-n felicidades - dijo sakuno sonriéndoles

- eso estuvo espectacular ! - decía tomoka emocionada con horio que estaba tirado en el suelo casi ahorcado por tomoka

- lo hicieron muy bien - dijo fuji dándole una mano a oishi.

- chicos.. por favor busquen una cámara porque esto no se puede quedar así - decía ryoma cruzando de brazos viendo a yura que aun lloraba en la cancha echa un desastre.

- ryoma por dios, una cámara que aguante tirarle una foto a ese monstruo sería demasiado buena - dijo sadaharu sonriendo malvadamente.

Eiji camino hacia la cancha de nuevo pero al lado donde estaba yura llorando.

- ahh.. que buen chico es eiji, se apiado de yura.. - dijo kawamura conmovido.

- sehh.. ese chico es tan...O.o se esta burlando de ella ! - grito momoshiro

pues si, eiji estaba riéndose a más no poder frente a yura.

- jajajajaja que fea ! - decía mientras reía bajo la lluvia a su lado

- T-T maldito kikumario ! - dijo entre sollozos yura parándose - ò-ó te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Yo también monstruo ! ò-ó ( apuntándole con un dedo) mírate, pareces sacada de un cuento de stephen King !

Yura volvió a desplomarse llorando más. Mary se acercó con una gran sombrilla negra a yura siendo observada por eiji.

- Señorita yura, guarde lagrimas para esta noche que la pasara con una amigas - dijo mary parándola por un brazo

- snif... T-T que amigas! - pregunto con todo el cabello hacia arriba y el maquillaje chorreando en su ropa ya mojada y media quemada

- en la cárcel - dijo mary girándola y poniéndole unas esposas mientras eiji le hacía el favor de agarrarle la sombrilla un poco impresionado - tendrá unas compañeras de celdas buenísimas - dijo sonriendo ya teniéndola esposada.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO ESO NO PUEDE SER ! LLAMEN A MI PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - grito siendo arrastrada por mary

- tranquila que tu papi también estará cerquita - dijo mary señalando a un grupo de hombres que eran arrestados entre ellos su padre y su hermano - pero tranquila harpía que como eres menor de edad te salvaras de algunas cosas - dijo mary llegando fuera de la cancha entregándosela a unos policías que interrogaban todo.

Yura comenzó a chillar como una desquiciada mientras personas de asuntos internos de la policía iban a la cancha a meter las muestras de la raqueta dentro de bolsas de plásticos.

- uy... ( mira a mary) he.. - musitaba eiji.

Los chicos de seigaku se acercaron a ellos mirando todo el alboroto.

- y esto? - pregunto sumire

- son los chicos internos de la policía - dijo mary girándose - estos chicos quien sabe de donde sacaron esa alta tecnología y la usaban ilegalmente. Su padre tendrá que dar muchas respuestas.

- shhhh.. seguro el mismo padre se las conseguía - dijo kaoru viendo la cancha.

- interesante - dijo sadaharu anotando en su libreta.

Tezuka iba a hacerle una pregunta a mary cuando un hombre no muy alto se le acerco.

- tiene las copias? - pregunto el hombre cubierto por una sombrilla

- ( sacando de su chaqueta unos papeles) sí - dijo pasándoselos - dásela al mayor ok? No dejes que nadie mas tome cartas en este caso que tenía mucho abierto y se las ingeniaron para comprar a algunas personas.

El hombre asintió volviendo con sus compañeros que ya iban saliendo para llevarse a los demás. Tezuka iba a volver a intentar preguntar algo cuando se escucho un grito de yura. Todos la miraron. Su cabello que antes estaba hacia arriba y esponjado ahora estaba hasta abajo y cayéndose por mechones finos.

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ESTOY QUEDANDOME CALLLLLLLLLVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito horrorizada mientras era llevada hacia fuera desmayada por el impacto de ver su cabello caerse.

Los chicos volvieron a partirse de la risa. El lugar se vació y seguía lloviendo. Las luces del lugar estaban encendidas.

- como sigue tu cabeza kaoru? - pregunto sumire examinándolo

- shhh.. ya no me duele tanto.. - dijo kaoru tocándosela.

- T-T a mi si me duele mi nariz luego de que -.¬ cierto niño bestia me golpeara - dijo momoshiro viendo a ryoma el cual miraba a un lado haciéndose el desentendido.

- ay.. salgamos de aquí abuela que me resfriare - dijo sakuno halando a sumire.

- vayamos a celebrar ! - dijo eiji girándose con la gran sombrilla y golpeando la cabeza de mary al hacerlo - n-n

- ó-o carai pero por que me pegas con la sombrilla? - dijo mary pasándose la mano por su cabeza.

- bueno, que inviten la cena los que ganaron - dijo ryoma mirando a eiji y a oishi con malicia.

- shhh.. estoy de acuerdo con el niño bocón. - dijo kaoru mirando al lado contrario de ryoma mientras este caminaba hacia el.

- o.ó como me llamaste víbora ridícula? - pregunto ryoma enojado

- ò-ó sshhh largo de mí vista !

- me niego a pagar la cena ! - dijo eiji

- bueno calma que primero hay que pasar por el hospital - dijo tezuka caminando y pasando entre ellos.

Todos lo miraron.

- hospital para que? - pregunto kawamura con un fuji que asentía intrigado a su lado

Tezuka pasó por el lado de eiji tomando la muñeca derecha de este. Justo cuando hizo esto eiji lanzo un grito de dolor espeluznante.

- para esto - dijo tezuka caminando con eiji que era arrastrado por el - y para esto.. (tocando la nariz de momoshiro que lanzo un grito de dolor y un salto hacia atrás) y para esto... (pasa por donde kaoru poniendo una mano en el lado derecho de su cabeza haciendo que este se mordiera los labios por el dolor) etc... - dijo tezuka saliendo del lugar.

- auch auch suéltame por dios tezuka ! llegare muerto si me sigues agarrando ! T-T - decía eiji con una mano sobre la de tezuka que agarraba su muñeca.

Todos empezaron a caminar detrás del capitán y fueron a un hospital cercano donde atendieron a los 3 chicos mas lastimados, a ryoma que tenía un dolor en el tobillo y a horio que estaba sin aire y con el cuello rojo con dos manos marcadas en el.

- o.o a este niño trataron de matarlo - dijo el doctor examinando a horio

- ... hemm no creo.. (se esconde detrás de sakuno) - dijo tomoka avergonzada - ú-ù

Mary y tezuka estaban en un pasillo del hospital tomando café de una maquina.

- la gripe que nos dará para mañana será terrible - dijo mary dando un sorbo a su café.

Tezuka estaba mirando por una ventana mientras finas gotas de agua bajaban por su empapado cabello.

- dime algo... - dijo mirándola por el reflejo de la ventana - eres algo de la policía?

Mary siguió bebiendo del café hasta acabar el vasito y tirarlo a un lado.

- humm. ( tose un poco) veras.. ( se acerca a el mirando por la ventana sin ponerse a su lado) Mi padre es un general y del servicio de inteligencia policial y de investigaciones. - dijo metiendo una mano dentro de su chaqueta - humm el consiguió que hace unos años me dieran un mini entrenamiento para ser una extensión del departamento de inteligencia y investigaciones. Soy una extensión de el y de su cargo. No puedo acceder a muchas cosas pero tengo alguna que otra relación con los que están dentro - dijo viéndolo de reojo.

- entonces trabajas para la policía como extensión?

- no, digamos que si veo algo extraño en algún sitio donde crea que hay manejo de cosas peligrosas, puedo intervenir y avisar a los del departamento.- dijo ladeando la cabeza a un lado - nada mas.

- ( se gira un poco viéndola) con razón toda aquella autoridad el día de la quermés y hoy. Pareces jefa del departamento.

- dios no... lo que pasa es que ( mira a un lado) aman a mi padre y han visto que las cosas que hago son bien echas y me gane la confianza de la mayoría así como también tengo el respaldo total del jefe del departamento - dijo guiando sus ojos negros a la ventana- aun sigo siendo una sombra nada mas.

Tezuka alzo una ceja viéndola con cierta impresión.

- ( lo mira estirándose) jajaja pero lo mío es el arte... - dijo sonriendo - pintar, dibujar.. escribir, bailar, diseñar...( se lleva ambas manos a la cintura) solo utilizo mi respaldo de extensión que tengo para ayudar en los casos que creo necesitan ser intervenidos por la policía y la justicia. Como ese de esos chicos que se me hace más que trampa un peligro.

Tezuka la miro y suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara.

**_Así…como lluvia en el desierto estas aquí,_**

_**En mi...**_

_**Sin ti, he vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir...**_

- cansando? - pregunto mary poniéndole una mano en el hombro

- (asiente bajando su mano) si, no he dormido bien.

_**Vuelvo a nacer, a vivir...**_

_**se despiertan mil colores en mi ser**_

_**por ti.**_

Ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que mary vio a Fuji que iba a acercarse pero se detuvo mirando a un lado.

- jeje.. bueno ( le da una palmada en el hombro a tezuka pasando por su lado) voy a ver a los lesionados - dijo riendo caminando por el pasillo pasando por el lado de fuji sonriéndole y dándole también una palmada en su hombro.

Se fue por el pasillo de la derecha hacia donde los demás. Fuji se acerco sigilosamente donde tezuka.

- (mira de reojo a fuji) todo bien con los chicos?

- ( asiente) sí, solo que eiji y momoshiro están llorando como niñas n-nU - dijo fuji con el cabello un poco pajoso por el frío aire del hospital.

_**Quisiera volar hasta tu lado**_

_**sentir que me llevas de la mano**_

_**quisiera perderme en tu mirada..**_

Tezuka termino su café y se dio unos pasos pasando por el frente de fuji hasta un zafacón donde tiro el vasito. Fuji se quedo en silencio escuchando la lluvia contra la ventana mientras una enfermera pasaba por allí alejándose por el amplio corredor.

- Syuusuke

- ( gira el rostro) si?

- Mañana en la tarde sale a la venta un libro de uno de mis autores predilectos y habrá una tertulia de una hora con el autor - dijo tezuka metiendo una mano en su mojado bolsillo dándole la espalda a fuji - me acompañas?

- revisare mi agenda.

- ... ( se pasa la mano por la cara bajando el rostro y dando un leve suspiro corto)

Fuji rió un poco.

- es broma, si te acompaño - dijo sonriendo.

- (empieza a caminar) bien - dijo solamente mientras fuji mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Kaoru estaba en una camilla con un vendaje que tomaba su frente y alrededor de la cabeza no muy grueso. Su cabello negro caía sobre los vendajes haciéndolos poco visibles. Kaoru se sentía un poco acosada ya que detrás de el habían unas enfermeras que hablaban de lo lindo y guapo que era.

- shhh... u/ú ( se para de la camilla tomando la chaqueta de seigaku)

Kaoru salió de allí y miro hacia atrás que la mayoría de chicos estaban par de camillas mas delante con momoshiro y eiji que gritaban como locos y eran sujetados por sus compañeros. Caminó por el pasillo saliendo del hospital y se sentó en una silla de afuera. Seguía lloviendo con intensidad. Ya empezaba a sentir su nariz taparse.

_**Y volar...**_

**_Sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo (Y soñar...)_**

**_Llegar a ti , llegar a ti. ( y volar..)_**

_**como palomas en el cielo**_

_**y soñar...**_

-sssh.. más gripa. - dijo en un susurro

- ( abre la puerta saliendo) yo me voy, es sumamente tarde y mis padres deben estar como locos ! - dijo tomoka saliendo con horio y sakuno.

- te llevo a casa tomoka? - pregunto horio

- n-n (asiente y mira a sakuno) nos vemos y cuida de mi príncipe !

- jejje n-nU claro... cuídense y tengan cuidado.

Horio y tomoka se fueron corriendo por la lluvia. Sakuno se quedo mirándolos para después dar un suspiro.

- ahh.. -.- que día.. ( se gira y ve a kaoru en una silla) ...oh..- musito un tanto sorprendida.

Había pasado sin verlo. Kaoru se quedo mirando al frente sin más.

- u.ú es un pesado.. - pensó sakuno ignorándolo y entrando al hospital.

- ssshh... niña rara..- murmuro kaoru.

- ( sale de nuevo caminando hacia el con un bastón en sus manos) ò-ó que dijo!!

- shhh O.o ( se hace para atrás)

Sakuno iba a decir algo cuando cerca de la puerta se escucho a una anciana preguntar que donde estaba su bastón.

- o.o oh no... ( entra rápidamente)

Kaoru suspiro aliviado mientras se escuchaba a sakuno pidiéndole disculpas a la señora y diciendo que lo había tomado para matar a una víbora fea que vio afuera. La señora pregunto que si era muy fea y sakuno dijo que sí, que era muy pero muy fea riendo..

- argg...( gruñe)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- bien, dejemos a eiji aquí en lo que buscan sus medicamentos y vayamos a ayudar a sumire y a kawamura que están luchando con momoshiro - dijo sadaharu a ryoma y a mary que estaban acompañando a eiji en su viacrusis.

Se escuchaban los gritos de momoshiro por todo el lugar.

- que vergüenza por dios.. - dijo ryoma abriendo la cortina y caminando a la de enfrente

Mary y sadaharu salieron dejando a eiji y a oishi a su lado sentando en una silla. Se escuchó a ryoma gritarle un "cállate!" muy fuerte a momoshiro y un golpe también. Luego de esto no se escucho a momoshiro gritar más. Oishi rió un poco mirando a eiji.

- T-T ...

- n-nU vamos eiji.. solo tenías el hueso fuera de sitio...

- T-T pero duele! ( alza su brazo derecho mostrando unos vendajes en la muñeca y parte del brazo con un sujetador azul elástico con dos pinzas metálicas agarradas a los vendajes para que no se suelte)

- jejeje... ( extiende una mano pasando dos dedos por la mejilla amoratada y con banditas de eiji) uh...

_**Hoy se**_

_**que a tu lado hasta el final yo llegare**_

_**lo se...lo se..**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Nacen versos nuevos cada amanecer**_

**_Mi inspiración !_**

_**mi voz !**_

**_eres tú la fuerza que me hace creer_**

_**mi fe...**_

Eiji se quedo mirando los ojos verdes de oishi un largo rato. Otra vez sentía ese molesto mareo y sus tripas encogerse en su estomago. Oishi apoyó el rostro de la cama recostándose allí y viéndolo.

- eiji...( quita su mano poniéndola debajo de su rostro viéndolo) te mentí...y.. te abandone un tiempo. No se que decirte.. - dijo mirándolo con mucha nostalgia - Lo que hice no tiene perdón... y no sabes.. no te imaginas cuanto me duele el corazón por haberte hecho tanto daño.

- oishi tu no..

- no eiji, ( voltea el rostro apoyando su barbilla de las manos que antes estaban debajo de su cara y mirando al frente de la camilla) no me digas que no fue mi culpa porque si lo fue y si lo hice muy mal ( cierra los ojos guardando silencio y tomando aire)

- (mira a un lado) o-ò

Oishi se incorporo frotándose los ojos con una leve sonrisa. Eiji lo miro. Estaba llorando acaso?.

- hice.. que tu.. ( lo mira sonriendo y tomándole su mano) mi amigo derramaras las lagrimas mas puras y adorables que he visto.. y..( toma un poco de aire) lo siento mucho... ojala que ( baja un poco el rostro apretando mas su mano contra la suya) estas que ahora derramo yo sirvan como pago y penitencia a las que tu derramaste hoy y en los días pasados.. - dijo oishi alzando el rostro con unas gruesas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos verdes.

Oishi finalizo esto sin poder hablar más con una sonrisa. Eiji se sintió muy conmovido al ver las lágrimas y la nariz levemente enrojecida de oishi.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- iré por café - dijo sumire suspirando

- nosotros también -.- - dijeron sadaharu y kawamura que estaban agotados por todo el trabajo que les había dado sostener a momoshiro mientras le arreglaban la nariz

- pues vengan - dijo sumire mirando a ryoma- ryoma, quédate con momoshiro, volveremos ahora.

- u.ú claro.. - dijo ryoma amenazando con una inyección con un liquido rojizo a momoshiro.

- T-T no me dejen que es un monstruo ! - suplico momoshiro a lo que ryoma acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo la inyección.

Sumire, kawamura y sadaharu salieron de allí cerrando la cortina. Momoshiro tenía unas banditas en la nariz entablillada.

- ryoma aleja eso de mi !

- -.¬ el doctor dijo que si algo te dolía que te pusieran esto...

- -.¬ si pero no me duele nada !

- ja.. ( sonríe arreglando su gorra) por ahora...

- ó-o ayuda !

- cállate ! u.ú

_**Quisiera volar hasta tu lado**_

_**sentir que me llevas de la mano**_

_**quisiera perderme en tu mirada...**_

Ryoma se tranquilizo y le puso la tapa a la inyección dejándola en una mesita al lado de la camilla.

- momoshiro, no tienes nada en el abdomen por lo de la pelota?

- ( niega) no, solo un moretón - dijo viéndolo - y tu tobillo?

- está bien, solo debo ponerme un ligamento por una semana y ya - dijo ryoma mirando a un lado.

- n-n ah que bien que solo te paso eso ( le pone una mano en la gorra revolviendo esta con su cabello)

Ryoma lo miro frunciendo el seño.

- dime algo, por qué te metiste entre esa pelota si era para mi? - dijo mirándolo acusadoramente

- -.- porque estábamos jugando dobles y esa pelota podía ser para ti o para mi.

- pero venía del lado en el que yo estaba

- bueno pues.. ( se rasca la cabeza despreocupadamente) yo decidí que fuera mía.

Ryoma se quedo viendo a momoshiro y bajo el rostro sonriendo.

- eres un egoísta, quieres todo para ti. - dijo ryoma.

_**Y volar...( y volar) **_

_**Sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo**_

_**Y soñar...( y soñar...)**_

_**Llegar a ti , llegar a ti.**_

_**y volar...**_

_**como palomas en el cielo**_

_**y soñar...**_

Momoshiro acerco su rostro mucho a ryoma a lo cual este se ruborizo bastante.

- no soy egoísta, solo intento ayudar - dijo sonriéndole. - además soy mas grande que tu y es mi...

_**Quisiera volar hasta tu lado**_

_**sentir que me llevas de la mano**_

_**quisiera perderme en tu mirada...**_

- ( tomándola la inyección y quitándole la tapa) -.¬ sigue hablando y veras..

- ... así por las buenas pues...

- sh !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary caminaba por la calle cabizbaja mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ella. Las calles estaban iluminadas por los faroles de las aceras por los que ella pasaba. Había dejado su sombrilla a los chicos. No había nadie en las calles, solo escasos carros pasaban. y es que era tarde. 9 de la noche tal vez. Iba mirando sus zapatos mientras caminaba con un bolso al hombro.

- (cierra los ojos bostezando mientras camina) haaammm... ( se tropieza de frente con un cuerpo abriendo rápidamente los ojos) perdone ! - dijo rápidamente dando un paso para atrás y alzando el rostro.

_**Y volar...( y volarrrrrrrr) **_

_**Y soñar... ( ahh...)**_

Enfrente de ella yuuse la observaba con una gran sombrilla azul. Le sonrió mientras por su cabello plateado largo y su rostro bajaban delgadas gotas de agua.

_**y volar...**_

_**como palomas en el cielo**_

- ah.. usted - dijo mary metiendo unos dedos entre su cabello mojado

- se fue temprano hoy - dijo yuuse abriendo sus ojos verdes intensos.

- he? O.o no tenía materia con usted hoy. - dijo extrañada.

- jm.. ( sonríe de lado un poco) lo se. - dijo.

Mary abrió un poco los ojos.

- he.. ok yuuse, eres mas raro de lo que yo pensaba... - dijo mary pasando por su lado y empezando a caminar.

Mary volvió a caminar cabizbaja mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo que ya empezaba a temblar. Se sorprendió a notar que ya no se estaba mojando y alzo la vista hacia arriba para ver si paraba de llover.

_**y soñar...**_

_**llegar a ti... oh... llegar a ti. LLEGARRRR A TIIIII ! ( y volar...)**_

_**oh.. yo quiero volar contigo ! ( y soñar..)**_

_**ah... aah ah...**_

- te acompaño hasta tu casa, hace mucho que no voy - dijo el profesor con su sombrilla sobre el y ella.

- ( lo mira de reojo)...( mira al frente empezando a caminar) bien..- dijo sin mas mientras yuuse comenzaba a caminar también con unos libros en su otra mano.

_**Llegar a ti...hu.. huu..**_

_**Llegar a ti...**_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola ¡! Chicos, esto en gran parte lo hizo mary y hasta yo estoy O.O. No me canso de leer este capitulo ni yo mismo. xD_

_No pues ojala le halla gustado, a mi me encanto la verdad. Entre este y el anterior estoy emotivo jejje. _

_Besos a todos y todas. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Mi maestra de poesía: Entre versos, juegos y la vida._**

Tezuka estaba en su clase de español escribiendo un poema que estaba en la pizarra. Estaba concentrado escribiendo mientras algunos del salón cuchicheaban. El profesor termino de escribir el poema, poniendo al final el nombre del autor. Se sentó en su escritorio revisando por la unidad en que iban.

Tezuka terminó de escribir y se quedo observando fijamente al profesor.

- ... o.oU (alza la cabeza viendo a tezuka nervioso).. he.. termino joven Kunimitsu?

- sí profesor. - Dijo con seriedad

- hamm.. estem.. bueno venga acá para que lleve esto a la dirección. - dijo el profesor cerrado un fólder.

Tezuka se paro de su asiento y camino al frente siendo mirado por algunos alumnos. El profesor le paso el fólder a tezuka.

- llévelo y diga que es la calificación de los exámenes pasados bien? - pregunto el profesor viendo a tezuka.

- sí. - dijo sin mas caminando a la puerta y saliendo.

El profesor dio un suspiro. Ese chico le causaba tensión.

Tezuka caminaba por los corredores. Estaban vacíos y por cada aula que pasaba escuchaba diferentes maestros dando diferentes clases.

- Syuusuke, no entiendo eso de los logaritmos

- es fácil, puedo enseñarte en el receso

- ( emocionada) ay gracias ! eres tan lindo Syuusuke

Tezuka se detuvo observando a fuji que salía con una chica de un aula charlando y que empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

-...(sigue caminando)

Tezuka luego de hacer lo pedido volvió al aula donde todos lo miraron sonriendo. Algo raro pasaba.

- oh ! a quien buscábamos ! - dijo el profesor.

- ... _( tezuka)_

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Era receso y ryoma entró a la cafetería, No había tantas personas.

- hey ! echizen ! aquí - le gritó momoshiro desde una mesa vacía donde solo estaba el.

Ryoma camino hasta llegar ahí. Se sentó frente a momoshiro que estaba muy sonriente.

- no comerás nada? - pregunto momoshiro tomando una lata de refresco de la mesa y abriéndola

- no, no tengo hambre - dijo ryoma secamente.

- bueno n-n

Momoshiro siguió comiendo, sonriendo y tarareando una canción. Qué le pasaba?. Ryoma alzo una ceja viéndolo. Pero supo que algo no andaba bien cuando vio que momoshiro en su bandeja de comida no tenía un biscochito de chocolate sino una de vainilla.

- muy bien momoshiro, que es lo que pasa? - pregunto ryoma viéndolo

- o.o he?

- ( señala el biscochito de vainilla) eso lo dice todo -.-

- jajajajajaja ( ríe a mas no poder con una mano en la nuca) estas loco echizen, solo quise cambiar de sabor hoy - dijo evitando la mirada de ryoma y siguiendo con la comida.

- ¬¬ momo...

Momoshiro alzo sus ojos y suspiro viéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

- ah.. bien.. ( sonríe mucho mas) te lo diré porque estoy muy emocionado por ello. - dijo

- hum.. y que es lo que pasa? - pregunto ryoma ya un poco interesado.

- n-n voy a tener una cita con una chica de mi clase de historia.

Ryoma se echo para atrás volviendo a mirar con desinterés a momoshiro.

- vamos ryoma.. no pongas esa cara que es algo serio. Esa chica me gusta.

- aja si, bueno y cuando es la cita?

- el domingo en la mañana - dijo momoshiro ruborizado tenuemente y sonriendo mas que antes

- ...uh.. que romántico.. -.- - dijo ryoma parándose.

- o.o oye a donde vas?

- ya se me abrió el apetito, iré por algo, ya regreso.

Ryoma camino por entre las mesas hacia donde estaban las bandejas. Momoshiro se encogió de hombros y vio que kaoru entraba. Su amigo kaoru!. Cuanto disfrutaba molestándolo.

- jijijijij ( ríe malvadamente) MAMUSHI ! VIBORITA VEN ACA ! - grito momoshiro siendo visto por todos.

Todos luego de ver a momoshiro miraron a kaoru que estaba más que ruborizado.

- shhh.. ese momoshiro.. me las pagara... - musito mientras caminaba hacia donde el.

Mamushi se sentó en la mesa al lado de momoshiro.

- shhh ¬¬ te había dicho que me avergüenzas? - pregunto kaoru a momoshiro

- ¬¬ agradece que soy tu amigo que si fuera otro te dejaría solo. - dijo momoshiro

- uy.. que miedo...

- ves? por eso es que tu y yo tenemos problemas.

Momoshiro y kaoru empezaron una nueva discusión. Sakuno y horio entraron a la cafetería sentándose en una mesa un poco más adelante que momoshiro y kaoru. Ambos tenían cara de preocupación.

- o.o oye mamushi, que estará pasando? - pregunto momoshiro mirando a horio y sakuno que hablaban casi en susurros y miraban a un lado con tristeza.

- sshhh no se, ve y pregunta -.¬ - dijo kaoru

- -.¬ víbora amargada y prepotente...

En la mesa de sakuno...

- Bueno horio.. yo iré al hospital luego de clases, faltaré a las practicas - dijo sakuno suspirando

- Yo debo quedarme. Tengo un taller de ingles porque ando muy mal pero desde que termine también iré - dijo horio

Sakuno miro a un lado. A horio le dio la impresión de que iba a llorar.

- oye sakuno no te pongas así ( se pone en pie) ya regreso, iré por algo de comer y beber para ambos.

Horio camino hasta donde estaban las bandejas para irse a servir algo.

- .. ( suspira bajando la cabeza contra la mesa) tomoka...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji se encontraba en un área verde y de árboles de la escuela cerca del lugar donde hacían deportes. Miraba a los lados con cierta desesperación.

- ó.o tengo hambre... ( se pone una mano en el estomago dando saltitos a los lados) T-T donde esta mary? me dijo que me traería almuerzo !

Eiji dio unos pasos al frente mirando a los lados. Detrás de el había un árbol grande. Estaba en los límites de la escuela. Se alzaba una verja que indicaba que en esa parte, ya la escuela no continuaba. Eiji se disponía a irse cuando escucho un ruido del árbol que estaba detrás de el. Se acerco sigilosamente.

- o.o se mueve...

- ( sale colgada de una rama por las piernas extendiendo un paquete a eiji) holaaaaaa n-n sorry por tardar..- dijo mary de cabeza en la rama viendo a eiji.

- haaaaa ! O.O ! ( corre hasta donde ella tratando de cubrirla) por dios ! que haces colgada así de aquí !

- ( le da la bolsa) tuve que subirme por la verja, durare poco aquí porque debo volver a la universidad.

Eiji tomo el paquete y lo abrió.

- T-T que cosa mas rica ! el cubano !

- jajajajajaaja sip. Te lo comerás entero?

- ( niega con la cabeza tapando la bolsa) no, le daré a los chicos para que prueben y les de envidia n.n

- (ríe un poco extendiendo la mano hacia la cabeza de el) como estas?

Eiji se acerco tomando un brazo de mary.

- bien, todo bien. - dijo sonriéndole - oye bájate de ahí que si te caes te partirás la nuca

- jejje el niño de las acrobacias diciéndome que me baje de una rama, que raro he?

Oishi caminaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas por donde estaban eiji y mary.

- oye oishi, crees que podamos conseguir los informes de ciencias? - pregunto una chica de lentes y pelo corto a su lado

- claro, solo tenemos que ir al lugar que dijo el profesor - dijo oishi sonriéndole

- que bueno es tener a oishi de presidente de la clase n.n - dijo un chico abrazándolo por el hombro.

Los demás rieron mientras caminaban. La chica que iba al lado de oishi se detuvo.

- o.o oigan muchachos, ese no es kikumaru? - pregunto echándose a un lado.

- ( se suelta de oishi) oye si ! y esta con una chica ! - dijo el chico que antes bromeaba con oishi

- (suspira) ah.. todos los chicos lindos tienen novias fuera de aquí u.u - dijo una rubia de pequeños rizos con una mano en la mejilla lamentándose.

- jejej no muchachos, no es su novia, es una amiga - dijo oishi sonriéndoles-

- bah, te tragas ese cuento todavía oishi? es uno de los mas viejos - dijo otro chico pasando al frente.

- es cierto - dijo otra- además, si es su amiga que hacen tan apartados de la escuela, en este lugar y solos?

Mientras...

- bien eiji, debo irme, te veré en la tarde para ir a la tienda que me dijiste si? - dijo mary arreglándose un poco en la rama en la que se sostenía por las piernas.

- claro. - dijo eiji.

Eiji le sonrió bastante a lo que mary alzo una ceja riendo.

- humm siento que tienes algo que decirme kikumaru - dijo riendo entre dientes.

- hemm.. ( mira a los lados levemente ruborizado) realmente si. Es algo un poco complicadito n/nU

- jajaja.. algo me dice que por el contrario es muy fácil, ya me imagino lo que es ( le guiña un ojo)

Eiji le tomo el rostro con las manos y ella los brazos para sostenerse.

- o.ó no seas mala y ya vete que se te hará tarde y yo tengo hambre - dijo eiji

- n-n adiós ( le da un beso en la punta de su nariz) te veo en la tarde.

- ( ruborizado) bien y trae tu moto que me gustó n-n

- jejejej ok, suerte.

Eiji la soltó y se echo para atrás. Mary se impulso hacia delante sentándose en la rama y luego se metió entre las hojas y ramas por las que había salido.

- o.o ( rascándose la cabeza) esta muchacha esta mas loca que yo - dijo eiji tomando la bolsa del suelo y sacando su comida - n-n que rico comeré ! iré a la cafetería a darle envidia a momoshiro ¬¬ jijijijij

Eiji se fue corriendo por la derecha, entrando al área de deportes y luego a un edificio de la escuela. Mientras, oishi y los amigos estaban mirando.

- ves oishi? es la novia, le dio un beso y le trajo el almuerzo - dijo el chico a su lado

- oye pero es universitaria.. - dijo una chica - no sabía que le gustaban las chicas más grandes

- eiji terminara pronto y ya cuando este en la universidad con ella, eso de que el en secundaria y ella en universidad no se vera tan grande chicas - dijo otro chico alzando un dedo.

- n-nU he..sigamos con lo nuestros.. - dijo oishi empezando a caminar y hablando del trabajo que tenía con ellos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la cafetería, fuji, kawamura y sadaharu estaban a la mesa con kaoru, momoshiro y ryoma. Todos estaban mirando sorprendidos a ryoma que llevó una bandeja de comida que solo se podía igual a momoshiro.

- ñam..ñam.. ñam... ( comiendo y mirando a los demás con la boca llena) ..que? - pregunto ryoma mientras comía

- he.. ryoma pero que te pasa amigo? - pregunto momoshiro impresionado y señalando toda la comida - tu no comes así o.o

- u-ú pues hoy si, y déjame en paz - dijo mientras devoraba toda su bandeja

- (sonriendo con una mano en su mejilla) que tierno se ve - dijo fuji

- shhhh...ya ryoma esta embarazado... anda con cambios de humor, comiendo mucho, irritable..(asiente mirando a un lado) síntomas de embarazo - dijo kaoru con una sonrisa muy leve y malvada en sus labios.

- ( terminándose su soda) humm leí en una revista de mi mamá que también los mal de amores dan con esas mismas cosas y los cambios hormonales- dijo kawamura siendo mirados por todos.

- oh si, es cierto - dijo sadaharu mirando a ryoma que estaba a su lado.

Ryoma alzo el rostro con este lleno de migajas de comida. Momoshiro se llevo una mano a la boca para no reír.

- o.ó déjenme en paz ! ( sigue comiendo con rapidez)

- hola chicos, - dijo oishi llegando con una bandeja de comida muy baja en calorías para el gusto de momoshiro.

- o.o ( se para mirando el almuerzo del sub capitán) pan integral, yogurt sin calorías, queso crema? jugo de naranja natural y azúcar de dieta? O.o ( mira a oishi) oishi, si comes 3 veces esta comida puede que a los 2 días tengas anemia crónica.

- estas a dieta oishi? - pregunto sadaharu mirándolo con interés.

- jejjee algo.. es que comencé a ir al gimnasio en las noches - dijo sentándose.

- ven? tienen que ser como oishi que lleva una vida saludable - dijo sadaharu a lo que kaoru lo miro de reojo - ahh jeje y como kaoru que todos los días corre kilómetros.

- shhhh.. exacto.

- si, y ( mira a ryoma directamente) no deben ser como cierto niño ansioso y posiblemente embarazo que tengo enfren...

Momoshiro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque ya tenía una cucharada de puré de papas en su ojo derecho cortesía de ryoma. Fuji como siempre disfrutando de las desgracias de los otros se rió moderadamente y con recato.

- u.ú ( se para de la mesa con la bandeja) ya regreso - dijo ryoma marchándose.

- ...( se quita con los dedos el puré de papa del ojo)...

- shh...(aguantándose la risa)

- ECHIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! (se para golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su mano) Ò-Ó

Ryoma se giro impresionado justo cuando ponía la bandeja de su almuerzo donde iba, cerca de la puerta. Momoshiro se lanzo corriendo hacia el.

- o.o ! ( sale corriendo)

- ESPERA RYOMAAAAAAAA ! (pasa corriendo por el lado de los postres y toma un yogurt de fresa de inmediato)

Ambos chicos salieron como balas de la cafetería y al momoshiro salir, que era el último, se vio como eiji se hizo a un lado de la puerta dejándolo pasar.

- que cosa es esta? - preguntaba eiji entrando a la cafetería y mirando de reojo por donde se habían ido ryoma y momo.

- esos chicos son un caos - dijo fuji mirando a eiji que se sentaba a su lado

- u.u y yo que traía mi almuerzo para darle envidia a momoshiro - dijo eiji sacando el almuerzo de la bolsa.

- o.o wao.. que sándwich tan grande - dijo kawamura mirando.

- n--n shiii y tiene papas, soda y kepchup ! - dijo feliz eiji.

- shhh.. ( se pone en pie) me voy a la biblioteca

Kaoru se marcho y solo ahí fue que se hizo una gran pregunta...

- ( llevándose un lápiz a la boca) y donde está tezuka? -pregunto sadaharu.

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

- Lo deje en el salón de estudios hace unos minutos - dijo oishi - tiene una tarea que no me quiso contar de literatura pero me dijo que necesitaba mucha privacidad para ello.

- ( da una gran mordida a su sándwich ensuciándose la boca) o.o ...

Los chicos miraron a eiji riendo un poco mientras este masticaba.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En un salón amplio donde habían escaleras y los asientos eran en amplias mesas que estaban alrededor de donde el profesor daría la clase, estaba tezuka con 4 libros, una libreta. La libreta estaba en blanco pese a que tezuka estaba en una posición como si escribiera.

- ...( mete unos dedos en su cabello)..no sirvo para este tipo de cosas.. - dijo tezuka soltando el lápiz con frustración.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ( entra corriendo al vestidor cerrando la puerta de inmediato)...

Ryoma se encerró en los vestidores. Hace unos segundos que no era perseguido por momoshiro.

- ahh..ahhh... ( suspira tomando bocanadas de aire) seguro.. se canso de perseguirme.

Ryoma se sentó en el sombrío vestidor ya que no entraba mucha luz por las ventanas cerradas. Se quedo mirando el suelo con el seño fruncido.

- (se pone una mano en la cara) ah.. no se que pasa conmigo. - dijo

- ( derramando el yogurt en la cabeza de ryoma) n-n yo tampoco pero ya que importa? - dijo momoshiro con una mano en su cintura.

Ryoma se quitó la mano de la cara mientras por esta empezaba a bajar el viscoso y frío yogurt con los trocitos de fresa. Cuando el yogurt bajo a su boca lamió esta mirando de reojo a momoshiro.

- seguro tenías rato aquí - dijo ryoma parándose y viéndolo.

- jajajajaa algo así - dijo momoshiro sonriendo mas y tirando el envase vació a un lado - sabe bien ryoma?

- ( pasa un dedo por su cara y luego prueba el yogurt) humm prefiero el natural...- dijo sin mas - a este aun le falta mucho - dijo con cierta burla de las mismas palabras.

- oye ryoma, ahora me dirás que te pasa? Tienes días actuando de una manera que tiene a todos extrañados. - dijo momoshiro mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

Ryoma dio unos pasos por el vestidor mientras el yogurt bajaba por su cabello y cara.

- ( mirándolo de reojo) esa cara de preocupación se le quitaría si supiera que todo es su culpa - pensó ryoma.

- que pasa? no me dirás? ( se sienta mirándolo)

Ryoma suspiro. Se lo iba a decir. Le contaría el sueño porque ya que el estaba frustrado, no estaba de mas frustrar al causante también. Tal vez eso disminuiría su propia frustración viendo la de momoshiro.

Ryoma se sentó en el suelo frente a el que estaba en una banqueta viéndolo. Tomo una toalla de un lado secándose el rostro y la cabeza

- jajaj momoshiro, te contaré un sueño que tuve la noche después de que dormiste en mi casa y entenderás por que mi manera de actuar. Me gustará ver tu cara de frustración - dijo ryoma con una malvada sonrisa en sus amplios labios.

- ryoma... no me digas que tu imaginación con la víbora esa y yo siguió a algo mas lejos porque me daría algo malo de solo oírlo. - dijo momoshiro con cierto miedo.

- no, para nada. veras.. ( se acomoda) soñé que...

Ryoma empezó a contar el sueño con cierta vergüenza, entrecortadamente y omitiendo partes como de que el beso fue correspondido y todo eso que pudiera culpabilizarlo de algo.

- y ahí fue cuando desperté... - termino diciendo ryoma con una amplia sonrisa.

Momoshiro estaba con la boca abierta sin decir nada.

- que te parece momo? - dijo ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

-...he...bueno.. estem.. ( traga saliva echándose para atrás) hemm... bueno mira..

- ja.. eso pensé.. - dijo ryoma satisfecho parándose del suelo y limpiando su ropa.

- ( sonríe mirando a ryoma) ryoma no sabía que tenías esos deseos ocultos para conmigo jajajajaja

- QUEEEEEEEE! o.ó

- ( se para caminando a la salida sonriendo con una mano en el bolsillo) tranquilo ryoma, si mi cita con la chica que te dije no funciona te daré una oportunidad - dijo momoshiro sacando un poco la lengua y saliendo del lugar riendo.

- arggg... ( aprieta su puño) NUNCAAAAAAAAA EN MI VIDA ! - grito con frustración.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la cafetería solo quedaban eiji y oishi que comía su yogurt.

- entonces estas a dieta oishi? o.o - dijo eiji comiendo papas con kepchup.

- n-nU algo así... - dijo metiendo una cucharada de yogurt en su boca.

- (se termina la ultima papa) no entiendo para que te pusiste en un gimnasio - dijo eiji apoyando su rostro de su mano

- quiero mantener bien mi cuerpo - dijo oishi terminando su yogurt.

- -.- oishi (se para con su bolsa de almuerzo) tu cuerpo esta bien así. Que quieras andar como esos sujetos musculosos y esas cosas pues ya es otra cosa. - dijo

- jejeje te agradezco que pienses que me veo bien - dijo oishi sonriendo con serenidad

- ( señalándose) ...hemm de verdad he dicho que te ves bien? - pregunto

- (asiente con algunas gotitas)

- (se rasca la cabeza) mejor no agrego mas nada.. n-nU

Eiji iba a retirarse cuando la voz de oishi lo detuvo.

- y.. eiji quiero preguntarte algo. - dijo oishi parándose y caminando con el hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Ambos salieron y caminaron hasta los corredores de sus aulas.

- que me quieres preguntar? - pregunto eiji frente a su casillero.

- huumm.. ( tose un poco mirando a un lado) es que quisiera saber cual es tu relación con mary. - dijo viéndolo.

- ( sacando un libro y cerrando el casillero) he, a que te refieres?. - pregunto eiji extrañado recargándose de su casillero

El timbre para volver a clases sonó y ambos tuvieron que esperar que la turba de alumnos entraran a sus aulas ya que no escuchaban bien ni lo que decían. Cuando por fin casi no había personas en el corredor, oishi prosiguió.

- solo que...pensé que tenían algo - dijo

- ( frunce el seño) es raro que venga eso de ti, debiste pensarlo mucho

- realmente si y es que con todo lo de yura, pensé en que nunca te he visto salir con una chica o escucharte hablar de alguna persona como algo especial..- dijo oishi.

Eiji se giro empezando a caminar un poco rápido mientras oishi con cierta impresión lo seguía.

- mary me pregunto mas o menos lo mismo hace unos días y le respondí que no pienso en nadie y que no me gusta nadie - dijo eiji abriendo un aula y viéndolo - es todo, no pienso, no siento, y no salgo con nadie n.n nos vemos - dijo dejando a oishi con las palabras en la boca al tiempo que le cerraba la puerta casi en la cara.

Oishi decidió irse a su clase un poco extrañado por el neko de su amigo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el entrenamiento todos estaban dando vueltas en la cancha, incluso los que no eran titulares. Sumire los observaba. Había pasado una semana exactamente luego de lo sucedido con el club juvenil. Lamentablemente en el partido siguiente que tuvieron, perdieron tanto por no estar preparados como por lo buenos que eran los contrincantes.

- vamos muévanse ! - gritaba sumire

Eiji ya estaba sentado y la mayoría de sus compañeros lo miraban con envidia.

- ese eiji ! como es que termina tan rápido? debería correr al lado de kamio a ver como le queda el ojo o.ó - decía momoshiro

- deja de quejarte que eres muy lento - dijo ryoma pasándole por el lado mientras momoshiro lo miraba pasar

- shhhh ( le pasa a momoshiro mientras este lo observa)

- Calculo que en 5 minutos terminare.. ( le pasa a momoshiro mientras este lo ve)

- n-n ( le pasa a momoshiro) _( fuji)_

- uf uf.. soy el vice y aun así debo hacer esto.. ( le pasa a momoshiro)

- o.ó todos me están pasando ! - grito momoshiro

- aun te falta mucho... ( le pasa a momoshiro nuevamente riendo)

- aaaaaahhhhhhhh ! ( se lanza sobre la espalda de ryoma tirándosele encima) no dejare que te adelantes ! no ! ò-ó

- ahhhhhhhh ! ayudenmeeeee - grito ryoma tratando de arrastrarse por el suelo con momoshiro encima.

La mayoría de las personas en la cancha empezaron a reírse de momoshiro y ryoma.

- n-n parecen dos niños pequeños - dijo fuji bajando la velocidad mientras trotaba.

Mientras, eiji estaba sentado en las bancas de descanso con dos bolas de tennis en cada mano.

- (mira una bola de su mano) me gusta.. ( mira la otra) o no me gusta.. ( vuelve a mirar la anterior) me gusta...( mira la otra) o no me gusta... -.-UUUu - decía una y otra vez eiji.

- que esta haciendo kikumaru? - preguntaba kawamura a sadaharu que corría a su lado

- ( arreglando sus lentes) no lo se.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En un aula seguía tezuka leyendo y escribiendo una que otra cosa.

- ( toca la puerta en el marco de la misma) ocupado?

- ( sin mirar) algo así... (suspira cerrando un libro) Sabes de poemas?

- ( camina hasta llegar a su lado) se hacerlos - dijo

Tezuka se paro del asiento mirando a mary.

- no deberías estar practicando?

- nup, hoy no me toca. Estoy esperando a que mi chiquito termine n.nU

- tu...perdón?

- jejeje eiji, el peke - dijo sonriendo - bien, y cual es el problema con los poemas?

- resulta que fui elegido para abrir el mes de septiembre con un poema. En todo ese mes se estarán declamando poemas y debo hacer uno y no se como. - dijo sentándose - he intentado pero me salen unas cosas que parecen mas pensamientos que otra cosa.

- bueno, los poemas en si son pensamientos.

Mary le puso una mano en el brazo halando.

- ja.. lo primero tezuka es que un poema no se hace en un aula, solo, sentado y aburrido- dijo haciéndolo parar

- como que no?

- créeme, ninguno de esos poetas famosos y recordados hicieron sus mejores obras detrás de un escritorio en una habitación fría sin nadie.

Mary y tezuka salieron por los desolados pasillos. Tezuka cargaba con su libreta. Mary, contrario a lo que tezuka pensaba empezó a subir las escaleras. Frunció el seño preguntándose a donde iba. Mientras subían, Tezuka noto que mary cargaba colgado del cuerpo un estuche. La correa del estuche mary se la había puesto en el hombro izquierdo metiendo el cuerpo por el espacio que hacía con el estuche y dejando colgado el mismo del lado derecho, como si fuera un bolso o mochila. Llegaron al último escalón de todas las escaleras, a la terraza del edificio.

- que haremos aquí? - pregunto tezuka mientras mary abría la puerta por donde entraba un resplandor

- aquí harás el poema - dijo entrando y aguantándole la puerta para que pasara.

Luego de tezuka entrar cerro la puerta y camino por el amplio lugar. La ciudad se veía totalmente y el resto de la escuela también. Mary se pego al alto alambrado de la terraza mirando hacia abajo.

- acomódate tezuka, te enseñare a hacer un poema - dijo mary viéndolo de reojo.

El viento movía el cabello castaño oscuro de tezuka. Dio unos pasos por el lugar y detuvo los ojos en las canchas de tennis de su escuela. Mary lo miro sonriendo.

- será mucho mas fácil para ti hacer un poema - pensó mary sonriendo de lado.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En una habitación amplia de un hospital estaba sakuno con horio a su lado sentada en un sofá. Escuchaban solo el ruido de las maquinas a las que estaba dependida tomoka. La niña que siempre llevaba dos colas a los lados en su cabeza ahora tenía el cabello suelto con uno que otro mechón cayendo por su pálido rostro.

- (se para) iré por.. agua.. - dijo horio saliendo muy despacio de la habitación.

Sakuno lo vio salir. Se veía tan mal y más de una vez en esa tarde lo vio llorar. Sakuno examino la habitación. Habían unas hermosas orquídeas en la mesita al lado de la cama de tomoka.

- tomoka.. ( se lleva un dedo a la boca apretando los dientes contra el mientras trata de no llorar de nuevo) como llegaste a esto?..-musitaba sakuno - si sabías que podías enfermar por qué te quedaste ese día ahí?.

Horio horas antes le había explicado a sakuno que tomoka se había puesto mal debido a toda la lluvia que había recibido. Le dio una pulmonía pero las cosas empeoraron mas aun dos días después del partido cuando comenzó a vomitar todo lo que comía y no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ahora se encontraba en un coma temporal por quien sabe cual razón.

La madre de tomoka irrumpió en la habitación. Estaba deshecha.

- sakuno.. ( se limpia los ojos con un pañuelo) hija... si tienes algo que hacer...

- no.. no, quiero estar aquí - dijo sakuno parándose hacia donde ella.

Se quedaron viéndose, y una vez más, ambas se abrazaron empezando a llorar.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En las canchas, los chicos que no eran titulares estaban jugando. Eiji, ya para continuar con su dilema, decidió examinar a oishi por 6ta vez. Disimuladamente giro el rostro mirando al vice capitán que hablaba con unos chicos y les daba instrucciones de juego. Examino sus facciones, como hablaba, los movimientos cortos que hacía con las manos, la forma en que su nariz enrojecía ante ciertos comentarios y ni hablar de su perfecta sonrisa. Hasta le parecía falsa !

- ( frunce el seño mirando a un lado) maldito ! T-T creo que no tiene defectos ! - Dijo eiji apretando sus puños

Por otra parte estaba fuji lavándose el rostro. Miro todo el alrededor. Le faltaba el capitán. Se seco el rostro despacio, muy despacio dejando algunos momentos el rostro contra la toalla.

- ahh.. (suspiro profundamente quitándose la toalla y regresando a la cancha) Syuusuke...estas mal.. muy mal.. - se dijo caminando.

Ryoma estaba que no pegaba una con momoshiro. Estaban jugando un partido y no lograba concentrarse. Pensaba en lo que le dijo momoshiro luego de contarle el sueño. Era en serio? No le dio trauma ni nada?. A caso sería que había pensado hacerle algo así antes a el? o le pareció normal? o es que el se estaba poniendo loco y necesitaba ayuda religiosa, siquiátrica y … ?

- ha! ( le da a la pelota con la raqueta)

- cancha de tennis llamando a ryoma, responda ! - decía momoshiro imitando la voz de un locutor mientras corría y devolvía la bola con una sonrisa.

- hijo de su.. mírenlo ( corre y devuelve la pelota) esta como si nada el condenado. Y yo? perfecto, descerebrándome cada día mas. (vuelve a devolver la pelota) pero es que hasta pienso que eso tuvo que ver con lo que paso con sakuno en la cita. - pensaba ryoma mientras corría de un lado a otro - Sinceramente, debería inventarse una ley para meter preso a personas que invadan espacios privados en cosas como sueños, sentimientos y esas cosas. - pensaba - que desgracia y lo peor es que tengo que verlo TODOS los santos días...

Momoshiro la estaba pasando en grande porque notaba que ryoma estaba echo un 8 en sus pensamientos aunque estaba jugando casi como siempre pero para el era fácil saber que no era así ya que ryoma estaba jugando demasiado callado con el.

- ( deja pasar la bola)

- que haces momoshiro ? - grito ryoma impactado

- o.o mira.. ahí esta ibu ! - dijo momoshiro señalando detrás de ryoma.

Ryoma no se lo creía pero se giro despacio y si ! era ibu y andaba solo. Camino hasta donde sumire.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka estaba esperando los consejos de mary. Hasta cuando estaría ella ahí sin decir nada?

- hemm.. mary, cuando empezaremos? - dijo tezuka sentado contra la puerta.

- hu? o.o ... ( se gira mirándolo) yo pensé que estabas en eso

- ...

- jejejje :P ya.. no te enojes..

Mary camino a la derecha.

- tezuka los poemas son todo. Los poemas es esta terraza, esta vista, yo, tu, la escuela, tus sentimientos, lo que te gusta y lo que no, tus vivencias...la de otros.. todo - dijo mirándolo de reojo - ningún poeta se sentó detrás de un escritorio a esperar que le llegara algo a la mente y a escribir de ello.

- no?.. y como fue entonces? - pregunto tezuka simplemente sin ocultar que no entendía.

- ellos se sentaban a sentir el viento como acariciaba su cuerpo, miraban su alrededor mugriento de humanidad y mano del hombre, miraban los labios gruesos o finos o tal vez no perfectos de sus parejas y sentían el maravilloso néctar que saboreaban a la hora de besarlos - dijo mary viéndolo.

Tezuka estaba con los ojos mas abiertos que de costumbre.

- hemm.. mary, no pienso salir con usted – dijo con mucha seriedad

- ...( corre hasta donde el tomándolo por la ropa) TONTOOOOOOOOOOOO O.Ó COMO SE LE OCURRE? ( lo mueve de un lado a otro) lo que trato de decir es que los poemas son el contraste que hacen las cosas. Como en lo bello hay más que eso. En la tristeza, en lo material, en lo visible y lo sensible. Los poemas son todo eso pasado a letra tezuka. - dijo mas calmada soltándolo - -.-UUU

- ( con una mano en la cabeza) ah.. yo pensé que tratabas de seducirme. - dijo mirando a un lado con un asomo muy leve de una sonrisa

- u.ú ya quisieras.. -dijo mary arreglando su uniforme- en fin tezuka, lo que quiero que entiendas es que los poemas es todo lo que tu quieras que sea. Tú puedes hacer de lo que tú quieras un poema. Solo debes enfocar tu interés en algo y transformarlo en un poema.

-... tiene que ser romántico? - dijo moviendo su libreta

- jum.. ( da unos pasos alzando una mano) en esta mano esta mi ultima carta, la de mi victoria anhelada. Luego de caminar por este pedazo de tierra y divulgar sus penas, he concebido la mayor de las verdades y en mi mano la tengo ( cierra su mano y lo golpea despacio contra su pecho mirando de reojo a tezuka mientras los rayos un poco rojizos daban en su rostro) la muerte es la verdad y el camino de este desamor y de esta tierra sin sabor ni pavor. - finalizo mary bajando la mano.

Tezuka que en un principio pensó que mary le hablaba a el estaba atónito observándola. Sintió como el corazón le daba un golpe y frunció un poco el seño.

- y no tezuka, un poema no siempre es romántico, sabes por que?

- porque.. la vida no siempre es romántica - dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Mary se sacó el estuche y lo abrió agachada.

- empieza entonces a hacer el poema y tomate tu tiempo ( saca un violín del estuche y camina al frente pegándose del alambrado) tomate tu tiempo porque el tiempo no te tomará a ti - dijo mary colocando el violín en posición y empezando a tocarlo.

Una melodía suave y melancólica empezó a escucharse por toda la seigaku. La tonada a veces era alta y a veces baja, y daba cierta ansiedad a todo los que empezaron a escucharla incluyendo a tezuka.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ( alza el rostro) escuchan eso? - dijo sadaharu dejando de escribir.

Las personas que jugaban y los que estaban en otras cosas empezaron a guardar silencio extrañados.

- me estoy volviendo loco o estoy escuchando una melodía de violín - dijo ibu al lado de sumire que estaba extrañada mirando a todos lados.

- ah... miren quien está aquí, el que casi me deja tuerto - dijo ryoma parándose frente a ibu

Ibu con mucha calma bajo sus ojos viendo a ryoma.

- no has echo yoga verdad? si sigues así tu vida se desequilibrará - dijo sin mas ibu

-... ( se gira) Llegas tarde entonces

- debí imaginármelo - dijo ibu

- cállense los dos y díganme que es eso - dijo sumire irritada - ah.. odio los violines... -.-

- en serio entrenadora? - pregunto oishi - son muy lindos

- no oyes eso? es una melodía para hacer llorar ! - dijo sumire - esos instrumentos están hechos para todos los sentimientos angustiosos y tristes que existen.

-shhhh.. ( mira hacia arriba)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka seguía mirándola sin aun escribir nada. La melodía lo estaba enloqueciendo en cierto modo. Le estaba dando una ansiedad desconocida por comenzar a escribir pero no sabía que ni como.

- vamos tezuka, olvídate de que estoy aquí - dijo mary sin parar de tocar - piensa en tus padres... en los veranos e inviernos que han pasado juntos.. en tus amigos.. en las veces que te has sentido ser nada en este mundo, en cuando has creído que no tienes mas salida, en el color del mar, en tus compañeros del club de tennis. - dijo mary viéndolo de reojo - Sabías que las personas que conoces en la vida el cerebro las asocia con algo? por eso es que a veces cuando comes algo o sientes cierta cosa te llega a la mente una persona. Así que repasa a todos tus seres queridos uno por uno a ver si uno te trae algo bueno o malo a la mente que te impulse a escribir.

Tezuka repaso. pensó en su padres y familiares, en su infancia, en sus juegos de tennis, en como se sintió cuando se lesionó el brazo, pensó en los animales que le gusta, en su jobbie favorito.. en sus amigos.. uno por uno..

En peso a escribir por fin. Mary sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos tocando con más animosidad y fuerza.

- tezuka necesita un incentivo y esta música hará que no pare de escribir.. - pensó mientras tocaba un poco mas rápido pero con sutileza.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los chicos no pudieron seguir con el entrenamiento porque sumire dijo que no aguantaba ese sonido.

- -.- me voy.. esto es horrible

- pero entrenadora ! - dijo oishi tratando de detenerla

- además, la amiga de sakuno esta en el hospital y sakuno esta allá - dijo

Los chicos se impresionaron mucho. Ryoma miro donde siempre estaba horio y tomoka y no los vio.

- y quien esta en el hospital? - pregunto kawamura

- es tomoka, le dio una pulmonía por mojarse el día del juego con el club juvenil y para colmo de males le dio algo mas que no la dejaba comer ni moverse y ahora esta en coma - dijo sumire viendo la cara de sorpresa y preocupación de todos.

Ryoma frunció el seño y dio un paso hacia donde sumire.

- donde es el hospital? - pregunto siendo mirando por todos

- Hospital central dr: T.Hiru - dijo sumire - por?

- ( alza mas al rostro) iremos en cuanto terminemos aquí - dijo mirando de reojo a los demás - tomoka nos apoya en cada encuentro y ahora tenemos que mostrarle gratitud por ello - dijo.

Los chicos no lo podían creer bien aun.

- ssshh...en serio? ( girándose un poco y viéndolo de reojo) no me sorprendería si viniera de otra persona - dijo kaoru

- T-T e..e..echizen ! ( lo abraza con fuerza revolviendo su cabello con todo y gorra) T-T sabía que tenías corazón !

- o.ó ! claro que tengo corazón ! que esperabas ? - grito tratando de safarse de momoshiro

- por mi parte yo me voy.. ( se da la vuelta) gracias por su tiempo entrenadora - dijo ibu

- o.o ohhh ( señalando a ibu con un dedito) es el que casi deja a echizen sin ojo ! - dijo eiji

- o.o ! eiji ! - dijo oishi bajándole el dedo

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary que seguía tocando se quedo mirado a ibu, lo podía ver y distinguir por el uniforme de la fudomine.

- y el niño budista que hace aquí? - pensó mientras tocaba.

Tezuka tenía ya casi una página llena. Se detuvo en el penúltimo verso. Se puso en pie y se poso al lado de mary la cual lo miraba con cierta sorpresa. Los ojos miel de Tezuka se quedaron viendo hacia abajo.

- (sonríe) esto si que es novedad...un capitán de un equipo de tennis escribiendo poemas - pensó mary.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sumire se marcho dejando a entender que los esperaría en el hospital.

- shhh.. ( se sienta en una banca de descanso) odio los hospitales... - dijo kaoru encorvado hacia delante con los brazos apoyados de sus piernas

- pero debes ir a apoyar a la amiga de tu novia - dijo con mucha naturalidad e inocencia kawamura

- sssssssssssshhhhhhhh ! ( se para de golpe apuntando a kawamura) que dijiste? ¡¡¡

Kawamura se echo hacia atrás con miedo.

- toma kawamura ( le pone la raqueta en sus manos) u.ú acábalo y hazlo entrar en razón - dijo momoshiro alejándose con las manos en la nuca

- NOVIA NOVIA NOVIA ! - comenzó a gritar kawamura riendo con mucho brío

- que?¡¡¡ ssshh !quieres pelea ?

- JAJAJAJAJA NO SOLO DIGO QUE LA NIETA DE LA ENTRENADORA ES TU NOVIA ! (ríe señalándolo con la raqueta)

- ahora veras...

Kaoru empezó a correr por todo el lugar detrás de kawamura el cual gritaba "kaoru tiene novia" una y otra vez.

Mientras, ryoma e ibu tenían, como es costumbre, un duelo de miradas.

- bien bien ( suena con fuerza un silbato) Vamos al entrenamiento ! todo que no sea titular que haga el favor de salir de la cancha - dijo oishi con voz de mando. - Sadaharu, trae tus jugos

- en seguida - dijo sonriendo

Sadaharu salió de la cancha junto con los otros que no eran titulares. Los que si lo eran se detuvieron de todo lo que hacían mirando acusadoramente a oishi.

- o.oUUU ...que.. pasa...? - pregunto

- ¬¬ tu beberás el jugo de inui también... - dijo eiji a su lado

- he.. ejem.. pues..

- n-n ( grita con ambas manos a los lados de su boca) oyeron ? oishi tomara un vaso gratuito del jugo ! - grito eiji a lo que los demás aplaudieron.

- u.uUUu estoy empezando a dudar de tu amistad kikumaru - dijo oishi con una mano en la cintura y otra en la cabeza

- n-n jejjeje (le pone ambas manos en el rostro) tu sabes que te quiero oishi ! n-n -dijo eiji sonriendo

Oishi alzó el rostro viendo con cierta impresión a eiji a lo cual eiji se ruborizo levemente y se alejo mas que rápido de oishi.

- hee.. jejejej tu sabes que.. que.. eres como. un hermano para mi oishi.. si si.. he.. ( mira a los lados y grita corriendo hacia momoshiro) momoshiro me llamabas? n-nUUuu - pregunto mirando de reojo nervioso a oishi

- o.o yo no te...

Eiji no dejó terminar a momoshiro ya que se le subió por la espalda y le tapo la boca.

- n-nU que momo? ahh.. he si si.. eso pensé - decía eiji asfixiando a momo ya que le tenía la mano hasta en la nariz.

Oishi se quedo en una pieza extrañado y solo atino a rascarse la cabeza.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- (cierra la libreta)...

- ( para de tocar el violín viendo a tezuka a su lado)

Tezuka se giro apoyando la espalda del alto alambrado. El viento hizo su cabello hacia delante.

- lo hice.. - dijo mirando la libreta

- aun faltan días para el primero de septiembre, tienes tiempo de hacer mas poemas ( camina hacia el estuche del violín y comienza a guardarlo) este fue solo el comienzo, puedes hacer mas antes del primero de septiembre. Escoge el que mas te guste - dijo mary ya con todo guardado y el estuche acomodado en su cuerpo como en un principio.

Tezuka camino pasando por su lado y la miro de reojo.

- por qué antes no podía? por qué si estaba sentado en silencio, sin distracción en un aula no podía hacer el poema? - pregunto tezuka

- tezuka..(sonríe haciendo su largo cabello negro a un lado de su moreno rostro) los mejores poemas, como dije, fueron concebidos muy lejos de un escritorio. ( da unos paso alrededor de tezuka) fueron concebido luego de una noche de pasión con algún amante en la cama, en un escritorio de oficina luego de un monótono día de trabajo, bajo la lluvia de abril en la estación de un tren, en un banco de un templo mirando la imagen de Jesús en la cruz.. ( se detiene detrás de el viendo su espalda) los mejores poemas son escritos en el lugar donde esta la esencia y el porque del mismo tezuka.

- ... entonces, quiere decir que para poder hacerlo tenía que venir aquí arriba, ver la ciudad, recordar y todo eso - dijo bajando el rostro

- sí. Tezuka, un poeta no es más que aquel que pasa a letra y papel el sentimiento de las cosas. El alma de su alrededor. - dijo caminando hacia la puerta. - vamonos con los chicos.

- espera, - dijo tezuka mirándola fijamente - dime cual ha sido el sitio en el que has escribido tu mejor poema.

Mary abrió la puerta y lo miro girándose un poco.

- en la tina de mi baño - dijo para luego salir de allí.

Tezuka camino a la puerta extrañado. Una tina de un baño?... como? por que?

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka y mary, al llegar a la cancha se quedaron impresionados. Todos los titulares estaban tirados allí en el suelo. Todos incluyendo a sadaharu. Al lado de los "cadáveres" estaban vasos vacíos y otros con un poco de jugo del que sabe hacer muy bien sadaharu.

- hemm... tezuka creo que te quedaste sin equipo...

- ... ( camina por todo el lugar mirando a sus agonizantes compañeros)

Tezuka se detuvo frente al cuerpo de fuji que estaba boca arriba.

- tu también? - pregunto con cierta impresión

- ...es..es..( se pone un mano en la boca aguantando las nauseas) es horripilante..asqueroso... nauseabundo.. - dijo fuji acomodándose boca abajo con el cuerpo tembloroso.

- ( agachada a un lado de eiji y picándolo con una ramita) o.o eiji... ( lo pica mas con la ramita) oie eiji ! _(chibi)_ o.o

- _(chibi)_ ;O; aaahhh mary ecchi ! fue horribleeeee ( abraza a la chibi mary la cual cayó sentada en el suelo viendo a tezuka)

- _( chibi)_ bgu..bgu.. ( se aguanta las nauseas agarrándose al pie de tezuka) te..tezuka... ese jugo tenía órganos humanos ! - decía momoshiro llorando agarrado de un pie de tezuka.

- ssshhhh...( se para rápidamente y sale corriendo de la cancha a mas no poder)

- dios.. creo que esta ves si exagere.. - dijo sadaharu de rodillas con las manos apoyadas del suelo y con gran palidez en su rostro.

Poco a poco los titulares se fueron parando uno a uno y salían corriendo como podían. La cancha quedó vacía. Tezuka y mary empezaron a organizar las cosas de los chicos para luego cargarlas y llevárselas a los vestidores.

Tezuka y mary entraron a los vestidores y encontraron a los chicos sentándos algunos en el suelo y otros en las banquetitas de los muros.

-ah.. vamos que.. debemos irnos al hospital.. - dijo kawamura parándose y tomando una toalla

- hospital? - pregunto mary mirando a todos a ver si había salido uno en coma por lo del jugo - o.o aquí están todos.

- no, es que.. - comenzó a decir momoshiro parándose y quitándose la camiseta - tomoka esta hospitalizada por pulmonía y otra cosa extraña. Y el niño generosidad ( señalando a ryoma que estaba sentado detrás de el) dijo que deberíamos ir.

- pues dense prisa, vamos muévanse ! - dijo tezuka a lo cual los chicos obedecieron corriendo a las regaderas.

- -.- ( recargada contra la puerta) ahh..

- ( se sienta en una banqueta cruzando sus piernas y brazos)

- -.o ( abre un ojo mirando a tezuka) que pasa ?

- (hablando en voz baja) ya el miércoles estaremos a primero de septiembre.

- te quedan 5 días entonces - dijo mary sentándose a su lado mientras los chicos en sus regaderas charlaban. - mucha gente verá eso?

- (asiente) Habrán dos tandas. Una en la mañana para una parte de los estudiantes de seigaku que comprende a los chicos de grados bajos y luego del almuerzo que comprende a los grados altos.- dijo – al menos ese es el plan hasta ahora

- jijijiij n-n quisiera ver la cara de los chicos cuando te vean ahí parado.

- (la mira de reojo) solo diré el poema y ya.

Mary sonrió más alzando un dedo y negando con este.

- nop tezuka, declamar no es solo decir el poema y ya.

- como? (la mira con cierta impresión)

- declamar es recitar en voz alta, haciendo movimientos con tus manos, recitar con entonación y con los ademanes convenientes.

Tezuka no lo podía creer. Ya había visto eso pero no se imagino que era declamar.

Los chicos salieron poco a poco de las duchas en toalla y se quedaron viendo a mary.

- o¬o wao... que suerte tengo ! - dijo mary sonriendo y acomodándose viéndolos

- FUERAAAA ! -le gritaron sacándola y echándole agua.

- T-T malos ¡!

A las 4:35 de la tarde los chicos estaban fuera del a seigaku.

- (sobre su moto pasándole el casco a eiji) bueno si me lo permiten me llevare a kikumaru, tenemos que hablar en camino al hospital - dijo mary viéndolos

- nosotros tomaremos el tren de la siguiente cuadra, este nos dejara directo en el hospital - dijo oishi sonriendo

- bien, nos veremos allá - dijo eiji acomodándose el caso ya sentando en la moto -

- bien, vamonos - dijo tezuka empezando a caminar y seguido por los demás.

Mary encendió la motocicleta mirando de reojo a eiji.

- bien.. ( empieza a andar girando hacia la dirección de los chicos) que es lo que me tenías que decir? - pregunto viendo a su copiloto que miraba a un lado sin decir nada

Mary rió un poco acelerando mucho la moto pasando como un rayo por el lado de los chicos.

- Diablos ! esa cosa vuela ! - dijo momoshiro mirando la moto alejarse

- no entiendo como eiji aguanta semejante estrés.. - comentaba oishi mientras caminaba a un lado de tezuka.

- recuerda que tu compañero es un loco que ama las alturas y la velocidad - dijo sadaharu anotando en su libreta sin mirar al frente

- shhh... eso pasa cuando comes muchos dulces.. - dijo kaoru mientras avanzaba.

- aparte de la caries claro está - dijo kawamura alzando un dedo.

- tranquilos que el hobbie de eiji es cepillarse los dientes, creo que ya le advirtieron del señor caries jijijij - dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes.

Todos continuaron charlando menos tezuka que iba al frente y fuji que iba atrás de los demás en silencio. Tezuka miro de reojo a fuji el cual no decía absolutamente nada. Lo mas raro es que tampoco estaba sonriendo, solo estaba ahí. Caminando.

Mientras, Mary y eiji se detuvieron en un semáforo.

- (suspira) bien.. veras mary. Resulta que me esta pasando algo -.- - comenzó a decir eiji

- eiji, por favor, a ti siempre te pasa algo, donde esta lo raro? o.o - dijo mary viéndolo de reojo.

- o.ó mary...

- (se encoge de hombros) jejeje bueno dime entonces

- bien... es que.. ( ve a mary que pone a andar la motocicleta y este al notarlo se agarra de ella) creo que luego de analizar par de días.. semanas las cosas, me he dado cuenta de..humm (mira a los lados) estoy.. emm...

- eiji, por cristo.. dime de una ves.

Mary iba aumentándolo la velocidad pasando entre los autos y eiji de solo pensar en lo que iba a decir le daban unos subidones en el estomago.

- (toma aire) mary es que creo que si me gusta Syuichirou... -/-

Mary freno de golpe en medio de una intersección de calles y al hacerlo eiji casi sale volando al frente.

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! por fin ! - grito girándose y dándole un abrazo- ;O; pensé que este día no llegaría !

- mary ! mary ! ( ve los carros pasándoles por el lado muy de cerca) vuelve a conducir o seremos los próximos en entrar al hospital ! - dijo eiji aterrado.

Mary se giro de inmediato empezando la marcha a más velocidad que antes.

- wwwwwwwiiiiiiii eiji y oishi serán noviossssssssss n-n - grito mary

- noooooooooo ! o/o - dijo eiji aforrándose a ella. - no se lo diré !

- ... (frena de golpe en mitad de la calle de nuevo al tiempo que pasa un carro por su derecha gritándole algo) ¬¬ que?

- u/ú lo que oyes, ( le pone un dedo en la frente a mary echándosela hacia atrás) no-se-lo-di-re - dijo eiji

- ok.. esta bien n-n no tienes que decírselo - dijo mary volviendo a conducir con calma.

Eiji suspiro aliviado mientras mary lo miraba con una sonrisa muy malvada en sus labios.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la habitación donde estaba tomoka, Su madre, sus pequeños hermanitos, Sumire, horio y sakuno estaban sentados mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de tomoka. Horio que trataba de animarlas y ponerles conversación ya se había rendido.

- mami.. mami por que hermanita no despierta? - pregunto uno de los pequeños halando la ropa de la madre de tomoka

Sumire giro el rostro a un lado con mucha lastima mientras que sakuno nuevamente volvía a humedecer sus ojos.

- (conteniendo las lagrimas) ah...no es nada niños.. despertara.. - dijo la madre cargando a uno en sus brazos y a otro en sus piernas.

Los chicos de seigaku tocaron la puerta y la abrieron un poco. Horio y los demás se giraron mirándolos.

- Buenas tardes.. - dijo tezuka que era el primero en entrar seguido por los demás.

- oh.. Buenas tardes.. - dijo la madre de tomoka poniéndose en pie con ambos pequeños cargados - ustedes deben ser del club de tennis.

- así es señora - dijo oishi viéndola con una sonrisa serena para luego mirar a tomoka - que fue lo que paso?

Kaoru que era el ultimo en entrar cerro la puerta detrás de si. La madre de tomoka nuevamente se sentía ahogar por el llanto y no pudo responder.

- como les dije chicos.. - empezó a decir sumire - tomoka sufrió de una pulmonía debido a todo la lluvia que tomo el día del partido. Luego empeoro debido a una anemia y falta de vitaminas. Esta en coma y esperan que despierte. - dijo sumire.

Los chicos se acercaron poco a poco a donde tomoka. Ryoma no podía creer que la chica que siempre gritaba eufórica en los partidos de el, le hacia almuerzos y lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza estuviera en ese estado. Verla con esos aparatos realmente le hizo sentir algo muy profundo. Se giro caminando al sofá y sentándose al lado de sakuno.

- ah.. (sonríe un poco) aprovechare que están aquí e iré a llevar a casa a cenar a los niños y a que descansen - dijo la madre de tomoka acercándose a la puerta.

- no se preocupe, estaré aquí hasta que usted vuelva - dijo sumire a lo que la madre le respondió con una sonrisa débil y forzada.

La madre de tomoka se retiro en silencio con los pequeños. Justo cuando ella salio mary y eiji entraron mirando a los chicos.

- (cierra la puerta detrás de si) como está? - pregunto eiji viendo a sumire

- (niega con la cabeza sentándose en una silla enfrente al sofá donde estaban horio, sakuno, ryoma y en ese momento kaoru) no muy bien eiji..

Kawamura y fuji se alejaron sentándose en el suelo dándole espacio a eiji y a mary para acercarse. Todo se quedó en silencio y solo se escuchaban las maquinas.

- ( mirando la pantalla de uno de los aparatos) humm esto indica que su ritmo cardíaco es bajo.. - dijo sadaharu ajustando sus lentes.

- (alza sus ojos viendo a sadaharu) cada hora su ritmo cardíaco baja mas.. - dijo sakuno con los ojos muy enrojecidos.

- y no pueden hacer nada para evitar eso? - pregunto kawamura mirando a la niña de trenzas la cual negó con la cabeza.

Ryoma miro de reojo a horio que estaba mirando el suelo sin moverse. Los chicos también empezaron a observarlo. Sumire se paro frotándose las manos de los brazos.

- saldré a tomar algo caliente, hace mucho frío - dijo sumire saliendo de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio largos minutos.

- (se pone en pie y habla en voz baja) chicos, lamento decirlo pero debo irme y (mirando a sadaharu) creo que tu también. Tenemos la monografía mañana - dijo kawamura un tanto avergonzando.

- (asiente) es cierto.. - dijo sadaharu el cual miro a los demás - yo creo que tomoka mejorará y mas porque es una chica joven.

Ambos chicos se despidieron lo más cuidadosamente posible saliendo de la habitación. Mary se acomodo donde antes estaba sentada sumire.

- ... (mueve sus dedos) ...ahh...

Todos miraron a tomoka que empezaba a mover muy despacio sus dedos. Sakuno y horio fueron los primeros en correr donde tomoka mientras que tezuka solo miro a tomoka ya que estaba recargado de la mesita del lado de la cama.

- tomoka ! - dijo sakuno pasándole una mano por el cabello.

- ..sa..sakuno.. ( abre despacio los ojos) sakuno.. - dijo tomoka en un susurro mientras unas finas y rápidas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro

- tomoka.. no llores.. aquí están los chicos.. - dijo sakuno apartándose un poco.

Tomoka muy despacio con sus ojos muy opacos miro a momoshiro, ryoma, kaoru, fuji que estaba parados al lado de mary y de eiji. Vio a oishi a su lado derecho y a tezuka y horio del otro.

- gracias.. - musito despacio entrecerrando los ojos-

- tomoka, tomoka trata de no esforzarte - dijo horio aguantándose el llanto.

Tezuka se aparto y salió de la habitación en silencio y con discreción. Ryoma se paro entre sakuno y horio mirando a tomoka. Tomoka abrió los ojos mas.

- ah.. príncipe ry..ryoma.. - dijo sonriendo muy levemente.

- tienes que reponerte para que vuelvas al mando de mi club de fans - dijo ryoma con seriedad viéndola.

Sakuno y horio lo miraron.

- (mira a un lado) me..me temo que no podré príncipe - dijo tomoka haciendo que todos la miren. - me voy a morir.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron bastante. No podían creer lo que decían.

- shh.. ( baja el rostro posando una mano en este)

- tomoka ! no digas eso por favor ! - dijo sakuno con el seño fruncido mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Ryoma cerró los ojos con el seño fruncido retirándose de allí y sentándose al lado de kaoru, donde estaba antes. Horio bajo la cabeza contra la barandilla de la cama.

- ryoma.. deberíamos llamar a sumire - dijo momoshiro sentándose al otro lado del mas chico.

- ... (guarda silencio)

- tranquilos, solo esta desvariando un poco, esta confundida - dijo oishi con una mano en la barbilla.

Nuevamente tomoka cayó en su estado de sueño. Sakuno no aguanto y salió corriendo del lugar llorando.

- eiji... salgamos a tomar aire fresco.. -dijo oishi a lo que eiji asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Fuji estaba mirando una pecera que estaba incrustada en la pared de su derecha. Tenía la mente en blanco. Mary observaba sus manos en silencio. Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos dejando solo a horio.

- tomoka.. tomoka no puedes hacerme esto - musitaba horio tomando su manos mientras lloraba -

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka y fuji estaban fuera del hospital viendo que atardecía poco a poco. Nadie decía nada. Los ojos de tezuka y fuji tomaron un color rojizo gracias al atardecer.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos - dijo fuji sin mirar a tezuka

- sobre que? - pregunto tezuka secamente.

- sobre todo. Ahora nuestras conversaciones se reducen a las horas de practicas. La última vez que salimos a un sitio se podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que hablamos y sobran dedos - dijo fuji sin inmutarse a la compostura de tezuka.

- ...

- y te guardas cosas. como ahora que quieres decir algo pero no lo haces - dijo fuji bajando el rostro con una leve sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos detrás de si.

- no tengo nada que agregar - dijo tezuka viéndolo un poco de reojo.

Fuji dio un suspiro notablemente molesto pero, contrario a ese gesto, sonrió ampliamente girándose para entrar lo más rápido posible al hospital .

- ( lo detiene por un brazo) Syuusuke

- (se suelta deteniéndose con una gran sonrisa) eres así tezuka, desde siempre y no seré el que trate de cambiarte. - dijo fuji entrando al hospital con una mano dentro de un bolsillo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En un balcón amplio y desalojado del hospital se encontraban eiji, kaoru y sakuno que no paraba ni un segundo de llorar. Se veía un hermoso paisaje el cual solo kaoru observaba. Eiji no le valía darle ánimos a sakuno porque esta no entendía.

- (se limpia los ojos) discúlpeme joven eiji pero es que... es que es mi mejor amiga y...en estos día deje de decirle muchas cosas...se las oculte y ya no hay tiempo para que las sepa - dijo sakuno apoyada de un barandar.

- pequeña no digas eso. Se recuperará y se lo podrás decir - dijo eiji a su lado mirando al frente.

-sssshhh...(se pone al lado de eiji)

- (mira a sakuno a un lado y luego a kaoru al otro) me siento entre el cielo y el infierno -.- - pensó eiji dando unos pasos sospechosos hacia atrás - heemm jejeje yo iré por Syuichirou .. - dijo eiji abriendo la puerta de vidrio y saliendo por esta.

Sakuno se quedo mirando el paisaje mientras le bajaban lágrimas.

- es.. increíble...me quede sin ryoma..y ahora sin mi mejor amiga... (frunce el seño y aprieta el puño) es injusto ! que pecado estoy pagando ?¡ - grito con furia sakuno.

- (sonríe de lado viéndola) es bueno que te pase esto.

Sakuno abrió mucho los ojos y giro el rostro viendo a kaoru. Que estaba diciendo? que era justo lo que le pasaba ? lo iba a matar¡¡¡

Sakuno se abalanzo contra kaoru lista para abofetearlo a lo que kaoru se hizo para atrás y le tomo la muñeca.

- shhh.. ya estas despertando de tu burbujita rosa ..

- infeliz ! - grito sakuno forcejeando con el mientras derramaba lagrimas - usted es una bestia ! un monstruo ! como puede estar feliz por esto que me pasa?

Kaoru dejo de sonreír abriendo mucho sus ojos.

- siempre mal entiendes todo. - dijo con su muñeca agarrada hacia arriba - digo que las cosas que te han pasado están ayudando a que madures de una vez por todas. Ya despertaste del mundo de fantasía de que ryoma es un príncipe azul, ahora sabes que es un chico normal y común con defectos, ahora ves que tus amigos no siempre estarán y que pueden irse. - dijo soltándola - tienes que pensar mejor ahora y buscar lo adecuado a ti y no lo que te da la gana.

Kaoru empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida pero antes de irse ya sakuno se le había lanzado a golpearlo por la espalda con frustración. Kaoru se quedo mirándola de reojo mientras su cuerpo se movía por los golpes que sakuno depositaba en el.

- bestia ! como me dice algo así?¡¡¡ - chillaba sakuno mientras lo golpeaba y lloraba.

Los golpes fueron bajando considerablemente de intensidad cuando el llanto ya era demasiado. Kaoru la seguía observando sin más. Sakuno alzo el rostro viéndolo con el seño fruncido.

- es tan cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta que necesito un abrazo? no puede nunca darme un abrazo?¡¡ Porque si es así ALEJESE DE MIIIIII ! - chillo sakuno nuevamente cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma y momoshiro estaban en un ascensor solos subiendo al 11avo piso, donde estaban los balcones, terraza y cafetería del lugar.

- Esa chica no morirá ryoma, lo dudo mucho - dijo momoshiro recargado del fondo del ascensor.

- El que se morirá primero será horio al paso que va - dijo ryoma mirando a momoshiro de reojo

- si.. me da lastima.. esta enamorado de ella? - pregunto momoshiro acercándose unos pasos a ryoma

- no se - dijo cerrando los ojos

- ¬¬ como que no sabes si es tu compañero?

Ryoma abrió los ojos.

- es que.. yo no me fijo en lo que hacen los demás... - dijo ryoma sinceramente a lo que momoshiro se sorprendió mucho - soy muy egoísta momoshiro. No pienso en los demás. Solo pienso en el tennis, en competir, ser el mejor y en mis propios intereses - dijo con los ojos fijos al frente - así soy.

Momoshiro le puso una mano en el hombro.

- no eres así ryoma. (sonríe) tu solo eres despistado. Si no te importara nadie más que tú no hubieras venido aquí. No te hubieras preocupado como lo hiciste cuando me lastime la nariz en el partido, No me hubieras ido a visitar dos veces a casa luego de eso je.. y no estuviéramos hablando de esto. - dijo momoshiro riendo un poco.

- ja.. (se abre la puerta saliendo del ascensor)

Ambos salieron y caminaron a la derecha. Se pararon frente la puerta de cristal de uno de los balcones y se quedaron neutros mirando como kaoru abrazaba a sakuno. Los ojos de ryoma realmente más de ahí no se podían abrir.

- qu..que es..es eso¡¡? - pregunto momoshiro incrédulo.

- no ves? - dijo ryoma caminando hacia ellos - una víbora sinvergüenza aprovechándose de una niña deprimida !

Ryoma abrió la puerta de cristal con fuerza golpeando con esta a una enfermera que iba hacia ellos y haciéndola caer al suelo inconciente.

- KAORU ! - grito ryoma a lo que kaoru y sakuno se separaron de un salto por el susto del grito.

- shhh.. (mira a ryoma) que es lo que pasa? por que tanto grito? - pregunto con notable irritación.

Sakuno miraba extrañada a ryoma mientras se secaba el rostro con las manos.

- he.. ryoma.. - musitaba momoshiro tratando de alejar al pequeño de kaoru.

- que estas haciendo kaoru? - pregunto ryoma con el seño fruncido.

- shhhh... quítate de enfrente mío niño - le dijo kaoru con enojo.

- como me estas diciendo víbora infeliz? - pregunto ryoma acercándose mas a un muy enojado kaoru.

Sakuno se metió entre ambos.

- no se peleen por mi - dijo

Kaoru bajo los ojos señalándola con un dedo.

- ... pelearme por ti? NUNCA en la vida -dijo alzando una ceja

- o.ó queeeeeeee!

Momoshiro sonriendo aparto a ryoma que estaba un poco confundido. Sakuno iba a decirle algo a kaoru cuando se escucho que llamaban de emergencia a un doctor a la habitación 739 a la cual pertenecía tomoka. Los chicos se miraron entre si.

- vamonos ! que esperan?¡ - grito momoshiro corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Los chicos se metieron al ascensor. Momoshiro estaba de un lado con sakuno que estaba con cierta angustia mientras ryoma y kaoru se miraban con ira. Salieron del ascensor vieron que donde estaba la habitación de tomoka habían muchas enfermeras y los demás chicos estaban afuera.

- que es lo que está pasando? - pregunto sakuno a sumire la cual bajo la vista para verla

- al parecer el ritmo cardíaco de tomoka ya no esta bajando por horas sino mas rápido. Le están dando unos medicamentos y ajustándole algunas cosas. .. pero no se.. -dijo sumire mirando hacia la habitación.

- yo voy a entrar ! - dijo horio tratando de pasar entre las enfermeras.

Fuji y oishi lo agarraron a lo cual comenzó a gritar desesperado. Duraron minutos esperando respuesta del medico o algunas enfermera. Cuando el doctor salio todos se aliviaron pensando que todo había mejorado. Las enfermeras se fueron retirando.

- ya esta mejor verdad? - pregunto horio siendo soltado por oishi y fuji

- (niega con la cabeza) No podemos hacer mas nada que esperar...-dijo el medico retirándose.

- doctor ! no puede dejarla así ! - dijo sakuno.

- ( la mira de reojo) ya hicimos clínicamente todo a nuestro alcance. Le acabamos de inyectar algo que la ayudara a mantenerse así unas horas tal vez. - dijo - lo siento mucho.. con permiso

El doctor se retiro dejando a los chicos más que impresionados.

- .. sumire, vayamos a llamar a la madre de tomoka, creo que debe de saber de esto - dijo mary a lo que sumire asintió.

- tezuka, acompáñanos - dijo sumire caminando hacia un ascensor junto con mary y mas atrás tezuka.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y el frío aire y el olor a medicinas salía hasta el pasillo. Ryoma, Sakuno y los demás se dirigían a entrar cuando horio extendió una mano a un lado deteniéndolos.

- déjenme... unos minutos por favor.. - dijo entrando a la habitación y dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Sakuno se agacho en el pasillo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras empezaba a llorar.

- no quiero que se muera ! - decía sakuno entre sollozos siendo vista por los chicos.

- ahora si que solo un milagro.. - musito eiji recargándose de una pared.

En la habitación tomoka estaba con los ojos entre abiertos observando a horio que no decía una palabra solo le bajaban lagrimas y la observaba también.

- Tengo ganas de mejorar - musito tomoka con la voz un poco quebrada- pero nose ..como.. - dijo con los ojos un poco idos.

- tomoka como puedes hacernos una cosa como esta?¡ - grito un poco horio a lo cual los chicos se pegaron un poco a la puerta viendo.

- (sonríe muy forzosamente) admito que... descuide mi salud - dijo tomoka.

Horio bajo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados llorando más que antes. Todas las lágrimas le caían a tomoka. Esta alzo un brazo hasta posar una mano temblorosa en la mejilla de horio. Horio puso una mano contra la de ella abriendo a medias los ojos.

Afuera, Mary, sumire y tezuka se acercaron a los demás para ver lo que sucedía.

- Tomoka... ya es hora...- dijo horio sonriéndole y acercando el rostro a ella.

Tomoka asintió despacio y cerró los ojos. Los chicos afuera estaban boquiabiertos. Luego de unos segundos horio salio de la habitación con la cabeza agachada. Nadie dijo nada.

- debo decirles algo... muy importante a todos.. bueno.. tomoka también.. - dijo horio - vengan, pasen.

Los chicos tragaron un poco en seco mientras que tezuka solo arreglaba sus anteojos un poco. Ya todos dentro de la fría habitación, se las arreglaron para acomodarse alrededor de tomoka. Tomoka los miro.

- a...acérquense mas para decirles... para decirles mi ultima petición - dijo tomoka viendo con mucha lastima a sakuno que era abrazada por momoshiro un poco.

- diablos... no quiero que esto pase.. - pensó ryoma con el seño fruncido sin poder apartar la vista de tomoka.

- .. esto no es justo.. no es justo - pensaba sakuno derramando muchas lagrimas.

Todos se aglomeraron muy cerca de tomoka la cual tenía una mano tomada por horio. Tomoka los vio a todos, repaso el rostro de cada uno muy despacio.

- chicos.. quiero que... sonrían - dijo tomoka

La mayoría de chicos miraron a un lado. Una agonizante niña diciendo que sonrieran en su muerte. Mary apoyo el rostro de un hombro de eiji mientras ambos lloraban. Ryoma frunció el seño. Sentía ya que lloraban todos y eso lo ponía peor. Horio miro con gentileza a tomoka.

- tomoka... dile tu otra petición - dijo este.

Tomoka que antes miraba a horio ahora volvía a mirar a los demás. Kaoru se sentía muy incomodo porque a su lado estaba fuji con una cara de lastima enorme y atrás mary y eiji lloriqueando y se podía oír el esfuerzo que ambos hacían por no llorar mas y por retener fluidos nasales que siempre intervenían luego de llorar un tanto. Ya cuando tomoka tuvo toda la atención prevista...

- n-n ( se sienta de un salto sonriendo y apuntando a la esquina derecha del techo) SALUDEN A LA CAMARA !

Los chicos no reaccionaron. Estaban mas que impactados. Nadie se movió. El cerebro de nadie pudo general la información que pasaba por el mismo. No tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera de poner cara de sorpresa. Mary fue la primera en mirar con cierto miedo y terror donde tomoka apuntaba y.. allí estaba.

- ...( se cae para atrás en el suelo)

Eiji ni se movió aunque el cuerpo de mary cayó en el suelo a su lado. Poco a poco los chicos miraron al sitio y.. allí estaba la cámara con su botoncito rojo encendido. Horio sacó de su bolsillo un transmisor.

- (presionando el botón del transmisor con este cerca de su boca) Sadaharu, corten todo que acabamos - dijo horio y justo ahí se escucho a sadaharu decir: "entendido" por el transmisor.

Todos se quedaron mirando la cámara que apago el bombillito.

- ... si me entero que esto es una broma soy capaz de matar gente aquí - pensó tezuka que empezaba a girar el rostro mirando a tomoka que se quitaba todos los aparatos que tenía.

Para rematar los nervios quebrantados de tezuka entraron sadaharu y kawamura sonriendo con algunas enfermeras y dos médicos. Encendieron las luces que estaban apagadas dando un estado muy lúgubre a la habitación.

- excelente ! - dijo el medico - todo esta listo y este chico ( señalando a kawamura) me ayudo mucho !

- n-n que bueno ! - dijo tomoka parándose de la cama a la cual ya le habían bajado la barandilla.

Nadie se había movido salvo mary que yacía en el suelo posiblemente en un trauma extremo en el cual todos caerían tarde o temprano.

- ... que es todo esto? - pregunto sumire luego de mucho rato y que inclusoo tomoka se estaba arreglando el cabello ya parada y todo.

- ( sonriendo al lado de horio) este era nuestro trabajo de la clase de teatro - dijo tomoka - teníamos que hacer un filme los chicos del salón donde hubiera romance, drama, angustia, peleas etc y lo hemos conseguido !

- y ellos nos dieron una mano - dijo horio señalando a sadaharu y kawamura.

Tezuka no se movía ni un poco. Aun miraba a la cama donde antes estaba tomoka. Oishi tenía los labios entreabiertos. Miraba a todas partes. Sakuno aun no hacía nada. Luego de mucho mucho mucho rato tezuka camino. Dio los primeros pasos hacia la salida.

- Inui,Takashi, vengan acá.. - dijo en un tono muy poco amigable - ahora mismo. - finalizo al salir de la habitación.

Sadaharu y kawamura se miraron. Estaban muertos...

- ve tu adelante sadaharu.. - dijo kawamura empujándolo por la espalda.

- no.. mejor tu.. ( cambia de lugar rápidamente haciéndole lo mismo)

- no no.. insisto.. mejor...

- VENGAN ACA INUI Y TAKESHI ! - hablo tezuka desde el pasillo asustando a una anciana que andaba en silla de ruedas por allí.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo como pudieron ya que las piernas de solo escuchar sus nombres le temblaron. Sumire también salio arremangándose la chaqueta que siempre usaba. Los demás se quedaron igual mientras horio, un "doctor" y tomoka hablaban de lo bien que todo se dio. Desde la habitación se escuchaba como sumire les gritaba a los chicos y como estos gritaban de dolor y suplicaban que soltara su cachete ( sadaharu) y su oreja ( kawamura).

Fuji formo poco a poco una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

- To...tomoka.. explícate bien porque.. no entendemos.. - dijo sakuno tratando de mantener la calma.

- miren, recuerdan que hay una actividad el próximo 1er de septiembre? pues bien, esta es nuestra actividad, una película - dijo tomoka feliz- y ustedes contribuyeron en ella.

- hay cámaras por todo el hospital y parte de la escuela seigaku. Hemos grabado todo y con la ayuda de sadaharu editaremos todo para que concuerde. - dijo horio a su lado

Todos por fin se movieron un poco viéndolos.

- mi madre y mis hermanitos ya lo sabían - dijo tomoka.

Todos los miraron en silencio.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! O.Ó (sale de entre los chicos) LOS MATAREEE ! - grito mary que ya se había parado.

Mary se iba a abalanzar contra tomoka, horio y el supuesto doctor que miraba asustado cuando eiji y momoshiro sostuvieron a mary de los brazos y piernas. Ryoma alzo una mano a un lado apuntando a la puerta media abierta.

- ciérrenla.. -dijo en un tono muy macabro para tomoka y horio que empezaban a caminar hacia atrás.

- ...shhh.. ( camina hasta la puerta cerrándola con seguro)

Kaoru luego de hacer esto miro a tomoka y horio y el espanto se apoderó de ellos cuando vieron un brillo maléfico y cruel en los ojos del chico.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

A fuera tezuka aun no se decidía como iba a torturar a kawamura e inui.

- o.o ca..capitán recuerde que somos seres humanos y por tanto imperfectos. A acuérdese también que usted es muy muy muy buena persona y no debe hacer algo malo para con nosotros - dijo kawamura casi de rodillas ante tezuka.

- ( detrás de kawamura con su libreta y susurrándole) hay un 99.3 por ciento de que tezuka ahora mismo quiera arrancarnos la cabeza y desmembrarnos poco a poco - dijo inui.

- Inui, Takeshi - se oyó decir de la voz inquebrantable del capitán - lo primero es que volverán a la escuela, tomaran las cosas de limpiar de allí y limpiaran... ( achica los ojos frunciendo el seño) toda la escuela. TODO el complejo seigaku desde arriba, hasta abajo, de derecha a izquierda. Limpiaran cada rincón inhóspito de la seigaku.

Los chicos estaban traumados a más no poder. Pero ninguno hizo ni si quiera asomo de estar en desacuerdo. Tezuka les había perdonado la vida y eso era lo importante. Inui y kawamura se dieron la vuelta para retirarse cuando otra vez la voz del capitán los interrumpió.

- ( mira su reloj) yo que ustedes estaría corriendo o lanzándome del ultimo piso del hospital a ver si llego mas rápido porque tienen 2 horas y 30 minutos para hacerlo ya que luego de esto hay mas... mucho mas... - dijo tezuka alzando los ojos con un brillo muy pero muy extraño en sus ojos miel. Inui y kawamura miraron a tezuka. Sus cuerpos temblaban como nunca y no soportaban ser blanco de esos ojos. Corrieron por las escaleras despavoridos ya que pensaron que el ascensor tardaría más que ellos.

Tezuka bajo su mano en la cual miraba su reloj. Empezó a caminar cuando de entre los gritos, golpes e insultos que salían de la habitación salió fuji sonriendo con un escarpelo en mano que tenía tiras de ropa enredado en la punta. Tezuka lo miro de reojo. Miro como el chico sonriente quitaba con delicadeza del escarpelo los trozos de tela. Escucho un suspiro salir de fuji quien dejo el escarpelo en una silla del pasillo y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Tezuka camino hasta donde fuji también en espera del ascensor.

- ( con una amplia sonrisa mirando los números de encima del ascensor encenderse) ...

- ( mirando fijamente a fuji desde atrás)

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Sombría, desolada, y esperando por ellos. Fuji tardo un poco en entrar pero lo hizo. Tezuka se tomo todo su tiempo en caminar al ascensor, mirar a fuji antes de entrar, entrar, girarse detrás de fuji observándolo de nuevo. Fuji solo seguía con su sonrisa.

- vamos fuji... aguanta hasta que salgas del hospital.. - pensaba fuji cuando la puerta se cerraba.

Estaban en un 7mo piso. Empezaron a bajar. Cuando iban por el 5to piso el ascensor se detuvo y se apago. Fuji borro su sonrisa al verse a oscuras ahí dentro. Empezó a punchar los botones de su derecha con cierta impaciencia hasta que uno resulto ser la alarma.

- no.. esto es el colmo... - pensó fuji alejándose un paso para atrás y chocándose con el cuerpo de tezuka que hacia lo mismo pero hacia el frente.

Fuji inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de tezuka se echo casi de un salto al frente que tezuka pudo notar muy bien.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el 7mo piso los chicos de seigaku sakuno y mary esperaban un ascensor. Mary estaba un poco despeinada con el seño fruncido aun y las mejillas en un tono color vino debido al sonrojo y el color tostado de su piel. Todos entraron al ascensor y oishi puncho el 1.

- shhhhh.. espero esos niños hallan aprendido la lección - dijo kaoru recargándose del lado derecho del fondo en el ascensor.

- ja... ( se pasa una mano por el cabello mirando de reojo a kaoru) esos niños luego de verte tan de cerca han de haber comprendido lo que es "una experiencia cercana a la muerte" - dijo momoshiro burlándose como siempre de mamushi.

- ( mirando la puerta del ascensor) aun estoy consternado - dijo ryoma a lo cual momoshiro lo miro riendo aun mas.

- y todo lo que llore ! - dijo sakuno mirando a ryoma a su lado.

- shhh.. -.- tu lloras por todo... -dijo kaoru cerrando sus ojos.

Mary fue la otra que comenzó a reír al ver la cara con que sakuno miraba a kaoru.

- a donde se habrá ido fuji? me dijo que iría conmigo al gimnasio - dijo oishi mirando su reloj mientras eiji también miraba el reloj de el interesado por la hora.

- hamm. mary tu y yo teníamos una salida, sigue en pie? - pregunto eiji dirigiendo sus ojos a la morena

- yiap. - dijo - debo llevar esta cosa a un sitio a cambiarle las cuerdas - dijo señalando su estuche del cual no se había desprendido.

Iban por el piso 4 cuando el ascensor se detuvo despacio y se apago igual de despacio. Nadie dijo nada.

- shh.. que diablos pasa? - pregunto mamushi entre la oscuridad.

- no ves que se detuvo el ascensor mamushi? hay que dar más explicación? - dijo irritado momoshiro que se abalanzo a la puerta para tratar de abrirla.

- no momoshiro ! - grito ryoma, mary y eiji tratando de impedirlo pero ya era tarde, momoshiro abrió con su inmensa fuerza las puertas y vio con horror que estaban entre pisos.

- HAAAAAA ! - gritaron todos mientras momoshiro mas rápido que nunca cerró las puertas a como estaban.

- tra..tranquilos que no pasa nada...T-T -decía momoshiro echándose a un lado.

- ;O; ( abrazando a alguien) tengo miedo !

- shhhh... Kikumaru, suéltame... u/ú

Eiji dio un salto del susto al ver que a lo que abrazaba era a mamushi y abrazo a lo otro que estaba a su lado.

- repito ¬¬... ;O; tengo miedo ! - dijo

- ... sabía que aun te faltaba mucho pero... - dijo ryoma que era abrazado por eiji.

Eiji soltó a ryoma. Las ganas de abrazarse a alguien se le habían ido por razones obvias xD. Un silencio adorno el lúgubre y oscuro ascensor. Lo peor era un incesante sonido que alguien hacía contra el ascensor en una de las esquinas.

- ese debe ser el cobarde de momoshiro, podrías dejar eso? - pregunto kaoru

- no soy yo ! - grito momoshiro

- ...shh.. y por qué dejo de sonar entonces?

- ...

- ahhh.. ( se lleva una mano a la cara) prefería estar en un ascensor sola con tezuka que con ustedes -.- - dijo mary

- mary.. por dios.. no reveles tus deseos mas ocultos así por así - dijo eiji riendo cerca de ella.

Se hizo un silencio.

- no entiendo... por fin... con quien es que anda mary, contigo eiji o con tezuka - se oyó a la voz de oishi preguntar con interés muy notable.

- oishi, entiendo que quieras respuesta para poder dormir tranquilo hoy pero tranquilo chico.. - se oyó la voz de mary nuevamente que hablaba con cierto veneno en sus palabras.

Se hizo un silencio. Mary rió triunfadora.

- ja.. el silencio lo dice todo - dijo

- ...no.. es que alguien me esta agarrando el trasero - dijo entrecortadamente oishi- ... y no lo suelta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Para completar el estupefacto de todos se escucho una cremallera bajando o subiendo, daba igual.

- espero esa no sea la cremallera del sempai - dijo sakuno que no se movía un centímetro.

- ... no no es mía y... aun tienen en cautiverio mi trasero - dijo oishi ya con un leve sonrojo.

- ... oh.. perdón oishi... - dijo mary - pensé que era el de eiji..

- ... ( silencio colectivo)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Al pobre fuji ya le estaban bajando gotitas de sudor por el cuello muy levemente. Tezuka ni se movía ni decía una palabra.

- por que estoy respirando a medias? - pensó tezuka notando que no terminaba el proceso de inhalar y exhalar como debía ser.

Tezuka cerró sus ojos miel meneando sus hombros para relajarlos y liberar tensión. Ahora le interesaba resolver su problema amistoso con fuji. El silencio ya lo estaba incomodando.

- hablemos Syuusuke - dijo firmemente y como casi una orden tezuka.

Hubo silencio. Tezuka no sentía a su amigo. Aun estaba ahí? Porque si lo estaba había aprendido a ocultar todo lo humano posible con lo que se hacer sentir un cuerpo humano en un lugar determinado. Solo por un suspiro muy muy leve de fuji fue que tezuka pudo deducir como si fuera sadaharu que había un 99 por ciento de posibilidades de que fuji estuviera exactamente atrás de el, a la izquierda a 4 pasos de si. sonrió por dentro de si. Estar con sadaharu servía de algo al menos.

- no hay de que hablar tezuka - dijo fuji también con cierta firmeza. Para tezuka era obvio que el chico sonriente quería seguir de largo ese pleito extraño. Por más que intentara darle vueltas al asunto, no lograba poner en otra categoría que no fuera de "reproche" ese problema que Syuusuke estaba armando.

Tezuka, como lo dedujo para si fuji, guardo silencio.

- es interesante ver como te guardas mas de las cosas normales tezuka - dijo fuji continuando con su ataque. Ya no lo dejaría pasar por alto más. Lo acabaría en ese mismo ascensor donde no podía verle la cara.

Lo peor vino cuando tezuka, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, dijo lo mismo.

- Al parecer quieres atacarme con todo ahora aprovechando que no puedes verme a la cara ni yo a ti - dijo tezuka con calma.

Fuji rió por fin verdaderamente.

- que molesto eres tezuka.. - pensó fuji abriendo sus ojos azules un poco viendo un poco entre la oscuridad del ascensor al capitán luego de adaptar sus ojos a semejante negrura - no eres un angelito tezuka, también atacas a como de lugar para defenderte - pensó fuji.

- tú y yo nos conocemos mucho - continuo tezuka hablando casi como si estuviera exponiendo una clase de una manera muy metódica -

- no tanto tezuka. Como veras, ambos conocemos lo del otro solo lo que hemos querido dejar que se vea - dijo fuji con cierta ironía y nuevamente ese toque de reproche que tezuka no dejaba de encontrar en cada frase de fuji.

Cuanta razón tenía fuji en verdad, pensó tezuka resignándose a la idea. Una excitación nueva recorrió el cuerpo del capitán ahora haciéndose a la idea por fin y en verdad de que habían mas cosas de fuji que no conocía. Tezuka había leído muchos libros en su vida, visto películas, personajes y obras teatrales pero diablos... No había cosa mas interesante para el que las paginas invisibles del mundo que fuji dejaba ver ante sus ojos. Era como un crucigrama interminable.

- sorpréndeme - dijo tezuka lanzando las cartas blancas supuestamente que tenía en ese momento.

Si, supuestamente ya que, era mejor hacerse pasar de que estaba sin salida a seguir con eso y tener que ser él el que saque sus imperfectos a esa negrura incesante que se observaba en ese ascensor.

Fuji frunció un poco el seño. Realmente tezuka era tan hábil como para supuestamente rendirse y dejar, como siempre, todo para fuji. Solo para tener el placer de saber mas de el y dejar lo suyo a un lado.

- no te confíes de mi, pueden pasar muchas cosas - dijo fuji dando unos pasos con firmeza.

Tezuka sintió de nuevo esa excitación momentánea. Más cosas de fuji? Otro capitulo nuevo para el? Que interesante. Lo que tezuka jamás se imagino es que esta vez, fuji le pusiera todo, por el contrario a las veces anteriores, tan complicado y totalmente a su favor.

- no te haré las cosas mas fáciles tezuka, veremos quien da el brazo a torcer mas fácil - dijo fuji casi en una amenaza.

Tezuka dejó de respirar. Su respiración se detuvo al sentir ahora frente a el a su amigo. Fuji, en fracciones rápidas y sin mucho adorno, besó sus labios alzándose un poco en sus propios pies para hacerlo y como adivinando que tezuka se haría para atrás, puso una mano en su nuca obligándolo a no alejarse.

Tezuka no dijo ni hizo nada aparte de el intento fallido y adivinado por fuji de hacerse hacia atrás.

- admito que esto es una sorpresa - pensó tezuka con seriedad - mas no es algo para enloquecerme fuji - pensó.

- ni creas que esto es lo único tezuka, - pensó fuji para si. - pretendo ganarte por una vez en la vida

Fuji aun yéndose mas lejos metió su húmeda y tibia lengua dentro de tezuka que aun no ponía resistencia. Cuanto orgullo tenía como para aguantar eso sin reproche alguno. Fuji se esmero, como si hubiera planeado algo así toda su vida, en besar al capitán con toda una descarga de pasión.

Tezuka abrió muchos los ojos. Se estremeció al extremo, muy al extremo incluso haciéndoselo notar a fuji el cual cantaba victoria dentro de si. Tezuka comprendió que la "sorpresa" no era el beso, sino como lo daba. El susto invadió por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo a tezuka el cual sin advertirlo si quiera se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo dejando a fuji parado. Fuji sonrió con mucha maldad en sus labios.

- lo logré - pensó fuji.

Tezuka ya empezaba a marearse. Que cosa le había metido fuji con ese beso a el en la boca que ahora no podía mover su cuerpo?. Era posible que fuji hubiera utilizado algún medicamento extraño para dejarlo en esa condición?

- (traga saliva sudando frío) ... que es esto? - pensó tezuka al sentir una debilidad enorme en sus rodillas.

- tezuka - dijo la voz de fuji inquebrantable - esto recién a comenzado - dijo fuji - y... no lo tomes a mal pero no daré mi brazo a torcer mas ni dejare que me ganes

- cual es el objetivo de todo esto? - pregunto tezuka mostrándose lo mas normal posible pese a que aun no se podía levantar. Tenía la muy secreta esperanza de que fuji pensara que se había agachado para cortar el beso y no que había perdido la fuerza de su cuerpo como realmente era.

- el objetivo es que tu dejes de hacer las cosas a medias y de guardarte lo que o no te conviene o no te da deseo de expresar - dijo fuji

- pensé que las palabras no eran necesarias ya entre nosotros

- si, eso me imagine que pensabas ya que también pensabas que conocías todos mis movimientos - dijo fuji con cierta arrogancia.

Eso si que no lo conocía tezuka. Arrogancia en fuji? Qué planeaba su misterioso amigo fuji en esa maquinaria tan bien usada que tiene como cerebro?.

Tezuka sacó fuerzas de su propio orgullo y se puso en pie enfrentándose por fin a fuji. Aceptaba el reto de su amigo. Por fin vería cuanto aguantaba fuji y hasta donde llegaría.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ... ryoma.. no tienes nada aquí .. - dijo momoshiro

- ... deja eso - exigió ryoma secamente

- ok no quiero saber que es lo que momoshiro esta buscando ni en donde - dijo mary moviéndose por uno de los laterales en busca del panel de botones del ascensor.

- shh.. diablos.. yo punchare alguno a ver si funciona.

Kaoru dio unos pasos tropezándose con momoshiro y empujándolo a un lado inmediatamente supo que era el. Un estruendo se escucho y un maullido de gato. Kaoru abrió un ojo más que otro extrañado de escuchar un maullido de gato.

- ahhh.. momoshiro quítateme de encima ! - grito eiji

- diablos ! maldita víbora infeliz mira lo que hiciste ! - grito momoshiro desde el suelo

- shhhh.. ( preciosa algo donde supuestamente estaba el panel de control) ... sshhh?... que es esto? ( presiona de nuevo con un dedo) - pregunto extrañado kaoru.

- kaoru... aleja tu dedo de mi busto por favor... - dijo mary aguantándose las ganas de pegarle.

- kaidoh, por favor, deja eso para luego que tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo oishi con seriedad.

- ¬¬ _( mary y kaoru)_

Luego de unos minutos escucharon como la maquina de ascensor se encendía y las luces del mismo empezaban a encender despacio. El ascensor volvió a su funcionamiento y los chicos por fin dieron un suspiro.

- n-n que bueno , por fin - dijo sakuno sonriendo

- ... quiero irme a casa - dijo ryoma ya dejando notar su trauma

- no ryoma ! debes venir conmigo a comer algo que siento que ya mis tripas se están comiendo unas con otras - dijo momoshiro mirando a ryoma que solo suspiro.

- ssshh... mi gata debe estar sin comida... - dijo kaoru sin mas

- mary, démonos prisa que ya son las 6 de la tarde - dijo eiji cuando el ascensor abrió y mary salio de primera de allí.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka estaba aliviado de que el ascensor empezara a funcionar justo cuando ya la cara de susto y la debilidad en las piernas las podía controlar a la perfección. Por fin veía el rostro de fuji que lo observaba sin ningún temor ni vergüenza luego de semejante acto. La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

- nos vemos mañana - dijo fuji sonriendo como siempre y como si nada hubiera pasado saliendo del ascensor.

- Ve con cuidado - dijo también tezuka saliendo con cierta lentitud pero manteniendo la dureza de sus facciones.

Afuera del hospital se reunieron todos los que antes estaban atrapados en los respectivos ascensores. Todos se miraron y sin decir más, cada quien se fue con quien se iba y por sus lados. Momoshiro y ryoma se fueron, fuji y oishi tomaron su rumbo. Mary y eiji se subieron a la motocicleta arreglándose ambos antes de encenderla. Kaoru empezó a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses mientras que sakuno caminaba en rumbo opuesto ha este hacia la estación de trenes y tezuka... tezuka solo se quedo allí mirando a la nada.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En una habitación del hospital estaban dos enfermeras limpiando la misma. Una iba a recoger dos bollos de sabanas que estaban en una esquina cuando vio que uno de esos bollos amarrados se movió lanzando un quejido.

- haa ! - grito alejándose - vamonos de aquí ! ese bollo de sabanas se mueve !

La otra enfermera iba a quejarse de la tontería que decía su compañera al tiempo que trataba de cargar el otro bollo de sabanas pero ese también se movió. Ambas salieron corriendo despavoridas.

- ayudaaa ! - grito horio desde adentro de uno tratando de salir

- T-T horio ! sácame de aquí ! - decía tomoka en el otro del lado derecho a el moviéndose.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola a todos ¡ Disculpen por la tardanza pero es que no se ustedes pero las labores escolares y universitarias mías y de mary nos tienen locos. 2006 llegó con mucha fuerza. _

_Mary: sehh… es como si quisieran decirnos en modo disimulado " se los va a llevar el diablo" -.-_

_Jejejje mas o menos eso pero que va…. Y bueno estoy muy feliz porque los comentarios que han dejado nos dan muchísimo ánimo para seguir. Admito que a veces me quedo y mejor dicho, nos hemos quedado pensando, como le haremos con esto? Y cuando leemos los comentarios nos llegan ideas casi de inmediato. _

_Mary: y es que es muy agradable saber que disfrutan de esto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por sus bellísimos comentarios. _

_Hemos estado pensando en finalizar esto en el capitulo 20 o antes. Todo depende pero no queremos que pase de ahí porque sea como sea sería tedioso y eso lo tenemos claro. Nos es que haremos esto con mucha prisa pero ya iremos moldeando las cosas con las parejas, las situaciones claves en todo esto y esas cosas. _

_Mary: ojala que les guste ¡ jijijijiji y el próximo capitulo estará, a mi parecer, muy bueno. Beshitos a todos ¡! O.o los kero ¡_

_Hasta la próxima ¡! Muchoss kisses y gracias ¡, trataremos de seguir rapidito y actualizar mejor. Ok? Sigan mandando sus comentarios preciosos y tan queridos por nosotros. E ideas y sugerencias pues mándenla._

_Mary: hay alguien que pidió lemon y estoy pensando en eso jijijiji :p_

_Byeeee_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Crónicas de Seigaku: La Abeja, El poeta y El escenario_**

_( jejej besos a los chicos de narnia :p)_

Era lunes y ryoma caminaba por su escuela rumbo a su salón de clases pero algo no andaba bien. Todo estaba desierto. Sintió miedo.

Caminó por los corredores un poco mas despacio de lo normal mirando como un desquiciado a los lados en busca de vida humana o extraterrestre, daba igual pero lo que sea... lo que sea menos.. él. Que fastidio ! Momoshiro si que le estaba causando daño a su mentalidad !

Entró asustado a su vacía aula.

- por dios no.. no de nuevo.. - musito ryoma con sus ojos almendra muy abiertos dejando sus cosas sobre su pupitre - no me puede pasar de nuevo. - se dijo.

Corrió hacia las ventanas con la esperanza de ver a alguien pero no, nadie estaba allí. Se sentó en su pupitre mirando al frente y moviendo las piernas con ansiedad y de repente lo vio...

Los ojos de ryoma se abrieron a más no poder al ver que momoshiro entraba al aula. Esta vez si saldría corriendo por la ventana. Por dios que si lo haría !

La figura altiva se puso contra la puerta cerrándola detrás de si. Ryoma sin ningún disimulo trago saliva poniéndose mas que pálido. Momoshiro le sonreía sin decir nada. Ryoma se paro con cautela y camino entre los demás pupitres hacia la izquierda.

- ... saltare por la ventana aunque me mate allá abajo pero aquí no me quedo - pensó ryoma sin quitarle los ojos de encima a momoshiro.

- ryoma, amigo para donde vas? - pregunto momoshiro caminando por el espacio libre de enfrente a la izquierda igual que ryoma.

- ... esto no puede ser…otra vez esto? - pregunto ryoma frunciendo el seño ya pegado de la ventana.

Momoshiro estaba con su uniforme normal, abierto como lo usaba siempre y como el que tenía ryoma. Ryoma se distrajo al parecer. Si, al parecer, porque cuando volvió en si a pensar en lo de la escapada por la ventana, ya momoshiro estaba enfrente suyo. El susto no fue mas grande porque ryoma estaba en shock de por si.

Ryoma corrió entre los pupitres hacia la derecha, saldría por la puerta pero antes de salir de la fila de atrás ya momoshiro había brincado por los pupitres como una gacela y estaba acorralándolo con la pared del fondo del aula. Momoshiro sonrió un poco. Una gota fría bajo por la espalda de ryoma haciéndolo estremecerse un poco.

- aléjate de mi momoshiro ! - grito ya mostrando el susto en su máxima expresión

Momoshiro lo enredo en sus brazos casi alzándolo. Ya ryoma podía asegurar luego de eso que necesitaría ayuda profesional por el trauma. Momoshiro le tomo el rostro en sus fuertes manos. Ryoma extrañamente para si mismo se vio distraído mirando los labios de momoshiro. que hacía mirando para allá en una situación así?

- por favor que alguien me despierte - musito ryoma mirando a los ojos a momoshiro sin moverse

- el miedo no te deja defenderte echizen? - pregunto sonriendo mas momoshiro acercando al chico mas a su cuerpo.

Ryoma empezó a marearse. Desmayarse era mejor. El olor del cuerpo de momoshiro lo estaba enloqueciendo. Algo caliente le estaba subiendo desde la boca del estomago hasta arriba. Incluso su rostro podía sentirlo afectado por ese ardor. Estaba reteniendo la respiración. Su mejilla rozaba la de momoshiro. Sentía los vellitos finos y suaves de la mejilla de su amigo.

- mo... momoshiro suéltame que estoy por desmayarme - dijo ryoma sin mas con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Momoshiro rió entre dientes. No era un sueño. Momoshiro había visto a ryoma llegar y decidió jugarle esa broma y estaba quedándole más que excelente. Ahora faltaba el último paso. Sintió en cierta manera lastima al sentir el cuerpo tibio de ryoma temblar como una gelatina. Bah... iba a divertirse en grande.

- (toma el rostro de ryoma haciendo que lo mire fijamente) ryoma, no te desmayes tan rápido. - dijo tratando de mostrándose serio.

- no tengo mas alternativa, me esta por dar algo…- dijo ryoma con mucha sinceridad y temor.

Momoshiro estaba a punto de lanzarse a reír. Que gracioso ! que le estaba por dar algo ! que bonito ! ojala fuera así siempre. Así de adorable, dócil, sincero. Pero era mucho pedir. Momoshiro tomo de la nuca a ryoma soltando le el cuerpo el cual bajo un poco. Momoshiro bajo los ojos examinando el tamaño de ryoma. Ni tan pequeñito estaba. Le daba ya por los hombros, tal vez dos o unos centímetros mas bajo de estos pero estaba bien.

- (temblando) extraño los sueños fantásticos e irreales que tenía antes - pensó ryoma.

Momoshiro empezó a acercar su rostro al más chico el cual dio un movimiento casi de reflejo hacia atrás pero no pudo hacer más por la pared. Ryoma miraba momoshiro acercarse. Gritar como una niña en ese momento no era mala idea. Pero.. Miró los labios de momoshiro, nuevamente. Sintió su boca aguarse un poco. Aparte de, sentía llamas en su cara y para completar el cuadro medico, sentía las rodillas muy débiles y huecas. Momoshiro ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de ryoma la cual se le aguó más.

- ...pe..pero es un sueño.. - pensó ryoma - ...así…así que..

Momoshiro iba ya dejar la broma, ya no se aguantaba la risa. Se estaba por morir. Momoshiro abrió los ojos un poco mas viendo a ryoma y se sorprendió un poco al ver que al parecer el más chico estaba dispuesto a no poner resistencia. Lo miraba fijamente y con un poco menos de miedo en sus ojos.

- O.o que?.. .será mi imaginación o ryoma esta..esta esperando que yo... ? - pensaba momoshiro sin valor para acercarse mas. - no puedo acercarme mas, ya sería mas que un peligro y mas si esto es una broma. - pensó momoshiro el cual empezaba en cierto modo a preocuparse.

- (suspira un poco) no no.. ni que esto sea un sueño.. no puedo ceder de ningún modo.. - pensó ryoma volviendo a la misma condición de antes.

Otra vez el terror se adueño de el y momoshiro sintió el pequeño cambio y prefirió aprovechar ese para salir de ese mini problema. Momoshiro lo soltó y dio un paso para atrás riendo.

- jajajajajaajaj ( señalando a ryoma con un dedo) xDDDDDD

Ryoma se quedo bastante sorprendido.

- jajajaja ry..ryoma.. jajajajaj - dijo momoshiro recargándose de un pupitre muerto de risa.

- ... ( mira por una ventana a dos alumnas pasar a lo lejos con unas cajas).. esto.. no es mi sueño ! - dijo asombrado

- jajaj claro que no ryoma ! te vi llegar y quise jugarte esta broma. La mayoría de alumnos están en el otro edificio arreglando cosas para el evento del miércoles - dijo momoshiro ya tomando aire.

Ryoma lo miro con ganas de matarlo y con mucho sonrojo y no era para menos. Momoshiro seguía sonriendo.

- vaya ryoma, esa cara de espanto fue la mejor del mundo ! - dijo momoshiro señalándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- momoshiro estupido pero como se te ocurre¡¡¡? como diablos haces algo como esto?¡¡ pensé que me besarías ! que estaba en mi sueño - grito ryoma casi con ganas de asesinarlo

- o.ò calma ryoma.. calma...

-... como quieres que me calme ¡ ? – gruñó ryoma entre dientes

Que vergüenza sentía ryoma y mas por la posibilidad que había de que momoshiro hubiera notado los escasos segundos en que por falta de juicio o producto del mismo miedo pensara en besarlo igual.

- ryoma, te ves muy bien sonrojado - dijo burlonamente momoshiro apoyando su codo del pupitre y el rostro de su mano viéndolo

A ryoma el color se le acentuó más debido al enojo.

- momoshiro no quiero que te me acerques por un tiempo ! - grito ryoma saliendo del aula con enojo.

Momoshiro se quedo como estaba en el pupitre tranquilamente.

Ryoma corrió a encerrarse en el salón de música de la escuela. Estaba a oscuras. Estaba sofocado por correr tan rápido hasta ahí. El corazón se le iba a salir y lo peor es que sentía aun el olor de momoshiro en su sentido del olfato. En verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Se sentó contra la puerta con una mano en el rostro y parte del cabello. Algo raro le estaba pasando con momoshiro, ya de eso no tenía la menor de la dudas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En clase de historia fuji y tezuka estaban sentados uno detrás del otro. Tezuka mientras la profesora, una señora de entrada edad, hablaba el escribía en la libreta de poemas. Si, ya tenía una libreta de poemas. Se paso el fin de semana comprando libros reconocidos de poesía, leyéndolos, escribiendo. No salió de su casa. Los ojos de tezuka estaban más claros y amplios de los normal. Escribía con una mano en su frente.

Fuji estaba en la medida de lo posible "normal" con el. Lo había saludado en la mañana, hablaron alguito entre clases pero mas nada. Si, eso era normal desde hacía un tiempo porque antes eso no era tan así. Tezuka admitía que se guardaba algunas cosas pero, llego una semana en que sentía que debía guardarse algunas cosas con fuji. No se detuvo a pensar porque y solo lo hizo.

- joven Kunimitsu, quiere compartir lo que hace a todos nosotros? - pregunto la profesora mirándolo directamente.

Los alumnos también lo miraron menos fuji y algunos que estaban al frente en la misma fila.

- escribo - dijo tezuka - sobre lo que usted explica - mintió.

La seguridad con que lo dijo convenció a la profesora o será que esta no se dio tiempo a cuestionar mas para no sentir la mirada del chico?.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Momoshiro y mamushi estaban de lujo en sus clases de matemáticas. Estaban en bobolandia. El profesor infeliz gastando saliva hablando y hablando y copiando y momoshiro con las manos entrelazadas al frente con la vista baja como si rezara. Mamushi por otra parte estaba haciendo garabatos en las esquinas y espacios vacíos de la hoja de la libreta.

- (baja la cabeza contra el escritorio del pupitre) diablos... tengo que pararme a hablar delante de todos el miércoles - pensó mamushi con la cabeza de lado en el escritorio y haciendo mas garabatos.

Hizo un dibujo mal trecho pequeño de una niña con trenzas con un yunque sobre la cabeza en la esquina de una hoja. Sonrió.

- ahh.. soñar no cuesta nada - pensó para si cerrando lentamente los ojos y dejando descansar el lápiz.

El cabello negro le caía por el rostro. Se sumergió en el sueño. Sentía el cuerpo ligero. Se imagino en ese estado a sakuno con par de yunques cayéndole encima ( en chibi). Sonrió un poco. Se la imagino calva con las trenzas en el suelo y ella llorando. Le agrado más que lo del yunque. Luego se la imagino en el peor castigo... Se la imagino en el club de tennis con ellos bajo el mando especial y único de tezuka dando vueltas y vueltas por la cancha sin parar mientras tezuka con un látigo le decía que corriera más rápido que aun faltaban 200 vueltas MAS.

Que malo era, bueno.. no tanto pensó. Tranquilizo sus deseos preciados hacia la pequeña sakuno y se puso a pensar en que no se le hacía fastidiosa antes. Pensó en que su "relación amistosa", si se le podría llamar así, con sakuno había empezado cuando ella lo agredió como una lunática por su despecho. Esa niña estaba loca. Mira que derramar lagrimas, hacer un lago nuevo en Japón con tanta lloradera por ryoma. Habiendo TANTOS sujetos en el mundo, en la escuela y hasta en el club de tennis si es que su afición era con los tennistas.

Ryoma no era nada al lado del cuerpo de momoshiro por ejemplo. Ryoma en juego era un bebé al lado de tezuka si de eso se trataba. En inteligencia y enigma tenían a la cosa rara llamada Fuji Syuusuke para ser mas exactos. Si lo que quería era diversión y adrenalina eiji era el sujeto. En fin, habían muchas cosas. Hasta el estaba mas que bien !

Era guapo, sin duda, interesante, no hacía el ridículo, podía ser agradable... ( entiéndase bien.. PODÍA) pero es que no quería. Rió un poco con cierto rubor adorable en ese momento en su rostro.

Momoshiro estaba en sus asuntos. La cita con la chica el día anterior había estado bien. Pero.. lo pensó y .. TODAS sus citas con chicas eran buenas !

- Si, todas y cada unas. - pensó cerrando un poco los ojos con seriedad.

y como no iban a ser buenas si el era gracioso, agradable, caballeroso, sabía escuchar y tenía simplemente lo que a la mayoría de chicas le agradaba. Y ahí estaba la raíz del problema. Las citas sencillamente eran buenas pero no novedosas, no eran sorpresivas. Se sabía que iba a pasar paso por paso. TODO. Ninguna de sus citas lo sorprendía con algo novedoso.

- tal vez yo sea el del problema.. - pensó dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza en el escritorio.

Pero cual problema?

- bien bellos durmientes, pasen a la pizarra a hacer el ejerció uno y dos - dijo el profesor en el medio del pupitre de momoshiro y de kaoru.

Ambos chicos se enderezaron en sus asientos. Se miraron y luego gruñeron mirando a un lado con fastidio.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji estaba en su pupitre mirando su lápiz girar en el mismo. Estaba con el rostro apoyado en una mano con aburrimiento. El profesor era un sujeto enorme, grandote, con muchos músculos y que hablaba muy alto. Estaban en clase de computación, hablando de sofwares como por 7ma vez en ese mes.

Eiji jugaba con su borra de conejito amarrilla y el lápiz. No hacía mas que eso hasta que una chica a su lado le pasó un papelito doblado. Se extraño y lo tomo viéndola. La chica inmediatamente se lo dio miro prestando atención a la clase nuevamente.

Eiji abrió el papelito y se sorprendió viendo la letra de oishi. El papelito decía: " ¿estas aburrido?"

- ( mueve el lápiz entre sus dedos mirando el aula en busca de oishi)

Lo vio dos sillas mas a la derecha de la chica que le paso el papelito. Oishi no lo observaba, solo miraba al frente. Eiji escribió en el papel y lo paso de regreso con la misma chica. Oishi estiro una mano a un lado disimuladamente para que el chico de su lado se lo pasara y así lo hizo.

- a ver.. - musito abriendo el papelito debajo del escritorio en sus piernas y leyó " bastante, salgamos de aquí no?" - o.o que? ( mira donde kikumaru que hace una v con sus dedos guiñándole un ojo) ahí no... no lo..

Eiji abrió mucho la boca tomando aire.

- o.òUU no ! - musito oishi

Eiji lanzo un grito que casi mata del corazón a una 3ra parte del salón. El profesor se giro de inmediato clavando sus ojos de águila en eiji que se retorcía en su asiento con las manos en el estomago. Oishi se puso una mano en al cara avergonzado.

- kikumaru, no me diga que otra vez tiene cólicos.

- (poniendo cara de dolor reprimido) tranquilo profesor.. puedo aguantar... - dijo eiji jadeando al profesor que parecía una enorme y robusta muralla a su lado.

- bueno.

El profesor se giro para continuar ya que eiji lo dejaría continuar cuando OTRO grito salió del chico poniéndole los cabellos de punta.

- ... joven kikumaru... salga de aula mejor. -.- - dijo el profesor al punto de una jaqueca por el segundo grito.

- profesor.. no puedo ir solo que...

- Syuichirou vaya con kikumaru y sáquelo de mi clase... antes de que me mate del corazón.. - dijo interrumpiendo a eiji y musitando lo ultimo de la frase con impaciencia.

- he.. n-nUUUU si.. - dijo oishi poniéndose en pie y sacando a su convaleciente amigo del salón.

Ya afuera...

- n-n ves que fácil Syuichirou? - dijo eiji sonriendo

- dios.. eiji ya el profesor se sabe este truco. Siempre sales con que tienes cólicos y que solo yo puedo acompañarte ó.o !

Eiji rió graciosamente. Era cierto, era ridículo ya.

- mejor vamos a escondernos a algún lado hasta la hora del receso dijo oishi ya resignado.

Su amigo lo seguía sonriendo. Lo vio de reojo y sonrió también con cierta ternura. Siempre cubría las locuras en clase de su amigo. Oishi y el ya en otro pasillo se detuvieron.

- eiji, donde nos meteremos? - pregunto oishi

- huuumm o.o ( alza un dedito) yo se.. ven - dijo subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras.

Oishi lo siguió sin mas remedio y subieron dos pisos. Eiji sacó una rara tarjeta y comenzó a pasarla por la ranura de una puerta que notablemente decía en la puerta "no entre" Y que aparte de, estaba cerrada. Eiji en segundos la abrió y lo hizo entrar casi a empujones. Luego de que oishi entro lo siguió eiji que cerro detrás de si con seguro.

Oishi Miro el lugar. Estaba en penumbras y solo entraban rayitos leves de sol por las ventanas cerradas. Habían muchos libreros alzados con polvorientos y gruesos libros. Oishi y eiji se metieron entre dos libreros.

- pero eiji como supiste de este lugar? - pregunto oishi clavando sus ojos verdes en el chico

- '-' sabes que soy muy curioso y pues.. lo encontré un día - dijo sonriendo

Oishi sonrió y comenzó a hablarle a eiji de como le fue el día anterior en su gimnasio con fuji. Eiji solo lo observaba tratando de asentir a cada cosa para que no se notara que estaba mas allá de perdido mirándolo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el receso Ryoma estaba sentado en una mesa con su bandeja de comida que se redujo a yogurt y un sándwich pequeño de queso. Miraba a los lados. Donde estaban todos?.

Sadaharu y Kawamura aun seguían de castigo gracias a tezuka. Ahora estaban acompañando a la que servía el almuerzo. Ambos con delantales y cucharones.

- u.u ... tezuka no nos aprecia.. - dijo kawamura tirando una cucharada de un puré de brócoli en la bandeja de un chico.

- ( ajustando sus lentes) un 85 por ciento de que así es.. - dijo inui haciendo lo mismo que kawamura.

Ryoma sonrió un poco viéndolos. Abrió su yogurt y metió una cuchara a su boca.

- haruko ! preciosa mujer quiero raciones dobles hoy ! guárdame panecillos ! n.nU - grito momoshiro a la mujer que atendía la cafetería siendo mirado por todos

- momoshiro, contigo es siempre lo mismo! has tu fila ! - dijo la mujer fingiendo enojo.

- claro que la haré es para que no te olvides de mi ! - dijo sonriendo con mucha amabilidad el chico.

- ( pasando por el lado de momoshiro) shhh... eres un escandaloso -.-

- o.ó víbora miserable ! ven acá !

Ryoma se quedo mirando a momoshiro con la cuchara en su boca. Tenía esta al revés con la parte onda encajada en su lengua mientras chupeteaba el yogurt. Se quedo pensando que fue muy grosero con momoshiro esa mañana. No era para tanto. Se quedo viendo como momoshiro se burlaba de inui y kawamura haciendo un pequeño alboroto como siempre.

- aun le falta mucho.. - musito ryoma comiendo del yogurt.

Momoshiro ya con su almuerzo camino hacia donde estaba ryoma. Ryoma estaba maquinando la manera seca y despreocupada en que le pediría mas o menos disculpas con muuuuuuuucho disimulo. Pero no fue necesario ya que momoshiro le paso por el lado como si no estuviera y se sentó 5 mesas mas atrás con la chica con la que tuvo la cita el domingo. Ryoma no se giro a mirar aunque lo estaba matando la intriga. Tenía que ver donde y con quien estaba ese sujeto. Vio a kaoru pero luego, miro la bandeja de kaoru que era de metal. Ahí podría verlo !.

- ... Kaoru ! - le grito ryoma a lo cual kaoru alzo una ceja viéndolo-

- ... ( se acerca) que te duele? - pregunto odiosamente kaoru

Ryoma hizo una mueca extraña tratando de tragarse todo lo que quería decirle y lo hizo.

- hem.. siéntate co...con..conmigo.. -dijo forzosamente-

- ... ( se sienta)

Kaoru iba a comenzar a comer cuando ryoma agarro su bandeja, se la quito, puso todo lo de kaoru en la suya y viceversa y le paso una bandeja roja de plástico a kaoru con su respectivo almuerzo. Kaoru no dijo nada, era obvio que ryoma estaba loco. Ryoma disimuladamente alzo despacio la bandeja de metal sin el sándwich ni el yogurt en ella y miro por el reflejo no muy nítido de la misma. Vio a momoshiro comiendo muy sonriente con la chica que lo miraba embobada.

- argg... u.ú ( gruñe un poco lanzando la bandeja de metal contra la mesa bruscamente y continuando con su comida)

Muchos de la cafetería lo miraron porque el sonido del metal contra la mesa sonó muy brusco. Kaoru alzo los ojos viéndolo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el entrenamiento los chicos se estaban poniendo las pesitas en los tobillos y en la muñecas. Ahora les habían aumentado un poco mas de peso.

Los chicos estaban solos en las canchas con sumire. Tezuka estaba abajado poniéndose las pesitas cuando vio unas bien formadas piernas posándose delante de el. Empezó a alzar el rostro y vio una falda blanca un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de la dueña de las piernas. No quiso esperar tanto y por fin miro hacia arriba. Era mary con el cabello recogido y una raqueta azul Wilson en su mano derecha. Luego de verle la cara decidió entonces seguir inspeccionando el vestuario. Vio unas guantillas en sus manos negras. y eso? se pregunto. Luego vio la camiseta sin mangas crema y ceñida. Vio la cruz de plata de siempre en su pecho que brillaba intensamente por los rayos del sol. Decidió bajar la vista o se quedaría ciego.

- ( se para viéndola) me pregunto cuantas tallas le bajas a tu vestuario de la original para que quede así - dijo tezuka

- no se, esta ropa es de cuando tenía 12 años - dijo mary con sarcasmo poniendo una mano en su frente para evitar los rayos del sol que le daban muy de frente.

- créeme, se nota - dijo tezuka pasando por su lado.

- ok pues mañana vendré con un pantalón largo y una sudadera -.-U

- gracias - dijo ya un poco lejos tezuka.

Mary caminó donde sumire.

- que se te ofrece mary? - pregunto sumire parándose de la banca

- (sonríe mirando a un lado) me complacería teniendo un juego conmigo sumire? ( la mira de reojo

Los chicos escucharon eso ya que se acercaban justamente a decirle a sumire que estaban listos para empezar. Sumire se quedo mirando a mary.

- ryoma - dijo sumire sin quitar sus ojos de los de mary - pásame tu raqueta de repuesto.

Los chicos estaban que no lo creían. Ryoma se acerco a sus cosas y saco una raqueta similar a la suya.

- no me la ensucie - dijo pasándosela a sumire y ajustando su gorra.

- ( la toma empezando a caminar) tezuka, arréglatelas con los chicos en lo que regreso.

- en serio jugara entrenadora? - pregunto kawamura impresionado

- claro que si - dijo mary siguiéndola y guiñándoles un ojo – cuídense de tezuka ¡

Ambas salieron de la cancha mientras tezuka se pasaba un dedo por la cien pensando que castigo pagaba con mary bajando cada día mas su reputación.

- bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento - dijo tezuka - Jugaran normalmente solo con una condición y es que para cada devolución tienen 2 segundos para devolver luego de que la pelota pase al lado del dueño, si lo hacen luego de eso será medio punto para el adversario, si lo hacen dos veces será un punto entero y así sucesivamente.

- QUE?¡¡ - gritaron todos menos fuji y ryoma.

- y comenzamos con kaidoh y momoshiro ! los demás siéntense a ver. - finalizo diciendo con rectitud.

Todos se fueron a sentar dejando a momoshiro y kaoru. Los ojos de momoshiro se clavaron en kaoru.

- shhh.. prepárate momoshiro que te pienso meter muchas bolas ! - dijo kaoru haciendo el primer servicio

- ( corre al frente con la rapidez que le permitían las nuevas pesas) después que te clave la primera no podrás ver las demás ! - grito momoshiro golpeando la pelota.

- medio punto para kaoru - dijo tezuka - 4 segundos en devolver momoshiro - dijo a lo cual momo frunció el seño sin quejas.

En la cancha se vieron serpientes un tanto lentas, smash fuertes por parte de momoshiro, gritos, sonidos de serpiente entre otras. Al final gano kaoru debido a las tardanzas de momoshiro. Estaban muy cansados. Siguieron ryoma y kawamura, luego inui y eiji, mas tarde oishi y fuji. Los primeros de cada grupo que nombré fueron los respectivos ganadores.

- bien, vayan a descansar - dijo tezuka.

El y los demás iban a salir de la cancha cuando la voz de fuji se dirigió a tezuka.

- tezuka - dijo mirando de frente la cancha con los ojos abiertos- juguemos tu y yo ahora.

Los chicos se giraron viendo a fuji. Tenía fuerzas para seguir? Tezuka estaba de espalda a fuji. Fuji se saco las pesas y las dejo con las demás de los chicos. Camino al lado más cercano para el de la cancha. Empezó a picar la pelota.

- pe.. pero fuji es el descanso - dijo oishi tratando de persuadirlo.

- tezuka no esta cansado y yo tampoco - dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- -.- Syuusuke esta loco - dijo eiji con una mano en su cara.

El colmo de todo fue cuando tezuka acepto. Camino hasta el lado de la cancha libre y se dispuso a esperar por el servicio de fuji.

- vayan a descansar que yo me quedo con fuji - dijo tezuka sin verlos.

- pues yo si me voy -.- - dijo momoshiro con una mano en su nuca - tengo mucho calor.

Momoshiro se fue caminando a lavarse el rostro y fue seguido por los demás.

- humm.. ( Cerrando la llave de agua) no entiendo - dijo oishi cercándose el rostro - por que jugar dos veces y contra tezuka?

- solo es un juego - dijo kaoru sentado a un lado - cual es el problema?

- acaso no viste? ESA no era una proposición de juego normal - dijo eiji señalando a un lado frente a kaoru -

- no se si lo han notado pero.. ( se pone su gorra) aquí lo normal tiene un sentido muy distorsionado para cualquier persona fuera de este manicomio - dijo ryoma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio refrescándose.

- oigan - dijo kawamura - vamos a la cancha de chicas a ver como va nuestra entrenadora n-n

Los chicos lo miraron con interés para luego salir corriendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ha ! ( le da a la pelota desde una esquina lanzándola a la otra para luego correr al frente) Juegas bien - dijo sumire

Las canchas de las chicas estaban vacías ya que todas estaban a un lado mirando el partido de la entrenadora con mary, entre ellas tomoka y sakuno.

- mi.. mi abuela jugando? - se pregunto sakuno extrañada

- no te sorprendas sakuno, además por algo es la entrenadora ! - dijo tomoka.

Mary iba en desventaja por 2 juegos. 3-5

- mi ultimo punto - anuncio sumire dando un salto cerca de la malla.

Mary abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio picar la bola en una de las esquinas. El partido termino. Los chicos entraron justo a tiempo para ver al menos 5 minutos de partido.

- gano la entrenadora ! - dijo oishi asombrado con una sonrisa

- gano tomoka ! gano ! - grito sakuno felizmente agarrada de las manos de tomoka.

Sumire camino al otro lado de la cancha en donde estaba mary acostada.

- no juegas mal pero me subestimaste en un principio - dijo sumire parada a un lado con la mano en la cintura.

- si, realmente si, (se incorpora sentándose con las piernas hacia dentro) igual no debí retarla a un partido, tampoco esta en condiciones para hacer esas cosas - dijo mary viéndola - igual la felicito.

- esta anciana aun tiene fuerza - dijo extendiéndole una mano.

Mary la tomo parándose. Que grande había sido sumire en sus tiempos. Los chicos se iban a acercar a ellas cuando un hombre alto, musculoso con un pantalón corto y una camiseta un tanto ajustada se acerco a sumire felicitándola. Tomoka se quedo mas que impresionada. El tipo era en pocas palabras un playboy. Ya esa era la única descripción. Tenía el cabello negro recortado, ojos verdes oscuros, y una sonrisa encantadora.

- y este quien es? - pregunto momoshiro con cierta envidia.

- ssshhh o.ó no me agrada...

Mientras...

- (sonriendo) gracias Profesor sadane. - dijo sumire con cierto rubor.

- ( susurrándole a sumire) presénteme que este puede ser mío... o.o - dijo mary embelesada mirando la escultura humana que tenía enfrente.

- jejejjee n-nUU he.. profesor sadane.. esta chica... ( la lleva un poco al frente muy a su pesar) es mary, es universitaria y viene a tomar tennis aquí como su materia de deportes. - dijo sumire.

Sadane le sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa y le extendió la mano. Mary la tomo sonriendo pero le dio un corrientaso extraño que borro muy despacio su sonrisa viéndolo. Luego de que se soltaron caminaron fuera de la cancha mientras mary se quedo observando.

- mary ! o/o ( la mueve) despierta - dijo eiji enfrente suyo

- tranquilo, que claro que estoy despierta - dijo mary viendo a eiji y luego al profesor - y que profesor es ese?

- ( mira a donde esta sadane y sumire) ni idea pero si es profesor y esta vestido así debe dar algún deporte.

Sumire camino donde los chicos, tomoka y sakuno que los esperaban. Ryoma examino fijamente al profesor.

- sadane, esta es mi nieta ( señala a sakuno) y este mi grupo de chicos locos ( dijo señalando atrás de si a los demás) - dijo sumire

Sadane se acerco mucho a sakuno de una manera acosadora que la dejo sin aire. Era demasiado guapo para ser real. Sakuno no sabía si mirar sus ojos verdes, o su boca perfecta, o sus musculosos brazos o su pecho fuerte y ejercitado.

- ( pone un dedo en la barbilla de sakuno alzándole el rostro) sumire, usted tiene una nieta exquisita y encantadora.

Sakuno que normalmente hubiera tartamudeado no pudo ni hacer eso. Mientras los chicos estaban boquiabiertos. "exquisita"? Acaso la veía como comida.

- ssssssshhh ! bien, ya de verdad que no me agrada - agrego mamushi mirando al playboy que acosaba a sakuno.

- carai pero.. como es eso de exquisita? - pregunto kawamura

- este tipo no me agrada.. - musito momoshiro con el seño fruncido al lado de kaoru que estaba con la misma expresion.

Los ojos verdes de sadane se fijaron en los de ryoma. Primera vez que ryoma sentía la mirada del sujeto y la verdad era que le dio cierta sacudida. Sadane se puso frente a ryoma y le puso una mano en el rostro alzándoselo.

- indudablemente este es el hijo de nanjiroh - dijo sadane sonriéndole a ryoma. - es un chico muy guapo - agrego.

La sorpresa de todos menos de momoshiro era una, que ryoma no le hubiera dado un golpe y hecho alguna grosería ante la cercanía del extraño. La sorpresa de momoshiro eran dos. Esa anterior y que el sujeto le dijera guapo a ryoma !.

- ( empuja a los chicos poniéndose al lado de ryoma y extendiéndole la mano a sadane) momoshiro takeshi, club de tennis, titular, mucho gusto . - dijo momoshiro de una vez con rectitud.

Sadane miro a momoshiro y le dio la mano apretándola con fuerza. Momoshiro lo noto y apretó con mas fuerza aun. Ryoma estaba en el medio viendo las manos de ambos forcejear en el "amistoso" apretón de manos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka estaba "jugando" con fuji. Si, "jugando" porque fuji estaba un poco agresivo. Esa era otra sorpresa para tezuka. Fuji agresivo? y desde cuando?. Bueno, era obvio que para el era desde ese día. Fuji que normalmente se rendiría ante la maquita de juego que era tezuka estaba dando mucha pelea. Aunque dramáticamente la sonrisa de su rostro NO desaparecía. Tezuka mientras jugaba recordó lo difícil que se le hacía al principio ver a fuji TODO un día sonriendo. El juego termino luego de tanto show porque tezuka también se puso un poquitito agresivo.

- "para malo, mas malo soy yo" - pensó tezuka caminando hacia las banca de descanso.

- ( sonriendo mirando la raqueta de su mano)

Fuji estaba muy sudado. Habían sido dos partidos fuertes uno detrás de otro.

- Syuusuke - dijo tezuka viéndolo

- ( camina hasta donde el sentándose a su lado)

Hubo un gran silencio. Ya las canchas no estaban tan soleadas, pronto atardecería. Tezuka se arriesgo un poco.

- Syuusuke, que te pasa conmigo? - pregunto

- muchas cosas - dijo fuji rápidamente - pero nada importante .- apunto.

Tezuka miró a un lado.

- esa es la actitud que me molesta - dijo Syuusuke parándose.

Syuusuke camino saliendo de la cancha hacia los vestidores. Tezuka sabía lo que le molestaba pero tenía todo que seguir así lamentablemente.

- tiene que seguir así hasta que... llegue ese día - pensó.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Bien pues luego de que ryoma y oishi halaron a momoshiro de la mano de sadane que estaba enrojecida al igual que la de momo, sadane se presento como el entrenador del club femenino. Sadaharu empezó a anotar en su libreta el perfil corporal del joven. Kawamura miro todo lo que anotaba y se acerco al oído de sadaharu.

- n-nUUU puedes resumir todo eso y ponerle solo "playboy" - dijo.

- ... ( raya todo lo escrito y luego de una flechita escribe lo sugerido por su amigo) gracias kawamura, por eso te quiero - dijo sadaharu sonriéndole al ruborizado kawamura.

- e..entonces usted será mi entrenador? - pregunto sakuno impresionada

- ( le pasa un dedo por la mejilla de sakuno) claro princesita... - dijo seductoramente

- sadane.. - dijo sumire halándolo de sakuno - no seduzcas así a mi nieta, mira que aun es una niña

Los chicos se aglomeraron al lado de sakuno mientras esta los miraba extrañada.

- si y no la toque así por favor o.ó - dijo momoshiro defendiendo a la niña de ese saco de sensualidad masculina a la que ella seguramente no quería ser defendida ni mucho menos.

- sssshhhhh... degenerado... - musitaba kaoru- ( mira a sakuno) y tu, niña desvergonzada como se te..

- ( pisa con fuerza a kaoru ignorándolo) hee.. abuela, el no me esta haciendo nada o/ò - dijo sakuno

Kaoru se aguanto el dolor del pisotón como un macho. Sumire y sakuno empezaron a hablar y mientras, sadane volvió a acercarse a ryoma.

- uh.. parece que al playboy le interesa nuestro pequeñín - dijo eiji mirando

- que alguien haga algo por favor.. -dijo oishi preocupado.

- ( mirando de reojo a momoshiro a su lado) bah, dejen a ryoma con el profesor, ryoma debe darse un poco de descanso no? - dijo mary sonriendo a lo que momoshiro la miro.

- DESCANSO?¡¡¡ de que?¡¡ ese hombre lo..lo esta ..

- hemm... lo esta ..creo que acariciando... - dijo mary señalando detrás de momoshiro que estaba enfrente de ella.

Momoshiro se giro y casi muere del espanto. El sujeto estaba agachado ante ryoma hablándole de quien sabe que cosas y "examinando" una mano de ryoma de una manera muy cariñosa. Ryoma estaba con los ojos un poco mas brillantes y amplios de lo normal.

- haaaaaaaaa ! ( con ambas manos en las mejillas) RRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito momoshiro espantando al pobre niño.

Mary empezó a reír mientras momoshiro caminaba graciosamente con las piernas un poco abiertas ante cada paso hacia donde el profesor.

- o.ó ( hala a ryoma hacia si) con permiso PROFESOR ... el -.¬ niño debe volver a su practica

- momoshiro ! que prac...?

Ryoma no termino de decir lo que iba a preguntar cuando momoshiro le tapo la boca y se lo llevo fuera de ahí casi cargando hacia los vestidores.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Syuusuke estaba en una de las regaderas sentado mientras el agua le caía encima. Estaba recargado de la pared de la izquierda con el cuerpo ligeramente enjabonado.

- momoshiro ! ( se suelta de el entrando a los vestidores) dime si perdiste el juicio ! - gritó ryoma sumamente avergonzado.

- o.ó ryoma ese tipo no me agrada - dijo momoshiro.

- y? nadie a preguntado si te agrada o no y además recién lo conoces !

Momoshiro se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos. Caería en desgracia por causa total de ryoma.

- u.ú mejor me voy a bañar... debo comprarle algo a mamá - dijo ryoma empezando a quitarse la ropa.

Ryoma se metió a una de las regaderas mientras momoshiro se sentó en una de las bancas dando un agotador suspiro. Syuusuke no se movió. Para ryoma y momoshiro era obvio que alguien estaba ahí bañándose pero nadie pregunto.

Poco a poco los demás chicos secundaron en la acción a ryoma y tomaron un baño y se arreglaron para irse a casa. Afuera de la escuela...

- ryoma, te acompaño? - pregunto momoshiro en su bicicleta pedaleando a un lado de ryoma el cual caminaba aprisa.

- no gracias, nos vemos mañana - dijo secamente ryoma empezando a correr.

Momoshiro dio la vuelta en su bicicleta y se dirigió a alcanzar a mary y a eiji que no iban muy lejos de ese camino.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y tezuka estaba en su habitación con una tenue luz de una lámpara sentado en su cama con la libreta en mano donde tenía algunos escasos poemas. Esa noche tenía que hacer o elegir el que declamaría para el miércoles porque al otro día debía darle una copia a su maestro. Sentía ganas de escribir y de hacer un poema mas pero no podía. No conseguía concentrarse. Miro por la ventana intrigado. Sus ojos se veían tan calidos y suaves. Se sentía distinto al tomar esa libreta y ese lápiz.

- ...(abre la libreta en la parte de atrás mirando un numero de teléfono) no tengo mas opción... - dijo en voz baja frunciendo despacio el seño.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- jajajaj vamos muchacho ! - decía Nanjiroh excitado jugando en plena noche contra su hijo.

- haaaa ! ( golpea con fuerza la pelota)

Nanjiroh y Ryoma jugaban en un estado mas allá de lo normal. Estaban como siempre. Muy excitados, ansiosos y emocionados ante cada rebote de pelota.

- mmiaauu... ( mueve su cola mirando pasar de un lado a otro la pelota) miuu...- maulló Karupin viendo a su pequeño dueño jugar con tanto animo.

Nanjiroh mientras jugaba sonreía. Su hijo estaba pensando mas que en el juego y lo mejor es que aun así estaba jugando fenomenal. A pesar del esfuerzo de ryoma, su padre ganó.

- ahhh..ahh... ( alza el rostro mirando a su padre bailar como un desquiciado al frente suyo con una pelota en la cabeza y la raqueta en la mano izquierda) que horrible.. - musito ryoma parándose con el sudor corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

- jajajajaja (rió) tranquilo tranquilo muchachito.. - dijo su padre con una mano en la cadera - mejor date un baño y piensa con mas calma lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza (le guiña un ojo)

- no seas tonto, no pienso en nada - dijo ryoma lo mas cortadamente posible entrando a la casa seguido de su gatito.

Ryoma estaba en la tina llena de agua pasándose la esponja por una pierna. Miraba la espuma blanca que se movía en el agua.

Dejo de pasarse la esponja acomodándose en la tina mirando al frente. Sentía un estrés extraño. Como si tuviera mucho que hacer pero realmente, luego de mucho pensarlo no tenía TANTO que hacer. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo peor que tenía que hacer el miércoles...

- sería mucho pedir que el miércoles TODA la escuela seigaku se enfermara? - musito abriendo los ojos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary estaba sentada en la orilla de una gran fuente iluminada. Muchas parejas y personas que salían de sus trabajos caminaban por esa hermosa plaza. Mary estaba con un simple pantalón, un blusa manga larga azul y el cabello recogido con un lazo rojo en la punta. Miraba a todos pasar hasta que sus ojos negros se posaron en la persona que la había citado.

- son casi las 9 de la noche, empezaré a cobrarte -.- - dijo mary viendo como se sentaba a su lado.

- aun me falta... una ultima lección.. - dijo tezuka mirando el cielo.

Mary sonrió espontáneamente.

- si, puede ser. -dijo viéndolo - pero dime, que es lo que te preocupa?

Tezuka guardo silencio mientras, tanto la luz de un farol como la de la fuente le iluminaban.

- como sabré.. cual es el elegido? - pregunto con cierta suavidad - cual es el poema que debo usar?

- tezuka, para encontrar al elegido en cualquier situación sea poema o no, debes saber que es lo que quieres transmitir tu y lo que quieres sentir de los demás. - dijo mary parándose y dando unos pasos al frente - tienes que saber que quieres que todos comprendan y sientan. ( cierra el puño mirándolo) y tus ademanes a la hora de declamar serán muy útiles. La entonación que des.

- y como sabré cuales son los adecuados ademanes y la entonación correcta? - pregunto tezuka con mas seriedad viéndola.

- ... tienes que sentir el poema en carne propia.. - dijo mary mirándolo de reojo - tienes que sentir las caricias y espinas del poema en tu cuerpo y alma.

Tezuka se paro a su lado mirando a unas personas a lo lejos que cantaban y bailaban para lograr que los que pasaban les dieran dinero. La música y las risas se escuchaban un poco lejanas.

- un ultimo consejo? - pregunto tezuka ya listo para enfrentarse al poema y a muchas cosas mas esa noche.

- ... piensa en lo que mas anhelas en el mundo. Siente cada verso del poema que elijas pasar por tu sistema nervioso, por tu cuerpo, corazón. Vívelo como si fueran tus ultimas palabras - dijo mary empezando a caminar- te deseo suerte, te veo el miércoles.. (ríe para si cerrando los ojos) alumno

Tezuka suspiro muy despacio sintiendo el tibio y exquisito aire llenar sus pulmones, entrar por su nariz, embriagarlo. Ya sentía eso correr de nuevo por su cuerpo. Otra vez esa inspiración.

- antes, debo pasar por un lugar... - pensó mientras empezaba a caminar.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En una sala estaba fuji con su hermana jugando cartas.

- gane hermanito - dijo la chica mostrando su mano con una gran sonrisa -

- vaya.. -dijo también sonriendo Syuusuke

- me iré a descansar, cierra las cortinas y la puerta - dijo ella parándose y subiendo las escaleras.

- (poniéndose en pie) que duermas bien

Syuusuke arreglo el paquete de cartas y los puso en un estante de caoba muy grande que estaba al fondo de la sala. Camino por las ventanas y empezó a cerrar las cortinas hasta que sus ojos azules vieron algo moverse fuera.

- hu? ( frunce el seño ) pensé haber visto algo - se dijo mientras cerraba la ultima cortina.

Syuusuke Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Salió hasta afuera mirando todo en perfecta calma. Un viento un tanto frío movió su cabellera y lo hizo sonreír.

- ahh.. (se estira) dormiré bien hoy.. - musito empezando a entrar a la casa.

Antes de cerrar sintió otra vez una presencia momentánea pero simplemente no le dio importancia y entro a su cómoda casa.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

El día siguiente fue muy duro para la mayoría. Todos tenían actividades. Tomoka y horio tenían que dar los últimos toques a la "película". Oishi practicaba el discurso de apertura y de cierre del evento aparte de que esperaba indicaciones de sus maestros para los distintos cambios que se dieran. La serpiente era el presentador de los eventos y se mantuvo buscando a cada profesor representante de los grupos que participarían. Sakuno estuvo a cargo de la decoración. En pocas palabras el día era fuerte para todos. No se dio mucha clase ese día. Lo extraño para sakuno, tomoka y algunos del club de tennis es que no vieron a ryoma casi en todo el día. Las escasas veces que lo vieron corría para un lado quien sabe a donde o a hacer que.

Al medio día cuando todo se dio por terminado por ese día, tezuka esperaba al profesor de literatura afuera del salón de profesores. De paso vio a sumire salir.

- humm.. tezuka, veo que tienes actividad para mañana también - dijo sumire viéndolo.

- así es entrenadora - dijo tezuka viendo detrás de ella a su profesor.

- suerte entonces, dile a los chicos que hoy ni mañana hay entrenamiento - dijo sumire empezando a caminar por el corredor.

El profesor se acerco a tezuka y tomó el fólder que este le extendía.

- este es el que elegiste? - pregunto el profesor sin abrirlo

- si, y no se moleste en ver si es lo suficientemente bueno o no, es ese el que declamare. - dijo tezuka dándose la vuelta y retirándose ante un perplejo profesor.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los chicos del club se tennis estaban en las canchas sin sus ropas de tennis esperando a sumire o a tezuka para decirles que no podían hacer nada ese día por las múltiples cosas que aun tenían por hacer para el otro día.

- humm (mira a fuji, eiji y momoshiro mientras arregla sus lentes) me pregunto que dirán ustedes si no tienen nada que hacer para mañana. - dijo sadaharu viendo a los 3 chicos

- (sonriendo) _(fuji)_

- pues... yo o.ó debo guardar ánimos para los que participaran en cosas mañana ! - dijo eiji

- ... (señala su rostro siendo visto por sadaharu) yo?.. pues debo prepararme para reírme en grande de mamushi ! - dijo momoshiro con una gran sonrisa mientras kaoru se paraba detrás de el viéndolo fijamente.

- Joven kaidoh ! ( corre hasta la entrada de la cancha) lo necesitamos, hay cambio de uno de los actos - dijo sakuno con unos papeles y unos lentes extraños de leer en su nariz.

- shhh.. ( camina hasta donde ella) de que se trata?

- pues no se pero el acto de declamación que iba de primero ahora ira de ultimo ! como cierre ! - dijo sakuno mientras kaoru abría la puerta de la cancha.

- hmmm...( frunce un poco el seño señalando los lentes extraños de ella)... y esto?

- ahh jjeje n/n ( se saca los lentes) estaban en el vestuario en una caja de utilería de teatro.

Los chicos se aglomeraron a cuchichear como siempre lo hacían cuando veían a sakuno y a mamushi juntos.

- bueno pequeñín, te quitaron a tu chica - dijo eiji con cara de pena acariciando a ryoma que por alguna razón estaba muy impaciente.

- u.ú no era mi chica y Dios la libre en caer en semejantes manos - dijo ryoma con indiferencia

- ( momoshiro detrás de ryoma) pobre.. los celos carcomen a echizen -.-

- ( ryoma apretando la raqueta en sus manos)

- n-n préstame eso mejor.. ( dijo fuji quitándole con suavidad la raqueta a ryoma)

Oishi se acerco a kaoru y a sakuno.

- pasa algo? - pregunto al lado de kaoru,

- no, solo que el joven kaidoh debe de venir a ver el cambio que se hizo en el programa. - dijo sakuno.

- ( mirando a un lado) pensé que ningún idiota se postularía para declamar.

- kaoru ! - dijo oishi reclamándole - como que idiota? declamar es muy lindo pero.. ahora que lo mencionas quien podrá ser?

- o.o ( mirándolos) no lo saben?...

Los chicos la miraron al instante y esta les mostró una hoja con el cambio del evento y el que declamaría al final de todo. Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos y Oishi ni hablar.

- ...te...tee...tezuka? - tartamudeo oishi con los labios entreabiertos.

- shhh.. eso debe ser un error. - dijo kaoru.

- no creo, justo el profesor aviso tarde del cambio porque según escuche esperaba el poema que usaría esa persona para mañana.

- shh. mejor vamos a ver - dijo kaoru empezando a caminar, su trabajo no era fácil - -.-

- ( siguiendo a kaoru) oiga y por cierto, practique su sonrisa porque con esa cara y que este presentando los actos todos se iran

- -.¬ con que te vayas tu para mi será un alivio

- (suspira) -.-

En dirección contraria a kaoru y a sakuno venía tezuka con su bolso y sin la ropa de entrenamiento. Paso por el lado de ambos sin decir nada a lo que kaoru y sakuno solo lo miraron de reojo.

- bueno al menos es obvio que no habrá entrenamiento hoy - dijo kaoru

- sí - respondió sakuno mientras entraban a uno de los edificios.

Los chicos vieron a tezuka entrar en la cancha y oishi no bien lo vio corrió hacia el cosa que dejo a todos así O.o

- tezuka ! - dijo parándose frente a el

- Syuichirou ? - dijo deteniéndose viéndolo - que sucede?

- ( le se acerca mucho susurrándole) o.ó es cierto que tu eres el que declamara mañana? - pregunto oishi clavando sus ojos verdes en el.

Tezuka no pudo evitar un sonrojo notable para TODOS en la cancha. El mismo tezuka bajo un poco el rostro disimuladamente para ocultarlo y proseguir hablando con oishi.

- sí, como te enteraste? - pregunto

- Sakuno y Kaoru están encargados de ver cuales son los actos y en que orden y tu profesor acaba de anunciarles al parecer que tu acto será el ultimo y bueno.. lógico que hay que poner tu nombre en la carta de actividades que tendremos . - dijo oishi a su levemente sonrojado capitán.

- entonces nadie mas lo sabe? - dijo con un poco mas de alivio

- no, nadie mas

- humm.. trata de que se mantenga así el tiempo mas prolongado posible.

Oishi sonrió con cierta diversión.

- ( le pone una mano en el hombro) te estaré apoyando mañana - dijo oishi con su mas sincera sonrisa.

Mientras...

- (cruzando de brazos) a veces pienso que tenemos otra pareja en este club de tennis.. - dijo momoshiro riendo.

- ...otra?¡ - pregunto eiji impresionado

- hay una pareja aquí? - pregunto fuji también con cierta impresión

- no lo sabían? - pregunto momoshiro viéndolos.

Fuji y eiji se miraron y vieron luego a ryoma el cual los miraba de reojo. Miraron a sadaharu que escribía en su libreta. Miraron a momoshiro.

- n-nUUUuu a mi no me miren ! soy soltero - dijo riendo con las manos al frente.

- pe..pero quienes pueden ser ? - pregunto carcomido por la curiosidad eiji.

Momoshiro le toco el hombro a eiji señalando disimuladamente a kawamura que estaba calentando con cierto nerviosismo.

- ...(sonríe) y el otro quien es? - pregunto fuji con una mano en la barbilla.

- bueno eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes jijijjij - dijo momoshiro riendo.

El día transcurrió sin mas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Era por fin miércoles en la mañana, 7:30 para ser exactos y el evento empezaba a las 9. Fuji, Eiji y momoshiro que eran los vagos que no tenían nada absolutamente que hacer, estaban en vestuario viendo en que podían ayudar. Momoshiro y Eiji se quedaron en una pieza al ver a mamushi y a oishi con el traje de gala de la escuela que consistía en una chaqueta abierta con corbata, camisa blanca y el logo de la institución. Mamushi ciertamente causo mucha mas impresión que oishi porque.. oishi es un tipo serio y todo le puede quedar bien pero mamushi !

- viborita ! - grito momoshiro abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza- te ves muy bien ! jajaajajajaj una víbora en traje ! - lo despeina.

- sssshh ! momoshiro del...

- n-n vamos.. una foto chicos.. - dijo fuji alzando una cámara digital y tomando una foto de momoshiro con mamushi así como estaban.

- jejej otra para la colección - dijo eiji mirando a ambos chicos.

- o.ò oigan.. chicos creen que me veo bien? - dijo oishi con cierta preocupación mirándose

- estas bien oishi, tranquilo - dijo momoshiro soltando a la serpiente la cual se fue corriendo - el que me preocupa es ryoma que no lo he visto hoy y ayer si lo vi 2 veces es milagro del cielo.

- ryoma participara en un evento - dijo oishi mirándolos -

Fuji, eiji y momoshiro se miraron. Como era eso?¡¡

- pe.. pero no puede ser ! no ensayo nada según vimos - dijo momoshiro poniéndose frente a oishi.

- (ríe graciosamente con el puño un poco cerrando frente a sus labios) humm.. ejem.. será que su papel no representa mucho ensayo, créanme.. - dijo oishi alejándose ya que escucho como uno de los maestros lo llamaba.

Estaban en el enorme auditorio de la escuela. Al final como se hicieron tantos actos se consiguió solo hacer una tanda porque era perdida de dinero y esfuerzo hacerlo dos veces. El escenario estaba tapado por el telón. La ventanas cerradas y con cortinas cruzas rojas para que hubiera oscuridad y solo las luces de allí alumbraran lo que fuera necesario.

- Syuusuke salgamos de aquí que siento que ya molesto - dijo eiji viendo que el vestuario del auditorio se llenaba de mas gente arreglándose, recibiendo ordenes y que el coro saldría en unos minutos a entretener a los demás.

- si - dijo fuji con una sonrisa mirando a los lados - momoshiro?

- ( se pone detrás de fuji y eiji con una bolsa de papas fritas comiendo) o.o ...

- ¬¬ momoshiro tu solo comes ! - grito eiji halándolo y metiendo la otra mano en la bolsa para comer también - -.-U tienes que ser como yo...

- ¬¬ tu comes mucho también niño saltarín ! - dijo momoshiro

- ñ-n vamos.. - musito fuji

Los chicos se sentaron en la parte media de los asientos del centro. Vieron que habían uno que otros padres allí.

En vestuario mamushi estaba alejado sentando en una escalera de utilería leyendo el orden de como diría las cosas, como saludaría etc. Estaba entrado en el papel.

- Joven Kaidoh - llamo sakuno a lo cual frunció el seño sin verla.

Que molestia, sabrá dios cuantos minutos ahí acompañado por sakuno introduciendo los eventos. Kaoru alzo el rostro listo para decirle con desagrado que lo dejara leer y repasar lo que haría pero no logró coordinar bien sus ideas ya que se quedo impresionado mirando a sakuno que traía una camisa blanca manga larga con algunos botones de arriba abiertos, El lazo que siempre usaba rosa pero sin amarrar solo alrededor del cuello de la camisa y ajustado al frente por los dos extremos lisos del lazo por un broche de plata que tenía un delfín y caía al frente en su pecho. Traía su normal falda y el pelo nuevamente suelto dejando unos sutiles flequillos de cabello alrededor de su angelical rostro.

- oigan ! traigan la caja para los de la obra ! - se oyó gritar por un lado

- los del coro alístense ! - se oyó decir por otro lado.

Sakuno miraba extrañada a kaoru que no decía nada.

- O.o jo..joven? que le pasa? - pregunto llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

Mientras en un área alejada de vestuario y arriba de la misma estaba sonido y luces. Una cabina de espacio moderado donde claramente podían trabajar dos. Podían mirar por un ventanal que tenían enfrente tanto lo que pasaba en escenario como en el publico. Sadaharu estaba con su uniforme normal con kawamura al lado que lo observaba manejar todos esos botones para lo del sonido. Kawamura miraba todos los botones y cosas que punchaba su amigo y también lo que hacía en la mini PC que tenía en sus piernas.

- o.o ( mirando a donde quiera que fueran las manos de sadaharu)

Sadaharu mientras tecleaba en la PC miró a kawamura de reojo que estaba agachado a su lado observando sin decir ni una palabra. Terminó de hacer lo que hacía en la PC y puso esta sobre un espacio vacío frente a el pero kawamura seguía mirando sus manos como si pensara que seguiría. Sadaharu sonrió un poco para si parándose y caminando hacia atrás.

- o.o ( ve a sadaharu parándose y mira al frente al ventanal cerrado por una cortina corrediza pequeña color vino) ham.. Inui, abriremos estas cortinas cuando vayamos a empezar? - pregunto kawamura sin girarse.

- ( le toca el hombro a kawamura al tiempo que este se gira y se pone en pie ) así es, quieres? - dijo sadaharu extendiéndole un ponta de naranja.

- (niega con la cabeza) gracias

Sadaharu se termino de beber el ponta y camino a un pequeño zafacón y tiro la lata allí.

- esto no durara mucho - empezó a decir kawamura sonriendo con una mano en su nuca- bueno tal vez dos horas o menos no lo se pero no será tanto. Lo bueno es que saldremos temprano y no tendremos practica tampoco. La verdad pienso que el evento se dará bien y he escuchado que la entrenadora nos pondrá a hacer una practica con la fudomine sabes? - continuaba hablando kawamura con mucha variación entre un tema y otro mientras miraba el panel de botones que el usaría para las luces - estas luces son avanzadas, una nueva tecnología. Creo que la entrenadora esta pensando que nos estamos volviendo vagos, aparte esto creo que quedará muy bien y..

- kawamura... - dijo inui en un tono de voz sereno poniéndole una mano en su hombro - por qué tan nervioso?

- ( pega un leve salto girándose y viéndolo) no no no estoy nervioso solo decía que el evento.. y.. que el tennis y este ( señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás) tablero electrónico para luces..

- si.. si pero.. estas hablando con mucha incoherencia. Solo hablas así mezclando dos temas totalmente diferente entre si cuando estas nervioso. - dijo viéndolo - que es lo que pasa? - pregunto al fin inui

- ( negando con rapidez ) no, no es eso es que..

- kawamura - dijo inui dando a entender que quería respuesta inmediata.

- ( cierra los ojos con fuerza por toda la presión que sentía de parte de inui) ha ! es que me da cosita tener que estar 3 horas encerrado aquí contigo .. - dijo con la rapidez mas grande en que su lengua y boca pudieron pronunciar las palabras pero fue suficiente para que el cerebro y el oído rápido de sadaharu captaran todo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta e Inui camino hasta la misma abriéndole a una chica que comenzó a hablarle entregándole unos papeles. Kawamura por su parte abrió despacio los ojos viendo a inui que asentía y hablaba con la chica.

- ( cierra la puerta con seguro) humm esto empieza en 10 minutos - dijo sadaharu viendo a kawamura que lo miraba con mucha vergüenza y con los ojos un poco vidriosos. Parecía un cachorro acabado de ser regañado. - kawamura, por mi no debes temer ( camina hasta donde el) yo no pienso hacerte nada ni molestarte con el trabajo de las luces bien?

- no..este...no es tanto eso es que...yo..

- ( se pone frente a el dejando los papeles sobre la silla en que se sentaría en breves minutos) no puedes estar con Dios y con el diablo - dijo inui ya con el espacio personal de kawamura invadido debido a la cercanía.

- i… i…in..- tartamudeaba kawamura en unos esfuerzos fallidos de decir el nombre de su amigo- inui a... a que te refieres?

- (suspira muy despacio alzando una mano frente a la cara de kawamura que empezaba acercar como si fuera una amenaza) me refiero a que debes decidirte. Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos o quieres que seamos algo mas. Ahora mismo luego de lo que ha pasado nos encontramos en un supuesto punto medio de ambas cosas - dijo inui acercando mas la mano amenazadora hacia la cara de kawamura que miraba los dedos de esta con cierto pánico.

- yo.. yo aun.. yo.. aun no me..decido bien.. po..porque..

Kawamura cerró los ojos con fuerza ya cuando los dedos estaban muy cerca. Inui sonrió muy levemente poniendo la mano en su mejilla y acercándose ya totalmente a su cuerpo. Un rubor escandaloso se apodero de kawamura que temblaba con solo el toque de la mano de inui en su mejilla.

- habla kawamura - dijo inui sonriendo con cierta maldad ante la presión que le estaba dando a kawamura

- ( abre un poco los ojos) es que.. yo... no puedo.. no podemos..

Inui posó sus labios con mucha delicadeza sobre los de kawamura. Kawamura estaba en una lucha interna al parecer ya que se resistía a ceder a los labios de inui pero por otra parte deseaba ceder a mas con los mismos. Inui no hizo mas nada. Esperaba ver quien ganaba la batalla dentro de kawamura. Luego de unos largos segundos en que los labios de kawamura oscilaban entre besarlo o no y temblaban un poco sin saber que hacer, llegaron a la mas sana conclusión o tal vez fue un nuevo arranque del chico. Kawamura beso los labios de inui con mucha pasión y no bastándole esto le introdujo muy despacio su lengua besándolo con mucha profundidad. Inui luego de sonreír un poco por el beso lo beso de igual manera.

Inui luego de un rato, que ya se estaba ahogando por el calor que le hacía sentir y la falta de aire se separo despacio jadeando un poco. Inui quito los papeles de la silla sentándose mientras arreglaba sus lentes con cierto rubor delatador que kawamura observaba.

- humm ejem.. bueno, quedan 5 minutos para esto - dijo inui tratando de concentrarse en seguir en lo suyo con lo del sonido.

- espera, aun no termino contigo - dijo kawamura girando la silla en la que estaba inui.

Kawamura apoyo ambas rodillas de la silla subiéndose a ella donde ya estaba sentado inui. Puso ambas rodillas a los lados del cuerpo de inui y volvió a besarlo como antes.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el publico ya estaba todo el mundo. Mary llego justo antes de que cerraran la puerta del auditorio y se sentó entre momoshiro y eiji que le habían dejado un asiento. Fuji estaba al otro lado de eiji sonriendo como era ya costumbre.

- de que me perdí? - pregunto mary sacándose la chaqueta de su universidad y quedándose nada mas con la blusa blanca.

- nada, esto comienza en unos 5 o 4 minutos - dijo eiji observándola de pies a cabezas que había llegado muy agitada. - y tu? que te paso que llegas así toda rápida, media despeinada y ... ( le abotona la camisa) y medio destapada? -.¬

- jajajajajaja - rió momoshiro viéndola

- u/ú ( le quita las manos a eiji arreglándose) vine rápido. Tenía un profesor que no me dejo salir temprano. - dijo mary viéndolo - aparte anda un rumor medio extraño por la universidad.

Los chicos la miraron con atención

- que rumor? - pregunto momoshiro

- tu y el chisme se llevan de la mano momo - dijo eiji mirándolo- ( mira a mary) bien, que rumor mary? o.o

- jajajajajajajaj (ríe mirándolos a ambos) par de tontos.. - dijo mary despeinándolos un poco- bueno.. se anda diciendo que el profesor mío de literatura que ustedes están cansados de ver...

- yo no.. n-n - interrumpió fuji siendo mirado por mary y los otros dos-

- ejem.. estem.. decía que se anda diciendo que este sujeto piensa casarse pronto - dijo mary mirando al frente al coro que cantaba desde antes de ella llegar.

- casarse?¡ pero.. es joven según tu - dijo eiji arreglándose el cabello - miua...digo.. wao... :P

- bueno, así esta el mundo chicos. Los jóvenes se casan tempranito ya - dijo momoshiro despreocupado - igual puede ser un rumor. Si es cierto el le avisara a sus alumnos

Mary iba a decir algo cuando una fuerte luz roja ilumino todo y se escucho un sonido como de campanas de templo muy fuerte que luego de algunos 7 segundos pararon al igual que la luz roja desapareció. Tanto el publico como el coro se quedaron impactados.

- Pero que diablos fue eso?¡ - pregunto eiji mirando hacia arriba recuperándose del susto.

- seguro la gente de luces y sonido que andan con problemas - dijo mary acomodándose

Momoshiro fue el único que empezó a reír extrañamente a lo que los otros 3 lo miraron acusadoramente.

- jjjeje o.o.. que pasa? - pregunto momo viéndolos

- ¬¬ tu sabes algo que nosotros no así que habla - dijo eiji.

- ( saca su video cámara empezando a gravar) n-n habla momoshiro - dijo fuji riendo.

- o.o !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ( arreglándose los lentes) carai le dimos a una cosa de estas.. - dijo inui mientras kawamura se le quitaba de encima. - creo que ya es hora - dijo con el doble de rubor que tenía antes.

- si, empecemos a esto - dijo kawamura sentándose a su lado a una distancia moderada entre el tablero de sonido y el de luces.- cuando comience la película al menos descansaremos, solo hay que ponerla a rodar

- sí, y quedo muy bien.. - dijo sonriendo con malicia sadaharu.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

El coro finalizó su canción y el maestro que tocaba en el piano de la esquina se paro y saludo cordialmente al público al igual que los chicos del coro que mostraban una amplia sonrisa. Todos partieron en orden por la derecha. Oishi entro al escenario que aun seguía tapado por el telón y se paró frente al público poniendo los papeles que necesitaría en la tribuna o tarima ( como deseen llamarle) en la que se pararía a hablar y donde tenía su pequeño micrófono junto a sus papeles. El público aplaudió sabiendo así que el evento empezaría.

- (grabando) oishi se ve bien. - dijo sonriendo fuji

- si ( se cruza de brazos) y tezuka? donde estará? - pregunto momoshiro

- ni idea, ese es otro que anda sumamente extraño - comento eiji con los ojos clavados en oishi que saludaba cordialmente a todos y empezaba a hablar de el porqué ese evento en septiembre, Lo significativo que era septiembre, entre otras.

En vestidores estaban todos los grupos que harían sus cosas organizados con sus maestros encargados. Kaoru entro a uno de los baños que contaba con el espacio para que 5 o 6 personas entraran. Kaoru se relajó y bajo el cierre de su pantalón para hacer su necesidad. Mientras hacía esta miraba por el espejo hacia atrás. Alguien estaba en uno de los cubículos gruñendo y susurrando cosas. Frunció el seño al escuchar un golpe en la puerta de el. Luego de terminar su necesidad y subir su cierre se acerco cuidadosamente al cubículo. Se quedo a una debida distancia.

- ...(mira a los lados para luego empezar a acercar la mano a la puerta)

Cuando kaoru iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió con fuerza.

- ssssshhh ! ( abre muchos los ojos)...tu?

Ryoma se quedo impresionado mirando a kaoru pero la impresión fue mas por parte de la serpiente al ver como estaba ryoma...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Oishi seguía "introduciendo" pero ya llevaba 15 minutos con la introducción. Momoshiro miraba a los lados. Obvio que la gente estaba un poco cansada pero lo raro era que aun así no dejaban de ver con interés a oishi.

- ( se acerca a mary) la gente esta cansada y aun así miran con todo el interés a oishi - dijo momoshiro en susurro

- imagínate.. oishi un tipo guapo, se expresa muy bien. Puede estar ahí hablando paja y solo por como pronuncia, la voz y la sonrisa que da deja a todos interesados sin valor para quitarle los ojos de encima - dijo mary riendo un poco y señalando con un dedo disimuladamente a eiji que estaba que durante los 15 minutos no había pestañado, ni movido un dedo ni dicho una palabra.

- jijijijji ( ríe entre dientes) así es eiji. Admira "secretamente" ( haciendo comillas con sus dedos) al vice capitán - dijo momoshiro acomodándose.

Fuji seguía firmando y mientras lo hacía miraba a los lados. Que había pasado con tezuka?. pensó en las cosas que hizo las ultimas veces que estuvo con el. Será que lo había asustado?. Dio un suspiro muy leve que nadie noto. Estaba en una de esas situaciones donde quería devolver el tiempo y dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero no podía. ya había echo lo que creyó necesario para recuperar algo de tezuka que no estaba seguro de si existía. Ahora solo su instinto podría guiarlo.

- muy bien, disfruten de este nuevo evento que se hará todos los años ! - dijo animosamente oishi con una sonrisa encantadora - ahora les presento a quienes les acompañaran hasta el final- Sakuno Ryuuzaki y Kaoru Kaidoh - dijo finalizando y bajando de la tarima llevándose sus papeles.

Oishi salió de allí pero, Nadie mas entro. Las personas se quedaron extrañadas y empezaban a murmurar en susurros.

- o.o y mamushi? - pregunto momoshiro echándose hacia delante en su asiento.

- oh... será que no están listos? - pregunto fuji mirando por la pantallita de la video cámara que seguía gravando.

- (suspira relajándose en el asiento)

- jijijij ( abraza hacia si por el cuello a eiji) ya estas libre de estrés luego de ver a tu pequeño helado de pistacho hablando 15 minutos sin cortes comerciales - dijo mary riendo mientras eiji se sonrojaba

- o/ó déjame ! - decía eiji mientras mary reía.

Luego de unos segundos se vio a sakuno halando a mamushi de una mano con fuerza y también a oishi empujándolo por la espalda. Por fin ambos salieron y sakuno al ver a toda la gente se ruborizó un poco pero dio su mejor sonrisa. Kaoru estaba tratando de guardar la compostura aunque también se veía nervioso y ruborizado. Caminaron a la tarima donde estaba antes oishi. Sakuno se subió a un pequeño escalón para poder verse y así quedar del mismo tamaño de Kaoru que estaba a su lado.

- ah.. buenos.. buenos días a todos - dijo sakuno mirando fijamente el micrófono que tenía enfrente avergonzada y con timidez.

- (tose un poco, despacio) Saludos... yo soy Kaoru kaidoh y.. (señala con la mano a su izquierda) esta es mi acompañante (mira al lado contrario) Sakuno Ryuuzaki, ( observa al publico) estaremos aquí presentando a los diversos grupos que presentaran obras, canciones, bailes entre otras cosas artísticas y.. hermosas como lo es este mes de septiembre.. - dijo kaoru mientras sakuno sonreía.

Las personas estaban muy conmovidas viendo lo tiernos que se veían.

- ahh.. que adorables.. - dijo una madre al lado de fuji con una mano en la mejilla

- que linda parejita de chicos - dijo una maestra de los grados inferiores de la escuela que estaba sentada por otro lado.

Así sucesivamente se dieron algunos comentarios.

- ahhh que bien se ven - dijo mary sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos negros fijos en ambos -

- estoy de acuerdo - dijo eiji-

Kaoru comenzó a mirar la lista de eventos.

- bien, como primer acto tenemos a nuestro coro que cantara una hermosa canción en voz principal de la señorita rika Sasaki - dijo sakuno - esperamos, lo disfruten - finalizo diciendo.

Kaoru se giró un poco extendiéndole la mano para que bajara el escalón y luego se retiraron. El coro nuevamente salio acompañado ahora de nuevos instrumentos como violines y guitarras. empezaron a cantar mientras que la vocalista principal de la canción era Rika sasaki quien justamente era con la chica que salía momoshiro.

- vaya ! es ella ! - grito emocionado

- (ignorando a momoshiro) bien hablemos del chico multi-orgasmos - dijo mary mirando a eiji y a fuji que giraron el rostro impresionados viéndola.

- que? cual chico multi orgasmos? - pregunto eiji

- (sonríe) ahhh.. debe ser el profesor nuevo de tennis - dijo fuji

- O.o ( se echa un poco hacia delante viendo a fuji) si ! como lo sabes?

- es lo único multi orgásmico por aquí n-nU

- ( mirándolos a ambos) por dios pero que depravados ! ... hemm.. y por qué le dicen multi orgasmos? - pregunto eiji interesado con un dedito bajo su labio inferior.

- jejeje bueno es que eso es lo que causa de solo verlo - dijo mary riendo - verdad fuji? - pregunto mary buscando apoyo de fuji y obteniéndolo inmediatamente.

- es muy amable. - dijo fuji - mira que ser tan "amable" de hacer tener un orgasmo rápido a una persona de solo verlo. Eso es mucha amabilidad - dijo fuji riendo con la cámara aun gravando

- por DIOS ! - dijo eiji tapándose la carita con las manos.

- el tipo no me agrada u.ú - dijo momoshiro - hay algo que no me gusta

- bah.. el tipo está bien. Mira, le hace un favor a muchas personas especialmente si son hombres. Es como... un ginecólogo ambulante o.ó - dijo mary alzando un dedo mientras los 3 la veían - sip ya que con solo verlo se pueden averiguar muchas cosas. ( alza un dedo de la otra mano bajando la que ya tenía arriba) se puede saber si alguien es estéril. Si alguien lo ve y no tiene un orgasmos en caso de una mujer o si no se le.. hem.. sube la maquina a un chico pues ya se sabe el lío, ( alza otro dedo) se puede averiguar si una persona es bi o no ( alza otro dedo) y..

- dios mioooooooo ;O; ( le agarra la mano deteniéndola) por favor no sigas ! - suplico momoshiro

Mary se echo a reír al igual que fuji mientras que eiji seguía mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de asimilar todo eso.

- jjejee es broma.. - dijo mary rascándose una mejilla con un dedo.

- aunque lo de los orgasmos puede ser cierto.. claro si se mira mucho . - dijo fuji viendo que el coro terminaba de cantar.

- estoy entre dos pervertidos... ( mira a fuji) de ella me lo imaginaba pero de ti fuji.. - dijo eiji

- n/nU

Kaoru y Sakuno volvieron a salir mientras el coro se retiraba con sus cosas y los aplausos seguían. Sumire estaba sentada en las primeras filas de adelante mirando a su nieta. Kaoru estaba muy perturbado y buscaba entre los papeles de enfrente sabrá dios que cosa mientras sakuno lo observaba.

- shh.. diablos.. - murmuro con la mano temblorosa.

- joven kaidoh ( hala una de las ultimas hojas al frente de las demás) es esta - dijo sakuno sonriéndole un poco.

- (suspira) gracias.. -.-

Ambos, luego de hablar brevemente de la presentación tannnnnnnn bella del coro en lo que mary y fuji solo dijeron "aja..", pasaron a presentar un baile de los de 5to grado. Entraron unos niños y niñas vestidos de diversas flores y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de una música africana.

- ... ( con una mano en la boca encogida en su asiento con los ojos achicados) ... _( mary)_

- (grabando con una sonrisa) _( fuji)_

- ... que sean pequeños no quiere decir que no tengan vergüenza.. - dijo eiji con muchas gotitas.

- pregunta... por que una música africana? - pregunto momoshiro retorciendose en el asiento.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Luego del baile y que los pobre niños salieron de ahí, entraron de nuevo sakuno y kaoru con una sonrisa muy extraña en ambos. Una sonrisa demasiado grande y media forzada.

- ejem... he.. ahora sigue.. sigue... - tartamudeaba sudando frío sakuno.

- ... shh.. las abejas.. - dijo kaoru agarrando a sakuno de una mano y llevándosela corriendo.

Todo mundo se quedo impresionado. El telón se volvió a abrir con un decorado de flores y un supuesto castillo a lo lejos. Una pequeña niña de pelo negro corto entro en escena con un ramo de flores. comenzó a cantar una canción sin música solo con su voz. Luego de eso apareció una chica de 3er grado muy linda vestida de ángel y comenzaron a hacer una obra extraña ahí. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y al final empezaron a salir chicos y chicas vestidos de abejitas danzando alrededor de la niña y otros que estaban en escena. Luego todas esas abejas se fueron junto con el ángel y dejaron a la niña que empezaba retirarse con una muñeca de trapo arrastrándola cuando de pronto cayó algo de arriba que abrió una cortina de humo. Cuando empezaba a disiparse y la niña preguntaba "quien habrá caído, será un ángel?", se vio que era una "abeja" agachada en el suelo.

- ahh.. una abejita se cayó - dijo momoshiro muy interesado en la obra.

Fuji que sonreía mirando por la pantallita de la cámara lo que pasaba acerco mas la escena enfocando a la abejita y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Toco el hombro de eiji haciéndolo que viera y este casi lanza un grito.

- ... ma..mary..( la hala hacia si haciendo que mire la video cámara) mira quien es la abejita ! - dijo eiji

- ( mirando)...( abre mucho los ojos) DIOS ! es..es.. - musitaba mary.

En la obra la "abejita" alzo el rostro ante la niña y hablo diciendo.. " los Ángeles no son los únicos que caen y menos del cielo". La voz delato por fin quien era.

- ECHIZEN ! o.O ! - grito momoshiro casi en shock saltando en el asiento.

- por el amor a cristo.. pero..pero como paso esto? - preguntaba mary impresionada.

La obra siguió su curso con ryoma de abejita. Tenía en su cabello negro unas antenitas pequeñas negras, vestía un disfraz de abejita con alitas. Se veía sumamente adorable.

- que tierno ! - decía sakuno con las manos juntas mirando desde el lado izquierdo de donde salían los personajes.

- shh..

- creen que eso es lo mas impresionante? - dijo oishi sonriendo detrás de ellos.

Los chicos se giraron viéndolo.

- les presento a un nuevo personaje griego que se perdió en la mismísima mitología. - dijo oishi dando un paso a un lado.

Los ojos de sakuno y Kaoru se abrieron más que nunca viendo a la persona.

La obra finalizó con la muerte de la abejita y con canto de la niña nuevamente. Momoshiro estaba con los ojos brillosos mirando a ryoma.

- que..que ternura ! - decía momoshiro

- ( susurrándole a mary) ha dicho eso 14 veces... - dijo eiji

- nop, 16, hubieron dos que fueron susurrados - dijo mary mirando a momoshiro asustada - espero no le de algo aquí de la emoción.

La obra acabo y el telón se cerro. Volvió a salir el coro a cantar. Momoshiro sin decir nada se paro corriendo y se fue por las esquinas del auditorio hacia los vestuarios.

- lo hicieron muy bien - dijo oishi sonriéndole a los chicos de la obra.

- ryoma ! - grito sakuno viéndolo - que adorable te ves !

- ... u/ú no me avergüencen mas por favor.. - dijo ryoma empezando a quitarse las antenitas.

- NOOOOOO ! - grito momoshiro tomándole la mano.

Ryoma abrió mucho los ojos viéndolo. Ahora si sentía mucha mas vergüenza.

- o/ó suéltame momoshiro ! - grito ryoma - esto es lo mas vergonzoso que he echo en toda mi vida !

- ahh pero si te ves hermoso ! lindo ! adorable ! n-n - dijo momoshiro abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

- momo ! - grito ryoma aun mas sonrojado tratando de soltarse del abrazo de momoshiro.

- shhh.. ( mira a sakuno) preparémonos que debemos presentar la película ahora. - dijo kaoru mientras sakuno asentía.

Ambos chicos se fueron a un lado mientras que los que actuaban en la obra se despedían para irse a sentar en el publico. Momoshiro soltó a ryoma viéndolo. Se veía tan dulce que no quería soltarlo.

- ven a sentarte con nosotros - dijo - estoy con mary, fuji y eiji.

- si pero antes me quitare esto u/ú - dijo ryoma secamente caminando a un lado.

- no, no lo harás - dijo momoshiro abrazándolo y cargándolo - n-n déjame disfrutar de esto.

- momoshirooooooooooooo ! - grito ryoma mientras este se lo llevaba cargando.

Mientras Sakuno y Kaoru salieron.

- bien, ahora seguimos con una película preparada por Horio Satoshi y Tomoka Osakada - dijo sakuno sonriendo mientras salían ambos chicos vestidos con el traje de gala de la escuela.

Kaoru y sakuno se hicieron aun lado dándole espacio a ambos.

- hola a todos - dijo horio sonriendo - quiero decirles que esta es la mejor película de todos los tiempos ! El titanic le queda corto ! y a pesar de mis dos años de experiencia en el tennis...

- ( le da un codazo a horio echándolo a un lado) hejem... bien, en esta película participan personas extras que nos ayudaron mucho y le agradecemos mucho. bueno, que la disfruten - dijo tomoka halando a horio como a un trapo viejo hacia dentro.

Una pantalla amplia bajo al escenario y la película empezó a rodar. La película empezó con tomoka corriendo por la lluvia con horio en una noche de lluvia. Llega a su casa en la que su madre le dice que suba a cambiarse de ropa. Al otro día en la escuela se ve a tomoka con gripe y a veces con falta de aire mientras le preguntan que le pasa y ella dice que nada. Por fin luego se ve a tomoka que se desmaya camino a su casa con horio. Horio grita desesperado y ahí se corta todo.

- carai... esto es drama puro... - dijo mary con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ja.. ( se sienta con ryoma al lado que trata de salir corriendo) tranquila que te reirás mucho cuando te veas ahí llorando como loca sabiendo que todo era mentira.

- o.ó no me lo acuerdes que todavía me prendo de solo recordarlo. ...( mira a ryoma) ahhhh la abejita ! - dijo mary sonriendo

- ryoma esta aquí? - dijo eiji echándose un poco al frente para verlo.

- u.ú déjenme en paz - dijo ryoma cruzado de brazos.

- (le pica la mejilla a ryoma con un dedo) n-n que bonito .- dijo momoshiro riendo.

- -.¬ ..( mirando a momo)

Mientras en la película se ve la parte que todos reconocen. Cuando horio le dice lo que pasa con tomoka a sakuno en la cafetería. Luego se ve a tomoka en la lúgubre habitación siendo examinada por médicos mientras sus familiares lloraban como locos. Luego ponen otra escena donde Horio le dice a sakuno que ira con ella por fin al hospital. Luego de esto se ve otra escena conocida donde sakuno y horio están en la habitación. Horio se paro del sofá diciendo que iría por agua ( lo mismo del capitulo anterior). La película se veía súper bien. Sadaharu había echo muy bien su trabajo para la edición de todo. La próxima escena era en las canchas de tennis donde Sumire les informaba a los chicos de que iría al hospital por tomoka y donde ryoma daba su mini discurso. "iremos en cuanto terminemos aquí, tomoka nos apoya en cada encuentro y ahora tenemos que mostrarle gratitud por ello".

Ryoma al verse en algo así se encogió en el asiento. Todos se echaron a reír en la parte en que momoshiro abrazo a ryoma diciendo: "sabia que tenias corazón" y también cuando eiji señalo al pobre ibu y dijo "es el que casi deja a echizen sin ojo !".

- jajajjajjaa xDDDDDDDD ( ríe a mas no poder) y donde estaba yo que no vi eso?¡ - pregunto mary casi ahogándose

- sabrá dios. Luego fue que tu y tezuka llegaron - dijo eiji.

La escena siguió hasta cuando kaoru empezaba correr detrás de kawamura que gritaba que sakuno era su novia.

- u/u que vergüenza.. - dijo sakuno con oishi a su lado que tenía una mano en su hombro.

- shhh ! por que diablos pusieron semejante cosa en esa película? - dijo kaoru con enojo

- n-nU calma kaoru, debían ponerlo para las demás escenas que vienen... - dijo oishi siendo mirado con asombro por ambos chicos.

- que?¡ falta mas? - pregunto sakuno

- jjee.. yo vi la película esta misma mañana y..créanme.. faltan muchas cosas mas.. - dijo riendo oishi- miren.

Sakuno y Kaoru se acercaron lo mas que pudieron sin ser vistos para ver la película desde donde estaban. A la mayoría del publico se le aguaron los ojos cuando vieron al hermanito preguntar por qué su hermanita no despertaba. Luego siguió la escena interesante que era cuando tezuka y el grupo humanitario entraba. Todo transcurrió igual como lo que vivieron. Luego de que la madre de tomoka y los hermanitos salieron de escena se puso una escena que nadie sabía que había pasado.

Se vio el estacionamiento del hospital a mary y a eiji llegar bajándose de la moto. y esto fue lo que paso :

- ( se baja) es una lastima tener que ver a tomoka en este estado - dijo mary mirando a eiji.

- si.. imagínate.. - dijo eiji cruzándose de brazos mirando el suelo.

Mary lo miro de reojo sonriendo.

- eiji y.. cuando le dirás a esa persona que te gusta? no pretenderás dejarlo para ultimo momento verdad? -.¬ sino yo misma lo haré ¡- dijo mary poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- no lo se. Y no lo hagas ¡ o.ó ( la observa) lo primero es que no creo ser correspondido - dijo eiji - lo otro es que tengo mucho miedo. Quiero tratar de olvidarme de eso y encontrar a otra persona.

Ambos entraron al hospital y mary se acerco a una recepcionista preguntando por la habitación de tomoka. Luego tanto ella como eiji entraron a un ascensor.

- Por otra parte eiji... - dijo mary continuando - Oishi tiene que saberlo ya que le diste mucho discurso con lo de yura y que no le digas de esto ahora sería contraproducente

- ( se recarga de lado izquierdo del ascensor) mary pero y como le digo una cosa así? antes de decirle me da un desmayo por el nerviosismo - dijo eiji dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- jjejjeje que tonto.. oishi se alegrara jijjiji

- ¬¬ uy si.. Saltara en un pie.

- ¬¬ o lo haces tu o lo hago yo aquí mismo o en el funeral de tomoka si es necesario ¡! – dijo mary señalando a eiji

- o.o por dios ¡! ;O; mary no me hagas eso ¡!

- ( se abre la puerta del ascensor) bien.. Veamos como esta tomoka, luego seguimos con lo tuyo y lo de….- dijo mary mientras eiji le tapaba la boca y asentía.

Salió detrás de ella.

Luego de ahí siguió todo normal, cuando ambos entraban a la habitación luego de la madre de tomota salir y eiji cierra la puerta detrás de si.

Mary y eiji están mas que pálidos luego de la escena que vieron. Eiji no podía creerlo.

- y eso? - pregunto momoshiro viendo a mary y a eiji.

- ... ma...mary.. - musitaba eiji mas que pálido - entiérrame aquí mismo... me..me muero.. estoy frito..me da… - decía eiji en shock.

- n-n _( fuji)_

- ejemm.. tranquilo eiji... eso no significa nada.. (traga saliva) - dijo mary - muy bien dije "por otra parte" o sea que oishi es caso distinto de lo que hablábamos..

Eiji la miro con un poco mas de color en su rostro.

- en..en serio?

- claro.. (suspira) así que cálmate que no pasa nada ñ.n .

- n-n entonces la verdad es otra - dijo fuji sonriendo a lo que mary y eiji lo observaron con cierto terror.

La película estaba en la parte en que tomoka hablaba con su príncipe ryoma y le decía que ya no podía animarlo mas en los partidos y que moriría. Luego de que la escena estaba con la habitación vacía y con solo horio en ella, pasaron otra. Tezuka y fuji. Fuji frunció un poquito el seño recordando muy bien todo aquello. Momoshiro y los demás miraban muy atentos todo eso. La escena termino inmediatamente Fuji se fue y siguió en otra donde estaban kaoru, eiji y sakuno. Ya eiji sabía que era pero no se imagino que luego de que le se hubiera ido pasaron tantas cosas.

Todos estaban impresionado con la película. Se vio la escena un poco violenta de kaoru y sakuno. Ryoma interviniendo y todo eso. La película dio final cuando horio estaba dentro de la habitación y le dio un beso a tomoka. La película terminó y hubieron muchos aplausos. Momoshiro y los demás estaban impresionados. Como grabaron todo eso?.

Sakuno y kaoru salieron muy avergonzados a presentar el ultimo acto.

- he.. he.. bueno.. ahora sigue.. un acto de declamación por parte de tezuka Kunimitsu - dijo kaoru sin poder mirar al publico muy ruborizado.

- ehm.. di...disfrútenlo - dijo sakuno dando una sonrisa muy espontánea y saliendo corriendo de allí.

Fuji abrió muchos los ojos al escuchar que tezuka haría un acto de declamación mientras que mary se acomodaba para ver que haría el capitán. Las luces bajaron mucho de intensidad.

- tezuka? eso no puede ser ! - dijo eiji

- ... ya luego de todo lo que he echo y he visto, todo puede pasar.. - musito ryoma con desgane

Se empezaron a escuchar rayos y relámpagos muy fuertes. El telón estaba abierto ya pero no se podía ver nada por la oscuridad del lugar, Flashes de luces se hacían ante cada relámpago y rayo que "caían".

- esto parece una película de terror mas que un acto de declamación o.o - dijo ryoma

Los sonidos de rayos cesaron y se empezó a escuchar lluvia caer. Una luz tenue empezó a iluminar el escenario. Habían columnas griegas rotas en el suelo del mismo y una persona arrodillada entre una de las columnas. Tezuka era el que estaba allí con una túnica blanca a un estilo griego. Tenía el cabello y el cuerpo mojado y el sonido de lluvia seguía y la iluminación era muy tenue. Tenía algunas heridas leves en los brazos y el rostro. Se sentó contra una "piedra" que tenía detrás mirando hacia el publico con algunas gotas bajando por su rostro. Sus ojos se veían muy brillantes.

- esto si se ve interesante... - musito momoshiro

- ( mira a fuji ) Syuusuke, permíteme la cámara para yo grabar, debes estar cansado de hacerlo - dijo mary con una leve sonrisa.

Syuusuke no dijo nada y paso la cámara con eiji hasta donde mary. Tezuka en los dedos tenía pequeños vendajes blancos. Sus labios se entreabrieron.

- donde..( comenzó a decir tezuka) donde están tus ojos que no los veo? - dijo alzando la vista hacia arriba al igual que su mano con un dedo hacia arriba - Miro el cielo y este me engaña con su color..( sonríe un poco bajando la vista al publico y cerrando el puño que tiene arriba) pero recapacito.. y es que tus luceros tienen un.. "no se que" de color que no se iguala jamás al imperfecto del cielo raso. Ese.. que he visto en tus abrazos. - dijo poniéndose en pie.

El publico aplaudió mientras que oishi, sakuno y kaoru estaban con la boca abierta impresionados. Tomoka y horio estaban detrás de ellos también mirando. El sonido de la lluvia no disminuía.

- Lamento mucho que te hallas ido... - continuo diciendo tezuka mientras caminaba por el escenario - y me da un "no se que" pensarte. ( se detiene alzando el rostro mientras caen algunas gotas de arriba sobre el) Una lluvia de dudas es la que ahora cae sobre mi y entre todas esas gotas de incertidumbre solo hay una verdad, (baja los ojos a un lado) y es que estabas aquí pero no te vi partir. ( se mete los dedos de las manos en el cabello cerrando los ojos con fuerza) No te vi llegar, no te vi llorar, no te vi rogar por mi alma .. ( abre un poco los ojos) y siento un..un "no se que" por darte lo que queda en la nada...- dijo tezuka con ansiedad.

Tezuka camino bajando las manos de su cabello mojado y se sentó donde estaba. Miro el publico minuciosamente. Dio la impresión de que hubiera olvidado lo que seguía pero no fue el caso. Continuo.

- no esperes palabras de amor en mis versos..- dijo tomando una hoja de atrás de una columna con una pluma - Solo espera un beso en el reverso..( Dobla la hoja en su mano y comienza a hacerle diversos dobleces) Mis dedos se han desangrado por tanto escribirte... mi corazón se a desgarrado por tu infortunada ausencia (hace un avión de papel y lo lanza hacia el publico parándose) y solo me queda un "no se que" en mi voz que me obliga a gritar tu nombre ! - dijo tezuka con mucha rabia expresada en su voz y en sus ademanes.

Caminó entre las columnas moviendo sus manos en diversos ademanes.

- que crees que pasa cuando la luna se posa sobre estos pilares de ansiedad que me rodean? - dijo mientas caminaba haciendo con los pies aun lado algunas piedresitas- pasa.. pasa un "no se que" que me arrastra a escribirte solo a ti. y me da tanta rabia ! tan rabia escribirte a ti que no me lees, a ti que no ves y a ti que no me esperas bajo este manto de desdicha descarada que se apodera de mis ganas. - dijo recargándose de un pilar del fondo.- ( golpe a su lado es pilar con el puño) y me da un "no se que"..saber que estas tan cerca mientras yo estoy tan lejos en mis pensamientos rudimentarios y anticuados que no han echo nada mas que desgarrar todo nuestro escenario de efímero placer. ( alza la mano a un lado señalando al publico y mirando al mismo) Ninguno de ustedes curará mis dedos rasgados y rotos por escribirle. - dijo en un tono bajo y mirando con cierta melancolía - ninguno vendrá a secar cada una de las lagrimas que caen sobre mis versos...y me da un maldito "no se que" el saber que está ahí! - dijo con fuerza frunciendo el seño y apuntando con el dedo.

- ay ! o.o que susto por dios... - dijo eiji dando un salto - ;O; maryyyy abrázame que ya me dio cosita !

- O.o... ( le echa un brazo a eiji mientras graba con la otra mano) no pues ya que diga nombre y salimos de duda. - dijo mary mirando de reojo a momoshiro - sugerencias momo?

- Tezuka solo necesita ayuda de un especialista. Me imagine que con todo lo que el pobre ha pasado se le iba a estropear el cerebelo - dijo momoshiro.

- ryoma, y usted que dice? - dijo mary viendo al mas chico.

- ... (traga saliva) sin comentarios - dijo sin mas.

Por otra parte...

- shh.. ( mira de reojo a oishi) y quien hizo esto? - pregunto kaoru

- me imagino que él mismo - dijo oishi con los ojos fijos en el escenario.

Tezuka continuó con la "agresiva" declamación.

- ( baja el dedo mirando al frente justo para donde estaban en ese momento oishi y los otros) ... Tal vez te puedas esconder de mi - dijo en tono bajo - Pero nunca jamás de un sentimiento de dolor ni de un verso de amor - dijo sonriendo un poco- y.. me da un "no se que"..( comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo contra el pilar hasta sentarse) me da un "no se que" saber que algún día lo entenderás y que en mis brazos ya no estarás...

Tezuka bajo el rostro hacia delante como si lo dejara descansar y cerró los ojos mientras el sonido de lluvia volvía a hacerse mas alto y por su rostro y cabello seguía corriendo mas agua. Su ropaje blanco y delgado se movía un poco. Las luces empezaron a bajar muy lentamente hasta dejar en oscuridad todo. El publico empezó a aplaudir de inmediato con mucha fuerza. El telón empezó a cerrarse.

- grabaste todo mary? - dijo eiji un poco despeinado viéndola entre la leve oscuridad

- sí... - dijo sonriendo - le quedo grandioso a tezuka.

- ( mirando a donde momoshiro y donde ryoma) están bien?¡¡ O.o - pregunto eiji como si hubieran acabado de salir de la guerra o de un terremoto

- yo si.. creo.. - dijo momoshiro pestañeando un poco.

- ... sin comentarios . - dijo ryoma arreglándose un poco en el asiento.

Eiji se iba a girar a preguntarle lo mismo a Fuji pero se llevó una sorpresa al no verlo ahí.

- haa ! se robaron a fuji ! - grito eiji espantado señalando el asiento vacío de su amigo-

- O.o como que se robaron a fuji? - pregunto momoshiro mirando a eiji.

- ya la gente no halla que robarse entonces... -.-U - dijo ryoma encogiéndose en el asiento.

- -.¬ si te robaran a ti si sería una señal de que ya no hay mas nada que robarse en este mundo - dijo mary viendo al niño que le lanzo una mirada asesina

- loca frenética o.ó - dijo ryoma viéndola

- a quien llamas loca frenética abejita fea? o.ó

Ambos empezaron a decirse un montón de cosas mientras que en el escenario ya estaban kaoru y sakuno.

- bueno, ahora tenemos una interpretación mas de nuestro excelente coro - dijo sonriendo sakuno

- para nosotros fue un placer estar con ustedes y esperamos hallan disfrutado de esto - dijo kaoru con nerviosismo.

- No se retiren del auditorio luego de la interpretación del coro ya que aun quedan otras cosas por decir y hacer - dijo sakuno sonriendo con un leve rubor - pasen buen día.

Kaoru y ella hicieron una pequeña reverencia bajando un poco sus cabezas y luego salieron de allí. El coro entro y empezó a tocar y a cantar. Ryoma se paro de su asiento.

- yo me voy a quitar esto ! - dijo saliendo casi corriendo para no darle tiempo a momoshiro para que lo detuviera.

- hey ! echizen ! - grito momoshiro viéndolo alejarse

- chicos.. vayamos a ver donde esta fuji y a ver a los demás - dijo mary parándose al igual que eiji y momoshiro.

Los 3 se dirigieron a donde estaban oishi, sakuno y los demás.

- oishi, no has visto a fuji? - pregunto eiji viéndolo un poco sofocado por correr

- (niega con la cabeza) no, se supone estaba con ustedes - dijo mirando a eiji a los ojos - tal vez salio a tomar aire.

- sakuno ! - grito mary despeinándola un poco- que linda te ves n-n !

- ha.. hee.. (se ruboriza mucho) no me diga eso.. u/u

- como que no? n-n

- mamushi ! que interesante hiciste todo he? - dijo momoshiro con una mano en su cadera viendo a kaoru quitarse la corbata.

- shhh.. o.ó que fastidio eres...- musito viendo a momoshiro.

Mary camino hasta el baño de los hombres donde antes ryoma se había cambiado y encontró a tezuka poniéndose la camisa de la escuela. Tezuka la miro por el espejo con seriedad.

- que te puedo decir tezuka? - dijo mary recargándose de una pared con la chaqueta de su universidad y la cámara de fuji en una mano

- ( se pone la chaqueta de su escuela despacio sin verla) no digas nada. Para mi estuvo bien. - dijo secamente.

- para mi no estuvo bien - dijo mary sonriendo de lado con los ojos cerrados - estuvo muy bien.

Tezuka siguió en lo suyo. Mary abrió un ojo viéndolo.

- ahora pasa que se nos desapareció fuji. - dijo mary a lo que tezuka solo la miro de reojo.

- ... que desapareció? - pregunto girándose hacia ella.

- (ríe un poco) así es. Cuando acabo tu acto que miramos hacia donde el, no estaba - dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- (toma papel de una maquina de la pared y se seca las manos húmedas botando el mismo en un zafacón de abajo) Tal vez se aburrió, da igual - dijo tezuka empezando a camina hacia la salida.

Mary se movió un poco poniéndose en frente de el con una mano en la cadera y un dedo en las cien.

- hummm no tezuka, el orgullo y la arrogancia no son el camino - dijo mary bajando la mano y viéndolo.

- solo me retiro, no puedo? - dijo tezuka alzando una ceja

- al menos dale un abrazo a tu maestra - dijo mary abriendo los brazos- shi? n-n

- ( se queda mirándola)...

- ( con la sonrisa frisada y hablando entre dientes) vamos romeo que no tengo todo el día.. - dijo mary.

- ahg... ( suspira dándole un abrazo)

Ryoma salió de uno de los cubículos del baño ya sin su ropa de abejita y vio por el espejo a mary y a tezuka.

- ... esto es demasiado para mi -.- - dijo caminando hacia donde ellos para salir.

- ( ve a ryoma y se separa de tezuka el cual sale de allí) o.ó y tu... ( le pone el dedo índice contra la nariz) niño abejita... - dijo mary con una sonrisa burlona.

- ...o.ó arrgg. ( le muerde el dedo)

Eiji y momoshiro seguían hablando con sakuno y kaoru cuando vieron a tezuka. Iban a saludarlo cuando un grito muy fuerte de mary se escucho y luego un estruendo que salía del baño.

- dios que es eso ? - pregunto sakuno mirando hacia allá.

- vamos a ver. - dijo momoshiro quien fue seguido de sakuno, kaoru y eiji.

Tezuka salió de allí mientras que oishi estaba dando las palabras de despedida e invitando a todos a un brindis que habría afuera. Las personas aplaudieron y empezaron a salir. Las luces se encendieron totalmente y las puertas del auditorio se abrieron. Afuera a los lados estaban unas mesas largas con muchos bocadillos y bebidas.

Mientras, momoshiro y sakuno intentaban quitarle a mary de encima a ryoma y eiji y kaoru hacían lo mismo pero con el mas chico. Estaban pegados ambos.

- mary ! como te pones a esto con ryoma?¡ - dijo eiji ya con ryoma lejos de ella

- es que es insufrible ! - dijo mary mirando a un lado haciendo berrinche.

- típico de una lunática niña vampiro ¡ - dijo ryoma arreglándose el cabello.

- basta echizen - dijo momoshiro - y ya salgamos de aquí que se acabara la comida.

- yo me quedo, debo quitarme la ropa - dijo kaoru.

- y yo - dijo sakuno quitándose el broche que sujetaba el lazo rosa y quitándose el mismo.

- bien, los esperamos afuera - dijo eiji saliendo con los demás.

Sakuno salió del baño y se dirigió al del lado derecho. Afuera los chicos tomaron algunos bocadillos y bebidas y luego se fueron a un área apartada bajo un árbol con mucha sombra. Tezuka y sumire también estaban.

- Tezuka, me has sorprendido - dijo sumire sonriendo viendo al capitán

- entrenadora.. por favor.. - dijo tezuka mirando a un lado.

- ( se mete un bocadillo a la boca) ñam.. humm sumire es que estos chicos saben hacer mucho mas que jugar tennis - dijo mary sonriendo mientras comía otra bocadillo recostada del tronco del árbol al lado de eiji.

- estoy preocupado por fuji aun - dijo eiji mirando al frente mientras momoshiro se comía sus bocadillos sin que se diera cuenta.

- yo no lo vi pararse - dijo ryoma con un vaso en la mano parado contra el tronco del robusto árbol.

- se lo robaron ! llamen a la CIA ! ;O; - dijo eiji.

- por cristo eiji, como se van a robar a fuji y mas con esa sonrisa que siempre carga? - dijo mary mirándolo - eso fue que se asusto como nosotros cuando tezuka apunto al publico y dijo "esta ahí" ! -.- ( se mete otro bocadillo en la boca) hizo como colón cuando vio tierra y fuji hizo como los indios y se mando corriendo.

Momoshiro a escuchar semejante comparación se atraganto y no solo eso sino que empezó a reírse a todo pulmón.

- ( se lleva una mano a la cara con una sonrisa) esto si es el colmo - dijo sumire riendo levemente.

- el que nada debe nada teme.. - dijo tezuka sentándose son seriedad.

- aja.. ahora miren a la parejita del evento.. - dijo ryoma con cierta odiosidad en las palabras

Los chicos miraron a sakuno y a kaoru que se acercaban con unos bolsos no muy grandes donde seguramente traían sus ropas. Ambos traían su uniforme normal.

- (mira a kaoru) no sabía que tenias algo con mi nieta kaidoh - dijo sumire a lo cual kaoru abrió mucho los ojos.

- no.. no entrenadora no es así - dijo kaoru-

- abuela ! abuela ! no digas eso ! - dijo sakuno avergonzada.

- ( los mira a ambos) bueno. pues entonces no lo creeré. - dijo sumire viendo por ultimo a sakuno- bien, iré a firmar en el libro de profesores para luego irnos bien?

Sakuno asintió mientras sumire se retiraba.

- la entrenadora no puede pensar que sakuno bajaría de categoría enamorándose de kaoru luego de estar yo - dijo ryoma con una sonrisa hiper arrogante.

Kaoru se giro y lo miro con mucha furia.

- como dices niño creído? dímelo en la cara ! - dijo kaoru parándose frente a el - vamos, habla abeja tonta !

- cállate víbora grosera ! - dijo ryoma poniéndose en pie.

- o.ó ( se para y le da dos puñetazos a ryoma y a kaoru en el medio de la cabeza) se calman los dos! – dijo momoshiro con voz de mando

Luego de unos minutos se acercaron oishi, horio y tomoka.

- mi príncipe ryoma ! - grito tomoka abrazándolo - mi principeeeeeeeeeee

- x.X aahh.. suéltame - dijo ryoma asfixiándose.

- vieron que bien quedo la película? - pregunto horio muy orgulloso.

- si, muy bien porque TODOS creíamos que tomoka estaba moribunda ! - dijo sakuno con cierta pizca de furia.

- he.. jjejjeje...ni modo.. todo sea por.. por.. - musitaba horio.

- ¬¬ NADA - dijeron los demás

- por cierto.. - dijo ryoma cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa - en la película, al final, el beso no fue en broma. que paso ahí? - pregunto ryoma con cierta malicia.

Los chicos luego de recapacitar y recordar cayeron en la cuenta de que era cierto, el beso si fue dado. Horio y tomoka se ruborizaron a mas no poder.

- o/ó si fue un beso pero fue porque esta cosa lo hizo sin mi consentimiento ! - dijo tomoka apuntando a horio

- o/Ó tuve que hacerlo o no se vería bien ! lo hice por la película ! - se defendió horio

- ( se gira dándole la espalda) admite que siempre has querido darme un beso y aprovechaste la ocasión - dijo tomoka con una sonrisa altanera

- NUNCA ! NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA ! - dijo horio con frustración y con mas sonrojo.

- haaaa que lindo n-n solo falta una botella de wisky para celebrar - dijo mary con un mondadientes en su boca y la otra mano detrás de su cabeza.

- alcohólica... -murmuró ryoma a lo que mary le respondió tirándole una piedresita en la cabeza - auch ! oye !

- oh... ahí vienen kawamura y sadaharu - dijo oishi viéndolos.

Ambos chicos se acercaron con un bolso pequeño también.

- que les pareció todo? - pregunto sonriente kawamura.

- hicieron un gran trabajo chicos - dijo eiji alzando su pulgar

- muy bueno, - dijo tezuka viéndolos con los ojos un poco mas achicados por el sol que se reflejaba donde ellos estaban.

- el evento fue un éxito.- agrego sadaharu anotando con su libreta

- sigues anotando? Pensé que tendrías una mano anotando y la otra con lo del sonido jejje – dijo horio riendo

- humm realmente.. ( se arregla los lentes) estuve así pero no anotando – dijo con una sonrisa.

- oigan no piensan comer algo? - pregunto momoshiro viéndolos alzando una ceja riendo.

- ehmm.. no.. estamos bien así n-n - dijo kawamura alzando una mano y poniéndola detrás de su nuca.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados mirándolo en silencio mientras que sadaharu anotaba sabrá dios que cosas en esa libreta. Por ultimo vieron caminar hacia ellos al desaparecido, Syuusuke fuji.

- Syuusuke ! no te secuestraron ! ;O; - grito eiji

- claro que no lo secuestraron - dijo mary con una mano en la cabeza - -.-U

- donde estabas fuji? - pregunto momoshiro parando.

El chico se detuvo frente a ellos con las manos atrás de el. Tenía su clásica sonrisa. De atrás de si sacó el avioncito de papel que tezuka había echo en la obra. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y tezuka solo atino a echarse hacia delante observándolo.

- n-nU jejjee quería guardarlo de recuerdo… – dijo sonriendo ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Hola ¡ espero este capitulo les halla gustado. El próximo ya está en proceso y créanme, será algo nunca esperado. Besos ¡_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cambio de planes. **_

- (Camina entre los árboles) ...uff..que calor.. ( se pasa el reverso de la mano por la frente mientras continua)

Saliendo un poco de la ciudad, en el centro de un bosque hermoso y limpio muy bien preservado, se encontraba una hermosa cascada con muchas rocas y un área verde alrededor muy limpia despejada. Mayormente las personas iban allí en vacaciones. Era un lugar muy amplio y más a la derecha de la cascada, cruzando otro espeso pedazo de bosque con muchos árboles había un área creada para que las personas pudieran acampar, comer, y pasar un día entero al aire libre. Habían mesas rudimentarias de madera por toda esa área donde las personas se podían sentar. Muchos monjes pasaban por ahí al igual que viajeros.

Mary soltó su bolso de viaje que tenía a las espaldas y lo dejó caer pesadamente en el área verde y pacifica que estaba alrededor de la hermosa cascada.

Minutos más tarde se le podía ver a ella sentada bajo la cascada siendo bañada por la misma con un pantalón corto y un top sin mangas. Estaba sentada con las piernas hacia adentro y las manos con las palmas hacia arriba descansando en cada pierna. Estaba notablemente meditando con los ojos cerrados. En el área verde había un manto extendido con piedras en cada esquina y sobre el mismo una canasta de comida y dos botellas de agua.

Los pasos de alguien la volvieron a la realidad. Abrió los ojos muy despacio y vio a un chico con un equipaje del mismo tamaño que el de ella observándola.

- ahh.. Que mal.. Al parecer no soy el único que viene aquí a relajarse - dijo ibu soltando el equipaje

- ( se para de la roca dando unos pasos al frente en el agua) el niño budista. Que haces aquí? - pregunto mary caminando por el agua hacia la orilla

Mary salio totalmente mojada y se sentó al lado de la manta que tenía extendida en el suelo.

- Siempre vengo aquí al menos una vez por mes a meditar y relajarme - dijo ibu viéndola aun de pie.

- ( saca una toalla del bolso) ahh.. Ya veo..

Ibu se quedo con un pantalón largo y se poso donde antes estaba mary en silencio y meditando. Nadie hablo nada por más de una hora. Mientras ibu estaba meditando mary hacía lo mismo pero en el área verde. Tomaron té que ibu llevó, hicieron yoga, se subieron a las rocas mas altas de la cascada viendo la ciudad y luego comieron frutas, galletas y mas té. Todo esto sin nadie decir una palabra. Ambos ya cuando era tarde y atardecería en minutos, empezaron a recoger y a introducirse al inmenso bosque para comenzar el pequeño descenso e irse a sus casas.

- Vienes mucho aquí? - preguntó ibu con una cola baja echa en el pelo mientras caminaba entre los árboles mirando al frente

- sí. Me agrada la soledad y vengo a veces para dibujar y escribir - dijo mary viéndolo de reojo con el cabello totalmente recogido también -

Mary se fijó en un amuleto en forma de lágrima alargada con una pluma del mismo color del amuleto a un lado. Lo llevaba colgado al cuello.

- y eso? es un amuleto o algo así? - preguntó mary viéndolo

- ( toma con su mano el amuleto) pues sí. Es algo que están vendiendo desde hace una semana en la tienda Alquimia.- dijo ibu saliendo junto con ella del espeso bosque.

Ambos ya estaban frente a la autopista donde también estaba la motocicleta de mary. Mary se quedó mirando que dentro del amuleto en forma de "lagrima" había una especie de polvito, arena o algo así.

- y eso que es? arena? - pregunto mary recargándose de su motocicleta

- ( se quita el amuleto desde la parte de atrás) debe ser algún polvo de brillo para hacerlo ver lindo. Muchas chicas lo están comprando porque dicen que los diversos amuletos de diversos colores sirven para atraer dinero, ser correspondidos en el amor. Quebrar relaciones, Éxito etc. - dijo ibu - Pero no todo mundo sabe quien vende esto.

- no acabas de decir que en la tienda alquimia?

Ibu caminó a un lado y dio la respuesta.

- mira... es una señora que trabaja...detrás de la tienda. - dijo viéndola de reojo - detrás de la tienda hay un área abandonada. Allí está una anciana en una casa muy muy pequeña y vieja. Hace estos amuletos que son únicos. En realidad, esos que ella hace son los "verdaderos". Los de adentro de la tienda son falsos. Solo adornos.

- ( alza una ceja) y cual es la diferencia entre uno y otro?

- bueno la anciana dice y asegura que con los de ella se obtiene lo deseado de acuerdo al amuleto que se use.

- y quien te dio ese? - dijo mary bajando la vista al que tenía en las manos.

- ahmm.. ( Mira a un lado) una chica que gusta de mi... dijo que si yo lo conservaba llegaría a gustarme.. Pero ( la observa) este puede ser un amuleto cualquiera y no el de la señora.

- humm.. no creo mucho en esas cosas pero bueno..

Mary se subió a la motocicleta acomodándose junto al equipaje e invito a ibu a llevarlo hasta las cercanías de su casa.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En clases de Francés estaban momoshiro y kaoru leyendo un dialogo. Parecía una competencia de quien leía peor o quien tartamudeaba mas ya que eso era lo que hacían. La profesora estaba rogando porque acabaran de "leer". La profesora que estaba sentada en el escritorio fijó sus ojos marrones en dos estudiantes del fondo que cuchicheaban una al lado de la otra. Estaban Sentadas juntas porque su clase siempre la daba en pareja. Mientras mamushi y momo hacían su desastre, la profesora se puso en pie y camino hasta donde las jovencitas que no se daban cuenta de nada.

- karin, con esto podré ser mejor en las clases de natación - dijo una de las chicas enseñándole en su mano un amuleto en forma de ola con arena o polvo dentro. Estaba en un llavero y tenía una pluma azul como la "ola" del amuleto.

- oh ! que bonito ! - dijo la otra chica pasando un dedo por el amuleto - yo también quiero uno ! - dijo susurrando.

- Antes de querer uno será mejor que atiendan a mi clase - dijo severamente la maestra frente a ellas con un acento francés muy notable - Tengo una de esas cosas ya confiscada en el salón de profesores y OTRO no me hará daño - dijo la mujer frunciendo el seño.

- lo sentimos ! - dijeron ambas bajando el rostro al mismo tiempo y guardando el amuleto.

- profesora ! terminamos ! como lo hicimos?¡¡ n-n - pregunto momoshiro sonriendo como un tonto

- shh.. la profesora no creo que se sepa en francés una palabra que defina lo mal que lo hicimos - dijo kaoru mirando a un lado con una mano en su cabeza con seriedad.

- -.¬ dilo por ti víbora tonta - dijo momoshiro señalándolo.

- ejem.. basta y... si.. lo hicieron mejor que.. la vez pasada.. n.ñUUU - dijo la profesora caminando hacia ellos y quitándoles el libro - igual ya saben que valoro el esfuerzo. Siéntense y... ( camina a su escritorio mirando una lista) Natsumi, Oroshi, vengan a leer - dijo mientras momoshiro y kaoru tomaban asiento uno al lado de otro.

Un chico y una chica se pararon y continuaron con la lectura. Momoshiro y Kaoru discutían en voz baja de las pronunciaciones de ambos en francés hasta que una chica desde atrás tocó el hombro de momoshiro muy ruborizada.

- ( se gira un poco) si? - pregunto momoshiro extrañado mirando a la joven al igual que kaoru que miraba de reojo.

- es..es para..para ti.. - dijo la chica poniéndole al cuello un amuleto en forma de flecha con un arco. Era rojo y con una pluma roja también.

Momoshiro abrió mucho los ojos pasando los dedos por el amuleto o mejor dicho el colgante ya que no sabía que era un amuleto. El amuleto estaba en un colgante negro por donde la persona se lo podía amarrar como ella se lo amarró a el. La chica se volvió a acomodar en su asiento mientras que momoshiro no hallaba que decir.

- shh...( mira el amuleto) que es esa cosa? - pregunto en voz baja

- no lo se pero mejor no le pregunto para no hacerla sentir mal.. - dijo momoshiro mirando también el colgante.

Cuando la clase termino y los alumnos salieron de allí para ir a la próxima clase, la chica se quedo con dos amigas que le sonreían.

- que bien ! ves? ahora si el joven takeshi te va a querer ! - dijo una chica pelirroja tomándole las manos a la que le puso el colgante a momoshiro

- ahh.. ojala n/n - dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

- oigan, vamos a clase de química ! - dijo otra chica empezando a correr por los pasillos.

Las otras dos la siguieron.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Alicia no aguantaba mas. ( Agarra el libro con una mano caminando a un lado) O tomaba ese tren o perdería a su amor. pero, y su trabajo de periodista ? además ! era mas pequeño que ella, pensó recapacitando. Justo cuando estaba por ponerse frenética, Annett entro al despacho con...

Syuusuke estaba parado enfrente de su clase leyendo un libro. Estaban en un aula donde los asientos estaban alrededor y habían escalones al igual que mesas un poco largas para sentarse de a 3 o dos estudiantes. Syuusuke leía la novela que tenía fascinados a casi todos. Casi, ya que el SEÑOR tezuka estaba escribiendo sabrá dios que cosa y no prestaba atención.

Mientras Syuusuke leía miraba a tezuka un poco.

- ... que tanto escribe? ahhh... - pensaba fuji tratando de mantener la concentración en lo que leía y no en tezuka que rayaba a veces algunas cosas que escribía haciendo un molesto ruido.

Tezuka borraba, volvía a escribir. A veces se quedaba mirando a un lado como pensando y volvía a escribir. Syuusuke estaba tartamudeando un poco ya que se perdía un poco viendo a tezuka y luego siguiendo con la lectura.

- bien Syuusuke.. entonces tendrás que darte una vuelta donde ese insolente... - pensó empezando a caminar por el lugar y subiendo algunos escalones por el centro mientras leía.

El profesor no dijo nada. Syuusuke Subió despacio algunos escalones y se paro justo al lado de la mesa de tezuka. Mas insinuación que esa no podía ser.

- me voy de este lugar, dijo alicia tomando sus papeles. Ya no quería saber mas de..-continuaba Syuusuke leyendo un poco mas alto al lado de tezuka.

Tezuka estaba como que no tenía a nadie al lado.

- Syuusuke quiere volverme loco pero no lo hará - pensó tezuka mientras escribía en una pagina en blanco ya que en la que escribía antes de fuji llegar la había volteado.

Syuusuke frunció un poco el seño mientras leía y para ser mas obvio aun, puso una mano sobre la mesa recargándose un poco de lado de la misma y siguiendo con la lectura con el libro un poco alzado en la otra mano. Tezuka miró un poco su mano y a el de reojo pero aun si siguió sin hacerle caso.

- lo...lo mato.. - pensó fuji mientras pasaba al siguiente capitulo viéndolo directamente.

Continuó leyendo y luego de unos minutos, disimuladamente, con la mano que tenía sobre la mesa de tezuka empezó a hacer a un lado la libreta donde el escribía. Tezuka alzó la vista viéndolo.

- exacto, mírame cuando estoy leyendo u.ú - pensó Syuusuke mientras seguía con la lectura de forma normal.

Tezuka se quedo observándolo muy, muy muy muy fijamente a los ojos. Incluso se había recargado hacia atrás en su asiento para verlo mejor.

- veamos si no te vas.. - pensó tezuka con sus ojos fríos clavados en los de fuji.

Syuusuke lo ignoraba al principio pero poco a poco unas gotitas empezaron a bajar por su frente a un lado. Sentía un frío escandaloso. Se sentía desnudo frente a toda la gente. Syuusuke tomo el libro con ambas manos ya que con una sola el libro temblaba un poco o mejor dicho, su mano.

- Profesor - dijo tezuka luego de unos minutos con rectitud mirando a su maestro e interrumpiendo a Syuusuke que hizo una mueca rápida y extraña al Tezuka hacer semejante grosería.

Lo novedoso es que la grosería no era esa sino lo que dijo tezuka.

- Syuusuke está leyendo muy despacio y al paso que vamos se nos irá la hora y sin llegar a la pagina 156 que era la pagina en la que nos toca dejar esto hoy - dijo fríamente sin ver a Syuusuke

Syuusuke sonrió viendo a tezuka.

- te las veras conmigo cuando acabe esto tezuka.. - pensó Syuusuke sonriendo muy ampliamente cerrando el libro y dijo - Bien, entonces sería adecuado que tezuka continuara ( le extiende el libro con fuerza hacia la cara casi a punto de golpearlo) n-n adelante.. - dijo sonriendo.

Tezuka bajó un poco sus ojos miel viendo a muy escasos centímetros de su cara el libro. Se puso en pie tomando el libro y empezó a bajar pero antes de eso, fuji se agacho extendiendo un poco su pie derecho. Tezuka estuvo a punto de bajar rodando al frente del salón gracias al pie de fuji.

- oh.. lo siento tezuka, se me cayó algo - dijo fuji sonriendo para luego sentarse en la silla del lado derecho de donde estaba antes tezuka

- ( arreglando sus lentes viéndolo) podrías decirme que se te cayó? - pregunto tezuka con cierta irritación.

Los estudiantes estaban mirándolos a ambos al igual que el profesor.

- ... (sonríe mas posando una mano en su mejilla) no - dijo simplemente Syuusuke.

- (murmura mientras sigue al frente) eso pensé...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- vamos yuki, hakahashi y echizen ! quiero verlos haciendo esas sentadillas ! rápido ! - ladraba el profesor deportes a los chicos.

- argg.. diablos.. - musito ryoma haciendo las sentadillas con las manos en la nuca.

Las chicas estaban haciendo lagartijas en el quemante sol.

- saa...sakuno! no puedo mas ! T-T - lloraba tomoka con los ojos cerrados haciendo lagartijas con muchas gotas de sudor.

- yo..yo tampoco ! - decía sakuno desplomándose en el suelo luego de la lagartija numero 25.

Tomoka la imito. Ambas cayeron jadeando en el quemante suelo. Un vapor subía de la mismísima tierra. Ryoma seguía haciendo las sentadillas mirando hacia el edificio que estaba enfrente del área de deportes.

- ahh..ryoma ! ;O; estamos en el infierno ! - decía horio con las piernas temblorosas haciendo muy lentamente la sentadilla

- esto es horrible ! el calor no va a matar ! - dijo Kachirou al lado de horio.

- aun...les.. falta mucho.. - dijo ryoma casi entre dientes por el esfuerzo que hacía en cada sentadilla.

Ryoma miro hacia las ventanas del edificio para entretenerse mientras hacía la sentadilla y allí vio a momoshiro que corría detrás de una profesora.

- T-T profesora por favor no sea mala ! no me deje ese trabajo tan largo ! - rogaba momoshiro pegado a una pierna de la profesora.

- O.o joven takeshi ! por el amor a Dios ! solo son 50 paginas ! que hará cuando le pidan 100 en la universidad? - pregunto la maestra con un poco de rubor tratando de mantenerse en pie pese a que momoshiro no ayudaba a su equilibrio pegado a su pierna.

- T-T profesora !

- Takeshi, ya le dije.

La Profesora se fue caminando a su próxima clase dejando a momoshiro de rodillas en el suelo.

- u.u diablos.. - se pone en pie y mira por la ventana- ..o.o ! ( se pega a la ventana con las manos) es echizen ! - se dijo y empezó a gritarle desde arriba.

Ryoma abajo abrió un poco mas los ojos. Que vergüenza !

- u/ú ese momoshiro esta demente.. - dijo ryoma en voz baja haciendo las sentadillas aun.

ryoma subía y bajaba con las manos en su nuca. Tenía un mechón de cabello que le caía cerca del ojo derecho. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y vio a momoshiro sacándole la lengua, sonriendo y haciendo todo tipo de muecas.

- ( mira a un lado ruborizado) dios...

- MUY BIEN ! ES TODO POR HOY, VAMOS A JUGAR BOLLYBALL CHICAS ! - dijo el profesor en voz alta luego de sonar el silbato. - para la próxima clase los chicos jugaran basketball entendido?

- SI ! - gritaron todos los chicos lanzándose al suelo cansados.

Las pobres chicas se fueron a arreglar para jugar. Ryoma fue el único que se puso en pie y pudo caminar fuera de allí hacia los Grifos de agua y a lavar su rostro allí mismo.

- ( pasando una mano por su rostro mojado) ah.. que calor... -musito ryoma echándose mas agua del grifo-

Ryoma cuando vio que era suficiente cerró el grifo y se quedó apoyado de allí respirando despacio. Irguió su cuerpo y cuando iba a girarse para retirarse una toalla amarrilla le cayó en la cara.

- ( se saca la toalla) ... se dice hola momoshiro - dijo ryoma secándose el rostro despacio.

- (ríe entre dientes) eres duro de matar - dijo momoshiro con una mano en la cintura- pensé que luego de todas esas sentadillas morirías.

- ( le lanza la toalla a la cara empezando a caminar) no creo.

- n-n (camina detrás de ryoma muy pegado de el chocando su rodilla de ves en cuando con la de ryoma para hacerlo caer)

- -.¬ ( se detiene) no deberías estar rogándole aun a esa maestra?

- nop porque se de alguien que me ayudara - dijo momoshiro viéndolo con una sonrisa - y esta enfrente mío.

- ... ( mira a los lados y hacia abajo) no lo veo - dijo secamente ryoma.

- ijijijijj ( lo abraza por el cuello despeinando) -.¬ tu siempre tan adorable...

- u.ú suéltame ! no te ayudare de nuevo !

- si lo harás. Vendrás a mi casa luego de la practica n-n

- no

- si

- no

- si

- que no o.ó

- que si o.ó

- ...

- gane !

- infantil... -.-

- -.¬ vendrás

- aja.. espérame sentado para que no te canses..

- bien.. no pensé tener que utilizar esto pero...

Ryoma alzó los ojos viendo a momoshiro que sacaba de su pantalón una foto y se la enseñaba. Era el en el disfraz de abejita !

- dámela ! - grito ryoma ruborizado tratando de inmediato de arrebatársela

- ( la alza lejos del alcance de ryoma) nop y si no vas a mi casa a ayudarme...

- ... ( se gira cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa) da igual, ya todos me vieron con el disfraz así que..

- no pero no es para enseñarla aquí - dijo momoshiro posando una mano en su cabeza- es para pasar por la fudomine, por la ST. rudolph, la yamabuki, la...

Ryoma a cada nombre que decía momoshiro sentía un peso enorme encima suyo. Menciono casi 100 escuelas !

- ( empieza a caminar molesto)... nos vemos a la salida entonces... -.-u

- jijijij te esperare luego del entrenamiento.

- seh seh seh... -.-

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el entrenamiento de las chicas sakuno y una joven estaban jugando. Mary estaba hablando con una chica de otra universidad que estaba también ese día allí.

- y tienes novio? - pregunto la chica mirando a mary

- (niega con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos mirando el juego) Gracias a Dios no. - dijo con seriedad.

- ahh... es que... te he visto par de veces y me pareces una chica interesante. - dijo la joven de cabello castaño sentada en la banca de descanso a su lado.

Mary la miro un poco de reojo. La chica la observaba de una manera no muy confortable.

- ejem.. bueno... - dijo mary caminando al frente - vamos a jugar un rato para que no crean que estamos de vagas.

La chica se paró sonriendo y la siguió a la cancha del lado derecho en la que estaba sakuno. El nuevo entrenador, sadane estaba observando desde hacía largo rato a sakuno pero luego paso su atención a mary que empezaba a jugar con la otra chica. Minutos mas tarde sakuno termino su partido perdiendo por dos juegos.

- señorita mary ! - grito sakuno agarrando su toalla con ambas manos detrás de donde jugaba mary.

- jah ! ( golpea la pelota viendo a sakuno de reojo) dime - dijo mary fijando sus ojos negros y altivos en la chica de enfrente.

- estaré en la cancha de los chicos viendo a ryoma entrenar ! - dijo sakuno gritando un poco para que la escuchara.

- ... hummm ( corre a la derecha devolviendo la pelota en una curva) aun sigues interesada en ryoma no? - dijo mary sonriendo un poco continuando con su juego.

- ah..( baja un poco la vista) sí...aun no lo olvido por completo - dijo sakuno despacio.

- hhhhhaaaaaaah ! ( salta sobre la malla muy alto)

Sakuno y el entrenador miraron a mary saltar muy alto con las piernas juntas solo que con la derecha mas adelante que la izquierda. Su cabello negro abundante se soltó y con la raqueta hizo un giro desde abajo hacia arriba con un leve impulso a la derecha pegándole a la bola. La otra chica no lo podía creer. Corrió para darle a la pelota pero esta reboto en la misma línea de atrás. Era muy alta. Así finalizó el partido.

- ah...ahh.. jijiji ( ríe alegremente entre dientes haciendo una V con sus dedos) set para mary ! - dijo guiñándole un ojo a sakuno.

- n-n muy bien señorita mary ! - dijo sakuno sonriendo.

- ahhh.. estoy vieja para esos saltos .. jejej - dijo mary que estaba agachada poniéndose en pie con la mano en la frente echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Mary camino hasta donde sakuno posándose frente a ella. El calor que despedía el cuerpo de mary sakuno lo podía sentir contra ella.

- mira sakuno. Olvidar a ryoma es lógico que no es cosa así de simple pero admiro bastante tu madurez y tu esfuerzo por ello - dijo mary poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- gracias... ojala eso sea suficiente para ir curando mi corazón - dijo sakuno viéndola. - aun me duele mucho... creo que me hice muchas ilusiones...

Ambas salieron de la cancha mientras que la contrincante de mary aun la observaba y el entrenador notó esto y sonrió acercándose a ella.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- y... como te has sentido al respecto últimamente? - pregunto mary caminando al lado de sakuno hacia las canchas de los chicos con una botellita de agua en su mano.

- ( se queda mirando al frente con la vista baja) vacía. Al menos antes disfrutaba pensando en los dilemas que tenía con ryoma. Ahora que se que no hay forma de que allá algo ni pase nada, todo es mas aburrido. Llego a casa mas temprano. Hago mis deberes... escucho música.. y.. no pienso en mas nada extra. ( la mira sonriendo un poco con los ojos cerrados) estoy haciendo lo que una chica normal hace.

- uh.. eso si es aburrido - dijo mary riendo un poco - salgamos mañana al cine quieres?

- no le molesta andar con alguien mas pequeña? no seré molestia?

- ( niega con la cabeza pasando por el lado de tezuka abriendo la puerta de la cancha) para nada pequeña ( grita a los chicos de la cancha) CHICOSSSSSSS QUE HACEN PEQUEÑOS MONSTRUOS CON RAQUETA? - pregunto mary parada medio a medio en la puerta con sakuno atrás a su derecha y tezuka también pero a su izquierda.

Los chicos la miraban jadeando. Tezuka la observaba con la vista baja. Sakuno se escurrió por el pequeño espacio que hacía el cuerpo de mary pero tezuka no corría con la misma suerte.

- hu? aquí faltan chicos .. - dijo mary contándolos en voz baja- creo que faltan dos

- faltan kawamura y sadaharu que tienen deberes extras - dijo tezuka un poco impaciente.

- ohh.. ( sin moverse)

- ...

- EIJI ! Como vas?¡ - pregunto mary alzando una mano viendo a eiji un poco alejado.

- ... _( tezuka)_

Eiji rió viéndola. Si que le gustaba molestar a tezuka.

- mary , el capitán espera por ti ! -dijo eiji riendo señalando detrás de ella

- ah.. esa mary...- dijo momoshiro posándose detrás de eiji viéndola

- ( se gira totalmente viendo a tezuka) oh.. estabas ahí. - dijo mary con sarcasmo - pensé que no había nadie. Como no dices PERMISO ... -.¬

Tezuka iba a abrir la boca cuando Syuusuke pasó detrás de ella con su termo de agua en la boca.

- el cree que leemos mentes - dijo siguiendo su camino siendo mirado por tezuka.

Mary rió un poco haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a tezuka.

- Syuusuke, me pregunto por que tu agresión hacia mi persona - dijo tezuka siguiéndolo.

- o.o ( fingiendo inocencia) yo?.. no, solo te ayudaba tezuka. Le decía a mary el motivo de porqué no decías nada - dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Tezuka miro hacia atrás que mary no estuviera cerca ya y así era porque estaba haciendo broma con ryoma y eiji. Tezuka se acerco bastante a fuji el cual no se inmuto y solo miraba detrás de tezuka a sus compañeros.

- recuerda que la guerra no se gana solo bombardeando - dijo tezuka fríamente susurrando.

- (sonriendo) ham si, lo se. - dijo fuji sin mas.

- no parece

- hoy estas hablando mucho tezuka. Es raro en ti - dijo Syuusuke viéndolo - con permiso, debo seguir entrenándome

Syuusuke iba a pasarle por un lado solo que tezuka se movió despacio al mismo lado deteniéndolo.

- te quejas de que casi no hablo y ahora dices que hablo mucho ? - pregunto tezuka visiblemente alterado por no entender a fuji.

- ( mira a los chicos)...

Syuusuke luego de fijarse que todos estaban en sus cosas y que no miraban, puso una mano en la nuca de tezuka con fuerza y lo besó.

- que diablos ?¡¡¡ - pensó tezuka mas que impresionado.

Syuusuke había perdido el juicio ! Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y su piel blanca se enrojeció de un segundo a otro. No podía reaccionar. Syuusuke lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y con la misma rapidez con que lo beso, así mismo lo soltó unos segundos mas tarde pasando por su lado rápidamente y volviendo al entrenamiento. Tezuka no se movió. No quería ni girarse. Y si alguien había visto semejante cosa?¡

Por otra parte estaban eiji y mary sentados viendo a Syuichirou jugar contra ryoma y momoshiro que tenían en uno de sus pies unos elásticos muy flexibles que unían por un largo extremo de elástico el pie de ryoma y el de momoshiro. Oishi estaba jugando de lo mas bien mientras que ryoma y momoshiro se caían uno encima del otro y se enredaban de una manera increíble con el elástico.

- y... como va todo con Syuichirou? - pregunto mary viendo a eiji a su lado

- normal, como siempre - dijo eiji pasando una mano por su rostro cansadamente - no se cuanto aguantaré esto. Siento que estoy enloqueciendo. No logro sacármelo de la cabeza ya y no logro comprender por que si solo hace semanas me di cuenta de que me gusta.

- jejjje lo que pasa es que ahora que sabes y tu corazón y mente entienden esto de que te gusta pues están reaccionando como es normal a ese sentimiento

- si pero... (baja la mano de su cara) así? Siento que es mucha exageración de mi parte.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a oishi jugar y reírse un poco de momoshiro y ryoma que no paraban de insultarse. Sakuno por otra parte estaba sentada en al fondo de la ultima cancha viendo a ryoma sin mas. Fuji que practicaba remates y nada mas con kaoru se quedo viéndola.

- esa niña - dijo - me da un poco de lastima a veces cuando se queda así mirando a ryoma

- ( sin verla) una persona que llore por un chico como si hubiera muerto solo porque no la ama da lastima - dijo kaoru moviendo su brazo derecho en forma circular.

- n-n ah.. creo que es todo por hoy.. iré a ver si encuentro a sadaharu o a kawamura - dijo fuji caminando con su raqueta hacia la salida.

- shhh.. (comienza a ejercitar el brazo de un lado a otro con la raqueta)

Sakuno alzo una pierna sentada aun en el suelo mirando a ryoma y puso el brazo correspondiente a la misma pierna sobre la rodilla viéndolo. Cerró un poco los ojos y al hacerlo empezó a recordar cuando lo conoció. Lo fantástico que fue verlo jugar por primera vez, las veces que lo acompaño, la primera vez que salieron que fue gracias a su abuela, el día en que le grito en los vestidores, la trágica cita...

- (sonríe un poco con los ojos humedecidos) ahh... fui..fui muy valiente... - dijo en un susurro limpiándose los ojos mientras una sombra se posa sobre ella - hu? ( alza el rostro y los ojos viendo a kaoru)

- ssshhhh..

- O.o ...

- ...

- "ssshh" que? - preguntó sakuno.

- en que piensas? - pregunto kaoru sin mucha emoción.

- o.ó en ryoma

- todavía? pensé que era periódico de ayer - dijo mirando a un lado con la mano libre sobre el nudo de su pañuelo

- no... aun no.. - dijo mirando a un lado-

Kaoru se giro un poco mirando las canchas. Sakuno alzo la vista viéndolo.

- oiga... por cierto.. ( se ponen en pie) ayer... estaba pensando y entre las cosas que pensaba me llego el enorme gato que encontramos mal herido aquella tarde y que usted se lo quedo, como está? me agradaría verlo un día de estos - dijo sakuno

- está bien y es una gata... - dijo viéndola

- o.o oh... yo.. - baja un poco la vista - quisiera verla en algún momento.

- ( empieza a caminar) pues ve y cámbiate, vendrás a verla hoy - dijo kaoru pasando detrás de donde ryoma y los demás jugaban.

-.. he? o.o - lo observa- pe.. pero ! hoy mismo a su casa?¡

Kaoru no pudo responderle porque ya estaba camino a los vestidores. Sumire que hasta ese entonces estaba sentada en la banca de descanso viendo una revista de tennis de ese mes que inoue le había traído, alzo los ojos viendo a su nieta que salía de la cancha corriendo con cierta preocupación hacia los vestidores.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En los pasillos de la escuela ya no quedaba nadie. Los pocos profesores que se quedaban un poco mas luego de sus clases ya iban lejos. Solo, en el laboratorio de química había personas. Dos personan que estaban mezclando diversas cosas para ver que solución química, física o biológica se daba de ello. El salón estaba en penumbras. Al fondo del mismo estaban Kawamura y Sadaharu que se debatían entre besos y caricias desde hacía minutos.

Kawamura estaba sentado contra la pared con sadaharu enfrente sentado sobre si con ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo. Habían empezado a hacer sus deberes pendientes y ya estaban en el "receso" de los mismos. Kawamura estaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras que inui no paraba de darle besos en el cuello. Había, incluso, abierto la chaqueta de kawamura un poco para ello.

- (alza un poco los ojos desvariando) ahhh..(se moja un poco los labios tomando aire) i..inui... debemos seguir con las labores - dijo kawamura casi fuera de si.

- ( posa una mano en la mejilla contraria del lado en el que le besa) Kawamura, me has repetido eso cada 15 minutos, - dijo sadaharu casi en un susurro en su oído. - y lo interesante del caso es que realmente no has echo nada que me de a entender que quieras que me detenga (sonríe ampliamente)

- (guía sus ojos hacia el) o.o es que me han enseñado a no ser descortés...- dijo riendo un poco

- jajajajaaja ( apoya su cabeza del hombro de kawamura riendo)

Kawamura sonrió y lo abrazo hacia si con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos de Sadaharu pensar en como poner, nuevamente, a prueba a kawamura, se puso en pie y se sentó en una de las butaquitas frente a una de las mesas amplias vacías.

- Bien, ya me pare - dijo sadaharu observándolo.

- sí. jjjee n-nU espero no hallas tomado a mal lo que dije... - dijo kawamura parándose con cierta preocupación y rubor a la vez.

- ( suspira fingiendo tristeza) ah.. no.. no ( apoya ambos codos de la mesa y la cara de ambas manos mirando el lúgubre y frío laboratorio)

- o.o ... ( se pone a su lado viéndolo) hemm... yo.. estemm.. ( mira a un lado).. Sadaharu yo... yo no soy bueno para.. esto.. no se hacer bien las cosas ..jejej.. tu lo sabes n-nU soy bueno en el tennis por milagro.. - dijo kawamura -

- (lo mira de reojo)

Que tierno le parecía su tímido amigo. Sadaharu lo observo sentarse sobre la mesa. Luego de haberse separado de kawamura volvía a sentir el frío maligno de ese laboratorio. Kawamura dio un suspiro. No servia para nada y eso no era la excepción.

- ha.. Creo que mejor seguimos con los deberes - dijo kawamura listo para bajarse de la mesa al no obtener respuesta de inui.

- kawamura ( lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho) no tienes porque menospreciarte. Estoy cómodo así.

Inui se acomodó frente a kawamura entre sus piernas y, como hizo el día del evento de septiembre, Posó sus labios sobre los de kawamura esperando la reacción de el. Kawamura se ruborizo como si fuera primera vez ese acto. No correspondió y se quedo oscilando como siempre entre si besarlo o no hacerlo. Siempre le pasaban cosas por la cabeza a una velocidad increíble y a pesar de todo terminaba por no ponerles atención y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Impulsos que pensó que solo tenía o poseía cuando tocaba una raqueta pero ahora se daba cuenta que había otra cosa que le daba fuerza e impulsos.

Inui fue correspondido por kawamura el cual lo atrajo mas hacia si con las piernas cruzándolas por su cuerpo. Se besaron con mucha pasión abrazándose como si fuese a hacer la ultima vez. Inui bajo su mano por la espalda de su acompañante al cual le besaba las mejillas con mucha suavidad. Sadaharu beso su cuello con pasión y mas de una vez hizo gemir muy levemente a kawamura el cual era incapaz de poner resistencia. Inui lo besaba con tanta pasión y ansiedad como si quisiera devorarlo y meterse dentro de su piel en cada beso. A pesar de eso era incapaz de ir mas allá con el.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma y momoshiro ya estaban en casa del último acomodados y con los libros y libretas necesarias para el trabajo. Ryoma tenía una camiseta de momoshiro prestada que le quedaba larga y ancha.

- ( alza un brazo mirando las mangas anchas de la camiseta) parezco un niño huérfano... - dijo ryoma mirando a momoshiro de reojo que estaba en la cocina rebuscando en el refrigerador.

- UNICEF te tomara en cuenta - dijo momoshiro riendo mientras llevaba a la mesa un gran tazón con cerezas, otro mas pequeño con mantecado que tenía dos cucharas y un plato con galletas de vainilla.

Ryoma se quedó impresionado mirando lo que tenía en la mesa. Miro a momoshiro que se sentaba a su lado y algo le hizo pensar que momoshiro ya tenía mas o menos una idea de llevarlo a su casa en esos día y lo confirmo.

- humm.. momoshiro, a caso ya tenías previsto traerme a tu casa? -.¬ - pregunto ryoma recargando su rostro de una mano viendo a momoshiro fijamente.

- o.o... hemmm... ( comienza a pasar rápidamente las hojas de la libreta) -.- no se de que hablas.

- o.ó diablos ! si que lo sabes ! - dijo ryoma parándose señalándolo - si tenías esto planeado ! u.ú

- he... bueno en cierto modo si ryoma pero... o.o ryoma que haces?

Ryoma empezó a caminar por toda la casa buscando de arriba a abajo.

- do..donde están todos?¡¡¡ - pregunto con cierta palidez mientras abría un armario de la sala donde solo había una aspiradora entre otras cosas.

Momoshiro se paro de prisa tratando de seguirlo.

- ryoma detente y déjame explicarte ! o.ò - decía momoshiro detrás de ryoma que corría de un lado a otro rebuscando.

- aquí no hay nadie ! - dijo deteniéndose sobre el primer escalón de la escalera con momoshiro enfrente en el de abajo.

- eso iba a decirte. Mis padres y los demás están donde mi abuela que está enferma, llevo 4 días solo y posiblemente estaré mas días así porque piensan llevarla fuera del país a hacerle unos estudios. - dijo momoshiro - y si pensaba traerte ya que me...(suspira un poco mirando a un lado) me siento un poco solo...

Ryoma abrió un poco los ojos viendo la cara de momoshiro.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ( abre la puerta de la casa entrando con sakuno detrás suyo) ...Lía ! - grito kaoru quitándose los zapatos

Sakuno entro a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Imitó a kaoru quitándose los zapatos y muy avergonzada lo siguió hasta la sala.

- shhh.. ( Deja su bolso en el escalón antes de la puerta de salida) ... LIA ! -grito de nuevo kaoru

- y.. quien es lía? - pregunto sakuno mirando a los lados-

- shhh.. ella.. - dijo kaoru señalando al frente.

Sakuno miro que desde el sofá del fondo de la casa una enorme bola de pelos corrió hacia ella. Se asusto pensando que era algo malo hasta que sintió el suave pelaje de la gata de kaoru. La gata empezó a enredársele en los pies.

- ha ! que linda ! - dijo sakuno agachándose y cargándola - n-n que tierna ! (frota su mejilla de la gata) es enorme ! y suave.

- sshh.. ( empieza a subir las escaleras) siéntate, bajare ahora - dijo kaoru secamente

Sakuno iba a protestar pero ya kaoru seguro estaba en su recamara.

- miau... ( se pone a jugar con el lazo rosado de sakuno)

- n-n ahh... que adorable... lastima que mi abuela sea alérgica a los gatos..

Sakuno con la gata en brazos camino hacia el sofá donde antes había estado Lía. Antes de llegar allí vio en un estante que tenía flores, el teléfono y unos portarretratos, una foto de kaoru cuando era un bebe. Se pego totalmente a la foto.

- Dios ! que adorable ! que ternura ! - dijo sakuno tomando el portarretratos con cuidado- que increíble ! ( mira otra donde kaoru tiene algunos 6 años) haaaa ! ( la toma también sonriendo) n-n que bonito ! -dijo sakuno muy emocionada.

Desde su habitación kaoru podía escucharla y ya se imaginaba exactamente lo que hacía.

- shhh.. -.- ya vio las fotos.. - dijo poniéndose una camisilla verde sin mangas y con un pantalón corto azul oscuro ya puesto.

Kaoru se puso su pañuelo verde de nuevo y bajo las escaleras. Miro a la derecha desde el ultimo escalón y se topo con los ojos amplios, brillosos y emotivos de sakuno que lo miraban con 3 portarretratos en la mano.

- ...shhh ( cierra los ojos frunciendo el seño con un leve rubor) no me lo digas.. - dijo caminando hacia ella

- n-n usted era una lindura andante cuando era pequeño ! - dijo sakuno colocando los portarretratos en su lugar.

- ( entra a la cocina abriendo la puerta de esta la cual se cierra sola inmediatamente entra)

Sakuno se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con su lazo rosado y la gata que trataba de atraparlo. Era tan grande y redonda la gata ! y con tanto pelaje que parecía una bolita.

- jjejjeje es una lastima que tengas un dueño tan odioso y feo n-nU - dijo sakuno sonriendo mientras jugaba con ella.

- shhh.. -.¬ (sale de la cocina con una bandeja) escuché eso - dijo kaoru caminando hacia la mesa del centro y poniendo la bandeja allí.

Sakuno observo la bandeja y a kaoru. Sintió mucha vergüenza, no debería estar ahí.

- he.. ( le deja el lazo a la gata que comienza a enrollarse en el) yo creo que no es necesario esta comida, yo debería irme joven kaidoh - dijo sakuno viéndolo con vergüenza - además...

- shhh ( se arrodilla a un lado de ella frente a la bandeja y empieza a servir té en una de las tazas) tendrás que comerte este pedazo de pastel porque ya lo partía y si se entera alguien que lo partí y se quedó intacto en la nevera me reprenderán así que come u.ú - dijo kaoru poniendo frente a ella la taza de té y el trozo de pastel que se veía muy apetitoso

- o.ó porque sea sempai no puede obligarme ! además no me gusta en el tono que lo dice - dijo sakuno cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

- ven mi pequeña lindura... - dijo kaoru a lo que sakuno se ruborizo bastante - debes comer también - continuo kaoru ignorando el berrinche de sakuno y cargando en sus brazos a la gata.

Kaoru se llevó a la cocina a Lía. Sakuno suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que era a ella.

- (echándole comida a la gata agachado en el suelo) come pequeña, te prometo que en par de días te atraeré un bollo enorme con todo el cabello de esa niña que esta en la sala - dijo kaoru siendo escuchado por sakuno.

- o.ó arrggg ! ese... o.o...

Sakuno se fijó que sobre el sillón de enfrente había un colgante con un amuleto. Tenía un corazón y también una pluma amarilla al igual que el corazón. Sakuno se paró sigilosamente tomándolo en su mano. Una ventana de la casa estaba abierta y entraba un viento suave por la misma. Kaoru regresó sin la gata y observo a sakuno con el colgante en la mano.

- que haces? - le pregunto llevándose una mano a la cintura

- ( lo observa con el colgante en la mano derecha) oh, veo que le regalaron uno. - dijo sakuno posando sus ojos en el amuleto y revisandolo con los dedos - en mi salón muchas chicas hablan de esto, dicen que le cumplen deseos y cosas así.

- -.- ( se sienta en el sofá donde antes estaba sakuno) encontré 3 colgando en mi casillero...

- ( se gira viéndolo) y donde están los otros dos?

- los tengo en la caja de arena de lía para que ella juegue.

Sakuno bajo la vista pasando el dedo por el amuleto. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña grieta que tenía el amuleto y con su uña empezó a forzar esta sin que kaoru lo notara.

- que será eso que tiene dentro? tendrá algún premio? - se preguntaba sakuno mientras con su uña forcejeaba la grieta.

Kaoru alzo una ceja observándola. que estaba haciendo?. Cuando kaoru se dirigía a decirle algo el amuleto se quebró por la grieta donde sakuno estaba metiendo su uña. Un polvo salió del amuleto asustando a sakuno. El viento que entro por la ventana hizo que todo el polvo fino se le fuera a la cara.

- ha ! ( suelta el amuleto roto y se llevaba una mano a los ojos ) me cayo en los ojos ! - dijo sakuno tambaleándose hacia atrás.

Sakuno se iba a tropezar con la mesa de centro pero kaoru se apresuró a pararse y sostenerla. Sakuno inhalo gran parte del polvo y aun sostenida por kaoru comenzó a toser con una mano en la boca.

- oye niña, que te pasa? -pregunto kaoru sentándola.

- cof...cof... (abre un poco un ojo con el seño fruncido y la mano en el cuello) deme.. té.. rápido.. - dijo sakuno con la voz un poco quebrada y bajita.

Kaoru le sirvió té rápidamente y se lo paso. Sakuno lo bebió todo sin despegar los labios de la taza y así calmó su tos.

- ( le pasa una servilleta) límpiate los ojos por si te cayó esa arena del colgante en ellos - dijo kaoru agachado frente a ella viéndola.

- ( se pasa la servilleta por los ojos) ah.. eso no era arena, es un polvo ! - dijo sakuno viéndolo fijamente.

- hu? parecía arena - dijo kaoru girándose un poco viendo en la alfombra el amuleto roto.

- no lo era - dijo sakuno negando.

- ( extiende el brazo tomando los pedazos del amuleto) seguro era un polvo de adorno - dijo kaoru - bueno, en fin, uno menos -.-U

Kaoru se puso en pie con los restos del amuleto y se fue a botarlos mientras que sakuno en el sofá comenzaba a sentir calor poco a poco.

- ... ( mira hacia las ventanas y ve las sutiles cortinas moverse)... que calor siento.. ( se para hacia la ventana de la derecha tomando aire)

- ( regresa con la gata en los brazos viéndola) te pasa algo?

- ( niega con la cabeza viéndolo de reojo) no... (sonríe girándose) n-nU he.. que tal si.. salimos a darle un paseo a la gata... por el vecindario? - dijo sakuno un poco nerviosa.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y tomo de un estante las llaves de la casa. Sakuno camino hacia la puerta y salió seguida por kaoru.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras, por la calle caminaban eiji, Syuusuke y mary cada uno con una malteada.

- ha ! esto es delicioso rico ¡ quiero mas ! - decía eiji casi saltando al lado de mary y de fuji.

- si pero la próxima no te la invito yo niño glotoncito -.¬ - dijo mary meneando su pobre cabecita con un dedo - oíste?

- T-T que mala y tacaña...- dijo eiji con los labios en el sorbete.

- son muy ricas realmente - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo.

Unas chicas pasaron por el lado de ellos mientras esperaban la luz verde para peatones. Eran 2 chicas las cuales comenzaron a silbarles a eiji y a Syuusuke.

- ya no hay vergüenza... - dijo mary viendo a las chicas de reojo mientras sus largo cabello negro hasta la cintura se movía por el viento.

- ./. al parecer no - dijo eiji tratando de no mirarlas aun con el sorbete en la boca.

- Syuusuke ! - dijo una de las chicas gritando como una frenética - mira ran ! es Syuusuke ! de la seigaku !

- hhhhhhhhaaaaa ! y eijiiiiii que bonito es ! - dijo la otra casi desmayándose.

A eiji y a Syuusuke le aparecieron muchas gotitas en sus cabezas mientras trataban de no mirar.

- esas locas deben estar en calor por dios - dijo mary terminándose la malteada y tirando el envase en un zafacón - deberían saber que ustedes tienen novia - dijo mary en voz alta siendo escuchada por las otras dos.

- O.o que? - pregunto eiji casi escupiendo el sorbo que había tomado justo en ese momento de malteada.

- yo? - pregunto Syuusuke viéndola.

- si, ustedes - dijo mary posándose entre ellos dos - tu ( mete una mano en el bolsillo de fuji dándole un beso en la mejilla) y tu ( mete la otra mano en el bolsillo de eiji dándole también un beso) bien, ahora vamonos mis amores, tenemos que terminar el kamasutra hoy.. - dijo mary mirando de reojo a las chicas que estaban infartadas en el suelo.

Mary y los otros dos avanzaron por la calle al tener la luz verde.

- o.o ! por que hiciste eso?¡ cual kamasutra ? - pregunto eiji señalándola una vez que estuvieron en la otra acera.

- n-n ( alza un dedito) con eso te aseguro que no te volverán a fastidiar esas mujeres.

- (riendo) creo que no y menos luego de algo así n-nUUUU - dijo Syuusuke viendo a eiji.

- jijiijij

- ustedes dos son una mala influencia u.ú - dijo eiji pegando los labios de la malteada de nuevo.

Mary iba a objetar algo cuando Syuusuke le tocó el hombro y se puso a secretearle algo al oído. Eiji los miro abriendo un ojo. Luego de unos segundos Syuusuke saco un lápiz de su bolso y se lo paso a mary sonriendo.

- jijijij ( ríe entre dientes acercándose a eiji con el lápiz) ven acá eiji !

- o.o ... ( mira el lápiz) que harás con eso?

- ( detrás de eiji sonriendo) medirá tu aceite - dijo fuji aguantándose la risa.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Eiji pego un salto y empezó a correr pasando por el lado de Syuusuke.

- seguidlo Syuusuke ! - dijo mary riendo con el lápiz como si fuera espada y corriendo detrás de el.

Syuusuke la imito e iban como locos por la calle siendo mirados por todos. Eiji iba despavorido corriendo calle abajo sin ninguna intención de frenar.

- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ;O; - Gritaba eiji corriendo casi a la velocidad del correcaminos.

- muajajajajaja espera eiji ! no dolerá ! .- dijo mary muerta de risa seguida por Syuusuke.

Eiji puso una cara de gato asustadizo mientras corría a mas no poder.

- ...o.o oh no.. ( se detiene de golpe) CUIDADO EIJI ! - grito mary al tiempo que Syuusuke también se detenía.

Eiji que iba bajando la calle a toda velocidad se estrello contra oishi que venia caminando con tezuka el cual, por alguna razón, se había echo a un lado rápidamente. No contento con estrellarse con oishi bajaron rodando calle abajo y solo se detuvieron donde nuevamente la calle se volvía plana, corriente y llana.

- ( con una mano en la cara y un espacio entre los ojos abierto) dios mío.. se llevo a oishi por delante ! - dijo mary.

- (riendo) eso esta muy bien n-nU - dijo Syuusuke con una gran sonrisa.

- ... ( mirando de reojo hacia atrás por donde pasaron rodando oishi y eiji) ... esto me parece un atentado - dijo tezuka girando el rostro y viendo a mary y a Syuusuke - ... si, debe ser un atentado...

- o.ó atentado? para que alguien va a querer atentar contra tu vida? - pregunto mary con una mano en la cadera.

- n-n (alza un dedo) ...

- ( mira a Syuusuke) n-nU hemmm bueno... tu pues.. hemm.. iré a ver a los otros dos - dijo mary caminando lentamente pasando por el lado de tezuka.

- Tezuka, algo me dice que antes de navidad no estaremos completos en el equipo - dijo Syuusuke con los brazos cruzados levemente.

Mientras...

- hamm.. -.o ..( abre un ojo con una mano entre el cabello) siento que me arrolló un tren.. - dijo eiji mirando el cielo un poco aturdido - dios.. ( abre ambos ojos) y Syuichirou? - se pregunto mirando a los lados.

- ..acá abajo eiji - dijo oishi tocándole con un dedo la espalda.

Eiji giro el rostro y vio que estaba sentando sobre Syuichirou quien estaba boca arriba en el suelo con la cara llena de la malteada que traía antes en la mano.

- Syuichirou o.o por que estas ahí abajo? - pregunto eiji sin pararse

- humm.. ( mira a los lados)... no se, puede que allá sido que como rodamos tanto calle abajo esta fue la ultima posición ganadora de las 564 que hicimos mientras bajamos rodando - dijo oishi limpiándose un poco el rostro con una mano.

- miraaaa ! traía una cereza ! - dijo eiji tomando de la cabeza de oishi una cereza la cual fue a parar a su boca - n-n

- O.o ...

- o.o debería pararme verdad?

- heemm.. puede ser.. si.. eso creo - dijo oishi rascándose la cabeza.

Eiji miro al frente con un dedo en su mentón analizando la situación.

( **Advertencia**: _A Continuación, situación chibi xD_ )

- (mira hacia arriba con un dedo en la barbilla mientras se forma una burbuja para ideas sobre su cabeza) hamm... bueno, tengo varias opciones - pensó eiji - o.o puedo pararme como un loco y salir corriendo calle arriba. ( alza un dedito mientras en la burbuja de pensamiento se ve la grafica de sus ideas locas) o ! jijijij puedo lamerle la malteada que tiene en la cara ! n--n ! o... o.o también puedo tomarle las manos y confesarle que lo quiero, como estará tan adolorido y aturdido posiblemente no diga mucho y hasta se le olvide aunque... ( recapacita frunciendo el seño un poco con los ojos cerrados) u.ú eso no sería bueno...hu? ( siente algo vibrando en su pantalón y saca del bolsillo un celular pequeño) o.o este es el celular de mary.. ( toma la llamada) -.o alo?

- EIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ( Se oye por el celular a mary mientras eiji separa este de su oído con los ojos cerrados)

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! . ! que pasa?¡¡¡

- que diablos creeesss que estas haciendo? -.¬ te piensas quedar sentado sobre oishi el día entero?

- o.o como lo sabes? ( mira a los lados) donde estas?

- u.ú en una cabina de teléfono que está 10 pasos o mas al frente de ustedes

- (_chibi_) hemm... ( mira al frente a la cabina) ahhh siii ya te vi n.n

- eiji... hemm... no piensas pararte?

- (haciendo berrinche mientras borra la burbujita de ideas que tenía) no kero !

- COOOOOOOMO QUE NO QUIERES? ¬¬ no es cosa de que quieras o no ! tienes que pararte !

- T-T pero pero pero...

- bueno.. al menos que...( pone cara de gatita) que quieras decírselo ahora jijijiji

- ( toma el celular con ambas manos frente a su boca) nnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- haaa ! ( separa el auricular de su oído) -.¬ ! eiji, ( echa otra moneda en el teléfono publico) u.ú han pasado 5 minutos !

- o.o y?...

- humm... mira para acá...( cierra el teléfono)

Eiji alzó el rostro cerrando el celular y vio a mary con una pancarta enorme que decía a toda luces y con colores brillantes : "eiji ama a oishi, llamen al 911"

(**Advertencia**: _a finalizado la parte chibi, siga con su entretenimiento_)

- ( tratando de sentarse) eiji pero que es lo que pasa? - pregunto oishi.

- haaaaaaaaaaaa ! ( se le lanza encima tapándole los ojos) no mires ¡! no mires! no mires ! - dijo eiji totalmente ruborizado.

Oishi fue devuelto al piso mientras intentaba quitarse de la cara las manos de eiji que estaba como un frenético tratando de que no abriera los ojos.

- eiji ! ( le toma ambas manos sentándose) pero que te pasa? que no mire que? - pregunto oishi mirándolo

- ( mira hacia atrás hacia la cabina de teléfono y ve que no hay nadie) ahh.. -.- ( suspira aliviado) nada... olvídalo.

- ( mira su reloj) oh.. se me hace tarde - dijo oishi con una mano en la frente

- a donde vas?

- voy para el gimnasio con tezuka, luego vamos a cenar algo para hablar algunas cosas

- ( eiji en depresión extrema)

Por otra parte...

- ...( _tezuka_)

- ... (_Syuusuke_)

- ... ( arreglando sus lentes)

- n-n

- ... ( mirando su reloj con el seño fruncido)

- n-n

- ...( mirando a Syuusuke de reojo)

- n-n

- ... ( empieza a caminar calle abajo por donde salieron volando eiji y oishi)

- tezukaaaaaaaa ( lo devuelve en su mismo eje) jejjee para donde vas ? - pregunto mary riendo

- ... voy a ver por que duran 12 minutos en pararse y regresar aquí oishi y eiji - dijo tezuka volviendo a girarse para seguir caminando

- noooo ! ( lo gira de nuevo) hemm.. mejor quédate aquí hablando con el pequeño Syuusuke n-n - dijo mary halando a Syuusuke por una mano hacia ella

- ... ( mira a Syuusuke) hola, que tal Syuusuke? ah.. que bueno, es un gusto verte, nos vemos - dijo tezuka en un rápido monologo para girarse nuevamente.

- ( sonríe mas) ... maldito.. - pensó Syuusuke con ganas de tener una espada en su mano.

- nooo ! he.. tezuka espera ! - dijo mary mirando a los lados sin saber que decir.

Tezuka iba a dar el 4to paso cuando...

- ( lo hala rápidamente hacia atrás) tezuka Syuusuke esta enamorado de ti, hablen ! - dijo mary lanzándolo a un lado y saliendo corriendo calle abajo.

- ( se le borra la sonrisa de golpe) (_fuji_)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ahhhh ( se estira hacia atrás) por fin acabamos... - dijo ryoma con los ojos cerrados.

- (asiente cerrando los libros y organizando todo en la mesa) así es, gracias echizen - dijo momoshiro apilando los libros a un lado.

Ryoma abrió un ojo viéndolo de reojo y observo que su compañero estaba muy serio y desde hacía horas que no había dicho una palabra tonta o hecho algún chiste extraño. Observó un colgante que tenía en el cuello.

- oye, que es eso? - pregunto ryoma intrigado dejando de estirarse y señalando el amuleto.

- ( baja la vista tomando el amuleto entre dos dedos) oh.. no se una chica me lo puso y me lo regalo, no se que pueda ser.

- creo que se esta vaciando - dijo ryoma observando que la arenita o lo que sea que tuviera esa cosa estaba ya a medias dentro del amuleto.

- si.. así parece.. - dijo muy desanimado momoshiro sin siquiera ponerle atención.

- hu? que te pasa?

- no se. por alguna razón me entro mucho desanimo - dijo momoshiro apoyándose de la mesa con ambas manos.

Momoshiro se sentó en la silla nuevamente cabizbajo.

- aquí pasa algo - pensó ryoma frunciendo el seño.

Ryoma se acerco a momoshiro tomando el amuleto.

- me lo dejas ver?

- ( se quita el colgante pasándole el amuleto) ...

- deja ver por donde se esta saliendo esa arena - dijo ryoma examinando el amuleto cerca de sus ojos.

Ryoma se quedo mirando muy de cerca el amuleto hasta que vio un orificio muy pequeño y casi invisible que tenía el amuleto echo y por donde se escapa un poco de lo que tenía dentro. Puso un dedo en el orificio moviendo el amuleto con cierta fuerza hasta que de este salio una cantidad muy mínima.

- .. esto no es arena, será harina o polvo ? - pensó ryoma acercando el dedo a su nariz.

Ryoma olió un poco el polvo.

- haa ! ( tira el amuleto a un lado corriendo hacia la cocina)

- ryoma? - pregunto momoshiro parándose.

Entro en la cocina y vio a ryoma lavándose las manos y la cara con mucha rapidez y estornudando.

- momoshiro ! ( lo mira fijamente con le seño fruncido) eso es una droga !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la casa de mary estaban las chicas del servicio terminando de limpiar.

- la señorita mary llegará temprano? - pregunto una que limpiaba uno de los cuadros del salón de la sala.

- no lo se, - dijo miko sonriendo al tiempo que oye el timbre - ah ! seguro es ella.

Miko corrió a la puerta de entrada.

- bienvenid...( ve a la persona en la puerta)... se..señor ! - hace una reverencia bajando el rostro.

- jejejjjejee muchachonas ! ya volví - dijo un señor alto un poco obeso y con bigote.

Las otras que estaban adentro corrieron a la puerta principal impresionadas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Kaoru y sakuno caminaban por la calle con lía en total silencio.

- que calor... estoy... sintiendo- pensaba sakuno con esfuerzo mientras caminaba - No logro coordinar ideas...

Kaoru la miraba de reojo con el seño un poco fruncido.

- que es lo que pasa? esta niña esta sudando un poco - pensó kaoru mientras lía corría entre ellos de un lado a otro sin alejarse mucho.

- Joven kaidoh - dijo sakuno viéndolo - Esta gata ya esta grande, debería pensar en ponerla a tener hijitos

- -.¬ acaso quieres eso para que yo te regale algunos de esos "hijitos"?

- o.o ( niega con la cabeza rápidamente) mi abuela es alérgica a los gatos, así que no.

- ( mira al frente con seriedad) bueno entonces ...ya se que tenemos que hacer si queremos un día libre y que no parezca nuestra culpa..( ríe un poco)

Sakuno empezó a reír también al igual que el. Sakuno luego de unos 10 minutos, decidió retirarse.

- Bien, creo que mejor me voy, es tarde y tengo labores - dijo sakuno frente a kaoru

- shhhhh ( frunce el seño) que pasa que tienes los ojos enrojecidos? y estas sudando

- no se, tal vez estoy cansada no se..( sonríe un poco pasándose una mano por la nuca)

- ( se agacha cargando a lía) humm.. ( se gira caminando de regreso) solo ten cuidado - dijo kaoru alzando una mano de espaldas a Sakuno.

Sakuno se quedó observándolo hasta que se perdió de su vista. Estaba atardeciendo y sus malestares aumentaban. Sakuno corrió a su casa como pudo. Nauseas, mareos, dolor del cuerpo, sudores, de todo.

- ( entra a la casa jadeando) dios.. me siento muy mal.. - dijo sakuno casi llorando con los ojos humedecidos.

Sakuno dio unos pasos temblorosos para subir la escalera pero no dio tiempo de nada ya que cayó al suelo inconciente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras, el problema que vivía Ryoma era igual de fuerte. Estaba seguro que eso que había dentro de el amuleto era algún alucinógeno, droga o algo de esa índole. Momoshiro que ANTES estaba callado, medio depresivo e ido del mundo, ahora estaba muy irritado en todos los sentidos.

- (poniéndose su chaqueta de la escuela) te digo que es algo ese polvo. No es arena momoshiro ! - gritaba ryoma en la habitación del mayor mientras se abotonaba la ropa.

- ryoma dime si eres loco ¡he? me estas acusando de consumir ese tipo de cosas?¡ - grito momoshiro muy enojado.

- ( lo mira de reojo)... ( mira al frente) ponerme en su contra y hablarle de que es así sería peligroso.. ese polvo se ha ido botando todo el día y lo ha inhalado sin darse cuenta - pensó ryoma razonando lo mejor posible ante la situación mientras que momoshiro hablaba de todas las incoherencias y cosas del mundo de una manera muy irritable.

Ryoma se quedo un rato pensando. Tampoco podía dejarlo en ese estado en la casa y no solo eso sino que tenía que sacar el amuleto de allí.

- (jadeando) no me siento bien ryoma - dijo momoshiro calmándose un poco contra la puerta de la habitación.

- ( se gira viéndolo) momoshiro, quédate aquí, iré a hacer un té para que te lo bebas esta bien?

Momoshiro asintió recostándose en su cama muy mareado mientras que ryoma bajo hasta la cocina. Una vez mas se deshizo de la chaqueta de su escuela y se puso a preparar té con todo lo que encontró. Tilo, Canela, Hoja de naranja, Manzanilla.

- ( frente a la cocina con el amuleto en mano) que carajos es esta porquería? .. hoy vi a muchas chicas con esta cosa. - musito ryoma metiendo el amuleto a su bolsillo. - inhale un poco y me siento un poco mareado también.. -pensó pasándose la mano por el rostro.

Ryoma se adentro a la cocina nuevamente viendo el progreso de el té. Caminó a bajar dos posuelos de un gabinete.

- Aparte de estudiante ( vierte el té en ambos posuelos) y tennista, ( le echa azúcar) soy enfermero y casero u.ú - dijo ryoma empezando a subir las escaleras con una bandeja.

Ryoma entro a la habitación y vio que momoshiro no estaba y la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta.

- O.O ! diablos.. ( pone la bandeja sobre el escritorio de momoshiro y corre a mirar por la ventana) MOMOSHIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO ! - grito ryoma a viva voz mientras unos niños que estaban en la calle jugando se detenían observándolo. - ... ahg..( se lleva una mano a la cara)

- ryoma que haces gritando en la ventana? - pregunto momoshiro con una toalla mojada en la cabeza y una botella de alcoholado

- ( se gira) que haces?

- estaba en el baño con un poco de nausea. Me estoy poniendo esta toalla mojada porque siento la cabeza ardiendo - dijo señalando la toalla en su cabeza.

Momoshiro se sentó en la cama despacio mientras ryoma lo observaba.

- el efecto debe estar pasando - pensó ryoma tomando uno de los posuelos

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras tanto, Syuusuke...pues...

- ...( camina hacia una maquina de refrescos y mete una moneda) Syuusuke - dijo tezuka tratando de mantener la calma pese a que no paraba de tronarse los dedos - ...( toma un refresco de la parte de abajo).. ojala esto fuera tequila o vodka - pensó tezuka abriéndolo y dando dos grandes sorbos.

Syuusuke estaba ideando un plan en su brillante mente pero realmente lo mas brillante y el mejor plan que podía pasar es que mary regresara y se RETACTARA de inmediato. Pero lo pensó y era la verdad. Y que?. Ya lo había besado, DOS veces. La nueva incógnita para el era saber por qué tezuka estaba tan, por lo visto, impresionado.

- ( frunce el seño un poco con sus ojos cerrados) tezuka, de que te impresionas? - pregunto fuji con toda sinceridad y duda - ya te he besado.

Syuusuke sonaba muy seguro de si y al mismo tiempo muy poco emotivo. Tezuka lo miro con la soda en su mano.

- sí, ya me has besado inoportunamente y sin mi consentimiento, dos veces - dijo tezuka caminando hacia el- pero como estas tu últimamente es lógico que lo haces para molestarme. - dijo tezuka alzando un poco una ceja.

- ...( abre un poco los ojos viendo a tezuka) este tezuka es mas listo de lo previsto. Intenta obtener respuesta de gratis a sus propias dudas. -pensó Syuusuke - Bien tezuka, se nota que quieres respuesta porque tienes dudas - dijo Syuusuke sin mas.

- ...(mira ligeramente a un lado) estoy metiéndome en algo peligroso - pensó tezuka - realmente necesito que ALGUIEN pare esto

Syuusuke iba directamente a hablar cuando eiji, mary y oishi regresaron.

- Perdona la tardanza tezuka n-nUU - dijo oishi poniéndose a su lado.

- Dios... nunca había querido abrazar tanto a oishi como ahora - pensó tezuka manteniendo la seriedad y negando con la cabeza - no te preocupes, ( le pone una mano en el hombro con cierta emoción en su mirada) lo bueno es que volviste - dijo a oishi que lo miro un poco extrañado.

- ( abrazando a eiji como a un niño) hemm... Syuusuke, vamonos a la tienda esa que se nos hará tarde y debemos ir a otros sitios - dijo mary con eiji que sollozaba un poco.

- o.o que le paso a eiji? - pregunto Syuusuke

- hemm... u.u ( le pasa la mano por la cabecita a eiji) es que le di un zape por paranoico - dijo mary

- ;O; (_eiji_)

- bien oishi, vamonos que es tarde, tienes una rutina que hacer y ..es tarde - dijo tezuka empezando a caminar un poco mas aprisa de lo normal.

- n-nU nos vemos, tezuka debe estar desesperado por la espera - dijo oishi sonriendo un poco.

- ;O; ( eiji aun llorando)

- eiji o.ò (le pasa el dorso de la mano por la mejilla) no llores mas he? - dijo oishi sonriéndole un poco para luego marcharse detrás de tezuka que estaba mas que lejos ya.

Eiji apoyo totalmente el rostro del cuerpo de mary mientras temblaba. Mary lo estaba consolando hasta que se dio cuenta de que eiji emitía un ruido que no era de llanto al igual que Syuusuke.

-... eiji? O.o - pregunto mary extrañada.

- jijijj ( alza el rostro con una sonrisa y los ojos con dos lagrimitas) jajajajajajaja

Eiji se aparto de ella riendo con un leve sonrojo.

- haaaaaaaa ! ( lo señala) estaba fingiendo ! - grito mary impresionada mientras Syuusuke reía.

- jajja aprendí de la mejor dramática ! - dijo eiji guiñándole un ojo. - n-n y me gane un poco de mimo por parte de Syuichiroooouuu

- d-i-o-s ! - Dijo mary en shock - buehh... la manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol-.¬ ( empieza a caminar riendo un poco entre dientes)

- vamos a la tienda esa a ver los famosos amuletos - dijo eiji posándose a su derecha

- o.o ( se pone al otro lado de mary viéndola con mucho interés) yo quiero aprender a ser budu ( saca de su bolsillo dos cabellos) aquí tengo el pelo de la persona - dijo Syuusuke

- 'O' ! ( mary y eiji)

- que raro o.o – dijo mary señalando los cabellos- se parecen a los de tezuka, que cosa no? -.¬

- pura coincidencia – dijo fuji riendo entre dientes.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de momoshiro, este ya se había bebido el te y estaba acostado aun. Ryoma estaba frente a la cama sentado mirando un punto fijo del suelo sin decir ni hacer nada.

- (bosteza disimuladamente poniéndose una mano en la boca) ...( mira a momoshiro) ah.. mejor me voy, no hago nada aquí - pensó ryoma poniéndose en pie muy lentamente.

Ryoma puso el posuelo que tenía en la mano junto con el otro ya vacío en la bandeja. Agarró la bandeja en una mano y metió la mano en su bolsillo, ya tenía el amuleto y averiguaría que es lo que tenía dentro. Ryoma camino hasta la puerta y miro de reojo como momoshiro se giro en la cama un poco de lado con los ojos cerrados.

-...( se queda viéndolo de reojo)... Aun me falta mucho -.-U - pensó ryoma girándose y caminando hacia la cama de momoshiro.

Se agacho enfrente de ella con la bandeja en las manos aun. La cabeza de momoshiro estaba en el borde de la cama al igual que su cuerpo. Ryoma inspeccionó la habitación un poco y volvió a mirar a momoshiro muy detenidamente. Dejo la bandeja a un lado y acerco la mano muy despacio al cabello de su amigo con el seño un poco fruncido. Estaba muy tenso, aun así poso dos de sus dedos blandos sobre el cabello de momoshiro. Un muy leve rose entre la yema de sus dedos y el pelo de su amigo. Suspiró un poco aliviado porque no se despertara e introdujo un poco sus dedos en el cabello. Eran unas hebras gruesas y suaves. Agachó un poco el rostro teniendo así frente a frente el rostro de momoshiro. Pensó que ni si quiera en su casa, cuando este durmió allí tuvo la oportunidad de verlo dormir por todo lo que fastidió.

Ryoma bajo sus ojos almendra muy despacio con un poco de miedo. El se conocía muy bien y sabía lo que sus ojos buscaban, la boca del mayor. Últimamente, recapacito, no era el mismo. Andaba un poco mas reservado. Jugar tennis había bajado un poco en su lista de prioridades y eso era lo mas espantoso. Dedicaba una parte de su día a estar solo, pensando en muchas cosas que llegaban a su mente y se iban fugazmente dando paso a otras cosas y otras y otras...

Al final, nunca recordaba en todo lo que pensaba. Solo había algo en lo que pensaba y que era muy extraño ya que nunca le había dado mente. Pensaba en que esto que vivía en seigaku era algo pasajero. Iba a llegar un día donde todos esos chicos fabulosos que él conocía no estarían a su lado. Donde todo habría pasado. Tezuka no estaría, ni Syuusuke, ni el chico acrobático, ni el joven de los datos y estadísticas, ni ese chico de temperamento extraño, ni la molesta víbora que tanto le fastidiaba a veces, ni el chico sonriente y positivo que era oishi, ni el grandioso momoshiro con su fuerza y sus poderosos remates.

Ni tomoka.. ni sakuno...esa niña tan adorable... si lo era. Solo que era una lastima que el no pudiera decírselo o demostrarlo. Horio... ese chico, siempre un caso.. y sus otros dos amigos..

Todos ellos, cada uno, se estaban llevando algo de ese tiempo que estaban pasando juntos. El lo sabía. Se daba cuenta en sus ojos. Podía ver como ellos estaban reteniendo cosas. Así, cuando ya no estuvieran, tendrían buenos recuerdos o quien sabe, se llevarían algo valioso que podría cambiarle el rumbo de sus vidas. Primero vio esto en los ojos de su capitán. Vio como este, se llevaba muchas cosas. Había aprendido mucho y, pese a que era el mas callado y de personalidad posiblemente mas cerrado, estaba viviendo al máximo todo aquello. Oishi también, podía ver una sana ambición en el chico. Quería llevarse algo de ese club de tennis y cada vez que lo miraba era como si oishi le dijera: sí, me lo llevaré conmigo a donde vaya.

Todos estaban mas que jugando pero el, solo estaba jugando. Solo jugaba sin parar, como una maquina. Que estaba ganando el aparte de los partidos? Que pasaría cuando ya ellos no estuvieran?.

Los ojos de ryoma se humedecieron muy levemente para su sorpresa. El mundo estaba girando mientras el estaba detenido en un mismo sitio. Tenía ahora tantas cosas y no las estaba aprovechando, no como debía ser.

- ( sonríe de lado ) ni modo - dijo ryoma en un susurro poniéndose en pie con la bandeja.

Con la mano libre subió una manta hasta el cuerpo de momoshiro. Ryoma salió de la habitación con el seño fruncido y la vista fija. Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina a lavar los escasos trastes utilizados. El nunca lavaba trastes al menos que su prima y madre o no estuvieran o estuvieran ocupadas. Eran pocos, pensó, por que los lavaba? Para que? Tenía que irse. Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo. Ryoma continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos como un zombie lavando los trastes. Terminó y lavó sus manos. Luego de un momento, camino a la sala, se puso su chaqueta de la escuela por fin y tomó sus cosas poniéndoselas al hombro. Caminó hacia la puerta perturbado sobre manera. Miro el manubrio de la puerta enfrente suyo. Por fin se dio cuenta de que, repasando a todos los titulares de su equipo, sentía algo muy diferente y especial por momoshiro, y contrario a lo que hubiera pensando su truncada mente antes, entendió que no era amistad pese a que eso era lo que siempre a tenido con momoshiro.

- y me da igual... - pensó ryoma poniendo una mano en el manubrio y haciéndolo girar.

Ryoma pensó que, como por arte de magia, al momento de abrir la puerta escucharía su voz llamándolo. No fue así. Ryoma empezaba a molestarse consigo mismo. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta despacio y caminó hacia su residencia.

- no me importa nada, mi prioridad es el tennis, siempre ha sido el tennis y así será - pensó ryoma con cierta frustración como si quisiera que su mente lo entendiera.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

La tienda en la que estaban Eiji, Syuusuke y Mary estaba totalmente llena.

- miren.. esto esta lleno de colegialas - dijo Syuusuke mirando el lugar.

- he venido aquí, el esoterismo me gusta pero.. esta fama tan instantánea con las colegialas me impresiona - dijo mary viendo hacia el mostrador donde se pagaba que trabajaban mas de 6 personas en ello, mientras que lo normal siempre es una o dos personas máximo.

- chicos, esos son los famosos amuletos? - pregunto eiji haciéndose paso entre la gente y señalando una vitrina abierta donde había muchos amuletos, de muchos colores y de diversas formas.

Mary y Syuusuke también se acercaron sin tocar ninguno.

- ibu me dijo de esto pero también me dijo que, detrás de la tienda es que esta una anciana que hace los verdaderos - susurro mary a ellos dos para no ser escuchada.

- que? y como llegan a ese lugar? - pregunto eiji viéndola de reojo ya que estaba delante de ella.

Syuusuke y mary no respondieron y se quedaron observando el lugar que ya iba desalojándose un poco de toda esa gente. Syuusuke, en toda la miradera del lugar vio a unas chicas, dos de ellas, subir al segundo piso que estaba vacío. Subían muy silenciosamente y con cierto misterio.

- miren a esas chicas - dijo Syuusuke guiando la vista arriba de nuevo para que mary y eiji miraran sin tener que señalar o algo.

Ambos observaron y mary frunció el seño.

- bien, que esperamos? vamos a ver si por ahí esta la puerta o algo para llegar donde la vieja - dijo comenzando a hacerse espacio entre la gente.

- eiji, toma mi mano - dijo Syuusuke - así no nos perderemos entre toda esta gente

- si - dijo eiji tomando la mano de Syuusuke y empezando a caminar detrás de el que hacía espacio entre la gente a medida que avanzaba.

Los 3 subieron al segundo piso de la tienda y vieron que las chicas no estaban. Se miraron entre si impresionados. Pero, solo basto ver rápidamente todo y ver al fondo de allí una puerta pequeña. Caminaron y tuvieron que meterse entre un enorme librero. Abrieron la puertesita y entraron arrodillados y agachados por esta. La puerta se cerró sola inmediatamente entraron y empezaron a avanzar uno de tras de otros por el pequeño y estrecho túnel. Pudieron sentir que descendían pese a que iban dando una vuelta totalmente a la izquierda. Cuando llegaron al final de todo empujaron otra puerta que tenían enfrente y salieron de allí. Mary que fue la ultima por tener falda y fue ayudada a pararse por eiji.

- haaa.. mi espalda.. - dijo mary parada y limpiando su uniforme.

- no puedo creer. estamos afuera ! - dijo Syuusuke mirando que estaba por anochecer. Estaban en una área abandonada al aire libre que estaba sucia, mugrienta, y con todo tipo de cosas tiradas.

Eiji sin decir nada comenzó a caminar esta vez hacia una casucha muy pequeña que estaba iluminada por velas según podían ver. Caminaron hasta estar frente a la puerta de la casucha.

- bien, quien es la valiente que entrará primero? - pregunto Syuusuke sonriendo.

- he? LA valiente, la única chica aquí es mary ! - dijo eiji extrañado.

- n-n...

- ¬¬ Syuusuke... ( le pasa por el lado) u.ú te lo agradeceré desde la puerta del infierno - dijo mary dando dos toques fuertes a la puerta

- n-n yo también te amo - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo ampliamente.

La puerta no se abrió.

- diablos, esa vieja es sorda ! - dijo mary tocando mas fuerte-

- hazlo con cuida..

Eiji que se acerco a detener por la mano a mary tuvo que interrumpir sus propias palabras al ver que la puerta no solo abrió sino que se cayó hacia dentro de la casucha.

- O.O ! ( _Eiji, mary y Syuusuke_)

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! - gritaron las chicas que estaban dentro para luego salir corriendo.

- ...( Syuusuke Mirando al frente aun sin decir nada)

- humm ( les susurra) bueno, al menos no estaban invocando al demonio... ni a Satanás.. ni a Belcebú...ni a el chico de cola y cuernos que tiene tridente y un enorme lago de lava donde puedes encontrar huesos aun calcinándose y gritos y...

- mary..T-T cállate.. - dijo eiji empujándola al frente con mucho temor para que entre primero.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por otra parte...

- ...( pone la taza de la que antes bebía sobre la mesa) Tezuka - dijo oishi entrelazando los dedos de sus manos al frente de si - no le dirás a nadie esto? no crees que el equipo deba saberlo?

Tezuka miro a su compañero fijamente. Estaban en la misma cafetería en la cual estuvieron cuando tezuka se lastimo la muñeca gracias a un sujeto al armado y que ese día era acompañado por fuji y eiji, parte de oishi.

- Syuichirou, te he hecho participe de esto para que cuando... suceda, tu le digas todo a los demás. - dijo tezuka firmemente mientras el viento movía un poco su cabello.

- ...(frunce un poco el seño) ni si quiera a Syuusuke? ... tezuka creo que merece saberlo. Se resentirá como no tienes idea. No es justo ! - dijo oishi desenlazando los dedos de su mano - es que...( se inquina hacia delante hablando en un tono de voz mas bajo) por dios tezuka, Syuusuke esta...esta enamorado de ti y eso lo sabes y tu actúas como si no estuviera pasando nada. y..

- Syuichirou... ( toma un vaso de la mesa acercando el sorbete de este a sus labios) no vale la pena pensar en ese sentimiento que el me tiene y ahora que sabes lo que pasara en unas semanas o dentro de un mes o en par de días, me imagino que entiendes por que. - dijo tezuka con mucha seriedad llevando el sorbete a sus labios.

Syuichirou se acomodo en su silla como estaba antes. Tenía que entender las decisiones de tezuka especialmente si se trataban de sus cosas personales.

- yo intentaré que esto se haga pronto, la semana que viene o la otra pero pronto. Te avisaré de cualquier cosa antes, bien? - pregunto tezuka posando el vaso nuevamente en la mesa.

- (asiente) claro tezuka. - dijo Syuichirou sonriéndole pacíficamente.

Se recargo del respaldo de la silla dando un suspiro muy leve mientras miraba su alrededor. Tezuka lo observo fijamente.

- y... te has recuperado de lo de yura? - pregunto tezuka

- ( guía sus ojos a el aun con el rostro girado) sí, claro. Me he olvidado de todo eso. De esa enorme pesadilla.

- y no te has interesado en nadie mas?

- no ( gira el rostro aun viéndolo) mantengo mi mente ocupada en el tennis, la escuela, el concejo de curso, el gimnasio ahora y todo eso. - dijo el chico para luego alza la mano para pedir la cuenta.

- ( sonríe levemente) y no has notado a nadie interesado en ti en ese ámbito? - pregunto tezuka echándose un poco hacia delante.

- ( niega con la cabeza) no la verdad no. jeje n-nU no soy muy atractivo y esas cosas..

- Syuichirou, tu sonrisa, la forma en que te expresas, tu amenidad, tus buenos sentimientos humanitarios y un sinnúmero de cosas mas te hacen ser una persona atractiva. Eso creo yo y muchas chicas de mis clases que lo comentan también - dijo parsimoniosamente mientras Syuichirou se sonrojaba muy apenado

- o/ò pues..no lo he notado, será que no me interesa n-nU

Una camarera se acerco pasándoles la cuenta. Syuichirou pagó todo sin tezuka tratar si quiera de detenerlo. Ya había luchado antes casi cuerpo a cuerpo con oishi para pagar una cuenta y este no dejaba que pagara de ninguna manera así que ya ni lo intentaba. Ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

- por cierto ... el cumpleaños de kikumaru es pronto - dijo Syuichirou viéndolo

- hummm tratare de buscar alguna cosa...tierna, peluda y que pueda abrazar hasta despedazarlo - dijo tezuka viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa totalmente.

- jejjeeje bueno, eliminare eso de mi lista de cosas - dijo oishi riendo.

- por cierto... has visto los nuevos amuletos que andan comprando las chicas? - pregunto tezuka deteniéndose.

- sí, por que? ( se detiene viéndolo)

- ...( hace su bolso hacia delante abriéndolo) ... veras... ( saca unos 25 amuletos de su bolso) ...

- o0o ! por el amor a dios ! ( mira todos los amuletos) y todos esos?

- algunos me los dieron, otros me los dejaron en el casillero colgando, otros los encontré en mi clase de química con mi nombre, incluso en la cancha vi otro enganchado que decía a todas luces mi nombre en un papel con corazones - dijo tezuka con seriedad guardándolos.

- uhhh.. tienes muchas admiradoras ( saca 5 de su bolsillo) yo solo tengo estos - dijo Syuichirou

- ( guarda los 25 amuletos) no se de donde diablos sacan todas esas cosas.. - dijo tezuka continuando con la caminata.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por otro lado, Mary, eiji y Syuusuke estaban en un pequeño problema. Resulta que cuando entraron una anciana se paro a recibirlos. Era muy baja, de un largo pelo canoso, y vestía como una gitana con muchos collares, ropa colorida entre otras cosas. Todo olía a incienso. Cuando mary y los demás entraron ella de inmediato sacó un pañuelo enorme, lo tendió en el suelo y allí puso todos los tipos de amuletos que se estaban vendiendo. Les dijo que eran muy eficaces y que eran 100 por ciento seguros y útiles. Mary pregunto que cual era la diferencia entre los de ella y los de la tienda a lo cual la mujer respondió:

- esto tiene magia poderosa querida niña - dijo la mujer sonriendo y sentándose en su mecedora roída.

Eiji y Syuusuke empezaron a inspeccionar los amuletos mientras mary hacía mas preguntas. La mujer le respondió a todas y en resumen de estas se puede decir que los amuletos, a medida que se van vaciando de el polvo que llevan dentro es a medida que el deseo o lo esperado por la persona se va haciendo mas realidad. Ya cuando, supuestamente se acaba lo que lleva dentro el deseo se cumple totalmente y los efectos deseados se dan. El problema vino cuando eiji en un descuido piso uno de los amuletos y un fuerte viendo elevó el polvo que tenía dentro el amuleto. A pesar de que los tres miraron a un lado inhalaron y recibieron todo el polvo de frente. Solo ahí, cuando Syuusuke recibió parte del polvo en su cara fue que notó que la anciana tenía un pañuelo que tapaba su nariz.

- oh.. lo siento mucho señora - dijo eiji agachado tratando de recoger los pedazos del amuleto

- tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada.. compraran alguno? - pregunto la anciana

- quien hace estos amuletos? - pregunto mary - son de un material un poco costoso.

- humm mis ayudantes lo hacen y yo los bendigo - dijo la anciana parándose un poco molesta ya .

- comprare uno - dijo Syuusuke sacando dinero.

La anciana le dio el que el pidió y los 3 salieron de allí. No tuvieron que volver por la tienda ya que en ese lugar mal oliente y desalojado había una salida que daba directo a un vecindario mal trecho y luego a una calle principal. Ya cuando estaban lejos los 3 estaban mareados.

Syuusuke iba adelante caminando muy aprisa.

- ( tose un poco) Syuusuke ! a donde vamos! - pregunto eiji jadeando y viendo con colores extras su alrededor

- vamos a desintoxicarnos y a llevar a examinar ese polvo - dijo mary que estaba detrás de Syuusuke - ese polvo puede ser un alucinógeno o droga.

- ( los mira de reojo) este amuleto ( lo alza a un lado) tiene una muy pequeña ranura por la que sale una mínima pizca de polvo - dijo Syuusuke.

Ambos entraron corriendo a emergencias de un hospital. Estaban muy mal. Sea lo que sea era fuerte. Los atendieron de inmediato y Syuusuke con la poca cordura que le quedaba, dio el amuleto a uno de los doctores indicándole que rompiera el amuleto y revisara el contenido del mismo. La desintoxicación de los 3 fue rápida debido al poco consumo de del polvo. En una hora, el doctor volvió a la camilla de ellos.

- de donde sacaron esto? - pregunto el hombre - es una droga muy fuerte ! y sinceramente primera vez que la veo !

- mierda... ( se para de la camilla rápidamente) quiere decir que casi todo el Japón tiene amuletos con droga en este momento?¡ - pregunto mary con los ojos desorbitados.

- pero.. ( saca de su bolsillo otro amuleto de color rojo) este también? - pregunto eiji pasándoselo al doctor.

El doctor lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Se agacho mientras que Syuusuke se acercaba a mirar.

- ... esto es arena blanca y muy fina (tocando entre los dedos la arena) ...mi hija.. tiene un amuleto de estos.. - dijo el doctor mirándolos con preocupación. - ella desde hace días ha estado muy rebelde... extraña...y..

- ( con una mano en la cabeza) seguro el amuleto que ella tiene esta vaciándose poco a poco y ella inhala ese poco que sale del amuleto causándole esos cambios de actitud.- dijo eiji.

- doctor, deje la droga en donde usted la tiene y no la bote, llamaré al control de drogas y policía para que vengan y vayan donde la anciana. - dijo mary caminando hacia el teléfono de la central en el hospital.

- diablos ! mi hermana tiene dos en su habitación ! - dijo Syuusuke asustado - debo llamarla

Los 3 chicos se separaron por el hospital. Mary empezó a hacer llamadas desde hospital con el permiso del doctor el cual también llamó a su esposa para que sacara los amuletos de la hija.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de momoshiro, este se había puesto en pie y estaba en su cocina bebiendo leche del pote.

- ( mete el pote a la nevera) ahh.. que deliciosa.. - dijo momoshiro cerrando la nevera y limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo.

Caminó por la cocina y vio todo en perfecto orden.

- ( con una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura) se nota que las manos de echizen pasaron por aquí - dijo momoshiro caminando hacia la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomo el teléfono. En los mensajes estaba uno de sus padres dando noticias de como estaba su adorada abuela. El estaba tranquilo. Su abuela había tenido quebrantos y se había repuesto, se recuperaría también en esa ocasión. Sus padres llamaron nuevamente y el atendió.

- Estaré bien, cuídense mucho por favor - dijo momoshiro escuchando lo que se le decía por teléfono - ..sí, tengo alimentos y dinero, si...adiós ( cierra el teléfono)

Momoshiro se quedo recostado en el sofá. Estaba muy aburrido y apenas eran las 7:45 de la noche.

- jijijiji tengo una muuuyy brillante idea -dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary, eiji y Syuusuke iban caminando por una acera hablando. Dejaron policías en el hospital y otros ya estaban en lugar de la anciana. Mary no quiso quedarse para saber que pasaba pero era seguro que todo se iba a resolver.

- se sienten mejor? - pregunto mary viéndolos de reojo

- si, estamos bien solo que con el estomago vacío. tengo mucha hambre u.u - dijo eiji con ambas manos en su pancita.

- humm yo también...

- (sonríe tiernamente viéndolos) tranquilos, están en mi casa ya y aquí comeremos - dijo mary posando sus ojos negros y altivos al frente.

-... he.. que estamos en tu casa? estamos en medio de la nada caminando ! ;O; - dijo eiji muerto de hambre a punto de tirarse en la acera.

- ( mira el muro del lado derecho) wao que será esto de aquí? tenemos 3 minutos caminando y aun no acaba. - dijo Syuusuke - debe ser un área abandonada, ojala tu casa este cerca

- ajap - dijo mary buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Eiji que estaba viendo nubecitas por el hambre y vio que al frente el camino acababa a lo lejos en una rotonda cerrada y a la izquierda había una casa de dos niveles simple.

- mary ! el camino se acaba unos pasos mas adelante ! - dijo eiji casi traumado

- chicos, cálmense, ya llegamos - dijo mary deteniéndose.

Syuusuke y eiji se detuvieron frente una verja enorme de un complicado diseño muy bien elaborado.

- ... pe..pero.. ( Mira hacia atrás el muro que se extendía por donde tenían minutos caminando) pero - musitaba eiji.

- ( introduje una tarjeta metálica por una ranura del lado derecho de la verja) tranquilos.. - dijo mary al tiempo que la verja se abría de un lado.

Syuusuke solo sonrió entrando detrás de mary y arrastrando a eiji que aun estaba mirando hacia atrás. Detrás de ellos la verja se cerró nuevamente. Los ojos de Syuusuke y eiji se abrieron al doble al ver que enfrente de ellos había una enorme fuente de agua iluminada que daba un resplandor dorado desde adentro. Mirando a los lados y vieron un enorme jardín que se extendía.

- quieren ver los pececitos? n-n - dijo mary empezando a correr hacia la fuente.

Los chicos la siguieron y cuando llegaron a la fuente vieron esta llena de pececitos dorados así como también la hermosa escultura de una mujer con las manos alzadas con unos hombres a su alrededor rodeándola como si la adoraban. De las manos alzadas y juntas de la mujer es que salía el hermoso flujo de agua en cascadas elevadas.

- bien, vamos dentro, - dijo mary - aun Syuusuke no nos ha dicho que encontró en el papel que recogió el día del evento.

- y decía algo? - pregunto eiji mientras caminaba.

Syuusuke frunció un poco el seño mientras se acercaban a la enorme puerta de la mansión. Cuando subieron al portal e iban hacia la puerta, esta abrió sus dos enormes puertas de par en par dejándolos a los 3 impresionados. Los 3 se agruparon un poco mirando hacia dentro a quienes los esperaban.

- creo que tenemos visitas.. - dijo eiji mirando a mary.

- argg.. así parece.. -dijo mary un poco incomoda.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma estaba en su habitación. Había acabado de cenar y estaba leyendo su habitual libro. Ya casi lo estaba terminando. La luz de la habitación era tenue pero la lamparita del lado de ryoma era suficiente para el leer perfectamente. Todo estaba en perfecta calma hasta que escucho una piedra chocar con su ventana.

- ... he? que diablos es eso? - se pregunto ryoma dejando el libro a un lado.

Ryoma solo saco una pierna de la cama. Estaba con un pantalón corto y una camiseta. El ruido no se repitió y se echo para atrás para continuar. Karupin se subió por una silla y el escritorio hasta cerca de la ventana y empezó a maullar y a pegar sus patitas de la ventana. Ryoma abrió el libro donde estaba el separador mientras tenía sus ojos almendra mirando a karupin. Bajo sus ojos al libro y justo cuando iba a continuar, sonó otra piedra mas fuerte en la ventana. Alzo el rostro rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Se paro de la cama, salio de la habitación y miro hacia abajo de las escaleras. Iba a preguntar si alguien escuchaba eso pero era obvio que no ya que todos en la casa estaban viendo tv, hablando y comiendo un dulce de cereza que había echo su madre. Entro nuevamente a la habitación y escucho que algo estaba en la ventana o subiendo para donde esta. Camino hacia la ventana con un temor secreto en si.

- ... ( pone la mano en el cierre de la ventana) ... que es lo que pasa? - se pregunto.

Abrió la ventana y un viento frió entró rápidamente por allí echando su cabello hacia atrás. Ryoma empezó a sacar lentamente la cabeza pero no termino de hacer bien esto cuando se topo con el rostro de momoshiro el cual estaba apoyado del marco de afuera de la ventana y se había impulsado hacia arriba. Ryoma solo atinó a abrir desorbitadamente los ojos a muy escasos centímetros del rostro de momoshiro que también se había asombrado bastante.

A ryoma le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Golpear a momoshiro y lanzarlo de ahí arriba, cerrar la ventana con todo y los dedos de momoshiro y bueno, entre un enorme grupo de ideas realmente pero la mas sobresaliente para el era besarlo allí mismo. Ryoma se llevó una mano a la cara muy perturbado por pensar una cosa así. Sentía mucha impotencia por su propios deslices mentales.

**_Qué buscaba momoshiro ahí?_**

**_Qué se habrán encontrado eiji, mary y Syuusuke que los retenía fuera de la casa?_**

**_¿Cómo podrán ahora detener las pequeñas bombas de tiempo que hay por todo la ciudad para que no dañen a las personas?_**

**_¿Qué pasara con sakuno la cual ha quedado muy abatida por el polvo inhalado en casa de kaoru?_**

**_¿Qué pasa con tezuka que le impide abrirse ante Syuusuke el cual empieza a perder los estribos con el?_**

_**Todo esto y muchas muchas cosas mas en el próximo capitulo, este, continuará. Cambio de planes 2, se definirán muchas cosas.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cambio de planes II**_

Syuusuke, eiji y mary estaban mirando a 2 personalidades dentro de la casa a una debida distancia de la puerta. Una ya era conocida. El joven yuuse con sus ojos verdes intensos y su cabello plateado los observaba. Tenía un pantalón negro con bolsillos a los lados de sus piernas y un suéter manga larga azul oscuro con el cierre casi totalmente arriba.

A su lado estaba un señor de cabello negro, lentes, bigote y trajeado con mucha elegancia. Era un poco robusto y mas bajo que el bien parecido yuuse. El señor mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos marrones oscuros un poco cerrados. Se miraron segundos que para ellos parecieron minutos. El vinculo creado entre las miradas fue roto cuando eiji y los otros dos vieron a un mujer alta con un vestido negro de fiesta, altos tacones y pelo castaño a los hombros caminar hacia donde los dos caballeros. La mujer tenía un lápiz labias color vino y los ojos del mismo color.

- Corazón - dijo la mujer en un tono muy francés inconfundible - pasa algo? - pregunto posándose al lado de yuuse al cual miraba.

- jmjmjmjmj hija, no me saludas? - pregunto el señor sonriendo mas.

Syuusuke miro a mary un poco la cual sonrió llevándose una mano a la frente con los ojos cerrados.

- vaya... perdón papá, lo que pasa es que como anunciaste que venías hace como dos meses y te apareces ahora estoy sorprendida. Pero acabo de... jejeje.. (Ríe un poco abriendo los ojos) acabo de recordar que cuando tu dices que vienes es porque eso ha de suceder un mes después o dos - dijo mary bajando la mano de su rostro dando un paso al frente.

- hem.. Mejor nos.. retiramos mary.. - dijo eiji tomándole un poco el brazo a mary aun mirando al frente.

- no, para nada - dijo mary sonriéndole.

Avanzó halando consigo a Syuusuke y a eiji. Entraron a la casa y miko, que estaba a un lado se acercó a cerrar ambas puertas. Los ojos azules de fuji se perdieron entre toda esa elegancia de hogar. En las alfombras, en el papel tapiz, en las pinturas memorables y en los muebles tan costosos.

- (se alza un poco dándole un beso al su padre) Bendición papá... - dijo mary mirando a un lado levemente ruborizada.

- jmjmjm ( le pone una mano en la cabeza) Dios te bendiga mi pequeñísima. - dijo riendo su padre sin moverse de su puesto - y estos chicos? - pregunto mirando a Syuusuke y eiji.

- son unos amigos que he conocido ( da un paso hacia atrás señalando a eiji con su mano a un lado) el es eiji kikumaru de la escuela seigaku y.. ( hace su otro mano a un lado sin bajar la otra) Syuusuke fuji, de la misma escuela. - dijo

- saludos - dijo eiji sonriendo un poco mientras Syuusuke solo sonreía.

El padre de mary lanzo una carcajada haciendo que mary frunciera un poco el seño.

- bueno, creo que yo te gane - dijo el padre - ya que a mi derecha tengo a tu maestro y antiguo amigo yuuse y a mi izquierda tengo a su prometida francesa Monic Le Feu. - finalizo mientras monic con su mano enguantada hasta los codos se echaba con elegancia exagerada el cabello ondulado hacia atrás.

Mary no dijo nada ni los demás. Eiji miro a mary y si no la conociera bien podría jurar que quería lanzársele encima a yuuse para golpearlo, luego a la chica y para terminar con broche de oro un enfrenamiento con el padre. Monic por su parte miraba con sus ojos rojizos a Syuusuke con cierto interés mientras que el último solo desviaba la vista velozmente.

- ( empieza a caminar) bueno, que bien. estem... estamos muertos de hambre así que vamos a asaltar la cocina, pasen buenas - dijo mary con una sonrisa muy fingida pasando por el lado de la dama francesa.

Eiji y Syuusuke caminaron despacio sonriendo levemente.

- Hija, no vas a felicitar a yuuse y monic? - pregunto el padre girándose un poco.

- aja, si - dijo mary entrando a la cocina rápidamente seguida por sus acompañantes y mas atrás miko.

Yuuse aun tenía sus ojos verdes mirando al frente. Una sonrisa provocadora estaba en sus labios entre abiertos.

en la cocina...

- señorita ;O; que bueno que llego ! - dijo miko tomando la chaqueta de la universidad y los bolsos de los chicos - no se imagina lo que ha pasado aquí.

- no pues ya veo que hay fiesta de disfraces hoy. (alza un dedo) Una francesa vestida como que esta en un palacio, (alza otro dedo) mi padre como todo un ejecutivo y ( alza el 3er dedo) yuuse como que va a caminar por un parque un sábado por la noche - dijo mary abriendo el refrigerador con la otra mano.

- bueno ya sabemos que se casa de verdad el "Señor" - dijo eiji sentándose en un taburete que estaba en el medio de la cocina frente a un desayunador de mármol. Syuusuke lo imitó.

- n-n la mujer me da cierto miedo - dijo Syuusuke apoyándose al frente con su enorme sonrisa.

- señorita ! su padre vino en la tarde y nos sorprendió a todos ! - dijo miko quitándola de enfrente de la nevera.

- ( con un paquete de rollitos de jamón ) o.o ... no me digas.. ( tira el paquete hacia atrás el cual cae en el desayunador de en medio de la cocina entre Syuusuke y eiji que lo miran) de donde salio ese maniquí mal trecho que está en el recibidor? - pregunto mary mientras detrás de ella Syuusuke y eiji se mataban casi por los rollitos de jamón ahumado.

- bueno, lo primero es que su padre vino, comió y se encerró en su despacho. Luego el joven yuuse vino con esa mujer la cual se baño en la alberca y hasta se instalo en una habitación aquí provisionalmente - dijo miko.

- QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE? - grito mary

- arai, eo esh muo ateviento - dijo eiji con dos rollitos de jamón en la boca y otros dos en las manos.

- O.o que has dicho eiji? - preguntó mary girándose.

- dijo que es mucho atrevimiento - le respondió fuji el cual comía con demasiada sensualidad los rollitos.

- oh.. si.. sí o.ó ( mira a miko) mucho atrevimiento ! - dijo mary.

- y señorita, su padre y yuuse son los encargados o... vice- encargados del nuevo caso sobre los amuletos que surgió hace unos minutos el cual usted denunció.

Mary no abrió más los ojos porque no podía.

- me estas ...( se gira mirando a Syuusuke y eiji ) perdónenme la palabrita...( mira a miko) me estas jodiendo verdad miko? como que ellos? O.o

- no... y su padre se molestó porque usted no aviso de esto antes de dar la alarma, al joven yuuse. - dijo miko.

- ahh.. -.- (se estira) en fin... yo tengo hambre y vine a divertirme y a mostrarle mi casa a eiji y Syuusuke así que... ( se comienza a quitar la corbata mientras se gira hacia ellos)

- O.O no me digas que nos harás un stripper en la cocina - dijo eiji con otro rollito en la mano el cual pensaba meter a su boca.

- ... ¬¬ cuando tú le hagas uno a oishi en medio de la cancha si haré uno yo. - dijo mary sentándose al lado de Syuusuke con la corbata en la mano.

Miko se puso frente a ellos sonriendo.

- n-n díganme tttttooodo lo que deseen comer que yo lo haré. - dijo sonriendo.

- jajajaj no no.. si te dijera todo lo que quiero comer te asustarías - dijo eiji riendo.

- n-n pruébeme.. - dijo miko.

- hey, eiji, pídele lo mas excéntrico de la gastronomía que veras lo sorpresa que te llevaras - dijo mary guiñándole un ojo.

- ahh.. humm.. ( se pone un dedo en la mejilla mirando hacia arriba) estemm... quisiera unos espaguetis a la Bolognese con mucha carne molida y queso derretido, me encanta y pancito de ajo... y camarones al ajillo y una hamburguesa con TODO n-n necesito comida chatarra. - dijo eiji riendo.

- n-n es poco y simple ( mira a Syuusuke) que le gustaría a usted?

- huumm desde hace días me he antojado de un okonomiyaki con todo así como también de langosta n.n

- vaya, salen baratos sus amigos n-n - dijo miko.

- ( se inclina hacia adelante) Syuusuke, creo que no escuchó la parte de los camarones y de la langosta o.o - dijo eiji

- ( se baja del taburete) miko, súbenos eso y tus aditamentos que nunca faltan por favor, estaremos en la habitación mía - dijo mary sonriéndole.

- claro señorita, se quedaran a dormir?

- no no, eso ya será luego. ( le guiña un ojo sonriendo) todo depende de tu comida n.-

- oh.. jejje pues entonces me asegurare de que para la próxima vengan a quedarse -dijo miko retirándose por una puerta del fondo de la cocina.

Eiji, Syuusuke y mary caminaron hacia afuera de la cocina y subieron la escalera. Syuusuke observaba todo detenidamente. Caminaron por un largo corredor amplio y antes de llegar a la habitación destinada, tuvieron que detenerse en un salón extenso donde había un moderno equipo de música, un barcito con muchas bebidas y unos muy cómodos sofás y sillones. Allí estaban yuuse, la señorita oscuridad y su padre el cual ya estaba solo en una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto sin corbata y si la chaqueta de su traje.

- Hija, no quieres una copa de nuestro vino? - dijo el padre alzando una copa desde adentro - está fresco.

Yuuse y monic miraron a los 3 chicos en la puerta. Mary se giro mirando a eiji y a Fuji.

- pueden con una copa de vino :p – pregunto riendo un poco

- pues... no se yo…estem... - musitaba eiji mirando a los lados mientras que fuji también lo pensaba con un dedo en su mejilla.

- mis hijos ! vengan para acá dentro ! - dijo el padre de mary alegremente entrando a los muchachos por los brazos.

El señor les dio una copa a cada uno y les sirvió vino. Syuusuke se sentía un poco acosado ya que estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de monic la cual se había ladeado con las piernas cruzadas hacia donde el muy cerca observándolo.

- Mary, no quieres? - pregunto su padre viéndola caminar hacia el barcito

- no, tomaré un poco de amaretto y nada mas - dijo viendo a monic la cual estaba demasiado cerca de fuji.

Su padre se sentó sonriendo en donde estaba empezando a hablar con monic, fuji y eiji amenamente. Yuuse se paro a tomar hielo de la pequeña hielera roja que estaba en el segundo piso del barcito con rueditas.

- (viendo a yuuese abajo tomando hielo) Explícate bien ahora - dijo mary ya con el vasito de amaretto.

Yuuse sonrió bastante mientras se paraba meneando su vaso. Mary miro a fuji y a eiji que estaban deleitando y riendo mucho ya con la copa terminada, eso solo significaba que su padre estaba contándole cosas de ella embarazosas.

- ( se gira viéndola de reojo) No te preocupes, podremos hablar mas tarde tranquilamente. Dormiré hoy aquí al igual que monic. - dijo yuuse con un mechón fino de su cabello plateado en pedio de su rostro.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por las calles de la ciudad iba momoshiro a toda velocidad halando a ryoma de la mano lejos de su casa.

- momoshiro ! a donde diablos vamos ? me estas secuestrando ! me sacaste por la ventana de mi casa prácticamente ! - gritó ryoma mientras medio corría detrás de momoshiro ya que el otro joven iba tan aprisa que casi lo llevaba volando.

- ( lo mira de reojo doblando por una esquina) tranquilo ryoma, además es temprano aun y estoy aburrido ! - dijo momoshiro volviendo la vista al frente.

Momoshiro bajó corriendo hacia el subterráneo y se metieron al primer tren que llegó que fue justamente acabando de pagar los tickets. Ryoma se sentó en el primer asiento que vio bastante perturbado. Su cerebro estaba tratando de asimilar todo y también de examinar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Llego a una conclusión. Miro a momoshiro que echaba un vistazo al otro lado y le tocó el brazo con un dedo.

- que pasa ryoma? o.o - pregunto momoshiro viéndolo

- o.o me estas secuestrando - dijo ryoma con los ojos muy amplios señalando su rostro.

- ( se lleva un dedo a la frente bajando el rostro) oye, pues no sería mala idea ahora que lo pienso -.o

Ryoma se ruborizo un poco frunciendo el seño.

- esto no es una broma momoshiro ! o/ó - dijo ryoma señalándolo - no encontraste a otra persona a quien hacerle semejante cosa?¡ te metiste a mi casa ! a una propiedad privada y me has sacado de ella por una ventana !

- u.ú agradece que te deje ponerte ese suéter que llevas y los zapatos - dijo momoshiro poniéndose en pie mientras el tren se detenía.

- ( se para) a donde es que vamos ?¡ dimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee o gritareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - dijo ryoma como un lunático.

Momoshiro se asusto bastante porque vio que todo el mundo lo observaba. Levanto a ryoma y lo saco cargando con una mano en su boca mientras este se retorcía de un lado a otro. Ya cuando estuvieron en la calle momoshiro lo soltó.

- o.ó echizen estas loco? me van a meter preso si sigues diciendo que te estoy secuestrando y todo eso que venias expresando ! - dijo momoshiro mientras la gente pasaba por su lado.

- tu eres el loco. ( se señala) yo estaba en MI casa leyendo tranquilamente y TU me sacaste de ahí quien sabe para que ¡¡¡ - grito ryoma desesperado.

- ( comienza a caminar) solo quiero enseñarte algo no seas tonto - dijo momoshiro con una mano dentro de su jean negro.

- ( lo sigue frunciendo el seño)

Caminaron 10 minutos sin decir nada. Ryoma iba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter crema de cuello alto. Momoshiro se detuvo en una repostería y mientras este entró ryoma se quedo fuera mirando el cielo.

- debería están en mi casa... - pensó ryoma con los labios entre abiertos viendo un avión pasar de izquierda a derecha por el cielo.

Se sentía un poco frustrado porque sabía que desde el primer momento cuando vio en su ventana a momoshiro debió cerrarla con todo y los dedos del mismo y no prestarle atención. Eso hubiera echo semanas antes tal vez, recapacitó, pero no lo hizo. Se llevó una mano a la cara. Se sentía tan mal. Últimamente estaba entre una cosa y otra. A veces sin razón de ser sentía unas ganas demasiado fuertes de golpear a momoshiro sin motivo alguno. Solo que lo irritaba. Le irritaban cosas estupidas que antes ni había notado en momoshiro.

- bien, ahora si podemos seguir - dijo momoshiro sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y alzando una cajita blanca con el nombre de la repostería.

- vete tu, yo me voy a casa - dijo ryoma dándose la vuelta.

Momoshiro bajo la caja viéndolo alejarse. No se asombró. Ryoma era así de odioso pero últimamente estaba más allá de eso. Ryoma continuó caminando a paso lento. Sabía que momoshiro no lo iba a detener.

- (suspira bajando el rostro)...bueno momo, te toca estar solo esta noche n-n - dijo momoshiro sonriendo un poco mientras continuaba el camino.

Caminó hasta un parque que se abría frente a la ciudad. Recorrió entre los árboles, algunas estatuas que extranjeros fotografiaban y bancas ocupadas por parejas fundamentalmente. Se sentó donde prácticamente terminaba el parque en una banca mirando un hermoso lago donde habían algunas patitos y luciérnagas que era lo único que iluminaba eso aparte de la luz de la media luna y la estrellas.

- ( se sienta en una banca viendo el montón de luciérnagas) ...

Los ojos de momoshiro se iluminaron con color de las luciérnagas. Tenía la caja blanca sostenida en sus dos manos. Ya había perdido del apetito.

- ( se recarga hacia atrás cerrando los ojos) ... desde cuando odio tanto la soledad? - se pregunto mientras metía una mano dentro de su chaqueta de jean negra posando una mano en su pecho - y desde cuando siento este vacío tan recóndito y frío ?

Se quedó algunos 10 minutos así sin decir nada ni moverse hasta que sus labios empezaron a temblar un poco haciendo un esfuerzo en mantenerlos cerrados. Ese fue el comienzo de lo que acontecería luego. Apretó la mandíbula poco a poco a medida que veía que no era suficiente hasta que de sus ojos empezaron a bajar lágrimas muy pequeñas y delgadas. Casi imperceptibles. Alzo un brazo y puso este contra sus ojos mientras gimoteaba un poco. Sentía que su cuerpo se quebraba en enormes pedazos.

-( se apoya desde atrás del respaldo de la banca con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada de lado en los mismos) Oye momoshiro no es para tanto, aun te falta mucho - dijo ryoma observándolo parado detrás de la banca.

- (baja el brazo de sus ojos no sin antes moverlo un poco por estos) huumm... ( se estira un poco con los brazos abriendo los ojos) que esperas de la vida ryoma?

- que sea como yo quiera - dijo ryoma irguiéndose con una mano detrás de su nuca.

Momoshiro se inclino hacia adelante en la banca con ambas manos en la cara. Ryoma, por su parte, se paro frente a el con el rostro bajo observándolo. Extendió sus manos frías hasta las de momoshiro posándolas ahí un momento hasta apartarlas a un lado.

- repito momoshiro, aun te falta mucho - dijo ryoma sin saber exactamente que decirle a momoshiro para consolarlo un poco.

- ahh.. (alza el rostro riendo entre dientes) bueno hay algo que me consuela bastante. - dijo momoshiro poniéndose en pie.

Caminó hasta el lago viendo todas las luciérnagas. Ryoma no entendía. Que tenía algo que lo consolaba?. Se giro viéndolo esperando una respuesta.

- pensé que yo tenía un problema echizen. Salía con muchas chicas a citas que eran exitosas y aun así, ninguna llamaba mi atención ni me hacía feliz pese a que todo era perfecto. Me sentía bastante inconforme y un tanto solo pero ahora que te has devuelto, que estas aquí y que he comprendido el porque de tu actitud conmigo, creo que solo es cuestión de esperar y no desesperar - dijo momoshiro girándose para observarlo.

Ryoma se puso pálido instantáneamente mientras momoshiro lo observaba sonriendo. Podía verse reflejado en los ojos de momoshiro.

- tu gustas de mi ryoma - dijo momoshiro metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

Ryoma abrió los labios listo para lanzar un: "queeeeee?" pero la voz no le salió. No se sonrojo, no se puso nervioso pero tampoco pudo negarlo y eso solo significaba que si era la verdad. Y ahora que sabía esa verdad, comprendió que era el momento entonces de negarlo hasta morir, pero tenía que negarlo con estilo, como el era, con frialdad y poca emotividad.

- momoshiro, entiendo que la falta de comida te ponga a delirar, así que perdonare ese comentario poco inteligente amigo - dijo ryoma sentándose en la banca cruzando una pierna con sus ojos fijos en momoshiro.

- (sonríe de lado alzando una ceja) ese truco de hacerte el desentendido ya no te va a funcionar- dijo momoshiro sin moverse mientras un montón de luciérnagas iluminaban su cuerpo dándole un brillo extraño.

Ryoma no se inmuto ante el comentario pero se estaba quebrando. No aguantaría mucho en semejante situación totalmente en su contra.

- aja, si momoshiro, lo que digas ahora vamos a comer esta cosa (toma la cajita) ojala allá alguna roquilla para que la comas y regrese tu materia gris.

Ryoma empezó a rebuscar en la cajita al tiempo que momoshiro se acercaba a el.

- bien, si hay rosquillas y galletas y... dios momoshiro te compraste todos los dulces que encontraste? - pregunto ryoma sacando en su mano un browny

Momoshiro se paro frente a el y puso el dedo índice en su mentón y alzo este. Ryoma pasó del plan C al Z que era salir corriendo como un loco.

- hemm.. (Mira a los lados sonrojado) sabes? mejor me voy, karupin, mi familia y toda la india necesitan comida y debo ir a llevarla - dijo parándose rápidamente casi lanzando hacia arriba la cajita de la repostería que antes estaba en su mano.

Momoshiro tuvo que actuar rápido antes de que ese muchacho se le fuera corriendo como siempre. Lo detuvo y para no hacer mas revuelo y confirmar lo que ya sabía, besó al chico precipitadamente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka estaba camino a su casa y vio como las calles estaban llenas de policías. Registraban autos, ponían desvíos y un montón de cosas. Había un movimiento extraño en la ciudad. Entró a su casa y saludó a los presentes los cuales veían las noticias. La mayoría de canales estaban en cadena y transmitían lo mismo. Tezuka subió a su habitación y empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de mary estaban fuji y eiji más ebrios que un hombre dejado por la mujer en navidad. Y es que el padre de mary le había dado todo tipo de bebidas. La dicha había sido que fuji y eiji cenaron lo que pidieron junto con mary allí mismo y eso les había echo mejor para la borrachera pero igual estaban mal. Monic y yuuse se habían retirado a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Frente al sofá donde estaban tirados eiji y fuji estaba una mesa llena de platos vacíos, muchas copas y vasos de diversos tamaños también vacíos y albums de fotos. Muchos de ellos y abiertos unos encima de otros. también un juego de baraja.

- ahhhh.. bien hija, me voy a dormir - dijo su padre parándose con una gran sonrisa y con las mejillas enrojecidas

- que?¡ o.ó me dejaras con estos chicos ebrios? como los llevare a sus casas así?¡ - dijo mary viendo a eiji que estaba contando las hebras del cabello de fuji mientras que fuji dormitaba tirado de lado en el sofá.

- hamm... ( mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca una llave) regresa rápido he? ( le da la llave para luego salir de allí)

Mary iba a protestarle a su despreocupado y embriagado padre cuando el teléfono sonó. Se acerco al inalámbrico y lo tomó.

- hola? - dijo sentándose frente a fuji y eiji.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Mary, habla tezuka - dijo el joven quitándose los lentes en su habitación. - resulta que estoy viendo algo en la televisión. La policía habla de unos amuletos y unas cosas... que ha pasado?

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ah, eres tu tezuka.. bueno veras lo que pasa es...

- Tezuka? - musito fuji abrió mas o menos un ojo con la voz muy estropajosa - es teuka?

- O.o ... hemm.. ejem... algo así.. - dijo mary asustada viendo a fuji que se movía muy lentamente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ese es Syuusuke? esta ebrio? - pregunto tezuka abriendo muchos los ojos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ( gira el rostro a un lado ) si. es que mi papá lo embriagó a el y a eiji - dijo mary casi en susurros.

- capitaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn - grito eiji tirándose al suelo - miiiiiauuuuu capitannnnnnn - decía mientras daba vueltas como un gato por el suelo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- T-T teuka.. mi amor.. - dijo Syuusuke parándose hasta donde mary - pasamelooooooooo

- O.o ! haaaa ¡¡¡ ( se pone de golpe en pie viendo a Syuusuke) no !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- mary ! pero que han echo ?¡¡¡ como embriagaste a dos chicos ?¡¡¡ y no se lo eches a tu pobre padre que yo estoy seguro que fuiste tu - dijo tezuka frunciendo el seño.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- o.ó el único depravado y abusivo eres tu tezuka. Yo nunca embriagaría a Syuusuke ni a eiji... ( ve a eiji aruñando los muebles mientras movía el trasero de un lado a otro alegremente) EEEEEEEEEEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DEJA ESO !

- u.u miau... hip ! purrr que? - preguntó eiji cayendo de lado al suelo de nuevo.

Syuusuke se le había pegado a mary en una pierna llorado como un bebé.

- ;O; tezukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... pasaaaaaaaaaaamelo ! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me voy a morirrrrrrrrrrrrrr waaaaa ;O; ! ( llora contra una pierna de mary)

- T-T ( dando pequeños brincos) tezuka tengo miedo ! - dijo con el teléfono.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ha... ( Mira su reloj) Te veré en la gasolinera que está antes de la torre en 15 minutos, estaré allí para llevarlos a los 2 a sus casas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary ni había escuchado lo que decía tezuka al ver a eiji que se estaba desnudando allí mismo sobre una de las mesas.

- ... te...tezuka.. que dijiste? - preguntó mary quitándose un zapato y lanzándoselo a eiji en la cabeza el cual calló como una mosca al suelo.

Tezuka le repitió lo mismo a mary con impaciencia y cerró. Mary tiro el teléfono hacia atrás y empezó alzando a Syuusuke del suelo que estaba llorando como una magdalena y diciendo todo tipo de incoherencia y cosas que le pasaron cuando estaba pequeño.

- waaaaaaaa ;O; mi hermanito yuuta era tan lindo. Me acuerdo cuando ... - decía fuji abrazado de mary la cual asentía a todo lo que decía el mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde estaba el "cadáver" de eiji.

- si si yo también me acuerdo Syuusuke -.-UUUU - decía mary mientras con el pie derecho movía la cabeza de eiji para que se levantara.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras tanto en casa de sumire estaba ella con su nieta y un doctor que había acabado de salir de la habitación de la pequeña sakuno.

- Tranquila señora, ya le controlé lo que le pasaba. Al parecer le paso lo mismo que a muchas chicas. - dijo el doctor bajando las escaleras seguido por sumire.

- a que se refiere? - pregunto sumire extrañada.

- hummm hace unas horas se reportó que por la ciudad las chicas y muchas personas tienen unos amuletos que compraban y que tenían un supuesto polvo dentro que realmente es droga. - dijo el doctor - obviamente nadie sabía esto y la persona que hacía los amuletos aparte de droga usaba otro tipo de cosas entre ellas alucinógenos. Al parecer los amuletos al día esparcían una pizca de la droga o alucinógeno causándole efectos a los que inhalaran.

- pero sakuno no tiene de esos amuletos

- humm tal vez estuvo cerca de alguien que si tenía uno

El doctor salio de la casa despidiéndose de sumire la cual luego de esto se fue a ver la televisión en la cual se informó mejor de la situación.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras...

Kaoru estaba en la cocina mirando por la ventana el cielo. Sentía una minúscula preocupación por como estaba sakuno esa tarde.

- sshhhh ( camina hacia la caja de arena de lía) lía?.. - pregunto kaoru el cual la encuentra acostada contra la caja de arena enredada en los amuletos.

Kaoru se agachó para acariciarla y esta se paró de golpe muy alterada haciéndose hacia atrás. Kaoru se sorprendió bastante. El pelo de la enorme gata estaba engrifado hacia arriba. Kaoru frunció el seño y la agarró casi a la fuerza desenliándola de los dos amuletos. La gata le aruñó la mejilla de la cual salió rápidamente una gota de sangre que impactó contra la caja de arena. Kaoru se paro con una mano en la mejilla y en la otra mano sostenía los dos amuletos. Se quedó mirando a la gata. Que le pasaba?.

Camino hacía la sala con una servilleta en la mejilla. Se sentó en el sofá y vio los dos amuletos de su mano que estaban medios arañados, rotos y masticados. Uno al cual le paso el dedo con cierta presión se rompió.

- shh.. otro roto - dijo kaoru acercando el rostro al polvo que tenía en la mano junto a los trozos de amuleto.

Cuando iba a acercarse más una señora bajó las escaleras.

- detente ! - dijo viéndolo fijamente con una mano en su pecho - es un droga, ven a ver la televisión - dijo la señora.

Kaoru se quedó con los labios entre abiertos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary iba con eiji y Syuusuke en un auto negro. Un BMW del año 2002 muy bien conservado con los asientos en un color crema. Los dos chicos iban en los asientos traseros hablando todo tipo de incoherencias. Syuusuke estaba como un lunático pidiendo por su hermano yuuta a veces y otras veces por tezuka. Por otra parte eiji actuaba como todo un gato.

- eiji ! o.ó si aruñas los asientos te sacaré por la ventana ! - dijo mary viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Guió sus ojos negros y altivos al frente. pensó en que estaba cansada, en que aun no se había quitado ese molesto uniforme y en que había una bruja en su casa junto a su estrafalario padre y su "amigo" yuuse. Mary iba a continuar con sus pensamientos cuando Syuusuke le paso un papel en el cual se veían marcas de que antes fue doblado de diversas formas. Mary frenó detrás de un carro en un semáforo y tomo el papel.

- eo esh lo del ia... - decía Syuusuke con los ojos medios cerrados tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

- aja, si te entendí perfectamente fuji - dijo mary mirándolo de reojo para luego mirar el papel.

Se imagino rápidamente que había sido el papel que tezuka lanzo ese día. Miro unas letras en el papel pequeñas y finas. Se notaba que había sido escrito a tinta china. Mary sonrió al ver lo que decía y se lo devolvió a Syuusuke el cual lo tomo luego de par de segundos ya que cuando trataba de agarrarlo su mano tocaba al otro lado donde no había nada.

Mary se detuvo frente al lugar donde se encontraría con tezuka y allí lo vio parado. Tezuka entró al auto y se sentó al lado de mary mirando hacia atrás.

- Por la madre de dios mira como están ! - dijo tezuka observando a eiji que se lamía las manos y a Syuusuke que quien sabe porque estaba llorando.

- -.-U a quien llevamos primero?

- a Syuusuke que esta peor yo creo - dijo tezuka viendo a Syuusuke que se le acercaba.

- ezuka ! ariño ! - dijo fuji pasándole una mano por la cabeza.

- Syuusuke ( le toma las manos) cálmate que te llevaremos a casa. - dijo tezuka mirándolo espantado.

Mary empezó a conducir más aprisa ya que las calles estaban más despejadas. Dejaron primero a Syuusuke. Tezuka lo ayudo a salir del carro mientras mary miraba de reojo a eiji que estaba ronroneando y jugando con su cabello.

- mirrrr.. - ronroneaba eiji mientras jugaba pegado al asiento de mary con su cabello.

- Syuusuke, ya llegaste a tu casa, trata por favor de comportarte normal - dijo tezuka encaminándolo un poco hasta la puerta.

- sii.. - dijo Syuusuke haciendo un ademán extraño con la mano totalmente fuera de si - no hay problema mi amor.

Tezuka entro al auto sonrojado levemente y observaba junto a mary como Syuusuke abría la puerta de su casa.

- vaya, lo hizo bien, no lo notaran creo - dijo mary inclinada hacia delante con las manos en el volante.

- Ya llegueeee - dijo Syuusuke al tiempo que abrió la puerta y allí mismo se cayó de frente en la casa siendo visto por sus parientes boquiabiertos.

Mary se llevo una mano a la cara mientras que tezuka la veía de reojo acusadoramente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- aaah aah !aah ! debo.. llegar a mi casa... - decía ryoma corriendo aprisa ya muy cerca de su casa.

Entro por la puerta listo para escuchar regaños pero ya su madre y su padre no estaban abajo, solo estaba su prima leyendo una novela romántica que la tenía casi hipnotizada desde hacía semanas. Se quedó parado en frente de la escalera viéndola, esperando que aunque sea alzara la vista pero nada. Subió a su habitación y por el sonido de la madera fue que su prima alzo el rostro un poco y le dijo algo.

- ryoma, estas despierto. Quieres galletas? - pregunto su prima pasando la pagina de su libro.

- ...(mira de reojo hacia abajo) no gracias, buenas noches y... cierra bien todas las puertas - dijo terminando de subir los escasos escalones.

Entro a su habitación quitándose el suéter. Lo puso a un lado y vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado. Se sentó en la cama con las manos sobre sus piernas y el seño fruncido. Su cabello estaba un poco pajoso y despeinado por todo lo que corrió y el ambiente húmedo de la ciudad.

- No voy a ceder ante nada ni nadie - dijo entre dientes ryoma - mi prioridad es el tennis - dijo con cierta rabia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Momoshiro había besado a ryoma y este, como una fiera lo alejo de sí. Ya hacía días que se había jurado no decaer por nada y menos por sentimientos ridículos e incoherentes por momoshiro y así lo iba a hacer. Tenía un muy alto orgullo y lo iba a poner en función.

- ( lo señala con una dedo ) Nunca jamás te atrevas a hacer una cosa así, - dijo ryoma con la vista muy fija y el seño fruncido así como también un leve rubor que se daba a notar aun en esa tenue oscuridad - No eres quien para hacerle esto a mi persona !

Momoshiro mantuvo su postura y su amplia sonrisa.

- no estoy haciendo nada que te haga daño. ¿ por qué no aceptas que te gusto como ya yo lo se? - pregunto momoshiro acercándosele mientras ryoma bajaba su dedo - El día en que te hice la broma vi unas fracciones de segundos donde estabas cediendo pero luego cambiaste de parecer y yo pensé que había sido solo cosa mía o que realmente estabas muy asustado. Ahora entiendo porqué a veces me huyes y también porque te molestan cosas tontas y sin sentido como el que yo salga con chicas y que tu te enteres un día antes o cuando ya ha pasado.

- NO me molesta eso ! me molesta tu imprudencia antes esas cosas ! - dijo ryoma bastante aludido - (lo mira fijamente) TU no me interesas, no me gustas porque tengo mi mente puesta en muchas cosas mas importantes !

Momoshiro puso una mano en su mejilla. Los ojos de ryoma miraron a un lado un poco agotado y ruborizado. Lo que estaba haciendo era algo casi sacado de la nada. No entendía de donde sacaba fuerzas en semejante escenario, con momoshiro enfrente para negarse rotundamente y ser tan frío.

- pero si tienes tantas cosas en mente ryoma por qué no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza? - pregunto momoshiro pasando su pulgar por su mejilla.

- No me toques ¡ ( le hace la mano a un lado con la suya) tu no estas dentro de mi para saber eso y creo que te estas imaginando cosas ! - dijo ryoma hundiendo un poco su rostro en el cuello alto de su suéter el cual ocultaba parte de su boca al el hundir su rostro. - Apártate de lo que desconoces momoshiro y vivirás mejor y por más tiempo.

- (suspira sonriéndole) ryoma no importa lo que me digas, de verdad interesa poco porque me hace sentir feliz el saber que sientes eso por mi. - dijo momoshiro viéndolo.

Ryoma lo miro de reojo con muy poca emoción.

- a caso momoshiro se volvió loco? como que está feliz? - pensaba ryoma con el corazón a punto de explotarle dentro.

- te confieso que no se que pensar sobre eso - decía momoshiro aun como si ryoma le hubiera dicho que lo amaba. Hablaba como si el viento le hubiera dicho la verdad del universo o algo así.

- sinceramente me estas haciendo enojar momoshiro, estoy empezando a detestarte - dijo ryoma lo mas cruel posible recordándose de una película que había visto hace una semana con su familia.

- jejejje no es cierto ( lo abraza con fuerza) tu me quieres mucho y gracias por lo de esta tarde (le da un beso en la frente) - dijo momoshiro con su rostro contra el cabello de ryoma - Siempre me ha agradado tu compañía y admiro muchas cosas tuyas como tennista y persona. Nunca...(sonríe un poco mas) te di las gracias por todo este tiempo así que ...( se separa un poco sonriéndole con mucha dulzura) gracias ryoma

Ryoma lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Lo desarmo totalmente. Lo dejo en cero. Se sintió mal por todas las groserías que le había echo. Momoshiro era así de simple. Era abierto y sentimental y esas palabras eran tan puras y verdaderas como su alma. Podía amarlo muy fácilmente y eso era lo que iba a evitar a toda costa.

Ryoma sin mas que hacer y totalmente perturbado salió corriendo a gran velocidad y para no ser encontrado tan fácil corrió en zigzag entre los árboles saliendo del parque. Anduvo por las calles entre la gente. Ya en el tren de regreso se sintió a salvo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma sintió su corazón encogerse y contraerse con fuerza. Lo sentía enojado y maltratado por lo que hacía. Karupin se le subió por la espalda hasta su hombro derecho maullando.

- ah.. karupin... - musito ryoma tomando en sus manos a su lindo gatito - Karupin.. (le acaricia la cabeza)

- mmmiiauuu... (se frota contra las manos de su dueño)

Ryoma se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en su closet mientras karupin estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba. Ryoma mientras iba a quitarse la camiseta sintió un viento frío que por lógica entraba por la ventana. La había dejado abierta desde que salió por ella y aun cuando entró a la habitación no se percató de que seguía así.

Debería cerrarla, pensó, podría entrarse otra vez esa cosa pero eso sería demasiado para el. Sería un espanto, gritaría.

- ( ríe para si) nah.. ni en un millón de años ( cierra el closet girándose)

Miro a hacia la ventana y pudo jurar que empezaba a darle un paro cardíaco. Había leído en una revista los pasos antes de un paro cardíaco y los síntomas y los estaba sintiendo todos y cada uno

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras, en casa de sakuno, sumire estaba en un sofá con una hoja médica con diferentes medicamentos escritos.

- sakuno como te metes en tantos líos? - se pregunto sumire un poco cansada.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Se paró de inmediato pensando en que debía ser la farmacia. Había llamado para que mandaran algunas medicinas que había pedido el medico. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con kaoru.

- kaidoh ! - dijo sumire impresionada - pero que haces aquí?

Kaoru miro a un lado.

- estuvo en mi casa su nieta esta tarde.. ( la observa) supongo que ya vio las noticias y.. en mi casa inhaló el polvo de unos de los amuletos. Se fue un poco mal al despedirse y ahora que se lo que pasa quise venir a ver si estaba bien - dijo kaoru viéndola con cierto miedo y vergüenza.

- ... ahh.. (Se rasca un poco la cabeza) ..pasa adelante..( abre más la puerta para que entre).

Kaoru entro y la miró con una mano dentro de su pantalón.

- Sakuno está arriba. La encontré desmayada cuando llegué - dijo sumire con una mano dentro de su cabello.

Sumire observó una leve pizca de preocupación en su alumno.

- Pero está bien. El medico le dio algunas cosas y esta arriba posiblemente despierta.

El timbre volvió a sonar y sumire acudió al llamado. Era la farmacia. Un joven traía dos bolsitas blancas. Sumire tomó las que contenían las de sakuno y se la paso a kaoru el cual la miro extrañado.

- sube y la segunda puerta a la derecha es la habitación de sakuno. Dale el jarabe rojo primero en la tapita que trae y luego hazla chupar una mentas azules, las otras medicinas déjalas en la bolsita que son para mañana - dijo sumire pasando por el lado de kaoru.

- que? o.o ( se acerca a sumire señalando las escaleras) debe estar bromeando ! no soy enfermero de su nieta !

- u.ú por tu culpa mi nieta está así, agradece que no te pongo a hacer cosas peores - dijo sumire asustando bastante a kaoru que ya iba subiendo las escaleras mientras sumire le pagaba al de la farmacia.

Kaoru llegó frente a la puerta dicha por sumire y esta estaba entre abierta con la luz prendida. Sakuno estaba sentada en la cama mirando al frente. Kaoru se giro y bajo las escaleras hasta donde sumire luego de haber visto a sakuno desde afuera.

- ( pone las medicinas sobre una mesa viendo a sumire) disculpe pero no puedo llegar a este grado de confianza (se inclina hacia adelante con el cabello negro cubriendo su rostro) buenas noches, nos veremos mañana - dijo kaoru para luego girarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

- Kaidoh, solo quería hacer que tu preocupación y tu molestia en venir hasta aquí tuviera una recompensa agradable - dijo sumire con las piernas cruzadas en una silla.

- ( abre la puerta viéndola de reojo) si esta viva y bien esa es la mejor recompensa, buenas noches - finalizó diciendo para luego retirarse.

Sumire sonrió parándose de la silla.

- te conformas demasiado kaidoh - musito mientras subía las escaleras.

Mientras, por la calle...

- hay sitios y momentos donde termina el territorio de una persona y yo no quise entrar en el de la niña - musito kaoru con el seño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Cuando pasó por un zafacón tiro 3 colgantes allí para luego alzar la vista al cielo y continuar hacia su casa.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary estaba en su habitación envuelta en una toalla crema con una "M" bordada en azul oscuro en la parte de abajo. Había llevado a eiji luego de a Syuusuke a su casa y... fue peor que lo de Syuusuke...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** **Flash back** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- aahh ! vamos ! hala tezuka ! - decía mary con eiji agarrado de la ropa mientras tezuka la tenía agarrada a ella por atrás halándola con fuerza.

- eso hago !

Eiji estaba como un gato con las uñas clavadas al asiento del carro sin querer salir. Mary y tezuka estaban con la puerta de la parte de atrás abierta tratando de desprenderlo.

- o.ó ( se limpia el sudor de la frente) tezuka, abre el baúl y pásame un alicate que le cortare los dedos ! - dijo mary viendo a eiji que maullaba.

- se que eres una mujer primitiva que resuelve todo con violencia pero me parece que hay que hacer otra cosa - dijo tezuka arreglando sus lentes.

- ¬¬ díselo a la familia ! - dijo mary señalando a la casa de enfrente.

- hay que tratarlo como a un gato. Que haríamos si fuera un gato de verdad en esta situación? - se pregunto tezuka recargándose del carro.

- ... (ríe malvadamente viendo de reojo a eiji)

- T-T miauuuu... ( se acurruca en una esquina)

Minutos mas tarde...

- (conduciendo con una amplia sonrisa)

- -.¬ eso que hiciste esta muy muy muy mal - dijo tezuka mirando por la ventana luego de lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación.

- n-n al menos lo encontraran bien.

En la puerta de la casa de eiji estaba su hermana viéndolo con un lacito rojo en el cuello y una nota que decía "adóptame" mientras eiji "dormía" con un peculiar chichón en la cabeza.

- Mamá ! ven rápido que acá esta eiji otra vez como si fuera un gato ! - dijo la hermana entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta dejando a eiji afuera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o** **Flash back end** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mary abrió el balcón de su habitación y salio de esta cerrando detrás de si la puerta de cristal con bordes en madera fina. Se recargó del balcón mirando hacia abajo. vio como la fuente era pagada. Seguramente ya miko se iba a dormir. El viento movió su larga cabellera azabache a un lado de su moreno rostro. Sopló más fuerte hasta erizarle la piel.

- diablos.. que frío.. ( se mira en toalla) -.- y no es para menos. Solo a una loca como yo se le ocurre salir a tomar "aire" en toalla - dijo entrando a la habitación.

Allí se puso un pantalón corto amarrillo y una camisilla blanca sin mangas.

- estarán todos dormidos? ( abre la puerta muy despacio mirando a lo lados el pasillo a oscuras) así parece.. (frunce el seño empezando a salir.)

Mary conocía como la palma de su mano el pasillo y se movilizó en la oscuridad sin mucha dificultad por el mismo. Estaba descalza. Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera al ver una sombra al pie de la misma. Los rayos de la luna entraban por las ventanas y pudo vislumbrar los ojos verdes intensos de yuuse y su cabellera plateada suelta.

- este tipo en halloween debe ser la sensación... - musito entre dientes terminando de bajar.

Sin decir nada ambos caminaron atrás de la escalera siguiendo otro pasillo amplio. Yuuse se detuvo frente a una puerta amplia y la abrió. Adentro todo estaba tan oscuro como el pasillo. Ambos entraron y mary que fue la última cerró con cuidado la puerta.

- ( se sienta en la única silla del amplio salón) este es tu estudio de pintura? - pregunto yuuse acostumbrando la vista a la negrura y a la escasa iluminación que la luna daba a la mitad del salón. Por las ventanas entraba el resplandor de la luna.

Mary se sentó en un sofá negro que estaba al fondo junto a algunas esculturas tapadas y lienzos de igual manera.

- ya que mi papá no usaba esto y tu no volverías por largo tiempo decidí darle el toque de mis prioridades a este enorme salón - dijo mary con las piernas sobre el sofá.

La silla en la que estaba yuuse era amplia y se acomodó en ella. Tenía una camisa blanca con las mangas hacia arriba y abierta. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente definido. Tenía los músculos de los brazos definidos sin exagerar los mismo. El pecho también así como su abdomen cuadriculado. Guió sus llamativos ojos esmeralda al fondo donde los esperaban los ojos negros de mary como un jaguar el cual espera por su presa en la oscuridad.

- he visto que están dándote clase de desnudos ya - dijo yuuse cruzando una pierna.

- ( se acuesta en el sofá con una mano en la nuca) sí y es un poco.. incomodo pintar a alguien semi desnudo sea mujer o hombre. Lo bueno es que son personas capacitadas y que nos tienen paciencia. Los 3 que me han asignado han sido personas simples, artistas los tres y eso nos hace tener mas confianza pero.. ( gira el rostro hacia donde el) en una semana habrá que entregar un desnudo o semi desnudo de alguien fuera del aula.

- eso parece interesante - dijo yuuse con una mano en su mejilla.

- si, y fácil. u.ú je.. solo debo buscar a un playboy que quiera desnudarse y que yo lo pinte, nada mas - dijo mary con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios y los ojos cerrados.

- Me casare en una semana también

- sabes? pensé que la televisión , el Internet, las fiestas y la música era lo suficientemente entretenidos para evitar que la gente hiciera semejantes disparates pero veo que contigo no funciona (abre los ojos) tienes 22 años nada mas.

- Ya estamos grandes mary. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo en par de años cuando te gradúes. Ya lo juegos se acabaron. Hay que pensar en el futuro.

- y de donde salio ese maniquí mal techo al que llamas novia?

- la conocí en mi viaje a Paris en el verano pero ella vino hace unos días y me pidió matrimonio y le dije que lo pensaría (se pone en pie caminando hacia el ventanal de enfrente)

El cuerpo de yuuse con su larga cabellera plateada se ilumino al acercarse al ventanal por donde entraba el resplandor de la luna. Mary tuvo que bajar un poco sus ojos negros para observarlo desde su ángulo.

- no se si lo has notado pero el maniquí ruso esta planeando su boda así que no capto la parte donde decía que lo pensarías.

- es francesa

- ah.. si eso, francesa, es lo mismo. -.-

- ( la mira de reojo con una sonrisa suave en sus labios) dije que lo pensaría para darte tiempo a ti.

- ( se estira despreocupadamente) acepta, no me voy a molestar. Pasaron 3 años y en 3 años pensé y hice muchas cosas y olvide otras así que si quieres hasta me hago la madrina de la boda o les entrego los anillos o lo que quieras, me da igual - dijo sentándose viéndolo fijamente con una amplia y malvada sonrisa - no se me irá un pedazo.

Yuuse, como de la nada, sacó una espada de esgrima y se la lanzo con mucha fuerza clavando sus ojos verdes en ella con cierto brillo rojizo en ellos. Mary atrapó la espada por el mango haciéndose un poco al lado para que, si fallaba el atraparla no le golpeara el rostro. Cuando mary fue a alzar el rostro ya yuuse tenía también su espada de esgrima.

- tu sed de pelea no ha disminuido y aunque no estamos.. en el lugar correcto para desplazar nuestras habilidades aun así quieres pelear -dijo mary poniéndose en pie. – debiste que darte donde sea que estabas.

Empezaron sin más preámbulo a batirse en un duelo con las espadas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Nanjiroh tocó la puerta de la habitación de ryoma con una cara de cansancio y despeinado.

- oye, muchacho estas despierto? - pregunto su padre con una mano en su revuelto cabello.

- ...ss..si. - se le oyó responder a ryoma desde adentro.

- Mañana no habrá clases así que no te levantes a fastidiar tan temprano esta bien?

- ... a.aja..

- bien, buenas noches -.- ñam.. (camina hacia su habitación abriendo la puerta y cerrándola al entrar).

La habitación de ryoma estaba en penumbras y solo la lamparita estaba encendida. Karupin estaba dormido sobre la cama de su dueño. La ventana estaba aun abierta y en una esquina estaba ryoma sentado en el suelo con momoshiro detrás suyo el cual lo tenía contra su cuerpo. Ryoma estaba con las pupilas dilatadas y temblando mientras trataba de pensar en algo.

- vaya, parece que ya se fue - susurro momoshiro bajando el rostro viendo al mas pequeño.

Ryoma, como si no lo creyera giro muy despacio el rostro y su cuerpo y vio a momoshiro. No era una alucinación. Estaba ahí y era como un fantasma que por más que mandaras al infierno volvería a fastidiar. Minutos antes cuando ryoma se giro vio a momoshiro ya sentado en el marco de su ventana moviendo sus dedos de la mano saludando y con una amplia sonrisa. Ryoma iba acto seguido de verlo a salir corriendo por la puerta pero la velocidad de momoshiro le ganó. Al parecer, momoshiro preveía los movimientos de ryoma y antes de que este pensara hacerlos ya momoshiro había echo el suyo. Arrastro al más chico con la boca tapada hacia esa esquina y de ahí aun no se habían movido.

Ryoma mas que asustado estaba cansado. Había sido un día muy fuerte.

- momoshiro ( lo mira de reojo) por favor, déjame en paz... - le rogó ryoma con los ojos muy abiertos - me tienes harto, cansado, asqueado. Como voy a hacerte entender que no te quiero? cual es tu problema? acaso tienes una promesa de molestarme? de hacerme sentir mal? de perseguirme? o de las 3 juntas? - pregunto ryoma con mucha calma - no me voy a enamorar de ti, no te haré caso porque tengo mis propias prioridades y no estas entre ellas. No me gusta ni interesa nadie y te incluyo en eso . - dijo ryoma frunciendo el seño y mirando al frente.

- Veras que es todo lo contrario. (le pone una mano en la cabeza) me han enseñado que debo aprovechar las oportunidades y debo aprovechar esta que yo tengo para hacerte bajar de esa nube en la que estas ryoma. Te crees mucho y crees ser más poderoso que los sentimientos y que dominas tu vida a tu antojo y (sonríe de lado alzando un dedo) estoy aquí para demostrarte todo lo contrario y sinceramente hacerte sufrir un poco - dijo momoshiro con seriedad pese a su sonrisa.

- hacerme sufrir... je.. eso lo han intentado muchos, tú lo sabes y nadie ha podido. Discúlpame pero dudo mucho que tú lo hagas - dijo ryoma con la vista fija al frente.

Momoshiro subió la mano derecha hasta el mentón de ryoma e hizo su cabeza al mismo lado mientras con el otro brazo lo sostenía para que no se moviera aun pese a que ya no lo hacía. Momoshiro pensó que tenía ventaja ya que ryoma estaba muy cansado y si lo conocía bien como creía, se dormiría en unas horas. Ryoma se molesto al ver que momoshiro hacia su rostro a un lado y trataba de soltarse meneando la cabeza pero momoshiro le sostenía el rostro con firmeza.

- Ryoma, guarda energía (baja un poco su rostro) no vale la pena que te esfuerces tanto porque no me iré de aquí por ahora y menos ahora que se que no hay clases mañana - dijo momoshiro posando su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello de ryoma y su hombro.

Ryoma apretó la mandíbula viéndolo de reojo al tiempo que momoshiro, como un vampiro cuando va a morder a su presa, abrió su boca. Pegó sus labios al cuello del chico y comenzó a besar este con mucha calma y paciencia. Ryoma cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando la mandíbula y tomando aire con rapidez. Se empezó a retorcer con todas sus fuerzas incluso impresionando un poco a momoshiro el cual decidió apretar mas su brazo contra el cuerpo de ryoma.

- ggh..haaaaaaaaaa ! - Gritó ryoma meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Momoshiro soltó su cara y tapó su boca con fuerza tomando parte de la nariz de ryoma. Ryoma seguía tratando de gritar pero los gritos eran opacados por la mano de momoshiro que presionaba contra su boca. Momoshiro siguió besando su cuello con mucha calma. Sería una tarea un poco difícil pero no imposible pensó. Recapacitó en que el aun no sentía ese sentimiento por ryoma y que tendría que meditarlo al salir de allí. El cabello de ryoma le hacía un poco de cosquillas a momoshiro en la mejilla mientras le besaba el cuello.

- (deja de gritar viendo de reojo a momoshiro)

- ...( despega sus labios del cuello de ryoma) ya no gritaras mas?

- ... ( frunce el seño mientras con las manos trata de aruñar las piernas de momoshiro)

- hey ! ( abre las piernas a un lado alejándolas de ryoma) veo que quieres safarte a como de lugar - dijo momoshiro.

Momoshiro tomó aire y se impulso hacia arriba apoyado solo de las piernas y de la pared de atrás. Así se puso en pie sin soltar ni un segundo a ryoma al cual en ese entonces agarraba con ambos brazos. Caminó incómodamente hacia la cama del chico ya que ryoma comenzó a retorcerse como un desquiciado. Lo lanzó a la cama boca arriba para luego subirse sobre el pequeño. Karupin se salvo por un pelo. Cuando vio que le iba a caer su dueño encima se lanzó de la cama como un gato valiente. Momoshiro lo beso en los labios e introdujo casi de inmediato su lengua dentro de la boca de ryoma el cual se estremeció a más no poder.

El sueño que había tenido ya había sido hace tiempo. Con el paso de más semanas había olvidado el sueño en donde ahora solo recordaba todo vagamente y así mismo, como recordaba el sueño, así mismo recordaba el sabor de los besos de momoshiro en el sueño. Ahora, estaba reanimando eso en si. Ryoma no estaba pensando en nada. Se debatía entre el sueño y cansancio que tenía y los estremecimientos casi extremos que le estaba haciendo sentir momoshiro. Momoshiro aparto la mano que aun tenía en la cara de ryoma al ver que el pequeño estaba o en shock o ido de ese mundo. No respondía a su beso y solo miraba el techo sin moverse. Solo se había movido un poco cuando momoshiro empezó a besarlo y fue una pequeña vibración.

Momoshiro pensó en que ryoma era muy sensible de la piel. Si seguía besándolo con tanta paciencia se terminaría durmiendo y ahora que lo veía así no tenía la menor duda. Introdujo mas su lengua en la boca de ryoma besándolo con más impulso. El pequeño abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

- momoshiro me piensa matar ! - pensó ryoma volviendo en si.

Ryoma poso una mano en el pecho de momoshiro presionando hacia atrás. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Cuando se vio en el extremo de que tenía que hacer algo, le correspondió a momoshiro.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el salón donde antes estaban "jugando" mary y yuuse, ahora estaban dos cuerpos uno cerca de la puerta de entrada y otro pegado al ventanal en el suelo. Por el rostro de yuuse que estaba cerca de la puerta bajaba unas gotas finas de sudor al igual que por su pecho. Se quedó mirando a mary que respiraba agitadamente con un corte en el hombro en donde su camisilla se había roto.

- dime mary, conociste en aquel lugar a eiji? - pregunto yuuse poniéndose en pie viéndola.

- ahh.. ( se arrodilla en el suelo) sí, no se como llego ahí pero lo conocí y luego de se día ninguno de los dos hemos vuelto. - dijo mary con una mano entre su cabello y su frente.

- (camina hacia donde ella)... bien.. ( la ayuda a parar ) será mejor que te vayas a...

Yuuse fue interrumpido por la espada que mary le ponía con presión contra el cuello. Yuuse sonrió entre dientes alejando sus manos de ella.

- (baja la espada hasta el centro del pecho de yuuse haciéndolo dar unos pasos hacia atrás) el que debe irse a dormir es otro antes de que el maniquí chino se de cuenta de que no está.

- francés mary.. francés y no estamos compartiendo la misma habitación, son diferentes y.. ( baja sus ojos verdes a la espada) puedes bajarla?

- aja ( la baja tirándola al sofá con fuerza) entonces vete a dormir aunque el maniquí checo no se de cuenta - dijo mary riendo entre dientes con la mano ahora libre en la cadera.

- mary, es francesa. No checa, ni rusa, ni china ni nada de eso.

- creo que mejor le diré "musaraña" a esa cosa - dijo mary caminando hacia el sofá rascándose la cabeza.

- cual es tu problema con mi futura esposa? - dijo yuuse con un tono de voz bastante molesto para los oídos de mary.

Mary hizo una mueca de desagrado a toda luces.

- pues.. (se pasa una mano por la cara) no tengo ningún problema con tu futura esposa - dijo mary con mucho énfasis en esas palabras. - solo que esa...esa .. COSA me desagrada desde lejos. Verla me molesta a los ojos - dijo mary girándose para verlo - no podías buscarte otra cosa? no podía ser algo mas...mas...y.. menos..menos ASÍ?

- jm... ( pone la espada que usaba en su sitio viéndola con ironía) puedo traer a quien sea y no te gustará.

- (alza las cejas un poco) ok, mejor no pregunto.

- dile a eiji que se le espera en aquel lugar pronto - dijo yuuse sonriendo suavemente.

- no dejare que pise esa desgracia de sitio de nuevo. Ya estuvo en peligro de muerte una vez ahí.

- si le contaste lo que hacías allí y lo que hacen los demás también pues. El tendrá libre albedrío.

- mira, el sabe lo suficiente y no le gusta ese lugar. Supongo que eiji fue mi excusa para irme - dijo mary poniendo la espada restante al lado de la de yuuse.

Ambos salieron de allí en silencio. Mary empezó a subir las escaleras despacio porque ya estaba todo totalmente oscuro. No se contaba con la iluminación de la luna que se había movido ya bastante. detrás de ella iba yuuse igual de despacio 4 escalones más atrás. Mary iba a mitad de escalera cuando yuuse tomó el pie que dirigía ella a poyar en el próximo escalón y se lo halo con fuerza hacia abajo. Lanzo un pequeño y leve grito al sentirse caer. Fue atajada por yuuse el cual la colocó como a un objeto en la escalera recostada. Yuuse posó sus ojos verdes en los impresionados ojos negros de ella así como su cuerpo sobre el suyo y la besó. Segundos más tarde fue también correspondido.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Ryoma por su parte estaba bañado en sudor.

- creo..creo que he pasado por... todos los estados de la materia... - pensó ryoma mirando medio desvariando el techo oscuro de su habitación.

Momoshiro ya le había gastado sus labios. Ryoma no sentía particularmente el labio inferior y su lengua la sentía palpitar un poco. Momoshiro incluso lo había despojado de su camiseta.

- que.. que hora es? - pensó ryoma tratando de girar el rostro y mirar hacia el reloj.

Ryoma iba a mirar el reloj cuando momoshiro tomó su rostro con una mano y lo hizo a un lado besando con mucha pasión su cuello y parte de su pecho. Ryoma entre cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo sudaba mas y temblaba sin parar. Momoshiro se detenía de vez en cuando a examinar a su paciente.

- lo vas a lamentar momoshiro - musito ryoma viéndolo de reojo

- en serio? - pregunto momoshiro echando el cabello negro de la frente del chico hacia atrás - no seas vengativo ryoma. Eso es malo - dijo momoshiro a lo que ryoma hizo una notable mueca de desagrado y enojo.

No le valió de mucho el gesto ya que el cabello o parte de el volvió a la frente de ryoma. Momoshiro bajó besando por su cuello, pecho y abdomen vorazmente e hizo gemir a ryoma de una manera descontrolada. El pequeño a penas se recuperaba de uno de esos espasmos cuando ya momoshiro hacía algo más. Minutos antes lo había sentado y había besado su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos y sus dedos. Su cabello, sus mejillas, sus orejas, su cuello, boca, abdomen y en fin... casi toda su anatomía. Ryoma en sus momentos de desvaríos no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido.

Momoshiro ahora llevaba su torso desnudo. Subió por el cuerpo del chico y lo beso en los labios de nuevo con más pasión que las veces anteriores. Ryoma le correspondió unos segundos mas tarde luego de intentar girar el rostro y apartarlo. Puso una mano en el hombro de momoshiro y no sabía si era su mano la que ardía o el hombro de momoshiro. El sempai sin dejar de besar ni un momento el cuerpo de ryoma paso una mano por debajo de el atrayéndolo mas hacia si. Besó su cuello minutos después. Bajó la intensidad en los besos que depositaba en el cuello de su amigo cuando notó que este ya no controlaba su propia respiración. Las mejilla de su amigo estaban más que rojas y sus ojos un poco humedecidos. Momoshiro lo abrazó con fuerza mientras volvía a besarle el cuello con pasión. Ryoma llegó a un extremo en el que apretó su mandíbula para no gemir así como también trataba de regular su respiración, presión sanguínea, el cardio...

Karupin fue el único que se tiro el espectáculo desde la ventana moviendo su cola de un lado a otro sin maullar ni siquiera. Se veía lo suficientemente asustado como para maullar. Pobre gato, lo bueno es que tenía 8 vidas más si por casualidad le daba algo al corazón.

Momoshiro se percató unos minutos después de que ryoma iba a lanzar un gemido muy fuerte y se apartó de su cuello en el momento exacto cuando ya ryoma tenía la boca abierta como si fuera a gritar. Momoshiro presiono la cabeza de ryoma contra la almohada al besarlo con tanta fuerza y pasión. El gemido de ryoma fue exitosamente amortiguado. El pequeño se retorció un poco en el abrazo de su amigo con el puño de su mano derecha cerrado con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos, ryoma fue calmándose y abriendo su mano antes empuñada. Momoshiro despegó de ryoma sus labios despacio observándolo jadear cada momento mas despacio. Sintió algo húmedo y caliente debajo de su cuerpo que se expandía poco a poco.

- bien, es todo por hoy - dijo momoshiro en un susurro dándole un beso en la frente a ryoma.

Ryoma no volvió a abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormido.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- haaaaa ! ( frotándose los ojos) llegare tardeeee - grito eiji corriendo hacia su escuela.

- eiji ! tu también? - pregunto Syuusuke corriendo detrás de el.

Eiji se detuvo frente a la escuela viendo que no había nadie salvo unos policías haciendo una inspección. Syuusuke se detuvo también observando todo. Se frustraron en extremo cuando un policía les informó que estaban en una inspección en todos los centros educativos.

- NO lo puedo creeer ! T-T sabes lo mal que me siento y me levante para nada? - grito eiji con las manos en el cabello -

Syuusuke andaba totalmente desaliñado y medio despeinado.

- eiji.. vayamos a nuestras casas que yo al menos necesito descansar y una bolsa de hielo... - dijo Syuusuke caminando por la misma dirección en la que había llegado.

- (frotándose los ojos) si, nos vemos Syuusuke, llámame cuando te sientas mas vivo - dijo eiji casi cayéndose de lado.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a sus casas y no bien llegaron se tiraron a la cama con múltiples malestares a parte de sueño.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'...

Monic estaba en la amplia mesa del comedor con el padre de mary desayunando cuando mary entro al comedor con unos pantalones negros y una blusa.

- o.ó ( señala con el pulgar hacia atrás) maniquí griego, agarra tus cosas que te vas hoy de regreso a Paris - dijo mary viendo a monic que la observaba impresionada.

- (atragantándose con un trozo de pan) que..que dices? - pregunto su padre enrojecido con una servilleta en la mano.

Yuuse entró cambiado con un traje negro y el pelo recogido con una cinta así como también unos delgados lentes en su rostro.

- Monic, acompáñame por favor - dijo el joven.

- pero mi amor, no desayunaras? - pregunto con su característico acento francés exagerado.

- mas tarde - dijo yuuse extendiendo el brazo a un lado para que ella se levantara y pasara.

Monic se paro mirando con enojo a mary que aun estaba en su misma posición viéndola. Yuuse y monic salieron de su vista y la de su padre. Mary se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la frente.

- llama a mi mamá que ese es otro casamiento que quiero evitar. - dijo mary abrazada a su padre.

- o.o tu madre que casa? no quedamos los dos en que solo tendríamos amantes? - pregunto su padre pasándose los dedos por su bigote.

- ¬¬ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡¡¡ -grito mary separándose de el-

- ejem.. -.-U ahh.. (se pone en pie dando un suspiro) creo que ya disfrute mucho de mi juventud. Tendré que irme a buscar a tu madre y decirle que la amo. Diablos... pero.. y la boda de yuuse? por eso vine - dijo su padre viéndola mientras ella apretaba un puño con muchas venitas sobresalientes en su cabeza.

- u.ú no hay boda, se cancelo. Ahora ve a localizar donde sea a mi madre !

- O.O ! si, será mejor que lo haga...

Su padre salio dando saltos por un pasillo mientras que miko se acercaba a la mesa mirándola.

- joven mary, no ira a la universidad? - pregunto extrañada

- no,... bueno si, iré con yuuse a ver como están las cosas ahí. (toma un panecillo de la mesa) La policía esta inspeccionando todo y los establecimientos públicos y privados empezaran a laborar después del medio día así que los liceos, colegios, escuelas, institutos y universidades no tendrán docencia hoy - dijo mary mordiendo el panecillo mientras monic pasaba detrás de ella corriendo y llorando con la cara embarrada por el maquillaje y las lagrimas - y.. miko... ( le hace señas con un dedo para que se acerque)

- o.o ( se le acerca)

- -.o saca las cosas del maniquí maltrecho ese y has que la dejen en el aeropuerto mas cercano halla vuelo a Francia o no -.-U

Miko sonrió con malicia asintiendo. Se vengaría de esa cosa francesa ya que la noche anterior criticó su exquisita cena. Miko se retiro quitando los platos de su padre y de monic que ya no estaban a la mesa. Yuuse se acerco a la mesa observando a mary con detenimiento mientras esta no le hacía caso y continuaba desayunando con lo que había en la mesa.

- (se apoya del respaldo de la elegante silla de mary viéndola con la vista baja) Lo que había en los amuletos era una droga Muy bien diseñada, nueva y que ataca totalmente la personalidad de las personas alterando justamente los puntos débiles que tienen como la inseguridad, timidez, nerviosismo y haciéndoles creer que son superiores en esos ámbitos. Por lógica la anciana sabía que los deseos pedidos por sus compradores un 95 por ciento sería el engrandecimiento y la mejora de estos defectos y por eso los chicos tuvieron la impresión de que sus deseos realmente se hacían realidad. - dijo yuuse mientras mary untaba un panecillo de ajo con mantequilla.

- quien les hacía los amuletos a la vieja y quien le daba la droga? - pregunto viéndolo.

- un grupo de hombres empresarios que aun no se sabe bien su identidad ya que tenían a subordinados a cargo totalmente. Cuando los encuentren los harán hablar a como de lugar.

- ... a base de tortura?

- (frunce un poco el seño) es muy primitivo eso y... lo dudo por la persona que tu dejaste a cargo de esto

Mary dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

- Mary, Ese hombre que es un muy buen hombre y es muy humanitario en la policía y que todos amamos.. no siempre estará ahí.

- es gracioso...hace unos meses, creo que dos semanas después de conocer a eiji, que no estaba segura de si nuestra amistad estaba bien, le dije lo mismo. Que llegaría un día donde no nos veríamos más posiblemente. (se pone en pie despacio haciendo que yuuse se mueva de atrás de la silla) y el me dijo que no se sabía pero que mientras tanto, había que disfrutar y confiar porque no había otro modo. también me dijo que si otros, ven como nos tratamos podían cambiar esa forma que tienen la mayoría de personas de alejarse de los demás sin motivo alguno.

Miko entro y le dio directamente un vaso de jugo a mary y a yuuse para luego continuar llevando las demás cosas del desayuno para ambos.

- yo creo que las personas aprenderán de este señor y.. el próximo que le siga en la policía será tan bueno como el. - dijo mary llevándose el vaso a la boca y bebiendo un poco de su contenido.

Yuuse iba a decir algo cuando monic bajo por las escalera con una estola negra, un sombrero color carmesí con muchos lazos y toda una locura de vestimenta.

- Yuuse ! exijo una explicación para tu rechazo ! - dijo ella halándolo por un brazo bruscamente - viajé desde Paris hasta aquí a pedirte matrimonio y me dices ahora que no?

- oh por dios... (mira a monic desde los pies hasta la cabeza embelesada) segura que eres de Paris y no de otro sitio extraño donde aun no se inventa el estilo ni la combinación de colores? - pregunto mary al tiempo que la mujer se abalanzaba hacia ella a golpearla.

- hey ! monic ! (la carga alejándola de mary)

- -.- yuuse llévese a ese maniquí argentino de aquí - dijo mary sentándose cómodamente a desayunar

- SOY FRANCESAAAAAAAAAAA INSOLENTE NIÑA MALCRIADA ! RESPETAMEE ! - gritaba monic mientras yuuse se la llevaba fuera del comedor.

- o.o ( mirando como se llevan a monic) señorita mary, que hago con el equipaje de monic que esta en la escalera? - pregunto una jovencita de cabello rosado.

- lleva el equipaje de ese maniquí brasileño a que lo quemen u.ú - dijo mary metiéndose una salchichita a la boca.

- -.¬ mary... - dijo yuuse entrando al comedor y llevándose su vaso de jugo - es francesa y no mandes a quemar nada de sus pertenencias.. ( pasa por el lado de ella dándole un leve coscorrón en la cabeza) ya vengo - dijo yuuse alejándose.

-auch ! mi cabecita ! - se quejo mary con las manos en la cabeza.

Miko entro corriendo a donde mary con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos muy ansiosos.

- o.o señorita mary puedo echarle gasolina al equipaje de esa bruja?

-... ( abre un ojo viéndola)...-.- no mejor no.. ya ese maniquí mexicano se va de mi casa así que ya no importa.

- QUE SOY FRANCESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se le oyó gritar a monic mientras era sacada cargando por la puerta principal por yuuse.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de ryoma. El chico estaba totalmente enrollado en las sabanas.

- (Toca la puerta de ryoma) oye, muchacho ! - grito su padre con un plato grande de desayuno - me puedo comer tu desayuno? - pregunto ansioso mientras se metía a la boca un panecillo caliente.

Ryoma abrió un ojo de golpe. La voz de su padre lo ponía al tope especialmente cuando era despertándolo para cosas tan...

- (frotándose un ojo) sii comete lo que quieras - dijo ryoma con la voz un poco quebrada.

- jijijiji n-n comida para mi ! ( baja corriendo con el plato bailando)

- tío ! como puede ser tan malo de comerse el desayuno de su propio hijo? - se le oyó preguntar a nanako.

Ryoma se movió un poco tratando de salir de ese bollo extraño que se había echo en las sabanas. Luego de arreglar mejor las sabanas se volvió a acostar con una mano en su frente. Empezó a mirar toda su habitación. Se hizo a un lado mirando hacia abajo de la cama y allí vio su camiseta y su pantalón embollados uno encima de otro. volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

- ... ( alza la sabanas dando un vistazo dentro de estas) ... ( las baja) estoy desnudo.. entonces no fue un sueño. - musito ryoma aun medio somnoliento. - ... mejor vuelvo a dormir ... no quiero pensar en nada..

Ryoma se acostó de lado en su cama y se volvió a dormir en escasos minutos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Momoshiro por otra parte estaba corriendo en una bicicleta con kawamura a su lado en otra entregando pedidos del restaurante.

- gracias por venir a ayudarme momoshiro, este día libre me ha venido muy bien - dijo kawamura mientras pedaleaba viendo a su amigo.

- si pero igual debemos ir en la tarde a las practicas, dudo que la entrenadora se vaya a tomar el día también - dijo momoshiro sonriendo con la vista al frente.

- En diciembre tendremos la competencia invernal - continuo kawamura deteniéndose frente a una casa - yo me quedo en esta, tu sigue con el pedido que llevabas y regresa ( baja de la bicicleta viendo a momoshiro seguir de largo y alejarse)

- si ! te veo en el restaurante ! - dijo momoshiro alegremente rumbo al destino de su pedido.

- n-nU lo que hace momoshiro por comida gratis.. - murmuro kawamura sonriendo.

Kawamura tomo el pedido en sus manos y camino hacia la puerta de la casa.

- n-n ( toca el timbre) ... o.o oh.. esta casa me parece conocida ( pestañea un poco mirándola)

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y antes de que kawamura pudiera siquiera bajar la vista, una mano lo agarro por la ropa y lo entro bruscamente para luego cerrar la puerta.

Momoshiro luego de entregar su pedido volvió al restaurante. Tardó algunos 20 minutos.

- que? pero si el llegó primero a la casa del cliente que llevaba - dijo momoshiro frente al padre de kawamura.

- pues no ha llegado u.ú seguro el muy despistado se olvido de algo o no sacó la cuenta bien - dijo el padre de kawamura limpiando una mesa.

Momoshiro guardo silencio mirando el lugar. Reviso despacio hasta que vio un teléfono.

- ( le toca el hombro) oiga, me permite hacer una llamada? - pregunto momoshiro señalando el teléfono rojo que colgaba en una pared.

- oh pero claro muchacho ! -.¬ mientras no sea larga distancia ( le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda riendo a carcajadas) ajajajajajajaja

- x.X n..no señor.. ( doblado en el suelo con la espalda media rota)

Momoshiro se acercó al teléfono sobandose un poco donde terminaba su espalda. Marcó un número y se recargó de la pared mientras unos clientes entraban y ordenaban al padre de kawamura comida.

- ahm.. buenos días, Se encuentran Ryoma? - pregunto momoshiro.

- ah, sí, eres momoshiro verdad? - pregunto nanako sonriendo con el teléfono en mano mientras veía bajar a un despeinado y somnoliento ryoma con los ojos medios cerrados.

- sí sí n-n soy yo - dijo momoshiro feliz señalando su rostro.

- dame un segundo - dijo nanako viendo a ryoma sentarse medio de lado en la silla de la mesa.

Ryoma estaba con el mejor despeine de su vida y los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Un moribundo y el parecerían hermanos. Ryoma casi tanteando, agarró una caja de cereal que estaba en la mesa y echó de su contenido en un tazón pequeño y blanco que ya tenía una cuchara dentro. Luego, dejo la caja a un lado y tomo el pote de leche y lo abrió.

- ryoma - dijo nanako viéndolo sonriente.

- -.- ham.. que pasa? - pregunto ryoma con el pote de leche agarrado con ambas manos.

- n-n tienes una llamada de momoshiro.

Ryoma casi de golpe apretó el pote de leche con ambas manos y el contenido de este fue a parar totalmente a su cara y ropa.

- o.o ! ryoma ! - grito nanako preocupada viendo a su primo lleno de leche.

- ... dile a momoshiro que estoy muerto -.- - dijo ryoma parándose de la mesa con muchas gotas de leche bajando por su rostro y cabello.

Nanako se dirigía a decirle aquello a momoshiro cuando este respondió.

- o.ó dile que escuche eso y que tome el teléfono !

- ( se aleja el teléfono del oído mirando a ryoma) ryoma, dice que ya te escuchó y que tomes el teléfono .

- no lo haré ( en la cocina lavándose el rostro)

- momoshiro el dice que.. - iba a decir nanako.

- Mira, disculpa se que no tienes que ver en esto, pon el altavoz para que me escuche por favor y gracias - dijo momoshiro tratando de mantener la calma.

- n-n no hay problema, entiendo estos problemas entre amigos - dijo nanako presionando el botón del altavoz - Ryoma, momoshiro esta al teléfono, háblale que yo estaré aseando.

Nanako se retiro mientras ryoma se pasaba una toallita de la cocina por la cabeza.

- RYYYYYOMMAAA - gritó momoshiro con el teléfono agarrado de frente a si.

- no voy a atender.. - musito ryoma saliendo de la cocina viendo de reojo el teléfono.

- Ryoma, se que me estas escuchando.

- no me digas - dijo ryoma volviendo a la mesa ya totalmente despierto.

- Ryoma, si no tomas el teléfono...

- déjame- en- paz ! - grito ryoma con una mano dentro de su aun despelucado cabello mientras con la otra mano vertía la poca leche que aun quedaba en el cereal.

- ...

Ryoma empezó a comer su cereal mientras en el teléfono solo se escuchaba el ruido del restaurante y a los clientes. Ryoma miro de reojo hacia el teléfono mientras masticaba lentamente.

- Hoy hay entrenamiento, hable con la entrenadora así que, SI QUIERES ve, pasa buen día - dijo momoshiro lo mas calmado posible para luego colgar.

El teléfono empezó a sonar luego de unos segundos ya que estaba descolgado. Ryoma se paro y cerró el teléfono. Aun tenía la mente en blanco.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el entrenamiento, cuando sumire llegó y los mandó a reunir con uno de los pocos chicos intermedios que habían ido, vio a sus chicos hechos un desastre. Se podían contar dos o 3 que estaban bien parados.

- pero que es esto...? - se pregunto sumire desde la puerta de las canchas mirándolos a cada uno.

Ryoma fue al primero que vio sumire que estaba con un despeine descomunal, la gorra media de lado casi cayéndose y agarrando la raqueta por la parte mas baja del mango casi tocando el suelo con la cabeza de la misma. Estaba mirando para un lado como si lo que se fuera a hacer ahí no era con el. Otro que dejo a sumire en shock fue Syuusuke que estaba con una toalla mojada en la cabeza, unas ojeras bien acentuadas y parado de lado casi cayéndose sobre su amigo eiji que lo igualaba en el desastre ya que estaba con la mano en la frente, los ojos enrojecidos y achicados, con un despeine enorme también. Traía para colmo la camiseta del lado al revés.

Momoshiro para variar estaba al lado de ryoma mirando hacia arriba del lado contrario al chico y rascándose la espalda con la raqueta despreocupadamente. Kaoru estaba que cada 3 minutos se sacaba el pañuelo, le quitaba el nudo y se lo volvía a poner. Kawamura estaba ligeramente nervioso con los ojos un poco desorbitados y sonriendo con todos los dientes afuera mientras que a su lado estaba inui solo sonriendo y ladeado ligeramente hacia donde kawamura. Ante estos dos sumire solo optó por alzar la ceja.

Por ultimo los ojos de sumire se posaron en el siempre tranquilo oishi que ese día le dio pavor ya que estaba sonriendo exactamente como sonreía normalmente Syuusuke. Para terminar el hermoso cuadro de sus alumnos, sumire miro al puesto donde debería estar el capitán y que sorpresa ! el señor tezuka ni estaba presente, en su lugar, al lado de oishi lo que estaba era una oruga que se arrastraba hacia los pies de el.

- ... ( mirando la oruga fijamente) hem... ( se lleva una mano a la cabeza mirando a oishi) y... tezuka? - pregunto sumire tratando de no perder la calma.

- no se, creo que tenía algo que hacer - dijo oishi aun con esa sonrisa que parecía robada exactamente de Syuusuke que en ese momento estaba rascándose el trasero muy despreocupadamente.

- ... _(sumire)_

Sakuno iba pasando frente a las canchas con su ropa de entrenamiento y un vasito con agua. Sumire la vio.

- sakuno ! ven acá - dijo sumire viéndola.

- o.o ... ( entra a la cancha) que pasa abuela?

Sumire haló despacio a su nieta unos pasos lejos de los chicos y le hablo en voz baja pero casi todos pudieron escucharla.

- en la gaveta de mi escritorio tengo una botellita de vodka, echa el contenido en uno de esos termos de agua y tráemelo -.-

- o.oUUU he.. si..

Sakuno salió de la cancha extrañada.

- ( mira a Syuusuke y eiji) hem.. les paso algo a ustedes? están un poco... desaliñados hoy.. - dijo sumire tratando de dar a entender que TODOS parecían cualquier cosa menos un equipo decente de tennis.

- Entrenadora, es que... - empezó a decir eiji tratando de abrir mas los ojos en muchos intentos fallidos que lo que hacían era hacerlo ver como un sujeto con un tip nervioso - ayer Syuusuke y yo bebimos hasta perder la razón - dijo eiji mientras los chicos los observaban a ambos.

- estoy con la resaca aun.. - añadió Syuusuke con los ojos demasiado abiertos al parecer intentando verse normal pero... esos ojos TAN abiertos daban la impresión de una persona desquiciada.

- y... ( ve a momoshiro) y tu que takeshi? estas muy... fresco hoy. Muy tranquilo y despreocupado - dijo sumire con el brazo derecho rodeando su cuerpo y el codo y brazo izquierdo sobre este mientras su mano estaba bajo su mentón examinando al chico.

- ham.. no es nada entrenadora, solo estoy pensando - dijo momoshiro viéndola y bajando la raqueta con la que antes se rascaba la espalda.

El problema fue que al bajar la raqueta le dio en la cabeza al pobre ryoma que estaba pensando en todos menos en tennis.

- momoshiro me golpeaste la cabeza - dijo ryoma viéndolo acusadoramente.

- ha si? pensé que todo ese enrede que tienes en el cabello amortiguaría el golpe -.¬ - dijo momoshiro viéndolo de reojo.

- o.ó lo hiciste a propósito?¡¡ - empezó a gritar ryoma.

- hey cálmense ! - dijo sumire viendo ahora al mas pequeño - y tu que tienes que estas tan...tan...( lo mira de arriba a abajo) dormiste bien?

- ... ( mira a momoshiro de reojo) _(ryoma)_

- ... ( mira a un lado y luego a ryoma seguidamente mientras silba) ...

Sakuno entró a la cancha con un termo negro bastante disimulado del cual comenzó a beber sumire como si fuera jugo de manzana.

- ( traga y ve a kawamura y a inui) y ustedes dos que tienen? - pregunto sumire tranquilamente.

Inui solo arreglo sus lentes pero kawamura no tardo en dar un pequeño brinco y empezar a hablar mientras temblaba y miraba a los lados.

- no.. nosotros no tenemos nada ! se lo juro profesora, no paso nada. Parece que paso algo pero no paso nada. Lo que pasa es que los entrenamientos, y..y el ( señala a inui) pero.. no pasa nada. No tenemos nada. o.o es mas, no lo he visto en las últimas 2 horas antes de venir para acá. es más ! yo no.. y.. eh.. - musitaba y tartamudeaba kawamura sin parar y meneando la cabeza a los lados.

Sumire no sabía como mirar a kawamura. Que diablos le pasaba?.

- kawamura.. - dijo inui viéndolo de reojo - ella pregunta que si nos encontramos bien... solo eso .

- o.o ah pues si ! jajajaja si estamos muy bien, digo.. quiero decir yo estoy muy bien, parece que no pero si estoy bien. Me cree entrenadora ? me cree?¡¡ O.ò - pregunto kawamura dando unos pasos hacia sumire la cual salto dos veces para atrás asustada con la cara de sicópata de kawamura.

- si si.. pero no te me acerques.. O.o - dijo sumire bastante asustada.

Sumire miro a kaoru luego que estaba totalmente rojo.

- kaidoh ! - grito sumire viéndolo- por dios que te pasa?¡ tienes la cara totalmente enrojecida !

- o/O shh... no... ( se pasa la mano por la cara) no.. estem..estoy .. bien - dijo kaoru caminando hacia un lado moviendo la raqueta. – ssshhh u/ú..

- u/ù abuela yo me voy a mi entrenamiento - dijo sakuno detrás de ella saliendo corriendo antes de que sumire pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Por ultimo sumire miro a oishi que seguía sonriendo.

- ... tienes algo que decir oishi? o.ò - pregunto sumire mientras bebía del termo de "agua"

- tezuka se va del país y nos deja - dijo en menos de un segundo oishi a lo que los chicos se giraron viéndolo con los ojos brotados mientras que sumire solo atinó a escupir el contenido de licor que tenía en su boca.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

La practica de las chicas estaba bien salvo por mary y sakuno que estaban echas un etcétera. Un desastre descomunal. Sadane estaba con su acostumbrado vestuario deportivo ajustado y corto y unos lentes de sol oscuros mirando a las dos chicas que estaban practicando un ejercicio para los diversos movimientos de la muñeca. Estaban fuera de tiempo con respecto a las otras chicas, medias despistadas y en fin.. un caos.

-Bien chicas, por hoy terminamos - dijo sadane luego de hacer sonar su silbato.

Sakuno y mary se acercaron a sus cosas hablando en voz baja.

- sabes que les pasa a los chicos? - pregunto sakuno entrando la raqueta en su bolso.

- nup, oye, sigue en pie la salida al cine hoy? - pregunto mary posando una mano en su cadera.

- n-n ( asiente)

Mary iba a decir algo cuando la misma chica del día anterior se le acerco sonriéndole.

- hola mary - dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- ah hola (le sonriendo dándole la mano) lo siento pero no recuerdo tu nombre - dijo mary sinceramente luego de pensar un poco.

- ayumi, - dijo soltándole la mano muy suavemente - van al cine?

Mary y sakuno se miraron un poco.

- bueno la verdad si - dijo mary - vamos a...

- Yo no creo que vayan a poder ir al cine - dijo sadane acercándose e interrumpiendo a mary.

Sakuno y mary se giraron para ver a sadane. Los ojos de sakuno lo examinaron como por vigésima vez. No se cansaba de verlo. Realmente era más que guapo.

- se quedaran en un entrenamiento extra porque ambas estuvieron pésimas hoy - dijo sadane quitándose sus lentes oscuros.

- je... no, lo siento pero nosotras nos vamos - dijo mary tomando su bolso - sabemos que lo hicimos mal pero estamos un poco perturbadas hoy. No volverá a pasar.

- ah.. así es profesor, discúlpenos - dijo sakuno bajando un poco el rostro ante el.

Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar pasando por su lado y entablando una nueva conversación.

- si se van no regresen. Mary tu estarás reprobada de este deporte en este cuatrimestre y tu sakuno estarás fuera del equipo indefinidamente - dijo sadane viéndolas.

Ambas se detuvieron y lo miraron de reojo. Mary iba a abrir la boca y no para decir cosas sutiles cuando sadane continúo.

- mary yo que usted me callaría y no alegaría mas nada. Se lo han puesto muy fácil a ambas. Ya tienen suficiente tiempo como para ser tan buenas como alguno de los titulares del club de tennis masculino. - dijo sadane sonriendo con cierta maldad. Ayumi permanecía cerca de el.

- No se tu sakuno pero estoy a punto de caerle a raquetasos a este ken. - murmuro mary entre dientes.

- mejor hagamos lo que dice. Luego de unos 20 minutos nos dejará ir - dijo sakuno empezando a caminar hacia el seguida de mary.

Por órdenes ladradas de sadane ambas empezaron a hacer lagartijas.

- vamos, hasta abajo ! - decía sadane pasando por delante y por detrás de ellas mientras las hacían. Ayumi estaba sentada mirándolas.

A diferencia de lo que sakuno pensaba, ese entrenamiento extra se extendió a una hora y media y aun no acaban. Ya para ese entonces ambas estaban en estiramiento de músculos. Mary y sakuno se miraban de vez en cuando y miraban de reojo a ayumi. Algo no estaba del todo bien pero no podrían saberlo del todo.

- en la calle es que se sabe si uno es bueno en algo.. - pensó sadane sonando el silbato a las 2 horas y media cuando estaba atardeciendo.

Mary y sakuno caminaron a los vestidores sin decir una palabra. Se vistieron rápidamente ya que se percataron que incluso los chicos habían terminado las prácticas. A lo lejos solo habían visto a kaoru que seguía allí hablando algo con momoshiro y ryoma. Era extraño pero ambas estaban tan cansadas que no se molestaron en preguntar. Ambas salieron de la escuela.

- dios.. bueno ya podemos ir al cine no? - dijo mary sonriendo mientras caminaba por una acera viendo a sakuno

- n-n si. Tal vez así nos relajemos. - dijo sakuno con una suave sonrisa

Ambas doblaron por una callejuela que estaba sucia y desolada. En breve minutos anochecería. Sakuno estaba notoriamente nerviosa ya que sentía ojos detrás de ella que la observaban. Mary también lo estaba pero no lo demostraba. Prefería pensar que era producto del cansancio, enojo y estrés. El celular de mary sonó devolviéndolas a ambas a la realidad mientras caminaban.

- ( ve el numero) oh es eiji - dijo mary abriéndolo - bueno?

- mary - dijo eiji desde el otro lado del teléfono - te estábamos esperando cuando terminamos las prácticas. Decidimos que como hoy es viernes iríamos todos a ver una película - dijo eiji mientras que de fondo de escuchaban las voces de kawamura, inui y Syuusuke.

- (mira a sakuno de reojo sonriendo) vaya que coincidencia, sakuno y yo también vamos al cine. - dijo mary - pero no van todos porque vi a momoshiro, kaoru y a ryoma en las canchas cuando íbamos a los vestidores.

- jaja no es que discutían sus presupuestos nada mas pero ya acaban de llegar hasta donde...

Mary no pudo escuchar lo demás porque vio a unos tipos alto que empezaron a verse frente a ellas a una gran distancia aun. Traían unas raquetas algunos. Iban hablando. Sakuno también se asustó un poco al ver a los tipos.

- mary me escuchas? - pregunto eiji extrañado - donde están? donde las esperamos?

- estamos en un callejón que esta 3 cuadras luego de la escuela. Lo tomamos para llegar directamente al centro . - dijo mary acercándose mas a los tipos junto con sakuno.

- uy.. que mal lugar escogieron pero sí llegaran más rápido. Mira, estaremos en las hamburguesas comiendo algo si? - dijo eiji mirando a tezuka que se unía a ellos. Oishi había salido del aprieto de hace unas hora alegando que era una broma para que todos regresaran en si y todos aseguraron que debía serlo.

Sakuno, ya cuando los tipos estuvieron cerca cerró los ojos asustada pero 4 pasos mas adelante, cuando vio que no paso nada. Los abrió. Mary que miraba de reojo a los tipos miro al frente un poco mas relajada e iba a comenzar a hablar cuando una pelota le dio fuertemente en la nuca haciéndola tambalearse al frente. El celular voló de su mano. Se giro rápidamente y al hacerlo ya otra pelota le había dado a sakuno en la cara y la había echo caer.

- sakuno ! - grito mary agachándose ante ella - que diablos les pasa infelices?¡ - grito mary viendo a los 6 tipos que estaban frente a ellas.

- por que hacen esto? - pregunto sakuno con una mano en su labio que sangraba un poco.

Los tipos eran muy altos. De pelo muy cortó. El que parecía el líder tenía un lunar al lado derecho de los labios, los ojos azules muy claros y el cabello rubio. Traían unas chaquetas rojas con negro y pantalones negros deportivos con rayas rojas a los lados.

- son de la seigaku niñas? - pregunto uno de lo que estaban mas atrás - por que no nos enseñan lo que saben?

Mary y sakuno se pararon mientras que eiji escuchaba todo por el teléfono.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- eiji, que es lo que pasa? - preguntó tezuka mientras que ryoma y kawamura entraban al sitio de las hamburguesas.

- creo que están atacando a sakuno y a mary - dijo eiji exaltado - están en el callejón que esta a 3 cuadras de la escuela. Yo hablaba con mary cuando el celular calló y escuche a unos sujetos.

Momoshiro, kaoru y los demás prestaron atención a lo que decía eiji.

- (frunce el seño) creo que algunos deben ir a ver - dijo tezuka seriamente mientras eiji cerraba el celular ya que extrañamente la llamada se había cortado.

Momoshiro y kaoru estaban con los ojos muy fijos en eiji.

- ... Las chicas están en problemas - dijo momoshiro con seriedad viendo a kaoru el cual hizo un leve gruñido.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sakuno estaba a punto de echarse a llorar mientras estaba detrás de mary la cual veía a los tipos acercarse. Cuando el tipo de cabello rubio estuvo cerca de mary alzo su raqueta y lanzo un golpe a la cara con esta donde mary. Mary casi por reflejos alzó el antebrazo y bloqueo el golpe pero le dolió bastante en impacto de la raqueta en su ante brazo.

- señorita mary ! - grito sakuno halándola - vamonos de aquí !

Mary miraba fijamente a los sujetos. No tendría tiempo de salir corriendo de ahí con sakuno.

- tranquila que se pelear sakuno - dijo mary lanzándose contra el primer tipo.

Le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara cosa que el sujeto esquivó.

- debes estar loca ! ( le agarra el puño con fuerza y la lanza a un lado junto con un montón de cajas) de aquí no pasan ustedes dos y para que lo sepan y se acuerden de mi... ( ve a mary pararse con un mano en el hombro derecho) soy Kai de la escuela Tengoku, próxima contrincante de la seigaku en el torneo invernal - dijo el tipo rubio del lunar mientras sus amigos solo sonreían.

- ( agarra un tubo de metal de suelo con ambas manos) ojala sean del infierno pero eso no les da derecho a molestarnos ! - grito mary mientras sakuno estaba inmóvil con los ojos humedecidos.

Kai alzo una mano haciendo tronar sus dedos.

- chicos, enséñenles a estas niñas que sabemos darle muchos usos a nuestras raquetas aparte de solo jugar.

Los chicos sonrieron macabramente y empezaron a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia ambas. Mary corrió a un lado hasta donde sakuno y allí se quedaron las dos con los ojos bien fijos al frente. Los peor es que ambas estaban acabadas de cansancio por todas las lagartijas, sentadillas y ejercicios que les hizo hacer sadane. Un tipo de cabello azul oscuro se paro frente a ambas y con la raqueta agarrada con las dos manos se abalanzo contra ellas.

- Para que la seigaku se acuerde de nosotros ! - gritó al tiempo que lanzaba el golpe con la raqueta.

Los ojos de sakuno y de mary se abrieron de par en par.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por las calles iban kaoru, momoshiro, ryoma y eiji corriendo a más no poder.

- y si las asaltaron? - preguntaba eiji mientras corría sin parar detrás de momoshiro.

- si solo las hubieran asaltado no hubieras escuchado todo ese rodeo de cosas que oíste - dijo momoshiro con seriedad.

- ssshhh... démonos prisa... - dijo kaoru visiblemente preocupado y ansioso por llegar.

Ryoma que iba atrás con eiji tenía los ojos fijos en la espalda de momoshiro.

Los 4 doblaron en una calle y siguieron corriendo llevándose a toda persona que estuviera en medio.

- es en la próxima ! - grito eiji frunciendo el seño.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por otra parte, los demás estaban sentados dentro de un centro comercial en unas bancas.

- no debimos dejar que eiji y ryoma fueran - decía oishi caminando de una lado a otro frente a inui, tezuka, kawamura y Syuusuke.

- ( mira hacia afuera del centro comercial) está oscureciendo.. - dijo Syuusuke con sus ojos azules fijos.

Los demás guardaron silencio.

- Solo resta esperar - dijo tezuka cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

_Tezuka lo estaba entendiendo. Todos tenían que buscar lo que mejor les viniera y lo que quisieran. Mientras, los terceros tendrían solo que verlos y hacer lo mismo con sus vidas. Nadie lucharía la batalla de otro, solo la suya propia y cada quien debía ir por su propia historia._

_Por los ojos de sakuno y de mary se veían historias diferentes aun ante una situación tan intima e igual por la que estaban pasando ambas. Eso significa que, no importa si estas en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y en la misma situación con otra persona. Ambas son diferentes y buscan algo especial y único por caminos diferentes pero con el mismo destino. _

_Lo irónico de ambas chicas es que el destino de una de ellas se estaba acercando mientras que el de otra se estaba alejando paulatinamente…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola a todos ¡! Mil disculpas por durar toda una semana sin actualizar. Lo siento mucho. Tuve muchos contratiempos, entre ellos problemas de salud pero gracias a dios todo bien. Miren, actualizare dos veces por semana. Martes y sábado ( o viernes). **

**Cindy, muchas gracias. Espero tu madre se esté recuperando. De verdad. Resale a Dios que el todo lo puede y ten fé. Ese tipo de cosas pasan linda. Muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic.**

**Belial, asi como tu esperas mis capítulos ansiosa, yo espero tus comentarios ¡! Jejeje gracias de verdad me animan muchos los comentarios como los tuyos de verdad. **

**También los de Suna y Hae me encantan. Les agradezco mucho. A todos de verdad muchas gracias. Saben que ADORO los comentarios y los espero siempre con ansias. **

**Saludos para angie también. Te adoro chica. Besos para ti y gracias.**

**El fic esta en sus capítulos finales así que ojo. **

**Besos y gracias. **

**Att: Eiji. **


	15. Chapter 15

- corre... corre... no te detengas eiji... - musitaba el chico de cabello rojizo mientras se abría paso entre una gran cantidad de maleza en la gran espesura de la noche.

Hace cuanto corría, pensó. Media hora? 20 minutos? o tenía mas pero como las piernas ya no las sentía no notaba cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. El chico se tropezó con una roca picuda la cual le hizo una herida en el pie derecho. Calló de lleno entre toda esa maleza y su rostro se rasguñó también con ramitas pequeñas. Su raqueta que llevaba en la mano derecha salió volando algunos 3 o 4 pasos de el.

- (pone una mano en su hombro izquierdo) Dios, donde estoy..? - musitaba mas que asustado eiji mientras que de su hombro ya manchado de sangre seguía bajando el mismo fluido sin disminuir.

Tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar que todo era su imaginación. Que era solo una broma. Escuchaba caballos no muy lejos de donde estaba, voces, gritos lejanos. Un olor enorme a licor y tabaco mezclados en el ambiente.

- ( se comienza a arrastrar) tengo que pedir ayuda.. Salir de aquí... correr.. - musitaba eiji mientras escuchaba cada vez mas cerca la cabalgadura y el rechinar de un caballo.

A medida que escuchaba esto mas cerca, más se aceleraba su pobre corazón. Nunca lo había sentido así. Dejó de arrastrarse y se quedo quieto con la esperanza de que con la negrura y toda la maleza que lo rodeaba nadie lo vería. Pero algo le decía que no. Que lo verían. La luz tan brillante de la luna lo delataría como aun preso cuando trata de escapar de prisión y le prender ese enorme foco. Ya lo había visto en películas y caricaturas.

Cerró sus ojos cuando vio que era inevitable. Cuando escuchó que prácticamente estaban sobre el. De un momento a otro todo se le hizo quietud. Dejo de escuchar a los caballos. Solo escuchó unos quejidos de dolor. Con sus ojos cerrados aun podía distinguir que estaba todo negro pero, sus ojos empezaron a vislumbrar luz. Entre abrió los ojos y vio llamas. Algo voló de un lado a otro y calló unos metros lejos de el. Los caballos se alejaron corriendo. Las llamas se hacían cada vez más grandes. Se puso de rodillas apoyado de las manos y vio unas botas negras, un poco raspadas y sucias de polvo frente a el. Alzó el rostro rápidamente.

- este no es lugar para jugar a las escondidas ( lo toma de los brazos con fuerza y lo levanta haciéndolo correr al noreste)

- yo.. Yo estoy..Creo que estoy perdido ! ( mira a los lados) y mi raqueta?¡ no puedo irme sin ella. - dijo eiji un poco mareado, sulfurado y sudado.

- primero tu vida y luego tu raqueta.

Eiji cerró los ojos. No supo como estaba pasando el tiempo. Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en una especie de cabaña mal trecha. En una cama estropeada, vieja y con unas sabanas bastante rudimentarias. Su hombro estaba vendado. Se reincorporó en la cama y vio todo ordenado. Dos viejas sillas, una vieja chimenea apagada, una mesita cuadrada con una pata un poco rota, y en la destartalada puerta una persona mirando hacia afuera con algo en sus manos que no pudo distinguir bien.

- quiero irme a casa - dijo eiji sin mas.

- ...( lo mira de reojo) tendremos que esperar unas horas hasta que termine de hacer unas cosas para extraerte del veneno

- que?¡ cual veneno? - preguntó eiji bastante irritado.

Los ojos de la persona bajaron hasta ver los pies de el. Eiji los miro y vio en uno de ellos una mordedura y todo el tobillo así como parte del pie morado e inflamado. Lo peor era que de los orificios de la mordedura salía un líquido blancuzco un tanto transparente. Le vinieron unas nauseas enormes. La persona se acercó a el viéndolo fijamente.

- Me llamo mary y créeme, pasaras unas horribles horas cariño. Primero dedo ponerte el hueso de tu hombro en sitio y luego, sacarte ese veneno y créeme... querrás morir en algunos momentos. (Baja los ojos al bolso que esta al lado de la cama) eiji ( lo mira) así te llamas no? ( se agacha un poco tomando la raqueta y alzándola) con esto es que te defiendes?...

- que?... que es lo que se hace aquí? donde estoy?

Mary sonrió y le puso una mano en la frente empujándolo despacio hacia atrás hasta acostarlo.

- se nota que llegaste por equivocación.. Y .. Mientras pasas por tus momentos de dolor, te contaré quien soy, donde estas, que hago yo aquí y que se hace aquí...

Mary salió siendo vista por el y volvió a entrar con un vaso se arcilla hondo y con algo humeante que salía de el. Eiji dio el primer sorbo a eso que ella le daba y juro haber pisado el infierno. Era asqueroso, horrible y mary se lo hizo tragar a la fuerza. Las siguientes horas fueron las peores de su vida. Primero le puso el hueso del hombro en sitio explicando que la herida que tenía era superficial y que solo había derramado tanta sangre porque el poseía mucha en su cuerpo. El dolor que experimentó cuando mary puso ese hueso en su sitio fue extremo y pensó que no habría algo más doloroso... y se equivoco.

Sufrió fiebre y malestares múltiples mientras mary con unas...herramientas le hacía algo en la mordedura. Le hizo beber mas cosas. Le untó una pomada o algo por el estilo que sintió que quemaba su tobillo. Cuando mary le puso un vendaje en el tobillo y el dolor de cabeza se le estaba pasando pensó que todo había terminado. Mientras, mary le hablo de muchas cosas que le hacían pensar nuevamente que todo era un sueño. Horas más tarde empezó a vomitar un líquido extraño. Horrible. Varias veces mary tuvo que sostener su cuerpo porque no daba para más. No recuerda en que momento se quedó dormido. Lo ultimo que recordaba entre todo lo que vomitó, entre sus quejidos observaba algo que era un color anaranjado que distinguía por la ventana y que estaba seguro que eran llamas.

-...(abre los ojos) ...(mira a los lados)...

- como te sientes?

Eiji se reincorporó de inmediato en la cama y vio que no sentía ningún malestar. Ni siquiera su tobillo. Se quedo viéndola. Tenía los ojos... de...

- tu.. Eres una..- musitó poniéndose en pie.

- (niega con la cabeza) no pero.. Muchos de lo que están aquí si. Son las 5:30 de la mañana.. - dijo mary parándose con un trozo de tela en sus manos.

Se puso frente a el viéndolo seriamente. El observo con lujo de detalles esa cruz de plata con ese diseño tan complejo que ella llevaba descansando en su pecho.

- te vendaré los ojos y quiero que pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí ni te quites la venda, en 15 minutos te llevaré a tu casa.

A eiji le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Que pensaría su familia si llegaba a esa hora a su casa? y la escuela? y por que le vendaba los ojos..?

No importaba. Ya lo había echo y ella no estaba. Escuchó nuevamente caballos, gente, quejidos. Cosas cayendo cerca de la cabaña con fuerza. Por último y antes de volver a perder la razón, escucho una lengua extraña de la voz de quien le había atendido, se escuchaba y venía desde afuera. Luego, un resplandor...

Cuando volvió en si lo primero que vio fue el asfalto. Mucho viento contra su rostro y cabello. Alzo el rostro y vio que iba en una motocicleta, alante y mary, quien conducía con los brazos a los lados de el atrás con su raqueta y bolso.

- ¿por que lo haces mary? se nota que no te gusta - dijo eiji tratando de no moverse de como estaba.

- (baja los ojos viéndolo) ya no volveré, fue mi ultima vez y tu has sido mi ultimo conocido allí. - dijo mary sonriendo un poco - crees que podamos sacar provecho de esto? - pregunto viéndolo.

Eiji, por primera vez en esas últimas horas sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo creo que si. Algo me dice que tienes mucho que contarme y que tu vida es emocionante - dijo eiji con una amplia sonrisa.

_Ese chico no se asustó con nada de lo que vio de mí y con nada de lo que le conté. No tenía ambiciones ni quería nada de mi... nada que no fuera amistad y eso era suficiente para mi, pero siempre me pregunté... ¿hasta cuando?..._

_**Vinculo**_

Un tipo de cabello azul oscuro se paró frente a ambas y con la raqueta agarrada con las dos manos se abalanzó contra ellas.

- Para que la seigaku se acuerde de nosotros ! - gritó al tiempo que lanzaba el golpe con la raqueta.

El golpe venía de izquierda a derecha. Mary agarró a sakuno contra si y junto con ella se agachó. El tipo se quedo impresionado al ver que había lanzado el golpe y las chicas lo habían esquivado pero antes de poder pensar en algo, Mary lo barrió con el pie izquierdo y lo hizo caer pesadamente.

- Vamos, corran todos hacia ellas ! - gritó kai con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los demás se acercaron a toda prisa. Sakuno estaba perpleja al borde de un colapso.

- que rabia siento... - pensó mary parándose rápidamente.

Mary agarró un bote de basura y lo azotó contra ellos y sin darles tiempo agarró otro y se lo estrelló a uno en la cabeza el cual cayó inconciente.

Sakuno la cual había mantenido los ojos puestos en los chicos ahora miraba a mary que se había lanzado totalmente contra uno de ellos.

-..Que..Que es esto? - musito sakuno aun en el suelo con una mano en el pecho.

La pelea estaba subiendo de nivel conforme pasaban los minutos. Mary incluso había agarrado la raqueta de sakuno y la usaba para golpear hábilmente a 3 de los tipos que la estaban entreteniendo bastante.

- ( pone la cabeza de la raqueta contre el cuello de el con fuerza) maldito infeliz te voy a sacar las amígdalas.. - dijo mary sonriendo macabramente mientras que su presa estaba con los ojos desorbitados.

Se estaba quedando sin aire con esa chica encima suyo. Mary iba a enterrarle la cabeza de la raqueta en el cuello cuando la voz de kai la detuvo.

- Yo que tu no hago eso - dijo - mira hacia acá.

Mary giro el rostro rápidamente y vio a dos de los tipos que tenían a sakuno agarrada por el cuello alzada en el aire.

- capitán, esta niña es muy tierna, que hacemos con ella? - pregunto el que la tenía agarrada por el cuello.

Unas finas lágrimas bajaron por el delicado rostro de sakuno ya que no podía respirar. El otro que estaba al lado del sujeto que sujetaba a sakuno puso una mano en el tobillo de ella.

- que hacemos capitán? - preguntó el sujeto subiendo la mano por la pierna de sakuno la cual abrió los ojos de par en par.

- no lo se, su amiga es la que puede decidir un poco sobre el futuro de la pequeña -dijo kai viendo a mary la cual se había parado de encima del sujeto.

-...jm... ( Se afloja la corbata) yo creo que ustedes no saben con quien están tratando.. - dijo mary con cierta arrogancia - je... (Sonríe achicando los ojos)...

Kai alzo una ceja y miro a sus otros 3 amigos que empezaban a pararse. Un escalofrío lo invadió a el y a los dos sujetos que agarraban a sakuno.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Momoshiro y Kaoru parecían que iban en una maratón porque corrían a más no poder seguidos por eiji y ryoma.

- falta poco ! - grito momoshiro viendo de reojo a eiji el cual estaba en ese justo momento cerrando su celular

- maldición , no toma el teléfono ! - gritó eiji metiendo el artefacto en su bolsillo.

Corrieron unos 3 minutos más y llegaron a esa callejuela sucia y destartalada. En algunos 10 minutos todo sería oscuridad allí.

Los ojos de los 4 chicos se abrieron a más no poder. Uno de los chicos estaba arrodillado en el suelo siendo agarrado por el cuello de su ropa por mary la cual tenía un gran trozo de vidrio en la mano y contra el cuello del chico en cuestion. Estaba un poco desaliñada y con los labios ligeramente abiertos. El vidrio había cortado su mano y por esta bajaba mucha sangre.

Kaoru miro lo demás sin darle mucha importancia a eso y vio que tenían a sakuno en proceso de amarrarla con unas sogas dos tipos que estaban al fondo mal heridos.

- Mary ! - grito eiji haciéndose paso entre momoshiro y kaoru - No lo hagas ! - gritó con el seño fruncido.

- que diablos?¡ acaso pretende matarlo? - pregunto ryoma con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nadie se movió. El rostro de mary estaba cubierto por parte de su cabellera negra pero se pudo distinguir el momento en el que sus ojos miraron a eiji fijamente. El trozo de cristal estaba punzando el la piel del sujeto el cual estaba muerto de miedo.

- mary, suéltalo ! ya estamos aquí - dijo eiji con una gota fina de sudor bajando por su mejilla.

- ...( Guía sus ojos al sujeto) Puedes pregonar de hoy en adelante de que se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir... - musito mary soltando al sujeto el cual calló hacia atrás bruscamente.

Kai miro de reojo a momoshiro y los demás.

- Vamonos ! y llévense a la chica ! - gritó al tiempo que empezaba a correr.

Los tipos que tenían a sakuno amarrada y en el suelo la alzaron. Cuando momoshiro empezó a correr ya kaoru iba algunos 10 pasos mas adelante que el. Ambos chicos se lanzaron como balas contra ellos y allí empezó otra pelea. Ryoma agarró un trozo de metal que estaba al lado de su pie y camino con este en el hombro hacia la pelea.

- -.-U ahh.. Son unos... ( Golpea a un sujeto que venía detrás de el con el trozo de metal haciéndolo caer al suelo) son unos salvajes.. - musitó ryoma.

- mary.. ( Le quita el trozo de cristal de la mano) que pretendías? - pregunto eiji tomándole la mano - mira eso !

- Nos querían matar a ambas y no lo iba a permitir - dijo mary viéndolo.

- si pero tu sabes otra forma de evitar eso no apuntando con un cristal al cuello de uno de esos chicos ! - dijo eiji viéndola.

- (mete una mano en su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás) como si fuera la primera vez que ves mis manos embarradas de sangre eiji - dijo mary crudamente viéndolo de reojo.

La expresión del rostro de eiji se endureció. Kaoru se hizo paso hasta el fondo donde estaban dos tipos custodiando a sakuno.

- sshhh.. Quítense - musitó kaoru haciendo el rostro a ambos lados y logrando que su cuello tronase un poco al hacer dichos movimientos

Los sujeto corrieron contra el para golpearlo con raquetas, botes de basura y todo lo que estuviera por ahí.

- Eiji, un día me despertaré y tu no estarás - dijo mary mientras que ryoma que no estaba muy lejos de ella la escuchó. Recordó sus propias palabras. - esto es un ciclo para mi.

- que dices? yo no me iré a ninguna parte ! ( la toma de los brazos) no vuelvas a hacer eso mary ! tu no eres así y no te perdonare que sigas pensando eso de que nos iremos. Nadie se va a ir y yo tampoco.

- vamos eiji no seas estupido ! - le gritó mary viéndolo fijamente - nada es para siempre y yo lo se muy bien.

Mientras ambos discutían, momoshiro y kaoru habían acabado de patearles el trasero a los 6 tipos o 5 ya que había uno aun desmayado.

- diablos... (Mueve la muñeca de la mano derecha) ..Estos tipos no se cansaron.. - dijo momoshiro viendo a kaoru el cual estaba agachado soltando a sakuno la cual estaba en shock. - ( mira a ryoma) y tu? estas bien?

Un tipo empezó a pararse detrás de ryoma con el mismo trozo de vidrio que antes tenía mary.

- si, estoy bien, pero tengo hambre -.-U - dijo ryoma haciendo el brazo con fuerza hacia atrás y golpeando así con el tubo de metal al sujeto en el abdomen el cual cayó como una piedra al suelo. ( Mira de reojo a mary y a eiji)

- sabes mary? pensé que lo habías entendido. Pensé que se te había metido en la cabeza algo de lo que te he dicho pero veo que no. - dijo eiji a una mary que estaba recargada en una pared mirando a un lado.

- si no pones de tu parte y no te esfuerzas por hacer las cosas mejores y especial todo lo que dices de que un día nadie estará se hará realidad. Es así de sencillo.

Eiji empezó a caminar hacia donde los tipos que estaban en el suelo.

- o.o ( mira el suelo) y cual es el capitán de este equipo de tontos? - pregunto momoshiro mirando a todos los sujetos.

Sakuno que ya estaba en pie gracias a la ayuda de kaoru señaló a kai que estaba tirado entre un bote de basura.

- es ese tipo! - dijo sakuno apuntándole.

- shhh.. Bien, entonces es a ese al que tengo que desbaratar.. - dijo kaoru caminando hacia el.

- o.ó víbora sangrienta ! como dices algo así? ( levanta a un tipo que estaba frente a el en el suelo) no ves que son chicos? No son alienígenas ! si los golpeas mas pueden morir. Debes tratarlos con cuidado ! - dijo momoshiro azotando contra el suelo a pobre tipo que solo alcanzó a lanza un quejido - solo vamos donde el capitán ( camina hacia donde kai pisando a todos los tipos que estaban en el suelo y a su paso) y le preguntamos pacíficamente - dijo momoshiro ya frente a kai el cual los observaba con los ojos medio abiertos.

- son de la escuela tengoku - dijo mary viéndolos - dicen que se enfrentaran a ustedes en las invernales.

- shhh.. ( Agarra a kai por la ropa haciéndolo ponerse en pie) maldito bastardo…¿como te atreves a tocar a dos chicas he?¡ ( lo mira fijamente) me provoca matarte a golpes por infeliz - le gruñó kaoru.

- jejjejeje kaoru kaidoh, la serpiente. Que interesante. - dijo kai - solo jugaba con las niñas y pretendía llevarme a una de regalo (guía sus ojos a sakuno) las mas pequeñas siempre tienen todo a su favor.

Las pupilas de kaoru se dilataron y en dos segundos había mandado a kai volando contra unas bolsas negras del callejón. Sus compañeros que ya estaban en pie corrieron a socorrerlo.

- kaoru ! Te estoy diciendo que no mas violencia ! - grito momoshiro mientras agarraba un trozo de madera con muchas astillas - podemos hablar civilizadamente con estos muchachotes que querían aprovecharse de mary y sakuno. Que las golpearon y que querían raptarse a SAKUNO - dijo momoshiro haciendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras mientras que kaoru cada segundo se enfurecía mas.

- -.¬ es a propósito? - pregunto ryoma al lado de momoshiro.

- n-n te parece? - pregunto el mayor riendo un poco.

Kai y sus otros compañeros agarraron las pocas raquetas que quedaban y palos.

- traigan a tezuka y a los otros que los dejaremos hechos polvo antes de la competencia - dijo kai con un ojo morado.

- y si no los traemos? - pregunto eiji sacando su raqueta.

- O.o eiji por dios.. Pelearas con eso? - pregunto mary señalando la raqueta.

- ( la mira de reojo) tu me dijiste una ves que dependiendo de la utilidad que se le diera a un objeto es que se definirían los actos hechos con ellos. Así que...

- jijijij ( camina hacia ellos) yo también quiero - dijo mary siguiendo a eiji.

Sakuno se pegó detrás de kaoru viéndolo.

- joven kaidoh, ya quiero salir de aquí - dijo sakuno un poco perturbada.

- ( agarrando a kai por la cabeza) ... shhh.. -.- ( tira a kai a un lado donde es recibido por el puño de momoshiro) pues vamonos.

Momoshiro, ryoma y los otros se hicieron para atrás sin dejar de ver a los sujetos.

- salgamos de aquí - dijo ryoma caminando hacia donde habían entrado minutos antes.

Kai al verlos alejarse les gritó.

- a donde van ?¡ no hemos acabado ! - gritó.

Mary sacó unos paquetes de pelotas del bolso de ella el cual había recuperado con sus cosas.

- tengan ( les da pelotas a cada uno) el que los tumbe primero a todos se lleva un peluche n-n - dijo mary mientras los 4 chicos se preparaban con sus respectivas raquetas.

Los chicos de tengoku sufrieron los pelotazos en formas de serpientes, Los potentes pelotazos de momoshiro, el saque twist de ryoma y las pelotas zigzagueantes de kikumaru.

- o.- pobres... - musito sakuno mientras mary reía entre dientes.

- esos infelices no se imaginaban que en seigaku habían tantas bestias - dijo mary viendo a los chicos regresar.

- shhh.. ù.ú me pusieron de mal humor.. - gruñó kaoru mientras caminaba ya por la acerca con los demás.

- n-n ( abraza a kaoru por el cuello con fuerza) cualquiera se pone de mal humor si encuentra a unos tipos lastimando a la novia de uno no crees? - dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes.

- shhhh -.¬ si serás imbecil momoshiro - dijo kaoru empujándolo lejos de si.

- o.ò yo aun no comprendo como es que mary y sakuno tienen tanto arte de meterse en líos - dijo eiji viéndolas a ambas.

- u/ú .. _( mary y sakuno_)

- de sakuno ya lo sabía pero de mary no - dijo ryoma con ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

- ( mira de reojo a sakuno) crees que por que tienes todo ese cabello puedes intimidar a todo el mundo? - pregunto kaoru a lo que sakuno enrojeció de enojo - recuerda que tu reinado de cabello es solo en seigaku, fuera de ahí nadie le tiene miedo a todo ese cabello ni a las trenzas esas.

- o/ó usted es un insolente ! - le gritó sakuno a lo cual mary se alejo corriendo de ella.

- o.o !

- ( mete una mano en su bolsillo) y tu una bebé conflictiva. Recuerda que no todos somos como tu ex niñero ryoma que siempre andaba salvándote de toda cosa tonta que hacías - dijo kaoru a lo cual ryoma lo vio de reojo.

- al menos era amable no como usted ! engendro maligno ! - le gritó sakuno pateándole una pierna - ù.ú

Sakuno paso caminando a toda prisa dejando a kaoru atrás el cual se estaba retorciendo por el dolor de la patada que le había dado. Momoshiro y eiji estaban muertos de risa.

- maldita niña ! espera a que te quedes calva para que veas ! le pondré todo ese bollo de cabello a lía para que juegue ! - le gritó kaoru cojeando mientras trataba de alcanzarla. - pondré una tienda de bollos de cabellos para gatos !

- CALLESE ! - le gritaba sakuno desde adelante.

Así se pasaron todo el camino. Atrás, Mary iba caminando calmadamente mientras ryoma la veía de reojo. Ella pensaba como el y le preocupaba lo mismo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En el centro comercial ya inui y kawamura habían desaparecido y oishi estaba sentado en una banca en medio de fuji y tezuka que no se decían nada de nada. Oishi había intentado varias veces pararse para dejarlos solos pero tezuka, que estaba cruzado de brazos tenía 3 dedos agarrado de la ropa de oishi cosa de que si se quería parar el lo hala disimuladamente.

- he.. ( mira a tezuka) tezuka, quiero ir al baño, puedo ir? -.¬ - preguntó oishi viéndolo.

- ... iré contigo entonces - dijo tezuka con seriedad mirando al frente

- (se le acerca al oído susurrándole muy despacio) que diablos pretendes? estas loco?

- (le habla en voz baja) no, si estuviera loco te dejaría ir y me quedaría solo con ...( ve a Syuusuke) eso.. - musito tezuka mirando de nuevo al frente.

Oishi iba a decir algo más cuando Syuusuke visiblemente molesto, pero con su siempre agradable sonrisa, se paró.

- Syuichirou, si me salta encima debes de correr donde el policía mas cercano y traer ayuda - le murmuró entre dientes tezuka lo mas normal posible mientras Syuichirou lo miraba extrañado. Tanto miedo le tenía a Syuusuke?

Syuusuke dio unos pasos frente a ellos y luego los miro abriendo sus ojos un poco. Tezuka casi tembló cuando Syuusuke lo miró directamente y con seriedad. Algo le decía que ni oishi podría salvarlo. Syuusuke iba a decir algo cuando los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

- capitán, solo eran unos tipos de una escuela a los que tuvimos que golpear - dijo momoshiro parándose al lado de Syuusuke.

- Gracias a dios que llegaron... - dijo tezuka sin aguantarse el alivio y emoción que sentía de que interrumpieran lo que sea que Syuusuke iba a decir. Momoshiro se extraño y miro a los oishi el cual solo atinó a sonreír un poco.

- ya podemos irnos a ver la película? - pregunto ryoma bastante fatigado.

- creo que ryoma está ansioso por estar en la oscuridad del cine - dijo eiji riendo.

- ... (se pone pálido alejándose) ahora que lo has puesto así no quiero.. - dijo ryoma un poco perturbado.

Tezuka que iba a hablar miro a un lado a sakuno y a kaoru que estaban a cierta distancia de ellos discutiendo mientras las personas pasaban por su lado viéndolos.

- hem... no quiero parecer entrometido pero.. que es lo que les pasa a ellos? - preguntó tezuka.

- jajajaja ( le echa un brazo a tezuka por la cintura) tranquilo tezuka que sabemos que a ti también te gusta el chisme - dijo mary riendo entre dientes mientras tezuka la miraba de reojo fríamente.

- lo que pasa es que kaoru y la pequeña están pasando por la etapa de "nos odiamos" del enamoramiento - dijo momoshiro el cual miro a ryoma de reojo que se iba a sentar en otra banca - verdad ryoma?

- ... (frunce el seño mirando a un lado)

- o.o¿? (_todos_)

- u.ú (sakuno se acerca caminando con los brazos cruzados mientras detrás de ella viene kaoru cojeando y con una mano marcada en su mejilla)

- bien... ya que estamos todos.. - dijo tezuka parándose.

- no, - lo interrumpió oishi- kawamura e inui no han llegado.

- yo llamare a inui para que venga - dijo Syuusuke buscando su celular en un bolsillo.

- oh, no es necesario, ahí vienen - dijo mary posando una mano en el brazo de Syuusuke para que no sacara el celular.

Los chicos los miraron y se espantaron a un nivel indescriptible. Tezuka se sentó de golpe con una mano en la cara murmurando unas cosas casi inaudibles.

- (arregla sus lentes) vaya, regresaron de la misión con vida - dijo inui sonriendo pero se extraño ya que nadie lo miraba a el sino a kawamura.

- o.o que pasa? - preguntó kawamura extrañado.

- en el tiempo que tengo jugando tennis nunca me había encontrado con algo como esto.. - dijo tezuka parándose con la cabeza bastante agachada.

- n-nU tranquilo tezuka que a ti te puede pasar - dijo mary "apoyándolo"

- ¬¬ ! (_tezuka_)

- ( le tapa los ojos a sakuno) no puedes ver eso.. shh..- dijo kaoru.

- (sin moverse) u.ú ya se lo que es, me han dado clases de eso.

- ah si? por qué yo no me acuerdo de esas clases sakuno? - pregunto ryoma viéndola de reojo.

- -.¬ tranquilo ryoma que no tienes que recordarte de esas clases para saber que es. Solo tienes que acordarte de sucesos mas recientes como.. no se.. esta mañana.. o.. ANOCHE -.¬

- ( tambaleándose) empiezo a sentirme mal.. - musito ryoma caminando a un lado con la cara muy roja.

- niña pervertida...( le quita la mano de los ojos a sakuno) con razón eres tan...

- ( le patea disimuladamente el otro pie a kaoru dándose la vuelta) -.¬

- n-n _( Syuusuke_) Kawamura siempre es un buen ejemplo para todos no?

- Esta vez no ! - dijo oishi caminando hacia donde ambos - Chicos, como pudieron? por que? y aquí? Esas cosas no se hacen y si se hacen hay que tener precaución y fijarse como uno va a salir en público !

Inui y kawamura no entendían nada de nada.

- Kawamura, ( le pone ambas manos en los hombros) fue mucho? - pregunto eiji mirándolo seriamente.

- he? el que? - pregunto kawamura -

- que si tragaste mucho o.ò - pregunto eiji

- EIJI ! POR DIOS ! ( lo hala alejándolo de kawamura) como se te ocurre preguntar algo así?¡¡ - dijo mary viéndolo.

- pues si n-n y estaba muy bueno - dijo kawamura sonriendo.

Mary, al igual que los otros lo miraron directamente impactados.

- Syuichirou... ( lo hala disimuladamente) llama a medico que creo que me esta por dar un desmayo.. - dijo tezuka con seriedad.

- (traga en seco sin dejar de mirar a kawamura) ... mejor llamo al tuyo y al mío porque a mi también...

- perdón.. excúsame... que sabe bien? - pregunto mary poniéndose frente a kawamura el cual asintió felizmente. - mira kawamura, no se que piensas pero es que.. tienes algo...blanco en la esquina derecha de tus labios. - dijo mary tratando de respirar calmadamente.

- o.o si? ( se pasa un dedo por donde se le indica y mira luego el dedo) ah. jejejej es que siempre hago un desastre n-nU ( se mete el dedo a la boca chupando el mismo) - dijo kawamura.

Mary se quedo mirándolo sin valor para moverse.

- humm estaba muy bueno.. - dijo kawamura sacando el dedo de su boca.

- ...hem.. yo..este... ( mira a los lados) ryoma? - empezó a preguntar momoshiro para poner su mente a pensar en otra cosa.

Momoshiro pudo ver a ryoma correr directo a los baños con una mano en la boca. El shock, que se creía que no podía pasar a mayores, si pasó a las grandes ligas.

- n-n verdad que es muy bueno kawamura? a mi también me encanta es lo mejor del mundo ! - dijo eiji a lo que los chicos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ryoma que iba regresando del baño al oír eso tuvo que devolverse a más no poder.

- realmente era mío pero preferí dárselo a el para que se lo comiera y le gustó bastante - dijo inui para empeorar todo.

Tezuka se acercó a ambos viéndolos fijamente.

- de mañana en adelante ustedes dos estarán cada uno a 3 metros de distancia y si los veo juntos los echo del equipo ! - dijo tezuka siendo visto por Syuusuke el cual no tardo en defenderlos.

- tezuka eso no lo permitiré ! ellos no hacen nada que dañe el club de tennis - dijo Syuusuke viéndolo fijamente.

- shhh... si pero estamos sufriendo daños sicológicos... - dijo kaoru mirando a un lado.

- eiji... o.ò cuando fue que hiciste algo así? - pregunto mary.

- n-n desde siempre ! desde que era pequeño ! es que sabe muy bien. Es mas, hace un tiempo era adicto a ello ! - dijo eiji mientras tezuka se llevaba ambas manos a la cara.

Oishi se acercó a eiji despacio casi en estado de trauma.

- por que no me habías dicho? T-T por que?¡ - gritó un poco oishi posando amabas manos en los hombros de eiji

- o.ò de que hablas Syuichirou?

- desde pequeño te ...pusieron a semejante bajeza? dime quien fue ! o.ó

- estas cosas pasan muy a menudo pero no pensé tener que ver una en vivo y directo - dijo sakuno sentada en la banca.

Mary corrió donde tezuka agarrándolo por el cuello de la ropa.

- o.ó admítelo ! tú fuiste que lo enseñaste a hacer eso ! dilo ! - dijo mary meneando al pobre tezuka de un lado a otro.

- QUE?¡ yo nunca he probado eso ni si quiera ! ..por el amor a dios ni el mío he visto ! - gritó tezuka soltándose de ella.

- o.o quieres que te busquemos uno tezuka? - pregunto eiji mientras momoshiro miraba a ryoma nuevamente volver del baño.

- si, podemos darte uno ahora mismo - dijo kawamura mientras inui, extrañamente, sonreía y anotaba sin parar.

- que?¡ - gritaron a unísono Syuichirou y fuji viéndolos.

- si n-n y a ti mary seguro te gustaran tanto que querrás comerte el de todos. - dijo eiji sonriéndole a su amiga.

Los chicos luego de ese comentario abrieron los ojos y los labios mirando a mary la cual estaba más que en shock.

- no me lo imaginare.. no me lo imaginare... no me lo imaginare.. no me lo imaginare.. - se repetía tezuka caminando a un lado con los ojos cerrados.

- y para ti también sakuno que se que has pasado un día muy fuerte - dijo eiji sonriéndole a sakuno la cual abrió los ojos a mas no poder mirando a mary, a los chicos y a mary nuevamente

- en..entonces... las dos? - pregunto mary con los ojos idos mirando el suelo.

- iré por un rollo de papel... - dijo momoshiro el cual salio corriendo con una mano tapando su boca y nariz.

Sakuno y mary se miraron seriamente en un shock extremo mientras que Syuichirou y fuji pensaban quien sabe en que cosa. Momoshiro regresó con papel para su nariz y kaoru le quito el resto de papel que traía para darse primeros auxilios también. Kawamura y eiji se miraron extrañados.

- o.ó si que son mentirosos ! todos con esas caras y kawamura y yo sabemos que TODOS aman el mantecado ! o.ó a toda persona con dos dedos de frente le gusta el mantecado ! - dijo eiji señalándolos.

- es cierto - dijo kawamura asintiendo.

Los chicos los miraron.

- ...mantecado? - pregunto tezuka con los ojos un poco húmedos.

- si ! no es obvio que eso era lo que comía kawamura y por eso tenía restos de mantecado en la boca? - preguntó eiji señalando a kawamura que estaba a su lado. - es obvio ! o sea este es el centro comercial donde hacen los MEJORES mantecados !

- oh por dios.. - musito Syuichirou desplomándose en la banca con una mano en su ruborizada cara.

- vamos tezuka, de niño no te daban mantecado? - dijo eiji viendo a tezuka el cual estaba ligeramente despeinado sentado al lado de Syuichirou,

- si pero.. yo..yo pensé...yo... - musitaba

- y tu mary? estoy seguro que te gustarían mucho al igual que a sakuno n-n

Sakuno y mary se miraron con un poco mas de color en sus rostros.

- odio ser tan imaginativo... - musito ryoma mientras que fuji y kaoru asentían totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¬¬ que fue lo que pensaron? - pregunto eiji con las manos en la cintura.

- ( se le acerca) mira... pensamos que lo que tenía kawamura era... ( le susurra al oído mientras que eiji abre los ojos de par en par) entonces como tu dijiste que ya habías probado pues...pensamos que tu también. Entonces cuando dijiste que sakuno y yo también podíamos comer mucho pensamos que.. ( le susurra al oído mientras eiji abre aun mas los ojos con la boca abierta)

- no ! yo no pensé eso ! o/ó - dijo Syuichirou alzando un dedo.

- claro que si ! -.¬ - dijo mary señalándolo - lo mío y lo de sakuno si lo pensaste !

- o.o he? no entiendo . -dijo oishi.

- oishi, que cuando eiji dijo... lo referente a sakuno y a mary TODOS pensamos que se refería a que... ( le susurra algo al oído a oishi) entiendes? - dijo fuji sonriendo mientras oishi caía en depresión extrema.

- aparte eiji…- - dijo mary tomando aire - como invitaste a tezuka a ... uno, pensamos que tu.. ( le susurra algo al oído mientras eiji se retorcía con los ojos cerrados y tezuka miraba a un lado tomando aire) y también como dijiste que desde pequeño hacías eso pues pensamos que a ti.. ( le susurra al oído) o que tu ( le susurra de nuevo)

- momoshiro eres un depravado ! - dijo ryoma viendo como el mayor sacaba el trozo de papel de su nariz.

- no me fastidies ryoma que tu también ! - dijo momoshiro señalando el papel que tenía ryoma en la mano. - es mas, TODOS se imaginaron lo mismo con lo de mary y sakuno así que sean serios u.ú

- (inui escribiendo mientras saca con la otra mano el trozo de papel un poco ensangrentado de su nariz) ...

- ¬¬ son unos depravados TODOS ! - gritaron mary y sakuno viéndolos.

- n-n ( bota el papel en un zafacón) fue divertido, un sueño echo realidad - dijo fuji riendo.

- o.o podrían explicarme? - pregunto kawamura mientras tezuka le lanzaba una mirada acecina.

- Podríamos mejor IRNOS a ver la película? - preguntó tezuka tratando de verse lo mas sereno posible.

- ( alza un dedo hacia arriba) es en el 7mo piso del centro comercial - dijo mary mientras la observaban.

- ( se pone al lado de mary) subamos por el ascensor a...- empezó a decir sakuno.

- NO ! - Gritaron ryoma, tezuka y eiji al unísono interrumpiendo a sakuno

- …-.- algunos traumas no se olvidan he? - dijo mary empezando a subir por una escalera eléctrica seguida por sakuno.

- … -.- así parece - dijo la más pequeña mientras inui la seguía y así los demás también prosiguieron.

En el 5to piso que habían subido por la escalera eléctrica, mary vio por un espejo que tenía enfrente inmediatamente salía de la escalera, a ryoma que desde atrás la observaba fijamente. Sonrió un poco y dejo a los demás que se le adelantaran. Solo continuó su camino cuando ya ryoma estuvo a su lado que era el último.

- (Mira a mary de reojo) pasa algo? - pregunto ryoma volviendo sus ojos al frente.

- eso mismo me pregunto - respondió mary viéndolo.

Ryoma guardo silencio hasta que iban por la otra escalera eléctrica.

- Piensas como yo en algo. - dijo ryoma viéndola - yo también pienso que un día ya no estarán los que ahora me rodean. - dijo ryoma sin emotividad algunas que hiciera ver esas palabras como miedo a soledad ni mucho menos.

- (lo mira con desden) quien sabe ryoma... admito que puede ser que..solo pienso eso porque mas de una vez me ha pasado - dijo mary volviendo su vista al frente - admito que puede ser que tenga no se.. algún trauma con eso porque entiendo lo que me dice eiji a la perfección. Es totalmente razonable. Nadie se apartará de mí si yo no lo quiero. Pero me ha pasado. Me ha pasado que sin yo quererlo algunas cosas se me van.

Ryoma guardo silencio escuchándola como si se escuchara a si mismo. Inui que escuchaba un chiste malo de esos de momoshiro miro de reojo a ryoma y a su acompañante intrigado.

- ( se cruza de brazos caminando con ryoma a su lado) por eso trato de no encariñarme con la gente. Así cuando ya no estén no me dolerá mucho - dijo mary con crudeza mientras veía al chico de reojo. - y tu? que piensas?.

Ryoma siguió caminando en silencio con su rostro ligeramente relajado.

- pienso que es mejor guardar distancia con todos y centrarse en las cosas que se que no se irán y que es parte de mi día a día - dijo ryoma.

Ahora era mary la que sentía que hablaba consigo misma.

- pero somos dos imbeciles sin duda alguna… A pesar de eso pensamos en otros.- continuó ryoma sonriendo un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- sin duda - dijo mary mientras se detenían frente al cine y las películas que estaban en cartelera.

Los chicos se quedaron como unos niños pequeños, impresionados y boquiabiertos mirando hacia arriba las películas que estaban para escogerse.

- están de muerte. - dijo inui alzando una ceja.

- tranquilo inui, cualquier película que tomemos, tu no la veras - dijo momoshiro señalando con el pulgar detrás suyo a kawamura - y el tampoco. Así que el sufrimiento es todo para nosotros.

- (asiente) si, tienes razón - dijo sadaharu mirando de reojo a kawamura el cual le salieron algunas gotitas en la nuca.

Tezuka que examinaba las 8 películas en cuestión, miró a un lado y vio a su adorable amigo Syuusuke que estaba sonriendo ampliamente mirándolos a ellos en vez de a las películas. Tezuka miró rápidamente a un lado y caminó hacia donde oishi.

- ( hala un poco a oishi disimuladamente) no te separes de mi - le dijo tezuka casi entre dientes.

- O.o que? - musito oishi viendo al capitán.

- Syuusuke está tramando algo y siento que es otro atentado contra mi persona

- tezuka, te estas poniendo paranoico con Syuusuke.

- ( le gira el rostro a oishi para que vea a Syuusuke) dime si esa cara no es para ponerse paranoico.

- hem.. bueno si. Da miedo pero n-nU tu cálmate tezuka...Syuusuke no es malo y no te hará nada y menos en un cine.

- oishi, hable contigo de lo que pasó en el ascensor y aun así crees que no podría hacer algo en un cine? -.¬

- ...

- shhh... bueno, luego de ver las películas que están puestas aquí la mejor parece ser la que se llama "el cofre" - dijo kaoru sin mucha emoción.

- por dios ! miren la foto ! debe ser malísima ! - grito horrorizado eiji.

Los chicos alzaron el rostro y vieron la foto de la película. Era lo mas artístico e imaginativo del todos los tiempos. Leonardo da vinci estaría en vergüenza con semejante foto. La foto decía todo. Revelaba el secreto de la humanidad, del universo... era...era..

- es un estupido cofre solamente -.- - dijo ryoma señalando la foto de un cofre con un fondo rosado y unas letras blancas abajo que decían "el cofre" - ni si quiera dicen quienes son los actores ni nada de eso !

- ryoma, tu tampoco veras la película - dijo momoshiro riendo malvadamente a su lado.

- ( se aleja disimuladamente de momoshiro)...

- ( le da una palmada en el hombro a eiji) hey, que les pasa a esos dos? - pregunto mary viendo a ryoma que se alejaba "disimuladamente" y a momoshiro

- ni idea. Seguro andan con sus peleas extrañas. u.ú no quiero ver esa película de "el cofre" - dijo eiji cambiando de tema.

- humm.. ( señala otra película) y esta que les parece? - dijo sakuno señalando una imagen de una "ostra" con un fondo azul claro con 3 escasas burbujas.

- creo que este es el hermano de "el cofre" que quiso hacerle competencia - dijo ryoma señalando el asombroso y brillante titulo. "la ostra"

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mireeeeennnnnnn yo kero esta ! - dijo mary en forma chibi parada frente a una película con los ojos brillosos.

Los chicos se aglomeraron detrás de ella para ver de qué se trataba.

- es... muy sangrienta... - dijo tezuka viendo la foto de cabezas volando por los aires, muertos, sangre y todas esas cosas.

- n-n me gusta - dijo Syuusuke al lado de tezuka el cual al verlo se hizo un poco al lado contrario arreglando sus lentes.

- ;O; nooooooooooo ( se tapa los ojos) es demasiado para mi ! - decía eiji dando pequeños saltos.

- (_ chibi_) o.o eijisito... ( le hala un poco la ropa) es buena la película. Solo imagínate que es un cuento de hadas pero en su versión sádica y sangrienta o.o - dijo mary mientras eiji la mirada de reojo.

- ¬x¬ nu !

- ah.. disculpen pero.. n-nU por que no hacemos esto por votación? - pregunto sakuno mientras la observaban.

- (dejando su forma chibi) seh, sakuno tiene razón. será por votación - dijo mary viéndolos.

- por qué tenemos que hacer lo que ella diga? - pregunto kaoru señalando despectivamente a sakuno.

- o.ó porque OTROS no tienen el cerebro para dar otras ideas creativas y productivas joven kaidoh ! - dijo sakuno viéndolo fijamente.

- ( se gira viéndola) shhh.. o.ó espero no te estés refiriendo a mi.

Luego de arrancar par de hojas de la libreta de inui sin su consentimiento, todos escribieron la película que querían ver. Syuusuke leyó los votos y anuncio la "ganadora".

- ...he.. veremos las.. "las ostras" - dijo Syuusuke un poco impresionado el cual alzo sus ojos del papel que tenía en mano para ver a sus compañeros - es en serio?

- bueno.. así parece - dijo kawamura riendo un poco.

- n-n bueno no importa, yo tampoco la veré así que me da igual - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo.

Tezuka trago en seco mirando a oishi que estaba a su lado sonriéndole tranquilamente.

- bien, pásenme el dinero que iré a comprar las boletas - dijo eiji - y momoshiro me acompañará verdad momo? (mira hacia su lado derecho) momo? o.o

Eiji miro a todos lados buscando a momoshiro que hace unos segundos estaba a su lado.

- a donde se fue?¡ - pregunto eiji.

Los chicos empezaron a mirar a los lados hasta que lo alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos hablando con una chica y con un muchacho.

- haaaaaaa ! es tachibana ! - dijo mary con ambas manos puestas en sus mejillas.

- y la hermana - dijo ryoma entre dientes viendo como los 3 se acercaban.

- -.¬ que suerte tienes he mary? - le dijo eiji mientras ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- jijijijiiiji n-n (_mary_)

Tachibana y su hermanita se acercaron y saludaron a todos.

- tezuka, que gusto verte - dijo tachibana con la mano de tezuka tomada en un amistoso apretón de manos.

- digo lo mismo - dijo tezuka con una leve sonrisa viendo al chico - como va el equipo?

Ambos capitanes empezaron a hablar mientras mary estaba recolectando el dinero.

- bien, ya están todos - dijo mary viéndolos - ahora vengo, iré a comprar las..

- espera, toma, compra dos para mi y mi hermano por favor n-n - dijo ann pasándole el dinero.

Mary tomo el dinero un poco impresionada mirando de reojo a eiji, luego a momoshiro el cual sonreía mirando a ann y luego a ryoma el cual estaba con una ceja alzada y los ojos muy abiertos con seriedad.

- interesante... - musito inui anotando mientras kawamura lo observaba desde su lado derecho.

Ryoma se sentó en una banca cerrando los ojos con el seño un poco fruncido. Sakuno se fue donde el y se sentó a su lado.

- o.o estas enojado ryoma? - pregunto sakuno con las manos puestas en sus rodillas viéndolo.

- (abre un ojo viéndola) no. ( mira a un lado) quieres un ponta? ( se pone en pie) iré a comprar uno - dijo ryoma sonriéndole un poco.

Sakuno se quedo observándolo con los ojos un poco brillosos. Se puso en pie casi de un salto y tomó el brazo de ryoma.

- n-n si quiero - dijo empezando a caminar con el chico el cual dio un pequeño suspiro.

- ya volvemos - dijo ryoma a los muchachos los cuales no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Tachibana miró a ryoma y a sakuno alejarse y sonrió ampliamente para luego mirar a tezuka.

- veo que el chico estrella del equipo ya anda con pareja - dijo tachibana mientras los demás lo observaban

- no se que decirte realmente tachibana - dijo tezuka con una leve gota bajando por su mejilla - veras, este equipo que tengo TODOS los días me da mas sorpresas así que no se...

- shhhh démonos prisa - dijo kaoru caminando a un lado con una mano en el bolsillo.

- tranquilo viborita, estas un poco exaltado - dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes.

- hem.. yo iré a comprar las taquillas - dijo mary halando a eiji consigo.

Los demás siguieron hablando. Syuusuke estaba extrañamente casi acorralando a oishi contra una pared mientras "hablaban". Momoshiro y ann indiscutiblemente estaban coqueteando. De eso no había la menor duda.

- (entrega el dinero a la chica)...

- mary, siento mucho lo que te dije antes - dijo eiji observándola mientras ella pagaba.

- tranquilo eiji que no pasa nada. - dijo mary mirando al frente.

Eiji se quedó un rato mirándola.

- estoy aquí ( pone una mano sobre la de ella apretándola cuidadosamente)

- (lo mira)...sí.. I know... ( sonríe apretando su mano con la de el un poco) gracias.

- joven, les faltan 20 yenes - dijo la chica de la taquillería viendo a mary.

- o.o ! que? hemm( mira a eiji y luego a la chica) mire, espere un segundo, el ira por lo faltante si?

- si pero dense prisa que solo acepto esto porque no hay mas personas detrás de usted - dijo la joven viéndolos.

- (murmura) será porque seremos los únicos en ir a ver semejante cosa.. - dijo eiji alejándose rápidamente hacia afuera.

- n-nU ejejejejej...

Mary miró hacia atrás y vio por el cristal que los chicos miraban acusadoramente a momoshiro el cual reía nerviosamente meneando las manos enfrente suyo. Luego se vio a tezuka decir algo con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba hacia dentro. Mientras tezuka se acercaba una joven venía en sentido contrario frente a el ligeramente a su derecha. Mary frunció un poco el seño al ver a tezuka, ya a dos pasos de la chica no se hacía a un lado. Como era de esperarse ambos se chocaron un poco y se notaba sorpresa en los ojos de tezuka.

- lo siento señorita, no quise... - musito tezuka viendo a la joven.

- n/n tranquilo.. no es nada..

- ah... gracias.. disculpe... (le pasa por el lado con la mano ligeramente a un lado de su cabeza)

Tezuka llegó hasta donde mary y le dio el dinero faltante. Mary recibió todas las taquillas y luego salió de la fila agarrando un poco el brazo de tezuka.

- ( le quita los lentes) estas bien? - pregunto mary examinando los lentes.

- (se pasa una mano por los ojos) si.. solo que no la vi..

- veo que le aumentaron la graduación a tus lentes - dijo mary pasándoselos.

- ... (los toma)

Mary se quedó fijamente viéndolo.

- no me mires con cara de lastima, me molesta - dijo tezuka empezando a caminar.

- ( lo detiene por un brazo) no seas tonto. No te miro con lastima porque se que mejoraras. Solo que me preocupa que esto este avanzando tan rápido tezuka.

- tengo que comenzar el tratamiento pronto o sufriré daños irreversibles - dijo tezuka dando unos pasos hacia atrás viéndola.

- ( toma el rostro de el bajándolo un poco) tus ojos están un poco opacos. - dijo mary viéndolo fijamente cerca de su rostro - yo que tu y dejaría de leer y haces esfuerzos con la vista innecesarios.

- Lo se y ya no estoy leyendo horas extras ni nada de eso. - dijo tezuka viéndola.

- ( baja las manos de su rostro) quien mas lo sabe aparte de mi y lógicamente tu familia?

- Syuichirou

- cuando me lo dijiste anoche casi no podía creerte - dijo mary la cual alzó una mano a la cara de tezuka sin tocarla - no se por que te esta pasando esto pero es por algo tezuka. Todo tiene un porque y una solución (posa la mano completamente en su mejilla) y créeme, unos ojos tan preciosos como los tuyos no se apagaran así por así.

- no lo se pero.. ya veremos.. ( pone una mano sobre la de ella) estoy dejando en tus manos lo que te dije ayer por si pasa algo... de imprevisto - dijo tezuka viéndola a los ojos.

- u.ú (le da un leve golpe con la mano que tiene en su mejilla)

- auch ! ( se soba la mejilla con una mano)

- lo se y la verdad no me gusta pero lo haré - dijo mary empezando a caminar. - por cierto, vi lo que decía el papel.

Tezuka la siguió en silencio arreglando sus lentes.

- y que te parece?

- jumm...( ríe) es un buen reto para el próximo año creo - dijo mary saliendo de allí a donde estaban los chicos y entregándole las taquillas a todos.

Ryoma y sakuno regresaron con una sola lata de ponta. Los demas los miraron atentamente.

- ( le entrega la taquilla a ryoma) oigan, no iban a comprar dos ponta uno para cada uno? ( le da la otra a sakuno) - pregunto mary viéndolos.

- para que comprar dos si podemos comprar uno y compartirlo ambos? - dijo ryoma con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

Hubo una pequeña competencia de quien fue el primero en hacer una mueca extraña ante esa respuesta. Podría ser mary que optó por alzar una ceja viendo meticulosamente al pequeño. O podría ser momoshiro el cual empezó a pasarse una mano por el cuello mientras ladeaba el rostro al lado contrario con los labios un poco apretados. O también podría ser kaoru el cual aun con tanto tiempo de vida no sabía disimular y alzo ambas cejas con los ojos muy abiertos viendo a ryoma. O podría ser oishi el cual hizo una mueca de espanto pero... era por Syuusuke a si que ese no cuenta.

- ryoma o.ò no digas eso - dijo sakuno con sus dos manos en el brazo de ryoma - es que el se terminó el suyo y ahora está bebiendo del mío.

- (le pasa el ponta) ten, te deje un poco. - dijo ryoma con una rarísima sonrisa de niño bueno, dulce y agradable que asustó a mas de uno.

La misma sakuno estaba extrañada sin saber que decir.

- ( le quita el ponta de la mano a ryoma y se lo bebe) hummm delicioso. -.- vamos entrando al cine por favor - dijo mary dándole la espalda a sakuno y ryoma para luego empezar a caminar.

- dirás a comprar las palomitas, refrescos, nachos y dulces - dijo eiji con los ojos brillosos.

- jajajajaj xD eso - dijo momoshiro abrazándolo por el cuello.

Empezaron a caminar hacia dentro a donde comprarían toda la comida.

- (le toca el hombro a mary)

- (se gira) oh, tachibana, que pasa? - dijo mary con dos taquillas escondidas detrás de ella disimuladamente.

- jm...(sonríe un poco señalándola) es que no me has dado mi taquilla - dijo tachibana viéndola.

- o.o (fingiendo sorpresa) oh ! ( saca las dos taquillas de atrás de si) gracias a dios, me preguntaba de quien podría ser n-ñ - dijo mary riendo entre dientes mientras eiji la miraba.

- -.-U esa mary... que cuento tan viejo... - dijo eiji mientras los demás compraban sus cosas

- o.ò eiji, has visto la barra de chocolate que compre junto a la tuya? - preguntó oishi.

- oh, que bien, entonces esta es tuya ( saca dos barras de chocolate de su bolsillo) me preguntaba de quien era oishi n-n

- ¬¬ (mary mirando a eiji)

- jajajjajajaj mamushi ! que es eso?¡ - preguntó momoshiro señalando una lata de soda de dieta que tenía kaoru.

- u.ú no ves? es soda. shh...

- solo te llevaras esa cosa? xD

- (mira la palomitas extragrandes de momoshiro y el refresco también enorme) ...me imagino que eso es para ti y la niña verdad?

Todos luego de 5 minutos empezaron a entrar a la sala por fin. Tezuka estaba que no soltaba a oishi ni un segundo y el pobrecito eiji no sabía como es que iba a hacer para sentarse con oishi

- T-T y ahora como hago mary? - musitaba eiji viendo de reojo a mary. - ... Mary ! o.ó

- O.o ! ( deja de mirar a tachibana) que ¡¡¡?

- ( la hala con fuerza hacia si) u.ú podrías resolver mi problema?.

- hem.. bueno...hay una forma fácil para resolver esto obviamente - dijo mary como toda una sabia.

- o.o en serio? T-T dios mary.. eres tan inteligente. Siempre se te ocurre algo.

- claro n.- tu tranquilo. Siéntate por donde quieras que yo me encargo.

- gracias.

En la sala cuando entraron solo habían 15 personas. Los chicos se dispersaron no muy lejos unos de otros. Los primero en desaparecer que no se sabía ni siquiera si habían entrado eran kawamura e inui. Las luces estaban apagadas y estaban dando los anuncios previos a la película.

-( se sienta luego de tantear la silla con ambas manos) ahh... bien. Muchas gracias Syuichirou. Me has salvado de Syuusuke. - dijo tezuka mientras acomodaba del lado contrario a su acompañante el vaso de refresco.

Tezuka, cuando terminó de poner bien su refresco se dirigió a hablar con su amigo pero lo que se encontró fue al sonriente Syuusuke bebiendo su refresco y comiendo de su palomitas de maíz a su lado. Tezuka palideció a más no poder. Se sintió mareado y miró al otro lado que para su desgracia estaba vacío ya que donde el estaba sentado era el ultimo asiento de esa fila que estaba pegado a la pared.

- como diablos se deshizo de Syuichirou? - pensó tezuka mirando para todos lados en busca de algunos de sus compañeros cerca pero el mas cercano era Kaoru en el grupo de filas de la derecha que estaba sentado al lado de una anciana.

Tezuka volvió en si cuando vio que Syuusuke separó sus labios del refresco con sus ojos azules abiertos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo. No podía quedarse todo ese tiempo ahí sentado con el !

- ejem..( carraspea un poco) Syuusuke sabes cuanto dura la película? - pregunto tezuka sin verlo.

- n-n 3 horas con 10 minutos - dijo Syuusuke con mucha tranquilidad viéndolo.

- ... ( se pone en pie) con permiso Syuusuke, me acabo de acordar que debo hacer una llamada. - dijo tezuka viéndolo tratando de no verse mas asustado de la cuenta.

- n-n claro - dijo Syuusuke dándole espacio para que pasara.

Tezuka empezó a pasar enfrente de el. Era increíble ! se iba a librar de Syuusuke tan fácil. Pero lo pensó. Era DEMACIASO FACIL. Cuando ya pensó que estaba libre del territorio de Syuusuke, dio un paso y se tropezó con un pie de Syuusuke. Cayó al suelo en el espacio entre los asientos.

Tezuka se giró en el suelo poniéndose boca arriba viendo a Syuusuke.

- no es mucho tiempo tezuka - dijo Syuusuke poniendo el vaso de refresco en el porta vasos del asiento. - (crea una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro mientras se desliza hacia abajo donde esta tezuka despacio) tienes miedo tezuka?. (ríe macabramente mientras se le sienta encima)

Por otra parte estaba eiji con los ojos casi afuera mirando a su lado a oishi. Mary lo había conseguido !

- syuichirou, pensé que te sentarías con tezuka, como supiste que estaba aquí? - pregunto eiji viéndolo.

- pues iba a sentarme con tezuka pero mary me dijo que tu querías que yo viniera a sentarme contigo n-n

- ... ( mira a los lados en busca de mary) la mato.. - musito eiji con los ojos desorbitados - ...

- aparte.. n.ñ Syuusuke pues...

- hu? O.o ( mira a oishi) que Syuusuke que?

Cuando oishi iba a hablar se escuchó a tezuka gritar: syuichirou !

La última parte del grito fue ligeramente amortiguada. Oishi se llevó una mano a la cara.

- dios.. pobre tezuka.. -.- me va a matar cuando salgamos de aquí por haberlo dejado con Syuusuke

- o.o Syuusuke?

Por otra parte...

- ¬¬ maldito enano engreído. Con toda una sala para ti solo tuviste que venir a sentarte en esta fila? - pregunto mary viendo a su izquierda a ryoma que estaba acompañado al otro lado de sakuno. Mary tenía a su derecha a tachibana el cual miraba atentamente los anuncios publicitarios previos a la película.

- ¬¬ no me fastidies. Es que la película se ve mejor desde aquí u.ú

- como lo sabes si no ha empezado ? o.ó

- si no te gusta vete - dijo ryoma mirando a un lado.

- no puedo porque tachibana quiere estar aquí para ver a su hermana y a momoshiro que están dos filas más adelante -.-

- ...

- o0o OHHHHHHHH ! - gritó mary dando un salto y señalando a ryoma- tu ! tu es..estas ! tu..

- ( le tapa la boca a mary rápidamente mientras sakuno y tachibana los observan) si pero cállate por favor u/ú no es lo que parece - murmuraba ryoma mientras acercaba a mary hacia donde el para que lo escuchara. ( le quita la mano de la boca a mary)

- n-n vaya ryoma no sabía que también te gustaba ann - dijo en voz baja riendo un poco

- ...( alza una ceja viendo a mary) hem.. . si.. eso -.-

Por otra parte estaba kaoru con la anciana a su lado.

- Jovenshito.. - musito la anciana viéndolo mientras que kaoru giro su rostro hacia ella muy despacio. - podría pasarme mi dentadura que se me cayó?

- ...(traga en seco) .. claro...señora... - dijo kaoru agachándose muy a su pesar.

- n-n llámame abuelita muchachito guapo.. jijijijij - dijo la anciana picaramente.

- O.o !

La película empezó y...Por Dios ! hasta la música de ambientación era un horror !

Las 15 personas que antes estaban en la sala con ellos ya a la media hora se habían salido.

Mientras tanto.. a las dos horas tezuka estaba pasando por la parte mas incomoda de su vida. Tenía a Syuusuke encima con unas tijeras en mano.

- Syuusuke, podemos hablar como.. gente...( mira la tijeras clavadas en el suelo a poco centímetros de su rostro) como gente civilizada? - preguntó tezuka visiblemente nervioso.

- yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí tezuka - dijo Syuusuke con seriedad viéndolo fijamente - quiero que me digas por que me huyes.

- Syuusuke, no creo que una persona sana de juicio quiera estar cerca de otra que usa objetos filosos como tú estas haciendo ahora conmigo - dijo sinceramente tezuka mirando de reojo la tijera.

Syuusuke alzo la mano izquierda que era la que tenía libre y señalo el rostro de tezuka peligrosamente. El capitán estaba lo mas serio posible pero los nervios lo estaban matando.

- Syuusuke, no me das miedo si es lo que pretendes - dijo tezuka - veo que te has abandonado a la desesperación.

- prefiero eso a abandonarme a la cobardía como tu tezuka.

- ...

- siempre te quedas callado.

Syuusuke se quedó mirando con el seño fruncido un rato. Sentía tanta rabia. Quitó la tijera del suelo y se puso en pie ayudándose de los asientos vacíos. Tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera del cine. Tezuka miró a los lados. A donde se había ido? era EL quien estaba indignado y quien por ende debía irse. Se puso en pie despacio ya que si en la luz su visión no era buena en la oscuridad que menos. Caminó tanteando un poco hacia la salida la cual estaba, gracias a dios, cerca de donde ambos estaban.

Tezuka transitó por las afueras del cine de un lado a otro. Corrió a los dos baños de caballeros. Al que estaba a la derecha y al de la izquierda y Syuusuke no estaba. Salió del área del cine y camino por todo ese piso, buscando entre las tiendas que ya estaban por cerrar. Pasaban de las 8 de la noche. Corrió al piso de abajo por todo el lugar y nada. No era posible, pensó. En tan pocos segundos no podía estar tan lejos. Un señor que salía de una zapatería, al parecer el dueño, se quedó mirándolo recorrer por los alrededores con cierta preocupación. Se acercó a tezuka ajustando su abrigo.

- pasa algo muchacho? - pregunto con una voz muy madura el hombre que era un poco calvo.

- estoy buscando a mi amigo pero no lo veo - dijo tezuka respirando un poco mas calmadamente.

- como es tu amigo?.

- anda vestido como yo, con este uniforme. Tiene el cabello castaño, mas claro que el mío. Ojos azules y.. anda con unas tijeras en manos - dijo tezuka viendo al señor el cual abrió mucho los ojos.

- hem.. bueno jovencito no he visto a tu amigo pero si estabas en el cine, por qué no subiste a la "alta-mira"?

Tezuka lo miró extrañado. El hombre entendió que tezuka no sabía que era eso.

- es el ultimo piso de la plaza. Allí hay pequeñas mini tiendas, dos o tres, y un área abierta donde se puede mirar toda la ciudad. Hay pequeñas bancas para sentarse tranquilamente. Pero dudo que tu amigo allá ido ahí, es un poco peligroso porque no han cercado esa área. Cualquier lunático podría subirse por el borde y ...

El señor cuando iba a proseguir ya tezuka iba subiendo de a 3 escalones las escaleras eléctricas al piso del cine. Cuando llegó al piso del cine vio que no habían mas escaleras eléctricas, solo el ascensor proseguía al ultimo piso. Entro al primer ascensor que se abrió. Le dio al último número y este comenzó el ascenso.

- espero que Syuusuke no allá desarrollado tendencias al suicidio en los últimos meses - musito tezuka recargado de lado derecho del ascensor.

Tezuka pudo ver en el cilíndrico ascensor el panorama de el último nivel. La plataforma de vidrio del ascensor le permitía ver ese ultimo piso desde antes de salir. Cuando salió del ascensor vio que en el piso solo había una chica de algunos 23 años cerrando su mini negocio de pulseras, aretes y todos esos accesorios. Tenía un pequeño cubículo para ello en el centro de allí al aire libre. Tezuka caminó hacia donde ella.

- ha visto a un joven aquí?

- ( se pone su cartera al hombro) hace 5 minutos un chico castaño entro corriendo para acá y se fue por la derecha - dijo la mujer señalando a un lado - yo ya me voy. Tengan cuidado que hasta las 10 de la noche, que es cuando abre el bar, nadie está.

La mujer caminó hacia el ascensor mientras tezuka caminaba al lado que ella le había señalado.

Mientras en el cine...

Momoshiro y ann estaban atendiendo a todo menos a la película. Tenían ya 2 horas hablando en voz baja sin ver nada de la película.

- que buena coincidencia es haberte encontrado aquí momoshiro - dijo ann sonriéndole mientras veía a momoshiro.

- digo lo mismo ann y mas porque kamio no anda por aquí para hacer un escándalo publico (ríe un poco)

Ambos chicos iban a continuar hablando cuando unas palomitas de maíz les cayeron al cabello. Miraron al unísono hacia atrás y solo vieron unas filas mas arriba a mary hablando con tachibana y a ryoma y sakuno "viendo" la película calmadamente. Momoshiro frunció el seño viendo al más pequeño el cual ni loco lo miraba. Era obvio que se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

Momoshiro y ann volvieron a entablar conversación hasta que se estaban acercando demasiado mutuamente. Un grupo un poco más grande de palomitas de maíz les cayó encima y los hizo separarse bruscamente y mascullar algunas palabras descompuestas.

Luego de otros minutos momoshiro y ann ya estaban mas que cerca para darse un beso y antes de que sucediera TODA una funda de palomitas de maíz con todo y la bolsa en la que venían les cayeron encima y como si fuera poco un vaso con hielo.

- ( se pone en pie viendo a mary, ryoma, sakuno y tachibana) que diablos pretenden?¡¡¡ quien tiró ese vaso con hielo?¡¡ o.ó - pregunto momoshiro a lo que los demás rápidamente solo optaron por mirar a ryoma el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados levemente hundido en el asiento.

- ... -.-U se me cayó... - dijo ryoma casi entre dientes.

- o.ó se te cayó? tres filas mas para abajo de donde estas echizen?¡

- ... es que la gravedad aquí es diferente... - musito ryoma mirando a un lado.

- Aja y tu fuiste el infeliz que lanzo la palomitas de maíz también ? o.ó - pregunto momoshiro alzando un puño.

- no, ese fui yo...responsablemente - dijo tachibana viéndolo con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro - hay algún problema?

- ... he.. eje.. no.. jejjje.. n-n no como crees..?.. no.. (se sienta rápidamente) ..

Por otra parte estaban eiji y oishi. Oishi tenía toda la película hablando con eiji mientras que eiji solo lo observaba de lo más complaciente. Oishi le estaba hablando tan cerca y tan despacio que se sentía sumamente nervioso.

- este año ha sido muy bueno y productivo para mi - dijo oishi comiendo de la barra de chocolate

- ahh..( mirándolo a los ojos) si?.. - musito eiji casi sin saber de lo que le hablaba oishi.

- (asiente) no me quejo. Por cierto, pronto será tu cumpleaños (sonríe ampliamente) en tus cumpleaños te he regalado tantas cosas que no se que hacer para esta ocasión. Realmente estoy pensando en que si...

Oishi siguió hablando y riendo mientras eiji solo lo observaba. Se desanimó un poco al escuchar que en diciembre oishi se iría de viaje.

- ( mira a un lado) te vas? - pregunto eiji visiblemente desanimado.

- si pero es solo por las vacaciones navideñas, regresare en enero. La primera semana de enero. - dijo oishi viéndolo.

Eiji entre cerró los ojos suspirando. Luego miró a oishi seriamente el cual estaba mirando la "película" la cual estaba en una escena donde unas ostras bailaban !

- te voy a extrañar mucho - dijo eiji.

- (lo mira) n-n yo también, pero te prometo traerte algún obsequio y..

- no.. es ..es de verdad que te voy a extrañar mucho Syuichirou ! - dijo eiji con cierta desesperación por no hacerse entender bien por Syuichirou.

Quería que su amigo entendiera bien que era que lo extrañaba todo el tiempo. Cada segundo y que no quería separarse de el ni para irse a su casa !

Oishi se quedo observando a eiji meticulosamente. Que le pasaba a eiji?

- no te preocupes eiji. Mejor dime como es eso de que tú y fuji se embriagaron anoche n-nU

- OxO el papá de mary nos embriago y luego se fue adormir -.- tan despreocupado como la hija..

- jjejjejejjee sin duda.

Por otra parte kaoru estaba casi durmiéndose. Lo único que lo entretenía eran las palomitas de maíz y el refresco medio aguado que tenía a su lado. Estaba en la fila totalmente solo viendo a esas horribles ostras.

Se dobló en el asiento con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados mientras comía.

- Hubiera sabido algo así y me hubiera ido a casa - pensó kaoru un poco molesto.

No estaba haciendo nada ahí. Estaba totalmente solo. Terminó las palomitas de maíz y el refresco.

- me largo de aquí - musito mientras se ponía en pie.

Tomó sus cosas y camino por la fila hasta salir de ella. Dio un vistazo a la sala y vio a momoshiro y ann, a eiji, miro a donde ryoma y vio a sakuno, a mary y a tachibana. Se preguntó donde estaban tezuka y fuji. Eran los únicos que faltaban. Si, eran los únicos ya que algo le decía que los sujetos que estaban al fondo de la sala, en la parte más oscura eran inui y kawamura. No quiso asegurarse así que no se molestó en mirar para allá. Sus ojos se volvieron a donde tachibana y los otros. Se quedó viendo a sakuno quien lo observaba fijamente. Dio unos pasos sin dejar de verla hasta que ella le hizo un movimiento con una mano preguntándole a donde iba. El hizo movimientos con ambas manos hacia adelante dando a entender que se iba. Ryoma miro a sakuno y luego a la serpiente. Kaoru miro a ryoma un poco molesto para luego irse.

- ahh.. esa niña no se respeta. Mira que seguir detrás de ryoma a estas alturas.. - musito kaoru mientras caminaba fuera del recinto del cine.

Kaoru bajó por las escaleras eléctricas al piso de abajo mirando detenidamente el enorme centro comercial. Cuando estuvo en el otro piso, dio la vuelta y tomó la siguiente escalera hacia el otro piso.

- Joven kaidoh ! - le gritó desde la otra escalera de arriba sakuno la cual miraba hacia abajo.

Kaoru miró hacia arriba rápidamente y vio a sakuno que bajaba a toda prisa la otra escalera. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera se tropezó pero pudo balancearse y no cayó. Se quedo en el pie de la escalera esperando a que sakuno bajara.

Sakuno bajo corriendo la escalera ya para llegar hasta donde el y se tropezó también en el ultimo escalón pero ella si se cayó.

- .. (kaoru viéndola en el suelo) te gusta mucho estar ahí?...

- ¬¬

- (la ayuda a pararse) esta bien pero no me mires así - dijo kaoru luego de dar un suspiro.

Bajaron las escaleras restantes. Kaoru iba adelante y sakuno atrás, observándolo. Kaoru la miro de reojo fijamente.

- tu y ryoma tienen algo? - pregunto kaoru sin ninguna pista de vergüenza ante la pregunta. Más bien parecía una persona que exige una respuesta.

- (mira a un lado posando una mano en la banda de la escalera eléctrica) no - dijo sakuno.

Ambos bajaron de esa última escalera y salieron del centro comercial. Al hacerlo fueron golpeados por un aire bastante frío.

- (se pasa las manos por los brazos) me pregunto por que todos vinimos con uniforme de escuela si hoy no tomamos clases y solo salimos a jugar tennis - dijo kaoru viéndola de reojo. - es verdaderamente estupido.

- ahh.. ( se abraza el cuerpo) es mejor entrar a la escuela así. Además para que ensuciar ropa para ir a eso? - dijo sakuno viéndolo mientras titiritaba de frío.

- ( comienza a caminar) tienes razón. Buenas noches. - dijo kaoru mientras caminaba por el lado izquierdo.

Kaoru caminó por dos minutos y miro hacia atrás. Sakuno lo estaba siguiendo.

- ( se gira viéndola) he...que haces? - pregunto kaoru haciendo su cabello negro hacia atrás con una mano.

Sakuno miro a los lados avergonzada.

- he.. (lo observa de reojo con mucha pena) se va a su casa? - preguntó ella posando una mano detrás de su cuerpo mientras con la otra sostenía su bolso.

- no es obvio? - dijo kaoru odiosamente el cual luego de eso se volvió a girar y continuó caminando.

- ahh.. (suspira un poco deteniéndose)

Sakuno bajo el rostro desanimada con los ojos cerrados.

- u.u mejor me voy a casa.. - dijo en un susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar arrastrando los pies.

Caminó unos pasos por la acera. Un vehiculo que venía en dirección contraria por la calle iluminó su cuerpo por un momento hasta que paso por su lado.

- oye niña ! - le grito kaoru viéndola.

Sakuno se detuvo y se giró de inmediato.

- a donde vas? ( señala con su pulgar hacia atrás) vamos a cenar algo que luego de ver semejante película me dio hambre. - dijo kaoru seriamente viéndola.

Sakuno sonrió casi de inmediato de oreja a oreja.

- vas a venir? o que - dijo kaoru metiendo la mano con la que apuntaba hacia atrás en su bolsillo.

- o.o ! si ! si ! ( sale corriendo) n-n

Kaoru comenzó a caminar antes de que sakuno lo alcanzara. Escuchaba sus pasos cada vez mas cerca.

- n-n ahh.. ahh.. ya lo alcancé - dijo sakuno sonriendo ampliamente a su lado- que bueno que me ha pedido que comamos algo porque si tengo hambre y si quería pedirle lo mismo.

Kaoru guardó silencio mientras caminaba a la parada de autobús que estaba un poco llena.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Tezuka encontró a fuji sentado en el borde de esa alta plaza. El corazón casi se le sale al verlo ahí. Podía salir corriendo como un lunático, agarrar a Syuusuke rápidamente y quitarlo de ahí pero prefirió algo mas... calmado..y menos emotivo. Si algo fallaba y Syuusuke se tiraba de ahí pues había solución ! solo tenía que tirarse el mas atrás.

- Syuusuke, espero no estés pensando en el suicidio - dijo tezuka sin ocultar ni un poco lo que pensaba mientras se ponía detrás del joven el cual lo miró de reojo.

- nunca acabaría con mi vida por ti tezuka. No te quiero tanto así - dijo Syuusuke volviendo sus ojos azules al frente.

- creo que estoy tomando a mal eso que acabas de decir - dijo tezuka perturbado por decirle algo así.

Syuusuke se paró en ese borde con cuidado pero a tezuka le pareció que en cualquier momento podría caer por ahí. Vio a Syuusuke tambaleándose un poco con los dos pies puestos en el borde. y si el viento se agitaba? Syuusuke caería sin remedio hacia abajo.

- sabes que? - dijo Syuusuke viéndolo con los brazos abiertos a los lados - creo que si puedo optar por el suicidio (sonríe cerrando los ojos) adiós tezuka.

Tezuka abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver como Syuusuke había saltado hacia atrás. Lo vio en cámara lenta. Como iba bajando hasta que se perdió de su vista. La sangre del cuerpo se le detuvo junto al corazón y unos nudos se aglomeraron en su garganta.

- ...Syu..usuke - musito tezuka mientras se acercaba al borde donde segundos antes estaba fuji - no puede ser... no puede estar pasando.

Tezuka corrió hasta el borde y miró hacia abajo. Se traumatizó al extremo.

- sabes? lo pensé mejor y no quiero morir (ríe un poco)

- ...

Syuusuke estaba parado en un borde más amplio y grueso que el de arriba en donde se había quedado luego de su salto. El salto que casi le cuesta la vida a tezuka. Tezuka se quedo mirándolo. Ahora era el quien lo quería lanzar de ahí. El viento movía la cabellera de ambos con mucha fuerza. Syuusuke agarró una cuerda que estaba a su izquierda agarrada de un tubo de metal que estaba arriba donde se encontraba tezuka. Subió gracias a la cuerda y paso al otro lado del borde de donde se había lanzado mientras tezuka lo observaba.

- (limpia su ropa sonriendo) bien, quiero hacerte una pregunta y no te molestare mas tezuka - dijo Syuusuke viéndolo.

- ...

Tezuka guardó silencio observándolo.

- sientes algo por mi? - pregunto Syuusuke viéndolo seriamente.

Tezuka no le respondió. Se quedo algunos 30 segundos en silencio.

- ... No - dijo por fin, luego de mucho pensarlo. - No siento nada por ti - reafirmó.

- está bien. Entiendo. Me lo hubieras dicho antes y me ahorro muchas cosas. - dijo Syuusuke mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida - bueno, despídeme de los demás, me voy a casa. Buenas noches tezuka n-n nos vemos el lunes amigo.

Syuusuke se despidió con una mano de tezuka el cual lo miraba fijamente sin poderse creer sus propias palabras. El brillo de los edificios de alrededor le hacían ver con más claridad a Syuusuke mientras se alejaba.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- aaahhh ( se estira) fue horrible..- dijo mary ya fuera del cine.

- horrible es poco - dijo eiji mientras se estrujaba los ojos enrojecidos.

- mi trasero esta pidiendo masajes - dijo ryoma sobándose levemente con una mano sus pompas.

- n-n a mi me pareció buena - dijo ann alegremente.

- ja.. seguro que si - dijo mary viéndola con una sonrisa amplia.

- de que trato la película? - pregunto inui sonriéndoles mientras ellos lo miraban de reojo.

- ¬¬ sadaharu, protección al menor te llamara por estar desnutriendo a kawamura ! - dijo mary apuntándole con un dedo.

- yo no lo desnutro. Además, le doy a beber cosas para evitar eso - dijo sadaharu ajustando sus lentes.

- Yo me voy a casa, estoy cansado - dijo kawamura rascándose la nuca.

- oigan y el capitán? - preguntó momoshiro el cual miraba a los lados.

- o.o y sakuno ! y kaoru ! - grito mary también mirando a los lados.

- ;O; y Syuusuke ! - grito por ultimo oishi el cual tenía una cara de preocupación enorme.

- sakuno salió con kaoru y no ha vuelto - dijo ryoma el cual empezaba a alejarse - aquí se rompió una taza.

- nos vemos muchachos - dijo inui el cual tomó por la muñeca a kawamura y también se lo llevó.

Antes de que ryoma, inui y kawamura bajaran por las escaleras, tezuka apareció y estos 3 se detuvieron observándolo. Tezuka caminó hasta donde los chicos.

- alguien.. sacó mis cosas del cine? - pregunto tezuka viéndolos.

- he, si aquí tengo tu bolso - dijo oishi pasándoselo - fui a ver si estabas en tu asiento pero solo encontré tu bolso y...

- buenas noches - lo interrumpió tezuka el cual sin decir mas empezó a caminar hacia la escalera eléctrica.

Ryoma le hizo paso para que pasara. Luego, el lo siguió. Todos se despidieron.

- nos vemos ann, cuídate - dijo momoshiro a ann mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

- n-n adiós momo - dijo ann felizmente.

- mary, fue un placer verte nuevamente - dijo tachibana viéndola - crees que podamos salir otro día ambos?

Mary miro hacia atrás a eiji el cual estaba un poco impresionado. Luego miro a tachibana meneando la cabeza a los lados.

- no, yo creo que no Kippei - dijo mary sonriéndole un poco - descansa, pasaré un día de estos a visitarte a tu escuela.

- serás bien recibida. - dijo tachibana antes de retirarse.

Oishi, ann y tachibana partieron y solo quedaron momoshiro, mary y eiji. Los 3 caminaron hasta fuera del centro comercial. Una suave llovizna caía por la ciudad.

- supongo que entonces será hasta el lunes - dijo momoshiro sonriéndoles.

- trata de no mojarte mucho - le advirtió mary sonriéndole de igual manera.

- sí, cuídense.

Momoshiro se sacó la chaqueta y corrió con esta sobre su cabeza hasta la parada de autobuses. Mary y eiji caminaron sin más por la calle. 15 minutos después la lluvia cesó.

- entonces no hay boda, pudiste detenerla - dijo eiji viéndola.

- jajajaja hablas como si hubiera salvado al mundo de una bomba de tiempo o algo - alegó mary dando un suspiro rápido mientras caminaba.

- los días pasan tan rápido... ya estamos a 5 de noviembre... - musito eiji viendo las calles levemente mojadas y algunos carros que pasaban en ambas direcciones.

- si.. tienes razón...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- mioooooooooooooo (le quita la funda de galletas para luego salir corriendo)

-;O; haaaaaaaaaaa ! ( corre detrás de ella) ladrona ! eso es meeeeeeooooooooooo !

- jajajajajaja xDDDDD (se cae al suelo gracias a una piedra) T-T

- (le pasa corriendo por el lado llevándose la funda de galletas) n-n miaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss

- o.ó (se levanta lo mas rápido posible y corre detrás de el) detente fideo acrobático !

_En ese tiempo cualquier cosa era buena. No fue hace tanto pero se siente como una historia vieja y sin color en mi memoria. Recobré las ganas de divertirme con las cosas más simples del mundo. _

- (se queda mirando el cielo) las noches ya son mas calientes - dijo mary viendo a eiji de reojo el cual jugaba con una niña de cabello rosa.

- si, así parece. ( carga a la niña) quienes son los padres de esta chica? - pregunto eiji al tiempo que unas sombras desde atrás de el lo cubrían totalmente.

- n-n esos ! ( señala detrás de el)

- ( se gira y mira hacia arriba) aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! O.O !

- xDDDDD !

_Era interesante en la medida de lo posible. Pensé que era un entretenimiento pasajero como muchos otros. Siempre pasaba. Era normal. Aunque, pese a eso, siempre pensé que era peculiar conocer a un chico así cuya características principales eran comer dulces, hacer todo tipo de piruetas y locuras y que aparte jugara tennis. Si lo que yo quería era algo paranormal eso podría serlo. _

- buenas noches eiji - dijo mary subiendo la sabanas hasta arriba mientras eiji la observaba.

- iré mañana a verte - dijo eiji sonriéndole ampliamente.

- eso espero. ( le da un beso en la frente) es tarde, duérmete.

- si... (Entrecierra los ojos)... oye y..( los abre un poco y mira a los lados) ya se fue.. - musito al ver su habitación vacía.

_La noche siguiente, espere por eiji pero no llegó. Cuando ya iba a retirarme, lo que me encontré fue algo desagradable. Esas dos arpías venenosas siempre aparecían cuando era para esparcir su veneno._

- mary, que sorpresa querida - dijo una de las chicas - y tu amiguito? no vino hoy?

- jejeje ( se recarga de un árbol) crees que esto es una fiesta Lina? - pregunto mary viendo a la chica.

- no pero parece que tu si. Quien es ese pequeño niño? - pregunto la otra chica, idéntica a la que estaba enfrente de mary solo que con el pelo azul oscuro a diferencia de la otra que tenía el cabello morado.

- Lo encontré hace un mes en las cercanías ( las mira con desden) yo me voy, tengo sueño y ya esto esta tranquilo.

- bueno, veamos cuanto te dura este nuevo amiguito- dijo una de las gemelas.

- si, siempre es lo mismo. No entiendes que tu lugar es con nosotras? - dijo la otra viéndola.

- si he de pisar le infierno quiero ir sola, no acompañada chicas, pero gracias por la oferta - dijo mary alejándose.

_Me pasé semanas divagando entre una cosa y otra. _

- mary, te preocupa algo? - preguntó eiji viéndola.

- estoy indecisa... no se que hacer - dijo mary metiéndose una mano en el pelo.

- si te gusta la vida que llevas está bien, pero si no estas a gusto y te sientes cansada solo.. déjalo y comienza a llevar una vida normal y tranquila.

- eso he intentado pero..

- no lo has intentado realmente. n-n ( pone un dedo contra su nariz) solo has intentado a medias de una manera en la que se vea que la única salida es eso, pero, si cambias tus aditamentos, las cosas que siempre cargas contigo y aprendes a ignorar ciertos comentarios, podrás comenzar nuevas cosas.

- ( alza los ojos viéndolo) tenía un compañero hace unos años que tal vez me hubiera aconsejado bien pero ahora que no esta solo quiero dedicarme a dibujar, hacer música, pintar, estudiar y... todo lo demás. Mi tiempo para otras cosas ya paso. Ahora debo pensar más en mi propio futuro

- mientras tu compañero no está entonces yo te ayudare y me quedare contigo. n-n además te gustan tanto los dulces como a mi y eso es mucho decir.

- y nos gusta molestarnos mutuamente n-n

- y me gusta decirte mary ecchi n-n

- ¬¬ eso a mi no me gusta... pero.. sabes que me gusta?

- o.o

- ( le pellizca una mejilla)

- ;O; ahh !

- esa cara ! xDD ! ( lo señala)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ( se le sube encima abrazándola por el cuello) que haremos esta noche mary? - pregunto eiji sobre mary la cual lo sostenía.

- lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches eiji... ò.ó tratar de conquistar las dulcerías jajajajajaja

- xD ! shi ! o.o oye por cierto, oishi me dijo que se va en diciembre.

- ( camina mientras lo carga) si, y llegara el 2007 y tu sin decirle nada. Harás como esa película nueva donde los dos tipos luego de que ya tienen la familia y todo eso, que se vuelven a ver se siguen queriendo o una cosa así? -.¬

- pues, estuve pensando ( se baja de encima de ella) y creo que se lo diré el día de mi cumpleaños. o.o así no podrá decir nada malo.

- jjeje ay eiji. Primero, no creo que te vaya a decir nada malo, segundo, te advierto que posiblemente se sorprenderá.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la casa de eiji.

- que quieres decir? - pregunto eiji viéndola.

- bueno... oishi no creo que se imagine ni siquiera lo que sientes por el - dijo mary echando su cabello negro hacia atrás - así que no te...no se.. no te desilusiones si ves que se lo dices y la reacción de el no es muy...

- si lo se. ya me estoy preparando - dijo eiji sonriéndole - quieres entrar?

- (niega con la cabeza) no, quiero saber donde esta mi padre y yuuse al cual he estado llamando y no entra mi llamada.

- tal vez lo tiene pagado... o.o espera, son novios?

- u.ú (empieza a caminar) no

- -.- dios.. que terca... eres la que me da consejos? en serio?

- ù.ú tu y yo somos diferentes !

- la típica excusa - musito eiji mientras entraba en su casa.

Mary caminó hasta su casa. Entro rápidamente y buscó a su padre, recordó que lo había mandado a buscar a su madre. Busco a yuuse pero tampoco estaba. Tomó el teléfono y llamó al de su padre pero nadie lo tomó. Llamó al departamento de yuuse y tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

- carajo... ( cierra el teléfono poniéndolo en la fuente)

- señorita mary, pasa algo? - pregunto miko la cual entro la habitación de mary observándola.

- ( se saca la toalla de el cabello mojado) sabes donde esta mi padre? es que lo mande a buscar a mi mamá pero carai ! ni regresa ni contesta.

- a buscar a su madre? pues... luego de que usted se fue en la mañana el recibió una llamada de unos socios y se fue. Y sinceramente dudo que allá sido a buscar a su madre.

Mary abrió mucho sus ojos negros observándola. Algunas gotas de agua bajan por su piel morena.

- y yuuse? no sabes nada de el?

- (niega con la cabeza) se llevó todas sus cosas y pidió un taxi. Creo que iba para el aeropuerto.

- a llevar a al maniquí canadiense? - preguntó mary

- no, esa cosa se fue por otras vías...

Miko miro a un lado con una sonrisa sumamente macabra.

- o.o he.. bueno pero entonces para que iría al aeropuerto?

Miko guió sus ojos vacilantes a ella viéndola fijamente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- Buenas noches joven kaidoh, gracias por pagar la cena n-n - dijo sakuno frente a la puerta de su casa.

- de nada, tenía billetes de mas en mi billetera, tenía que gastarlos en algo -.- - dijo kaoru mirando a un lado.

Kaoru alzo la vista y miró que habían luces encendidas arriba.

- La entrenadora no se enoja por que llegues a esta hora?

- ( niega con la cabeza) si ando con alguno de ustedes no se enoja pero la verdad es que no le gusta que llegue tarde a casa. Pero como no hago esto muy a menudo me lo perdona - dijo sakuno observándolo.

- quieres que hable con ella?

- no, n-nU ( señala con un dedo hacia arriba) ahora mismo debe estar en la ventana de arriba observándonos. Luego cuando yo entre correrá escaleras abajo, se tirará al sofá y fingirá que duerme

- shhhh...

Sakuno bajo del dedo observando a kaoru. Casi podía verse de su tamaño debido a que estaba en el 3er escalón del portal de su casa.

- ( mete una mano en su bolsillo) Fuimos al cine, cenamos y te he traído a casa. ( frunce el seño girándose un poco) yo creo que...lamentablemente.. ( la mira un poco) muy a nuestro pesar ( mira de nuevo hacia la calle) devastadoramente irreparable en la escala de errores...

- ha sido una cita. - dijo sakuno viéndolo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Le molestaba.

- shhh... ( se pasa una mano por la cara) si, bueno podremos vivir con ello si nadie se entera - dijo kaoru mientras se daba la vuelta - buenas noches.

- adiós joven kaidoh, que descanse.

Sakuno se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa en silencio. Como lo había descrito antes, su abuela estaba en el sofá "durmiendo".

Sakuno empezó a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de su abuela la interrumpió.

- bueno, veras sakuno. Hubiera preferido que estuvieras saliendo con ryoma para molestar un poco a nanjiroh pero si estas saliendo con kaoru no me parece nada mal la opción - dijo su abuela con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

- -.- abuela...

- tranquila, no diré nada. Lo prometo.

- se que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de idea así que buenas noches.

- que descanses y sueñes con la serpiente.

- o/o abuela !

- jejejejejej que divertido...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- Syuusuke ! ( tira las caras sobre la mesa) dios perdí de nuevo hermano. - dijo sonriendo un poco su hermana con sus delicados dedos pintados de carmesí dentro de sus cabellos.

- n-n

- ( se para de la mesa) te noto muy feliz esta noche hermano y mas hábil que antes. Pensé habías perdido tu toque. ( se mete a la cocina) quieres otras de las mini- tortillas? - preguntó desde la cocina su hermana mientras Syuusuke barajaba las cartas en sus manos.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás sin dejar de barajar las cartas.

- claro. están deliciosas

Volvió sus ojos azules, sin dejar su sonrisa, al frente. Puso 4 carta boca abajo frente a el donde se sentaría su hermana y tomó 4 para el. Luego puso el mazo a un lado. Su hermana prosiguió hablando mientras se escuchaba notoriamente que ponía el microondas a hacer su labor posiblemente con las tortillas prometidas.

- Syuusuke, hermano precioso. Pensé por un momento que estabas enamorado. Que andabas un poco despistado pero ahora que veo tu regreso de entre las cenizas como un fenix veo que solo te tomaste un receso. - dijo su hermana a la cual Syuusuke escuchaba con atención mientras ideaba una estrategia en su mente de como poder ganarle la siguiente mano.

Syuusuke solo rió un poco sonoramente, cosa que su hermana escuchó bien. Luego de 3 minutos su hermana regreso con una bandeja de tortillas medianas, salsa, y más jugo de pera.

- hablaste con yuuta hoy cuando llegaste? Levanté el teléfono y creo haberte escuchado hablando con el - dijo su hermana viéndolo.

- ( asiente felizmente) así es. Tuve que disculparme por lo de ayer. n-n lo llamé cuando estaba... pues ya sabes y no quería preocuparlo.

- oh.. (recarga su rostro ladeado de su mano) y lo estaba?

- (asiente) jejejje si... a su manera. ( toma en su mano con dos dedos una de las tortillas pequeñas) vamos a seguir jugando.

- si y luego me permitirás leerte el futuro?

- dios.. me da tanto miedo..- dijo Syuusuke riendo un poco.

Su hermana estaba muy impresionada. El nuevo cambio de Syuusuke la tomó desprevenida. Volvió a ser como antes. Pero no se preocupó mucho. Las personas tienden a tomarse un break en la vida para luego regresar a ser como siempre son.

Mientras tanto, en st. Rudolph...

En las canchas de tennis, yuuta veía jugar y HABLAR como a un zombi a mizuki. El chico de cabello oscuro practicaba sus saques mientras el menor de los fuji solo lo veía.

- los tenemos yuuta. Claro que los tenemos. - decía mizuki riendo mientras lanzaba mas pelotas al otro lado de la cancha con su raqueta - Tengo mucha información de TODAS las escuelas que están a nuestro nivel porque tampoco me voy a desperdiciar en escuelitas donde el tennis es de kinder.

- ...

- o.ó y tengo mis 4 ojos puestos en seigaku.

- ( regresa en si) 4 ?

- ( se detiene poniendo dos dedos entre un mechón de su cabello cerca de su rostro) sí, recuerda lo que te dije que tengo 2 ojos extras para mis predicciones. -.ó

- ñ-ñ cierto...

- ò.ó tengo 4 libretas enciclopédicas LLENAS de información de seigaku ! JAJAJAJA sadaharu no podrá conmigo ni siquiera. !

- ( se pone en pie) ahora que lo pones así... no lo dudo - dijo yuuta mirando a mizuki como si estuviera frente a un lunático - en..en serio tienes 4 libretas enciclopédicas nada más de seigaku?

Mizuki se acercó a yuuta viéndolo fijamente. El chico se asustó bastante. Esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos de mizuki lo aterraban especialmente si estaba solo y de noche. Si moría a manos de mizuki su cadáver podría perderse en el olvido. Es mas, mizuki podría enterrarlo en la misma cancha sin que nadie lo supiera !

Yuuta por hacerse para atrás se cayó de espaldas detrás de la banca de descanso. La manera tan tonta en la que cayó hizo reír a mas no poder a mizuki.

- auch... ( se pasa la mano por su cabeza aun en el suelo) me dolió... ( abre un ojo viendo a mizuki agachado en el suelo sin aire riendo a más no poder).. o.ó

Yuuta se ruborizó a ver a mizuki riéndose así por su caída. Luego de unos minutos suspiro y sonrió un poco. Le gustaba mucho ver reír a mizuki así. Sentía que le devolvía en risa todo lo que el le había dado. Se quedó mirándolo sin pararse.

Mizuki luego de tomar aire y sentirse fuerte de nuevo, se puso en pie y extendió su mano a yuuta.

- ( toma su mano mirando a un lado) -/- gracias por reírte ( se pone en pie con ayuda de el)

- jm... (baja su mano) es solo que estas un poco... lejos. Escuché que hablaste con tu hermano hace unos minutos.

- O.O como lo sabes?

- mizuki todo lo sabe ( le guiña un ojo)

- ( se ruboriza mirando nuevamente a un lado) creo que en realidad solo tienes a muchos fisgones por los pasillos de st. rudolph. - dijo yuuta el cual se sentó en la banca seguido por mizuki.

La cancha estaba llena de pelotas por doquier. Se quedaron viendo la noche un rato.

- y como está Syuusuke? - preguntó mizuki viendo a yuuta el cual al escuchar esa pregunta cerró los ojos con indiferencia.

- como siempre. u.ú al menos fue más consolador que ayer cuando me llamó ebrio. -.-

- (sonríe ampliamente alzando un dedo) no te dejes engañar yuuta. ( se acerca mucho al rostro del chico)

- O/O he?

- o.ó es una trampa del enemigo ! (pica con su dedo la mejilla de yuuta)

- mizuki ! u/ú que tonterías estas diciendo?...

- jajajaja vamos a recoger este desorden...

Mizuki se puso en pie y caminó hacia las primeras pelotas que vio para recogerlas pero al mirar hacia atrás vio a yuuta parado mirando con el seño fruncido y preocupación hacia el cielo. Se giró para verlo.

- me llamó y hablamos mucho. Bueno.. el hablo mucho yo casi no le hable...pero si estoy seguro de algo, ya que por mis venas corre su sangre. - dijo yuuta el cual bajó los ojos viendo a mizuki. - algo le pasa a mi hermano y es serio.

Misuki lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Se quedaron así un rato.

Mientras en casa de Syuusuke...

- si que has regresado con fuerzas ! me has ganado de nuevo ! - dijo su hermana sonriendo - mejor probemos damas chinas porque creo que tengo mala suerte con esto !

- jejje está bien hermana n-n

Su hermana se paró de la mesa y caminó hasta un estante donde estaban las damas chinas. Miró de reojo a Syuusuke.

- Lo normal en ti, hermano, nunca es lo acertado - musito su hermana sonriendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de ryoma había tremendo escándalo.

- noooooooooooooo ! nooooooo ! nanako ! ryomaaaaaa ! ayúdenme ! quiere matar a mis muchachas ! - gritaba nanjiroh el cual corría detrás de la madre de ryoma que tenía todas sus revistas - T-T noooooo ! por dios no !

- n-n tío... por favor calma, no te las va a romper, solo las guardará. - decía nanako que lo veía correr alrededor de la casa y el templo detrás de su esposa.

- RYOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AYUDAME QUE NOS MATARAN A LAS NIÑAS ! T-T - gritaba nanjiroh como un desquiciado fuera de la casa.

Ryoma alzó los ojos de su tarea de matemáticas mirando hacia la ventana. Se paró y caminó hasta la ventana viendo a su madre correr y a su padre también por todos los alrededores de la casa. Ryoma observó como su padre se le lanzo encima a su mamá. Ambos empezaron a reír y luego se dieron un beso.

- -.- dios no... no puedo ver esto... ( se aparta rápidamente de la ventana hasta sentarse en la cama)

De entre las sabanas salió karupin maullando.

- con que aquí estabas karupin (lo carga al tiempo que escucha tocar su puerta)

Ryoma caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con nanako que traía el pantalón de la noche anterior y la camiseta.

- ( le entrega ambas prendas a ryoma) No sabía que habías lavado estas prendas ryoma. Me las hubieras dado a mí y te las hubiera puesto en la lavadora junto con otras cosas que lavé hoy. - dijo su prima sonriendo amablemente.

- he.. (mira a un lado con las ropas en mano) no.. es que.. era necesario que lo hiciera yo... - musitó ryoma un poco avergonzado.

- n-n entiendo, no te preocupes. De todas formas las puse luego en la lavadora con suavizarte y luego en la secadora así que esta como nueva

- gracias...

- n-n de nada. o.o quieres que te suba unas croquetas que hice?

Ryoma la miró y asintió. Nanako bajó casi saltando las escaleras felizmente.

- ( cierra la puerta) todos están muy contentos esta noche..(se rasca la cabeza).

Ryoma caminó hasta su cama depositando allí a su gato. Cuando se dirigió a guardar sus ropas, una tercera prenda cayó al suelo.

- O.O ! no...

Ryoma se quedó en shock mirando la chaqueta que la noche anterior tenía momoshiro. Como eso estaba entre su ropa? El no la lavó. Su corazón se aceleró tan de imprevisto que sintió su vista nublarse un poco.

- ryoma aquí te traje la...oh.. si, encontré eso cuando arreglaba tu habitación así que también la puse a lavar n-n - dijo nanako la cual había entrado con las croquetas prometidas de hace unos minutos.

Ryoma se giro con la cara toda roja. Era obvio que esa ropa no era de el ! que iba a decir!

- ( pone el plato con las croquetas sobre la mesita de noche) dásela a momoshiro. Para eso te llamó esta tarde seguramente - dijo nanako.

- he... pues...

- seguro por despistado te quedaste con ella en alguna de esas salidas que hacen - dijo nanako sonriendo- salen mucho, creo que se aprovechan de que están en el club de tennis para darse ciertos lujos n.-

Nanako salió de la habitación tranquilamente y cerró la puerta detrás de si. Ryoma suspiró aliviado con una mano en el pecho.

- creo que ella sola dio respuesta a todo -.- ( mira la chaqueta) es cierto... Siempre tenemos salidas extracurriculares... no lo había pensado.

Ryoma alzo un poco sus ojos de la chaqueta pensando en todas las veces que luego de las prácticas iba con momoshiro a comer algo, a pasear, o a retar a otros tennistas en canchas públicas. Siempre había algo extra que hacer que los requería a ambos incluso los sábados, a veces. Ryoma recapacitó. Luego de mirarlo por todas las formas habidas y por haber...

- ( pone la cara contra la chaqueta) prácticamente he tenido citas diarias con momoshiro - pensó ryoma.

Minutos mas tarde...

- o.o hey ¡ a donde vas muchacho? - preguntó nanjiroh viendo a ryoma cambiado poniéndose unos zapatos en la puerta.

- voy a devolverle algo a momoshiro, regreso en unos minutos.

- ryoma, no es tarde para ir a casa de tu amigo? es que es de noche y... - musitaba nanako preocupada.

- jajajajaja tenías que ser mujer. - dijo nanjiroh riendo - nanako, ryoma es un hombre y los hombres podemos salir a cualquier hora y no es nada. Podemos dormir fuera y todo eso.

- si no estas casado no? - se le escuchó decir a la madre de ryoma desde la cocina.

- he... ejem claro n-nU - musito nanjiroh viendo a ryoma

- regreso pronto ( se pone una gorra negra)

- si consigues unas amiguitas en casa de momoshiro te puedes quedar jajajjaaj - le gritó nanjiroh

- tío ! o.ó

Ryoma caminó un poco mas rápido de lo que lo haría normalmente. No había mucho transito pero la verdad es que ya era un poco tarde de la noche.

- en que diablos estas pensando ryoma? - pensó el chico muy perturbado por semejante tontería.

Llegó hasta la casa de momoshiro y lo que mas le molestó es que sin pensarlo mucho tocó el timbre. Se arrepintió casi de inmediato.

- no.. no puedo.. mis nervios no dan para esto.

Ryoma segundos después de haber tocado la puerta se mandó corriendo pero no iba muy lejos cuando escuchó la voz de momoshiro desde la parte de arriba de la casa.

- echizen ! veo que andas de maratonista ! - le grito momoshiro con una amplia sonrisa - (se recarga del marco de su ventana) vamos ryoma no hullas que esta no es la casa de la abuelita ni yo soy el lobo feroz - le gritó momoshiro riendo entre dientes provocadoramente.

A ryoma las palabras le cayeron como clavos. Se había detenido en seco justo en la misma posición en la que estaba mientras corría.

- que vergüenza.. ( se pasa la mano por la cara devolviéndose) -/-

Ryoma se paró frente a la puerta de momoshiro el cual le abrió de inmediato.

- que tal ryoma? n-n

- ... (le entrega la chaqueta) adiós -.- ( se da la vuelta)

- jajaj tan gracioso el niño ¬¬ pasa a tomar café y galletas ( lo abraza por el cuello y lo hala hacia adentro)

- noooooo ! - se le escuchó gritar a ryoma ante de que momoshiro con su pie cerrara la puerta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola a todos ¡ Bueno no pude ayer pero hoy si. Increíble, este capitulo en casi un día lo hice. Ando full de inspiración. Ya tengo adelantado un pedazo del próximo. Los que sean cardíacos pues vayas buscando pastillas. Las cosas subirán bastante de tono en todos los sentidos de la palabra.**

**Los adoro a todos n.n me alegra que les guste mucho el fic muchas gracias. Les mando billones de beshitos ¡**

**Att: eiji **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tocando Fondo**_

Era sábado. Si, el sábado. Día de descanso, relajación y, para algunos, de trabajo. Pero mas el sábado se caracterizaba por día de parranda, fiesta y diversión.

Tezuka y Syuichirou salían de un hospital en compañía de mary. Vaya diversión…

Tezuka tenía los ojos vendados totalmente. Subieron al carro negro que ya tezuka conocía de mary. Syuichirou ayudo a su amigo a entrar.

- esta todo listo? - pregunto mary ya cuando los dos estuvieron adentro.

- sí, - dijo Syuichirou desde atrás el cual puso su mano en el hombro de tezuka que estaba adelante. - te sientes bien?

- Desde que supe que tenía esta desgracia no me he sentido bien - dijo tezuka amargamente mientras se tanteaba la venda con una mano.

Mary se puso unos lentes oscuros luego de encender el vehiculo, luego comenzaron a alejarse del hospital.

- Siento mucho que te molestáramos tan temprano hoy sábado - dijo tezuka guiando su rostro al lado de mary.

- tranquilo. Solo son las 8:30 am -.- - musito mary entre dientes

Tezuka volvió el rostro al frente con cierta pena.

- ... (Sonríe un poco viéndolo) en broma tezuka. Igual me iba a levantar temprano. Se me han perdido dos personas y quiero saber donde están así que no es nada. - dijo mary posando la mano derecha sobre la pierna de tezuka.

- además tezuka, anímate que pasaras el día conmigo y en mi casa amigo - dijo Syuichirou sonriendo y con su mano aun en el hombro de tezuka.

- gracias.. a ambos. - musito tezuka.

- y, cuando te tienes que quitar la venda? (baja ambas manos del volante deteniéndose)

- En la tarde, a eso de las 3 o 6 de la tarde - dijo tezuka.

- no entiendo. Si te vas por que te ponen este tratamiento? - pregunto mary la cual recargó su codo del vidrio de su izquierda y luego el rostro de su mano.

- este tratamiento es para que los ojos de tezuka se limpien bien antes de lo otro. A parte ayuda a disminuir la esparción de ese insecto que tiene en los ojos - dijo Syuichirou sentándose hacia atrás con los ojos puestos en mary.

Mary alzo las cejas un poco.

- esa cosa le esta tratando de arropar la vista a tezuka entonces? - pregunto mary mientras empezaba a conducir de nuevo con una mano

- así es. - dijo tezuka despacio. - el lunes me dirán, por fin, para cuando es el viaje.

Mary dejo a los dos chicos en casa de Syuichirou.

- Mary muchas gracias por traernos - le dijo Syuichirou ya fuera del auto con tezuka.

- cuida bien al ciego - dijo mary viendo a tezuka el cual hizo una mueca de enojo inconfundible.

Mary se acercó riendo entre dientes hasta donde el. Le haló las mejillas graciosamente mientras Syuichirou abría la puerta de su casa.

- jajajaja cieguito ( le sigue halando las mejillas)

- ... mary, permíteme decir ahora que no puedo verte y que se que no podrás golpear o intentar hacerlo, que eres la persona mas surrealista que conozco. - dijo tezuka con seriedad y con un tono demasiado metódico para mary.

- tezuka y tu permíteme decirte, ahora que tu no puedes verme y yo si, que sería muy fácil violarte ( mira su reloj mientras tezuka traga saliva en seco) lastima que tengo cosas que hacer. No podré divertirme contigo cariño ( le da unas palmadas en las mejillas)

- jajaja mary no lo asustes ( toma del brazo a tezuka) vamos dentro - dijo Syuichirou

- no le tengo miedo - mintió tezuka mientras era guiado por Syuichirou.

Mary entró a su auto calmadamente y luego de ver que estaban dentro, prosiguió a su próximo lugar de visita no sin antes pararse a desayunar en algún lugar.

- -.- no he completado mis 486 pecados de los últimos dos meses como para tener que hacer ayuno religioso justamente hoy - musito mary mientras conducía.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de sakuno, a eso de las 9 de la mañana se escuchó un grito de la misma que dejo a los vecinos un poco asustados y a su abuela ni hablar.

- sakuno ! ( le tapa la boca) no te asustes.. no te lo dije antes porque me temí esta reacción de tu parte - dijo tomoka que estaba en la sala.

- Pero que es lo que está pasando? - pregunto sumire con un sombrero de chef, una espátula y un delantal rosado con blanco que decía "sumire" con grandes letras

Tomoka se quedo boquiabierta al ver a la entrenadora en algo así.

- ( se quita la mano de tomoka de la boca viendo a su abuela) abuela ! o.o tomoka y horio son novios ! - grito sakuno espantada señalando a su amiga que estaba a su lado totalmente roja.

- sakuno ! por favor no me avergüences ! o/o - decía tomoka halándola hacia si con su brazo que estaba alrededor del cuello de sakuno.

Sumire rió un poco viéndolas.

- jajaj vaya, que interesante. Bueno tomoka, eso está bien. ( se da la vuelta entrando a la cocina) sakuno es novia de kaoru y nadie dice nada - dijo sumire.

Los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron a mas no poder. Se miraron señalándose rápidamente.

- haaaaa ! o.o - gritó tomoka

- no es lo que crees ! o.o - le gritó sakuno casi al instante en que tomoka lanzó el grito.

- que no es lo que creo? y que es entonces? - pregunto tomoka casi con un paro cardíaco.

Sumire salio de la cocina con el desayuno de ambas.

- no tomoka, no es lo que crees. Solo salieron a una cita ayer pero no hubo beso por desgracia - dijo sumire que volvió a entrar en la cocina riendo malvadamente.

- ABUELA ! O/O - grito sakuno rápidamente totalmente ruborizada.

- POR DIOS ! tu y el joven kaidoh ! - grito tomoka totalmente impactada.

- te digo que no tomoka ! - dijo sakuno girándose hacia su amiga que la miraba como a una persona que salía con alguna cosa extraña y fuera de lo común.

- y yo digo que si - interrumpió nuevamente sumire entrando con los jugos de las chicas - vengan a desayunar, yo iré a llamar al padre de ryoma para que mande a su hijo a darles practica de tennis hoy.

Sumire subió las escaleras mientras tomoka, aun en shock, se sentaba a la mesa siendo vista por sakuno que hacía lo mismo.

- tomoka.. di..di algo por favor.. - le rogó sakuno al verla así.

- o.ó ( agarra a sakuno por los hombros) tienes muchas cosas que decirme sakuno Ryuuzaki ! - le grito tomoka viéndola a su lado.

- u/ú si realmente hay muchas muchas cosas que no sabes...

Sakuno empezó a hablar desde el día en que agredió a kaoru por el suceso en los vestidores que tuvo con ryoma, hasta la "cita" de la noche anterior la cual sakuno decía que era muy superficial y que no era necesario llamarla así.

Mientras, sumire hablaba con el padre de ryoma.

- Esta bien nanjiroh, no hay problema - dijo sumire colgando con desanimo

Se quedo dándole vueltas en su mano al teléfono.

- hummm.. ( mira a un lado hacia una libreta)...

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- ( cuelga el teléfono)

- que le dijiste ? - pregunto nanako viendo a su tío.

- pues que mas? que mi hijo no estaba aquí. Que se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo - dijo nanjiroh rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente. - igual es mejor así. Yo y su madre saldremos a comprarle un obsequio. quieres venir? - le pregunto a nanako la cual sonrió ampliamente.

- si !

- bien, ve prepárate, seguro comeremos fuera. - dijo nanjiroh el cual empezaba a subir las escaleras.

- o.o y si ryoma llama o viene?

- nada -.- no nos encontrará y punto.

- o.ó tío...

- ñam.. -.-U

Nanako imitó a nanjiroh y se fue a preparar también.

- ahh.. este día esta tan hermoso ! un poco frío pero calido a la vez. Se ve tan lindo ! - dijo nanako mirando por la ventana esa estupenda mañana y era la verdad.

Algo había en el ambiente. Un olor a limpio, a suavidad y una temperatura exquisita y un poco fría pero no en exceso como para cambiar planes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de momoshiro, el teléfono estaba sonando. Iba por el 3er repicar y al 4to, salió la contestadota: " Esta usted llamado a la familia takeshi. En estos momentos no nos encontramos disponibles, deje su mensaje después del tono y le devolveremos su llamado" decía la contestadota con la voz de momoshiro y luego el "biip" que seguía.

- Momoshiro, habla inui. (hace un pausa) te llamo para recordarte que el lunes el entrenamiento durará una hora mas tarde. Veremos un video del torneo invernal que sumire llevará así que no hagas planes para esas horas si? ( hace una pausa en la cual se escucha el timbre de la puerta) bien, debo irme, ya sabes momoshiro. Si te olvidas de esto te haré beber del nuevo jugo que conocerás el lunes. Y créeme... es extremadamente potente - se le escuchó decir a inui con una voz macabra esa ultima parte.

Luego de la notoria amenaza se escuchó como inui cerró y otro "biip" de la contestadota.

El teléfono estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama de momoshiro junto con la contestadota que marcaba un (3) en rojo lo que significaba que tenía, con el mensaje de inui, 3 mensajes nuevos.

- haaaa ! ayuda ! haaaaa ! - gritaba ryoma mirando hacia abajo espantado.

- ryoma, te pasaste toda la noche pidiendo ayuda y auxilio. Que no entiendes que nadie te va a escuchar? - pregunto momoshiro que estaba frente a el a una distancia muy corta sobre la cama.

Ryoma se había en poca palabras acurrucado en la parte superior de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos viendo a momoshiro que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

- que nadie vive en este vecindario ¡¡¡ ? ALGUIEN TIENE QUE ESCUCHARMEEEEEEEEEEE ! - grito ryoma con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras agarraba con ambas manos la sabana contra si.

- te haría sentir mejor si te digo que mate a todos los vecinos para que no te escucharan n-nU ?( agarra ambos pies de ryoma y lo hala con fuerza hacia adelante hasta acostarlo bruscamente sobre la cama.

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! - gritó ryoma al momento en que fue halado por momoshiro.

- no entiendo como le queda voz aun para gritar - pensó momoshiro mientras se metía desde la parte de abajo entre las sabanas.

Los ojos de ryoma se abrieron a mas no poder al ver como momoshiro se metía por las sabanas desde abajo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja que es movida por el viento. Estaba con el pelo muy mojado y el rostro levemente grasiento.

- momoshiro... te lo suplico... por favor no lo hagas. No por favor - le suplicaba totalmente aterrorizado ryoma a momoshiro con los ojos un poco desorbitados.

Ryoma pegó un salto descomunal junto a un grito cuando sintió la lengua de momoshiro pasar por su entre pierna. Posiblemente si no hubiera sido por el brazo izquierdo de momoshiro que hacía presión en el abdomen de ryoma, el chico hubiera volado al techo. Momoshiro se detuvo mientras el cuerpo de ryoma sufría todos los espasmos por los cuales podía pasar.

- vaya ryoma, aun tienes fuerza para saltar. Te juro que estoy impresionado. Todo esto me ha ayudado a ver la enorme resistencia física que tienes amigo. Si me hubiera imaginado esto antes le hubiera dicho a los chicos que hicieran estos métodos para probar si tenias buena resistencia para ser titular en el equipo. - dijo momoshiro desde adentro de las sabanas donde ryoma no lo podía ver.

Ryoma se quedó jadeando y pensando cuantas veces le había echo lo mismo. 4? 6 veces? cuanto? No lo sabía. Solo dormía una hora o dos tal vez y al despertarse momoshiro nuevamente se le lanzaba encima. No había tenido paz desde la noche anterior. El que estaba sorprendido por la resistencia física de momoshiro era ryoma.

Ryoma se tranquilizó un poco al ver que momoshiro no se movía y que nada estaba pasado por su entre pierna. Miró a los lados. Se había cansado? tal vez ya lo iba a dejar en paz. Ryoma iba a decir algo cuando sintió como su miembro iba siendo apretado y encerrado en una cavidad húmeda y caliente.

- (se sienta de golpe en la cama) momoshiroooooooooooooooo ! - se le escuchó gritar a ryoma con desesperación mientras su adorable amigo se ocupaba de sus partes intimas que ya no eran intimas porque ya la había visto alguien ajeno a ello.

- (aparta los labios un poco de la entrepierna de ryoma ) sabes? me entretienes mucho ryoma. - dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes mientras masajeaba con una mano el miembro de su amigo.

- me viste cara de juguete?¡¡ ( pone la mano derecha sobre la sabanas agarrando la muñeca de momoshiro) suéltalo !

- nop

- como que no ! debes soltarlo !

- ryoma, esto ya parece una repetición. Podrías por una vez en tu vida calmarte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo en paz? tengo mas cosas que hacerte sabes? - dijo momoshiro con seriedad como si hubiera sido interrumpido de un trabajo sumamente importante.

- ... ( le suelta la mano) dime por que me haces esto? es por venganza? es por que me detestas tanto?.

- detestarte? no ryoma ! si eres adorable ¡ solo que un poco molesto - dijo momoshiro.

Luego de decirle esto, volvió a meter a su boca el miembro de ryoma que estaba enrojecido totalmente, duro y palpitante. Lo chupó, lamió y...hizo todo lo que haría con una comida solo que teniendo la precaución y recordando que "eso" no era una comida. De lo demás, todo perfecto.

Ryoma permaneció sentado apoyándose de la mano izquierda que tenía posada a un lado de si. Tuvo que ser fuerte. Lo bueno, pensó, es que ya estaba adquiriendo cierta fortaleza ante lo que le hacía momoshiro. Ya no se desmoronaba totalmente como antes que se hacía un desastre total y hasta perdía el conocimiento.

- ahhh...ahh...(se lleva una mano al cabello) no..me siento bien.. - musito ryoma entre gemidos entrecortados.

- siempre dices lo mismo

Momoshiro subió por el cuerpo de ryoma y lo hizo acostarse bruscamente. Como en las ocasiones anteriores, momoshiro llevaba su torso desnudo y un pantalón corto. Ryoma se sentía sumamente molesto debido a esto. Y es que momoshiro obviamente quería dar a entender a todas luces que ryoma era su única y principal victima en todo eso.

Momoshiro se dedicó a besar el cuerpo de ryoma mientras se movía un poco sobre el chico que cada vez se veía mas rojo y con menos aire.

- ryoma, me ahorrarías todo esto si dijeras la verdad - le susurró al oído momentos antes de volver a besar el cuello de el.

- ahh...ah...( abre un ojo levemente viéndolo) que..ah...que quieres..que te di-ga...? - preguntó entrecortadamente ryoma

- (aparta el rostro de su cuello y alza un dedo cerca del rostro de ryoma) solo tienes que admitir que me quieres ryoma

- eso ahora mismo... esta en "veremos" momoshiro.

Momoshiro hundió el rostro al lado de la cabeza del chico mientras le acariciaba todo su cuerpo y lo besaba. Le susurró algunas cosas al oído mientras ryoma se debatía fuertemente entre si ceder o no ceder. Ya lo había hecho antes muchas muchas muchas veces y el resultado era el mismo. Era como aquella frase matemática: "el orden de los factores no altera el producto". Así estaba su situación. No importaban como se dieran las cosas, el final era el mismo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

- (toca a la puerta con el reverso de la mano) ...

Mary estaba frente a la puerta de un departamento al que tenía un rato tocando sin respuesta alguna

- (toca con mas fuerza) será que de verdad no hay nadie?... - musito mary sacándose las gafas negras. - ( las cuelga de su pecho donde esta la cruz de plata también)

Mary se recargó de la puerta que antes tocaba mirando el suelo. Cerró los ojos cansadamente por un rato mientras pensaba. Comenzó a deslizarse contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho. Agachó el rostro recargándolo de sus rodillas mientras pensaba en algunas cosas.

- Mis prioridades están bastante volubles últimamente así como mi preocupación - pensó mientras descansaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas - Primero sentía una responsabilidad con eiji y ahora aparte de eso siento otra gran responsabilidad con tezuka.

Pensó en el suceso de tezuka la noche anterior cuando se tropezó con la chica. Su problema de la vista estaba aumentando con una rapidez que la espantaba.

- si yo me siento así de asustada con esto no me imagino como se ha de sentir tezuka. - pensó mientras abría un poco los ojos.

Tezuka en la medida de lo posible era guapo a su parecer, a parte de ser el clásico tipo guapo y reservado era inteligente. Dos excelentes cualidades juntas.

- ( alza el rostro apoyándolo de una mano) ja.. se parece tanto a el... - musito mary sonriendo.

Pasaron 30 minutos y ella seguía allí. El ascensor se abrió y al hacerlo mary se puso en pie y corrió hasta el pero solo había un hombre con ropa deportiva.

- n-ñU lo siento.. le di al numero equivocado - dijo el sujeto apenado - va a subir?

Mary negó con la cabeza. El ascensor se volvió a cerrar y continuó su ascenso. Mary, minutos mas tarde luego de recapacitar estaba escribiendo contra la puerta del departamento en una hojita pequeña azul clara. Luego de terminar, la dobló y la metió por debajo de la puerta.

- bueno si llega mas tarde al menos verá la nota - musitó mary metiendo el lapicero dentro de su cartera.

Mary iba a retirarse por el ascensor cuando una anciana abrió la puerta de enfrente con la cadenita de seguridad puesta. Mary se quedo observándola.

- buscas al chico de enfrente? - preguntó la anciana.

- sí - dijo mary acercándose un poco a la puerta de la anciana.

Ella cerró la puerta, quitó la cadenita y la abrió por completo. Tenía unos enormes lentes y el cabello muy blanco.

- oh... mi nombre es riza - dijo la anciana que salía con un grupo de cartas y sobres un poco grandes en sus manos - yuuse me dejó muchas cosas. Eres alguna cobradora o debía entregarte algo?

- he.. no.. solo vine a visitarlo pero veo que salió mas temprano - dijo mary viéndola con cierta angustia. La miraba como si quisiera creer que solo había salido mas temprano.

- ( niega con la cabeza lentamente) no, el se fue ayer. - dijo la anciana con una voz pulcra - ( mira los sobres en su mano) me dejo cartas para algunas personas y muchas cosas. Me dijo que posiblemente regresaría el Martes pero que si no regresaba el martes entonces era que no regresaría. Me dejó todo esto y yo de favor lo tomé.

Mary se quedo viéndola fijamente.

- podría revisar si hay algo para mi?

- sí hija, dime tu nombre - preguntó la anciana mientras veía los sobres

- Mary.

La anciana revisó con una paciencia que lo que hacía era desesperar a mary.

- no, no hay nada para ti. ( la observaba abrazando contra si los sobres) es raro que no te dijera linda muchacha - dijo la anciana sonriendo ampliamente.

- ...(mira a un lado echando su cabello hacia atrás) señora…tiene algo que sea fino y largo? ( se gira señalando hacia la puerta de yuuse) es que acabo de cometer la ridiculez de meter una pequeña nota para yuuse que no hubiera hecho si sabría que no regresaría - dijo mary sonriendo con cierta ironía mientras la anciana la miraba fijamente.

- Tendrá que venir al menos a buscar sus cosas si se va a quedar

Mary, ya en el auto volvió a casa. Desde que llegó se encerró en el salón en el que hacía sus labores artísticas. Se puso a hacer un collage con sumo cuidado, luego a pintar con tinta china en estilo de contraste, entre otras cosas. Miko la observaba desde la puerta mientras ella hacía lo suyo con los audífonos puestos.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y momoshiro no dejaba en paz a ryoma aun. El chico estaba sufriendo los espasmos mas fuertes de su vida. Para la suerte de momoshiro, ryoma al menos había dejado de pedir ayuda. Ryoma, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba ya había meditado bastante la situación, su situación. Sus opciones se redujeron bastante pero pudo llegar a algo que consolaba su alma un poco.

Momoshiro besó los labios del chico profundamente al ver que estaba ya en los extremos. Ryoma había pasado por todas las fases por las que podía pasar una persona en esa situación y ya estaba en la última de ellas. En esa donde la persona se abandona a los gemidos y a los fuertes espasmos. Ryoma que en un principio no parecía hacerle mucho caso a momoshiro, ahora frotaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Se había abrazado totalmente a momoshiro y el mayor por un momento se sintió contagiado por los mismos sentimientos del mas pequeño pero no cedió en absoluto, al menos ryoma se había rendido antes de que sucediera algo peor.

- momoshiro… - susurró ryoma en el oído del joven con cierto esfuerzo- aaahh...lo..lo he pensando un poco y... (se moja un poco los labios mirando un poco de reojo a momoshiro) y creo ..creo que he llegado a algo - musitaba ryoma sin dejar de moverse debajo de momoshiro con cierto frenesí.

Momoshiro no estaba con su sentido del juicio al 100 por ciento como en un principio. El jueguito le estaba saliendo un poco caro. Se estaba, en los últimos minutos, dejando arrastrar por la pasión que sentía el propio ryoma.

Momoshiro miro al chico con atención.

- ahh...(alza un poco el rostro pegando su frente contra la de el con los ojos fuertemente cerrados) lo he pensado mil veces..re..repasado y... ( sube ambas manos por la espalda de momoshiro hasta sus mejillas) Te quiero - dijo ryoma abriendo un poco los ojos.

Momoshiro no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Pero lo que no podía creer ni tolerar del todo era la ternura tan inmensa que le habían hecho sentir esas palabras. Ryoma iba a proseguir pero no pudo. Se aferró fuertemente a momoshiro mientras el mas grande le apoyaba y también lo abrazaba. Ryoma lanzo varios gemidos que lo dejaron sin aire. Se retorció un poco hasta apoyarse totalmente de la cama. Arqueó la espalda y por unos segundos permaneció así. Temblando y jadeando si mover un músculo. Momoshiro lo observó de cerca y no lo soltó ni por un momento. Luego de unos segundos ryoma se relajó casi de imprevisto. Empezó a tomar aire con mas calma, a relajar sus hombros, brazos, rostro y todo lo demás que antes hubiera estado en tensión. Momoshiro lo observó y lo fue soltando de su abrazo conforme el chico se fue calmado.

- yo también he hecho un esfuerzo sobre natural - pensó momoshiro posando un mano en su rostro para luego observar nuevamente a ryoma.

Ryoma luego de 5 minutos estaba bien, normal, relajado. Se metió una mano entre su cabello empapado. Luego abrió los ojos viendo a momoshiro que también lo observaba. Momoshiro se asustó mucho cuando ryoma sin previo aviso lo abrazó con fuerza contra si.

- aparte de todo momoshiro - dijo ryoma con la voz un poco gastada - yo.. yo creo ... ( apoya su rostro del hombro de momoshiro dando un suspiro) creo que...

Momoshiro lo miro de reojo y le puso brevemente una mano en la espalda. Lo sentía sumamente nervioso y aparte de eso apenado.

- ryoma... cálmate ( lo acuesta suavemente en la cama) descansa que no has dormido nada. Ya fuiste sincero contigo mismo y es lo importante. - dijo momoshiro sonriéndole serenamente.

Ryoma cerró los ojos muy despacio asintiendo un poco. Momoshiro se quedo sobre el sin moverse observándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que dormía. Momoshiro se paró con mucho cuidado de allí. Sentía mucho estrés. Caminó al baño y empezó a ducharse. Se sentía un poco mareado y embriagado por las palabras de ryoma que le daban vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez. Momoshiro apoyó su cabeza de la pared derecha de la ducha mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo. Se quedó así sin moverse unos minutos.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Syuusuke y Eiji estaban en una tienda de cristalería. Todo lo que vendían allí era en cristal. De todas partes del mundo habían cristales y objetos allí. Cristales de diversos colores, diversos adornos, y decorados.

- Syuusuke, siento que estoy en el cuento de la cenicienta o algo o.o - dijo eiji mirando una enorme lámpara totalmente lujosa que estaba encima de el.

- n-n esa es una reliquia. Es de un antiguo castillo - dijo Syuusuke viendo a eiji el cual estaba impresionado viendo la enorme lámpara

- antiguo castillo? pero si esta muy lujosa y los cristales que tiene son muy nuevos.

- sí, es que le dieron mantenimiento y la renovaron. Vale mucho dinero

- no hay duda.

- Jóvenes - dijo una joven encargada de la tienda - vengan, tengo el encargo en caja. Pueden pasar a pagarlo

Syuusuke caminó detrás de la joven que lucía una falda corta azul con una blusa blanca y claro, un gafete con su nombre. Eiji siguió a Syuusuke y vio como le entregaron algo envuelto en un foro color vino en una tela muy delicada.

- revise a ver si es como usted lo pidió - dijo la joven detrás de caja viendo a Syuusuke.

Eiji miró como Syuusuke descubría el objeto. Se impresionó en sobre manera al ver una flor de loto con cristales en muchas tonalidades de morado. Desde el mas oscuro al mas claro casi entonando a un rosado. Sus ojos se iluminaron por el brillo de ese objeto. cabía perfectamente en las dos manos de Syuusuke.

- sí, así esta muy bien - dijo Syuusuke volviendo a tapar el objeto - envuélvamelo para regalo de la mejor manera posible.

- sí. ( lo toma) esperen un momento por favor - dijo la joven retirándose al lado izquierdo al fondo donde estaba el área de envolturas en regalo.

Syuusuke se giró mirando a eiji.

- pero.. Syuusuke.. ese objeto no estaba en la tienda

- Así es. ( da unos pasos a lado de eiji) Aquí puedes mandar a hacer cualquier tipo de obsequio en los cristales que quieras, del color que quieras y a tu total gusto. - dijo Syuusuke viendo a su amigo - A mi tía le encantan los lotos así que le he mandado a hacer ese loto en cristales siberianos con tonalidades en morado, violeta y esas gamas de colores púrpuras.

- pero debe costar una fortuna ! - gritó eiji viendo a su amigo - Syuusuke... trajiste el dinero?

- ( saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta) esta pequeña ( la hace girar en sus dedos) puede con el gasto n-n

- espero tenga fondos suficientes -.-

- Joven, venga por favor a darme sus datos - llamó otra joven a Syuusuke.

- discúlpame un momento eiji.

Syuusuke paso por el lado de eiji hacia donde la joven. Mientras tanto eiji caminó por la enorme tienda hasta llegar a una esquina donde habían pequeños objetos con nombres en cristal. Una chica menor a todas las que estaban allí se le acercó.

- Te gustaría un llavero? - preguntó la chica sonriendo.

Eiji alzó el rostro rápidamente mirándola.

- llavero?

- ( asiente) n-n tengo unos accesorios en cristales muy lindos que sirven para el uso que quieras darle. Sirven como colgantes, o llaveros, o para guillos de manos o pies.

Eiji iba a abrir la boca para negarse cuando la chica sacó un rollo de tela y lo extendió sobre la vitrina. Habían muchos pequeños objetos en forma de animalitos, símbolos, letras, objetos en diversas formas. Los ojos de eiji se posaron casi de inmediato en un hermoso pececito en cristales verdes de diferentes tonalidades. El cristal era tan verde que le recordaba una esmeralda. El pececito era precioso, delicado y sencillamente espectacular. Eiji se quedó observándolo mientras una agobiante sensación lo invadía.

- te gustó este? ( toma el pececito en su mano) es hermoso y tenemos una oferta de que si te llevas alguno de estos objetos que te muestro aquí, puedes tallarle el nombre de lo que quieras detrás, una dedicatoria o lo que desees, mas, un signo del zodiaco n-n - dijo la chica como toda buena vendedora.

El pececito tenía un tamaño casi exacto para cualquier cosa. Llavero, colgante, adorno de auto, para adorno de casa, lo que sea.

- podría... podría regalárselo - pensó eiji con los labios entre abiertos viendo el pececito - je.. me recuerda el color de sus ojos y a el le gustan los peces.. ( mira a la chica que lo mira sonriendo)...(baja los ojos viendo el pez) dios pero debe valer un ojo de la cara. Esta muy bien hecho. Es hermoso y tiene esos cristales tan bellos... Solo la manufactura debe costar mas de 3,000 yenes...pero.. ( frunce un poco el seño cerrando los labios) quiero regalárselo ! si me pongo a contar y sacar cuenta de todo lo que oishi me regala en el año, los helados que me ha brindado sería una cuenta muy extensa ! - pensó eiji mientras alzaba los ojos hacia la chica que lo miraba con los ojos muy amplios y brillantes como los cristales- n-ñU he.. cuanto cuesta el pececito..? - preguntó eiji nerviosamente señalándolo con su dedo.

- n-n muy poco porque esta en oferta...(sonríe mas) son...

Eiji escuchó el precio y palideció de inmediato. Corrió de inmediato a un lado marcando un numero telefónico con los dos dedos en su celular.

- hola? - respondió mary desde la otra línea.

- O.O MARY !

- O.o que pasa eiji? - preguntó mary que en ese momento tenía toda la cara sucia con colores de óleo y pastel.

- T-T estoy en una tienda de cristales con Syuusuke y vi un pececito que quería regalarle a oishi pero cuesta mucho ! -.-U bueno.. no mas que el loto que va a regalarle Syuusuke a su tía pero o.o es mucho !

- (coloca el teléfono contra su hombro mientras sigue pintando con la mano derecha) bueno pero.. andas con el dinero?

- no pero creo que con 3 meses de mi mesada mas haciendo trabajos extras para mi hermana y en la escuela podría reunirlos.. u.u

- wao.. 3 meses? debe costar mucho en verdad - dijo mary mientras metía el pincel en trementina

- pero en verdad quiero regalárselo a oishi ! o.ò - dijo eiji con cierta ansiedad - quisiera dárselo antes de que se vaya. El siempre me regala cosas y ...

- vamos eiji.. tu sabes que oishi te regala todo eso sin esperar nada a cambio. Nada mas que tu amistad y compañía. Tu sabes lo sencillo que el es. - dijo mary limpiándose la mano de la ropa que estaba toda echa un desastre.

- si pero quiero hacerle este regalo, en verdad si quiero T-T

Eiji suspiró metiendo una mano en su cabello. Mary sonrió tiernamente. Ese eiji definitivamente no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera oishi. Se sacó el pañuelo amarrillo que tenía en el pelo mirando por la enorme ventana que estaba a su lado.

- eiji, si quieres pon la mitad de el dinero ahora y yo te daré la mitad y así lo pagaras - dijo mary.

- no mary... no puedo hacerte eso. - dijo eiji abriendo los ojos.

- me lo pagaras luego cuando puedas. Además si es tan lindo como dices puede que en 3 meses ya no esté ahí y aunque lo mandes a apartar las tiendas el tiempo máximo en que apartan una mercancía es un mes.

Eiji escuchó a la joven que lo llamaba.

- mary, debo colgar te llamare cuando salga de aquí para ver que se hace, si?

- está bien.

- por cierto - dijo eiji mirando a un lado - sabes algo de tu padre y yuuse?

- ...

- mary?

- hem... bueno mi padre no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde esta y yuuse simplemente se fue.

Eiji alzó una ceja. Iba a decir algo pero ya la joven lo estaba llamando tanto que estaba a punto de lanzarle un zapato.

- o.ó mira.. te llamó luego para que me expliques bien que estoy a punto de matar a alguien.

- jejejjej está bien. Piensa en lo que te dije.

Eiji colgó y se giró con el seño fruncido y una venita saliente de su frente.

- u.ú que pasa?

- n-n Dígame que quiere que le ponga a su pececito atrás. Ya lo pagaron.

- O.O QUE?¡

- n-n ( le entrega una bolsita de regalo decorada) yo lo pagué. - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo.

- o.o

- ( abre los ojos viendo a eiji) es que te estabas tardando mucho en decidirte - dijo Syuusuke.

Eiji lo abrazó rápidamente con fuerza.

- Syuusuke ! muchas gracias ! - le dijo eiji felizmente.

- n-n de nada ! ( lo abraza un poco)

- o.o son pareja? - pregunto la joven viéndolos

Syuusuke y eiji se separaron rápidamente. Eiji dio las instrucciones de lo que quería que le pusieran al pececito. Luego, Syuusuke y el salieron de la tienda dejando el pececito con la joven la cual prometió que para el miércoles estaba listo y como nuevo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- to...tomoka, no crees que ryoma se ha tardado mucho ya? - preguntó sakuno con su raqueta en la mano mirando a los lados.

- sí, ya es demasiado el retraso ! - dijo tomoka sentada en medio de una cancha de tennis.

Sakuno estaba practicando saques sola mientras que tomoka abanicaba con la raqueta una y otra vez.

- creo que tu abuela no consiguió a ryoma - dijo tomoka mientras abanicaba y veía a sakuno hacer saques.

- ( golpea la pelota con la parte superior de la raqueta haciendo que tome una curva extraña y hacia arriba) ..

- (mira la pelota pasar por encima de su cabeza)...

- u/u lo peor es que alquilamos esto por una hora y solo nos quedan 15 minutos - dijo sakuno caminando a un lado desanimada.

Sakuno alzó el rostro al ver a dos chicos de su edad, rubios viéndola a ella y a tomoka. Ambos traían raquetas. Tomoka dejó de abanicar nuevamente al ver a los chicos que irrumpían en su cancha.

- Oigan novatas, salgan de la cancha que queremos jugar - dijo uno de los chicos pasando por el lado de sakuno altaneramente.

Tomoka frunció el seño viendo al chico. Era un poco mas alto que ella. Igual podía golpearlo pensó tomoka.

- esta cancha aun está en uso - dijo sakuno viendo pasar al otro niño por su lado - si quieren tomen asiento mientras terminamos.

- Las que deben tomar asiento son ustedes par de novatas.

Tomoka corrió donde sakuno viendo a los dos sujetos. Ambos traían bolsos y gorras azules. Tenían un peculiar acento ingles.

- sakuno, no podemos permitir que tomen la cancha ! nos quedan 15 minutos ! - dijo tomoka en voz baja al lado de sakuno.

- lo se y no lo harán (frunce un poco el seño caminando hacia los chicos que empezaban a jugar en la cancha)

- no ! o.o sakuno ! - gritó un poco tomoka viéndola.

Sakuno se paró dentro del lado de la cancha de uno de ellos pero ninguno de los dos detuvo su juego para hacerle caso.

- Disculpen por favor pero retírense mientras mi amiga y yo terminamos de practicar. Aun no es tiempo para que ustedes tomen.. nuestra cancha - dijo sakuno tratando de calmar su nerviosismo y mostrarse recta ante sus palabras.

No obtuvo nada por respuesta. Los chicos seguían jugando como si nada.

- somos ingleses niña. Podemos tomar la cancha que queramos y esta es la que queremos - dijo el chico que estaba en el otro lado de la cancha mientras corría a devolverle la pelota a lo que parecía ser su hermano.

- y a quien le importa que ustedes sean ingleses?¡ o.ó salgan de aquí ahora mismo ! - dijo tomoka señalándolos con la raqueta - si no se van antes de que venga ryoma tendrán serios problemas ! Los sacará a patadas con su saque twist !

Los chicos se detuvieron viéndola. Se miraron sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ah, con que conocen a ese niño. - pregunto el que estaba cerca de sakuno viéndola.

- así es. - dijo sakuno mirando de reojo a tomoka nerviosamente.

- y dicen que nos sacará de aquí con ese patético saque twist? - preguntó el otro chico con una mano en la cintura mientras reía. - deben estar bromeando. Quien le va a tener miedo a eso y a ese niño tonto?.

- por..por favor.. ( se inclina hacia delante) no queremos problemas. Solo déjennos ter…terminar nuestro entrenamiento. Pagamos una hora por esta cancha con las ultimas monedas que teníamos y... - musitaba y tartamudeaba sakuno con el rostro inclinado hacia delante.

- Cállate ( se acerca a sakuno) no me importa si eran sus ultimas monedas o lo que sea - dijo el chico viendo a sakuno que lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos.

- no tienen derecho ! - gritó tomoka acercándose unos pasos a sakuno.

- hermano, saca a esa niña de las dos colas que yo sacaré a la de trenzas - dijo el que estaba frente a sakuno.

El otro chico se acercó a tomoka sin su raqueta. La agarró por los brazos y empezó a forcejear con ella ya que la quería sacar a la fuerza. Sakuno pasaba por lo mismo. El chico la empujaba hacia la salida bruscamente.

- sakuno ! - gritaba tomoka con las manos entrelazadas con las de el chicos mientras forcejeaba ferozmente.

- haaaa ! to..tomoka ! - gritó sakuno llorando mientras el otro chico la arrastraba por ambas manos hacia la salida - si.. si tan solo ryoma estuviera aquí... si.. si estuviera pero... (cierra los ojos con fuerza) no esta ! - pensó sakuno con frustración.

Tomoka fue sacada y tirada al suelo frente a la entrada de la cancha y segundos mas tarde sakuno pasó por lo mismo. Les aventaron las raquetas y sus bolsos al lado. Ambos chicos rubios se pararon frente a la entrada viéndolas y riendo.

-jajaja y ahora? donde esta ese tal ryoma con su saque twist he? - pregunto uno de los chicos con una mano en la cintura.

- sí, tráiganlo o es que solo el puede defenderlas? van a llorar? quieren a su mami? - se burló el otro chico.

Tomoka estaba tratando de contener el llanto que intentaba ahogarla por la rabia que sentía mientras que sakuno los observaba derramando gruesas lagrimas.

- el tennis no es para niñas tontas y lloronas como ustedes - dijo uno de los chicos con un acento ingles que hacía retorcer a tomoka.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reírse de ellas.

- vamos a seguir jugando hermano - dijo el que estaba a la derecha dándose la vuelta.

El chico dio dos pasos cuando una pelota le golpeó la cabeza con mucha potencia haciéndolo tambalearse hacia delante. El otro de los hermanos se giró rápidamente a mirar hacia las chicas cuando otra pelota le dio de lleno en la nariz lanzándolo hacia atrás.

- que es esto?¡ - gritó el chico que iba adelante con una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- ryoma ! - pensó sakuno inmediatamente muy emocionada e ilusionada girando el rostro al lado izquierdo.

- Si el tennis no es para niñas tontas ni lloronas que hacen ustedes dos aquí? - preguntó kaoru con rectitud en la parte de enfrente a la cancha.

El chico que estaba en el suelo se paró con una mano en la nariz mientras que el otro no lo podía creer. Como esas dos pelotas habían entrado por la puerta de la cancha y los había golpeado si ese tipo estaba enfrente de la cancha con el alambrado alto que rodea la misma enfrente mientras que la puerta estaba a la derecha y lejos de el?

- Es el sempai kaidoh ! - gritó tomoka con los puños apretados y una gran sonrisa.

- hermano.. este es el niño del saque twist de quien habló esa niña? - pregunto el que estaba sangrando sin dejar de ver a kaoru que se acercaba con sus ojos muy fijos en ellos dos.

- sshhhh...shhhhh...

- no, debe ser algún idiota. ( sonríe malvadamente agarrando la raqueta con fuerza) debe tener a otro sujeto escondido en la entrada y esas pelotas fueron las que nos golpearon. No fue ningún saque twist ni ninguna porquería - dijo el otro chico.

Kaoru se detuvo aun a una debida distancia de la cancha.

- shhh.. como diablos se atreven a confundir mi serpiente con el twist de ese enano? - pregunto kaoru lanzando una pelota hacia arriba - he?¡¡ (se hace a un lado clavando sus grandes ojos en ellos)

Kaoru se hizo a un lado y esperó que la pelota bajara un poco antes del nivel de su raqueta. Luego le dio a la pelota de izquierda a derecha con mucha fuerza y así creando una serpiente boomerang.

La pelota entro por la puerta de entrada pasando por las narices de sakuno y tomoka. Ambas pudieron sentir la onda de aire que rodeaba a la pelota de tan cerca que pasó ella por sus rostros. La pelota golpeó la mejilla del chico que no estaba sangrando y lo hizo caer de lado en la cancha.

- hermano ! - grito el otro caminando hacia el.

Antes de llegar hacia donde su hermano otra pelota le había pegado por la espalda y lo hizo caer sobre su hermanito. Kaoru pasó frente a sakuno y tomoka. Traía un pantalón corto negro, una franela sin mangas verde y su pañuelo del mismo color. Los niños rubios alzaron el rostro al ver las piernas fuertes de kaoru frente a la cara de ellos.

- son una vergüenza shhh...(achica los ojos viéndolos) pónganse en pie- dijo fríamente kaoru viéndolos.

La cara de susto de los hermanitos no podía ser mas grande. Se pararon torpemente ante el enorme kaoru. Lo miraron y todo lo que miraban de el daba miedo. Miraron sus fuertes brazos, Sus agudos ojos de serpiente, su pecho, sus fuertes manos, sus piernas ejercitadas.

- este...este tipo con solo tocarnos puede descuartizarnos... - pensó el chico que sangraba por la nariz.

Sakuno y tomoka ya estaban de pie con sus cosas en mano viendo a kaoru.

- ( mete la mano en su pantalón sacando un papel un poco largo y pequeño) aquí tengo un ticket de una hora, pagado. (sube la raqueta hasta detrás de su espalda) díganme, a mi también me piensan sacar a empujones? - preguntó kaoru seriamente.

- no ! no ! lo sentimos ! - gritaron de inmediato los chicos.

Ambos iban a salir corriendo cuando kaoru los agarró por la parte de atrás de sus ropas y lo arrastró hasta donde tomoka y sakuno.

- (los pone frente a ella) pídanles disculpas y luego váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

Los chicos pidieron disculpas en 3 idiomas casi llorando y nerviosamente. Dieron las disculpas en español primero, luego en japonés y luego en ingles y siguieron así hasta que kaoru se hartó y les dijo que se fueran.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda y caminó lentamente hacia la cancha.

- Sakuno, sakuno ! ahhh tienes un novio muy guapo ! - susurraba tomoka a sakuno muy emocionada.

- tomoka, te he dicho mil veces que no es mi novio. No estoy loca aun para algo como esto. - susurró sakuno viendo a tomoka.

- o.o sakuno, si estas loca. ( la voltea al frente por los hombros haciendo que vea a kaoru que se encontraba de espaldas moviendo su brazo derecho de derecha a izquierda) mira ese magnifico cuerpo sakuno ! y lo fuerte que es !

- ( se lleva una mano a la cara cerrando los ojos) -.-

Kaoru se agachó a tomar dos pelotas con la mano y las miró de reojo.

- se quedaran ahí todo el día? - preguntó

- sakuno ! 0¬0 mira que trasero tan bello tiene ! - le susurró tomoka al borde de un colapso a lo que sakuno muy ruborizada la miró.

- tomoka ! ( le tapa los ojos) no hagas eso !

Ambas siguieron con las locuras. Sakuno tratando de darle un poco de raciocinio a tomoka y tomoka dando todas las buenas referencias de el a sakuno.

- u.u no puedo - dijo tomoka con una mano en el pecho pegada al alambrado de la cancha - ve tu sakuno en lo que yo me recupero...

- ¬¬ tomoka tu todos los días ves a kaoru y hoy...justo hoy te da por ponerte así de enferma por sus supuestos atributos? - preguntó sakuno acusadoramente.

- u.ú tu solo entra ! ( la empuja rápidamente hacia dentro de la cancha para luego cerrar la puerta de la misma sonriendo)

- no ! o.o ( se pega a la puerta con los dedos) tomoka ven aquí inmediatamente !

- u.u te digo que no puedo. a caso quieres que me desmaye en medio de esa cancha ¡¡?

Sakuno dio un suspiro cansadamente y caminó al lado contrario de donde estaba kaoru.

- don..donde está ryoma? - preguntó sakuno viendo a kaoru calentar.

- No lo se y por su estupida culpa estoy yo aquí u.ú

- ( mira a un lado) dios abuela... que fue lo que hiciste? -.- (abraza la raqueta contra su pecho) que desastre.. - pensó sakuno.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de mary, eiji y Syuusuke estaban en el salón de arte de ella, sentados en el sofá negro del fondo viendo a mary hablar con 5 amigos universitarios que estaban allí haciendo un trabajo de dibujo o discutiendo de ello al menos.

- Es que la medida de las líneas que tracemos deben ser igual desde arriba y abajo pero como tenemos que usar el borde para poner el nombre de la materia y el código con medidas también, entonces eso implica que las medidas del dibujo no quedaran igual - dijo una chica de pelo muy corto color miel frente a la mesa de dibujo de mary señalando un pliego de papel con una regla.

- solo debemos disminuir 0.5 la medida de la parte de abajo - dijo un chico de enormes lentes que era bastante alto.

- pero entonces no quedaría con las medidas exactas ! - gritó mary con cierta desesperación.

- miren, esperemos al lunes. Es el trabajo final así que nos quedan 3 clases antes de entregarlo así que preguntémosle a ella. Es la profesora y nos ayudará - dijo una chica que estaba al lado de mary de pelo largo y muy rizado.

Los chicos siguieron hablando.

- dios Syuusuke, se ven con tanta presión y trabajos - dijo eiji mirando a Syuusuke que observaba dibujos que estaban en una esquina.

- ven a ver eiji. Esto está genial - dijo.

Eiji se acercó a Syuusuke y contempló diversos trabajos hechos con colores pasteles, con carboncillo, tinta china, sanguina. Vieron dibujos de botellas, jarrones, formas geométricas, flores, y todo tipo de cosas menos de figuras humanas o animales con todo lo requerido. Con su sombra, buena iluminación, el espacio exacto. Fueron pasando los diversos dibujos uno por uno. Eran muchos. Los primero no eran tan buenos pero a medida que fueron pasando y viendo los demás dibujos con los diferentes materiales y papeles vieron mucho progreso.

- nos veremos el lunes chicos - dijo mary en la puerta del estudio.

- tienes una casa muy linda, bendiciones para ella - dijo un chico que vestía demasiado elegante para ser un sábado al medio día.

- gracias. Ya saben donde es y son bienvenidos

- vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche? ( saca un papel y anota algo en ella) esta es la dirección. Es un club-bar excelente. Las primeras 5 bebidas son gratis y la música es de lo mejor. (le pasa el papel) Ven que nos has dejado plantados varias veces - dijo la chica de cabello rizado.

Mary miro de reojo a eiji y a Syuusuke que estaban conversando en voz baja mientras miraban sus dibujos.

- lo pensaré. Estos chicos se quedaran a dormir aquí hoy n-ñ - dijo mary viéndolos.

- o.o carai mary... 2 chicos para ti sola?¡ si que eres bárbara ! - dijo el chico grande de los anteojos empujándola levemente con el puño en su hombro pero como tenía tanta fuerza mary no lo sintió tan "levemente" .

Se terminaron de despedir y miko acompañó a los chicos a la salida. Mary entró al salón nuevamente cerrando la puerta detrás de si luego de haber salido del mismo a despedir a los otros.

- bueno ya terminaron de fisgonear? - preguntó mary organizando las cosas de la mesa de dibujo.

- si n-n tienes unos dibujos muy buenos. - dijo Syuusuke poniéndolos todos donde estaban.

- ( alza un poco la vista mientras organiza los diferentes lápices de carbón en un estuche) esos son todos los trabajos de este cuatrimestre. No se si lo notaron pero al principio no era muy buena.

- no sabías utilizar el tamaño ni la centralización del dibujo con respecto al tamaño del papel pero lo mejoraste creo que en 3 dibujos - dijo eiji caminando hacia atrás donde estaban los lienzos en los diversos caballetes - y estos?

Mary guardó todo lo que estaba en la mesa de dibujo dejando el lugar en perfecto orden.

- esas son pinturas a óleo, acuarela y acrílica que hice cuando estaba en ultimo año de secundaria para la clase de arte. La profesora era excelente. Creo que con ella descubrí cuanto me gustaba el arte. Todos se dormían escuchándola hablar del renacimiento, el barroco, como la iglesia influía en la mentalidad de los pintores y como surgió el realismo mientras que yo lo disfrutaba al igual que algunos otros pocos.

- Sabes de todo eso? ( mira a eiji) creo que encontramos quien nos ayude con la labor de Educación artística - dijo Syuusuke mirando a eiji que asentía felizmente.

- por mi no hay problema. - dijo mary abriendo la puerta del salón - vamos, les enseñare su habitación y luego iremos a la biblioteca para que vean los libros.

Eiji y Syuusuke tomaron sus bolsos y caminaron escaleras arriba. La casa estaba llena de un olor exquisito a guisado que terminaba perdiéndose ya cuando estaban arriba.

- huele muy bien lo que cocinan - dijo eiji mirando el pasillo.

- si es que miko desde que supo que vendrían dijo que haría un banquete. - dijo mary mirándolos de reojo.

- ( se detiene) y esta quien es? - preguntó Syuusuke parado frente a una pintura grande que había en el corredor.

Eiji se devolvió unos pasos y se paró frente a la pintura. Ambos se quedaron impresionados. Era una pintura de una chica sentada en un suelo de madera con una túnica blanca de seda que colocaba y sostenía contra su pecho la cual cubría el mismo y la parte frontal de su cuerpo así como también entre sus piernas mientras que dejaba al desnudo su espalda y muslo izquierdo. Tenía el cabello cubriendo un poco su rostro y solo se dejaba ver desde ese ángulo ladeado de su cuerpo uno de sus ojos y sus labios entre abiertos en una expresión extraña de suspenso. Toda la pintura estaba en tonalidades oscuras salvo por el manto blanco de seda y el brillo no muy relevante pero exaltante que se le dio al cabello y al único ojo de la joven que se lograba ver.

- (pestañea un poco) es una pintura excelente y la chica es muy hermosa. Parece algo.. no se.. - dijo eiji.

- n-n ( se gira mirando a mary) que edad tenías? – preguntó Syuusuke mientras eiji miraba como una persona que alucinaba a la de la pintura y a mary

- -.- 15 años. Era el día después de cumplir mis 15 años - dijo mary metiendo una mano en su cabello

Mary continuó caminando notoriamente esperando que no hicieran mas preguntas al respecto pero como siempre el bicho de la curiosidad picaba en Syuusuke el cual sin ningún recato siguió preguntando mientras avanzaban.

- normalmente cuando hacen este tipo de cosas pintan a las quinceañeras con vestido no? - pregunto Syuusuke.

- estoy impresionado ! - aun decía eiji viendo a mary.

- no me pintaron con vestido porque no quise fiesta de cumpleaños - dijo mary deteniéndose.

Syuusuke y eiji también se detuvieron.

- ( lo mira girándose un poco) mi madre quería hacer una extravagante fiesta en la casa con un lujo excesivo. Iba a invitar a mas de 3,000 personas. Todas sus amigas, las hijas e hijos de sus amigas. Quería un biscocho que ni para un matrimonio. Y mi padre ya tenía elegido el sabor y el vestido que me iban a mandar a confeccionar. Estaban haciéndolo todo ellos y yo solo sería la linda princesita que bajaría en un exagerado vestido, bailaría el vals y me pasaría toda una amarga noche con gente desconocida y de la alta clase saludando mientras todos comían y se divertían. Ni si quiera se molestaron por preguntar cual de mis amigos de la escuela vendrían, que me gustaría que pusieran de comida, que música me gustaría escuchar en la fiesta y que estuviera a la moda. Mi madre dijo que lo que se usaba era una banda de música clásica y música muy suave.

- he?¡ pero se iban a dormir ahí ! - dijo eiji moviendo los brazos.

- (se pasa una mano por la cara) en fin me negué rotundamente. Peleé con mi mamá. Le dije que solo lo hacía para estarse luciendo con su gente. Peleamos dos días enteros y al final se decidió que no haría nada. Mi papá no se molestó. Apoyó y entendió lo que decía especialmente la parte de que sería un desperdicio gastar un dineral tan desmedido en una fiesta de cumpleaños que posiblemente no disfrutaría.

Los 3 siguieron caminando y entraron a una gran habitación. Todo estaba decorado en tonalidades de color rojizo oscuro y los detalles como muebles, sabanas y cortinas estaban en caoba, y colores crema y champán.

- Esto parece la habitación principal de un hotel 5 estrellas - dijo eiji poniendo el bolso sobre la enorme y acolchonada cama.

Syuusuke aun no había terminado con el interrogatorio.

- y quien te pintó al otro día?

- (va al baño a revisarlo) pues el día de mi cumpleaños salí con mi novio... y 5 amigos.. muy amigos míos. La pasé muy bien con todos ellos. Son unos chicos muy graciosos. Comimos bien, nos divertimos y mi papá compró un pequeño biscocho muy delicioso. ( sale del baño frotándose las manos) al otro día me levantó muy temprano y salimos de la ciudad. Fuimos a una casa que tenemos en el campo. Allí me esperaban unos primos que si aprecio bastante y otro pequeño grupo de amigos de la familia. La pasamos bien. Ya en la tarde se retiraron y de todo ese grupo solo quedó yuuse. Y bueno la historia es cansona y estupida así que resumo diciendo que el me pintó. Mi papá, el y yo dormimos esa noche allí. y luego volvimos a casa al otro día.

- me suena bien todo - dijo eiji saltando sin zapatos sobre la cama- wi !

- ¬¬ eiji ! - le gritó mary subiéndose de dos saltos a la cama-

- n-n jejejjeje - rió Syuusuke.

Miko entro a la habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico .

- o.o ( viendo a mary sobre eiji tratando de halarlo fuera de la cama)... se...señorita mary tiene una llamada.

- ;O; Syuusuke ! ayudameeeeee - gritaba eiji que estaba siendo aplastado por mary.

- estoy ocupada o.ó quien es? - preguntó mary viendo a miko mientras le hacía una llave a eiji sobre la cama.

- es el joven Kunimitsu

La expresión de mary se ablandó totalmente y palideció. Miro a eiji primero el cual la miró muy sorprendido y luego miro a Syuusuke que estaba mirando el teléfono que tenía miko en la mano.

- he..( tose un poco bajando de la cama) vayan.. hem.. vayan mirando la habitación por si falta algo.. Vengo en un momento.. - dijo mary nerviosamente.

Caminó con la cabeza un poco agachada por la vergüenza y salió con miko de la habitación cerrándola detrás de si.

- ( toma el teléfono) hola?

- Llamé en mal momento? - preguntó del otro lado el capitán tranquilamente.

- si realmente si u.ú aquí están eiji y Syuusuke y escucharon que me llamabas y .. -.-U que pasa?

Mary se quedó en el pasillo hablando casi en susurros con tezuka. Mientras, adentro..

- o.ó Syuusuke ! tienes que ver este baño ! TIENES que verlo ! es glorioso ! - dijo eiji frente al baño señalando hacia dentro.

- n-n

- o.ó...(baja la mano con la que señalaba el baño)

- n-n ( mira hacia la cama)

- o.ó

- n-n ( mira a eiji)

- o.ò Syuusuke, no me acostaré contigo al menos que sea para dormir y por cierto, yo dormiré con la cabeza hacia abajo así que...

- o.o ! de que hablas ?¡

- ( camina hasta donde el y se sienta en la cama) bueno como miraste la cama y luego a mi con esa ( mira donde esta sentado) he.. con esa cara n.ñ ( se para rápidamente) ..U

- o.o pero eso no quiere decir que quiera acostarme contigo... bueno -.- al menos que haga eso estando ebrio.

- cuando estabas ebrio tu no..

- eiji, esa fue mi segunda parte de la embriagues luego de que ya estaba en mi casa -.-

- o.O

Syuusuke se sentó en la cama y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás.

- ayer te fuiste sin decirnos nada Syuusuke. Estaba preocupado. Al menos me llamaste esta mañana - dijo eiji viéndolo.

- tuve que irme. Había acabado mi refresco, tezuka me dijo que no sentía nada por mi y la película era un desastre. ( abre un ojo) viste esas ostras bailando?¡

- que tezuka te dijo que cosa?¡

- no, estoy hablando de las ostras - dijo Syuusuke viéndolo.

- o.ó y yo estoy tratando de entender lo que me has dicho. que paso con tezuka?

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- que has decidido que? - preguntaba mary al teléfono - ... y cuando? hoy mismo? ...( escucha con atención) y oishi te llevará me imagino. (escucha) ...y que hago con Syuusuke?...( se pasa la mano por la cara) no pues..yo no puedo hacer nada tezuka. Es tu vida y tus decisiones. No tengo nada que opinar. (escucha) que te vaya bien.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Syuusuke y eiji estaban parados frente a la ventana de la habitación. Habían corrido las cortinas para que entrara toda la luz de ese hermoso día. Mary entró a la habitación.

- hem... ya la comida está puesta en el comedor, vamos a comer (sonríe un poco).

Los 3 pasaron al comedor y empezaron a comer en total y absoluto silencio. Luego de comer, cuando iban por el postre...

- últimamente has estado muy cercana a tezuka y están pasando cosas que no comprendo. Podrías decirme que sucede? - dijo de golpe Syuusuke mientras observaba a mary que estaba enfrente suyo en la enorme mesa.

- ... ( bebe un poco de agua) no está pasando nada. Solo que... ( se limpia los labios con una servilleta) está haciendo mas poemas y me pide asesoramiento... es lo que se. - dijo mary poniéndose en pie.

Eiji se quedó mirando a Syuusuke que observaba a mary fijamente.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- a..ahm..(abre despacio los ojos) ...(mueve lentamente los dedos de su mano derecha)...

La vista de ryoma se fue adaptando poco a poco a la luz de la habitación. Luego de algunos 5 minutos se reincorporó en la cama. Se estrujó los ojos con pereza. Sentía un leve hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

- donde está..? - pensó bajando su manos de sus ojos.

Miró toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una ropa doblada que estaba al pie de la cama. Se arrastró hacia adelante tomándola. Era ropa de el pero no la que traía la noche anterior sino otra. Se extrañó pero luego recordó que hacía algo así de 2 o 3 meses había dejado una ropa en casa de momoshiro. Siempre pasaba algo raro donde nunca podía llevarse todas sus cosas. Se paró de la cama envuelto en la sabana y entró al baño dejado las sabanas en el suelo frente al mismo.

- no tengo la menor idea de que hora es..- pensó ryoma mientras se estrujaba el cabello con shampoo.

Ryoma mientras se bañaba sintió como sus tripas revivían y pedían comida urgentemente. Había gastado toda su energía en las ultimas 12 horas y había recuperado solo un 5to de la misma con el tiempo que durmió. Pero no era suficiente, definitivamente necesitaba comida.

- momoshiro es un abusador de primera categoría... y si yo hubiera muerto? - se preguntó mientras salía del baño.

Era cierto. Que pasaría si ryoma hubiera sido una de esas personas cardíacas? o si sufriera de la presión? o si fuera hipertenso ? Hubiera muerto a besos, abrazos y caricias de momoshiro. Hubiera sido una muerte buena, recapacitó, pero no importaba en todo caso porque HUBIERA muerto. Se puso la ropa con cierta prisa. Tenía miedo de bajar esas escaleras y que momoshiro no estuviera y solo en su lugar estuviera una carta pegada a la nevera con un guisante de imán que dijera: "me he ido del país porque estoy aterrado por lo que me has dicho. Te llamó luego desde las islas caimán "

Islas caimán? que diablos ! momoshiro ni siquiera debe de saber que existen , pensó ryoma mientras se peinaba el cabello con las manos frente a un espejo. Volvió al baño a cepillar sus dientes por 4ta vez en el rato que tenía despierto. Sentía un sabor extraño en la boca. Sentía como si su lengua fuera otro organismo ajeno al suyo.

- si, claro ahora mi lengua necesita vendajes? - pensó ryoma bajando por las escaleras...

Bajó muy despacio extrañamente ya que se había cambiado muy rápido. Cuando bajó vio a momoshiro tirado en el sofá mirando el techo en silencio. La televisión estaba encendida. Daban una película de acción muy extraña. Ryoma pasó enfrente de momoshiro y se posó en el respaldo del sofá. Momoshiro volvió en si viendo el rostro de ryoma.

- tengo hambre momoshiro - dijo ryoma sin mas.

Momoshiro se quedó observándolo. Eso era ryoma? en serio? Ese no podía ser ryoma. El ryoma que el conocía debía estar gritándole todo tipo de groserías incluso en ingles. Debería estar golpeándolo con el jarrón favorito de su madre que estaba sobre la mesa. O debería estar al menos saliendo por la puerta mascullando cosas mientras la azotaba al salir.

Pero nop. Lo que estaba ahí era un chico parecido a ryoma que le miraba a los ojos y le pedía con mucha ternura que le diera comida.

Momoshiro pestañeo un poco. Que bonito le parecía !

- entonces tienes hambre - musito momoshiro sin moverse.

- sí. - dijo rápidamente ryoma.

- bien, me imagino que es mucha tu hambre así que... comeremos fuera. - dijo momoshiro sentándose en el sofá.

- mis padres no han llamado?

- (niega con la cabeza) llámalos mientras me pongo unos zapatos. - dijo momoshiro poniéndose en pie.

Ryoma caminó al teléfono y vio en el reloj del mismo que eran mas de la 4 de la tarde !

- tu no has comido? ( ve a momoshiro subiendo las escaleras)

- no. No tengo apetito...

Eso si que era el final del mundo. Momoshiro SIN apetito? Sin comer luego de...de.. 12 horas?¡¡¡

Ryoma marcó primero a su casa antes de empezar a preocuparse mas de lo esperado. Marcó dos veces y solo salía la contestadota . Ya a la 3ra vez, dejó un mensaje corto y preciso.

Ambos chicos sin decirse mas nada salieron de la casa y entraron a una pizzería. Pidieron una pizza de 12 pedazos, 6 de los palitos de harina que traían queso con una salsa, una jarra de refresco con dos vasos y.. solo eso. Comieron tranquilamente y hablaron un poco y entre cortadamente. Siempre y cuando no se miraran. Parecía la nueva regla. Salieron de allí con la barriga llena y el corazón…mas o menos contento.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- como lo hicieron kaidoh? - preguntó sumire en un parque donde estaba con kaoru, sakuno y tomoka comiendo helado.

- Tomoka está bien. Tiene mucha fuerza y aprende rápido. Sakuno solo debe flexionarse mas y ser mas rápida. (hace una pausa) entre otras...- dijo kaoru mientras comía de su cono de helado con indiferencia

- ya veo... ( ve a sakuno) y te agradó el entrenamiento? Se que esperabas a ryoma pero al parecer no estaba - dijo sumire viendo a sakuno la cual miraba un grupo de palomas que estaban a un lado.

- estuvo bien - dijo sin mas sakuno.

- sakuno.. - musitó tomoka moviéndola un poco con cierta preocupación.

Sumire no tardó en notar que algo raro pasaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el entrenamiento. Sakuno y tomoka hacían su mayor esfuerzo y todo lo que kaoru les decía. Era mucho mas estricto que ryoma. El problema había comenzado porque sakuno cuestionaba y comparaba todo lo que decía kaoru con ryoma. Kaoru ciertamente le daba instrucciones directas y diversas diferente a ryoma.

- iré por botellas de agua ! - gritó tomoka a ambos desde la puerta de la cancha.

Salió corriendo hacia una tiendesita que estaba cerca.

- bien, sigamos contigo. Trata de moverte mas rápido que eres lenta y pon atención a las pelotas - dijo kaoru mientras picaba una.

- Ryoma me ha enseñado como hacerlo y creo que lo hago bien. Solo me has criticado como juego - dijo sakuno con cierta molestia.

- estoy aquí para decirte lo que haces mal pero... - alza el rostro viéndola - ya que RYOMA te ha enseñado todo excelentemente entonces me imagino que un partido conmigo no será mucho trabajo.

Sakuno frunció el seño. Era obvio que quería humillarla. El era un titular y ella...

- Tu practicas tennis igual que yo, todos los días. Ven, juguemos y enséñame todo lo que ryoma te ha mostrado. No usare ninguna serpiente ni nada de eso. Jugaré como jugaría alguien normal y con la mitad de mi fuerza - dijo kaoru viéndola fijamente - no tendrás excusa.

- está bien. Le mostraré todo lo que se !.

Sakuno y kaoru se posicionaron y empezaron a jugar. Lo prometido es deuda y kaoru, como había dicho, comenzó a jugar con un saque totalmente normal y común. Estaba midiendo bien su fuerza. Sakuno jugaba bien en un principio. Recordaba estrictamente todo lo que ryoma siempre le decía que hiciera pero las fallas se hicieron notar al segundo juego ganado por ella. Ya en el tercero los errores empezaron a surgir. Sakuno se confundía viendo a kaoru y cuando la pelota era enviada por el lo pensaba mucho para moverse. Su flexibilidad era terrible. Se detenía antes de tiempo cuando iba a darle a una pelota y a veces su decisión cuando iba a pegarle a la pelota la hacía fallar.

Kaoru conforme pasaban los minutos jugaba un poco mas en serio.

- vamos niña, donde esta lo que te enseño ryoma he? - le gritaba kaoru corriendo a un lado devolviendo la pelota.

Sakuno corrió con mas fuerza de lo debido y solo logró caerse.

- esto es lo magnifico que te enseñaba? por que no me dices mejor que prefieres que ryoma te entrene para estarle viendo la cara todo el día ( golpea la pelota desde arriba)

Sakuno se sentía con mucha rabia. Perdía cada vez mas pelotas. En el ultimo punto de kaoru la pelota le pasó entre las piernas.

- sabes lo que pasa contigo? que te compadeces de ti misma. El tennis no es excusa para nada. Quieres que te diga todo los errores que tiene el tennis que tu amor ryoma te ha enseñado según tu? Bien mira. No sabes correr. No tienes resistencia y no sabes respirar bien cuando la tensión en tu cuerpo sube. Tu precisión es muy mala. No flexionas las piernas ni te arriesgas para darle a una pelota. Le das con la parte superior de la raqueta a los saques y haces que se desvíen y sean muy lentos. No sabes aprovechar las oportunidades ni manejas hacia donde quieres que vaya la pelota al golpearla. Tu revés es terrible ya que ni si quiera sabes golpear correctamente la pelota en un boleo normal.

Kaoru hizo una lista de defectos sobre el "tennis" que ryoma le había enseñado. Sakuno calló de rodillas en la cancha con la cabeza agachada mientras kaoru seguía atacándola sin parar.

- en conclusión y finalmente sakuno - dijo kaoru mirando fijamente a sakuno que lloraba a mares al frente - Tus buenas cualidades para esto son pocas comparada con los errores. Cuando jugaste en la escuela el día que ganaste fue muy diferente porque querías impresionar a ryoma. Ahora que o no sientes nada por ryoma o has perdido el interés en impresionarlo te da igual esto.

- ah..( se limpia un poco la cara) si me diera igual no le pediría a ryoma de favor que me ayudara tiempo extra ni los sabados- dijo sakuno alzando sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

Tomoka había visto parte del juego y estaba boquiabierta. Aun sin las serpientes y sin todo su potencial, kaoru había acabado con sakuno en ese partido. Kaoru formó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

- solo lo haces por compadecerte y pasar mas tiempo con el en busca de alguna señal inexistente de sentimientos. Bienvenida al mundo real sakuno. Ryoma no está interesado en algo contigo que no sea una amistad. Tu solo te compadeces de ti misma y sin una meta por conquistar tu tennis no sirve. Esa es la realidad sakuno. Hasta que no encuentres un nuevo y fuerte motivo para jugar te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo y te vayas a casa - dijo kaoru dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida de la cancha.

Todo había terminado. Tomoka tragó saliva viendo a kaoru pasar por su lado. Miró al frente y vio a sakuno aun en la cancha mirando el suelo con frustración.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back End o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- bueno, yo debo irme. Me he pasado gran parte del día fuera de la casa. - dijo tomoka con una gran sonrisa.

- Ve con cuidado - dijo sumire la cual luego de ver a tomoka vio la heladería - hummm debería comprarle una de esas tartas heladas a ryokawa. Ese viejo cumple algunos 100 años mañana. jajajaja - dijo sumire riendo. - sakuno, espérame aquí afuera, yo iré a comprar una tarta para ese señor.

- (se despide de los 3) joven kaidoh muchas gracias. n-n sakuno llámame esta noche ! adiós ! - dijo tomoka la cual luego de eso se alejó aprisa hacia su hogar.

Kaoru guió los ojos hacia donde tomoka mientras la veía alejarse. Sakuno, con bastante desanimo solo alzó una mano moviéndola lentamente.

- bien, creo que no hay mas que hacer - dijo kaoru volteando a ver a sumire que ya caminaba hacia la heladería de la esquina.

- así es kaidoh, vete a casa y muchas gracias (lo mira de reojo sonriendo)

Sumire se perdió entre la gente camino a la heladería que no estaba muy cerca de ellos. Kaoru miró de reojo a sakuno la cual estaba como un zombi mirando a la nada.

- Me da miedo hablarle ( mira hacia arriba) podría ponerse a llorar o gritarme cosas aquí mismo - pensó kaoru con pesadez.

Kaoru, luego de darle una ojeada a sakuno. Se marchó sin decir nada. Por su parte, sakuno no dijo nada. Pensaba en tantas cosas que gritarle que no le salía palabra alguna. Sumire volvió a los 10 minutos cantando con la tarta en una caja blanca con un lazo.

- vaya ! estas heladerías si se llenan los sábados. Vamos a casa sakuno para poner la tarta de ese viejo decrepito en la nevera. -.- espero a ese viejo le queden dientes para comerla jajajajaja - rió sumire enfrente de sakuno que la observaba sin ninguna expresión.

Sumire dejó de reír y se quedó mirando a sakuno.

- ( le toma una mano halándola) ven, vamos a casa y de paso me dices que paso contigo y kaidoh que estas tan...así. - dijo sumire mientras empezaba a caminar con ella.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

La noche calló en la ciudad como cada día. Momoshiro y ryoma volvían a casa del mayor con dos grandes bolsas y unas muy amplias sonrisas.

- espectacular ryoma ! Ganamos muchos descuentos en artículos y ropa gracias a esos 10 juegos en boliche ! - dijo momoshiro sonriendo.

- Realmente a esos tipos les faltaba mucho... - musitó ryoma sonriendo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Momoshiro y ryoma estaban como dos desamparados en un viejo y destartalado parque sin decirse nada y viendo a todas las personas pasar. Una chica vestida con un uniforme muy peculiar en verde y rosado brilloso se acercó corriendo a ellos con un sombrero en la cabeza en forma de bola de boliche.

- ;O; aaaaahhhhhhhh ! ( se lanza a los pies de momoshiro y ryoma) ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeee tienen que ayudarmeeeeeeeeeeee - gritaba la chica como una loca mientras que momoshiro y ryoma aun no se recuperaban del susto de como les había caído encima esa mujer.

- O.O ! que es esto? - pregunto momoshiro mas que impresionado.

- -.¬ seguro que no la conoces?

- o.ó que diablos insinúas ryoma ¡?

- T-T ( alza el rostro) tienen que venir conmigo ! son mi única esperanzaaaaaaaaaaa !

La mujer los arrastró por la calle hasta un gran edificio multi tiendas. En el ultimo de los pisos estaba un centro de boliche con mas de 36 canchas de juego. La mujer desde que llegó les lanzo dos pares de zapatos a ryoma y momoshiro. Les dio unos tickets, unas toallas, rodilleras, cascos y..

- HEY ! QUE PRETENDE?¡¡¡ QUE ES TODO ESTO?¡ - gritó ryoma con todo lo que la mujer les lanza encima.

- T-T tienen que jugar o perderemos este lugar ! - dijo la chica.

Momoshiro y ryoma la examinaron. Sin duda era alguien escapada del manicomio. Pero tenía algo muy peculiar...

La miraron detenidamente. Esa voz, esos gritos, esos ojos opacos y esa cara de lunática.

- O.O YURAAAAAA ! - gritaron a unísono ryoma y momoshiro dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- o.ó si ! soy yo ! - gritó ella casi encima de ellos con una bola enorme de boliche - gracias a ustedes vine a parar a este lugar que por cierto estoy a punto de perderlo ! tienen que jugar ahora mismo !

- que? jugar por que? para que? y por que nosotros? - preguntó momoshiro casi en shock.

- ¬¬ siempre me caíste mal por todo lo que hablabas -musitó yura arreglándose el ridículo sombrero en forma de bola.

Ryoma no se podía contener la risa. Esa mujer traía un pantalón enormemente ancho color verde. Tenía millones de pelusas y aparte esa blusa rosada brillante era de lo peor y ni hablar de la corbata anaranjada con bolitas de boliche pintadas. Eso era un payaso !

- miren. Estoy a punto de perder todo este local porque hay unos sujetos que van a jugar y si ellos ganan se quedaran con todo este lugar ! - gritó yura mientras los veía con los ojos levemente brotados.

- o.o que? y por que se tienen que quedar con el lugar?

- -.¬ ves? preguntas demasiado momoshiro - dijo yura mientras se arreglaba el sombrero - resulta que el dueño apostó eso con ellos -.-

- y por que el dueño no arregla el mismo eso? - preguntó nuevamente momoshiro.

- PORQUE EL MUY DESGRACIADO SE FUE HACE 5 MINUTOS DE VIAJE Y ME DEJO ENCARGADA Y QUE SI NO LO ARREGLO TODO SERA MI CULPA ! ( se lanza a los pies de ellos) ;O; por el amor de dios jueguen con ellos. Estoy segura que ganaran además son unos sujetos pacíficos, pequeñitos y seguro no saben jugar tanto.

Ryoma y momoshiro se miraron. Realmente no tenían nada que hacer.

- bueno está bien - dijo ryoma mirando a un lado - pero que recibiremos a cambio? -.¬

- ¬¬ maldito niño interesado !

- ( comienza a alejarse)

- noooooooooooooo ;O; (se le lanza encima a ryoma) esta bien les daré unos boletos que estamos regalando para descuentos en las mejores tiendas !

- ( sonríe ampliamente) bien, eso suena mejor - dijo ryoma sonriendo malvadamente.

- y donde están los adversarios entonces? - pregunto momoshiro mirando a los lados mientras con los pies se iba poniendo los zapatos.

- n-n ahora mismo los presento.

Yura salió corriendo a un lado.

- momo, esa chica perdió el tornillo luego del partido. - dijo ryoma mientras se sentaba en una silla a ponerse los zapatos que le había lanzado yura minutos antes.

- así parece. Esta un poco...lunática. Creo que la electricidad de las raquetas ese día la dejó loca.

- aquí están sus adversarios - dijo yura detrás de ellos.

Ryoma y momoshiro se giraron.

- O.O HAAAAAAAAA ! que diablos es esto?¡¡¡¡ son enormes ! - pensó momoshiro viendo frente a el a unos 25 sujetos fornidos, enormes y con cara de pocos amigos.

- -.- diablos.. esto nos pasa por ser tan imbeciles... - pensó ryoma tratando de no asustarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

Los tipos parecían salidos de lucha libre y para colmo de males había uno barbudo que con el dedo meñique estaba haciendo girar una pelota de boliche sin ningún problema.

- es una broma verdad? - preguntó uno de los sujetos a yura que le daba por la cintura nada mas - estos niños pequeños son nuestros adversarios?

Yura corrió hasta ponerse detrás de ryoma y momoshiro.

- no se asusten. No son lo que parecen...y... pues... - musitaba ella- u.u espero hallan traído su seguro medico.

- ¬¬ _(ryoma y momoshiro)_

Ryoma y momoshiro hicieron equipo contra los demás. Fueron eliminando personas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Realmente habían algunos que no eran tan buenos. Luego de par de horas momoshiro y ryoma eliminaron a una gran parte al igual que otros sujetos también. Solo quedaron 4 personas y de esas 4 se formaron dos equipos de dos que compitieron contra ryoma y momoshiro. Los tipos mas agresivos eran los que quedaban.

- miren esto niños ! - dijo el que antes estaba dándole vuelta a una bola de esas con el meñique-

El tipo lanzó con tal fuerza que los bolos aparte de caer se partieron.

- bueno pues mire esto y sorpréndase - dijo momoshiro con mucha confianza.

- que haces? -.- - preguntó ryoma detrás de el que estaba con una mano en la cara.

- o.ó le mostrare a estos tipos quien manda aquí !

Momoshiro lanzó la bola pero sus dedo se fueron junto con la bola y por tanto la bola se lo llevó. Momoshiro aterrizó con todo y los bolos al fondo.

- maldito imbecil ! - le gritó yura sulfurada

- si momoshiro. Ya veo quien es el que manda - dijo ryoma viéndolo regresar con la bola aun en los dedos.

- ¬¬ podrías dejar de criticarme y ayudarme a sacar esta bola? - preguntó momoshiro a ryoma el cual estaba muy complacido viéndolo pasar vergüenza.

Una de las parejas fue eliminada a los pocos minutos y solo quedaron ryoma y momoshiro junto al otro equipo. A ryoma y a momoshiro solo les quedaba una ultima oportunidad porque el otro equipo no fallaba una.

- momoshiro. No lo vayas a arruinar - dijo ryoma mirándolo desde atrás.

- o.ó ya veras !

Yura estaba comiéndose los dedos ya que había acabado de comerse las uñas hace algunos 20 minutos. Tenía que hacer algo o momoshiro que de 5 lanzamientos acertaba 2 le haría perder todo. Justo cuando momoshiro iba a lanzar yura lanzó un silbido y se saco el sombrero en forma de bola de boliche. Ryoma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- jajajajajajjajajajaaj !

Momoshiro se partió de la risa justo cuando lanzó la bola la cual exitosamente tumbó todos los bolos. Sus adversarios estaban mudos viendo a yura. La mujer estaba totalmente calva con solos algunos 10 pelos quebradizos y chamuscados en la cabeza. Momoshiro se arrastró por todo el lugar riendo y volvió a donde ryoma sin aire.

- dios..- musito ryoma bajando la cabeza mientras reía.

- u/ú bueno al menos ganaron - dijo yura caminando con su brillante calva hacia el mostrador.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back End o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- aun me duele la panza de tanto reír - dijo momoshiro mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Ambos entraron a la casa. Momoshiro se acercó al teléfono y presionó el botón de mensajes mientras entraba a la cocina. Ryoma por su parte se quedó pegado al teléfono viendo si uno de esos 5 mensajes que había era de su familia.

**Primer mensaje:**

_"Momoshiro, habla tu madre. La Abuela está mejor. Tu estas bien hijo? ( se escucha al padre de momo decir: claro que esta bien.) hemm... bien, hijo cuando llegues a casa ( se escucha un grupo de gente gritando y jugando dominó) llámame por favor. ahh ! y bebe mucho jugo de naranja mi pequeño niño que está haciendo frío y te puedes resfriar. adiós"_

Ryoma empezó a reír a mas nos poder mientras momoshiro en la cocina lo escuchaba con la cara ruborizada.

**Segundo mensaje: **

_"RYOMA ! ( se escucha a nanako decir: tío ! no grite así que es la casa de su amigo ! ) Ryoma, por nada del mundo salgas a la calle ! la anciana fastidiosa te anda buscando para que lleves a entrenar a su nieta. Por cierto hijo ( ríe un poco) tu viste mucha acción anoche? jajajajaja ( se escucha el teléfono caerse) "_

- ...u/ú (ryoma)

- la..la la...la.. ( momoshiro cantando y silbando)

**Tercer mensaje:**

_" ( se escucha a nanako decir: tío, pero por que llama de nuevo?) como que por que? este teléfono publico que tomó mi moneda y ni me dejo terminar ! ( nanako: tío es que lo necesario para hablar son dos monedas -.-) ahh... pero que robo ! ( nanako: tío hable o se volverá a.. "_

**Cuarto mensaje:**

_" ok, ahora si. Ya le eche las dos malditas monedas. Bien, como te decía ryoma. ... que te estaba diciendo? (se hace un silencio de algunos 15 segundos) ah ! si! hijo, sea como sea no te olvides de usar protección. Créeme, no querrás tener hijos tan temprano. ( nanako: tío ! hable algo con mas sentido !) -.- no me dejan expresarme. En fin ryoma mejor no me hagas caso. Aun estas muy pequeño. Dudo que puedas embarazar a alguien así que disfruta que luego si será un problema. Ah y trae a casa panecillos que se acabaron al menos que no vayas a venir esta noche. (ríe) oye nanako estas dos monedas duran mucho ! ( nanako: es que usted no echo 2 sino 3 -.-) 3? gasté tres monedas en ryoma?¡¡ ni que me preocupara por el ! T-T diablos oíste eso niño? por ti he gastado 3 valiosas monedas que me podrían servir para... ( ve a una chica linda pasar frente a la cabina telefónica) oh.. que linda niña ! tengo que salir mas a menudo para ver tantas bellezas... ( Nanako: usted es un desvergonzado) en fin ryoma, tengo que seguir hablando hasta que se acabe esta cosa. que raro que la misma contestadota no me ha cerrado. ( nanako: -.- será que le gusta su voz tío..) jajajajja claro ¡¡¡ y a quien no le gusta mi voz de galán? ( ve a nanako y a la madre de ryoma que han alzado la mano y karupin ha movido la cola apoyando a las otras dos) saben que? ustedes no aprecian lo bueno de mi. ( nanako: tío, siga hablando, estaremos en esa tienda viendo esas carteras) que? mas cosas?¡¡ me dejaran en la banca rota ! bueno... ya lo estoy.. -.- ( se escucha un pitido) oh ! creo que ya se esta acabando el tiempo. Ya era hora. pero la verdad es que me gusta esa contestadota de tu amigo ryoma. Mira que es muy amistosa no como las otras que uno no bien saluda y cierran. ( se hace un silencio de 10 segundos) aló?... oh dios aun no se acaba. Hem.. bien ryoma.. sigamos hablando de las relaciones pre matrimoniales. Veras, tienes que tener cuidado pero ya eso es luego, mientras tanto, cuando estés en acción con una chica tienes que hacer como yo que se lo.. "_

- ( con una mano en la cara)... _( ryoma_)

- jjajajajajajjaaajaja ! ( se ve a momoshiro arrastrarse por el piso de la cocina)

**Quinto mensaje:**

_" h..hola momo. Habla ann tachibana. (Kippei T: dios no me digas que estas llamando a ese sujeto) hermano ! sal de mi habitación ! ( se escucha una puerta cerrarse) bien.. este.. te llamo porque me agradó mucho estar contigo en el cine y quería saber si podríamos volver a salir.. y.. ( se escucha una puerta abrir y unos pasos muy rápidos acercándose al teléfono y tomándolo) MOMOSHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( se le oyó gritar a kamio mientras se escuchaba también a Kippei tratando de despegarlo del teléfono) NO DEJARE QUE SALGAS CON ANN ! NO LO PERMITIREEEEEEEE (Kippei T: kamio ! te ordeno que dejes ese teléfono ! ann: hermano saca a kamio de aquí !) SUELTENME ! ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR ! MOMOSHIRO SALIENDO CON ANN? Y LUEGO QUE VENDRA? UN GRUPO DE TENNIS QUE SE LLAME " SEIGAMINE" ? (se escucha a Kippei que a logrado despegar a kamio del teléfono. Kippei: seigamine? eso es horrible¡¡ kamio: pues eso pasara cuando tu hermana y ese tipo se.. ) Hola? u.u que pena contigo momoshiro. Lo siento mucho. Es que le están celebrando el cumpleaños a ibu aquí creo que por adelantado o atrasado, ya ni se y pues todos están aquí -.-U ( se escucha una puerta abrirse) ... y tu que haces aquí? ( ibu: ann, eres muy joven como para ligarte a cosas como esas. Debes seguir un camino mas pacifico. Menos exagerado como ese muchacho. Quieres un poco de té? estamos sirviendo te para el brindis y galletas dietéticas de avena. La avena es buena y ayuda al colon. No compramos biscocho porque es muy insano. Estas hablando con momoshiro?) ... estaba tratando de dejar un mensaje ( ibu: dile a momoshiro que..) cuando tome este mensaje lo escuchara por desgracia... (ibu: momoshiro, dile a ryoma que haga yoga y se relaje antes de casa partido. Siempre lo veo con esa cara de persona odiosa... sabes a que me refiero y si sigue así le saldrán unas feas arrugas en su rostro... que es extraño de por si... ) ibu.. podrías dejarme sola para terminar de dejar el mensaje? .. ( ibu: claro... siempre y cuando recuerdes que el camino está en los libros, en el aprendizaje y la sabiduría del universo y...) si.. si.. ( se escucha como ann saca a ibu de la habitación y vuelve al teléfono) dios.. que vergüenza.. bueno momo, te quiero mucho. Llámame para que salgamos que.. ( se escucha un golpe en la puerta y a kamio gritando como un frenético) ... mejor te dejo... esto es un desastre. adiós lindo momo (Kippei: ann ! deja el teléfono y ven a ayudarme ! kamio: ann ! ann no lo hagas ! ese tipo no te conviene. Kippei: en eso kamio tiene razón) hermano yo no te digo nada cuando te enamoras de chicas mas grande que tu y un ejemplo de eso es ma.."_

- Fin de mensajes - se le escuchó decir a la contestadota.

- Gracias a dios.. - musitó ryoma pasándose una mano por la cara. - momoshiro, oíste? tu próxima novia de 2 días te dejó un mensaje.

- Ryoma, no seas así. Ann es una muy buena chica - dijo momoshiro saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua

- si, bueno como digas - dijo ryoma mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras - voy por mi ropa.

Ryoma subió y luego de 10 minutos bajó con su ropa de la noche anterior en los brazos. Momoshiro lo observó en silencio. Era obvio que era la hora de despedirse. Momoshiro bajó el rostro. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ryoma. Le debía decir algunas cosas. Pero que le iba a decir? que también le gustaba y lo quería?. Ya lo había pensado todo el día y estaba como en un principio. Confundido. Ryoma sonrió un poco suavemente.

- nos vemos - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Momoshiro se acercó de prisa.

- oye espera, déjame buscarte algo para que entres la ropa. No te iras con ella en la mano - dijo momoshiro el cual subió de a dos escalones las escaleras.

Ryoma se quedó fuera de la casa. Si hacía un peculiar frío. Se sentía tan diferente. Por fin podía respirar sin sentir ese agujero extraño en el pecho. Su estrés había disminuido bastante. Se quedó mirando el cielo. Habían muchas nubes y la calle estaba llena de algunos pétalos de flores de los árboles cercanos. Pronto todas caerían y comenzaría el invierno.

- será muy frío. - pensó ryoma mientras se llevaba la mano libre al cabello.

- ryoma, aquí está - dijo momoshiro detrás de el con un bolso pequeño negro.

Ryoma se giró y entró la ropa en el bolso. Momoshiro lo observó. Le daba tanta nostalgia. Nada iba a seguir igual, al menos no tanto y no importaba que tanto esfuerzo hiciera. Ryoma se quedó parado viéndolo mientras que momoshiro trataba a toda prisa de crear al menos una frase adecuada.

- ryoma..yo..sabes ...- musitó momoshiro mirando a los lados - he..(suspira cerrando los ojos)

- está bien momoshiro. No me tienes que decir nada. Ya lo se. - dijo ryoma dándose la vuelta- hasta el lunes. Buenas noches y gracias.

Momoshiro trató de al menos despedirse como antes. Decirle algo gracioso o abrazarlo por el cuello y despeinarlo o algo pero de ninguna forma lo sentía adecuado. Lo dejo ir.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mientras en casa de mary, a eso de las 4 de la mañana, los chicos regresaron de la fiesta.

- no puedo creer que aun esté en pie - musito eiji con una chaqueta color azul en su mano.

- estuvo muy divertido. Nunca había ido a una fiesta como esa - dijo Syuusuke mirando a mary que subía las escaleras con sus zapatillas en una mano.

- jejejeje ya ven.. y.. ( los mira de reojo) me alegro se hallan divertido.. - dijo mary deteniéndose en medio de la escalera viéndolos.

Ambos chicos le sonrieron amablemente. Luego de una hora que mary utilizó para darse un baño, peinarse el cabello y ponerse una pijama, Fue a la habitación de los chicos donde ya estaban ambos tirados uno al lado de otro durmiendo.

- que broma... - pensó mary mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba hacia el lado donde estaba eiji - ( se agacha despacio al lado de eiji) a ver ...( le pone a oler un pequeño frasco) ..

Eiji casi al instante empezó a abrir los ojos.

- jijijijij (se pone en pie alzando una ceja) veo que ese olor te despierta fácil - dijo mary en voz baja.

- … -.o a cualquiera ese olor a alcanfor lo despertaría.. - dijo eiji sentándose en la cama muy despacio mirando a Syuusuke de reojo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente y caminaron hacia el siguiente piso. Mary abrió una de las salas mas grandes donde se encontraba un área de descansos al aire libre donde se podía ver la ciudad. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa redonda viendo hacia el mar que se veía a lo lejos.

- No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar - dijo mary recargándose de la silla cómodamente.

- lo dices por Syuusuke? Por que está aquí? - preguntó eiji viéndola.

- tu siempre poniendo cosas en mi boca. No hablo de eso. Syuusuke no es problema, es nuestro amigo igual.

- ( pone ambos brazos sobre la mesa) y dime, donde están todos? No he visto a tu padre ni a yuuse.

- bueno mi padre se fue quien sabe a donde y yuuse de por si no vive aquí pero si me lo preguntas, ya no está ni siquiera en la ciudad.

- (ríe un poco) vaya, luego de un beso y desaparece? - dijo eiji con malicia viéndola.

- Así son los sujetos como el. Un don Juan que va dejando rosas a su paso y saca las espinas cuando te le acercas

- hablando de "Juan" rosas, espinas y sujetos... o.o que es lo que pasa con tezuka y tu?

Mary que estaba mirando al frente se giró un poco para ver fijamente a eiji.

- que tienen que ver esas cosas con tezuka?

- mary, sabes a que me refiero. Por si no te diste cuenta, Syuusuke estaba un poco.. molesto por la llamada de tezuka.

Una ventisca hizo estremecerlos a ambos. Se pararon de las sillas y caminaron mas al frente mientras sus cabellos eran furiosamente movidos por el viento.

- eiji, no pasa nada con tezuka. Solo anda haciendo mas poemas, es todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio mirando el hermoso paisaje.

- mira ! un globo rojo ! - gritó eiji señalando al frente donde se podía ver un lindo globo a lo lejos en el cielo.

- lastima, pronto explotará -.-

- ¬¬ ! por que eres así?¡¡

- jijijiij ( lo abraza) n-n

- n-n ! bueno ! ( la abraza) que lindo son los abrazos !

- no lo son. Son demasiado cursis.

- ¬¬ y por que me abrazas?

- ( se aleja un poco viéndolo) porque nadie me esta viendo hacerlo o.o

- u.ú

- me gustaría que yuuse estuviera en la ciudad para que me ayudara a buscar quien fue el que mandó a ese grupo de chicos a golpearnos a mi y a sakuno.

- te pareció que los mandaron?

- (asiente) por su puesto. Es que los tipos aparecieron como si nos estuvieran esperando.

- bueno, dudo que lo vuelvan a hacer porque ya están muy golpeados. Tu, kaoru y momoshiro los dejaron muy mal.

- (ríe entre dientes) no se imaginan…

Mary se giró recargándose de la barandilla que tenía detrás.

- y... que hay con oishi ? Tengo que emborracharte para que le digas lo que sientes porque si es así me lo dices desde ahora que abajo tengo un licor muy fuerte que con dos tragos te hace olvidarte de que eres un ser humano n-n

- O.O ! que ?¡

- jajajjajajajaj

- -/-U nu me gusta como suena

- jejjeje no, no suena bien pero se vera muy gracioso jjajjajajaja

- ¬¬ ! ( la pellizca)

- aaahh ! ( salta a un lado sobandose el brazo) quee!!

- no te burles de mi !

- o-o ( lo abraza sobandole la cabeza) no eijisito, no me burlo de ti. Solo me río contigo.. jijiijijji (lo mira)

- ¬¬ ( la mira de reojo) mejor ve pensando en que me regalaras de cumpleaños.

- o.o de donde vengo regalan palizas de cumpleaños para demostrar el amor y el afecto. Si te dejo con derrame cerebral significa que te amo con TODA el alma.

- ...mejor ahórrate el regalo si?

- n-n

- -.-U dios...

- ok ya en serio, dime que hay con oishi.

- bueno.. es lo que tu dices. El ni se imagina. Estoy pensando en no decirle nada porque se que hasta se desmayaría.

- ven... vamos adentro que ya estoy congelada..

Ambos caminaron hacia el pasillo lentamente.

- mira eiji - empezó a decir mary mientras caminaba. Llevaba una pijama larga azul con una gran oveja abajo en el pantalón de la misma - ya que crees que oishi se va a desmayar y todo eso creo que entonces debes ir haciendo el terreno. me entiendes? ( lo mira) debes ir insinuándote muy levemente. Poco a poco.

- eso hago pero sigue igual y todo lo que hago le parece normal

- jm.(ríe un poco) dile a Syuusuke que te enseñe como hace con tezuka y créeme, con esas tácticas oishi tendrá solo dos opciones. Creerte totalmente loco o aceptar que lo quieres n.n

- jajajajajaajajaja

- sssss ! ( le tapa la boca riendo un poco con el) jajaja te imaginas?

- (asiente mientras mary baja su mano) vamos a la cocina que creo que todas esas bebidas me abrieron el apetito. Esa fiesta estuvo genial ! cuanto bailamos ! jugamos, bebimos y nos divertimos !

Ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso en el cual solo caminaron un poco para entrar en la cocina.

- bueno, ya conociste el ambiente de los universitarios ( le guiña un ojo mientras saca un embase plástico grande de la nevera con una mano y con la otra una jarra de jugo) eiji, pásame unos vasos de los gabinetes de arriba.

- ( camina a un lado a buscar los vasos) tienes muchos amigos.

- no.. ( pone el envase en el desayunador de mármol así como también la jarra) son solo conocidos... son.. ese tipo de gente que mientras están en un salón contigo por 3 meses son todo lo "agradable" posible pero.. cuando por alguna razón ya dejas de tomar clases con ellos y los ves por la calle no se acuerdan de ti o te saludan de lejos.

- no me gusta como suena.. ( pone dos vasos en el desayunador frente a mary)

- no pero no es tan malo. o sea.. esta bien porque tu elijes si quieres .. socializar mas con alguno de ellos o no. Pero de todas esas personas que viste que estuvieron con nosotros, hay 6 chicos muy amigos míos entiendes? Es tanto así que cuando vamos a comenzar un nuevo cuatrimestre intentamos tomar los mismos horarios n.n

Eiji se mostró feliz ante eso. Eran buenas ideas. Igual cuando fuera a la universidad, si le tocara ir a la misma que alguno de los chicos le gustaría estar con ese. En el envase plástico habían emparedaros pequeños de atún, queso, jamón y queso y toda una gama de aderezos.

- mary y que hiciste en la mañana? - preguntó eiji mientras descansaba de comer.

Mary miró a un lado. Tenía que omitir la parte en la que se levantó temprano y fue a acompañar a tezuka y a oishi al hospital.

- bueno fui a ver a yuuse porque no había tenido información de el desde hace muchas horas y ( recarga el rostro de su mano) supe que se fue y que si no regresa a mas tardar el martes significa que no volverá. - dijo mary despreocupadamente.

Eiji se quedó observándola como comía el ultimo emparedado que tenía en la mano.

- por qué cuando te refrieres a el lo haces de esa manera tan despectiva? como si no importara o dará igual.

- (cierra el embase con los emparedados restantes) es yuuse eiji. ja.. no puedo hacer alboroto por nada de lo que haga. Va en contra de mis principios. ( ríe entre dientes)

- pero se dieron un beso...

- eiji, estamos en el siglo 21 y yo ya tengo 18 años muy bien vividos. Que es un beso? no es el primero que le doy. Cual es el significado de eso? no estamos en aquella época donde si le dabas un beso a alguien era porque lo amaras. y para que lo entiendas mejor, ya yo pase mi etapa de niña ilusionada donde me creía cada palabra o pensé que si me daban un beso era por amor.

Mary caminó hacia la nevera y eiji la siguió con la mirada.

- si yo le digo a alguien que lo quiero es porque es verdad y si le doy un beso es porque .. siento algo que me hace querer darle un beso. Un sentimiento. No todos son así como dices y para ser mas exactos TU no eres así. Tienes razón al decir que ya en la actualidad los amigos se besan entre si sin que esos besos signifiquen algo pero estamos hablando de ti. (sonríe) n-n tu eres muy emotiva y sentimental.

- ( cierra la nevera viéndolo de reojo) ¬¬ debes estar bromeando...(se señala con un dedo) que diablos de sentimentalismo ves en esta cara y en la que ayer casi mata a un muchacho de esos a golpes?

- Mary, te conozco bien en los pocos meses que llevamos juntos y he visto mas de 9 pretendientes tuyos, con mis propios ojos que te han pedido besos y tu se los niegas.

- u.ú no mal entiendas. No se los doy porque simplemente no quiero.

- n-n lo haces porque sabes que no besas a nadie si no lo quieres.

- exacto ¬¬ no beso a nadie si YO no quiero.

- ¬¬ mary !

- n-n

- te estas portando como yo cuando negaba que me gustaba oishi.

- esta es la parte donde yo pregunto: " que insinúas?" pero sabes? no quiero que me lo digas.

Mary salió de la cocina y apagó la luz con eiji dentro.

- ;O; maryyyyy ( sale corriendo detrás de ella)

- upps ¬¬ ( caminando hacia las escaleras)

- mary ! me estas huyendo !

- no te huyo ( sube corriendo las escaleras)

- o.o ! ( corre detrás de ella) mary ! estas corriendo !

- hemm solo ejercito mis piernas ( corre por el pasillo)

Eiji tuvo que correr mas rápido para ponerse frente a ella y detenerla.

- o.ó alto ahí !

- -.- eiji, tengo sueño. Pronto amanecerá.

- vi en los albums de fotos que nos enseño tu padre muchas fotos tuyas y de yuuse desde que eran pequeños. Eran adorables !

- si, adorables. En esos tiempos yuuse era el mudo y yo era la niña tonta que le corría atrás tratando de hacerlo hablar y jugar con el. Luego de los 10 años los roles cambiaron y yo me volví la muda y el quien trataba de animarme en la medida de lo posible.

**_Mary_** _Ambos seguimos caminando hacia nuestras habitaciones. Era tarde y revivir recuerdos opacos no era lo adecuado para esa hora. Me fui a dormir y allí, cuando ya estuve en mi cama, lista para dormir, fue que me di cuenta que todo pronto acabaría. Todos los sucesos que estaban sucediendo de diciembre no pasaban. Ya para enero del próximo año se sabría quienes eran los ganadores y quienes los perdedores. A quienes se les cumplirían los sueños y a quienes no. Así era la vida y para mi es imposible pensar que en un grupo de tennis, todos sean ganadores de sus máximos premios..._

**_Eiji_** _Cuando entré en la habitación y vi a Syuusuke dormir, me pregunté cuales expectativas tenía. Las mías casi no habían variados en las ultimas semanas...será que se muy bien lo que quiero. Es extraño. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que quería en mi vida me ponía muy feliz porque eso me daba muchas mas fuerzas pero en esos momentos... me daba mucho miedo. El factor oishi era muy fuerte para mi confianza y buen humor. Me acosté al lado de Syuusuke. Ya el domingo sería otro día. y sí.. fue un día normal. _

**_Mary_** _Ese domingo eiji, Syuusuke y yo nos quedamos en casa. Comimos, jugamos, bebimos, cantamos, vimos películas, nos bañamos en la piscina, hicimos un flan... Estuvo bien. Por un momento pensé que no tenía problemas, hasta que ellos se fueron al caer la noche. Vi la casa, nuevamente fría, sola y silenciosa. Donde diablos estaban todos? Donde estaban mis padres? Donde estaban mis amigos? donde estaba yuuse?. Pasé horas inútiles frente al teléfono... llamando a todo lugar...pero, en unos días, ya no sería necesario. Ese domingo en la noche tomé varias dediciones y wao ! las tomé hablando por teléfono con el capitán. Capitán... ese era otro problema. Luego de que prometí hacer lo que me pidió...al parecer no podría ser. Mis últimas reflexiones me habían hecho recapacitar. Recapacité en que no hay dolor más grande y profundo que el que deja en el corazón una persona que se ama mucho y se va sin decir adiós..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor_

_Reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore_

_It's all right to make mistakes_

_you're only human_

_Inside everybody's hiding something_

_Staring at the same four walls, have you tried to help yourself_

_The rings around your eyes they don't hide, that you need to get some rest_

_It's all right to make mistakes_

_you're only human_

_Inside everybody's hiding something_

_Take time to catch your breathe and choose your moment_

_Don't slide…_

_Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far_

_Think that pain belongs to you but it's happened to us all_

_It's all right to make mistakes_

_you're only human_

_Inside everybody's hiding something_

_Take time to catch your breathe and choose your moment_

_Don't slide….._

_You brought this on yourself_

_and it's high time you left it there_

_Lie here and rest your head_

_and dream of something else instead_

_**Don't slide.**_

- ahh.. me fue mal en el examen - dijo una chica en un pasillo que llevaba una carpeta negra en sus manos.

- las coordenadas que aparecieron en la prueba estaban muy extrañas - dijo otro chico un poco mas lejos de la otra chica con un grupo de amigos que se lamentaba.

- me fue bien y sino, el promedio y acumulado me ayudaran a pasar en B - dijo por otro lado un chico.

De eso se hablaba en toda la universidad. Iban alumnos de un lado a otro corriendo por los pasillos, pisos, y toda área del campus universitario. Algunos alumnos que ya no tenían más clase hasta el próximo año se reían y se despedían de sus otros amigos deseándoles suerte.

Era un día nublado y frío. Desde la madrugada caía una suave llovizna cada 2 horas.

- waaaaaaaaaaaa QUITENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Las personas que estaban en el pasillo e iban a entrar al ascensor se giraron. Mary venía a la velocidad de la luz como alma que llevaba el diablo corriendo hacia el ascensor con la corbata en la mano derecha, su mochila pequeña, dos carpetas y la chaqueta mal puesta. Se lanzó al ascensor y entró segundos antes de que se cerrara por completo. Dentro habían muchas personas.

- ahh.. ahh... ahh.. ( respira agitadamente en el piso) di..diablos.. - musitó mary con los ojos cerrados mientras se recuperaba en el ascensor.

Cuando salió en el 6to piso vio los pasillos más despejados que los de abajo. Caminó lentamente al final del pasillo donde había una ventanilla. Le dieron un ticket y mary, se devolvió hacia donde estaban los casilleros, introdujo la clave que estaba en el ticket y abrió uno. Ya más calmada, entró la mochila y una de las carpetas. Cuando cerró el casillero sintió a alguien detrás de ella muy cerca. Le invadió un calor intenso y repentino. Cuando se giró se quedó sin aire.

- he... jeje.. eres tu Ren.. - dijo mary dando un suspiro con cierto alivio.

Un chico alto de buen cuerpo, cabello negro y ojos marrones claros la observaba con su uniforme puesto exactamente como se debía llevar, algo extraño ya que nadie lo hacía. Mary lo observó. Definitivamente ese muchacho era bello. Era muy bueno en matemáticas y el delantero del equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Tenía el mismo corte de cabello de ryoma, acaso estaba de moda de esos sujetos usaran el cabello así?

- Mary, te veo muy alterada...

- en..serio?

- n-n no.. creo que sería mejor decir que vi desde aquí arriba como corrías por los pasillos. - dijo ren con una muy suave sonrisa en su rostro. - siempre es agradable verte hacer eso en las mañanas - dijo sonriendo aun mas con cierta alegría.

Mary sonrió mirando a un lado con un poco de rubor.

- creo que siempre seré la payasita de los lugares - pensó mary pasándose un dedito por su mejilla mientras reía un poco.

Ren puso una mano sobre la de mary en la que sostenía la corbata y con mucha delicadeza se la sacó de las manos y empezó a arreglársela en el cuello de la camisa. Mary para hacérselo mas fácil se bajo un poco la chaqueta.

- hoy nos darán las calificaciones de español y matemáticas - dijo ren casi en un susurro - al parecer el profesor yuuse terminó con nosotros primero que todas las materias que tomamos.

- que?...quieres decir que esos pruebines y el ultimo examen que nos dio en matemáticas fueron los exámenes finales? - preguntó mary viéndolo.

- (asiente haciéndole el nudo de la corbata con la vista fija en la misma) La decana de matemáticas nos está reuniendo al grupo que tomó matemáticas y español con el en el salón de grabación. Fui al aula porque es la clase que me tocaba hoy y hay una nota que dice que todos los alumnos que son de esa clase y que toman exclusivamente matemáticas y español con el que vayan a las 9:30 al salón de grabación. - dijo ren justo al terminar el nudo, alzando sus ojos marrones hacia ella.

Mary se subió nuevamente la chaqueta arreglándola con un gesto un poco duro mirando al lado derecho. Ren bajó sus ojos mirando como la boca de mary se había contraído un poco haciendo esta un poco dura y reprimida en contra de la relajación.

- ven - dijo ren tomándole una mano.

Antes de que mary pudiera girar el rostro ya ren la halaba hacia el próximo piso.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- (hace sonar un silbato) salten ! - gritó el profesor de natación.

5 chicos saltaron a la piscina como se les había enseñado y competían por llegar primero al otro lado nadando.

- Vamos takinawa ! patea ! - gritaba el profesor - se que hace frío muchachos pero pateen !

El profesor se giró al ver que los chicos ya se devolvían desde el otro lado.

- fuji, kikumaru, sanaka, higukashi, ootan, Suban y prepárense ! - grito el entrenador.

Los chicos dieron unos pasos al frente posicionándose con la vista fija en los compañeros que ya regresaban. Cuando ya estaban allí el profesor sonó el silbato nuevamente y el nuevo grupo de 5 chicos se lanzó a la piscina a nadar.

- kikumaru ! respira con el tiempo ! ootan ! mueve esas piernas ! - gritaba el profesor mientras los chicos se devolvían y los otros se posicionaban.

Dos grupos después de kikumaru y fuji la clase de natación había terminado. En los vestidores los chicos se cambiaban lo más rápido posible para ir a la próxima clase.

- Syuusuke, tezuka no vino hoy - dijo eiji ya en la puerta de los vestidores cambiado esperando por fuji el cual se ponía el ultimo zapato.

- es el colmo de lo extraño - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo a lo que eiji se le quedó mirando extrañado - jm.. tan bien que se ve en el traje de baño (ríe un poco para si)

- o/ó Syuusuke !

Ambos chicos salieron de allí y caminaron por un pasillo. La sonrisa de Syuusuke se borró pronto. Eiji también estaba con la misma cara de Syuusuke. Ambos sabían que algo raro pasaba especialmente porque habían visto a oishi esa mañana actuar muy desanimado y extraño. Eiji no hizo comentario alguno porque el sabía que un comentario sería preguntar: ¿ quien sabrá lo que pasa que pueda decirnos?" y ambos sabían quien tenía esa respuesta.

- oh pero si es nuestro pequeñín ! - dijo eiji deteniéndose frente a ryoma

- Hola - dijo ryoma mirándolos con horio a su lado.

- n-n (_Syuusuke_)

- no tienen clases? - preguntó eiji viéndolos con una mano en la cadera - que vagos -.-

- nuestro profesor de química no asistió hoy así que vamos a la sala de juegos a jugar damas ryoma y yo ! ( señala a ryoma con mucha energía y una gran sonrisa) te venceré ryomaaaaa !

- -.- eso espero... sería algo fatídico que ni en damas puedas ganarme

- o.ó !

eiji y Syuusuke rieron y se despidieron de los chicos.

- no notas a echizen un poco mas.. normal? - dijo eiji viendo a Syuusuke mientras entraban al aula.

- a que te refieres?

- tenía hace unas semanas una actitud extraña y creo que ya lo veo como siempre. - dijo eiji rascándose la cabeza.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el receso todos los chicos del equipo de tennis estaban sentados en una mesa. Todos en silencio mirando la silla vacía al lado de la ventana donde siempre y cada día se sentaba tezuka con un libro distinto a leer mientras ellos comían. Lo del libro se podía omitir porque conforme pasaban los días lo veían leer menos y ya en la última semana lo vieron incluso sin un libro en sus manos. Era extraño.

Para variar, inui y kawamura estaban con una mimadera extrema. Momoshiro por su parte casi no miraba a nadie. Estaba bastante cohibido y callado y sin la sonrisa boba en sus labios. La mujer de la cafetería mientras les daba el almuerzo a los otros chicos lo observaba. En todo el tiempo que tenía conociendo a momoshiro NUNCA había entrado allí sin pedir algo de comer. Lo vio cabizbajo contra la mesa donde estaba sentado con los amigos mirando por la ventana quien sabe que cosa. Oishi por su parte estaba con su bandeja de almuerzo bastante "lite". Kaoru y el eran los únicos que comían. Ryoma que estaba de frente a la entrada de la cafetería se quedó impresionado al ver a sakuno entrar con tomoka que trataba inútilmente de detenerla diciéndole algunas cosas mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa de ellos.

- sakuno? - musito ryoma con los ojos un tanto abiertos.

Los chicos al ver su cara de notable impresión no tuvieron de otra que girarse a ver y también se sorprendieron. Sakuno estaba con banditas en la cara, con un vendaje en la muñeca y una cara de cansancio bastante notable. Sus ojos estaban fijos en kaoru el cual por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de salir corriendo por la ventana. Los ojos de la chica estaban muy fijos en el y llenos de rabia. Era obvio que iba a matarlo.

- sakuno, lo que vas a hacer no esta bien ! te harás mas daño ! - le decía tomoka que iba seguida por horio en silencio.

Sakuno se paró al lado de kaoru viéndolo fijamente.

- ( se arregla los lentes) bien, comenzó mi trabajo ya.. ( saca su libreta)

- inui.. n-nUU - musitó a su lado kawamura.

Kaoru que miraba su almuerzo tratando de ignorar a sakuno que estaba a su lado viéndolo sintió un magnetismo muy fuerte que no pudo evitar. Tenía que mirarla y no ignorarla. Alzó la vista viéndola fijamente y contrario a lo que hacía sakuno cuando esto pasaba que miraba a un lado o se asustaba, esta le sostuvo la mirada. Sakuno tenía múltiples heridas y ryoma que la observaba bastante podía ver un vendaje por el pecho de la chica debajo de su uniforme. Que le había pasado que estaba así?

- Syuusuke, que es esto?¡ - murmuró eiji al lado de Syuusuke

- n-n seguro es otra película...

- o.o

- n-n ( alza un dedo) y el muerto esta vez será kaoru - dijo Syuusuke con una felicidad un poco extraña.

Kaoru observó que sakuno temblaba y no de miedo sino en un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y derecha frente a ellos. Sus labios estaban tensos al igual que su rostro.

- exijo la revancha ! - gritó sakuno a kaoru con fuerza.

Los chicos que antes miraban a sakuno miraron rápidamente a kaoru.

- ...jm..( ríe para si cerrando los ojos) debes estar bromeando.. - musitó kaoru continuando con su almuerzo sin hacerle caso.

Sakuno hizo una mueca de desagrado que nadie conocía en ella. Agarró la bandeja de kaoru y la echo al frente donde estaba eiji. Kaoru se quedó en la misma posición en la que tenía sus manos para seguir comiendo. Guió sus ojos a sakuno la cual estaba siendo aconsejada para salvar su vida por tomoka.

- sakuno, a penas te puedes poner en pie.. deja esto y si quieres revancha que sea otro día ! - le decía al oído tomoka.

- no.. ya lo decidí. - pensó sakuno.

Sakuno recordó que desde la noche del sábado no había parado de entrenar. Le había pedido a su abuela que por favor le diera un intensivo de tennis antes del lunes y su abuela, sin preguntarle por que o para que así lo hizo. Sakuno se acostó el sábado o mejor dicho domingo a las 3 de la mañana y el mismo día se levantó a las 6 a seguir entrenando con su abuela.

Se había caído, lastimado, golpeado. Su muñeca incluso se había dislocado. El domingo fue un día feroz y atroz. La misma sumire ya no daba para más y no solo eso. Sakuno tuvo que ir a las canchas públicas a jugar con todo lo que se le pusiera en frente y sufrió muchas humillaciones porque perdió 10 juegos SEGUIDOS allí contra diferentes personas. Pero no era nada humillante eso comparado con lo que le había hecho kaoru. No se le acercaba ni un poco.

Sakuno corrió casi por toda la ciudad por orden de su abuela, se entrenó. Su abuela andaba con una vara y con esta la golpeaba levemente por donde sakuno fallaba. La obligó a flexionar las piernas, a sentir el dolor de una caída cuando se lanzaba un jugador a buscar la bola. Le enseñó a enfocar sus ojos únicamente en la pelota, a tener agilidad mental, estrategia...

al final del día... el domingo a las 2 AM de la mañana...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno estaba en una cancha agachada con múltiples raspones rojizos, sudor, dolor, algunas vendas.

- a..abuela.. - musito mientras derramaba lagrimas sakuno con la raqueta en su mano.

- estas lista sakuno - dijo sumire viéndola - con esto que has echo en las ultimas 48 horas podrás tener un partido decente con kaoru.

- pero... no podré derrotarlo verdad? - preguntó sakuno quebrada por el llanto que no sabía exactamente porque le salía.

Su abuela la miró a los ojos.

- Ganarle a kaoru no es fin de todo esto. El fin es demostrarle que si puedes y que el no estaba en lo cierto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno le había prometido a su abuela que haría la revancha a la hora de las prácticas pero no aguantaba. No lo soportaba. Sus ojos no podían ver a más nadie en esa escuela que no fuera kaoru kaidoh.

- Levántate y vamos a las canchas ahora mismo - dijo sakuno con firmeza.

Los chicos estaban mas que impresionados pero la impresión se hizo al cuadrado cuando kaoru se puso en pie.

- Acabo de dejar mi almuerzo... voy a dejar mi tiempo de descanso para jugar contigo pero te lo advierto niña - dijo kaoru con firmeza frente a sakuno - si al 3er juego veo que tu no estas haciendo mas que hacerme perder el tiempo, empezaré a jugar como lo hago y te haré la humillación pública más grande de la historia conocida en Seishu Gakuen .

- Mas humillación que la que me hiciste el sábado no puede haber otra. - dijo sakuno con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la cafetería luego de quedar en verse en las canchas en 10 minutos. Los chicos se miraron entre si.

- ( se pone en pie) n-n yo quiero ver - dijo Syuusuke siendo visto por los demás.

- esto NO esta bien. (cierra los ojos frunciendo el seño) Si la entrenadora se entera de semejante cosa nos castigara. Aparte como kaoru se pone a hacer esto? es una niña ! la va a frustrar de por vida. Esto es una escuela no un campo de batalla. Además las reglas dicen que...

Oishi fue interrumpido por eiji que le puso una mano en el hombro.

- n-nU oishi, vamos que ya todos se fueron.

Oishi abrió los ojos viendo a los lados que ya no estaban sus amigos.

- O.O ! ...u.ú que falta de respeto !

Inui y momoshiro que estaba con el desanimo en 220 sacaron a los pocos que estaban en las canchas. Kaoru y sakuno ya tenían sus raquetas e iban incluso a jugar con el uniforme que traían. Kaoru solo se había des hecho de sus zapatos y chaqueta quedando solo con la camisa blanca. Sakuno estaba tan ansiosa que no se quitó nada.

- SAKUNO ! MUCHA SUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - le gritó tomoka desde afuera de la cancha donde estaban todos.

Ryoma estaba con los ojos fijos en el partido que comenzaría. Ni en sus más locos sueños que imaginaría algo así.

- si tan solo tezuka estuviera aquí esto no estuviera sucediendo... - pensó oishi con una mano en la cara.

En la cancha sakuno empezó con el servicio, un servicio muy fuerte. Kaoru no se sorprendió. Sakuno siempre había tenido el servicio fuerte.

- hoy no estoy para bromas - pensó kaoru devolviendo la pelota totalmente al lado opuesto de donde estaba sakuno - se la voy a poner !

Kaoru estaba seguro de que sakuno ni con magia negra llegaría a tocar la pelota pero la chica corrió más que rápido y se lanzó a darle. La ventaja que tuvo fue que la lanzo muy hacia arriba y para atrás para tener suficiente tiempo de pararse. Kaoru mas que sorprendido corrió hacia atrás esperando que la pelota bajara.

Kaoru y sakuno siguieron jugando e iba bastante reñido. Claro, iba reñido porque kaoru no estaba usando todas sus habilidades sino en 3 minutos todo hubiera acabado.

- juego para Ryuuzaki, 3 juegos a 2, ganando Ryuuzaki - dijo inui que era el único que estaba en la cancha aparte de los dos jugadores.

Alrededor de las canchas estaba llena de personas. Nuevamente caía una llovizna sobre la ciudad. El viendo frío movía la falda de sakuno mientras esta esperaba muy atenta el servicio de kaoru.

- veo que estas jugando en serio niña. - dijo kaoru picando la pelota en la cancha que empezaba a mojarse. - te parece si yo también juego en serio? crees poder aguantar?

Sakuno gruñó notablemente molesta. Agarró la raqueta con ambas manos viéndolo fijamente.

- NO VOY A PERDER ! - le gritó sakuno - ryoma y mi abuela se esforzaron mucho conmigo.. esta es mi forma de agradecérselo...especialmente a ryoma por su tiempo... por su compañía a pesar de que no me amaba como yo a el.. - pensó sakuno con cierta nostalgia.

- esto es una locura ! - gritaba horio pegado al alambrado de la cancha - donde están kashio y kachirou para que vean esto !

- ( abraza a ryoma por el cuello) mira ryoma ! creo que esta peleando por ti la pequeña ! - dijo eiji sonriendo.

- O/ó aaahh ! suéltame ! - gritaba ryoma con ambas manos sobre el brazo de eiji.

- he conocido muchos sujetos que quieren patearle el trasero a kaoru por numerosas razones entre esos estoy yo pero algo me dice que esta chica quiere aparte de patearle el trasero arrastrarlo por la cancha - dijo momoshiro sin valor para despegar los ojos del juego en curso.

Kaoru ya no estaba reteniendo su fuerza y por fin se vio la primera serpiente. Sakuno ni en sueños se la imaginó venir y la perdió.

- 30 a 15 - dijo inui viéndolos.

Sakuno respiraba agitadamente pero luego de recordar los ejercicios de respiración para regular la misma que le había enseñado su abuela, se calmó.

- shhh... (sonríe viendo a sakuno mientras se balancea levemente de un lado a otro)

- bueno.. Si el esta usando sus técnicas yo también usaré las mías...dios ojala me salga... - pensó sakuno.

Kaoru volvió a servir y sakuno devolvió. Luego de devolver esa pelota empezó a dar seguidos saltos cortos mientras esperaba la próxima pelota. Kaoru abrió un poco los ojos.

- speed steps?¡¡ si ! es el speed steps ! - dijo horio emocionado.

Ryoma estaba en una pieza mientras que la lluvia subía un poco de tono sobre ellos. Las personas que estaban alrededor de la cancha estaban con un bullicio tremendo.

- speed step? pues mi respuesta a eso es una serpiente ! - pensó kaoru que corría a devolverle una pelota a sakuno.

Así como lo pensó lo hizo. Una serpiente. Sakuno desde que lo vio en el comienzo de hacer la serpiente midió el espacio que había entre desde donde iba a hacerla kaoru y donde estaba ella. Corrió hacia atrás y de acuerdo a la curva mental que se imagino que haría la serpiente de kaoru, pudo saber un 80 por cierto de por donde caería la pelota. Su abuela le había dicho dos formas efectivas para ella de defenderse de una serpiente normal de kaoru. Una era fijándose en el espacio que había entre donde estaba kaoru hasta donde estaba ella. El sitio donde el estaba ubicado y si ella estaba a la derecha significaba que la serpiente iría a picar a su izquierda un poco mas atrás de ella y por tanto para devolverla tendría que hacerse al menos 2 pasos o 3 para atrás. La otra forma era subir prácticamente a la malla e interceptar la serpiente antes de que esta tomara su total forma pero era muy peligroso porque kaoru podría subir al igual que ella y hacerle un remate instantáneo si no lo hacía bien.

Sakuno esperó la serpiente y justo cuando la pelota picó y iba a seguir su disfuncional curso sakuno corrió y le pego devolviéndola. Kaoru duró unos segundos para reaccionar.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! LA DEVOLVIO ! LA DEVOLVIÓ! - grito tomoka al punto de un infarto.

- ryoma ! ryoma ! viste eso?¡¡¡ - preguntó horio a ryoma el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando.

-solamente por devolver esa serpiente sakuno se merece un trofeo - dijo eiji viendo el juego.

- lo mas seguro es que ahora kaoru use serpiente boomerang - dijo oishi mirando a eiji.

Las serpientes siguieron atacando a sakuno la cual de 5 serpientes devolvía 3, las demás las fallaba.

- 5 juegos a 4, ganando kaoru.

Sakuno ya empezaba a ver borroso. No había comido, estaba exhausta y le dolían las piernas y la muñeca que tenía vendada. Era tiempo de sakuno servir.

- es ahora o nunca - pensó sakuno terminando de picar la pelota.

Kaoru la esperaba con impaciencia. Sakuno saltó con fuerza y desde arriba le pegó a la pelota de forma recta pero dándole un efecto con la parte de arriba del borde. La pelota que se creía caería directo donde kaoru tomó tanta velocidad y fuerza que pegó directo en la malla en el lado de kaoru. Ese era el saque de sakuno. Su primera técnica única. Inui maldijo la hora en que decidió ser el árbitro de ese juego en vez de estar anotando en su libreta. Kaoru no se sorprendió, el saque era bueno pero no excelente. Al siguiente servicio sakuno hizo lo mismo con la diferencia de que al saltar hizo un giro en el aire de derecha a izquierda y así mismo golpeó la pelota. La pelota se fue de línea a la malla, tocó la misma y salió con un nuevo impulso provocado por el toque de la malla y la pelota. La pelota salió directa a la derecha. Estaba muy baja por lo que kaoru tuvo que lanzarse por el suelo y darle con fuerza de manera que pasara por la malla y subiera. Sakuno con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba corrió al frente y se decidió por un remate como solo su abuela había podido enseñarle.

Kaoru alzó los ojos viéndola ya en el aire lista para el remate.

- TOMA ! - gritó sakuno golpeando la pelota desde arriba de su cabeza hasta abajo con las dos mano en la raqueta.

- sshhh serpiente boomerang ! - gritó kaoru lanzándose por el suelo a pegarle a la pelota.

y así lo hizo, aunque estaba agachado se lanzó a un lado y le hizo una serpiente boomerang.

5 minutos después...

- 6 juegos a 4, set para kaoru kaidoh - dijo inui declarando así el final del juego.

- ahh.. no ganó..- dijo tomoka un poco desanimada - pero fue genial¡

- estuvo increíble, si fue un buen juego. - dijo horio.

- su velocidad bajo mucho luego del 4 juego así que lo que hizo fue aumentar las defensas y subir de rango las habilidades - dijo oishi viendo a sakuno que estaba tomando grande bocanadas de aire.

- sus habilidades han mejorado un 50 por ciento - dijo inui ya fuera de la cancha - comparada con lo que habíamos visto antes esto esta mucho mejor pero se nota que esta hecha polvo. Tiene una muñeca inflamada.

- pero no entiendo por que todo esto - dijo kawamura.

- lo que pasa es que el sábado kaoru nos entrenó a mi y a sakuno ya que ryoma ¬¬ (lo mira de reojo) sabrá dios donde estaba y no apareció.

Los chicos miraron a ryoma

- estaba raptado - dijo el chico con toda seguridad y sinceridad.

- aja.. si claro. - empezaron a decir todos menos momoshiro el cual estaba recargado del alambrado de la cancha.

- u.ú allá ustedes si no me creen.

- bueno, el caso es que sumire llamó a kaoru, y este jugó con sakuno y la humilló como no tienen idea. Le dijo a sakuno que ella solo entrenaba los sábados por ver a ryoma y que ahora que ryoma no le correspondía había perdido las ganas de jugar y solo lo tomaba como pretexto para darse mas lastima de la que ya daba - dijo tomoka apretando los puños - fue muy cruel !

Momoshiro que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada volvió en si.

- QUE ESA VIBORA MALDITA HIZO QUE COSA?¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó totalmente enojado y acercándose a tomoka rápidamente - LA HUMILLÓ Y LE HABLÓ DE ESA MANERA?¡¡ O.Ó LO MATO !

Momoshiro iba directo para dentro de la cancha a golpear a kaoru cuando los chicos le cayeron encima deteniéndolo por las piernas, brazos y hasta cabeza.

- momoshiro ! ya no hagas más líos ! - gritaba oishi desde el suelo que lo agarraba por las piernas abrazándose a ellas.

- así es momoshiro. ya no hagas mas problemas de los que hay o.ò - le decía kawamura que le agarraba los brazos atrás del cuerpo de momo.

- yo también quisiera golpearlo pero no podemos hacer nada momoshiro ! - gritaba eiji que estaba abrazado al abdomen de momoshiro el cual se retorcía tratando de soltarse de los chicos.

- SUELTENME ! LO GOLPEARE HASTA QUE NO LE QUEDE NI LAS MUELAS DEL JUICIO !

- a kaoru aun no le sale la muela del juicio - dijo calmadamente inui a lo que todos lo observaron.

Momoshiro se calmó mirando a inui.

- hummm de eso ya paso un tiempo inui, no crees que ya le ha de haber salido? - preguntó momoshiro a inui.

- ...(mira a los chicos y luego a momoshiro) creo que este no es sitio ni de hablar de ESO ni de recordarlo tampoco pero, como dices, si ya pasó tiempo de ese...humm..incidente así que puede que si tenga las mulas del juicio...

Los chicos se quedaron con cara de: ¡¿De que diablos están hablando?¡ hasta que Syuusuke con su clásica manera de meter a la gente en líos metió a inui en uno.

- aaahh cierto, lo del beso n-n ya me acuerdo ! - gritó el chico.

Inui tragó en seco mientras que momoshiro se rascaba la nuca. Para colmo de males eiji le siguió.

- o.o oh... (hace un chasquido con los dedos) ya recuerdo ! (ríe cerrando los ojos) que divertido.

- ...( camina hacia la cancha) con permiso - dijo ryoma al ver que estaba entre unos sujetos extraños y un suceso que no quería saber ya que para el los factores inui + kaoru + beso en una misma situación no era nada bueno ni saludable.

En la cancha aun estaba sakuno ya un poco más recuperada mirando seriamente a kaoru el cual tampoco se había movido. Ryoma se acercó a sakuno.

- lo hiciste bien, yo diría, mejor dicho, que muy bien - dijo ryoma con una mano en el bolsillo mirando la cancha un poco mojada.

Ya el cielo se estaba despejando y todo se estaba soleando. Las gotas de lluvia que habían caído en la cancha, en las ventanas de la escuela, y en los demás lugares brillaban gracias a la luz del sol. Sakuno mas que feliz abrazó a ryoma con fuerza y ruborizada levemente.

- gracias ryoma n/n

- he... O.o este si... de nada pero no me abraces -.- - dijo ryoma mirando a un lado mientras ella reía feliz.

- entonces aunque allá perdido está bien? - preguntó sakuno alejándose un poco de ryoma pero aun con sus brazos sobre el.

- (asiente) sin duda. - dijo con seriedad ryoma mirando a un lado.

Sakuno le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó nuevamente.

- ( coloca la raqueta contra su hombro) creo que aquí no tengo nada mas que hacer - musitó con los ojos cerrados kaoru mientras se retiraba con el cabello levemente mojado.

Cuando kaoru salió de la cancha vio como momoshiro nuevamente intentaba lanzársele encima.

- SERPIENTE DESGRACIADA ! VEN A HUMILLARME A MI A VER COMO TE VA ! COMO LE HACES ESO A UNA CHICA?¡¡ ERES UN ANIMAL ! UNA BESTIA ! UN INSECTO ! REPTIL ! GUSANO ! LA MADRE DE LAS VERGUENZAS DEBERÍAS SENTIR POR SEMEJANTE ABUSO QUE HICISTE CON ESA NIÑA !

Momoshiro que nuevamente era agarrado por los chicos y para variar por Syuusuke ya que kawamura se había ido, siguió insultando a kaoru mientras que las demás personas que estaban alrededor de la cancha se iban. Kaoru se quedó viéndolo fijamente sin decirle nada. Cuando momoshiro por fin se cayó, kaoru habló.

- veo que como siempre tu boca es mas grande que tu cerebro momoshiro. Es interesante viniendo de ti. Por otra parte y alejándonos de lo que son tus imperfectos morales e intelectuales, puedo decirte que lo que hice por esa chica fue lo correcto. Ya no depende de nadie su juego sino de ella. Le he dado independencia de juego y no la dependencia total que tenía por echizen. Ya puede pensar un poco por si sola y ( mira de reojo a sakuno y a ryoma aun abrazados) como ves terminó con uno de esos finales felices que tanto odio. ( guía sus ojos a momoshiro) me enferma verlos así pero al menos se que hice mi buena acción de este año y la niña esa esta usando un poco mas la materia gris y a parte de eso tiene noviecito nuevo - dijo kaoru mirando fijamente a momoshiro el cual ya estaba "calmado" en la medida de lo posible.

- ryoma no es su novio ! - gritó momoshiro avanzando hacia donde kaoru.

- no me digas, y que diablos es eso que esta ahí en la maldita cancha ?¡ - gritó kaoru notoriamente enfadado señalando a sakuno y a ryoma que por los gritos se habían girado a verlos.

- solo se están demostrando afecto estupida serpiente ! ryoma y la niña no tienen nada ! - gritó aun mas enfadado momoshiro mientras los otros ya no entendía bien por que peleaban.

- o soy yo o esta pelea ya esta corriendo por cuenta nueva - dijo oishi mirándolos muy extrañado.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

- disculpen, iré a buscar a kawamura que no se a donde fue - dijo inui bastante asustado porque su "amigo" misteriosamente se había ido sin decir nada a nadie.

Inui se fue corriendo mientras eiji, Syuusuke y oishi se ponían entre momoshiro y kaoru.

- esa maldita rata de tu amigo está jugando con esa niña ! y la muy ..la muy descerebrada aun suspira por el ! - gritaba kaoru bastante sulfurado - puedes creer semejante idiotez?¡¡ y aparte de todo toma de pretexto el tennis que tu y yo jugamos cada día con tanto esfuerzo para sus propios deslices. Querías que dejara eso así?¡¡

- jajaja serpiente, da igual, míralos, están bien y nadie murió. - dijo momoshiro viéndolo fijamente.

- me alegra haber podido ayudar a la relación de esos dos. Al menos la niña podrá decir que sabe jugar tennis y no porque el enano miserable este o no esté con ella.

Kaoru le arrebató su chaqueta a eiji que la tenía en la mano y se fue de ahí.

- n-n que bueno.. un final feliz.. (Syuusuke)

- -.- a esto llamas final feliz? - pregunto eiji a su lado.

Ryoma se acercó a ellos ayudando a caminar a sakuno.

- al parecer kaoru no se tomó la pastilla de la presión hoy - dijo ryoma con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

- sakunoooooooooo ( se le lanza encima tirándola al suelo) que bien lo hicisteeeee - decía tomoka halándole las mejillas a la pobre sakuno.

- no ! tomoka me duele ! ;O;

Mientras tanto kaoru estaba frente a su casillero con una cara de enojo extrema. Inui pasó corriendo detrás de el para el lado derecho y luego para el izquierdo. Luego de esto se paró detrás de kaoru apoyando las manos de sus rodillas.

- ahhh.. no lo encuentro. Kaoru has visto a kawamura? - preguntó inui

- No - dijo secamente kaoru mientras abría con fuerza el casillero.

Inui se enderezó mirando a kaoru.

- por que estas tan molesto? - preguntó calmadamente inui.

- NO ESTOY MOLESTO ! - gritó casi al instante kaoru azotando la puerta del casillero la cual se abolló un poco por la fuerza con la cual kaoru la "cerró"

Inui no se asustó en lo mas mínimo y se quedó observándolo en silencio. Kaoru se giró un poco mirando a inui.

- podrías calmarte? - preguntó inui poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros a kaoru el cual bajó la cabeza respirando con mas calma y muy profundamente - vamos.. inhala y exhala despacio.

Kaoru se calmó. Puso una mano en su cara.

- me duelen los ojos - dijo con calma - y siento las rodillas débiles y huecas. (traga un poco de saliva bajando la manos de su cara al dar un profundo suspiro) y...y...

- ya, calma. Ya pasó.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos. Kaoru por fin se calmó en su totalidad.

Durante las demás horas de clase momoshiro volvió a su desanimo. Kaoru lo miró en sus clases con la cabeza agachada contra el pupitre. No respondía incluso a los llamados de los profesores. Syuusuke se la había pasado preguntándose primero que había pasado que tezuka no había asistido a clases y luego, preguntándose si al menos iría a las prácticas.

Cuando llegó la hora de las prácticas se pudo ver que tezuka ni había llegado ni llegaría. Sumire trató llamando a su casa y nadie contestaba. Oishi respondía lo que se le preguntaba muy esquivamente mientras que la paciencia de Syuusuke iba en descenso.

- bueno, entrenen sin tezuka porque la semana que viene ya es el torneo invernal. Con o sin capitán tienen que ir a jugar - dijo sumire viéndolos firmemente a todos. - yo seguiré llamando a casa de tezuka, mientras, ustedes entrénense, inui les dará las referencias de las practicas de hoy y recuerden que hay un video esperándolos luego.

Sumire se fue dejando a oishi como capitán en ausencia de tezuka y a inui como entrenador. Inui luego de casi 4 horas por fin vio a kawamura. Había aparecido para el entrenamiento. Inui caminó a donde estaban sus utensilios. Enseñó en sus manos un vaso con un líquido morado que hacía arriba burbujitas de color rojo oscuro.

- es una nueva receta, es deliciosa - dijo inui mientras los chicos se hacían para atrás despavoridos. - tranquilos que tiene una textura muy buena... ( derrama un poco del líquido en el suelo)

El líquido bajó muy espeso y en cierto modo hasta gelatinoso. Era HORRIBLE y el olor era más allá de lo nauseabundo.

- dios mío creo que devolveré lo que comí - dijo eiji dándole la espalda a inui con la mano en la boca.

Ryoma, mientras inui hablaba observó de reojo a momoshiro que estaba en silencio y mirando a inui pero realmente era obvio que ni lo estaba escuchando.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la cancha de las chicas sadane estaba haciéndolas ejercitar casi a un estilo militar. Sakuno, gracias a un permiso que le consiguió su abuela, no hizo los ejercicios, solo debía hacer juegos si su entrenador lo pedía.

- hola - dijo ayumi parándose frente a sakuno con una gran sonrisa.

- ahh.. hola - musito sakuno extrañada.

- y mary? no ha llegado? - preguntó con cierto interés ayumi.

- pues la verdad es que...

Sakuno miro a los lados y alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a mary caminar lentamente hacia los vestidores. Parecía que acaba de llegar.

- oh ! ya llego, va hacia los vestidores - dijo sakuno viendo a ayumi.

Ayumi no dijo nada y caminó fuera de la cancha. Sakuno se sorprendió. Sadane era obvio que había visto salir a ayumi y no le dijo nada.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores no había nadie salvo mary que acababa de entrar. Ella se quedó mirando todo casi hipnotizada.

- ... aprobé las dos materias pero.. aun así.. - pensó mary recargándose de una pared.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Jóvenes, pasen por esta mesa y tomen los sobres que tienen sus nombres - dijo una mujer con una elegancia extravagante a un estilo muy clásico.

Los alumnos que estaban en el salón caminaron hacia la mesa dicha por la mujer y buscaron los que tenían sus nombres. La mujer al ver que algunos se dirigían a retirarse dijo una palabras.

- no se vayan aun. Siéntense donde estaban inmediatamente tomen los sobres y los abran. Debo darles unas instrucciones - dijo la mujer de algunos 50 años ayudada por un bastón de caoba muy bien elaborado.

Ren y mary luego de tomar los dos sobres cada uno se sentaron juntos. Mary abrió el primer sobre que decía su nombre, el nombre de la materia y el código de la misma junto al nombre del profesor. Mary vio una hoja con su nombre, matricula, nuevamente nombre de la materia, ciclo en el que la había tomado, nombre del profesor, fecha de emisión y mas abajo un desglose de todos los trabajos que le había puesto a lo largo de esos 4 meses, el puntaje que tenía cada trabajo y al lado el puntaje obtenido con respecto al mismo. Al final de la hoja estaba la sumatoria de todo, los por cientos y finalmente la calificación.

En español había sido una A+ y en matemáticas B-. Mary alzó el rostro viendo que ya todos estaban sentados murmurando entre si las calificaciones. Lo que la sorprendió mas es que aun quedaban cartas sobre la larga mesa en la que estaba la mujer.

- bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta hoy era su ultima clase con el profesor yuuse que no está presente. Ustedes fueron su primer grupo. Su grupo mas extenso y el que primero terminó el material preparado por el. - dijo la mujer con mucha pausa y rectitud en sus palabras - Algunos aprobaron, otros no. TODOS deben guardar ese papel que tienen en las manos porque la universidad aun no empieza el proceso de toma de calificaciones. Eso es en la semana entrante. Por tanto ese papel que tienen lo deben de llevar el día...a partir del día.. ( se pone unos lentes y toma un papel)... el día 20 al decanato de cada asignatura. Allí se le digitaran tales para la emisión original y valida de las calificaciones. - dijo la mujer aclarándose un poco la voz.

La mujer se paseó frente a la mesa.

- jm... esta es la parte donde todos nos asustamos porque moriremos en la horca - le susurró al oído ren con una suave sonrisa.

Mary se llevó una mano a los labios para no reír. Las chicas empezaron a murmurar nuevamente entre si mientras la señora viraba los ojos hacia arriba bastante molesta.

- y el profesor yuuse? - preguntó una chica bastante ruborizada que se había puesto en pie.

- si, yo quiero verlo para despedirme de el - dijo otra chica.

- bueno en mi ficha veo mas materias que el podría darme así que con suerte lo veré en mi próximo cuatrimestre n-n - dijo otra chica agitando su ficha universitaria de un lado a otro felizmente.

- es cierto ! creo que yo también ! - dijo la primera chica que aun estaba en pie.

Todas las del salón exceptuando a 2 chicas aparte de mary lanzaron un grito de emoción. Ren miró a mary que hizo un gruñido molesto bajando el rostro para ver los dos sobres que tenía en las manos.

- Mary - dijo ren acercándose un poco a ella con cierto nerviosismo - yo..yo quería preguntarte si...

- Jóvenes ! - dijo la mujer con firmeza golpeando el suelo con su bastón. - silencio. El profesor yuuse ya no estará mas en la institución. Por eso ( señala la mesa con las cartas restante) les dejó a todos unas cartitas con algunos comentarios cortos que el hizo para cada uno. Realmente es el primer profesor que hace algo así. ( sonríe con una suavidad que contrastaba bastante con la dureza de su rostro) es muy lindo de su parte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola.

- yo me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer. Pasen buen día y tomen sus cartas.

La mujer sin decir más se retiró con toda la elegancia del mundo. Las chicas se pararon casi más rápido que la mayoría de los hombres. Todas iban leyendo sus cartas y salían de allí con tristeza, otras sonriendo y no falto una que otra sentimental que lloró.

Al final solo quedaron ren y mary en el salón. Mary se había quedado pegada a la ventana del lugar mirando hacia afuera mientras ren esperaba a que la ultima persona aparte de ellos dos saliera para el tomar de los dos sobre restantes el de su correspondencia.

- ...( lee el papel) vaya..dos párrafos - dijo ren sonriendo un poco mientras leía.

Mary por el reflejo de la ventana miraba a ren leer su carta. Cuando el chico de ojos claros terminó, la miró sonrió un poco más.

- cierto. Cuando el decía que algo iba a ser corto y breve significaban mínimo dos párrafos con mas de 6 oraciones compuestas en ellos - dijo ren mientras guardaba la carta en su chaqueta.

- bien, ( se estira alzando los brazos) creo que por hoy no tengo mas nada que hacer aquí. Acompáñame a donde la profesora de arte si?

Ren se quedó viéndola a los ojos a lo que mary se ruborizó bastante.

- n/nU he.. vamos...

Ren tomó su cosas y la siguió.

- oye no tomaras tu carta? - preguntó ren viéndola alejarse del salón sin la dichosa carta.

- no. Que la tome otra persona - dijo mary mirándolo de reojo- y que me ibas a decir?

Ren se acercó hacia ella haciéndola detener.

- quería saber si me darías la oportunidad de...salir contigo - dijo el chico con seriedad.

Ren la miraba a los ojos con cierta pena. Mary lo observó seriamente.

- Tengo mas de 2 años sin nadie... - pensó mary viéndolo - creo que es tiempo de buscar a alguien nuevamente y este chico es guapo y tiene cerebro. Aparte...(le sonríe tomándolo de un brazo) está bien, si podemos intentar algo ren - dijo mary sonriéndole.

El chico casi no se lo creía. La abrazó rápidamente acariciando su largo cabello.

- gracias, muchas gracias, trataré de no defraudarte - le susurró ren con los ojos cerrados. - pero por favor, prométeme que si pasa algo o no te sientes bien por algo que haga o que pase, me lo dirás.

Mary miró a un lado. La confusión que sentía era bastante grande.

- hace tanto tiempo que no intento tener algo con alguien que no recuerdo como hacerlo.. - pensó mary escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- mary...? - preguntó ren mirándola un poco de reojo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la punta de sus cabellos negros que reposaban en sus caderas.

- está bien.. - musitó mary alzando un poco el rostro. - pero por favor llévame despacio. Créeme, tengo mucho sin tener nada con nadie. Tuve...una decepción muy fuerte hace unos años que aun ahora tengo algunos...

- no te preocupes. Será como quieras.

Ren se separó de ella y caminaron hacia el siguiente destino que era buscar a la maestra. La carta se quedó allí y quien sabe cuando alguien la tomaría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mary volvió en si. Estaba un poco atontada. Miró los vestidores y no vio nada fuera de lugar.

- en fin...- musitó mary empezando a quitarse la corbata con una mano y la falda con la otra.

La falda cayó al suelo al igual que la corbata. Ayumi entró al vestidor cerrando la puerta luego de hacerlo.

- (se gira) hola ayumi

- (alza una mano saludando)

Mary se quedó un rato mirándola. Era muda, daba igual. Siguió desvistiéndose para ponerse la ropa para las practicas, pronto terminaría su tiempo en las canchas, tal vez esa misma semana.

- y... tienes buen promedio ayumi? -preguntó mary con una mano en la cadera - se supone que de examen final por este deporte deben darnos alguna investigación o algo así.

- puede que sea practico - dijo ayumi acercándose lentamente a ella.

- practico? que cosa nos podrían poner de practico? ya hemos jugado tennis, nos pondrás un partido final? -.-

Mary se agachó a tomar sus zapatos al tiempo que ayumi se detenía detrás de ella.

- puede que juguemos dobles

Mary caminó hasta donde tenía su vestimenta sin despegar la mirada de ayumi que la atormentaba en sobre manera. La miraba demasiado minuciosamente y a pesar de que estaba en ropa interior realmente se sentía al desnudo, como dicen, al sentir la mirada de ella.

- yo se quien mando a los chicos de tengoku a golpearlas - dijo ayumi caminando nuevamente hacia donde mary. - tengo información pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio…

Mary alzó el rostro de sus pertenencias mirando al frente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En las canchas los chicos habían terminado el entrenamiento solo esperaban por sumire para ver el lindo video. Todos estaban sentados en la oficina de sumire frente al televisor apagado.

- creen que sea aburrido? - preguntó kawamura.

- si es de tennis no puede ser aburrido - comentó oishi que estaba al lado de kawamura.

- quieres apostar? -.- - dijo eiji que estaba sentado frente a oishi con los brazos cruzados - seguro comenzaran con tiempos remotos... aquellos tiempos cuando Jesucristo le dijo a los discípulos y eso...

- O.o en ese tiempo jugaban tennis? - preguntó kawamura bastante exaltado por solo imaginárselo.

Eiji, oishi y Syuusuke miraron a kawamura de reojo.

- creo que la imaginación de kawamura ha sido alterada gracias a su relación con inui - comentó eiji a Syuusuke en voz baja.

- kikumaru - dijo inui que estaba al otro lado de eiji - estoy a tu lado, ¬¬ puedo oírte.

- (sonríe ampliamente mirando a inui) sadaharu ! hermano mío ! - dijo eiji dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

Momoshiro, ryoma y kaoru estaban más allá de mudos. No se miraban y no se movían en lo absoluto. Syuusuke no estaban tan así como ellos pero tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. Inui que tenía muchas horas sin hablar con kawamura se giro en la silla en la que estaba sentado para ver a su adorado amigo.

- kawamura, no se si lo has notado pero tenemos desde el almuerzo sin decirnos una palabra - dijo inui casi susurrando mientras kawamura se entretenía con una pelota de tennis que tenía en la mano y la observaba - kawamura - repitió inui inútilmente ya que kawamura se hacía el que no escuchaba.

Eiji y oishi estaban mordiéndose la lengua para no reír y miraban al otro lado de ellos para que no se les viera la sonrisa que tenían.

- no soporto esto - dijo kaoru poniéndose en pie - tengo que alimentar a mi gata y la entrenadora se tarda demasiado para traer un video.

- mamushi, sabemos que eres zoofilico y que tus animales extraños son todo para ti pero tómalo con calma que yo tampoco deseo estar aquí y menos al lado tuyo - dijo momoshiro viéndolo de reojo.

Kaoru agarró a momoshiro por la ropa y lo paró rápidamente acercándolo hacia si totalmente.

- no hables mal de mi gata o te quitare los dientes con mis propios dedos ! o.ó - dijo kaoru viendo fijamente a momoshiro

- ò.ó ves? eres un animal ! - le dijo momoshiro a kaoru tomándolo también por la ropa.

Oishi suspiró. De verdad extrañaba a tezuka ya que si tezuka estuviera ahí con solo mirar a kaoru y a momoshiro detendría todo eso pero el no. El tenía que pararse, meterse en medio de esos dos salvajes exponiéndose a muchos golpes como más de una vez había pasado y entonces luego de ya ser golpeado y maltratado, dar una mini charla de la amistad, el afecto, la hermandad y los buenos modales.

- (se pone en pie) -.- ... takeshi... kaidoh... - musitó sin ánimos oishi - podrían...

- cállate víbora fea ! - le gritaba momoshiro a kaoru.

- y tu?¡¡ no te has visto ?¡¡¡ grillo ¡¡ - le gritó kaoru a momoshiro.

- me llamaste grillo? me estas llamando grillo? ( mira a ryoma) ryoma, me dijo grillo ¡¡ esta víbora sin modales, fea y mal geniada me dijo grillo ¡

- ...( se ajusta la gorra aun mas tapando casi por completo su rostro) ...

Oishi seguí parado siendo ignorado por los dos chicos. Aparte de todo, inui seguía en los intentos fallidos de hablarle a kawamura que estaban siendo peores gracias al bullicio de momoshiro y kaoru. Syuusuke miraba por la ventana sin decir absolutamente nada mientras eiji gozaba de lo lindo. Lo ultimo que hizo ryoma para entretenerse fue ponerse a jugar la arañita con sus propios dedos ( no me acuerdo el nombre del jueguito ese con los dedos y de la araña que se la lleva la lluvia y todo eso -.-U)

Syuusuke que estaba mirando por la ventana calmadamente abrió los ojos a más no poder. Se puso en pie lentamente siendo visto por eiji.

- eiji...creo que estoy viendo a mary corriendo semi desnuda por la escuela con alguien detrás de ella y van rumbo a las canchas de las chicas. - dijo Syuusuke muy rápidamente.

Todos los chicos se detuvieron en seco mirando a Syuusuke. Se pegaron a la ventana y en efecto, si era cierto. Mary iba sin pantalones ni nada y con la camisa de su universidad hacia la cancha corriendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Sadane estaba en las canchas de las féminas muy sentadote como un rey, tomando coca-cola y con unos lentes de sol mientras las pobres chicas no daban para más. Estaban echas un desastre. No les había dado ni un segundo de descanso. Sakuno fue obligada a hacer todo los ejercicios, jugar, hacer sentadillas, lagartijas, saltos y demás de cosas que aun ella se preguntaba para que eran.

Sakuno que ya no daba para hacer una lagartija más se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba con la cara muy roja por el sol, la fatiga y el dolor. Estaba empapada en sudor.

- Ryuuzaki ! que demonios hace? cree que está en un vacacional? PONGASE EN PIE AHORA MISMO ! - le gritó sadane sin mover un dedo de donde estaba sentado.

- entrenador.. no puedo más ! - dijo sakuno sin fuerzas ni siquiera para ponerse en pie.

No era la única. Muchas empezaban a desboronarse del cansancio.

- Ryuuzaki ! no me haga pararme porque si me pongo en pie tendremos serios problemas !

sakuno cerró los ojos.

- por qué todo me sale tan mal! - pensó sakuno mientras empezaba a ponerse en pie muy lentamente.

Cuando la pequeña logró ponerse en pie miró a sadane.

- no voy a hacer mas ejercicio ! y mis amigas tampoco porque no somos esclavas ! debemos tomar un receso que nos corresponde de 20 minutos ! lo dice en el reglamento - dijo sakuno casi sin voz por tener la garganta seca.

Sadane apretó la gaseosa en su mano destruyendo la lata y derramando por la misma el contenido.

- desgraciada niña. ahora vas a ver - musitó sadane poniéndose en pie y lanzando la lata a un lado en la cancha.

Sadane no logró dar bien dos pasos cuando ya mary se le había lanzado encima a los golpes.

- hijo de tu putisima madre ! - le gritó mary mientras le daba con el puño en la cara - lo mandaré de por vida al hospital !

Las chicas que estaban presentes abrieron los ojos asombradas al igual que sakuno que como era la mas cerca a la escena estaba mas que consternada. Ayumi entró a la cancha con la misma prisa que mary e intentaba quitársela de encima a sadane.

- suéltalo ! -le gritaba ayumi mientras la halaba de los hombros.

Mary dejó de golpear a sadane solo para dale un empujón a ayumi lejos de ella.

- tu también llevaras lo tuyo ayumi, eso te lo aseguro. Solo déjame partirle un brazo a este mal nacido !

Los chicos bajaron de la oficina de sumire como bolas de humo y llegaron a las canchas de las chicas en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

- señorita mary ! que está haciendo? - preguntó sakuno mientras veía a mary ponerse en pie agarrando a sadane por la ropa.

- este...este tipo.. - dijo mary mientras jadeaba - fue quien nos mandó a los 6 tipos esos. Este animal, basura, excremento del infierno, es el entrenador de tengoku. ( señala a ayumi) y esa perra lesbica que está ahí es supuestamente una prima lejana pero mantienen una relación de más que primos.

- no ! déjame explicarte - decía sadane con los labios partidos, los lentes oscuros rotos y de lado en la cara y con un moretón enorme en el pómulo derecho.

- diablos mamushi, y nosotros que golpeamos tanto a esos pobres chicos ! era a este maldito que teníamos que golpear ! - dijo momoshiro con una gran sonrisa.

- que bueno que es el. Ahora si tengo un pretexto bueno para desbaratarlo por miembros - dijo kaoru mientras se acercaba a mary que tenía como a un muñeco de trapo a sadane.

- n-n que bien, mas peleas - dijo fuji sonriendo.

- O.o mary ! como andas en esas condiciones aquí afuera ?¡ - gritó eiji espantado viéndola con la camisa de la universidad casi totalmente abierta, sin pantalón ni nada abajo. Descalza y con el puño a punto de estrellarlo nuevamente de la cara de sadane.

- No creo necesario que lo golpeen tanto - dijo ryoma mirando a un lado con un leve rubor.

- RYOMA ! O.Ó MALDICION ¡! NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA ESTE SUJETO ! - le gritó momoshiro el cual miró al frente sonriendo macabramente- mejor, ahora si tengo ganas de pegarle en serio... - musito momoshiro entre dientes acercándose a sadane.

- AGUANTENSE ! ¬¬ - gritó mary - déjenme partirle el brazo derecho, luego es de ustedes.

Sadane casi se muere del corazón al escuchar eso.

- pero que dicen ¡¡ - gritó oishi - déjenlo en este mismo instante ! no pueden hacer eso ! esto es una institu...

- n-n oishi... callllma... - dijo eiji poniéndole una mano en la boca mientras el se retorcía de un lado a otro. - mary solo es una asesina en serie, no habrá mucha sangre aquí. y lo más que le puede hacer kaoru es sacarle el hígado por la nariz mientras que momoshiro simplemente le quitará una costilla.

- que sean dos - dijo momoshiro alzando dos dedos.

- bueno, dos costillas n-n - dijo eiji

- diablos.. ese tipo entonces vivirá en una silla de ruedas y con maquinas de por vida -dijo inui mientras anotaba.

Las chicas que estaban en la cancha salieron corriendo despavoridas pidiendo ayuda.

Mary lanzó al suelo boca abajo a sadane y puso una rodilla contra su columna vertebral.

- sadane, ahora que lo pienso puedo partirle la columna y dejar el brazo para luego. - dijo mary mientras sonreía.

- basta !

Oishi se acercó a mary parándola de un brazo y halándola levemente a un lado.

- mary, si tezuka estuviera aquí no te permitiría tal cosa. Si le rompemos algo a este tipo no entraremos al torneo invernal sabes por que? porque el dirá que lo hicimos para dañar a su equipo. En vez de golpearlo y partirle huesos mejor ingéniate una forma de que él se vaya y que esto no salga de aquí - dijo oishi mientras que detrás de el se podía ver a momoshiro y a kaoru desbaratando a sadane.

- no.. mejor hazlo tu -.-

- bien.

Cuando oishi se giró vio que momoshiro y kaoru estaban a distancia de sadane mirando a un lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

- bien, sadane - dijo oishi agachándose frente a el - se que no está en condiciones clínicas para escucharme ni pensar muy bien pero espero que pueda entender esto: Usted presentará su renuncia de aquí mañana mismo, no hablará con nadie ni de lo que paso aquí ni de lo que usted hizo. Su equipo y el de nosotros nos veremos en las invernales. Y si por alguna razón estupida usted decide hacer algo que ponga en peligro a nuestro equipo ( señala a mary) me aseguraré de que esta mujer lo deje de por vida en cama.

Mary mientras tanto estaba levantando a ayumi del pelo.

- en cuento a ti niña lesbica, te quiero a 3 metros de distancia de mi persona en lo poco que nos queda aquí - dijo mary viéndola.

- pero es que tu... te ves bien y... yo pensé que tu querías..

- no, yo no quiero nada , gracias por preocuparte.

Oishi ayudó a parar a sadane y lo hizo salir de allí junto a su "prima".

- pueden creerlo? esto es el colmo¡¡ meterse aquí como profesor siendo el entrenador de los de tengoku y mandarnos a golpear con esas bestias inhumanas - dijo mary con una mano en la cabeza.

- eso pasa cuando un grupo de tennis conformado por chicos guapos y fuertes aparecen en un torneo n-n - dijo fuji sonriendo.

Los chicos que antes hablaban entre si miraron a la pequeña sakuno que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos observándolos aun.

- ... _( sakuno)_

- hemm...y ahora que le decimos? - preguntó oishi a los chicos en voz baja disimulando una sonrisa- le dirá a la entrenadora.

- ryoma, tu eres quien le gusta, ve y dile algo que no nos comprometa - dijo inui empujando al frente con una pierna.

- u.ú no iré. - dijo ryoma cruzándose de brazos - que vaya otro.

- mandaríamos a mamushi pero con lo animal que es se atreve a gritarle a esa pobre alma en pena - dijo momoshiro viendo de reojo a la serpiente que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

- mary, me gusta tu ropa interior n-n - dijo Syuusuke señalando hacia el cuerpo de ella.

- gracias Syuusuke, te daré la dirección de la tienda mas tarde - dijo mary mirando a un lado. - bien creo que no tendré entrenamiento hoy ni mañana tampoco porque mañana renunciará sadane así que.. -.- me largo

Mary caminó hasta donde eiji, le quitó su chaqueta de seigaku y se la puso a la cadera.

- ( mira de reojo a los chicos) no dejaré que sigan viendo mi trasero de gratis - dijo para luego alejarse.

Los chicos la siguieron con la mirada.

- he... o soy yo o está un poco...- musitó ryoma llevándose un dedo a la cabeza.

- irritada ? molesta? tensa? - preguntó oishi rápidamente mirando al pequeño

- TENSA es la palabra exacta - dijo momoshiro viendo a eiji - tu que la conoces que puedes decir al respecto?

- creo que se tomó algunos comentarios sobre de que estaba semi desnuda en las cancha como un ataque a su persona pero no pasa nada mas allá creo.

- en cuanto a ti ... - dijo kaoru acercándose a sakuno que miraba las canchas vacías notoriamente molesta.

- diablos, mamushi lo va a arruinar OTRA VEZ. - dijo momoshiro llevándose una mano a la cara.

Sakuno miró a kaoru acercarse lista para ser lo mas grosera y lo mas odiosa que no ha sido en todo el tiempo que lleva en su vida.

- no todos los días tengo paciencia y timidez y menos hacia ciertas personas - pensó sakuno viendo ya a kaoru a dos pasos de ella.

Los chicos miraron aterrados y en cámara lenta a kaoru acercarse a sakuno que si hubiera tenido una sierra eléctrica se hubiera parecido a una de esas películas sangrientas de terror con kaoru de victima primeriza. Pero sería posible que kaoru lo arruinara OTRA VEZ en menos de una semana?¡¡ 3 veces seguidas?¡ sería un record mejor que el de ryoma.

- saben? ( mira a los chicos) esto pasa ( señala a kaoru) cuando un sujeto quiere parecerse a un tipo guapo y con talento único como yo - dijo de la forma mas segura y arrogante posible - así que con permiso, voy a buscar a lo que si estuviéramos en otra dimensión sería mi.."abuela"

Ryoma siendo mirado especialmente por momoshiro que muy muy ligeramente tenía la necesidad de golpearlo, se alejó en busca de sumire. Siguiendo con kaoru...

- Ryuuzaki - dijo kaoru bajando la vista para ver a sakuno.

- que es lo que quiere? - preguntó sakuno haciendo lo contrario a kaoru para verlo mejor.

- ve a los vestidores y dile a las chicas que no comenten nada de lo que escucharon o vieron. Diles que si lo comentan pondrán en riesgo nuestra participación en el torneo invernal - dijo kaoru alzando una mano sobre su cabeza hasta ponerla atrás en el nudo de su pañuelo.

Kaoru mientras hablaba lentamente y con pausa veía de arriba a abajo a sakuno que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Estaba bastante cansada y lastimada.

- decir por favor no lo matará sempai kaidoh - dijo sakuno posando la mano izquierda en su brazo derecho como si le molestara.

Kaoru suspiró tratando de no arruinar el semi tratado de paz que hacía con sakuno.

- (toma aire) Por favor - dijo kaoru lo mas calmadamente posible.

- Bien, trataré de ver que hago - dijo sakuno - pase buenas tardes

Sakuno le pasó por el lado y kaoru no aguantó. No podía dejar eso así.

- si hubiera sido ryoma que te hubiera pedido esto no hubieras alegado nada y estuvieras ya en los vestidores haciendo hasta lo imposible - dijo kaoru a lo que momoshiro se llevó ambas manos a la cara mientras que los demás bajaron sus rostros negando lentamente. Era oficial, kaoru no se sabía guardar el orgullo.

- o.ó pues sí. si hubiera sido ryoma hubiera sido diferente ! - dijo sakuno la cual se devolvió al instante de escuchar la queja de kaoru.

- ò.ó no tienes vergüenza niña !

- y usted no tiene cerebro !

- tu tampoco ! no sabes lo que dices !

- y usted no sabe lo que hace !

- si se lo que hago !

- no lo sabe !

- cállate ! no peleare con una niña tonta e infantil que tiene tanto cabello!

- inmaduro ! Víbora frívola ¡

- oh.. la niña del reinado de cabello me está diciendo inmaduro, me siento muy ofendido.

Por ahí siguió la discusión. Los chicos fueron a ver si ya sumire tenía el video y en efecto, ya sumire estaba en el lugar con la televisión lista y con ryoma esperando.

- entrenadora, estuvimos mucho rato esperándola - dijo oishi posándose a su lado mientras los demás tomaban asiento.

- lo se y lo siento. Es que estaba en un lugar muy...inhóspito - dijo sumire mostrando la cinta llena de polvo y mugre.

- oh por dios... parece del siglo 12 - dijo eiji con los ojos muy abiertos.

- corrección kikumaru, -dijo sumire viéndolo - del 14.

- -.- eso me consuela mucho entrenadora.

Los chicos guardaron silencio mientras sumire preparaba la cinta para ponerla.

- entrenadora donde está tezuka? - pregunto Syuusuke mirando por la ventana.

La entrenadora miro de reojo al chico para luego volver sus ojos al frente.

- tezuka está indispuesto. Es todo. - dijo sumire metiendo la cinta a la video casetera. - bien, veamos el video.

Justo cuando sumire iba a ponerlo en marcha, mary tocó la puerta ya cambiada con la chaqueta de eiji en un brazo.

- permiso sumire - dijo mary entrando y pasando hasta donde eiji - gracias.

Eiji tomó la chaqueta.

- te sientes bien? - preguntó eiji - si quieres puedes esperarme, saldré en pocos minutos

- he.. no.. creo que no. - dijo mary mirando a un lado - deseo ir a casa a hacer unas cosas...

El celular de mary sonó.

- nos vemos eijisito ( le da un beso en el cabello) te quiero mucho - dijo mary antes de salir del lugar rápidamente mientras el celular seguía sonando.

- que ternura - dijo momoshiro riendo entre dientes mientras miraba a eiji.

- ya basta, quiero irme a casa - dijo sumire - vean el video.

Los chicos pusieron sus 6 sentidos bien abiertos para ver el video que pensaron sería algo sensacional, único, espectacular de los mejores juego de tennis que se hallan visto en el torneo invernal. El video comenzó con la clásica cuenta regresiva del 10 al 1 en blanco y negro. Luego la pantalla se puso negra y poco a poco se fue formando en la pantalla la fecha " 1876 "

- ... que diablos.. - musitó inui bajando el lápiz de su libreta al ver esa fecha.

Presentaron a un sujeto pálido, muy flaco, de ojos salientes y gran boca que comenzaba a hablar sobre los inicios del tennis, los primeros grupos de tennis, sus jugadores más importantes en ese entonces y una seria de cosas. Todo ello en blanco y negro. El hombre hablaba para colmo de males muyyyyyyyy lento, pausadamente y con un acento irlandés terrible.

- entrenadora ese hombre se ve que tiene casi 8 siglos muerto ! - dijo ryoma desesperado.

- entrenadora, dígame que esa numeración que dice: "4:58:45" en la esquina de la pantalla en azul es una fecha o un código y no la hora que dura el video - suplicó kawamura en shock.

- cállense chicos que ahora viene la mejor parte - dijo sumire.

Los que antes se quejaban miraron la pantalla y vieron que el sujeto que parecía un muerto en vida ya no estaba. La pantalla se puso en negro de nuevo para luego dar paso a hitler !

- QUE CARAJOS HACE HITLER AHI?¡¡ - gritó momoshiro señalando la televisión mientras miraba a sumire.

- yo me voy, iré a comprar unas donas, vean el video, vengo en 5 horas - dijo sumire saliendo de allí despreocupadamente.

- ENTRENADORAAAAAAA ! - gritaron los chicos desesperados.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Tezuka se encontraba sentado en una mecedora fuera de una casa de campo amplia, de dos niveles en las lejanías de la ciudad. Observaba el verde campo que se expandía frente a el y a su izquierda el mar que le traía un viento fresco y con olor a sal. La casa era de una lustrosa madera de calidad, con algunas partes en ladrillo. Algunos caballos pasaban por la parte de atrás de la casa comiendo hiervas. No se escuchaba ningún ruido salvo el de alguna motocicleta lejana de vez en cuado de esas que pasaban por la carretera.

Tezuka se encontraba descalzo con un perro grande y negro bajo sus pies que dormía tranquilamente. En su mano derecha tezuka tenía un teléfono blanco.

- me alegro que todo esté bien. Sabía que podía contar con Syuichirou - dijo el capitán con la voz más suave de lo normal.

- si... todo está bien parece... - dijo entrecortadamente mary con la cual hablaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Tezuka estaba sin sus anteojos mirando el hermoso y verde paisaje. Allí ya estaba atardeciendo y las aves pasaban por el firmamento rápidamente hacia el sur. Las primeras estrellas osadas del cielo empezaban a brillar. Los ojos de tezuka estaban opacos con un tono grisáceo alrededor.

- es hermoso este paisaje... - dijo tezuka mientras frotaba su pie derecho contra el pelaje de su perro.

- ...( se escucha el arrancar de un tren) ...y... cuando te vas?

- mañana a las 11 de la mañana me retiro del país mary - dijo tezuka mientras el viento movía las sonajeras que colgaban de la puerta de la casa. - siento que estoy libre de todo. Que no debo nada en este mundo. Que he completado mi propósito de vida.

- ya..

- estas molesta conmigo no es cierto?

- sí, realmente estoy molesta contigo y mucha gente mas. Estoy molesta porque todos son unos cobardes. Siempre le dicen a uno que sea fuerte, que confié, que luchen y son los primeros en huir como...- se le escuchó decir a mary con una calma muy contradictoria a sus palabras.

- el éxito de mi operación es muy bajo mary. La posibilidad de que quede ciego es grande. No quiero ser carga de nadie ni dar lastima. Entiéndeme - dijo tezuka al cual una mariposa pequeña blanca se le había posado en el hombro derecho.

Mary guardó silencio.

- debo colgar, no es necesario que gastes dinero hablando conmigo. Todo está bien y estamos haciendo lo que dijiste. - dijo luego de un rato.

- Buenas noches, que descanses y gracias - dijo tezuka.

- igualmente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary bajó del tren y subió del subterráneo a la ciudad. Estaba enfrente de un enorme edificio. Caminó hasta el cruzando la calle sin tener en cuenta las luces del paso o no de peatones.

- Señorita...( cierra la puerta) mary, por favor. Te ruego dejes esto así. De verdad no se donde está tu padre. Si he hablado con el, sí, pero no se donde está. De yuuse no se nada tampoco. Discúlpame.

- Con todo el respeto coronel, pero yuuse es mi pareja y sino está como voy a hacer los trabajos que están en espera? - dijo mary viendo al señor uniformado sentarse detrás del escritorio.

El señor se inclinó hacia el frente viéndola muy fijamente. Los ojos negros de mary se cruzaron con los de el.

- tu hacías muchas cosas sin yuuse, no me pongas eso de que es tu pareja asignada que no es excusa. Yo de verdad no se donde está. No pasó por aquí antes de irse.

Mary se derrumbó en una silla con la cabeza pegada al escritorio. Pronto serían las 5:30 de la tarde. Mary alzó la cabeza viéndolo un como mas fríamente.

- no seguiré…trabajando en esos asuntos coronel. Quiero trabajar para ayudar a la gente pero no como lo he hecho. Le hice una promesa a una persona y a mi misma de que no lastimaría a nadie solo porque ustedes lo ordenen. No saldré de noche a arriesgar mi vida ni la de personas que realmente no se si están haciendo un mal o no. - dijo poniéndose en pie en forma firme.

- estas segura? yo pensé que...

- he regresado, puedo…. Ayudar, lo se, pero no hiriendo a nadie. No soy una diosa como para quitarle la vida a nadie. Solo el que da vida puede quitarla. Una vez le quité la vida a una persona y aun siento ese peso encima… Si he de trabajar lo haré pero como encargada de investigaciones y de una manera ética, no en un campo de batalla creado rápidamente en la ciudad o en las lejanía de la misma. - dijo firmemente mary.

El coronel no despegaba los ojos de ella. Se echó hacia atrás tomando un puro del escritorio.

- Bien. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Trabajaras en investigaciones. Te pagaremos un 40 por ciento mas ahora ya que ciertamente esta parte es mucho mas delicada que la de…salir con armas a pelear así. Me alegro que hallas tomado esta decisión. Tendrás que asistir a un entrenamiento de un mes para que aprendas las cosas que harás y como hacerlas. Trabajaras como civil y cuando quieras. Dile al sargento Onosaka que te de la lista de trabajos actualizada. - dijo el coronel con rectitud - bienvenida entonces.

Mary saludó al coronel como una a su servicio.

- descanse mary y vaya a hacer sus cosas.

- sí señor. - dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Atardeció en la ciudad lentamente, nuevamente el frío invadía todo. Mary salió cuando eran las 7 de la noche. Llevaba un bolso negro extra del que ya traía antes. Tomó el tren y fue a su casa.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Los chicos exceptuando a kawamura y a oishi, estaban en una pastelería comiendo luego de la tortura tan grande que sufrieron. Tomoka, horio y sakuno también estaban allí apoyando moralmente a los pobres muchachos luego de ver semejante video. Ryoma le había invitado el helado a sakuno. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, estaban acostumbrándose a la extraña gentileza de ryoma con sakuno.

- esto.. ñam... no se lo perdono ñam...a la entrenadora.. - musitó eiji mientras comía su copa de helado vorazmente - o.ó fue una desconsideración ! - gritó con la boca sucia de helado.

- n-n ( Syuusuke limpiándole la boca a eiji)

- sssshhh... -.- ( bebe de su malteada alzando un dedo) humm... (los mira) ese video fue creado antes de la entrenadora nacer.

- o.o mi abuela nació hace un buen tiempo ya.. - dijo sakuno con su delicado rostro apoyado de una mano.

- ese es el punto - dijo kaoru terminándose la malteada - con permiso ( se pone en pie) iré a pagar.

- ryoma ! ( le quita el helado) u.ú debes mantener una dieta balanceada y no comer helado si la competencia es pronto - dijo horio el cual recibió un cucharazó en la cabeza por parte de su novia tomoka.

- o.ó deja al príncipe en paz !

Momoshiro que estaba sentado al lado de inui que solo miraba su helado derretirse alzó la vista para ver al pequeño. Se quedó mirándolo luchar con horio por su helado. Se quedó examinando cada uno de sus movimientos y de los cambios de su rostro al hablar, reír o enojarse. Syuusuke estaba por su parte comiéndose el helado de eiji sin que este se diera cuenta.

- tomoka, no golpees a horio. n-n recuerda que ahora es tu novio - dijo sakuno pegándose al lado de tomoka riendo.

- ¬¬ disfrutas verme sufrir verdad sakuno?

- o.o no... - dijo sakuno rápidamente - ese es el ( señala a Syuusuke)

Los chicos se echaron a reír de inmediato por lo dicho por la pequeña y al ver la cara de asombro de Syuusuke. Tomoka y horio luego de decirse algunos insultos se calmaron y empezaron a actuar como lo que eran. No se veían mal. Tomoka ayudaba bastante a horio a no ser tan hablador y horio ayudaba a tomoka a ser mas "pacifica" de lo que era.

- chicos ! están aquí? si que son de hierro. Comiendo helado con el frío que hace afuera?

Los chicos miraron a shiba que estaba allí con un abrigo crema largo. Andaba sola y con un bulto igual de crema como su abrigo.

- shiba, tiempo sin verte por seigaku - dijo momoshiro un poco mas animado.

- así es. Es que mis jefes empezaron a quejarse conmigo e inoue porque decían que teníamos favoritismo con ustedes así que empezamos a ir a otras escuelas y créanme, hay muchas escuelas tan buenas como ustedes. - dijo shiba sonriendo-

- aun les falta mucho. En realidad.. - dijo ryoma alzando sus ojos a shiba- aun les falta un chico como yo que parezca es mas novato siendo todo lo contrario.

- ¬¬ ( los demás mirando a ryoma)

- n-nUU jjjeje así es ryoma. o.o por cierto ! Tengo unas fotos de ustedes que las tenía reveladas desde hace mucho y no había tenido tiempo para traerlas !

Shiba abrió su bulto y sacó un sobre blanco largo con mas de 30 fotos. Se las puso en la mesa donde todos se lanzaron al tomar el sobre pero el gatito del grupo fue el mas rápido.

- las tengo las tengo - dijo eiji feliz.

- diablos.. -.- - musitó momoshiro.

- que las disfruten, bueno, déjenme comprar mi helado para llevar - dijo shiba caminando hacia el frente.

Eiji empezó a ver las fotos y a pasarlas a los demás. La gran mayoría eran fotos de la quermés en jiro-kiro. habían muchas fotos divertidas. A eiji casi se le retuerce el estomago al ver una foto de yura con oishi que quien sabe donde o cuando la tomaron en la cancha. La mueca de molestia fue casi instantánea.

- jajajajaj aquí está momoshiro cuando ryoma le amarró el cuello con una soga ! - gritó horio casi ahogado de la risa con la foto.

- yo quiero verla ! - dijo tomoka lanzándose sobre horio para verla - aaahh que adorables !

- adorable? echizen casi me mata ! ¬¬ - dijo momoshiro mirando a su pequeño amigo el cual reía disimuladamente.

La otra foto que causó conmoción fue la de kaoru despidiéndose de los gatos.

- dios... ese día kaoru se despidió de cada una de esas bolitas de pelo ! duró casi media hora ! - dijo inui con la foto en la mano.

- al menos sakuno pudo lidiar con el y sus "niños" - dijo Syuusuke viendo a la pequeña la cual asintió.

Kaoru regresó con la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- que es todo esto? - preguntó posándose detrás de la silla de eiji viendo las escasas fotos que le quedaban en la mano

- son fotos de nosotros en la quermés y en algunos entrenamientos. - dijo sakuno viéndolo - aquí tengo una suya - dijo moviendo una de las fotos en su mano.

Kaoru caminó hasta donde ella y la miró.

- je.. los gatitos - musitó con una sonrisa posando la mano en la foto y quitándosela de las manos a sakuno.

Eiji ya cuando iba por la penúltima foto se quedó sumamente pálido. Dio un brinco casi de inmediato. Miró a Syuusuke y vio que este aun seguí entretenido con 4 fotos mas en sus manos así que iba a aprovechar para guardar esa que acababa de ver pero como siempre momoshiro que andaba de sitio en sitio viendo las fotos, apareció de imprevisto y se la arrebató.

- aah ! y está que es? - dijo al arrebatarle la foto a eiji -

- no ! momoshiro pásame eso ! - gritó eiji mas que asustado -

Momoshiro vio la foto deteniendo con tan solo una mano a eiji que intentaba tomar la foto.

- jjajajajajaajaj ! diossssss miren esto ! no lo puedo creer ! - gritó momoshiro corriendo lejos de eiji y poniendo la foto sobre la mesa. - esto NO lo puedo creer.

Los demás se aglomeraron hasta donde el había puesto la foto y la miraron.

- y yo que pensé que lo mas insólito del mundo lo tenía yo escrito en mis libretas - dijo inui ajustando sus lentes.

- pero eso cuando fue? - preguntó kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ... ah ! ya recuerdo cuando fue -dijo ryoma apoyado de la mesa con una mano - Fue el día que ustedes de fisgones se amontonaron a la puerta de los vestidores a escuchar una conversación de estos dos. Cuando yo salí los encontré así afuera.

- oh ! es cierto - dijo horio dando un chasquido con los dedos - tienes razón ryoma.

- seguro oishi sabía de la relación de esos dos y no nos dijo nada - dijo inui sentándose nuevamente en su silla.

- chicos ! no es lo que creen - dijo eiji.

- jjjee la foto lo dice todo - dijo momoshiro tomando su bolso - yo me voy, nos vemos mañana.

- espérame momoshiro - dijo inui parándose

Ambos chicos se despidieron y salieron del lugar. Luego horio y tomoka hicieron lo mismo dejando solo a sakuno, ryoma, eiji, Syuusuke y kaoru. Kaoru estaba viendo las demás fotos al igual que ryoma mientras eiji miraba a Syuusuke el cual estaba entrado las fotos ya vistas por todos en el sobre nuevamente.

- Syuusuke - dijo eiji viéndolo - que estas pensando?

- (lo mira) yo? nada. Bueno, si estoy pensando en algo. - dijo Syuusuke esperando por las demás foto mas con una fuera del sobre en la otra mano - estoy pensando en que habrá de cena en casa n-n

Ryoma se puso en pie viendo a sakuno.

- me voy, es tarde. - dijo ryoma tomando su bolso

Sakuno y los demás miraron a ryoma. Era obvio que en el lenguaje extraño del chico quería decir: " quieres que te acompañe?".

Sakuno se quedó mirándolo sin saber bien que decir. No sentía presión por parte de nadie así que pensó todo bien.

- yo me iré en breves minutos ryoma. (sonríe suavemente) buenas noches y ten cuidado.

Ryoma se quedó frisado viéndola fijamente. Luego de unos segundos bajó el rostro arreglando la silla donde antes estaba sentado y formando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

- está bien - musitó casi para si - Nos vemos - dijo ryoma ya para todos.

El chico salió del lugar parándose unos segundos afuera de la heladería. Se empezó a frotar las manos por el frío. Luego se alejó del lugar dando un pequeño suspiro. Kaoru pasó las fotos restante a Syuusuke.

- Guárdalas bien, pondremos algunas en el mural del equipo mañana - dijo kaoru sonriendo un poco mientras veía a Syuusuke.

- claro n-n

- Bueno ya... vamonos todos - dijo eiji poniéndose en pie igual que sakuno y Syuusuke.

Los 4 salieron del local y se quedaron viendo las calles al igual que ryoma lo había hecho antes de irse. Hacía mucho frío esa noche. La cafetería que estaba en frente estaba poniendo un arbolito navideño y los especiales de igual temporada.

- bueno, pronto estaremos en la época fría y bonita del año - dijo kaoru con los ojos fijos en las luces tintineantes del arbolito que ponían enfrente.

Eiji se quedó con sus ojos azules fijos en una pequeña niña rubia que bailaba enfrente de la cafetería con la musiquita de las luces coloridas que ponían. La calle estaba húmeda. Era notorio que había llovido un poco mientras estaban dentro.

- eiji, vamos, tengo que hablar contigo algo - dijo Syuusuke mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Sí - dijo eiji viéndolo - nos vemos kaidoh, adiós sakuno ( le guiña un ojo sonriendo)

Sakuno se ruborizó sin razón alguna ante el guiño del sonriente eiji que iba siguiendo a Syuusuke. Luego de verlo alejarse bajó el rostro y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos al frente contra su falda. Luego de pensarlo un poco ahora solo quedaba la serpiente a su lado que miraba al frente. Sakuno no sabía bien si se sentía cómoda o incomoda con la compañía del chico. Siempre era lo mismo. En vez de irse con ryoma o con tomoka se quedaba.

- Sabes donde venden artículos para hacer osos de peluche? - preguntó kaoru aun con la vista al frente.

Sakuno lo miró como si mirara a una alucinación.

- he.. yo.. bueno si... ( señala a la derecha) si tomamos ese camino encontraremos una tienda donde venden todo lo necesario - dijo sakuno nerviosa.

- ( asiente) vamos.

Kaoru empezó a caminar despacio hacia donde había señalado y ella lo siguió torpemente sin saber si estaba bien. No tardaron en llegar a la tienda, estaba cerca. Sakuno tomó una canastilla y empezó a buscar por la tienda junto con kaoru agujas, hilo, tela, relleno, y todos los materiales adecuados y de buena calidad que kaoru quería para la confección del oso de peluche.

- este relleno es mejor que aquel - dijo kaoru señalando el que sakuno tenía en la canastilla.

- es mas suave?

- mucho mas - dijo kaoru cambiando el que estaba en la canastilla por el nuevo que había encontrado

Sakuno se quedó mirando a kaoru casi hipnotizada con la canastilla agarrada con ambas manos.

- mira, son cascabeles - dijo kaoru tomando de la parte de abajo unos cascabeles pequeños con una felicidad extraña que sakuno desconocía.

Caminaron por la tienda en busca de un set no muy costoso de agujas de diversos tamaños, hilos de colores oscuros y lo que no podía faltar... un instructivo para hacer peluches.

- ( revisando la 8va pagina del instructivo) oye... nos faltan mas materiales.. - dijo kaoru con cierto desanimo.

- de..déjeme ver joven kaidoh - dijo sakuno.

Buscaron las telas mas por las texturas que por el color. También tiras de colores algunas con brillo y otras sin brillo. Duraron allí algunos 20 minutos. Luego de eso salieron un una bolsa crema que kaoru llevaba. Sakuno mientras caminaban no dejaba de ver la bolsa que llevaba kaoru. Tenía tanta curiosidad en preguntarle si haría un osito. Pero era IMPOSIBLE solo pensando. Imaginarlo estaba casi inadmisible ! Kaoru haciendo un osito de peluche?¡ Pero sakuno lo pensó. El sujeto era un amor en todo el sentido de la palabra con los gatos y en diversas ocasiones. Diablos.. no había remedio... sakuno estaba al lado de un tipo con doble personalidad. Seguro que kaoru era de signo géminis !

Kaoru se detuvo y sakuno hizo lo mismo luego de volver en si claro está. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. A donde diablos iban caminando? Sus casas no estaban por ese camino. Sakuno sin decir nada miró a kaoru. O sea, era su entera culpa. Ella lo estaba siguiendo !

- jm.. ( se lleva una mano a la frente) no es por aquí. - dijo kaoru girándose un poco al lado de sakuno mirando hacia atrás - (baja la mano dando un suspiro)

- acaso no iba pensando por donde caminaba? - preguntó sakuno de una manera calma sin sonar lo dicho a un reproche.

- no, creo que no. - dijo kaoru viendo el lado por el que tenían que ir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin moverse. Sakuno pensó en que su excusa era que esperaba que el prosiguiera. El viento frío que movió el cabello de ambos con fuerza fue el que trajo de nuevo la movilidad a los cuerpos de ambos. Kaoru que tenía una mano dentro de su pantalón apretó el puño dentro por el frío repentino que sintió.

- por que? - preguntó kaoru guiando sus ojos a sakuno posiblemente por primera ves en todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando luego de que se fueron de la heladería - por qué no te fuiste con ryoma? hubiera sido buena oportunidad para que hablaran. Se nota con mas interés en ti ya.

- ahhmm.. bu..bu..bueno es que..- balbució sakuno un poco intimidada mirando a los ojos a kaoru- es que.. no se.. creo que no quise.

Kaoru volvió a mirar a un lado hacia el camino. Cerró un momento los ojos frunciendo muy levemente el rostro a lo que sakuno pensó que se sentía mal.

- le duele algo? - preguntó poniéndose frente a el.

- (niega con la cabeza abriendo los ojos) no. Mejor démonos prisa para llevarte a tu casa - dijo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar tomando algunos desvíos, autobús y por ultimo caminar por la calle que era lo ultimo por hacer antes de llegar a casa de sakuno. Cuando faltaba solo un pequeño bloque antes de llegar a casa de sakuno, kaoru se detuvo.

- yo me quedo aquí. No quiero que la entrenadora me vea llevándote nuevamente a casa.

- si. - dijo sakuno mirando hacia su casa que la podía ver desde ahí - igual le dije que estaría en casa de tomoka estudiando mas o menos hasta esta hora.. n-nU ...

- mintiéndole a tu abuela tan temprano? - preguntó kaoru sonriendo un poco mientras alzaba una ceja.

- o.o no. Era cierto ! me iba a quedar en casa de tomoka haciendo unos trabajos que tenemos para mañana pero como estaba tan cansada.. - dijo bajando el rostro un poco desanimada - salimos a comer helados y ahí los encontramos a ustedes.

- valió la pena entonces - dijo con cierto entusiasmos kaoru viéndola

- sí - aseguró sakuno con el mismo entusiasmo contagiado de kaoru.

- aunque, si tenias tanto trabajo debiste decirme para dejar lo de la tienda para otro día.

- je...(se lleva una mano a la cabeza mirando a un lado apenada) no me lo va a creer pero... (alza un poco los ojos viéndolo) me olvide que tenía deberes...

- (se sorprende un poco mirando a un lado) eso es extraño.

Sakuno alzó el rostro completamente viéndolo. Tragó un poco de saliva viéndolo seriamente. Obligatoriamente tenía que decirle algo a kaoru.

- por qué se enojó tanto conmigo joven kaidoh? fue porque lo comparé con ryoma? - preguntó sakuno rápidamente.

Kaoru se enderezó un poco mas y asintió. Sakuno sonrió felizmente.

- no tiene porque enojarse. Siento mucho haberlo comparado con ryoma. Son dos personas diferentes. (mira hacia abajo) yo también me enojé por las acusaciones que hacía sobre de que solo juego por ver a ryoma o agradarle. yo..yo..(alza el rostro viéndolo) yo ya no siento nada por ryoma mas que admiración por su juego joven kaidoh ! - dijo sakuno dando un paso hacia donde kaoru.

- shhh...

Kaoru bajó el rostro apenado con su cabello oscuro cubriendo el mismo. Eran cosas que el no quería o no debía escuchar.

Los minutos seguían corriendo. Si seguían así sakuno no llegaría ni para la hora del desayuno.

- nos veremos mañana -dijo kaoru alzando el rostro nuevamente.

- sí, (se inclina hacia delante) buenas noches joven kaidoh (se endereza nuevamente)

- buenas noches.

Sakuno empezó a caminar torpemente hacia su casa. Sentía la mente nublada mientras caminaba lo mas rápido posible ya que sentía la vista de kaoru a sus espaldas. Solo cuando llegó a su casa se sintió tranquila y con mas lucidez mental. Kaoru luego de que la vio entrar empezó a caminar por las calles viendo las estrellas del cielo como si por primera vez en toda su vida las viera. En su casa lo esperaba su enorme gata lía que no tardó en subírsele encima. Acarició a su gata y se lanzó al sofá con ella.

- lía... - dijo mientras le pasaba una mano a la enorme gata - lo lamento pero los bollos de cabello que te prometí no te los podré traer.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Syuusuke, yo se que esperas de mi muchas respuestas a tus preguntas pero amigo.. no las tengo. - dijo eiji frente a su casa. - De verdad no se que pasa y como tu, también creo que mary tiene que ver. Debes tu mismo hablar con ella y obtendrás respuestas. Tu sabes que ella no te mentirá

Syuusuke se quedó mirando a los ojos a eiji.

- yo amo a tezuka eiji. - dijo Syuusuke.

- dios mío -.- (se lleva ambas manos a la cara) no me lo digas que cuando lo oigo me da un escalofrío. - dijo eiji el cual rió un poco bajando las manos de su rostro - ya lo se. Por eso te digo que hables con mary. Ella tiene las respuestas.

Syuusuke suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de mary estaban todas las chicas que allí trabajaban al igual que miko viéndola. Había llegado hacía algunas horas y había dado instrucciones de que limpiaran bien la casa de pies a cabeza y organizaran todo. Miko le informó que la casa estaba limpia. Solo tuvieron que organizar algunas cajas y cosas de algunos salones extras.

- señorita mary, todo lo que nos pidió lo hicimos - dijo miko mirándola muy extrañada.

- chicas... - dijo mary viéndolas a cada una - vayan a casa...

_I haven't really ever found a place that I call home..._

_I never stick around quite long enough to make it._

_I apologize that once again, I'm not in love_

_But it's not as if I mind _

_that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

Las jóvenes se miraron entre si.

- pero.. estamos en casa señorita mary - dijo miko acercándose a ella.

- no. Estoy hablando de sus casas. Donde está la familia de ustedes. Sus hijos, padres, esposos, novios, nietos, primos.. Todo eso. Su hogar. - dijo mary que llevaba el cabello sujetado dándole cierta dureza a su rostro.

Llevaba un pantalón un poco sport marrón oscuro y un abrigo fino crema.

_It's just a thought, only a thought..._

- Tomen todas sus cosas, empaquen y vayan a sus casas. Aquí ya no hay nadie a quien servirle - dijo.

- que?¡ que está diciendo? está usted ! su padre y su madre ! - dijo miko exaltada.

- donde están miko? (abre los brazos en medio de la gran sala) dime, los ves aquí? - preguntó mary calmadamente. - aquí no hay nadie. Nunca hubo nadie. (baja los brazos despacio viéndola)

Las mujeres que antes miraban a mary miraron a miko.

- tomen sus cosas y no se asusten que no están despedidas. Cobraran su sueldo como siempre. Yo las llamaré en unos días para darle las instrucciones de como hacerlo. Puede tal vez que yo misma se los envié, tengo sus direcciones y números telefónicos y...

- señorita mary. y usted que hará sin nosotras? esta ocupada con sus estudios como para limpiar todo esto, hacerse cargo de todo - dijo miko con los ojos un poco temblorosos.

Mary sonrió un poco con los labios un poco palidecidos.

- Yo me voy. Me voy de aquí.

_But if my life is for rent and I don't lean to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine..._

- que se va? a donde?¡¡ - gritó miko exaltada. - donde vivirá? como comerá? que hará?¡

- buscaré algún sitio esta noche. Mañana buscaré un trabajo supongo. Acabo la universidad la semana que viene así que no hay problema. - dijo.

- pero no puede...

- miko. Es una orden. Por favor, tu y las demás tomen sus cosas. Para que nada se dañe en la nevera llévense lo que deseen.

Mary caminó hacia la escalera dejándola impactadas.

- estaré organizando mis cosas. En una hora espero estén listas porque inmediatamente estén listas me voy.

Sin mas, mary subió dejándolas en estado de pánico.

- pero que haremos miko - preguntó la que parecía la mas vieja de todas.

- ya la escucharon. Es su deseo. Tomemos nuestras cosas. Saquen lo de la nevera y repártanlo. - dijo miko pasando entre ellas un poco abatida.

Mientras, mary en su habitación entraba la ropa indispensable en una maleta mediana. Tenía la mayoría de cosas ya dentro. Caminó hacia su mesita de noche donde estaba su lamparita. Abrió la gaveta y extrajo una carta que decía en una letra impecable y fina: "Fuji Syuusuke". Pasó sus delicados dedos por la carta con los ojos fijos en ella. Un mechón de cabello se posó en su rostro moreno y terso. Caminó hacia la maleta y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos pequeños.

_I've always thought _

_that I would love to live by the sea_

_To travel the world alone _

_and live my life more simply_

_I have no idea what's happened to that dream_

_Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me_

Luego de que la maleta estuvo lista, cerrada y la habitación totalmente organizada... Salió de allí a otro salón que estaba en el piso siguiente. Abrió este que estaba a oscuras. Ya en el salón que estaba en penumbras abrió un armario enorme del que extrajo una Carabina Gamo Combo Shadow 640 (**_1_**). La sostuvo con una mano. Extrajo unas cajitas negras. También una navaja de 16 funciones plateada y por ultimo una pistola Gamo p-23 láser de aire comprimido (**_2_**). La puso dentro de su pantalón luego de cerciorarse si estaba cargada. Luego de esto cerró el almanaque como estaba. Cargó con la carabina en manos hasta su habitación así como también con las cajitas negras que ya en su habitación se podía ver que eran municiones.

_It's just a thought, only a thought..._

Guardó con cuidado la carabina en un bolso especial para la misma negro el cual cerró y agarró a la maleta para cargar con ambos a la vez. Por ultimo, caminó hasta su coqueta, tomó la cruz de plata y se la puso al pecho. Dejó una pequeña nota en el espejo con la fecha y unas palabras. Bajó las escaleras luego de una hora y como había pedido, las mujeres estaban con sus maletas echas y cambiadas con ropa normal esperándola. Bajó sin muchos problemas con la maleta. Se veía que no iba totalmente llena. Tal vez solo llena. Todas salieron de la casa. Esperaron a mary fuera mientras ella cerraba la puerta y apagaba las luces del jardín y la fuente. Todo quedó en penumbra. Por ultimo y ya cuando mary estuvo fuera con las demás, cerró la verja electrónica.

_But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine…_

- bueno, será hasta pronto entonces. -dijo mary viéndolas - miko ( la observa ) mañana te llamaré para decirte donde estaré y si hay teléfono te daré el numero del mismo. Hablaremos de la forma de pago para el salario de todas.

- señorita. Que está pensando? por que hace semejante cosa? que pasará cuando venga su padre y no la vea? - pregunto miko con la cara pálida y con su pequeña maleta agarrada.

- mi padre... sabrá dios cuando aparezca y cuando aparezca pues.. el tiene llaves y sabe sus números. Las llamará.

- acaso piensa mantener su ubicación en secreto? - preguntó otra de las chicas.

- para nada. Si mi padre aparece con gusto le diré donde estoy. - dijo mary viéndola fijamente.

El frío les estaba entumiendo los dedos a todas.

- vayan a su calidos hogares. Disfruten de su familia. No es justo que pierdan el tiempo atendiéndome a mi cuando en esa casa no hay nadie mas que yo. Y quien sabe... a veces solo estoy yo en cuerpo y nada mas. - dijo mary mirando nuevamente a miko - regresaré a esta casa cuando en verdad allá un motivo verdadero para ello. Mientras, disfruten de los suyos.

Las mujeres se despidieron de ella y tomaron diversos caminos hasta que solo quedó miko que no despegaba los ojos de mary.

- cuídese señorita mary - dijo miko viéndola fijamente. - me da...(baja el rostro derramando unas lagrimas) mucha..tristeza dejarla así porque se que se siente sola y abandona...

Mary miró a un lado. No soportaba ver a nadie llorar. Se le contagiaba. Con mucho esfuerzo se contuvo de hacer lo mismo.

- estaré bien. ( la mira alzando su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado) tengo mucha fuerza y resistencia física - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- sí. eso.. (se limpia las lagrimas) lo se pero.. tiene un corazón y unos sentimientos muy frágiles. - dijo miko viéndola a los ojos con los suyos muy humedecidos.

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down_

_While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try_

_Well how can I say I'm alive_

- lo sé. Pero trataré de mejorar ese defecto.

Mary se acercó mas a miko. Era mas grande que ella. Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- nos vemos, cuídate mucho miko.

Mary salió corriendo antes de que miko dijera algo mas. En poco minutos el llanto la invadiría y eso se convertiría en una laguna con las lagrimas de ambas. Corrió por las húmedas calles. La lluvia la agarró fuera y solo 20 minutos después fue que encontró un motel mas o menos decente en el cual se instaló al menos por esa noche. Inmediatamente se recuperó del dolor y el cansancio de correr tanto, se sacó la ropa y se puso una ropa corta para dormir. La ventana que daba hacia la calle estaba rota, cualquiera podría meterse así que dejó a mano la pistola.

_if my life is for rent and I don't lean to buy_

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine.._

_nothing I have is truly mine..._

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- hola? mary por fin te encuentro ! - dijo eiji con el teléfono en mano - te llamaba a tu casa y no lo tomaban.

- estoy fuera de casa - se le escuchó decir a mary que estaba acostada sobre la cama con el cabello suelto.

- sí, así veo.

Ambos hablaron normalmente por casi media hora. Eiji le contó lo que había sucedido con la foto, con fuji y lo demás.

- bueno, te veré mañana - dijo eiji alegremente - buenas noches.

- descansa - dijo mary sonriendo un poco y viendo la rustica habitación.

- adiós ( le lanza un beso)

Mary colgó con una mano. Solo una tenue luz iluminaba la extraña habitación. La cama no estaba en buenas condiciones. Sobre un pequeño estante había una caja de pizza pequeña. El sueño extrañamente la invadía. Sentía miles de ojos que la observaban desde las partes oscuras de la habitación.

- nah.. no me digan que me harán esto justo hoy.. – musitó mary un poco asustada mirando a los lados.

El cuerpo lo empezaba a sentir ligero y adormecido. Siempre era igual. Esa sensación de que no estaba sola. Se preguntaba que era esa vez. Se acordó del sueño de oishi de hace meses. Era la misma sensación descrita por el. Mary se abandono a todo eso. Cerró los ojos.

- les haré el trabajo mas fácil… -musitó mientras se decidía a "dormir"

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mientras en una casa en el campo, Tezuka aun continuaba en la mecedora. Se escuchaban los grillos y el cielo se veía muy estrellado. Las olas del mar también se escuchaban fuertemente abatirse. El perro ladró dos veces y tezuka se puso en pie despacio. Hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

- tezuka, te digo que esa chica es rara. Puede que no todo salga como tu quieres - dijo oishi desde el otro lado. - Mary pudo interpretar muy bien el sueño que me atormentó hace un tiempo. Sirvió de mediación. Algo me dice que esta vez pasará lo mismo pero de una forma diferente.

- ... yo no he tenido ningún sueño - dijo tezuka.

- tu no pero... puede que ella... haga algo. No lo se. - se le escuchó decir a oishi - le has visto los ojos fijamente a ella? es como si pudiera ver algo que nosotros no. Tiene un 6to sentido muy desarrollado y hoy la vimos extraña.

El viento movió fuertemente el pelo de tezuka. De imprevisto le llegó Syuusuke a la mente. Fue casi en un flash.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Momoshiro por su parte y en su casa no podía dormir. Había hecho hasta lo imposible. Sus padres ya estaban en casa. Su madre le había hecho una deliciosa cena, todo sensacional pero no podía dormir. Le pasaban como escenas todo lo que le había pasado con ryoma en los últimos meses. Se estaba desquiciando a mas no poder.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

La noche fue avanzando. La lluvia era cada vez peor. Por la ciudad caían relámpagos y rayos. Era un caos. Era mas de media noche. Syuusuke estaba despierto mirando por la ventana. Algo no andaba bien, definitivamente no andaba nada bien...

_and nothing I have is truly mine..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hola ¡! Bueno, hoy tuvimos canción de Dido, Life for rent. Si creyeron que este capitulo o los anteriores eran cardíacos, el próximo los dejara en coma. La última oportunidad de Syuusuke se presenta. Ya no habrá marcha atrás y créanme, un segundo de retraso podría destruir toda una amistad. Mary se fue de casa, momoshiro está cayendo en un estado de locura que en el próximo capitulo lo pondrá incluso enfermo. Eiji por su parte comete un descuido que puede poner nuevamente en una balanza la amistad con oishi. 

El torneo invernal se pone un poco lejos para los chicos. Tezuka por su parte se debatirá entre volver a ver la luz o no. El mas mínimo error en la operación sería fatal para el. 

Ryoma tiene un accidente que podrá causarle problemas a todos los que están a su alrededor, aparte, recibirá una oferta única para su carrera como tennista.

Mary hará su posiblemente ultimo trabajo como casamentera y será lo mas cardíaco de todo lo que ha hecho. Sakuno tendrá una nueva oportunidad con ryoma que aunque puede afectar seriamente a otros, también puede ser una buena oportunidad para ella. Inui por su parte tendrá que demostrarle muy en serio a kawamura que lo quiere. Oishi para "variar" estará en muchas experiencias cercanas a la muerte gracias a la pequeña "operación rescate" que comenzará en la escuela.

En los próximos capítulos verán que tan valiosos pueden ser unos segundos. 

Bien, hablemos de dos cosas que tal vez muchos de ustedes no conocen y que marqué con numeritos en negrita. 

Bueno, esta es un arma larga parecida a un rifle. La usan mucho los militares y franco tiradores. Si buscan el nombre en google o en imágenes podrán saber mas de la misma. 

La pistola. Una pistola semi automática que incluye láser, ligera y buena de usar si ya tienes practica. Si buscan su nombre como lo puse en google tendrán mas referencia. 

En la vida no todo el mundo gana y posiblemente no todos tengan un final feliz al menos que todos se lo propongan muy en serio. El fic está terminando y posiblemente el próximo capitulo sea el penúltimo o antepenúltimo. 

Agradezco en sobre manera los comentarios, son mi fortaleza. Eiji y yo nos esforzamos por hacer este fic lo mejor posible. Disfrútenlo mucho y a las personas como belial y angie pues que busquen pastillas que los próximos capítulos no se compararan ni un poco con lo que antes habían visto. Habran muchos ratos graciosos, otros tristes, otros de mucha mucha mucha tension y otros….

Att: mary. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost in the…?**

Unas gotas caían incesantes en el vacío, en la soledad, en la nada. Se escuchaban quebrarse al tocar el fondo. Eran tan pequeñas y el sonido que se creaba al quebrarse sonaban tan grande, profundo e inmenso.

Que angustia... que dolor tan frío y filoso como caer en un mar repleto de trocitos de cristales. Eso, exactamente eso sentía Ella mientras caía en su sueño provocado. Estaba en un estado entre sueño y realidad. Siempre era así. Divagar en lo desconocido. Su cuerpo que antes lo sentía ligero lo comenzó a sentir pesado y tenso, empezó a sentir que caía en un vacío y por un momento pensó que se despertaría.

Afuera, caía mucha lluvia. Los relámpagos y truenos parecían caer con la máxima intención de quebrantar la paz y tranquilidad de la noche. Mary estaba boca arriba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Entraba mucha agua por la ventana y una fuerte brisa que movía su ropa, su cabello y las cosas de la descalabrada habitación. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero fue mucho hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a ese estado excepcional. Entreabrió los ojos asustada. No le gustaba hacerlo porque a veces veía cosas realmente desconocidas y no deseadas.

Miró levemente a los lados somnolienta, sedada y no vio nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras un calor la invadía. Empezó a escuchar voces en diferentes tonalidades. Su esencia llegó por fin al punto importante de todo eso. Se encontraba en una habitación vacía, Podía percibir por alguna razón que era de tarde. Escuchó a lo lejos como si por el cielo pasara un avión. Lo escuchó muy bien. Alguien apareció a su lado. La tomó de la mano, la haló, le susurró algo muy lentamente y preciso que le resonaba en la mente.

Casi de un tirón volvió en si de ese extraño trance. Sintió que la misma fuerza que la hundió en eso la empujo de regreso. Se sentó en la cama que estaba húmeda porque hasta allí había llegado la lluvia a mojar la habitación.

- estos sujetos siempre con sus mensajes raros... - musitó mary con una sonrisa débil en su rostro mientras tenía una mano entre el cabello alborotado y húmedo. - maldita sea. Por que si oishi puede hacer esto mismo no lo buscan a el? u.ú

Luego de recuperarse, se pasó a la orilla de la cama a regañadientes y desde que pisó sintió un charco de agua enorme. Se bajó de la cama y con un pedazo fino de madera vieja que estaba al fondo de la habitación, hizo un resguardo contra la ventana rota. Con la sabana de la cama improvisó una cortina posándola encima del trozo de madera que ahora evitaba que entrara toda la cantidad de agua que antes ingresaba. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. La luz del motel falló y todo se oscureció. Solo la luz que entraba de la parte de arriba de la ventana era la que iluminaba la habitación.

- (abre el celular mirando la hora) 4:30...(cierra el celular) me quedan pocas horas..-musitó cerrando los ojos con pesadez - pero...(abre los ojos a medias) una vez mas.. no me matará. (alza el rostro viendo hacia el techo) Al parecer para eso estoy aquí.

Mary tanteando entre todo el charco de la habitación caminó al teléfono que estaba colgando de la pared al lado de la puerta. Marcó un número donde la recibió una contestadota automática que le dio casi 500 opciones con millones de extensiones.

El reloj había comenzado a correr.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Syuusuke, en su casa, estaba sentado en la cocina con una taza de te. Miraba el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 4:35 de la mañana. Posó sus ojos azules en el té que tenía en manos. Sentía una ansiedad y un miedo terrible. Tenía tantas horas sin escuchar la voz de tezuka, sin verlo, sin saber nada de el que estaba enloqueciendo. La fortaleza que antes quería mostrar y crearse ya no sabía a donde había ido. Su celular sonó. Se espantó mucho y corrió sin hacer mucho ruido a tomarlo de la mesa del comedor.

- hola? - preguntó en voz baja.

- Syuusuke - dijo eiji tan bien en susurros - que está pasando? está despedazándose el cielo !

Syuusuke caminó a la ventana y corrió un poco la cortina. Realmente era un caos afuera. Aparte de que estaba cayendo un montón de agua, estaban cayendo relámpagos y rayos muy fuertes.

- no puedo dormir Syuusuke. Puse la televisión y vi que la policía anda de un lado a otro. Muchas casas se han destruido. Árboles están en llaman en las cordilleras.

- las nubes tienen un tono un poco enrojecido, significa que están bien cargadas - dijo Syuusuke para luego dar un sorbo a su té.

Eiji empezó a decirle algo a Syuusuke cuando la luz de su casa bajó extrañamente. Miró a los lados un poco asustado. Caminó por su habitación buscando una linterna.

- Syuusuke ! me escuchas? Syuusuke ! - gritó eiji pero ya no se escuchaba nada.

Lo raro era que estaba hablando por el celular.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Afuera en la lluvia estaba ryoma empapado. Corría de una lado a otro totalmente empapado.

- KARUPIN ! KARUPIN ! ¡ DONDE ESTAS KARUPIN?¡¡¡ - gritaba ryoma corriendo por las afuera de la casa y por donde estaba la campana.

- ryoma ! entra inmediatamente ! - gritaba nanjiroh desde la puerta de la casa.

- NO ENTRARÉ SIN ENCONTRAR A KARUPIN ! - gritó ryoma.

Por su rostro corrían muchas gotas de agua. Estaba empapado. Corrió y más de una vez se cayó buscando a karupin. Podía escuchar sus maullidos pero no sabía de donde provenían. La madre de ryoma estaba desesperada al igual que nanako. Si un rayo de esos le caía a ryoma encima lo podría matar enseguida.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- necesito saber de que aerolínea es el vuelo de tezuka kunimitsu hoy a las 11 ! - decía mary con el teléfono, unos papeles en mano, la laptop en las piernas y un dedo en el oído que tenía libre. - maldición no me deje en espera ! - gritó mary furiosa.

Bajó la mano que tenía en el oído libre y empezó a teclear en la computadora buscando por todos los medios a donde era el destino de vuelo de tezuka y la aerolínea. Gracias al nuevo cargo que había obtenido por parte del departamento de investigaciones su laptop estaba muy bien capacitada para entrar a cualquier área restringida en red de cualquier tipo de organización o institución. La luz había vuelto al motel luego de 5 minutos y así pudo manejarse mejor. Se estiró a un lado mientras esperaba en el teléfono y tomó un trozo de pizza fría que quedaba en la caja mediana que antes había comprado.

- señorita, gracias por esperar. La información que pide no podemos dársela. Tendría que hablar con el encargado de migración y con unas entidades policíacas. - dijo una joven que atendía la llamada de mary.

- páseme con quien sea.

- un momento por favor.

Mary empezó a escuchar esa musiquita de piano que siempre ponían cuando dejaban a alguien esperando. En la laptop solo había encontrado los viajes de tezuka hechos de dos años atrás.

- el sueño o lo que sea fue muy claro - pensó mary mientras esperaba y comía el pedazo de pizza fría.

Habló por muchos minutos con diversas personas. El trámite no era nada fácil.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Nanjiroh bajo la lluvia corrió a buscar a ryoma. Siguió los maullidos de karupin. Cuando se acercó a la campana vio a karupin tratando de mover el cuerpo de ryoma que estaba tirado en el suelo. Tenía una herida en la cabeza y la ropa un poco quemada. Nanjiroh corrió a socorrer a ryoma. Era obvio que un rayo le había pegado.

- ryoma ! ryoma háblame ! - le gritaba nanjiroh moviéndolo.

La madre de ryoma y nanako salieron afuera sin sombrillas ni nada hasta donde estaba nanjiroh. Nanako abrió los ojos descomunalmente al ver a su primo en ese estado.

- nanako ! llama a una ambulancia ! casi no tiene pulso ! - gritó nanjiroh el cual se paró del suelo cargando a ryoma en sus brazos.

- no tío ! llevémoslo nosotros ! - dijo nanako corriendo hasta donde el.

La sangre bajó por el lado derecho del rostro de ryoma ensuciando su cuello y pijama. Salieron con el al hospital mas cercano. Todos incluyendo a karupin fueron al hospital. La madre de ryoma pudo llevar una toalla para cerca la sangre de ryoma en camino al hospital.

- nanjiroh esta muy frío - dijo su madre asustada con el cuerpo de ryoma en sus brazos.

Nanjiroh iba por la calle a más de 50. Cuando llegaron al hospital lo atendieron de inmediato. Los médicos lo subieron a una camilla, le tomaron la temperatura, presión, le pusieron mascara de oxigeno y toda una desgracia de cosas.

- esperen aquí afuera. Su hijo está estable solo necesita oxigeno y unas cuantas cosas. - dijo un doctor el cual dejó a nanjiroh y los demás en sala de espera.

El hospital tenía mucha actividad. Habían muchas personas heridas, enfermas, convulsionando y demás.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Pasaron las horas y solo a las 7:15 de la mañana fue que la lluvia se calmó y se pudieron ver incluso un poco de los rayos del sol. El frío seguía presente al igual que la humedad pero ya la ciudad estaba un poco mas calmada. En las noticias no se hablaba de más nada que no fuera de los muertos que había por la lluvia de toda la noche y madrugada.

Mary estaba tirada en el charco de agua de la habitación mugrienta del motel. Tenía el puño derecho cerrado con un papelito blanco con su letra. Mientras la laptop estaba sobre la cama haciendo un proceso de rastreo con una numeración.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

La mañana llegó y las personas que se sentían en capacidad de llevar su día normal, salieron a sus trabajos, estudios, oficios y demás asuntos. Muy pocos en la ciudad pudieron dormir. Fuji había llegado un poco más temprano de lo normal. Buscó por las aulas, la biblioteca, el laboratorio, salón de música y en fin.. toda la escuela y no vio a tezuka.

Syuusuke se sentó en las bancas del salón de basketball. Se quedó mirando el lustroso piso donde jugaban los chicos de vez en cuando. Los tenues rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del salón pero no llegaban hasta donde el. Pronto se le vio al chico recostado de lado en las bancas con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía cansado sentimentalmente y corporal. Empezó a recordar algo que había pasado hace algún tiempo. Cuando el y tezuka aun tenía una relación normal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- flash back –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Syuusuke, no entiendo para que intentan enseñarnos a tocar esto - dijo tezuka sentado frente al piano del salón de música tratando de tocar bien un trozo de una canción que tenía enfrente.

Syuusuke estaba a su lado sentado ayudándole con algunas cosas. Siempre sonriendo.

- n-n que raro es verte con quejas tezuka

- (lo mira de reojo mientras toca la parte mas fácil de la canción) si no fuera porque te conozco pensaría que lo dices con ironía.

Syuusuke bajó un poco su rostro mientras reía y continuó tocando la otra parte de la partitura.

- es bueno que podamos hacer mas cosas que tennis no es así tezuka?

- ciertamente.

- me gusta eso.

- ¿que cosa?

- "ciertamente"

- (lo mira) te gusta la palabra "ciertamente"?

- (sonríe ampliamente) me gusta como tu lo dices. Siempre se oye tan metódico.

- ... (pone el dedo sobre el papel de la canción tratando de seguir con la vista por donde iba Syuusuke tocando)

Syuusuke sin girar el rostro miró a tezuka al cual los anteojos se le habían deslizado un poco por la nariz.

_Definitivamente, puedo decir aun ahora, que no hay cosa más tranquilizante que ver a tezuka especialmente cuando estaba callado y concentrado en algo. Era como si de su cuerpo emanara el sentimiento de su postura. Cuando estaba tranquilo emanaba de el un aura de tranquilidad, de seriedad. Cuando estaba enojado se podía sentir la propia presión que el mismo sentía. Entonces, empecé a pensar que su cuerpo era un canalizador de sentimientos y energías o… que yo me estaba volviendo empático. Desde hacía mucho tiempo me gustaba provocar la parte más sensible, divertida e inescrutable de tezuka. Por eso, siempre le preguntaba cosas como..._

- tezuka - dijo Syuusuke deteniendo sus dedos en el piano - dime de quien estas enamorado tezuka n-n quiero saberlo.

_Casi no podía aguantarme la risa al ver como tezuka no se había movido de forma sorpresiva, es mas, parecía como si no me hubiera escuchado salvo por un movimiento de sorpresa corto que hicieron sus ojos como si por un momento se fueran a salir. Era muy chistoso. No contestó nada. _

- (ríe recargando el codo del lateral derecho del piano y su rostro de la mano del mismo) eres muy gracioso tezuka. Me matas de risa

- (ajusta sus lentes enderezándose) debes tener una sentido de lo gracioso y del humor muy extraño entonces Syuusuke. - dijo con seriedad tezuka pasando a la otra hoja de la partitura.

_Sinceramente, y aunque nadie lo supiera, tezuka era una gran parte de lo que me impulsaba a ser de los mejores en las clases. Era como si yo quisiera probarle que se hacer muchas cosas. Es cierto. Siempre he sido estudioso, inteligente, hábil pero siempre pensaba, ¿para que? puedo ser un estudiante normal y igual entraría a una universidad buena. Mi familia me iba a amar como fuera. En pocas palabras, no tenía realmente un motivo para seguir siendo el chico inteligente de las clases. Pero cuando veía a tezuka estudiar, responder tan inteligentemente las preguntas de los profesores, dar sus opiniones, cátedras casi a un estilo universitario, me incitaba eso a ser tan bueno como él aunque no sabía si podría del todo ya que tezuka tenía la frialdad y el calculo de las cosas mas desarrollado que yo. Digamos que yo soy mas... emotivo que el. Si se hace un debate en una clase tomo las cosas un poco mas en serio y cuando oigo ideas en contra de lo que yo digo pues como toda persona que defiende sus palabras, conocimientos e ideales, me enciendo haciendo el debate mas candente y fuerte mientras que tezuka solo se levantaba, miraba a sus adversarios fríamente a los ojos y planteaba con mas de 5 pruebas todo lo que hablaba. Llevaba gráficos, ponía ejemplo propios y muy concisos. El sujeto no pedía el tiempo diciendo las palabras: " yo creo que.." " a mi me parece que..." no, el decía todo muy claramente y si en alguna cosa, como es humano, se equivocaba, claramente y abiertamente pedía disculpas por ello y pedía explicación severa sobre aquello. En pocas palabras, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar lo que dijera así que no se hacía debate alguno. _

- dime tezuka n-n ya has dado tu primer beso a alguien?

- (se pone en pie arreglando por orden de números las paginas con las partituras) Syuusuke, podríamos hablar de algo productivo?

- eso es productivo tezuka. Produce muchas cosas un beso. ( comienza a numerar con los dedos mirando los mismos) producen ansiedad o emoción, o tensión, o deseo de otro mas o de algo mas o..

- (carraspea un poco intencionalmente para que se detenga) Syuusuke.

- n-n ( lo mira sonriendo)

- Syuusuke ( espera respuesta)

- n-n

- ( lo mira de reojo) ...

- n-n

- ( cierra los ojos guardando en una carpeta las letras)

- tezuka, dime, que opinas de los chicos y chicas que se enamoran de personas mas grande que ellos de algunos.. 5 años más?

- (comienza a salir del salón evadiendo las preguntas tan triviales) Syuusuke, vamos a la biblioteca a sacarle copia al libro de algebra 4.

- ( se para rápidamente siguiéndolo) tezuka aun no me dices !

- ( se ve a tezuka caminar por el pasillo mirando fijamente al frente)

- tezuka, dime si te has enamorado alguna vez en tu vida. Es que parece que no sientes nada - dijo Syuusuke ya a su lado.

- (se detiene en el pasillo) Syuusuke, no entiendo el interés en cosas tan triviales y sin importancia. A quien le importa si me he enamorado o no? si comprendo o acepto las relaciones prematrimoniales o si me importaría mucho ver a un chico o chica enamorado de alguien mas grande de 5 años en adelante? no interesa Syuusuke. Igual lo hacen, igual pasan esas cosas, igual esto es el mundo y no interesa mi aceptación por ello o no. Si me he enamorado de alguien, si lo conoces, si no lo conoces o si aun lo estoy tampoco importa. No te ofusques con lo que yo piense o sienta. Enfócate en las cosas que digo con base critica de anteriores maestros que han trabajado en ello. Preocúpate mejor de cuando hablo sobre la teoría de la realización del universo. De cuando hablo de la guerra fría. De la antigua dictadura de hitler en consecuencia y reacciones inmediatas con respecto a nuestra actualidad. Piensa en mis teorías matemáticas adversas a las de los libros y el profesor mitsunaga pero efectivas y...

- tezuka. n-n no me importa en lo absoluto la historia, ni las teorías, ni las matemáticas, ni la química ni de las divisiones de una célula. Me importa mas conocerte y saber lo que te gusta. Eso es lo que quiero aprender. Ya esas cosas están probadas y ya pasaron, tu no estas probado y no has pasado.

- de que estas hablando?

- n-n que yo quiero probarte ahora tezuka.

_Nuevamente y por segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos me vi tentado a reírme a carcajadas por su cara. Se había ruborizado y fue nuevamente cuando comprobé que era un sujeto que pensaba en demasiadas cosas cuando algo que o no espera o no había visto nunca se le era presentado. Lo que dije ciertamente podía tomarse de muchas formas y vi por su rostro que su enorme maquinaría llamada cerebro estaba trabajando en las diversas formas de tomar aquellas palabras. Luego de que aparecieron las 4 formas en que podría decirse esto, su cerebro empezó a asimilarlas una a una con la situación y lo antes hablado por mí. Así se descartaron las 3 y quedó solo una pero por la cara que aun tenía parece que otra de las 3 sugerencias aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza. _

- por que piensas tanto tezuka?

- (continua caminando con seriedad) porque eres raro y no te entiendo.

- n-n si lo haces

- no lo hago

- si lo haces

- no

- sí n-n

- (lo mira de reojo)

- n-n

- (guía la vista al frente bajando por las escaleras)

En las siguientes horas se podía ver a Syuusuke asediando a tezuka con muchas preguntas sumamente tontas ante su intelectualidad, sumamente triviales y sin mucho sentir de importancia a su parecer.

- (tezuka sentado en la biblioteca mirando un libro)

- dime tezuka. Dime que sientes n-n

- ... ( cierra el libro y se para a sacarle copia a las hojas marcadas)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- dime dime tezuka, di algo

- (tezuka en los vestidores poniéndose la ropa de entrenamiento y viendo a Syuusuke por un espejo)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- tezuka, que tal si vamos a ese café nuevo de la avenida a comprar unos capuccinos? ( Syuusuke mirando a tezuka en el suelo estirando las piernas en la cancha mientras los demás juegan)

- -.- ... (se hace el desentendido siguiendo con el estiramiento)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- tezuka, que tiene eso? ( señala una gran copa alargada con crema batida encima de un liquido parecido a mocaccino frío, pequeñas nueces y caramelo)

- tiene chocolate y chocolate negro, café expreso, caramelo, crema batida y nueces ( tezuka bebiendo su bebida con un sorbete despreocupadamente)

- parece bueno o.o te gustan muchos las frutas secas?

- por qué lo preguntas?

- n-n es que he visto que en los helados también pides con nueces o almendras.

- no significa que me gusten tanto...

- ahhh.. (sonríe cerrando sus ojos y recargado su rostro con delicadeza de una mano mientras lo ve beber de la bebida)

- (suspira cerrando los ojos) si me gustan mucho.

- n-n lo se.

- -.¬

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- flash back end** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Syuusuke seguía acostado de lado en las bancas con las piernas un poco encogidas contra su pecho. Una muy pequeña y delgada lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y se deslizó de lado por su nariz hasta pasar al otro lado de su rostro y caer sobre la banca.

- Syuusuke - se le escuchó decir a alguien.

Syuusuke abrió lentamente los ojos viendo a ryoma frente a el que tenía un vendaje que tomaba su frente y cabeza. Se reincorporó rápidamente pasándose el antebrazo por los ojos.

- pero.. ( lo mira bajando su brazo) que te paso ryoma? -pregunto con mucha preocupación Syuusuke sin pararse.

- no lo se - dijo muy incrédulamente el chico - no lo recuerdo.

Algo raro pasaba. Los ojos de ryoma se veían muy.. amplios y con un brillo tenue de inocencia ante lo que decía. Syuusuke miró a la entrada del salón de baloncesto y vio allí a sakuno, tomoka, momoshiro, horio, Kachirou y Kashio. Todos miraban muy impresionados a ryoma. Syuusuke volvió sus ojos a ryoma el cual aun seguía parado observándolo.

- echizen.. - musito Syuusuke.

- es que, (mira el salón) ahora nos toca clases aquí - dijo ryoma.

- ah.. es eso, entiendo.. O.O QUE?

Syuusuke se puso en pie rápidamente.

- quiere decir que me perdí la primera hora de clases? me dormí?

Si, así parecía ya que no estaba lloviendo y el sol estaba totalmente afuera. Syuusuke salió del lugar despacio. No tenía por que salir corriendo de allí si ya se había perdido la hora de clase, ahora tenía solo que bajar al primer piso y luego al otro edificio para tomar la próxima clase. Todos se quedaron viendo a ryoma el cual estaba sumamente tranquilo.

- horio, es increíble. Ryoma no reconoció al profesor de ingles - dijo tomoka viendo a horio.

- que?¡ eso no es lo grave - dijo momoshiro siendo visto por los chicos - no me reconoció a mi ! - gritó mientras observaba a ryoma tratar de hacer un tiro de 3 puntos a la canasta con una pelota.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ryoma iba caminando como siempre lo hacía por el pasillo con tomoka, horio y sakuno. Iban hablando de que no recordaba que le había pasado en la cabeza pero que según escuchó un rayo en esa noche lo había alcanzado.

- ryoma y no te sientes mal? - preguntó sakuno muy preocupada a su lado.

- no, estoy bien. Me recetaron beber muchos jugos naturales, reposo, y unas pastillas. Cada dos horas me dan unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes - dijo ryoma mirando a hora a horio que lo estaba ayudando a caminar como si tuviera algún problema en hacerlo.

- echizen debiste quedarte en tu casa hoy - dijo horio viéndolo.

Momoshiro que venía saliendo de su aula miró a ryoma. Ryoma se detuvo al ver que ese chico lo observaba.

- vaya ryoma pero que te pasó en la cabeza? - preguntó momoshiro acercándose mas a el.

- he...bueno me golpeé en la cabeza. - dijo extrañado ryoma.

Ryoma se quedó mirándolo. Trataba de recordar quien era porque era obvio que el otro sujeto si lo conocía. Aparte no quería admitir que no lo recordaba.

- a mi príncipe le cayó un rayo encima anoche o.ò - dijo tomoka poniéndose al lado de ryoma y empujando a horio el cual casi cae al suelo por el empujón

- debes cuidarte echizen - dijo momoshiro con una mano en la cintura mientras observaba al despistado ryoma que asentía bobamente como si quisiera acabar con la conversación rápidamente.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Momoshiro sentía que tenía que hablar con ryoma.

- nos permiten un momento por favor? - preguntó momoshiro mirando a los demás - debo hablar algo de los partidos con ryoma.

- claro, cuídalo - dijo tomoka halando con sigo a la pequeña sakuno y a horio.

Momoshiro empezó a caminar hacia un aula y ryoma para no parecer más desorientado de lo que estaba lo siguió. Ambos entraron a un aula vacía.

- ryoma, debo decirte que he pensado mucho en la situación que tenemos - dijo momoshiro viendo a un ryoma que estaba muy extrañado tratando de entenderlo.

- he... ah.. si, si.. y.. cual situación? es que hay muchas situaciones - dijo ryoma mirando a los lados.

- la de nosotros ryoma - dijo momoshiro mirándolo seriamente.

- eso no me ayuda - pensó ryoma sonriendo torpemente.

- o.o por que sonríes ryoma?

- he.. (deja de sonreír rápidamente) no por nada, por nada...

- ryoma.. ( le pone ambas manos en los hombros viéndolo fijamente) yo se muy bien lo que tu sientes en estos momentos. - dijo con serenidad momoshiro.

- en serio? vaya que bueno. Ahora que se que lo entiendes no tengo por que temer - dijo ryoma mas relajado viéndolo a la cara

- claro que no ryoma, no tienes por que temer.

- bueno pues entonces empieza por decirme tu nombre - dijo ryoma viéndolo a los ojos.

- ...( baja las manos de sus hombros) de que estas hablando?

- que empieces diciéndome tu nombre. Es que no recuerdo nada de ti y ahora que se que lo sabes, me ayudaría mucho saberlo.

- ryoma no estoy para bromas, no hablo de eso, hablo de tus sentimientos hacia mi.

- cuales sentimientos? - dijo ryoma alzando una ceja un poco molesto.

- como que..que cuales ryoma? - preguntó nervioso momoshiro.

Momoshiro pensaba que ryoma le estaba tomando el pelo.

- no te va a resultar ryoma - dijo momoshiro.

- creo que mejor me voy, se me hace tarde - dijo ryoma girándose para ir hacia la puerta.

- ryoma no quieres oír lo que me esta pasando?

-( lo mira de reojo con la mano puesta en el manubrio) joven lo siento pero no te recuerdo. Te digo que me digas tu nombre pero no me dices

- sabes muy bien que me llamo momoshiro takeshi ryoma.

- ahh.. ( suelta el manubrio viéndolo) mo..momoshiro takechi?

- no, takeshi ryoma. - dijo un poco impaciente momoshiro.

- ah, takeshi. Que… nombre. …

- ryoma. no te creo que no me recuerdas porque recuerdas a todo el mundo.

- por qué iba a mentirte en algo así? - preguntó ryoma extrañado - pareces un sujeto simpático...me agradas - dijo sonriéndole serenamente.

Momoshiro no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Al parecer era cierto. Ryoma no mentiría por tanto tiempo así. Momoshiro haló a ryoma y lo sentó en un pupitre.

- ryoma, sabes quien es tezuka? - pregunto momoshiro viéndolo a los ojos.

- es el capitán del equipo de tennis - dijo ryoma.

- y eiji?

- si, claro que conozco a eiji.

- recuerdas a kawamura?

- nadie se puede olvidar de un sujeto que cuando agarra una raqueta se vuelve otra cosa.

- bien...y a Syuusuke?

- digo lo mismo. Nadie podría olvida a un sádico como ese.

- bien ryoma. muy bien. conoces también a sadaharu y a oishi

- claro.

- y a kaoru?

- con ese siseo de serpiente nadie puede olvidarse. Si los recuerdo a todos.. mo..mo..(trata de recordar de nuevo su nombre)

- momoshiro.

- si, momoshiro. he.. los recuerdo a todos.

- y a mi.

- no, te acabo de decir que no.

- ryoma si los recuerdas a todos ellos debes recordarme a mi !

- en serio? y por que?

- ryoma. cuantos jugadores hay en el club de tennis incluyéndote a ti?

- 8

- aja, exacto y somos 9 con inui que nos ayuda y entrena y es parte del equipo aunque no juegue.

- no. Dije 8 incluyendo a inui.

Momoshiro se sorprendió bastante.

- ryoma. Cuando jugaste por primera vez dobles contra Gyokurin, con quien jugaste?

- con kaoru.

- que? por su puesto que no ryoma.

- o con inui, no recuerdo bien. pero creo que fue realmente con inui.

- ryoma, ese juego lo jugaste conmigo. Nos pasamos mucho tiempo entrenando para eso.

- no, yo recuerdo que estudie un manual nada mas y que luego jugué con inui el partido con los chicos de Gyokurin.

Momoshiro estaba con los labios levemente abiertos viendo a ryoma.

- no recuerdas lo que hicimos el sábado? - preguntó momoshiro ya como ultimo intento.

- yo no te vi el sábado. Estuve en casa de un familiar ese día. Salimos a divertirnos. oye, será que me viste en la calle?

- ...

Momoshiro se llevó ambas manos a la cara y luego al cabello con frustración extrema.

- bueno, ahora si debo irme. Supongo que te veré luego - dijo ryoma abriendo la puerta.

- claro que me veras luego si estoy en el club de tennis contigo ! - gritó momoshiro.

- conmigo? no, yo solo estoy en el de esta escuela y tú no estas (alza la mano) nos vemos takechi - dijo ryoma amigablemente para luego irse.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ryoma, espéranos aquí que iremos a ponernos la ropa de deporte - dijo horio saliendo de allí con sus amigos y dejando solo a tomoka, momoshiro y sakuno.

- sí, - dijo ryoma girándose para verlo.

Cuando ryoma se giró, luego de ver a horio se quedó viendo a sakuno fijamente. Extrañamente se ruborizó viéndola pero no miró a un lado ni siquiera.

- o.o ( pestañea moviéndose levemente a la derecha y luego a la izquierda) to...to..tomoka.. creo que me está mirando. - dijo sakuno tomando el brazo de su amiga.

- o.o pues si, así parece - dijo tomoka. - mejor vamonos a hacer lo nuestro o nos podrán una sanción.

Ambas salieron de allí perturbadas viendo a ryoma. Momoshiro se quedó observando al chico que luego de irse sakuno bajó el rostro mirando la bola en su mano. Sonreía extrañamente. Con cierta delicadeza.

- sakuno... es bonita - dijo por fin mirando con seriedad la bola.

Por un momento a momoshiro le pareció el ryoma de cada día.

- tu la conoces verdad? - preguntó guiando su rostro a momoshiro.

Momoshiro resignado y para no descontrolarse asintió lentamente.

- ella me gusta mucho desde hace mucho. Quiero tener algo con ella. - dijo ryoma picando la pelota en su mano mientras miraba a la cesta.

- no creo que quieras eso ryoma .- dijo simplemente momoshiro.

- yo si lo creo. Se lo que siento y ella me gusta bastante - dijo ryoma.

Momoshiro iba a alegar algo cuando sumire entró rápidamente allí. Miró a ryoma boquiabierta unos segundos y luego a momoshiro al cual sin que ryoma la viera le hizo una seña con los dedos para que saliera. Como ryoma estaba de espaldas momoshiro salió con sumire sin que lo notara.

- le pediré que..( se gira) o.o a donde se fue el muchacho?

Afuera sumire hablaba con momoshiro un poco agitada.

- es increíble momoshiro - dijo sumire - ryoma está vivo de milagro. Acabo de hablar con nanjiroh y me ha dicho que en la madrugada de hoy ryoma salió de la casa en medio de esa tormenta a buscar a su gato.

- a karupin?

- sí. Al parecer el gato estaba bajo un tronco de un árbol que se había quebrado. Ryoma lo sacó pero antes de poder volver un rayo lo golpeó. Lo llevaron a emergencias con la cabeza herida. Allí se recuperó rápido. Estaba bien, preguntaba por karupin y bueno, todo muy estable. Pero había una falla y es que no recuerda a su padre.

Momoshiro abrió muchos los ojos.

- Los doctores hicieron mas pruebas de memoria, una tomografía en la cabeza y no vieron daños mas, solo uno y es que ryoma se había olvidado únicamente de ciertas personas. Los doctores dijeron que se olvidó de personas con las que pensaba muy constantemente o estaba muy pendiente de ellos. Es una reacción según dicen normal y temporal. Resulta que el cerebro de ryoma se está recuperando del impacto eléctrico del rayo. El rayo no fue muy fuerte y por eso sus daños en ryoma fueron muy muy pocos. Ryoma ahora no recuerda a su padre e intentaron hacérselo recordar con sucesos que solo había vivido con nanjiroh y ryoma afirmaba que los había vivido o solo o con otra persona distinta. La cosa es que utiliza a otros para tapar los blancos producidos por la ausencia de las personas que ha olvidado. Usara ahora a las demás personas para construir aquellos momentos especiales de las persona que no conoce.

- ryoma no me reconoce a mí - dijo momoshiro viéndola.

- bueno a mi si, a su profesor de ingles no lo conoce y es entendible ya que ingles es su materia preferida y pues por tanto el profesor es importante para el.

-y por que no se olvidó del tennis? eso es muy importante para el

- tal vez no tanto como creíamos momoshiro - dijo sumire mirando a un lado con desden - tal vez tiene cosas aun mas importantes y que ocupen mas sus pensamientos. (suspira un poco sonriendo) igual está bien. Su carácter es el mismo y conoce a la mayoría de gente. Cuando su cerebro desee llenar esos espacios en blanco comenzará a recordar.

- eso espero - dijo momoshiro metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji y oishi por su parte caminaban hacia la clase que tenían juntos en el otro edificio con Syuusuke. Aunque el sol estaba fuera las nubes estaban asechando muy cerca de este. Parecían estar haciendo una nueva conspiración para el. El día seguía frío y se ensombrecía por momentos. Oishi no tenía cabeza para más cosa que pensar en tezuka. Lo extrañaba mucho.

- oishi - dijo eiji deteniéndose en mitad del camino cerca de las canchas de volleyball - tu me dijiste que nunca mas me mentirías - dijo el pelirrojo viéndolo.

- (deja de caminar y se devuelve unos pasos) sí, así es eiji. - dijo oishi preocupado. Ya estaba presintiendo lo que venía.

- por que no me dices que está pasando entonces? tan importante es guardarle un secreto a tezuka que prefieres mentirme a mi? - preguntó eiji tranquilamente sin hacer sonar eso como el inicio de una discusión.

Oishi guió sus ojos verdes a el con atención.

- kikumaru. Soy el sub capitán del equipo y debo recibir ciertas ordenes del capitán y cumplirlas y mas si es de tezuka. - dijo oishi metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos mientras el frío viento movía los dos mechoncitos de cabello de su frente.

Eiji suspiró un poco girándose a un lado con la vista fija en las lejanías de la escuela.

- yo se que no puedo comparar lo que tu y yo tenemos ni en un millón de años con la amistad tan sólida que tienes con tezuka así que creo que por esa parte entiendo lo que haces - dijo eiji sonriendo levemente - no te voy a obligar a decirme (lo mira un poco)

- eiji, yo no tengo favoritismo. Comparto igual contigo como con tezuka.

- claro que no Syuichirou - dijo eiji poniéndose frente a el - tu y tezuka pasan mas tiempos juntos y hablaban mas entre ustedes. Tu y yo en cambio solo practicamos juntos, salimos uno que otro día a comprarnos algo y a divertirnos y ya. Solo eso.

Syuichirou sonrió muy divertido por las palabras de eiji a lo cual el pelirrojo lo miró acusadoramente.

- o.ó que pasa?

- ( da un paso hacia donde el) sugieres que nuestra relación debe ser un poco mas amplia y seria a la vez? - preguntó Syuichirou con una cara de insinuación.

- he.. yo...estem.. (mira a los lados) no se - musito nerviosamente eiji.

- jm.. (sonríe continuando con el camino) vamos.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso del susodicho edificio vieron al genio recargado del marco de una de las ventanas de arriba. Syuusuke miraba a la nada. Oishi y eiji se acercaron donde el y empezaron a entablar una conversación como cualquier otra. El reloj de la escuela marcaba las 9:20 de la mañana.

- bueno, entremos - dijo oishi el cual iba caminando hacia el aula.

Eiji y más atrás Syuusuke iban a hacer lo mismo cuando un grito descomunal se escuchó de abajo llamar a Syuusuke. El joven ojiazul se acercó casi con un paro cardiaco a la ventana.

- SYUUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! - gritaba abajo mary con un amplificador que traía y un bolso negro pequeño la cadera. En la mano libre tenía una carta blanca.

Syuusuke no respondió, se quedó viéndola seriamente. Ella al verlo se detuvo fijando sus ojos también en el. Eiji y oishi se pusieron al lado de Syuusuke mirándola. Pasaron unos segundos de intensas miradas. Mary metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro ajustado y sacó una placa de metal y la metió dentro del sobre con rapidez. Luego lanzó la carta de izquierda a derecha hacia donde estaba Syuusuke. La carta gracias al peso que hacía la extraña placa de metal siguió totalmente el curso que le dio mary. Syuusuke la atrapó torpemente con las manos.

- lee rápido que no tengo todo el día ! - gritó mary con el rojo amplificador que hizo que toda la escuela la escuchara.

Oishi no tardó en ver la letra de tezuka en el sobre. Syuusuke la abrió y empezó a leer lo siguiente:

_Syuusuke, no soy bueno para escribir cartas y en realidad, nunca le había escrito una carta a nadie significativa._

_Ahora que tienes esto en tus manos es porque ya yo no estoy. Seguro han pasado meses desde que la escribí. Si se la dejé a alguien inadecuado entonces la encontraras un poco arrugada y sucia...espero que no. Syuusuke, es alucinante lo estupidos que podemos llegar a ser los seres humanos. Lo incompresibles que podemos ser. Ahora que no estoy es que se me ocurre por medios escritos decirte lo tan importante que siempre has sido para mí._

_No voy a abundar mucho en el tema. No quiero que esta carta se parezca a una de las tantas que recibes de las chicas de los otros salones. Sería una degradación y una vergüenza extrema. Bueno... se que debo abundar mucho diciendo las cosas que me has hecho sentir en todo este tiempo. Nombrar sitios, días, lugares, fechas pero no quiero. Además, no querrás leer 50 hojas de cosas que en resumen están en tu cabeza. claro.. aparte de que pensaras que estoy loco y hablando de eso, si lo estoy un poco. Resumiendo puedo decir que para mi eres todo. Ese es el resumen de muchas muchas hojas. Eres mi todo Syuusuke. Me preguntaste hace tiempo que si me había enamorado. Que de quien. Que si estaba enamorado y nuevamente, que de quien. Que si me enamoraría de quien sería y por qué. Preguntabas todo eso en todos los tiempo conjugables posibles. No puedo terminar esta carta sin darte esa respuesta, sería un insensato si lo hiciera. Pero es que la respuesta es tan...fácil, rápida, concisa y precisa. Sí, me he enamorado antes y es de ti. Si estoy enamorado y es de ti y si me enamoraría de alguien aun ahora que lo estoy se que sería de ti nuevamente. Esa es la respuesta. Tu estas en mí en todos los tiempos conjugables posibles._

_Lamento mucho no haber correspondido tu sentimiento hacia mí exactamente como lo merecías. Si tuviera una oportunidad más para verte y estar contigo lo haría sin pensarlo más. Pero ya no la tengo Syuusuke. Por miedo la perdí. Quiero que no te quede la menor duda de que te quise lo suficiente y aun más que a mi mismo. Y ahora que estoy haciendo esto y que por no hacerte daño he preferido marcharme lo se. Puede que me odies mucho, que me guardes mucho rencor y que posiblemente sufras pero...como el viento y como el tiempo, todo pasa. A ti se te pasará todo ese rencor y esa tristeza y se te pasará ese sentimiento por mí también._

_No se si tenga algo mas que decirte... bueno si tengo algo mas que decirte pero hubiera querido decírtelo de frente y no por carta así que no lo diré porque ahora mismo ya no importa. Creo que para estas alturas que estas leyendo esto sabrás lo que ha pasado y si no lo sabes te lo dirán en cuento termines._

_Cuídate mucho Syuusuke y siempre has lo que ese corazón que tienes te diga._

_nos veremos en algún momento de esta vida o en la eternidad._

_Hasta entonces._

_Tezuka K. _

Syuusuke terminó de leer y alzó un poco los ojos al frente sin doblar la carta. Tragó un poco de saliva sintiéndose un poco mareado y casi en otra dimensión. Pero si con eso pensaba que estaba en otra dimensión, con lo que le seguía a eso iba a creer que estaba soñando.

- Syuusuke ! - gritó mary desde abajo dando la espalda a el - baja de ahí que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ! - gritó.

- que pretendes?¡¡ - gritó oishi - tezuka dijo que…

- AL DIABLO CON TEZUKA ! - gritó mary frunciendo el seño - LA CEGUERA DE LOS OJOS LE CEGÓ LA RAZON ASI QUE NO ESTÁ EN POSICION DE DECIR NADA.

Syuusuke la miraba impactado, con los labios entre abiertos. Por el escándalo, las personas de los otros edificios se asomaron por la ventana. Momoshiro y sumire se asomaron a una ventana también mirando a mary.

- que diablos está haciendo? - preguntó sumire viéndola.

Mientras, eiji miraba a oishi que estaba sumamente nervioso.

- SYUUSUKE ! DEBES DECIDIR RAPIDO PORQUE TEZUKA SE VA A LAS 11 EN UN VUELO. ES TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD Y HABLO EN SERIO !

Las personas de los diferentes salones se quedaron mirando a fuji al igual que sumire y momoshiro que lo observaban desde el otro edificio.

- que tezuka se va? - pregunto momoshiro impactado.

Sumire solo asintió.

Por su parte Syuusuke dobló rápidamente la carta, tomó sus cosas del aula en la que las tenía y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Oishi y eiji lo siguieron a gran velocidad.

- (suspira aliviada) diablos.. - musito mary sonriendo y bajando el amplificador.

Syuusuke iba bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

- Syuusuke ! no lo hagas que tezuka no quería esto. No llegaran a tiempo. Es una locura, que harás cuando estés ahí? - preguntaba oishi mientras corría detrás de el.

Syuusuke no respondió y solo bajó hasta donde estaba mary a su espera. Ambos se observaron fijamente.

- que es lo que pretendes? - pregunto por fin Syuusuke con cierto tono de enojo.

- pretendo darte una ultima oportunidad de estar junto a tu amado - dijo mary con cierta altanería.

- quiero una explicación de que es lo que ha pasado con tezuka.

- Es simple. Tiene un parasito o lo que sea en los ojos. Se está comiendo su vista. Le harán una operación en unos días fuera del país. La operación tiene dos opciones. O extirpan de una vez por todas los rastros del insecto ese y al mismo, o tezuka queda ciego de por vida. El insecto luego de que se come la vista se va a cualquier parte del cuerpo y sigue haciendo los estragos necesarios para dejarlo muerto en algunos dos meses con suerte - dijo mary sin mucha delicadeza - tezuka no quiso decirle a nadie. Solo nos avisó en un ultimo momento a oishi, para que se encargara de equipo mientras no estaba y a mi para que te diera esa carta. El sabía que si le dejaba esta carta a otro del equipo se compadecería y te diría la verdad. Esto hubiera impedido todo. El sábado cuando el me llamó fue para decirme que se iba a una casa en el campo y que de allí vendría a la ciudad solo para irse. (suspira frunciendo el seño) tenemos algunas dos horas y algo para llegar al aeropuerto y alcanzarlo.

- y por que ahora mary? Por qué cambias todo justo ahora?

- primero porque tezuka no me da ordenes y segundo porque es insano que tu queriéndolo a el estés aquí y el también queriéndote este allá solo ante una situación tan difícil. Se que está asustado y triste porque piensa que no te va a poder ver nunca mas. y yo se con toda seguridad que no hay dolor mas grande que el saber que la persona a la que amas ya no podrá estar contigo. Te quiero evitar ese dolor.

Mary dio unos pasos al frente.

- casi no he dormido localizando la línea aérea en la que se va tezuka, el numero de vuelo y muchísimas cosas mas. Tenemos que ir a tu casa y buscar tu pasaporte, un poco de ropa y tal vez comida. Hoy mismo tienes que ir detrás de tezuka porque te aseguro que si no lo haces ahora NUNCA más lo volverás a ver. Tu elijes que hacer ahora, de lo demás no te preocupes que si tengo que ponerme frente al avión para detenerlo lo voy a hacer.

- te crees tan... poderosa como para tu crear una oportunidad…solamente tu en contra del destino? - preguntó Syuusuke.

- sí, exactamente eso. Yo crearé otro camino y una oportunidad única. Si no te gusta me lo dices e iré a dormir. No me importa esto. Si a ti no te importa que eres la parte interesada a mi menos.

Se quedaron allí esperando por Syuusuke.

- Vamos - dijo por fin.

- NO ! como que vamos? no pueden irse¡¡ - gritó oishi desesperado.

- será mejor que vengan conmigo. - dijo mary empezando a correr fuera de la escuela.

- O.O heyyyyyyyyy ! no me escuchan? -pregunto oishi sintiéndose sumamente ignorado.

Eiji fue quien tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta fuera de la escuela mientras el gritaba que iban a sancionarlos, a expulsarlos, cremarlos y asesinarlos. Mientras momoshiro estaba con los ojos casi allá abajo mirando como los 4 salían de la escuela. Ryoma, kaoru, kawamura y los demás chicos también estaban en las ventanas observando como se iban. Inui estaba como un desquiciado a notando.

- esto..esto..esto es... T-T sumamente conmovedorrrrrrr ! - dijo inui.

- luego de lo de que el capitán estaba ciego, de que el y Syuusuke están enamorados y de que van ahora a ver como hacen para que se vean... no entendí nada - dijo ryoma mirando a sakuno y a horio que estaban a su lado.

- ryoma -.- si entendiste esas cosas no tienes que preocuparte por lo otro. - dijo inui atrás de el que quien sabe como había aparecido ahí.

Mientras, mary, Syuusuke, eiji y oishi subieron al primer tren que vieron y que haría la llegada a la casa de Syuusuke más rápida. Oishi estaba en un shock emocional .

- nos...nos mataran. Tezuka me asesinará, de la escuela me expulsaran ! estamos violando ..( se pone a contar todas las reglas que habían violado de la escuela con un reglamento de la misma en la mano)

Y es que para salir tuvieron que empujar a personal de seguridad, amenazar a golpes a una secretaria y golpear por ultimo al portero de la entrada. Aparte se iban a perder muchas clases y habían salido sin un permiso autorizado. Mary había roto la paz y quietud del la escuela y en fin...

- dios ! hemos violado mas de 200 reglassssssss ! - gritó oishi mirando a eiji.

- o.ò Syuichirou... tómalo con calma o te bajará la presión - dijo eiji pasándole una mano por la espalda.

- (mira su reloj) estamos retrasados.. ( mira de reojo a fuji mientras se agarra del tubo en el tren) cuando llegues a tu casa no hables con nadie, toma un bolso pequeño y entra comida enlatada, ropa, tu pasaporte y dinero si encuentras.

Syuusuke asintió viéndola.

- Mary, yo estoy confundido. Se ve que no has dormido bien y ayer te noté rara cuando hablamos - dijo eiji viéndola.

- es que... (tose un poco mirando a un lado) no estoy ya en mi casa. Me fui y ahora estoy en un viejo motel. Tuve un sueño... por eso estoy haciendo esto.

- un sueño? estamos aquí por un sueño? - preguntó oishi levemente cayendo en un trauma psicológico.

- -.¬ a ti también te pasó lo mismo así que no te quejes ¡. Tuve un sueño muy directo y se que era una advertencia. Soñé con tezuka y como me decía cosas. Por eso es que siento que syuusuke debe ir a encontrarlo. Tengo la seguridad de que esa operación será muy diferente si el no está. Ya antes he tenido sueños donde se me advierten cosas y por ignorarlos suceden y me siento mal cuando se que pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

El tren se detuvo y ellos salieron de allí casi inmediatamente.

- estoy muy segura de que tezuka no deseaba eso que el mandó a hacer. Por eso tuve el sueño que me alertó que lo hiciera diferente. Fue muy complicado ya que esas "entidades mensajeras" cuando me estaban alertando estaban siendo interrumpidas por la fuerte tormenta de anoche. Por eso digo que no he podido dormir realmente porque me pase más de 3 horas en ese estado entre sueño y realidad en el que se mantiene la persona cuando está recibiendo ese tipo de "mensajes" - dijo mary mientras corrían por la calle rumbo a la casa de Syuusuke

- a mi me paso exactamente así - dijo oishi siguiéndola mas atrás. - quiere decir que esto no pasa una vez nada mas?

- puede que a ti, luego de ese, te sigan pasando. Tú tienes fé y conciencia de que existen señales y por eso las señales se te serán dadas por mensajes un poco más fuera de lo normal.

- es por aquí -dijo Syuusuke girando en una esquina hacia la izquierda.

- bueno mary, para eso tienes esos ojos jejeje - dijo eiji riendo.

- ¬¬ maldito fideito acrobático - dijo mary dejando pasar a Syuusuke y a oishi delante de ella mientras ella abraza a eiji por el cuello y los despeinaba - burlándote de mi desgracia he?

- ;O; noooo ! no lo hago !

- jijijiji (ríe entre dientes)

El desastre que dejaron Syuusuke y los demás en la casa del mismo no fue pequeño. Buscaron un bulto no muy grande donde eiji se encargó de echar comida enlatada y que fuera segura y duradera. Oishi entró ropa de Syuusuke y mary cosas como peine, cepillo de dientes, zapatos, crema, tijeras y un sinnúmero de cosas. Mientras tanto Syuusuke buscaba su pasaporte, dinero que tenía ahorrado y una tarjeta.

- ( mira la tarjeta) espero tenga fondos - pensó Syuusuke al tiempo que la guardaba en su bolsillo.

Syuusuke solo se despojó de su chaqueta de la escuela, de lo demás se fue igual. Salieron en 10 minutos de la casa. Era tarde, tenían que tomar un taxi porque el aeropuerto estaba lejos. Eiji pagó el taxi y en el se fueron.

- mary, tienes todo arreglado en el aeropuerto? - pregunto Syuusuke viéndola.

- mas o menos... primero debes intentar encontrar a tezuka. Quiero que lleguemos temprano para encontrarlo antes de que pase por migración. Si pasa por migración ya no estará a nuestro alcance.

- tezuka es un desconsiderado u-ú mira que no decirnos nada - masculló eiji cruzado de brazos.

El taxi estaba sacándolos de quicio a los 4 ya que iba como si estuviera paseando por la calle.

- señor, podría acelerar que tenemos prisa? - preguntó eiji lo mas cortésmente que podía pese a que quería matarlo por la lentitud.

- no joven, no puedo acelerar porque podríamos morir - dijo el hombre con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa y mucha paciencia.

El hombre se puso pálido al ver una pistola en su cien y a mary apuntándole con ella con la sonrisa más sádica del mundo.

- igual morirá si no acelera ¬¬ - dijo mary.

El tipo pegó el pie en el acelerador hasta el fondo. Fue tan rápido y de imprevisto que los 4 cayeron para atrás en el asiento.

- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! vamos a morir ! vamos a morirrrrrrr ! - gritaba oishi pegado al asiento como una postalita gracias a la velocidad tan alta que llevaban

Eiji estaba con unas nauseas tremendas mientras que mary y Syuusuke andaban como si estuvieran paseando normalmente. Incluso sonreían los muy brutos. El taxista se iba en rojo, no respetaba ni la mas mínima señal de transito ya que tenía los ojos fijos en el espejo retrovisor mirando a la chica morena que tenía la pistola en las manos como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- son asesinos verdad? no me maten T-T tengo hijos, familia, una nieta. No me hagan daño que..que.. buaaaa ! ;O;

- o.o ... (_ mary_) Señor no sea ridículo carai. Nadie va a matarlo.

- :) en serio?

- ¬¬ si no frena le aseguro que nadie lo matara.

- ;O;

- mary ! como puedes amenazar a ese pobre hombre? y de donde sacaste esa arma tan peligrosa?¡¡ o.O ¡! - decía oishi bastante alarmado

- eiji.. ( se le acerca al oído mirando a oishi) creo que tu heladito de pistacho no aguantará la tensión - susurró mary.

- creo lo mismo - susurró eiji viendo a oishi que estaba más allá de tenso.

- si hay que matar a alguien para yo llegar a tiempo a ese lugar y ver a tezuka por mi no hay problema mary - dijo Syuusuke con seriedad.

- (revisa el cartucho de la pistola) tranquilo que esta llena ¬¬ ( mira al chofer que al verla por el espejo acelera aun mas)

El hombre, luego de un recorrido demasiado rápido para el gusto del pobre oishi, frenó de golpe frente a un entaponamiento que había en la calle. Oishi salió volando por el asiento delantero hasta el vidrio del vehiculo. syuusuke y los otros dos casi pasan por lo mismo. Eiji, luego de recuperarse se acercó un poco al chofer viéndolo.

-señor, oiga como es la situación. Aquí van montados un sujeto nervioso (señala a oishi que traba de volver al asiento de atrás inútilmente), una asesina en serie ( señala a mary) un sujeto que le baja la azúcar en cualquier momento y agarra a mordiscos lo que sea que tenga en frente ( se señala) y lo mas peligroso señor - dijo eiji viendo fijamente al pobre hombre que lo miraba aterrado - (señala a Syuusuke) este sujeto que esta enamorado de otro y aseguro que es capaz de volar el aeropuerto por verlo. no le da miedo?

El hombre no puedo contestar porque se desmayó ahí mismo.

- O.O ! noooooooo no era para tanto ! - gritó eiji moviéndolo de una lado a otro.

- carajo ! eiji mira lo que hiciste ! tenemos que salirnos de aquí ahora mismo - dijo mary aterrada abriendo la puerta del vehiculo.

- alguien saque a oishi que creo que está fuera de este mundo - dijo Syuusuke al momento en que salía del taxi a toda prisa.

Que caos. Los 4 corrieron en medio del transito hasta el final del entaponamiento.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Por otra parte y ya en el aeropuerto estaba tezuka haciendo la fila para el chequeo. Llevaba un traje crema con una camisa azul sin corbata ni mucho menos. Solo un colgante en el cuello

- sí, -decía por el celular mientras con la otra mano halaba la maleta con rueditas - salgo en una hora. Los veré allá.

Tezuka que hablaba con un familiar cerró el celular y fijó los ojos en la fila en curso. El aeropuerto no estaba muy lleno como lo pensó. Una joven de algunos 28 años con una niña de 5 se acercaron de tras de el para hacer la fila también.

- Usted también va para Londres? - preguntó la mujer sonriéndole mientras la alegre niña lo miraba agarrada de la mano de ella.

- (se gira un poco viéndola) así es.

- (sonríe) me alegro. Mi nombre es hikary sasaka y ella (baja sus ojos a la niña de largos cabellos azules oscuros) es mi hija rika - dijo la mujer sonriendo. - ella tiene 5 años y yo 28. - agregó.

Tezuka se giró del todo para verlas mejor a las dos. La mujer tenía el pelo muy recortado del mismo color que la hija y los ojos grisáceos. Vestía con una colorida ropa muy ajustada que resaltaba sus atributos que eran muchos.

- Mi nombre es tezuka kunimitsu, un place conocerlas - dijo tezuka quien había fijado la vista perturbado en la niña.

- y a que te dedicas tezuka? - preguntó hikary con una sonrisa en su rostro y en sus labios rosados gracias al lápiz labial.

- Soy estudiante.

- de medicina! - preguntó emocionada.

- he.. no..(la mira) de secundaria.

La mujer puso cara de haber caído de un 12vo piso y tezuka lo notó por lo que le dio gracia esto.

Tezuka se chequeó luego de esto. Pesaron su maleta, revisaron su pasaporte y pasaje. Fue algo rápido. Cuando terminó, caminó a la izquierda para seguir a la otra parte.

- oye ! tezuka espéranos - dijo hikary mientras le tomaban el pasaporte de la pequeña y el de ella - espéranos para que vayamos juntos.

Tezuka se giró mirándola. Aunque tenía 28 años parecía de menos edad. Tezuka sin decir nada la esperó. La niña era súper tímida. Se le quedaba viendo a el mientras permanecía pegada de una pierna de su madre. Tezuka por su parte volvió a examinar a la hermosa mujer. Al menos tendría una buena vista antes de perderla por completo pensó muy dentro de si.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la escuela aun estaban en TODAS las aulas comentando el suceso de ya hace casi una hora. Las chicas eran las que estaban más conmocionadas. O sea, ya TODA la escuela sabía de los sentimientos de Syuusuke. Lo sorprende? bueno, la gran mayoría de las chicas le pareció FANTASTICO que los dos chicos mas deseados de la escuela estuvieran enamorados. Parecía la fantasía de todas verlos juntos. Era todo una locura. Del club de tennis el que más lo tomó a pecho fue kaoru.

- Ni endrogado con marihuana me hubiera pasado por la mente semejante cosa ! - dijo kaoru que descansaba con momoshiro en el salón de música esperando por los demás alumnos - Syuusuke y el capitán? o sea yo sabía que Syuusuke era extraño en muchas cosas pero esta se lleva definitivamente el premio ¡

Momoshiro estaba de lo más relajado con ambas manos detrás de su nuca y los ojos cerrados en un asiento.

- acaso eres homo fóbico o algo? - preguntó momoshiro abriendo un ojo.

- (niega con la cabeza) para nada. Respeto los gustos de las personas. - dijo mas calmado kaoru sentándose sobre el escritorio del profesor.

- claro que TIENES que respetarlos porque hace un tiempo te diste un beso con inui

- eso se llama ebriedad momoshiro. Repite conmigo: E-BRI-EDAD - dijo kaoru viéndolo.

- jajajaja (abre los ojos bajando las manos de atrás de la nuca) tu no estabas TAN ebrio porque te preguntamos donde estabas y sabías, te preguntamos cosas difíciles y las respondías... vacilante pero lo hacías.

- inui es un aprovechado.

- recuerda que era un juego.

- si pero se lo tomó muy enserio. Era un besito no que me comiera ! - dijo kaoru nuevamente exaltado.

Ambos vieron una sombra en la puerta que se movió a la derecha alejándose de la misma. Rápidamente momoshiro y kaoru se miraron y corrieron a ver quien había escuchado eso. Ya había suficiente escándalo como para que saliera a la luz otro mas.

Abrieron lentamente la puerta y en el pasillo solo vieron a chicas de su salón que se acercaban hablando, a dos chicos a la izquierda hablando de un juego de baloncesto y ya casi a lo lejos distinguieron a kawamura que fue cachado por uno de sus amigos de salón antes de que bajara las escaleras.

- ( cierra la puerta) dime por favor que kawamura no escuchó eso - rogó kaoru mirando a momoshiro.

- -.- bueno, ya él mas o menos sabía algo pero creo que le echamos mas leña al fuego

- MAS de la que ya tenía? -.¬ he visto como kawamura evita a inui por todos los medios. Ayer para no verlo hasta pensó en lanzarse de la ventana del primer piso para afuera. Bueno... no lo pensó sino que lo hizo.

Momoshiro como todo un despreocupado se rió.

- (abre la puerta del aula viendo a momoshiro y luego a kaoru) ...no han visto a sakuno? - preguntó ryoma mirando mas a kaoru que a momoshiro.

Kaoru alzó una ceja al instante y miró a momoshiro el cual se había enderezado completamente en el asiento.

- no ryoma, no está aquí. Debe estar tomando la clase de cocina - dijo momoshiro viéndolo fijamente.

- ahh.. ( se mete una mano entre el pelo) sí..debe ser... - dijo ryoma fijando sus ojos en kaoru - y... tu? que haces aquí con este chico?

Kaoru alzo ambas cejas impresionado.

- a que te refieres? - preguntó kaoru viéndolo.

Ryoma los miró a ambos con seriedad. Alzo una mano hacia ellos moviendo los dedos índice y mayor de la misma.

- ustedes dos.. son..pareja también? o.o - preguntó ryoma.

-QQQQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEEE ?¡¡¡¡ - gritó kaoru saltando del escritorio casi al instante.

- n-nU no son mis problemas. Adiós - dijo ryoma saliendo del lugar sin prestarle atención a momoshiro.

- MALDITO ENANO PRESUMIDO ! SSSHH ! - gritó kaoru ya cuando ryoma estaba fuera y se había marchado

Momoshiro apoyó los codos del pupitre y metió sus manos en su cabello bajando el rostro. Kaoru luego de pasar por su fase de indignación, lo observó.

- y tu que tienes ahora? si es por lo que dijo ryoma, yo estoy mas humillado que tu - dijo kaoru.

-no, no es eso. Es que ryoma no me recuerda - dijo momoshiro apoyando totalmente la cabeza del pupitre.

- eso es imposible.

- no ves como dijo : "que haces aquí con este chico?"

- pensé que estaban en una de sus peleas extrañas y sin sentido.

Momoshiro alzó el rostro mirando al frente. Kaoru y el pensaron el algo momentáneo y rápido que pasó por sus mentes: ¿que buscaba con sakuno?. Momoshiro como ya sabía de la situación de ryoma pudo obtener la respuesta. El cerebro de ryoma estaba compensando con sakuno los sentimientos que el chico tenía con momoshiro al cual no recuerda.

- ( se pone en pie) ryoma va tras sakuno - dijo momoshiro viendo a kaoru.

- y...

- mira kaoru, en resumen, ryoma tuvo esta madrugada un accidente con un rayo, se olvido de las personas mas importantes que tiene o en las que mas mantiene en su cabeza y ahora que su mente no recuerda a estas personas, compensa los espacios en blanco con otras que estén alrededor. Ahora entiendes por que busca a sakuno o te lo escribo en griego?

- tu no escribes en griego. (camina hacia la puerta) salgamos de aquí.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'.**

- no...no puedo creer esto... - musitaba oishi mientras pedaleaba en una bicicleta con eiji detrás en la misma - nos..nos robamos unas bicicletas !

- solo es un préstamo oishi - dijo mary despreocupadamente que iba en la otra a toda velocidad con Syuusuke.

- PRESTAMO?¡¡ SOMOS UNOS CRIMINALES ! MATAMOS A UN CHOFER !

- (_chibi_) o.ò Syuichirou... ( le soba la espada con las manitas) respira profundo, cálmate, piensa que...que estas en una sana competencia de ciclismo, que NO robamos estas bicicletas, que el señor NO esta muerto sino desmayado - decía eiji

- n-n (_syuusuke_)

- cállense, ahí esta el aeropuerto - dijo mary señalando al frente.

Los 3 chicos miraron fijamente el gran edificio del aeropuerto. Ya estaban cerca. Muy cerca.

- mary pero ya son las 10:30 ! falta media hora ! - gritó detrás atrás eiji.

- llegaremos y lo haremos. - dijo mary pedaleando a mas no poder mientras syuusuke se agarraba de ella.

Syuichirou y ella pedaleaban hasta el máximo que daban sus piernas. Eiji estaba pegado a oishi como un chiclet mientras fuji estaba de igual manera a mary. Iba por una bajadita de la calle y adquirieron demasiado velocidad. Entraron al aeropuerto siendo vistos por dos vigilantes que estaban en la entrada de vehículos. Ambos se miraron y no les hicieron caso. Syuichirou al igual que mary detuvieron las bicicletas en la entrada al edificio con mucha dificultad. Las dejaron tiradas allí mismo mientras las personas los observaban. Corrieron a más no poder a donde estaban los puestos de las diversas aerolíneas.

- mary, seguro ya tezuka pasó por aquí. Faltan veinte minutos - dijo Syuichirou tratando de recuperar el aire.

- fuji - dijo mary viéndolo - yo iré a investigar en que vuelo se va tezuka, mientras ustedes tres busquen la aerolínea que tenga el vuelo mas pronto a Londres ok?

- ok, yo preguntares en estas 3 de acá - dijo eiji señalando las de la derecha.

- pues yo tomare las 3 de la izquierda - señaló Syuichirou.

- Yo tomo las restantes, nos reuniremos aquí cuando tengamos la información. - dijo fuji.

- haré lo posible a ver si puedes irte en el mismo de tezuka - dijo mary que empezó a caminar por un pasillo de la izquierda.

Los 4 se separaron rápidamente. Mary tuvo que sacar su identificación de la policía la cual la ayudó a pasar mas rápido por las áreas restringidas a parte de que veían la pistola que tenía en el pantalón. Los otros 3 chicos hicieron filas para ver que aerolínea tenía el vuelo mas temprano para Londres, el costo del mismo y la hora. Eiji fue el primero en terminar su labor, luego fuji y por ultimo con 5 minutos de retraso sobre los dos anteriores, Syuichirou.

- Creo que ya se en cual vuelo se va tezuka - dijo Syuichirou - pero ya es imposible que se compre un pasaje para este.

- en la aerolínea de la derecha, la de rojo con blanco - dijo eiji con un papelito donde había anotado - tienen un vuelo a Londres en 40 minutos y tienen cupo para solo una persona mas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fuji se lanzó corriendo a esa aerolínea solo que había un problema, ya había otro antes que el que quería ese boleto.

- hay no.. ese sujeto le ganó a syuusuke... - musito eiji mirando al sujeto a lo lejos y a syuusuke que se acercaba a el

- creo que no se podrá al menos que syuusuke se invente algo ingenioso para... O.O ( se ve a syuusuke tocándole el hombro al sujeto y segundos después dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer inconciente) ……

- O.O !

Syuusuke con toda su paz y tranquilidad paso sobre el cuerpo del sujeto y pidió con mucha cortesía a las señoritas de la aerolínea que les dieran un pasaje para ese vuelo. Oishi estaba con la boca mas que abierta. Mary regresó donde estaban oishi y eiji con unos papeles, dos hombres de trajes con localizadores y su laptop en mano.

- tezuka ya está registrado y pasó por migración ya. Con suerte puede que syuusuke lo vea ya adentro - dijo mary - pero hay un problema. Si syuusuke no toma el mismo vuelo de tezuka puede que pare en otro aeropuerto diferente que el de tezuka y ahí si sería un lío encontrarlo.

- diablos pero ya syuusuke está comprando su pasaje y registrándose ! - dijo oishi alterado viéndola.

- Nosotros.. - musito uno de los hombres con gafas oscuras - podemos buscar los papeles de tezuka llenados en migración donde debe decir a donde se quedará en su estadía allá.

Mary giró el rostro de los papeles viendo a los dos tipos musculosos, serios e inteligentes.

- los amo. - dijo mary abrazándolos a ambos - son unos héroes . Se los agradeceré mucho.

- Usted es hija del comandante, la recordamos muy bien aquí. Haremos todo lo que nos pida - dijo el otro joven.

- jejjee n/n gracias de verdad. Los esperaremos aquí con las copias de información - dijo mary mientras oishi y eiji daban un respiro de alivio.

Los hombres se retiraron de allí. Mientras, eiji, oishi y ella se fueron a sentar en las sillas de la aerolínea donde estaba syuusuke registrándose.

- (tecleando en la computadora) Esto no ha sido fácil pero se podrá. ( aparece un mensaje en la computadora) bueno, efectivamente, tezuka ya pasó por migración pero aun no ha entrado al avión - dijo mary señalando la pantalla.

- deja ver - dijo eiji acercándose al lado de ella viendo la pantalla - y como sabrás cuando el suba?

- se creará un registro con el código de su pasaje y esto se pondrá con un flechita verde - dijo mary señalando una barrita en la pagina que estaba revisando en la computadora.

- como puedes tener información tan restringida? - preguntó oishi viéndola seriamente.

- ayer en mi departamento de investigaciones le añadieron una base de datos y unos chips muy avanzados a esta PC así que se me hará digamos.. "fácil" localizar cualquier movimiento de una persona especialmente dentro de una institución. Ahora estoy en la base de datos de la aerolínea. Puedo ver todos los vuelos programados para hoy, los pasajeros, sus destinos, la hora de vuelo y en que clase van. - dijo mary observando a oishi - creo que debo agradecer los ciertos beneficios que tengo por mis familiares.

syuusuke se acercó a ellos con todo listo y su bolso.

- listo, salgo en 35 minutos - dijo syuusuke enfrente de ellos moviendo su pasaporte y pasaje en las manos.

- deja ver en que vuelo te vas.

Eiji tomó el pasaje. Mary y oishi se acercaron a el para verlo.

- no es el mismo de tezuka - dijo mary viéndolo .

- no, pero llegaré a Londres mas o menos unos 30 o 20 minutos luego que el - dijo syuusuke observándola.

- mary mandó a unos tipos internos de aquí para que buscaran copias de los papeles en migración de tezuka, así sabrás donde estará y como encontrarlo. - dijo oishi poniéndose en pie.

- si pero debo irme rápido a pasar por migración, estoy fuera de tiempo !

- vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzaré allá - dijo mary poniéndose en pie.

Los 3 se despidieron momentáneamente y se separaron. Mientras syuusuke corría hacia el próximo destino, miró de reojo a mary la cual bajó la cabeza notablemente fatigada.

- tus esfuerzos no serán en vano - pensó syuusuke fijando la vista al frente con decisión.

Cuando llegaron al próximo sitio syuusuke tuvo que hacer un fila donde tenía a unas 10 personas en frente y no solo eso sino que tenía que llenar los papeles de migración. Oishi y eiji lo ayudaron a llenarlos lo más rápido posible mientras la fila avanzaba.

- syuusuke, hay un problema - dijo oishi deteniéndose de escribir en la hojita azul - ... debes poner donde te hospedaras, con quienes, como contactarte en ese país y.. no sabemos.

Era cierto. Los 3 se miraron con cierto temor. La única salvación era que mary llegara antes que syuusuke a migración y le diera la información faltante, sino estaban fritos. Los 3 los pensaron. Estaban en sus límites. Oishi estaba con más estrés que nunca en sus cortos años de vida. Eiji estaba sumamente agotado por tanto correr, tener que pensar, la tensión, el frío, todo. Syuusuke por igual y mary ni hablar. Aparte de todo ninguno había dormido bien.

Los minutos pasaron y las personas delante de syuusuke eran cada vez menos. A syuusuke no se le ocurría que poner en esos papeles. Aparte de todo, pensaba en su familia. Que les diría cuando los llamara desde Londres?¡¡ por dios era una locura inimaginable lo que estaba haciendo. Syuusuke bajó el rostro. Podía desistir de todo eso y salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba tentando su suerte. Muchas cosas podían pasar.

- tengo tanto oportunidad para desistir de esta locura como de seguirla - pensó syuusuke con los ojos cerrados y el seño levemente fruncido.- tengo.. ganas de verlo pero tengo miedo.. y ..

- syuusuke - dijo oishi posando una mano en su hombro - sabemos que estás preocupado pero hasta ahora con todo y lo arriesgado que ha sido esto, nos ha ido bien y lo que bien empieza bien termina.

- aparte te estamos apoyando n-n (hace una v con sus dedos) así que hay que llegar hasta el final - dijo eiji sonriendo ampliamente.

Syuusuke abrió sus ojos y los miró sorprendido totalmente. Acaso estaban de acuerdo con el? estaba bien hacer todo lo posible por ver a tezuka hasta el final?

- siguiente - dijo una chica de migración que lo iba a atender.

Los ojos de los 3 chicos se abrieron a más no poder. Syuusuke avanzó torpemente hacia donde la joven mientras eiji y oishi se quedaban atrás. La mujer empezó tomando el pasaporte y el pasaje de syuusuke.

- (mira hacia atrás) mary no me hagas esto. Si no llegas pronto se arruinará todo - pensó syuusuke nerviosamente.

Eiji y oishi también miraban hacia la entrada de esa área muy asustados pero se aliviaron al ver a mary correr hacia donde syuusuke rápidamente. Tuvo que pasar entre una pareja de esposos que estaba detrás de syuusuke parada en la línea que exigía migración de distancia entre los que están en cola y en turno. Algunos oficiales que estaban allí al ver como ella había entrado se acercaron para detenerla pero no fue necesario ya que mostró su placa y un permiso especial del encargado general de migración.

- syuusuke, ( le pasa un papel) aquí es donde se hospedará tezuka. Ahí está la calle, sitio, número, hotel, teléfonos y demás. - dijo mary viéndolo seriamente - escríbelo en los papelitos y ya estará todo bien. Tezuka ya esta en el avión - agregó.

Syuusuke solo atinó a sonreír. No como siempre lo hace, sino muy agradecido. Escribió rápidamente lo que le faltaba, se guardó el papelito y solo esperó unos minutos a que la joven acabara con el.

Mary, eiji y oishi dieron la vuelta hacia la parte amplia que seguía luego de donde eran atendido los pasajeros. Había una sola puerta y lo demás era cristal. Ya era hora de despedirse, no podían ir más allá. Los 4 se miraron sin saber que decirse. Oishi como siempre tan sentimental abrazó fuertemente a syuusuke aguantando fuertemente las ganas de llorar.

- syuusuke siento como si no te volviera a ver amigo - dijo oishi abrazándolo con mucha fuerza con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo en su cabello.

- n-n ( sonríe como siempre) pero... si regreso pronto ! - dijo syuusuke

Mary miraba a eiji de reojo que estaba ya gimoteando por llorar.

- -.- vete también tu que ya estas por quebrarte- dijo mary moviéndolo levemente con la rodilla en la espalda de eiji.

Eiji no dudó ni un segundo en abrazar a syuusuke una vez oishi lo soltó. Eiji no fue como oishi. Sí lloró abiertamente. Era su gran amigo !

- te voy a extrañar inmensamente syuusuke. Que voy a hacer sin ti? quien me despertará en las clases y de quien me comeré la comida extra en el almuerzo ? ;O;

- jajajajajaja (lo abraza suavemente ) que adorable - dijo syuusuke borrando poco a poco su sonrisa - yo.. también te voy a extrañar como no tienes idea. (pega la frente contra la de eiji cerrando los ojos) Espero tengas en cuenta que esto es lo que se llama luchar por algo y que así de extremista debes ser con oishi - le susurró a eiji mientras este asentía con un montón de lagrimas en las mejillas.

Pasaron así algunos 2 minutos cuando ya le empezaron a pedir a syuusuke que debía retirarse. Oishi haló despacio a eiji de syuusuke mientras el pelirrojo se secaba con el antebrazo los ojos. Syuusuke, por ultimo guió sus ojos azules con una sonrisa muy sutil a mary la cual estaba en mal estado, un poco despeinada, agotada y todo un desfile de cosas que le daban la apariencia de haber pasado unas horas muy extremas. Ambos se acercaron mirándose fijamente. Mary sonrió con cierta malicia viéndolo y el hizo lo mismo.

- ( alza su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado hacia el frente donde se encuentra mary) nos vemos.

- ( hace lo mismo con el izquierdo chocando la muñeca con la de el) tienes dos cosas que hacer. Traerlo de vuelta y con su vista.

- ( ladea el rostro a la derecha sonriendo) n-n por su puesto.

Mary dio un paso hacia atrás mientras syuusuke pasaba por la puerta de cristal, así, saliendo de ese salón. Se quedó mirándolos un momento por el vidrio. Los 3 chicos lo despidieron con una mano y por fin, syuusuke se fue.

- ( mira su reloj) acabamos a las 11:28... - pensó mary mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

Eiji luego de que se fue syuusuke se puso peor ya que no solo lloraba por syuusuke sino porque tezuka se podía quedar ciego y el sueño del capitán y de todos ellos venirse abajo. Oishi le sirvió de apoyo ya que donó su hombro para las lágrimas por así decirlo.

Los 3 salieron de allí hasta la entrada del aeropuerto donde estaban las aerolíneas. Eiji y oishi se sentaron solos mientras mary estaba agradeciendo al personal que le había sido de ayuda y devolviendo el permiso que le habían dado. Eiji ya no estaba llorando para ese entonces. Solo de vez en cuando le bajaban una que otras lágrimas mientras su rostro estaba recargado del hombro de oishi.

- eiji, tranquilízate que syuusuke nos llamará desde que esté allá. - dijo oishi mirando al frente con serenidad.

- estoy bien... (hace para atrás sus fluidos nasales rapidamente) hm.. y.. bueno creo que si estará bien. -dijo eiji frotando una servilleta contra si nariz.

- tezuka siempre había sabido de los sentimientos de syuusuke - dijo oishi calmadamente - Solo que nunca supo como corresponderle. (se encoje un poco de hombros ya cuando eiji se a apartado) Supongo que tenía miedo.

- miedo de que? - pregunto eiji viéndolo con una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- de hacerle daño de alguna manera a syuusuke. - dijo oishi viéndolo fijamente - syuusuke tiene un lado muy sensible y sediento de amor, compañía, cariño y todas esas cosas.

- a diferencia de mi, syuusuke nunca quiso ocultar sus sentimientos a tezuka - pensó eiji mientras recreaba en su mente aquella noche en que persiguieron a tezuka y a oishi hasta el teatro en un taxi.

Luego de unos minutos vieron a mary regresar con su bolso a la cadera un poco pálida. Solo cuando estuvo cerca de ellos fue que efectivamente eiji vio a mary con los labios levemente pálidos, temblorosos, al igual que su cuerpo.

- bien, acabamos aquí. - dijo mary sonriendo un poco - supongo que lo mejor es que ustedes vuelvan de inmediato a la escuela.

Eiji comprobó que mary temblaba de frío cuando observó brevemente sus pezones endurecidos sobre la ropa que traía.

- mary, estas resfriada? - preguntó quitándose la chaqueta de la escuela y posándola en sus hombros.

- puede que sí. El motel tenía una ventana rota anoche y me mojé bastante.. - dijo tomando sin pensarlo dos veces la chaqueta mientras temblaba un poco.

- motel? - preguntó oishi igual de sorprendido que eiji - como que dormiste en un motel? y tu casa?

- a caso no escuchas cuando hablo? u.ú vamos afuera que el aire acondicionado me esta tapando la nariz..

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'..**

En la escuela, los chicos estaban reunidos en la oficina de sumire esperando dos cosas. Pizza y llamada de los chicos. Estaban en el receso del almuerzo.

- chicos, se que ustedes están sorprendidos por todo lo que ha pasado hoy pero créanme, yo lo estoy igual. - dijo sumire sentada detrás de su escritorio dándole vueltas a un bolígrafo en sus dedos - supuse que a tezuka le pasaba algo y tendría que retirarse por unos días pero no pensé que syuusuke...

- entrenadora, NADIE pensó eso de syuusuke - dijo momoshiro posándose frente al escritorio con los ojos muy abiertos - ok, el tipo es RARO y cuando digo raro lo digo en TODO el sentido. Antes solo era raro para mí pero ahora es RARO ! - dijo tratando de hacer mas énfasis.

- oye, creo que tu tampoco eres muy normal - dijo ryoma que estaba pegado a la puerta de la oficina de brazos cruzados.

Sumire giró al silla dándole la espalda a momoshiro ya que empezaba a reírse.

- ...(toma aire y se gira para ver a ryoma) mira niño sin recuerdos, si no te gusto cierra los ojos y cuenta ovejas o.ó

- niño sin recuerdos? me acuerdo de las cosas importantes por si no te diste cuenta - dijo ryoma ofendido

- bueno, Pues no se si TU lo has notado pero no te acuerdas de mi.( se señala)

- huu.. (sonríe ampliamente mirando a un lado) por que será he?

Momoshiro iba prácticamente a asesinarlo cuando kaoru se puso frente a el.

- calmen sus temperamentos salvajes - dijo mamushi viéndolos a ambos.

- estoy consternado - dijo inui que estaba al fondo sentado en una silla con la libreta abierta pero sin escribir nada.

El joven se quitó los lentes posando unos dedos en sus ojos. Parecía bastante impactado por todo. Kawamura estaba a su izquierda mirando por la ventana en silencio.

- tendremos problemas si syuusuke y tezuka no regresan antes del miércoles de la semana que viene. El torneo empieza el jueves de esa semana y no siento que estemos preparados - dijo inui mirando el suelo con los ojos abiertos y los lentes en una mano.

Sumire y los demás le prestaron atención. Se veía tan diferente sin los lentes.

- nosotros... cada uno llevamos en nuestras manos el sueño de otro. Queremos un fin en común pero nos hemos unido mucho y cada uno de nosotros ha dejado reposar su sueño en las manos del otro creando así mas responsabilidad en nuestros actos y en la forma de lo que hagamos. Hay...(hace una pausa poniéndose los lentes) un compromiso. - finalizó diciendo inui.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

- tenemos otros nuevo compromiso y es hacer que ryoma regrese al 100 por ciento. Entiendo que no es importante que recuerde a momoshiro ( se ve a momoshiro detrás frunciendo el seño con un puño cerrado) pero hay que tenerlo como siempre. ( ve a ryoma) dicen que los masajes terapéuticos ayudan al cerebro así que llega antes que los demás a los vestidores hoy para darte 15 minutos de masaje y luego 15 mas al terminar el entrenamiento - dijo inui viendo al mas pequeño el cual no dijo nada - me retiro, debo hacer algo.

Inui salió de allí cerrando la puerta suavemente. No tardó mucho cerrada ya que la pequeña entró su cabeza un poco a la oficina. Dio un rápido vistazo viendo a los chicos.

- he... abuela, llegó la pizza - dijo sakuno aun sin entrar.

- ven, ( busca su cartera) toma el dinero y súbela con ayuda de..

- yo voy ! - gritó ryoma rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a sumire.

Sumire se espantó bastante por el grito de ryoma.

- he.. bueno, ryoma va entonces. Iba a mandar a kawamura - dijo sumire pasándole el dinero a ryoma. - recuerden decirle del 20 por ciento de descuento si?.

Momoshiro y kaoru se miraron y luego miraron a ryoma y a sakuno que ya estaban en la puerta. El shock aterrador para ambos fue ver a ryoma sonriéndole muy alegremente a sakuno la cual también estaba muy asustada.

- he... n-nU ry..ryoma seguro quieres venir? - preguntó sakuno viéndolo.

- Sí

Ambos salieron de allí dejando a sumire y a los 3 chicos un poco atontados.

- ojala los masajes de inui ayuden al cerebro de ryoma a volver a su total normalidad - dijo sumire empezando a anotar algo en una libreta.

A su comentario obtuvo silencio. Alzó los ojos y vio como kaoru y momoshiro miraban a kawamura como si esperaran algunas palabras de aprobación o certificación sobre el comentario. Y.. sumire lo pensó bien y también lo miró.

- u/u que quieren que diga? - preguntó kawamura avergonzado.

- no no no... nada - dijo rápidamente momoshiro moviendo una mano

- me da miedo que ahora que ryoma está tan... amistoso con sakuno, todo el esfuerzo que ella hizo para olvidarlo sea en vano y se enamore de este ryoma - dijo sumire viéndolos. - sería bueno que la persona de la que realmente está enamorado ryoma apareciera en escena e hiciera algo o que alguien que gustara de sakuno como era horio hace un tiempo pudiera intervenir en esto.

Momoshiro solo optó por mirar a un lado, cruzarse los brazos y morderse levemente el labio inferior.

Por otra parte kaoru se quedo viendo a sumire haciendo un gesto de dureza en su rostro, presionando levemente sus labios al hacerlo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'.**

Afuera de la escuela, mary, oishi y eiji llegaban en un taxi ya mas calmados. Mary explicó sin mucho detalle su decisión de comenzar a hacer su vida por otra parte mientras aparecía un buen motivo para regresar. Realmente estaba enferma y con hambre. Oishi y eiji se bajaron del taxi viéndola. Ella bajó el cristal para despedirse.

- a donde iras ahora ? - preguntó eiji recargando del marco de la ventana.

- (suspira guiando sus ojos negros a un lado) quisiera irme a descansar o comer pero tengo que ir a hacer otras prioridades. La mas grande es conseguir un trabajo en el cual el dueño se apiade de mi y me de por adelantado la mitad de mi sueldo del mes si es que quiere contratarme. Así podré mudarme a un apartamento de los que están cerca de la playa. Son del gobierno por tanto más baratos, en muy buen estado y amplios especialmente si es para solo una persona. - dijo ella viéndolos - les deseo suerte y... creo que podemos vernos a eso de la 7 de la noche en algún lado para hablar si?

- sería lo adecuado - dijo oishi- trata de recuperarte y no te esfuerces mucho.

- es cierto que si no consigues hoy trabajo puedes irte a..

- no - dijo mary interrumpiendo con un dedo en los labios del pelirrojo - no me digas que puedo irme a tu casa ok? mejor vayan a sus clases, yo los estaré llamando o ustedes me llaman cuando acaben su entrenamiento.

Eiji se apartó y así mary siguió el próximo destino que tenía muy incierto en su mente.

- ( se gira mirando la entrada de la escuela) bueno eiji, nos toca el peor de los castigos. Tendremos suerte si no nos mandan a retirar por 3 días. - dijo oishi arreglándose la chaqueta ya que la traía desabotonada.

- en.. en serio ? - preguntó eiji con mucho temor y los ojos un poco humedecidos. - o.ò dime que no ( se le pone en frente con los puños cerrados al frente) ó.ò

- o.ò pero no te pongas así... - dijo oishi abrazando a eiji.

- n-n

- o.o ( le ve la sonrisa de oreja a oreja) te recuperaste rápido.

- ;O; no ¡ estoy muy deprimido ! - mintió eiji abrazándose mas a oishi.

Realmente desde que llegaron adentro, los recibieron unas secretarias diciéndoles: esperen afuera de la oficina del director mientras se reúnen a las personas de la junta.

- O.o junta? - preguntaron al unísono oishi y eiji viéndose rápidamente.

Ya cuando "TODO el mundo" se reunió y estaban dentro...

- NO LO PUEDO CREERRRRRRRRRR ! ( se bebe una pastilla roja con agua) esto es.. ( se bebe una píldora azul) inadmisible...( se bebe otra blanca con azul claro) estoy muriéndome de un ataque al corazón ( se bebe otra amarilla) . MIREN TODAS LAS PASTILLAS QUE TENGO QUE BEBERME POR USTEDES 4 ! - gritó el director alzando un botiquín entero de pastillas.

- se...señor.. somos dos... - dijo eiji alzando un dedito

- NO ! son 4 ! porque por lo visto el joven kunimitsu y su flamante amante fuji se han esfumado ! - dijo azotando una mano contra el gran escritorio haciendo temblar a los "invitados" que eran los chicos que quedaban del club de tennis, la entrenadora y a lo que llamaban testigos. ( sakuno, tomoka y horio)

Aun nadie había podido decir nada. El director estaba a punto de morir. Sudaba a mas no poder y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el bigote enroscado.

- entrenadora, si este viejo se muere yo no pagare funeral - dijo kaoru con seriedad en un susurro a la entrenadora.

- kaidoh ! O.o - gritó sumire haciendo que la vista del director se posara en ella.

El director era un viejo no muy alto, gordo y calvo con bigote y barba. Traía un traje azul claro ese día pero ya no traía ni la corbata, estaba casi totalmente con la camisa desabrochada y todo un caos.

- y…y…yo…yo sabia que.. - comenzó a decir el director con una mano en su frente y la otra temblando intentando agarrar un lapicero - que desde que nanjiroh apareció esta mañana diciéndome que su hijo tenía un problema cerebral

- falta de memoria mínima director - dijo momoshiro interrumpiéndolo.

- LO QUE SEAAAAA ! O.Ó ( se ve a momoshiro esconderse detrás de kaoru disimuladamente y a kaoru sonriendo) sabía que HOY no sería un día normal y miren lo que me encuentro. ( agarra 8 folders con muchas hojas dentro) a ver... ( abre uno) tezuka sin pedir derecho a retiro temporal por enfermedad se ha ido, ( abre otro) no se han llenado las fichas para el torneo invernal ( abre otro) no.. este... jjeje ( alza el fólder moviéndolo de un lado a otro) este es excelente, me "encanta" - dijo con sarcasmo bajándolo para leerlo - syuusuke fuji, uno de los mejores de la escuela se ha fugado en plena mañana, sin tomar ni una de sus clases con una joven desconocida que lo incitó a irse a buscar al joven kunimitsu. (ríe como un lunático mirándolos) pero aun hay mas ( abre otro fólder) no contentos con esto, se van los dos señoritos de acá ( señala a eiji y a oishi sin mirarlos mientras estos se retuercen en las sillas) con el señor syuusuke a hacer no se que cosa ! ( abre otro) pasan por encima del personal (abre otro) agraden al personal, ( abre otro) y faltan a mas de 4 clases ! ( alza el rostro y ve de inmediato a ryoma) O.Ó DEJA ESO MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO !

Los chicos miraron a ryoma que estaba jugando con unas bolitas de metal que estaban sobre un archivero.

- u.ú ( las lanza al suelo)

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! mis pies ! - gritó kawamura saltando de un lado a otro.

- director - empezó a decir sumire.

- no no no no no, no me interrumpa entrenadora que estoy a punto de caerme muerto aquí mismo -dijo el director mientras una sexy secretaria le pasaba un pañuelo por la frente - dígame entrenadora... sabe cuanto me ha costado levantar el nombre de esta escuela? sabe cuantas veces voy al medico gracias a estos diabólicos muchachos!! PARECEN ENVIADOS DE LUCIFER !

- po..podemos irnos? - preguntó sakuno ya un poco asustada por los gritos - es..es que...

- si, váyanse que estoy tan mal pero tan mal que puedo empezar a pagarla con ustedes - dijo el director tranquilizándose un poco al ver la dulce cara de la niña.

Sakuno, horio y tomoka casi empujaron a momoshiro cuando salían corriendo despavoridos de ahí.

- director. Los acontecimientos de hoy no tienen que ver con el club de tennis. - dijo sumire tratando de guardar la compostura - Kikumaru y oishi hicieron mal en irse sin permiso y en esas condiciones. Le aseguro que cumplirán un castigo por ello (hace una pausa) mas, espero que usted tenga... digamos misericordia de ambos y no se exceda en el mismo.

El director iba a abrir la boca para lanzar uno de sus gritos cuando sumire continuó.

- RECUERDE que el club de tennis es el que ha dado a conocer esta escuela y lo hará nuevamente en una semana en el torneo invernal. Si castiga a estos chicos de una forma muy severa el desempeño de ambos podría ser bajo debido a que no se sentirían estimulados a ganar con un director que los haga pasar por tantas penurias. Además ( camina hacia el frente del escritorio apoyándose del mismo) usted y yo fuimos jóvenes. Mentirá delante de estos chicos diciendo que nunca se escapó de la escuela? agradezca que hallan regresado.

- sumire ! no me ponga en esta situación - dijo el director notoriamente abatido por la verdad de sus palabras

El director se puso en pie y salió con su secretaria de allí dejando a los chicos solos con sumire.

- ustedes ( se gira) ahora deben poner la carita mas inocente que tengan - dijo sumire viendo a oishi y a eiji - bueno, eiji no tendrá que hacer mucho esfuerzo...

- por que tengo que estar aquí? - preguntó ryoma notoriamente aburrido - además.. (señala a momoshiro mientras ve a sumire) ese muchacho me da miedo, no deja de mirarme o.ó

- QUE?¡¡ o/ó - gritó momoshiro totalmente sonrojado - no te miraba a ti !

- -.¬ y que mirabas entonces ? - preguntó el mas pequeño enfrentándolo.

- he..mi..miraba... ( camina hacia donde el está) miraba ese cuadro ! ( señala un cuadro que esta encima de ryoma en la pared)

El cuadro era totalmente abstracto. No se sabía ni que era.

- tu no sabes lo que es eso - dijo ryoma

- por algo lo estoy mirando o.ó te molesta?

- si !

- u.ú ( le da dos coscorrones a cada uno) CALLENSE ! - gritó sumire mientras ryoma y momoshiro lloriqueaban con las dos manos en sus cabezas.

- creo que a ryoma le volverán los recuerdos con eso - dijo inui riendo un poco.

- u.u si syuusuke estuviera aquí se estaría riendo por el dolor ajeno - dijo eiji con la cabeza agachada.

- espero que a eiji y a mi no nos dejen encerrados en algún cuarto oscuro de castigo por par de días - dijo oishi un poco fatigado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ( eiji con una sonrisa muy amplia de solo imaginárselo)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Yuuta fuji, tiene llamada, yuuta fuji - se escuchó en todo st. rudolph.

Yuuta estaba almorzando con sus compañeros. Exactamente tenía un trozo de pescado en la boca. Akazawa miró a yuuta al igual que los demás.

- (traga bruscamente el trozo de pescado) ghog..(se limpia los labios con una servilleta) quien será? - se preguntó yuuta mientras se ponía en pie.

- debe ser alguna admiradora que ha visto tus últimos partidos ! - dijo nomura riendo a lo que akazawa le dio un codazo ya que mizuki estaba al otro lado.

- bueno, puede ser pero las que me han llamado les digo que lo hagan en la noche o tarde - dijo yuuta con mucha calma e inocencia como si lo dicho por el chico de anteojos fuera normal realmente - ( se ve a mizuki lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras el no lo nota) iré a ver, ya regreso.

Yuuta salió del comedor que ya no estaba muy lleno por así decirlo. Kaneda solo atinó a reír mientras bebía un jugo rojizo que todos entendían que debía ser de tomate o zanahoria.

- mizuki, es extraño que no salieras corriendo a acompañarlo. Siempre interfieres con sus llamadas e investigas quien lo llama - dijo akazawa el cual apoyó su rostro de la mano izquierda mirando a su derecha a mizuki quien comía unos fideos meticulosamente.

Mizuki guardó silencio y mientras comía con una mano usaba la otra para buscar algo en su bolsillo del pantalón que nadie sabía que era. Los chicos bajaron sus ojos viéndolo hasta que el sacó un celular negro y lo puso sobre la mesa mientras seguía comiendo ahora con una muy gran sonrisa en sus amplios labios.

- -.- con razón... tienes su celular confiscado ¡no? - dijo shinya mientras los demás reían.

Todos terminaron de comer y yuuta aun no regresaba. Se cansaron de esperarlo y cada uno tuvo que irse a hacer diversas cosas. El único que se quedó en el abandonado comedor fue mizuki. Allí no había absolutamente nadie ya. La comida incluso ya la habían retirado del lugar y todo estaba totalmente limpio. Mizuki ya estaba con el cabello más rizado de la cuenta ya que con el nerviosismo se la había pasado dándole vuelta a los mechones de cabello y ahora estaban ligeramente rizados dándole un look un poco extraño...

- cual de las arpías se las habrá arreglado para llamar a yuuta a la escuela? - pensó mizuki con un dedo en un mechón de cabello dándole vueltas y los ojos cerrados.

Mizuki se pasó 10 minutos más ahí hasta que no aguantó y se puso en pie sumamente furioso con los ojos levemente brotados.

- grrrr ! ( ve a yuuta entrar al comedor) ...( se sienta rápidamente mirando por la ventana como si nada silbando)

- -.¬ ... ( se acerca hasta donde mizuki viéndolo con desconfianza) mizuki?... ( se para frente a el con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa) que haces aquí todavía?

- hemm.. -.- estaba admirando el hermoso paisaje de la escuela, a los chicos jugar, caminar, hablar y...

- mizuki, ( mira por la ventana) afuera no hay nadie, todos están en sus habitaciones descansando para las próximas clases (guía sus ojos de nuevo al chico)

- ahh..jejejejeje si.. - musito mizuki - maldición... - pensó para sí mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa

- mizuki. ( hala la silla de enfrente sentándose) no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar... - le dijo yuuta ya con un poco de seriedad.

- que no sea que tiene una cita porque mandé mis cuchillos a afilar ayer - pensó mizuki abriendo los ojos y viendo a su amigo - si? que paso yuuta?

- no mizuki, no es una cita -.-

- yo no he dicho nada, además, que importa si es una cita? No pensaba en eso. Que mal concepto tienes de mi. u.ú - dijo mizuki fingiendo ignorancia de lo que hablaba yuuta - yupiiiii que bueno - pensó para sí.

- en fin, lo que te diré se que te causará mucho pesar.

- ...

- Tezuka se fue de Japón y esta en Londres debido a que se esta quedando ciego y lo operaran para ver si pueden salvarle la vista.

- ...(aprieta los labios un poco)...mmm..(se muerde levemente el labio superior bajando la vista con un asomo de sonrisa) je...buen chiste yuuta.

- o.ò es en serio ! lo peor es que MI hermano se fue detrás de el y tomó OTRO avión y se fue también a Londres !

- (alza una ceja viéndolo a los ojos los cuales estaban un poco aguados)

- entiendes? MI hermano se fugó de la escuela, fue a la casa, tomó sus cosas y se fue a alcanzar a tezuka ! MI hermano está enamorado del capitán mizuki ! - dijo yuuya con cierta desesperación y con los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

- ...ff..fff..(se aguanta la risa mientras su cara se va poniendo roja)...gfff...jajajajajajjajajajajajaja ! ( lanza la cabeza sobre la mesa riendo a más no poder)

- u.ú diablos mizuki ! - se hace para atrás en la silla cruzándose de brazos.

Mizuki estaba riendo a más no poder con la cara muy roja y sin poder respirar. Cuando yuuta pensaba que estaba por calmarse mizuki lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvía a lanzarse a reír a más no poder. Yuuta se paró del comedor y salió dejando a mizuki riendo como un desquiciado. Volvió en dos minutos con una botellita de agua y todavía mizuki seguía riéndose.

- (se sienta viendo a mizuki riendo) ...

- ajajajajaj es..es que..ajajajajajajaj ! tezuka y syuusuke ! jajajajajaj dioosss no puedo...ayy.. ayy.. dame agua que..que..

- (le abre la botellita de agua y se la pasa) u.ú...

Mizuki haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, bebió el agua y por medio de respiración y de conteo de la misma, pudo calmarse.

- uuf...ahh...(se acomoda en el asiento viendo a yuuta)... quiere decir que tu hermanito no llegará a casa esta noche?

- Si. El mismo syuusuke me acaba de llamar. Estoy consternado. Es que pienso en tezuka, en como es, en como se veía y en MI hermano ! y..y. !

- yuuta. (se acomoda hacia atrás en la silla) de tu hermano no dudo nada de esto pero de tezuka si.

- ¬¬...

- además, puede ser que tu hermano se allá enamorado solo.

- no, me dijo que tezuka le dejó una carta donde parecía decirle que sentía algo por elhn! ..

Yuuta no terminó de decir bien la oración cuando ya estaba golpeando su cabeza levemente de la mesa con ambas manos sobre la misma. Mizuki mientras yuuta hacía esto se mordía los labios para no reírse nuevamente. Mizuki tenía un defecto grave y era su muy extensa y amplia imaginación. Pudo hacerse toda una película imaginándose al prodigio hermano de yuuta corriendo por todo un aeropuerto, con una música cursi, detrás de su querido tezuka. La sola imagen de eso lo mataba de risa.

- mizuki, y ahora que haré? Syuusuke quiere que cuando llame mamá o mi hermana preguntando por el que le diga todo eso ! - dijo yuuta alzando la cabeza - como me pide algo así? no puedo yo con mis propios asuntos y quiere que me encargue de los de el?

- al parecer espera que su hermano al que tanto ha dedicado su vida le de una mano esta vez - dijo mizuki un poco mas serio viéndolo. - además, quizá llegue temprano y llamará él antes de que tus padres o familiares llamen.

- si.. eso mismo dijo el...arggg.. ( se mete ambas manos en el cabello) es que NO lo puedo creer ! en que diablos estaba pensando?¡ no parecen cosas de el ! cuando me lo dijo pensé que era una broma e incluso iba a colgarle pero cuando escuché que estaba como en un aeropuerto o avión me detuve.

- Al parecer fue algo muy de imprevisto. Seguro te llamará cuando este con tezuka e instalado para dar mas detalles…jmm( sonríe) si es que no piensa en hacer otras "cositas" antes…

- no ! yo no quiero detalles de como se enamoró de tezuka ! -.¬ y menos de lo que pueden hacer ¡! (se inclina en la mesa hacia donde mizuki) o.o no podría dormir !

- (mira a un lado y murmura) pobre de sus padres. Los dos hijos le salen con esas cosas... (ríe un poco para si)

- que tanto murmuras? he? te escuché¡

- ( se pone en pie) tómalo con calma yuuta - dijo mizuki caminando hasta donde estaba el con sus ojos fijos en el chico - tus padres son fuertes y aceptaran todo.

- yo no soy como mi hermano ! - dijo yuuta mientras mizuki lo paraba lentamente por una mano.

- no, claro que no. Son muy diferentes - dijo mizuki como si hablara con un loco al que tenía que darle la razón.

- o.ó es en serio mizuki ! - decía yuuta mientras mizuki lo sacaba de ahí asintiendo con los ojos cerrados y lo subía a los dormitorios. - mizuki no me trates como si no supiera lo que digo ! ò.ó

Mizuki abrió el dormitorio de yuuta que estaba desabitado y lo entró casi de un empujón.

- si yuuta, ya se - dijo mizuki tomando una etiqueta plástica de "no molestar" del escritorio para ponerla fuera de la habitación.

- a mi no me gustan los chicos mizuki. Mi hermano debió enloquecer en seigaku - dijo yuuta un poco aterrado mientras veía a mizuki mas interesado en colgar la etiqueta en el manubrio de la puerta que escuchandolo.

- aja - fue lo único que dijo mizuki.

- o.ò que haces mizuki?

- n-n nada ( cierra la puerta con seguro luego de entrar)

- mizuki ! aléjate de mi ! - se le escuchó gritar a yuuta luego de unos segundos. - aaaaahhhhhhhhh !

- yuuta, esto es parte del entrenamiento y te ayudará a comprender mejor a tu hermano. Te hago un favor - se le escucho decir a mizuki.

- y por qué solo a mi ?¡ cual favor ¡?

- Porque necesitas sincronizarte conmigo y entender a tu hermano (se escucha algo caerse al suelo)

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

En el dormitorio del lado derecho de yuuta se pudo ver salir a akazawa con un libro en la mano.

- u.ú maldición otra vez en pleno día - dijo caminando por el pasillo lejos de los dormitorios y llevándose a nomura que al parecer iba a los dormitorios ignorando todo aquello.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'**

Los chicos a la hora del entrenamiento estaban alrededor de los celulares de eiji y oishi. Miraban los dos artículos como unos impacientes. Nadie decía nada. No se sabía porque con exactitud pero algo les hacía pensar que tezuka o syuusuke llamarían a la hora del entrenamiento. Los minutos estaban corriendo e inui le había prometido a sumire que solo tardarían 5 minutos más ahí dentro.

Eiji que era el que estaba agachado frente a la banca donde tenían ambos artículos dio un suspiro de cansancio y resignación al tiempo que bajaba su rostro. Justo en ese momento, su celular sonó. Los chicos abrieron los ojos totalmente. Eiji por la emoción repentina no sabía ni como agarrar su teléfono y menos como abrirlo. Oishi que estaba mas calmado agarró el celular e hizo la labor que eiji no podía completar.

- hola? - dijo oishi siendo visto por todos y por eiji que estaba frente a él aun agachado.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio por parte de oishi. Eiji que tenía un oído sobrenatural pudo jurar que escuchaba la voz de Syuusuke. Oishi frunció el seño por un momento y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Al parecer ya la señal no era tan buena ahí dentro o de donde llamaba syuusuke

- no escucho nada ! - gritó oishi acercándose rápidamente a la puerta del vestidor para abrirla - espera !

- pero quien es Syuichirou ?¡ - preguntó momoshiro siguiéndolo.

Los demás caminaron hasta la puerta viendo a oishi que la abrió en vano ya que la llamada se había cortado.

-agh (cierra bruscamente el celular) maldición, era syuusuke y ya está en Londres pero no sabe para donde ir y en el aeropuerto no encontró a tezuka - dijo oishi viéndolos con seriedad y cierta preocupación.

Ryoma era el único que estaba dentro del vestidor alejado poniéndose sus zapatos deportivos cuando sus oídos escucharon como por el lado derecho de los vestidores se acercaban unos pasos y que algo que le decía que no era la entrenadora ni ningún jugador que conociera.

- y ahora que hacemos? ( le quita el celular a oishi) syuusuke no se puede quedar solo en las calles de Londres ! - gritó eiji con desesperación parado en el marco de la puerta.

Momoshiro que miraba al suelo con frustración, vio una tercera sombra que se había arrimado en la puerta. Alzó sus ojos un poco.

- Kikumaru - dijo una persona frente a los vestidores a la cual oishi y eiji miraban como si vieran un espejismo. - Tengo un trato muy bueno para ti. Yo, me encargo de localizar a tezuka y ayudar a tu amigo a encontrarlo en 45 minutos. Tú, a cambio, me ayudas dándome el paradero de otra persona. Es 100 por ciento seguro que puedo ayudar a Syuusuke - reiteró.

La entidad que eiji tenía enfrente lo miraba fijamente con mucha decisión y compromiso con lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. Mientras, en las canchas de los chicos, un hombre estaba esperando a ryoma muy ansioso mientras que sumire lo observaba desde los lejos muy fijamente con el seño fruncido.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

_Londres..._

Tezuka estaba en una amplia y cómoda habitación de un hotel. Se tenía una vista preciosa de Londres y se podía ver muy bien el enorme reloj que en ese momento tocaba sus campanadas. Tezuka sin pensarlo mucho se desvistió allí mismo y entró al baño. Ansiosamente abrió la llave de la regadera y recibió el agua helada de la misma. A pesar de que su cuerpo recibió las amenazantes gotas frías, no dio señal de molestia alguna. Su cuerpo empezó a despedir un pequeño vapor. Sentía como el agua que baja de su cabello por su rostro era caliente. Londres en ese momento no estaba tan frío. Por las ventanitas del baño entraban los rayos rojizos del atardecer dándole un color anaranjado a la piel de el. Su mano derecha que estaba en la parte baja de su abdomen la fue subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta su pecho, escalando por su cuello hasta su rostro. Allí la detuvo un momento y la dejó seguir por su cabello hasta echarlo para atrás con un impulsivo movimiento de la cabeza.

Escuchó como si la puerta de su habitación fuera abierta. Abrió sus ojos miel rápidamente mirando al lado izquierdo donde estaba la puerta de cristal de la regadera. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba claramente. Sus glúteos se endurecieron un poco a medida que el agua bajaba por los mismos y se deslizaba en la profundidad de ellos. El agua ya no era fría sino tibia, casi caliente del todo. Había tanto vapor que no podía ver el movimiento que había en la habitación pese a que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta a ella.

Continuó bañándose. De ninguna manera era posible que alguien entrara ahí. Solo el tenía la llave. Tomó jabón líquido de la parte de atrás y se esparció una buena cantidad empezando por los brazos, siguiendo con el pecho y el abdomen. Sintió más movimientos de la habitación. Esta vez si se asustó, pudo divisar algo moverse muy bien. Sus ojos no estaban en la mejor condición pero aun podía ver ciertas cosas. Se despojó rápidamente del jabón en su pecho y entre pierna la cual se enjabonaba justo cuando vio algo sospechoso moverse. Cerró la ducha y solo se podía escuchar el ruido del agua que bajaba por el agujero del piso. Segundos después solo las gotas que caían de su cuerpo era el sonido que se escuchaba. Había un problema un poco mayor que todo eso y era que estaba lejos de una toalla. Tendría que salir de la ducha y caminar en diagonal hacia la derecha encima del toile para tomar una toalla. Lo que menos quería es que quien sea que estaba ahí lo viera desnudo.

Estaba modestamente conciente de que tenía un muy buen cuerpo pero aun así, no quería mostrarlo a un extraño. El vapor fue bajando y la puerta de cristal gracia a las gotas de agua que bajaban rápidamente también se fue despejando del manto nubloso que la abrumaba. Divisó algo rojo en el suelo del baño. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la ducha anteponiendo la pierna derecha de la izquierda y vio muchos pétalos rosados y rojos en el suelo. Eso NO estaba ahí cuando entró. Miró instintivamente el techo pero... DIOS como iban a caer pétalos del techo? no estaba en disneylandia !

Salió desnudo del baño. Ya que la o el que entró se arriesgó el también lo haría. Cuando su pie mojado toco el suelo faltó poco para que resbalara pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos miel podían ver la habitación, en la vista que tenía de ella, vacía. Solo había entonces una posibilidad y era que la persona lo estuviera esperando a los lados de la puerta del baño. Era extraño. Había comprado un diario antes de llegar al hotel y no había escuchado de maniáticos que se entraban a hoteles o era que alguna mucama había entrado a darle retoques a la habitación, había tocado y el no había escuchado?

Su corazón se tranquilizó. Era lógico que eso era. Igualmente, olvidándose de la toalla, decidió salir a ver. El bañó estaba inundado de una tonalidad anaranjada debido a los rayos del sol mientras que la habitación estaba un poco mas oscura gracias a las cortinas. Avanzó firmemente hacia la puerta del baño con todo y su desnudez.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_Lo único que tengo para decirles es que guarden más pastillas para la próxima por favor. Les soy sincero? No se cuando se va a acabar esto xDD. _**

_**Besos a todos y por favor, sigan mandando sus hermosos comentarios.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Al límite.**

Los chicos estaban en el entrenamiento flexionando las piernas y ya totalmente calmados. Sumire por su parte no decía ni una palabra. Estaba sentada al lado del hombre que observaba particularmente a ryoma. Tenía el pelo gris oscuro recortado hacía arriba. Nariz aguileña, los ojos azules opacos oscuros y un crecimiento de barba muy reciente. Traía unos pantalones jeans muy singulares así como una camiseta igual de singular. Tenía unos lentes pequeños y redonditos. Su aspecto era muy despreocupado pero su presencia era muy llamativa tal vez por la misma razón.

Ryoma y momoshiro estaban "calentando". Corrían alrededor de la cancha pero no corrían como si solo fuera calentamiento sino como si ryoma quisiera huir de él y momoshiro alcanzarlo.

- haaa ! (Sube la velocidad) ò.ó ! Me estas siguiendo?¡¡¡ - preguntó ryoma que corría a toda velocidad mirando de reojo a momoshiro que iba solo a un paso detrás de el.

- estamos calentando ryoma y tu me estas huyendo ! o.ó - gritó momoshiro extendiendo un brazo para agarrar a ryoma de la chaqueta.

- hey ! ( Corre mas rápido aun) déjame !

- quiero hablar contigo ! detenteeeeeeeeee

- nooooooo

Los chicos miraban a ryoma correr despavorido y a momoshiro atrás tratando de agarrarlo. Que diablos era eso?¡¡

- (mirando el cronometro) llevan muy buen tiempo - dijo con una sonrisa malévola inui mientras sumire lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa boba y par de gotitas en su cabeza.

Syuichirou y eiji estaban uno frente al otro, sentados en la cancha con las piernas abiertas y los pies puestos uno contra el del otro. Se agarraban de las manos y se estiraban hacia atrás y hacia adelante. A los lados, arriba y abajo. Toda una gama de ejercicios. Kawamura estaba al fondo de las canchas sentado solo ya que no había nadie con quien estar y kaoru no estaba en el entrenamiento.

- O.o donde está kaidoh?¡ - se preguntó sumire con los ojos muy abiertos mirando toda la cancha.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En la cancha de las chicas, una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos cobrizos hablaba con todas las chicas que tomaban prácticas. Habla de que sadane había renunciado y todo lo demás. Aparte, prometió que un tío de ella que estaba sin trabajo y sabía mucho de tennis probaría suerte al día siguiente a ver si podía ser el entrenador de ellas. Todas dieron un grito de júbilo y aceptación. Quedaron en que entrenarían como siempre ese día ya que estaban ahí. Todas decidieron entrenar por su cuenta. Sakuno estaba aparte de aburrida, muy confundida. Ese día ryoma se había portado con ella muy alegre, agradable y dulce. Se le hacía muy extraño pero le parecía muy tierno y mas con ese vendaje de su cabeza. Sakuno estaba calentando sus piernas cuando vio a una chica de 8vo grado correr con una canasta que parecía de picnic y una bolsa de regalo. Se extrañó mucho. Era raro ver a alguien a esa hora. Casi siempre todas las chicas especialmente de octavo se iban temprano.

Siguió con sus ojos muy abiertos a la chica y vio como esta se detuvo frente a alguien que si no hubiera sido por un árbol hubiera jurado que era alguno de los chicos. Sea quien sea traía pantalones cortos, zapatos deportivos y algo encima que sakuno no supo distinguir que era. Se fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela donde había un área de árboles muy tranquila con banquitos y donde ella y tomoka a veces iban a tomar su desayuno.

Otra cosa que sorprendió a sakuno fue ver a ryoma entrar corriendo por las canchas seguido de momoshiro los cuales empezaron a correr alrededor de las canchas mientras las demás chicas reían.

- oye ! Déjame en paz ! o.ó - gritaba ryoma el cual ya estaba sin gorra seguramente por lo rápido que iba corriendo.

- si no te detienes yo tampoco lo haré ! - gritaba mas atrás momoshiro que aun extendía su brazo para agarrarlo.

- me estas acosando !

- que?¡¡¡ No seas calumniador ryoma !

Sakuno solo atinó a sonreír.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

-... ( Se acerca caminando) No piensas entrenar? - preguntó inui viendo a kawamura.

- he.. (Se pone en pie despacio con una mano tras su nuca) sí, es que esperaba a que los demás terminaran, yo ya me calenté - dijo kawamura el cual al terminar de decir esto miró a un lado como si no quisiera ver al que tenía enfrente.

- carai Syuichirou...kawamura esta enojado aun con inui - dijo eiji mientras halaba el brazo derecho de Syuichirou hacia delante estirándolo.

- (guía sus ojos verdes a donde inui y kawamura) creo que kawamura está mas que eso, aprovechando que pasó ese altercado para alejarse de inui. Kawamura no es de lo que se encierran en lo que ven o escuchan. Su política es que hablar lo resuelve todo y contrario a eso no ha querido hablar al respecto con inui. - dijo Syuichirou esforzándose en inclinar lo mas posible su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

- por cierto Syuichirou, siento mucho haberte metido en problemas hoy - dijo eiji el cual era quien recibía el estiramiento de los brazos ahora

- jm.. (Sonríe un poco) creo que me has metido en problemas desde que te conozco kikumaru.

- u.u eso no me ayuda Syuichirou. - dijo eiji con una baja de emociones muy grande ante las palabras de su amigo.

- jmjm... (Lo suelta sonriendo ampliamente) no importa. Quedarse hasta tarde aquí no puede ser tan tenebroso.

Eiji, con ayuda de oishi se puso en pie.

- ;O; me da miedo Syuichirou ! Tendremos que limpiar la escuela por una semana nosotros dos solos hasta la noche ! Y si nos aparece un fantasma o algo raro por las instalaciones? - preguntó eiji agarrando como un lunático a Syuichirou por la ropa.

- O.O ! ca..calma eiji. No creo que nos aparecerá nada. Además, tendremos las luces encendidas !- dijo Syuichirou con ambas manos sobre las muñecas de eiji tratando de que lo soltara.

- Syuichirou o.ó júrame que no te separaras de mi mas de 3 metros ! - dijo eiji meneándolo de derecha a izquierda

- -.O ! pero eiji ! si no nos separamos acabaremos tarde !

- PROMETEMELOOOO ! T-T podemos limpiar la escuela a esa distancia bien y rápido !- dijo eiji moviéndolo con mas fuerzas

- X-x ok ! ok esta bien kikumaru !

- n.n gracias Syuichirou ! (lo abraza con demasiada fuerza) sabía que me comprenderías ! - dijo eiji mientras Syuichirou sentía como sus costillas gritaban y su cara tomaba un color azulado muy llamativo.

Por otra parte la pareja mas codiciada de ese año luego de tezuka y fuji, claro está, estaban "discutiendo"

- (inui mirando a kawamura)

- (kawamura mirando a un lado mientras movía nerviosamente un pie)

- Kawamura necesito que me prestes atención y me escuches - dijo inui acercándose un paso mas a kawamura - ese suceso con kaoru pasó hace mucho y solo fue un juego.

- Esta bien, no importa - dijo kawamura sin moverse.

- entonces por que estás molesto?

Kawamura se quedó mirando fuera de las canchas y pudo ver a ryoma volver corriendo con momoshiro detrás pidiendo ayuda. Sonrió instantáneamente y miró a inui por primera vez en todo ese tiempo a los ojos.

- Solo estabas jugando conmigo y está bien. Pudiste divertirte y en cierto modo yo también pero creo que se acabó. n-n no quiero seguir jugando.

- que? que rayos estas diciendo kawamura?¡ no he estado jugando contigo ! acaso enloqueciste? - preguntó inui bastante alterado y sorprendido.

- Tu y yo nos queremos de una forma diferente sadaharu. Yo te quiero, realmente, y tú me quieres como un niño a un juguete nuevo de navidad. No quiero que esto interfiera con nuestro club de tennis ni los próximos torneos así que terminemos esto aquí. (le sonríe con cierto esfuerzo) vamos a las practicas ahora - dijo kawamura posando una mano en el hombro de inui para luego pasar por su lado y caminar a donde estaban ya reunidos los demás.

Inui se quedó con una expresión total de sorpresa. Tenía el seño un poco fruncido y los labios entre abiertos mientras una gota fría bajaba por su barbilla.

- Bien, ya que todos están reunidos quiero que empiecen a tener partidos de dobles. Estamos flojos en los dobles. - dijo sumire viéndolos con una carpeta en la mano - quiero a momoshiro y a kawamura contra sadaharu y ryoma. (ve a lo lejos a sadaharu) Sadaharu ! ven por favor, necesito que entrenes con los chicos mientras tezuka y syuusuke no están.

Inui cerró sus labios y arregló sus lentes con un dedo. Se giró y caminó hacia donde ellos.

- eiji y Syuichirou, jugaran sencillos. Eiji, solo podrás usar la parte de atrás de la cancha y solo cada 3 minutos podrás subir a la parte derecha de arriba de la cancha. Syuichirou, para ti lo contrario. Solo podrás bajar cada 3 minutos a la parte izquierda de la cancha. - dijo sumire mirándolos a cada uno.

Los chicos asintieron, estaba bien. Sumire miró de reojo al hombre que se había puesto en pie con los ojos fijos en los 4 chicos que jugarían dobles.

- ja... (sonríe ampliamente) las ligas menores están muy enérgicas - dijo el hombre hablando con sumire a la cual no observaba.

- no tome a la ligera a estos chicos - dijo sumire viéndolo - no nos hemos presentado

- yo creo que si. Usted es Sumire Ryuuzaki, más de 20 años en experiencia en el tenis, mas de 10 enseñándolo. Ex maestra de la mayor leyenda en el tennis, sola, con una nieta no tan hábil en los deportes y.. - dijo el hombre con un dedo en su nariz contra sus anteojos y los ojos levemente cerrados.

- Trata de impresionarme? - preguntó sumire mientras detrás de ella se podía ver a los chicos entrenando.

- Trato de que entienda que ya se de usted y no necesito preguntar - dijo el hombre metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su camisa para sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos con un encendedor.

- No sabe de mi señor. (sonríe ampliamente señalando los labios de el donde ahora reposa el cigarro) si supiera de mi sabría que puedo partirle la boca si enciende esa basura en mis canchas - dijo sumire sin perder la calma y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- oh.. jmjmjm.. (saca el cigarrillo de su boca) discúlpeme sumire, - dijo el hombre como si se tratara de un chiste - ( guarda el cigarro en la cajetilla para luego guiar sus ojos a ella) pensé que como desde los 14 años usted fuma no le importaría que yo lo hiciera.

- cree que me intimida por saber trivialidades mías? Debería saber también que aunque fumé desde muy joven siempre lo hacía en el momento y lugar adecuado.

- ES MIA ! - gritó ryoma lanzándose por el suelo totalmente a salvar una pelota cortesía de kawamura que iba a caer al lado derecho.

Ryoma salvó la pelota a pesar de que cayó al suelo totalmente. Inui para darle tiempo a pararse y tomar el ritmo de nuevo se hizo hacia atrás para devolver la pelota que kawamura o momoshiro lanzarían. Sumire y el hombre miraron a los que jugaban dobles. El sujeto sonrió ampliamente pasándose una mano por el reciente inicio de barba.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo jadeando. La mayoría de ellos tenían cicatrices visibles. El hombre se acercó a ellos con una mano en su bolsillo. Con el pie derecho alzó el rostro de uno de los chicos que estaba en el suelo.

- dime, cual es tu objetivo? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Ga..nar ...Ganar ! - dijo el chico poniéndose en pie con la raqueta en mano y el seño fruncido.

El hombre sonrió. Se acercó más al chico y le dio una bofetada con el reverso de la mano que lo mandó de regreso al suelo.

- ese no es el objetivo - dijo.

Caminó entre los chicos y se paró frente a otro. El joven lo miró.

- dime, cual es tu objetivo? - preguntó nuevamente.

- Destruir - dijo el joven.

- bien. - respondió el otro.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie. Se escuchaba una música muy alta por los alrededores de las canchas en las que estaban. Se escuchaban sirenas de policía, peleas no muy lejos, pandillas. El hombre ladeó su rostro y al hacerlo su cuello crujió.

- váyanse a casa o.. a lo que sea que hagan y recuerden su objetivo - dijo.

El hombre comenzó a caminar para salir de allí cuando uno de los chicos lo detuvo.

- Profesor Sadane, como estaremos seguros de que tendremos un encuentro con seigaku ?

- ( alza el rostro) es el destino. El destino de nosotros, antes de ganar este y los demás torneos es DESTRUIR por todos los medios a seigaku. Dejarlos tan traumados que no puedan ni si quiera pensar en jugar nunca mas.

Un chico se acercó.

- al que mas odio es a kunimitsu. Lo mandaré a un manicomio cuando le gane todos los juegos sin dejarlo anotar ni un solo punto. - dijo sonriendo ampliamente con malicia.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- (abre la puerta ) ... ( observa el lugar) es acogedor... - musitó.

Caminó lentamente olfateando el olor a nuevo y limpio que tenía el lugar.

- (sonríe levemente) el gobierno no se puede dar el lujo de dejar estos edificios en mal estado (deja el bulto en el suelo dando un respiro hondo)

Avanzó hacia la cocina. Comprobó allí que la nevera estaba llena con comida congelada reciente, agua, refrescos, una que otra botella de vino y unos paquetes de frutas secas. Comprobó también que había agua tanto caliente como fría. Aire acondicionado central, calefacción, y un set en la meseta de la pequeña cocina con vasos, platos y cubiertos plásticos que duraría para más de un mes si los administraba bien.

La cocina, la sala y el comedor estaban pegados una de la otra. No contaban con espacio excesivo ninguna. Una pequeña mesa redonda para 4 personas en el comedor, un sofá para dos personas y tal vez un niño con dos sillones pequeños al frente en la sala. Luego de ambas se habría un pasillo a la derecha que daba a las dos únicas habitaciones. Una estaba a la izquierda del pasillo y la otra al fondo en el medio del pasillo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- INFELIZ ! - gritó momoshiro haciendo uno de sus potentes remates - los mandaré lejos a los dos !

- SADAHARU ! CORRE A LA MALLA ! - gritó ryoma con desesperación y los ojos muy abiertos mientras se hacía hacia atrás.

Inui subió inmediatamente a hacerle frente a momoshiro ya que ryoma aun no sabía como hacer bien las cosas contra momoshiro y mas si este se enfocaba en hacerle mucho mas difícil las cosas a ryoma. Si no sabía quien era, menos sabía como jugaba. El otro factor problemático podría ser que kawamura estaba totalmente como una defensa en el juego. Al parece momoshiro estaba dejando en reserva a kawamura hasta que estuviera un poco cansado para hacer sus potentes lanzamientos y así tomar energía.

- o.o ... (le da una pelota en la nariz) haaaaaaaa ! ( se cae para atrás)

- eiji ! - gritó oishi acercándose a la malla- pensé que estabas atento !

- o.ó pues no lo estaba y menos con (señala al lado a los chicos de los dobles) o.ó toda la atención que se roban esos 4 !

- o.ò eiji, solo juegan, no importa - dijo oishi con una mano en la malla viéndolo en el suelo.

- ò/ó no es cierto ! es injusto ! T-T

- u.uUU dios.. (se lleva una mano a la nunca mientras eiji se pone a dar vueltas en el suelo)

El juego estaba sumamente reñido pero realmente los únicos que estaban tomándoselo tan a pecho eran Inui y Momoshiro.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- (entra al restaurante)

- Gracias por venir señora, aquí está su devuelta ( le entrega unas monedas con un recibo pequeño) que tenga buen día - dijo el padre de kawamura a lo que la señora solo sonrió y agradeció inclinando levemente el rostro.

El padre de kawamura continuó organizando el dinero en la caja registradora hasta que alguien se sentó frente a el en uno de los asientos.

- buenas tardes, desea algo? - preguntó cerrando la caja registradora.

- sake frío. - dijo el cliente viendo las bebidas que estaban a la vista detrás del padre de kawamura.

- en seguida - dijo con desconfianza alejándose a un lado a servirlo.

Unas chicas de una escuela que estaban sentadas al fondo observaban al recién llegado mientras cuchicheaban.

- ...(sonríe bajando un poco el rostro al tiempo que cierra los ojos)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

El cielo en todo Japón volvió a oscurecerse de buenas a primeras. Las nubes arroparon todo casi de inmediato. El frió subió rápidamente y los relámpagos hicieron su aparición.

- Deténganse ! - gritó sumire alzando una mano hacia los chicos que jugaban dobles.

- no ! - gritó momoshiro haciéndose hacia atrás - kawamura ! enséñales ahora ! - gritó mientras la lluvia empezaba a arroparlos por completo.

- ryoma, viene una larga - advirtió inui al ver que kawamura iba de frente ahora.

- quemaaaaaa ! - gritó kawamura al golpear muy fuertemente la pelota.

Inui se quedó petrificado a ver como la pelota le pasó por la cara de largo sin tiempo para moverse. Ryoma que estaba mas para atrás fue quien pudo responder y devolver con esfuerzo.

- que diablos hacen?¡¡ DIJE QUE SE DETENGAN - Gritó muy enojada sumire con el seño fruncido mientras se mojaba.

Eiji, oishi y el hombre que aun seguía sonriendo miraban el partido. La cancha se estaba llenando de agua muy rápidamente.

Ryoma hizo el terrible error de lanzar una pelota alta al otro lado.

- no ryoma ! - gritó inui desesperado pero ya era tarde, momoshiro ya había saltado lo mas alto que podía.

- LOS VOY A MANDAR A EMERGENCIA ! - dijo momoshiro con una gran sonrisa desde el aire justo antes de golpear potentemente la pelota.

Inui que no se iba a dejar intimidar corrió a devolverla muy cerca de la malla y lo hizo pero kawamura lo estaba esperando de frente y rápidamente golpeó su pelota y la desvió haciendo así otro punto más.

- entrenadora, veo que aun no domina bien a estos chicos - dijo el hombre pasándose una mano por su cabello puntiagudo mojado con una sonrisa muy llamativa en sus labios.

- ah... (se lleva una mano a la cara) así son a veces...

Momoshiro golpeó la pelota dándole mucho efecto y fue ryoma quien salió a hacerle frente.

- jmjmjmj... ese tipo... - musito ryoma riendo malvadamente entre dientes viendo a momoshiro- me agrada…..( corre al frente ) VENGAN ! ( golpea la pelota de derecha a izquierda)

- AQUI ESTAMOS ! - gritó kawamura cuando devolvió la pelota en un boleo fuerte desde abajo justo cuando la pelota picaba hacia arriba en sentido contrario.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Por los pasillos oscuros de la escuela corría kaoru con una bolsa en la mano izquierda. Había entrado a gran velocidad a la escuela para no mojarse y en especial para no mojar la bolsa.

- aah... ( suspira aliviado) maldita lluvia... sshh... - musitó kaoru viendo por una ventana de la escuela.

Se acomodó en el segundo escalón de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Pensó en que aun debía ir a cambiarse y a buscar sus cosas en los vestidores.

- veamos... ( abre la bolsa y saca un trozo de la tela que compró ya con un buen pedazo cocido) hummm (agarra la aguja que aun sigue colgando de la parte que cocía y lo continua) ...

Siguió cociendo con una destreza y rapidez un poco extraña especialmente viniendo de un chico. Las gotas de lluvia se seguían estrellando contra la ventana. Mientras cocía alzaba los ojos mirando a un lado, viendo esas gotas. Todo estaba gris y frío. Se detuvo de cocer muy lentamente mirando por la ventana. Realmente no miraba nada por la ventana solo las gotas de agua que caían allí. Se quedaba mirando como se iban bajando y algunas iban creciendo más y más a medida que bajaban y se juntaban con otras más pequeñas. Era tanta su ociosidad que empezó a imaginarse figuras con los trazos que hacían las gotas en la ventana.

- ahh...(suspira cerrando los ojos mientras vuelve a la labor de cocer)

Unos pasos cortos y un poco rápidos empezaron a acercarse por el pasillo. Kaoru alzó solo un poco los ojos deduciendo que era una chica de limpieza. Siguió cociendo mientras los pasos se acercaban aun más pero con más lentitud.

-... ( alza los ojos dejando de cocer)...será ella? - pensó kaoru sin mirar a los lados siquiera.

Siguió cociendo, daba igual. Los pasos por fin se acercaron y pasaron de largo por su lado. Era una chica de limpieza con una escoba. Luego de 15 minutos kaoru sintió hambre. Tenía ganas de bolas de arroz rellenas. Guardó lo que cocía con cuidado y se aventuró a la entrada del edificio quedándose parado en el portal. Se quedó allí sintiendo como algunas gotas se le pegaban en el rostro.

- con que estaba allí dentro.

Kaoru giró el rostro a su derecha rápidamente con la cara de asombro y susto mas grande que podía poner y al ver quien lo acompañaba parecía la clásica cara de una persona cuando ve una aparición o algo raro.

- ss..sshh... -.- ( se lleva una mano a la cara)

- O.o joven kaoidoh, no me diga que lo asusté - dijo sakuno que estaba sentada en el suelo a la derecha de el.

- bien niña, no te lo diré. - dijo kaoru con seriedad bajando la mano.

- n-n no ! mejor dígamelo.

- ¬¬ sabes que me asusté, que mas quieres?

Sakuno que antes lo miraba sonriendo bajó los ojos hasta la bolsa que kaoru tenía en sus manos.

- (señala con un dedo hacia la bolsa) Y...eso? Son los materiales que compró? - preguntó sakuno guiando sus ojos nuevamente a kaoru que observaba la lluvia sin prestarle atención.

- Sí. - dijo sin mas kaoru dando unos pasos al frente decidido a salir con todo y la lluvia en cualquier momento.

Sakuno seguía teniendo curiosidad pero se contuvo. Las cosas estaban bien con kaoru y no quería dar pie a alguna nueva discusión.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Los chicos gracias a halones de pelo, de orejas, golpes, insultos y demás de cosas que les hizo sumire, salieron de la cancha. El hombre que estaba de observador ese día solo reía sin ningún recato. Todos estaban refugiados en los vestidores de los chicos incluyendo a la empapada sumire y al fresco y despreocupado hombre que estaba allí.

- COMO DIABLOS HACEN ALGO ASI? - preguntó sumire arrojando una toalla con fuerza contra la cara de inui el cual solo alzo una mano sin decir nada y se paso la toalla por la cara - y si se hubieran lesionado?

- ahhh...ahhh...agh ( alza un poco el rostro jadeando) Lo siento entrenadora - dijo momoshiro el cual aun no recuperaba el aliento y se encontraba recargado de una pared con ambas manos en las rodillas. - perdí el control, admito que no ...no me siento bien maldita sea ! - gritó momoshiro cayendo de rodillas al suelo y golpeando con el puño fuertemente el mismo.

Los ojos de todos se fijaron en él al escuchar el fuerte y hueco sonido que hizo el puño de él contra el suelo del vestidor. El sonido decía dolor por todas partes.

- Momoshiro no se que te pasa pero no tienes que mezclar todo con el tennis ! que pasaría si te lesionas? nos vendríamos abajo ! - dijo sumire parándose frente a él con el seño fruncido y agua aun bajando por su cara - tezuka no esta y no permitiré que..

- Tezuka...- musitó momoshiro abriendo poco a poco los ojos - Luego de que se fue esto me parece todo menos un club de tennis. Siento que estamos en el infierno - dijo para finalizar alzando el rostro viéndola.

Los chicos estaban anonadados mirándolo.

- (señala a ryoma) mire eso. Este sujeto está sin recuerdos entrenadora - dijo momoshiro con un nuevo tono de frustración - y me molesta bastante ! me irrita ! - confesó finalmente.

Ryoma lo miraba sin entender el porqué de su molestia con respecto a él. Sumire miraba a momoshiro con cierta ingenuidad. Momoshiro trataba sin dudas de darle a entender algo pero no comprendía.

- Bien jm... (sonríe mirándolos a todos) Seigaku... - dijo el hombre caminando hacia la puerta y recargándose de ella con los brazos cruzados - sin duda tezuka es la cabeza de esto. Por lo que están pasando son contratiempos que todo equipo en la vida pasa.

Los chicos miraron al hombre un poco altanero y al tiempo relajado que les hablaba. Tenía un color de piel un poco bronceada, muy levemente, que le daba un toque aun más llamativo.

- sin embargo, van a perder - sentenció.

Kawamura que antes casi no prestaba atención a lo que se hablaba, miró con una sorpresa sobrenatural al hombre. Sumire que de por si ya estaba harta del hombre estaba a punto de golpearlo. Sus nervios también estaban de punta. El equipo digan lo que digan, por más fe que tuviera se estaba viniendo abajo. Ninguno de los chicos estaba en su mejor momento.

- Pero, no vine por nada de esto, no jejejeje - dijo sonriendo alegremente el sujeto mirando por sus pequeños y redonditos anteojos a los chicos y por ultimo fijando a la vista en los ojos altivos de ryoma que desde hacía minutos no quitaba de encima de el - Vine por ti ( señala a ryoma formando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

La recepcionista, como siempre estaba aburrida. Un Día como cualquiera de trabajo. Tendría una cita con un guapo francés en unas horas pero la espera se le hacía eterna. Resolvió sentándose a leer una de las revistas turísticas que ya se sabía de memoria solo que esa era del mes, diferencia? Solo la fecha y las fotos con otras caras, lo demás, igual. Sonrió con ironía mientras hojeaba.

- Señorita, voy a salir, si viene alguien a buscarme o me llame, que deje el recado con usted - dijo tezuka viéndola con un largo abrigo azul-grisáceo.

La chica asintió y vio como el joven se retiraba por la puerta principal del hotel mientras sus otros compañeros atendían a más Personas. Escasas pero ahí estaban. Siguió viendo la revista y en los siguientes 20 minutos atendió a dos personas que pedían instrucciones.

30 minutos mas tarde...

- Señorita, Perdí una de mis llaves, la otra esta dentro de la habitación

La chica alzó los ojos, el sujeto había regresado rápido, pensó. Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y buscó una 3ra llave magnética para la puerta de su habitación que tenía el número de la misma.

- Pase buenas noches señor kunimitsu - dijo la joven mientras lo veía alejarse un poco a prisa.

La chica empezó a organizar sus cosas para irse ya que quien la iba a sustituir ya había llegado. Mientras organizaba algunos papeles y veía que ya la noche había caído en Londres, pensó en el joven que había visto antes. Era guapo pero le pareció mas bajito que en un principio.

- Tina, te vas ya no? - preguntó una chica de cabello anaranjado que tenía una cola echa en el pelo esponjoso.

- sí. Deséame suerte y manda Hielo a la habitación 710. De tezuka kunimitsu, fue el ultimo en ingresar al hotel hoy. - dijo la chica.

- Si, ( ve a la otra retirarse) suerte !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kaoru abrió la puerta de los vestidores. Estaba sin la camiseta, mojado y con la bolsa que cargaba envuelta con la chaqueta. Respiraba con cierta agitación por haber llegado corriendo. Pese a que el ambiente se notaba un poco cargado entró rápidamente, no podía permitirse mojarse más.

- Siento haber faltado al entrenamiento - dijo caminando entre los chicos hacia donde estaba su ropa y una toalla.

Sin prestarle atención a nadie se secó el torso desnudo, el cabello y las manos. Kaoru mientras se secaba el pelo miró de reojo a momoshiro que estaba con los ojos desorbitados y el seño fruncido. Giró el rostro a donde miraba momoshiro y vio al sujeto que lo miraba a él con una sonrisa.

- jm... ( se gira mirando a el tipo mientras pone la toalla alrededor de su cuello) no sabía que teníamos visita. - dijo kaoru sonriendo con cierta presunción.

- que quieres decir con que vienes por ryoma? - preguntó Oishi con cierta autoridad.

El tipo dio unos pasos volviendo a fijar la vista en ryoma el cual estaba sumamente desconfiando.

- Tengo unos videos de juegos de ryoma. Desde que estaba en estados unidos hasta su regreso a Japón donde ingresó a seigaku - comentó el hombre metiendo una mano en su bolsillo. - Yo y unos colegas pensamos que este chico es digno de entrar a un grupo europeo de tennis. Somos de una asociación potencialmente importante de la que cada año toman chicos para llevarlos a torneos importantísimos que se dan alrededor del mundo a competir con los mejores y los más grandes.

Los chicos lo miraban con atención, aun el vaso no estaba tan lleno pero faltaba poco. El sujeto se hizo paso hasta donde ryoma, se puso frente a el a muy poca distancia viéndolo. Ryoma al instante, viendo los ojos del sujeto sintió un magnetismo total.

- eres pequeño aun, no podemos mandarte directamente a el grupo pero, si podemos mandarte por muy escasos meses al grupo de "principiantes", claro está, lo de principiante no es con respecto al tennis y con tu habilidad en menos de 6 meses serías parte del grupo y con la popularidad que has de ganar entraras directo a las grandes liga niño - dijo el tipo clavando sus ojos en el.

- quiero ver una representación - dijo sin moverse ni un poco ryoma.

Los chicos no dijeron una palabra. Solo observaron como el sujeto sacaba una tarjetita junto a un sobre y se lo entregaba a ryoma.

- Tomaroh Irumi para servirte - dijo el hombre lanzando su sonrisa conquistadora.

- ¡ como se atreve a venir aquí y querer robarse uno de nuestros chicos?¡¡ - gritó sumire indignada mientras el hombre la miraba de reojo.

- no sumire, no me quiero robar a nadie. Solo vengo a ofrecerle la oportunidad de su vida en el tennis. - dijo el hombre girándose a medias quedando de lado entre ryoma y sumire. - correremos con todos los gastos de ryoma y su familia en un 70, le daremos el mejor entrenamiento, una nutrición excelente de mano de nutricionistas, mas de 100 canchas en diversos campos para elegir, compañeros de tennis realmente a su nivel y el boleto mas fiable para ir a las grandes ligas

Los chicos por fin llenaron el vaso.

- no puede llevarse al pequeñín ! - gritó eiji poniéndose en pie.

- uh.. no no no joven jejejeje ( camina hacia la puerta sonriendo) no me lo quiero llevar, le ofrezco la oportunidad que se que él estaba esperando. o...

El hombre puso su cara muy seria, miró de reojo a ryoma el cual lo observaba sin pestañar.

- no es ese tu sueño? Ser un jugador de tennis reconocido, profesional, jugar con personas a tu nivel? - preguntó el hombre.

Todos guiaron su vista a ryoma el cual parecía hipnotizado por la propuesta tan... descomunal.

- ..sí. - dijo sin mas y con seguridad.

- bueno, solo debes traerme los papeles que están en ese sobre firmado por ti y tus padres y haremos una cita para que leas el acuerdo y lo que te ofrecemos.

Sumire y los demás estaban como en una pesadilla. Todo parecía un mal sueño, algo extraño. Aun nadie podía gesticular ninguna palabra.

- Y, si firmo, a donde iríamos? - preguntó ryoma como si allí solo estuvieran él y el sujeto.

- Lo primero es que nos iríamos de inmediato, lo segundo es que iríamos a Australia, allí está nuestra mejor sede. - dijo el hombre.

Se hizo un silencio fúnebre y brusco.

- Aun debo pensarlo, déme hasta diciembre, dos semanas o una - dijo ryoma empezando a guardar el sobre y la tarjeta en su bolso - realmente, ( cierra un poco los ojos sonriendo) es la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

El sujeto sonrió de inmediato complacido mientras los demás lo miraban boquiabierto.

- esperaré hasta diciembre entonces ( abre la puerta viendo que ya no está lloviendo) entrenadora sumire, acompáñeme para que hablemos algunas cosas - dijo el sujeto sin verla.

- Claro que tenemos que hablar unas cosas - dijo sumire muy enojada.

Sumire salió con el hombre y caminaron en silencio lejos de los vestidores. Oishi miraba el suelo fijamente. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Luego de que tezuka se fue parecía que todo era una horrenda pesadilla. Ahora, había una gran posibilidad de que ryoma se fuera. Inui que normalmente hubiera estado apuntando aun no se movía. Los dos valientes que tuvieron toda la fuerza de voluntad para moverse fueron momoshiro y kaoru. Ambos siguieron arreglándose y cambiándose para salir de allí. Ryoma ya estaba casi listo para irse.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sakuno tenía mucho rato esperando por su abuela. Decidió subir a su oficina a ver si estaba allí.

- eres un bastardo ! - gritó sumire viendo a Irumi que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al escritorio viéndola. - no tienes cortesía ni ética ! como puedes venir al mismo lugar donde ryoma entrena con mis chicos a ofrecerle algo así? Irrespetas a los demás !

- Señora, ( pone un cigarrillo en su boca) esos chicos saben muy bien que no están al nivel de este muchacho - dijo el hombre encendiendo el cigarrillo con un encendedor

- Ryoma sin duda tiene una habilidad muy buena pero estos chicos no están por debajo de el. Nunca en la vida !

- jm.. (da una calada al cigarrillo) ah si? a caso no ve como ryoma juega esos nefastos entrenamientos? Como juega con esos chicos intermedios? Serán buenos sumire, sin duda pero no son lo que él necesita ni con lo que quisiera jugar.

- eres una víbora asquerosa que has venido a envenenarle el cerebro y los sueños a ese niño. A ryoma a un le falta mejorar.

- y mejorará, claro que si pero lo hará con algo de verdad, con gente experta en tennis, con los mejores doctores, médicos, instructores y chicos como el con mucho talento. Ahí es que debe estar y es lo que él quiere.

El hombre se inclinó hacia donde sumire viéndola fijamente. Definitivamente tenía un encanto ese hombre.

- Usted lo sabe mejor que yo sumire. - dijo irumi casi en susurro viéndola - yo lo vi en los videos, ese brillo. Esa sed de querer más, de jugar con monstruos más grandes que su padre. Usted ha visto como sus ojos se llenan de ansias y excitación cuando juega con alguien de su nivel, que pueda ser un reto, que sea excelente. Esos son los ojos de un jugador extremo de tennis.

- ...

Afuera sakuno bajó su mano. Iba a tocar pero había escuchado todo eso y aun no se recuperaba.

- Si él no se quiere ir yo obviamente no haré nada. Solo intento no hacerle perder el tiempo. Ponerlo a hacer algo servible. - dijo irumi cuando finalizó el cigarrillo, lo apagó en un pequeño cenicero del escritorio - Pase buenas tardes sumire.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos humedecidos y sorprendidos de sakuno. Sumire la vio también y desvió la mirada a un lado.

- Permiso.. - musitó irumi pasando por un lado de sakuno.

Se hizo un silencio entre abuela y nieta.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Las cosas, en general estaban fuera de sitio. Todo parecía una pesadilla colectiva. Para esa noche eiji y oishi debían limpiar toda la escuela luego del entrenamiento que justamente ya había acabado. Ambos ya estaban en el 3er piso de uno de los edificios listos para empezar con la limpieza. Ambos miraban por la ventana sin decir nada. Eiji tenía una camiseta azul y un pantalón largo de un azul mas intenso con una escoba en la mano mientras oishi tenía unos guantes amarrillos y a sus pies una cubeta con agua. Ambos pensaban que esto ya se estaba yendo mas allá de si tezuka estaba o no estaba. Al paso que iban las cosas el equipo no solo no participaría en las invernales sino que se quedarían sin ryoma que no solo era un buen jugador sino que ya le habían agarrado cariño.

- hm... ( se gira caminando a uno de los salones) bien kikumaru, yo comenzaré por aquí - dijo oishi sin mirarlo mientras entraba con la cubeta, el trapeador y otras cosas.

- Bien, yo comenzaré desde el final del pasillo.

Ambos se dividieron sin decir más. Mientras, por la calle iban momoshiro y kaoru. Algo sorprendente pero era así. Ninguno decía nada. Si bien la preocupación más grande de momoshiro, aparte de lo del torneo era la falta de recuerdos de ryoma, esto ya casi no era importante ahora que sabía que posiblemente para enero del próximo año no lo vería más. Kaoru también se sentía más que dolido, irritado. Sentía como si ryoma los traicionara. Pero lo pensó mientras se detenía con momoshiro en una esquina. Eso que le ofrecían a ryoma era una oportunidad que era el valor de todo su esfuerzo, de todo lo que era ryoma y era la oportunidad de su vida para hacer su sueño realidad.

- ( alza la vista al cielo) esa niña llorará mucho... - pensó kaoru viendo el cielo despejándose de las horribles nubes grises.

Kaoru bajó la vista y vio a momoshiro. Lo conocía y se notaba que estaba alterado, irritado, confundido, dolido, asustado y todos los malestares que puede tener una persona en la situación en que estaban. Momoshiro se detuvo frente a un parque donde no había nadie. Sin decirle nada a kaoru entró. Kaoru lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

- ( lo sigue) a donde vas? no deberías ir a tu casa? - preguntó kaoru - hey ! momoshiro te estoy hablando !

- ( se sienta bajo un árbol con una pierna contra su pecho) no hago nada yendo a mi casa. (guía la vista a kaoru) Ahora me doy cuenta que hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos kaoru. Hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer. Me gustaría que tezuka estuviera aquí, que ryoma me recordase y que no tuviera que irse ( hace una pausa ) pero no puedo hacer nada por ninguna de esas cosas. No están en mis manos. Están cerca pero no las alcanzo.

Kaoru caminó hasta posarse a un lado del árbol y recargarse del mismo.

- Todos nosotros somos buenos tennistas. Fuji, Tezuka y Ryoma tienen un potencial mas alto de los demás pero eso no nos hace peores. Solo nos recuerda que debemos mejorar y luchar. ( lo mira de reojo) con o sin ryoma debemos ganar todos los torneos que se nos ponga enfrente. Aunque... ( vuelve los ojos al frente) admito que... siento como si el ryoma que estamos viendo ahora no es el mismo.

- (sonríe un poco cerrando los ojos) que bueno que no soy el único.

- Esa niña llorará mucho si ryoma se va

- (sonríe mas viendo a kaoru) no será la única, conozco a alguien que le ganaría.

- -.- eso sería una exageración entonces.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio enfocando ahora sus pensamientos en ryoma y sakuno. Ya habían visto muchas fases de esos dos. Pudieron ver la primera fase. Ryoma entrando a seigaku como titular, con la sola idea de ganar en la cabeza y ser mejor que su papá. Sakuno la admiradora numero 1 de ryoma y enamorada del chico hasta la muerte. Se pudo ver como ryoma la ignoraba muchas veces, como le daba ilusiones en otras etc. Se pudo apreciar también a sakuno llorar mucho en lo que fue la mitad de ese año gracias a los desplantes de ryoma. Tanto así que agredió salvajemente a kaoru y creó un nuevo lago en la ciudad. También se pudo ver como ambos tuvieron una cita en donde ya ryoma admitía lo dulce, linda y agradable que era sakuno Pero aun así no se llegó a nada solo a la resignación por parte de sakuno. Ahora, nuevamente y con algunos recuerdos de ryoma perdidos podemos ver a chico enamorado de sakuno y a sakuno, aun con sus dudas , cediendo muy muy lentamente a esto.

- Momoshiro...Me pongo a pensar de quien es que está realmente enamorado ryoma que se le ha olvidado y ahora toma a sakuno para suplir ese espacio. Me da la impresión de que si recuerda a la persona exacta algunas cosas podrían cambiar. - dijo kaoru caminando frente a el - Aunque ryoma esta supliendo ese espacio con sakuno al parecer no es suficiente o no es lo mismo. También influye mucho que ryoma no recuerde a su padre. No se si lo notas pero su interés por el tennis no es TANTO como siempre.

Momoshiro se quedo mirando a kaoru.

- pero, si sacando cuentas ryoma nada mas se olvidó de su padre, del profesor de ingles y de ti según sabemos hasta ahora...

- ...

Kaoru se quedó mirando hacia la calle normalmente mientras momoshiro a un lo miraba esperando que llegara él solo a la conclusión.

- ... el recuerda a tomoka no? - preguntó kaoru sin mirarlo aun.

- sí.

- ok...

- ...

- y de las chicas de su salón?

- sí.

- bien...

-...

- bueno, supongo que podemos descartar rápidamente al padre de ryoma y al profesor de ingles no?

- si, yo creo que si.

- si... ( se lleva una mano al cabello) entonces solo quedas tu y la otra persona que nos falta con la que ryoma usa a sakuno como reemplazo.

- no te parece que ya que usa a sakuno como reemplazo entonces la persona debe ser igual de cercana?

- entonces, no falta mas nadie.

- ...

- entonces solo quedas tu. ( se cruza de brazos mirando a unos pajaritos a unos 4 pasos de ellos en el suelo)

- ...

- Entonces...( frunce un poco el seño mirándolo) oye hay un problema. Solo quedas tu. o.ó

- ò.ó eres un imbecil serpiente !

- ò.ó como que imbecil?¡¡¡ No ves que solo quedas tu?¡

- o-ó eso ya lo sé !

- O.ó entonces ryoma está enamorado de ti !

- o.ó eso ya lo se !

- ...

- o.ó

- oye, creo que...esto tomó un rumbo un poco...o.ò...

- Kaoru, ya que tu mentesucha sin neuronas sirvientes no entiende déjame aclarártelo. Ryoma Echizen gusta de mi entiendes? Por eso se olvidó de mí y por eso está supliéndome con sakuno.

- ...sh..shh...Me estoy empezando a sentir mal...

- (se pone en pie) Eres un idiota tenemos que hacer que ryoma me recuerde a toda costa así tengamos que golpearle la cabeza con un bate 6 veces ! - gritó momoshiro con un poco mas de energía - o sino los dos saldremos perdiendo ! Ryoma se quedará con tu niña y yo me quedaré solo al igual que tu !.

- O.O ...( lo señala) TU TAMBIEN?¡¡¡ TE GUSTA RYOMA TAMBIEN?¡

- ya ni modo -.- (se rasca la nuca) con algo debo matar el tiempo no?

- ¬¬ gustar de alguien no es para matar el tiempo ! no es un juego de dominó !

- MADICION SERPIENTE ! DEJAME EN PAZ ! ME GUSTA Y PUNTO SI? O.Ó

- que feo...(ríe) jajajajaj esa niña se dará un tiro cuando sepa que su ryoma no está con ella porque gusta de ti. jajjajajaja

- ¬¬ será mejor que mientras aparece la cura mágica para ryoma tu te encargues de tu niña.

- (deja de reír rápidamente) ¬¬ esa cosa con cabello no es mía, se la puede quedar ryoma si quiere.

- ( lo agarra por la ropa) o.ó me haces una cosa así y te mato ! yo se que te gusta esa niña pero eres tan malo que con tal de verme sufrir te atreves a hacer que se enamore de ryoma !

- No tengo tiempo para esas cosas y menos para aguantar lagrimas de esa niña de nuevo ! ( lo agarra también por la ropa) lo quiero lejos de sakuno momoshiro !

- o.ó pues muévete y has algo ! yo iré a casa de echizen a darle con un bate !

- o.ó ok. Seremos socios por un tiempo.

Ambos se dieron un rápido apretón de manos y salieron corriendo del parque a la misión de rescate. Kaoru a casa de sakuno y momoshiro a casa de ryoma. Ya al menos habían dos que tenían una pizca de esperanza. Kawamura que contrario a lo que hacía hace unas semanas estaba llegando al negocio de su padre temprano. Entró y vio a mucha gente. Demasiada para ser más exactos.

- O.O pe..pero que es esto? - se preguntó kawamura mirando todo lleno y a su padre atendiendo una mesa.

- HIJO ! - gritó su padre viéndolo - ponte a trabajar que estamos llenos ! lleva agua mineral y sake a la mesa 2

- he.. ( de su bolso a un lado de la entrada) s..si papá !

Kawamura se sacó la chaqueta de la escuela y empezó a ayudar. Kawamura era rápido pero estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza que andaba un poco torpe. En uno de sus maratones por llegar aprisa a una de las mesas con una enorme bandeja con platos de comida se resbaló. Pudo ver como la bandeja, mientras el caía se iba girando a un lado muy lentamente. Por un momento pensó que todo se arruinaría. Cayó sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente esperando el estruendo de los platos cayendo al suelo pero pasaron segundos y no escuchó nada. Abrió sus ojos y..

- jijijijiiji perdón por la tardanza kawa ( le guiña un ojo con la bandeja en las manos) Me veras aquí por un tiempo.

- OoO ! ( mira a su padre)

- Kawamura deja de estarme mirando y muévete ! - gritó su padre

- si !

Kawamura se paró rápidamente y siguió atendiendo a los demás. Una hora más tarde el lugar estaba más vacío y con más tranquilidad. Kawamura estaba sentando enfrente de la barra arreglando la cuenta de una de las mesas.

- dos sake, 3 fideos...hummm (frunce el seño rascándose la cabeza con el bolígrafo) me falta algo...- musitó kawamura.

- ( se sienta a su lado) una botella de agua. - dijo mary a su lado viéndolo.

- ( lo anota) gracias. Con eso está listo. - dijo kawamura

- n-n estoy tan feliz ! vino mucha gente ! sin duda un negocio sin una mujer no es nada ! Luego de que la contraté ha venido mucha gente - dijo el padre de kawamura mirándolos

- n-nU no es lo mismo que dos hombres les sirva la comida a que sea una chica. Además vienen muchos chicos de las escuelas que están cerca. Se que los del equipo de Baloncesto de la tsukina vienen todas las noches aquí. - dijo mary viéndolo.

- Así es. (mira a kawamura) hijo, mary me ha dado una buena idea que antes la había pensado pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Creo que dentro de unos meses será tiempo de hacer este local mas grande - dijo sonriendo su padre - Está viniendo mucha gente, estamos en un lugar muy bueno donde sin duda tendremos muchos mas clientes y he pensado en agregar unos platos mas al menú.

- tu siempre pensaste que era arriesgado - dijo kawamura.

- un negocio siempre debe arriesgarse para nuevas cosas - dijo mary parándose - este es muy bueno y el espacio es muy limitado ahora mismo. Mientras estábamos atendiendo esto hace una hora habían personas que querían entrar pero veían todo lleno y se retiraban.

Mary se alejó a retirar los platos de una de las mesas dejando a kawamura y a su padre a solas.

- papá, como y cuando la contrataste? Siempre pensé que no querías tener a nadie aquí.

- ciertamente hijo pero esta chica estaba necesitada de trabajo. Me dijo que era muy eficiente, que trabajaría las horas que fueran necesarias especialmente si era de noche cuando esto se llena más. Le di una hora para que me mostrara que sabía hacer. Y fue muy bueno. Hizo unos volantes a mano rápidamente, los espacio por los alrededores diciendo que dos de nuestros mejores platos por dos horas estaban en un 10 de descuento. Vino mucha gente y ella los atendió a todos. Fue rápida, cortés, amable y me trajo una muy buena ganancia hoy. Aparte esa chica necesitaba dinero para un departamento del gobierno. Le di su adelanto del mes hoy y una hora para que arreglara esos asuntos.

- (sonríe un poco) creo que si será bueno tenerla un tiempo.

- pasa algo contigo?

- Algo pero nada importante. - dijo kawamura poniéndose en pie y caminando con la cuenta hacia una de las mesas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- nooooooo ;O; no quieroooooo ! - gritaba yuuta mientras mizuki lo empujaba contra el teléfono

- tienes que llamar yuuta ! o.ó

- ;O; noo ! esto es horrible ! tener que decirle a mamá todo eso !

- solo llama y pregunta si tu hermano llamó !

- ;O;

- ¬¬ yuuta, no me hagas tener que..

- ( se ve a yuuta marcar rápidamente el teléfono con cara de espanto)

- n-n bien yuuta, ya no estamos entendiendo - dijo mizuki sonriendo mientras no muy lejos estaban sus otros compañeros mirando.

- pobre yuuta, saldrá traumado de aquí - dijo akazawa mirándolos de reojo.

yuuta llamó a su casa y... tuvo sus respuestas...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Londres...**

- (teclea en la computadora) hmm... jm ( sonríe mirándolo) no señor, no tiene mensajes. - dijo la joven de recepción.

- Gracias - dijo sin más tezuka caminando hacia el ascensor.

Entró con mucha calma al mismo. Ya de esa hora en adelante todo sería aburrido. El único susto que se llevó fue esa tarde con los pétalos de rosa en el suelo y el supuesto degenerado que estaba en la habitación que resultó ser una mucama que cansada de tocar, pensó que no había nadie y la cual se llevó tremendo espectáculo viéndolo totalmente sin ropa. La "pobre" sin duda no dormiría esa noche . Caminó hasta su habitación, introdujo la llave, abrió la puerta y...

- ...

Bueno, tal vez no sería tan aburrido.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de ryoma...

- ... ( mira a momoshiro y luego a nanako que está a su lado) he...que quieres qué muchacho? - preguntó por segunda vez nanjiroh tratando de entender lo que el descabellado de momoshiro le decía.

- y eso que no le vengo a pedir la mano de su hijo - pensó momoshiro riendo nerviosamente a lo que nanjiroh lo miró como a un lunático - he.. no es que .. creo que si mojamos a ryoma y le pegamos unos de sus deditos a un enchufe, le damos unos par de corrientazos podrá volver en si n.n

- o.ó ... (_nanjiroh_)

- n.nU que bueno que la tía salió... - pensó nanako.

Nanjiroh lógicamente se tomó semejante cosa en broma.

- ( se pone en pie) espero mi hijo se acuerde de mi, no es divertido verlo así. - dijo nanjiroh con una seriedad que ni la propia nanako conocía en el. - iré a la tienda por cigarrillos y traeré unas hamburguesas para todos.

- gracias tío, yo haré un jugo refrescante - dijo nanako poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa.

Nanjiroh se dirigía a salir cuando..

- o.o entonces no hago la prueba de lo que le dije? - preguntó momoshiro inocentemente.

- ¬¬...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de sumire, pasaba algo muy...extraño...

- 5,6,7 y...

- eran 7 solamente joven kaidoh - dijo sakuno.

- eran 8 ! o.ó

- (toma el dado con un 5 y el otro con un 2) ¬¬ ve algún 8 ahí?

- ah... no... (deja su ficha roja en el lugar donde daba 7)

Sakuno y kaoru estaban jugando parchees. Sumire estaba en la entrada de la cocina mirando un poco impresionada. Estaba haciendo una lasagna para el invitado y ellas dos.

- aquí hay gato encerrado.. - pensó sumire viendo a kaoru jugar con sakuno. - que diablos va a venir a hacer kaidoh aquí? (siente algo en el pie) o.o !

Sumire bajo la cabeza rápidamente y vio a la enorme lía pasándose por sus pies con todo su pelaje y su gran cola.

- y aparte se trae la gata ! - pensó sumire agachándose para cargar a la adorable lía.

Sumire sin más que aportar a su cerebro luego de ver a kaidoh allí jugando con sakuno, entró a la cocina a seguir preparando la lasagna. Sakuno estaba meneando los dados y viendo cuales eran las posibles fichas que podría mover en ese turno. Mientras, kaoru miraba un punto indefinido del suelo pensando nuevamente en la conversación con momoshiro esa tarde. Era INSOLITO ! momoshiro y ryoma ! pero.. y si momoshiro le estaba tomando el pelo? es que no podía ser que hubiera OTRA parejita en el grupo ! que diablos estaba pasando?¡ pero lo analizó, era lo mas lógico al menos eso de que ryoma se olvidó de momoshiro porque estaba enamorado de él o algo así, no había duda. Eso le daba más lógica a muchas cosas que pasaban entre ellos y que NADIE entendía.

Miró a sakuno rápidamente luego de que esta lanzara un grito de júbilo al salirle un doble seis en los dados.

- le voy ganar joven kaidoh ! - dijo felizmente sakuno

- -.- en lo único en que puedes ganarme shhhh

- no es cierto ! - dijo sakuno alzando un dedo sonriendo aun mas - hay algo mas.

- he? que cosa es esa? - preguntó kaoru incrédulo viéndola.

Sakuno le guiño un ojo aun sonriendo.

- soy mas linda y dulce que usted por mucho - dijo.

Kaoru aparte de que tuvo que escuchar tal verdad así de frente, se ruborizó extremadamente y sin recato alguno por el guiño. Sakuno siguió con el juego moviendo sus fichas para lanzar nuevamente los dados mientras que kaoru siguió pensando. Sin duda tenía que hacer lo que sea para que sakuno no se fijara de nuevo ryoma. Sería catastrófico por dos razones. 1: se iba a enamorar de él peor que antes 2: irremediablemente ryoma, tarde o temprano iba a recuperar la memoria.

Tendría que ver a sakuno luego llorar las 24 horas del día y mas con el trauma de saber que ryoma está enamorado de momoshiro ! y si le daba por arañarlo y matarlo a golpes como la primera vez?

- joven kaidoh ! - le gritó sakuno.

- he?

- le toca a usted. que le pasa que anda tan pensativo? - preguntó sakuno posando ambas manos en sus piernas.

- (toma los dados viéndola de reojo) pensaba en ryoma

Sakuno volvió la vista a un lado.

- ah... en ryoma...- musitó con notable tristeza - escuché que se va.

Kaoru lanzó los dado. 5 y 1.

- ( mueve 5 pasos una ficha) no es seguro... pero si.. esto sigue así...

- es por sus recuerdos que pasa esto? crees que si ryoma recordara todo sería diferente? - preguntó sakuno viéndolo muy fijamente.

- ...no lo sé. Es que esta oportunidad ryoma la esperaba desde siempre... no sabemos que piense o que pueda hacer ahora. ( mueve un paso la otra ficha)

Kaoru hizo los dados al lado de sakuno ya que había terminado su movimiento. Realmente ahora el tenía la ventaja.

- yo se que usted está cansado de oír esto, pero no quiero que ryoma se vaya, yo lo quiero mucho y ahora él me trata diferente y no pedo evitar por mas que lo intente atraerme a el. De verdad que no puedo. - dijo sakuno con frustración cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Kaoru tragó un poco de saliva mirando el juego en el suelo en el que estaban. La situación era difícil.

- se que es difícil niña. Definitivamente te atrae ryoma. Es como un imán y no puedes evitar seguirlo. No puede evitar no quererlo. Eso ya lo sé. Tal vez pasen años para cuando lo olvides realmente. - dijo kaoru con severidad y seriedad.

Sakuno se quedó mirándolo. Parecía comprenderla y aceptar por primera vez sus sentimientos por ryoma.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-.**

Kawamura y su padre ya estaban por cerrar por dos razones. Primero ya casi no había comida y segundo mary estaba semi desmayada. Pronto le entraría fiebre y malestares allí mismo.

- papá, le diré que se vaya a descansar y le daré dos pastillas de las del botiquín - dijo kawamura.

- si, yo iré a dentro un momento.

Kawamura asintió mientras su padre se alejaba. Buscó el botiquín de la casa y sacó unas pastillas. Caminó hacia donde mary luego con una botellita de agua y una de las pastillas.

- mary... mary ( la mueve un poco)

Mary estaba con la cabeza agachada contra una mesa. La levantó lentamente con el cabello cruzándose por su rostro. Kawamura pasó una mano por su frente despejando su rostro del cabello y sintió un poco de sudor frío.

- tomate esto y en 15 minutos estarás mejor - dijo kawamura sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y pasándole con una mano la botellita de agua y las pastillas - tuviste un día pesado, eso lo se.

- si.. ni te imaginas.. ( se bebe la pastilla con el agua) ...

- si quieres puedo llamar a tu casa para que vengan por ti

- jm.. si llamas a mi casa solo te atenderá un contestador. Allí nunca hay nadie - dijo mary respirando lentamente por la boca y con la nariz un poco enrojecida.

- y tus padres?

- Me estoy preguntando desde hace mucho si tengo padres...aun lo creo. - dijo alejándose de kawamura. - iré a ponerme mi ropa para luego irme.

- O.o y de donde sacaste ese uniforme ? - preguntó kawamura señalando la falda larga marrón con una camisa blanca y un delantal pequeño negro encima.

- jeje lo compré con el poco dinero que me quedaba para trabajar aquí.

Mary se fue adentro a cambiar dejando solo a kawamura. El chico se paró y salió fuera. Hacía frío pero no en extremo. Respiró profundamente el aire limpio y refrescante de la noche. El cielo estaba muy lindo. Las calles seguían aun muy habitadas. Dio unos pasos hacia un poste de luz cercano y se recargó de allí. Aun traía el uniforme puesto.

- pronto será navidad - musitó kawamura sonriendo un poco viendo a lo lejos a una tienda de antigüedades poniendo el arbolito navideño.

Cerró los ojos y el murmullo del viento se le hacía más fuerte y las voces de la ciudad más lejana. El fresco aire entraba a su cuerpo casi limpiándolo por completo. Lo sentía entrar por su camisa, por su pantalón, hacerse paso por cada hebra de su cabello. Se sentía relajado luego de algunos días. ¿Que haría para navidad? ya no lo sabía. Antes estupidamente había hecho planes con inui pero ahora todo parecía un sueño. Un espejismo que cuando te acercas resulta que no era nada, solo mas arena del desierto. No sentía dolor ni arrepentimiento. Estaba bien así. Inui nunca fue suyo y posiblemente nunca será de nadie. Sadaharu era así. Vive para saciar su curiosidad, sus ansiedades, por lo descocido. Experimenta lo mas descabellado todo el tiempo y él, tal vez sin el mismo inui darse cuenta, fue un experimento fallido.

- eres un muchacho guapo.

Kawamura abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a un lado con un leve rubor a mary que le sonreía levemente.

- he.. gracias... en serio? n/nU

- ( asiente) en serio. Eres un chico guapo y lo que te hace mas lindo es tu corazón y tu sencillez. Eres precioso kawamura. - dijo pasándole una mano por la mejilla y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Kawamura se quedó helado. Sabía que no tenía porque interpretar mal aquello pero aun así le sorprendía verla a los ojos y no ver.. nada. Solo vacío y un leve hilo de conexión que iba desde allí hasta el mismo centro de su corazón.

- lo digo porque a veces veo que dudas de ti y no tienes porque. - continuó mary bajando su mano - estas bien así kawamura y nunca te preguntes como serían las cosas si fueras de otra manera porque eres así y ya.

- (toma ambas manos de ella y le da un beso) gracias hindú - dijo sonriendo graciosamente.

- hey ! (ríe un poco) como que hindú? – dijo mary alejando sus manos de él y girándose un poco con fingida molestia

- n.n eso pareces. Una chica de la india o de esos lados por ahí. - dijo señalándola.

- dios pero que aprovechado muchacho ! (sonríe mas) nos vemos mañana, despídeme de tu padre que creo que está al teléfono.

- buenas noches linda hindú

- dios mío.. - musito mary con un leve rubor alejándose - buenas noches !

Mary, entre la multitud y la oscuridad de la noche se alejó. Kawamura volvió a como estaba antes, a disfrutar de la noche, del aire fresco, de la tranquilidad. Nuevamente escuchaba como el viento le susurraba al oído y como las voces de la ciudad se alejaban y se perdían. Pasó unos 15 minutos así hasta que sintió algo en sus labios. Su corazón sufrió un vuelco total de aceleración al sentir unos labios atrevidos sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y sorprendió a inui siendo el participe de semejante acoso en medio de la calle, delante de la gente y frente al negocio de su padre. Esas múltiples cosas mencionadas anteriormente fueron las suficientes para separarlo de inmediato.

- sadaharu ! que te pasa? estas loco? - gritó kawamura viéndolo mientras algunas personas pasaban mirándolos de reojo.

- quiero hablar contigo kawamura - dijo sadaharu con mucha tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- lo siento pero ahora no puedo, debo entrar a organizar todo aquí dentro. Hablamos mañana en la escuela - dijo kawamura caminando a un lado para luego entrar adentro.

Inui no contento aun con esto entró al lugar.

- kawamura, solo debo hacerte una pregunta. Es solo eso - dijo inui viendo a kawamura que arreglaba unos vasos ya lavados.

- que sea rápido inui - dijo sin mirarlo ni por un segundo.

Sadaharu sin moverse de la entrada, le preguntó.

- en verdad ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo?

Kawamura ya lo tenía todo muy claro, estaba bien, siempre lo estuvo.

- si, en verdad sadaharu. Estoy muy bien así. Gracias - dijo mirándolo fijamente - todo seguirá como estaba en un principio, seremos buenos amigos, y jugaremos tennis hasta que podamos.

Inui se quedo sin moverse unos minutos que le parecieron siglos a kawamura.

- (asiente un poco bajando el rostro) bien, está bien kawamura. Buenas noches y perdona las molestias - dijo sadaharu dándose la vuelta para salir.

- no hay problema, ve con cuidado - dijo kawamura manteniendo su rectitud.

Así, sadaharu se alejó de allí sin aportar nada más.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- haaaaaaaaaa ! haaaa ! suéltame ! ayúdenme ! - gritaba ryoma desde su baño.

Nanako escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de ryoma y sonreía.

- que lindos n.n seguro están jugando - pensó nanako pero la realidad era otra.

Momoshiro estaba obligando a ryoma a tocar un enchufe con las manos mientras tenía el cuerpo mojado. Ryoma tenía un pie contra la pared evitando que momoshiro lo acercara más al enchufe.

- ryoma ! tienes que tocarlo, solo dolerá un poco ! - decía momoshiro - tienes que recordarme !

- eres un enfermo ! no quiero acordarme de ti ! - gritaba ryoma haciendo fuerza contra momoshiro para no tocar el enchufe. - me vas a matar !

- eso quisiera o.ó.. - musito momoshiro halando una mano de ryoma hacia el enchufe.

Nanako estaba viendo su telenovela cuando escuchó un estruendo del piso de arriba. No hizo nada, siguió viendo la novela como si eso fuera algo que pasara todo el tiempo.

En el baño se le podía ver a ryoma sentando encima de momoshiro, sin ropa y a momoshiro en el suelo semi inconciente con un chichón en la cabeza y la frente.

- o.ó te dije que no - dijo ryoma con un pote de crema de afeitar totalmente abollado por haber golpeado múltiples veces a momoshiro en la cabeza.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Londres.**

Tezuka por su parte estaba viendo su peor pesadilla. Hubiera sugerido la ceguera en ese momento tan dramático. Aun no tenía el valor de entrar a su habitación. Era como una de esas películas de terror donde una persona va entrando a un lugar y se encuentra con todo roto y uno o dos cadáveres mutilados en el suelo. Pero sin duda eso que veía era mucho peor. Una película de terror con algo así en la trama sería el mayor éxito de todos los tiempo. como a nadie se le había ocurrido?

Tezuka vaciló entre llamar a la policía o salir corriendo de allí gritando como un loco. Pero lo pensó y sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera no serviría ya que esa cosa se le lanzaría encima ! Tenía que pensar en algo urgentemente ! pero el que?¡ ya eso era demasiado ! Sin duda tendrían que operarlo del corazón también en unos días.

Tezuka tomó valor, tal vez no pasaría nada malo. Tal vez podría salir ileso de esa desgracia ! Metió una mano en su bolsillo pero... era tarde...

- Tezuka, si haces un movimiento en falso morirás en el intento - dijo Syuusuke que estaba sentando sobre la cama, con una bata blanca, comiendo helado de un envase, con una llave de la habitación a un lado y una enorme sonrisa.

Era la escena más terrorífica de TODOS los tiempos. ¡como diablos entró?¡ como burló la seguridad de el hotel ?

- tezuka, entra, no querrás que todo el mundo se entere que compartes la habitación conmigo - dijo Syuusuke con una sonrisa aun mas amplia mientras detrás del petrificado tezuka pasaban algunas personas mirando.

Tezuka rápidamente y con una torpeza extraña en él, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Se quedó contra la misma aun en shock.

- s..sy..syu..

- Syuusuke. Puedes decirlo tezuka, yo se que si n.n - dijo fuji con la cucharita del helado en la boca.

- ...

- ( sigue sonriendo mientras come tranquilamente del helado)

Tezuka corrió prácticamente hacia donde Syuusuke, le quitó el helado y lo puso en una mesita del lado derecho de la cama. Agarró a Syuusuke por los brazos y lo paró de la cama.

- COMO llegaste a Londres?¡¡¡ enloqueciste?¡¡¡ - gritó tezuka temblando un poco por el nerviosismo.

- n.n

- Syuusuke ! deja de sonreír que esto es grave ! como entraste?¡¡ como me encontraste ?¡¡¡ es imposible ! - gritó tezuka mirándolo de arriba a abajo en la bata que tenía como si lo que tenía enfrente era mentira.

- bueno parece que para mi no hay imposibles n.n - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo tranquilamente.

Tezuka aun no se lo creía. Aquello debía ser una broma. NO podía ser. Es que hay cosas que son naturales, que pueden pasar, que están bien pero ESO no lo era ! Ni en un millón de años Syuusuke podía encontrarlo !

Syuusuke mientras tezuka seguía en shock, caminó a un lado hasta su bolso y sacó la carta que el mismo tezuka había escrito. Syuusuke amarró un poco mas la bata ya que el nudo se estaba quitando y luego volvió donde tezuka que lo miraba con cara de susto.

- vine a que me digas lo que no escribiste aquí - dijo Syuusuke con seriedad posando la carta sobre la cama frente a tezuka.

Tezuka se quedó mirando la carta como si mirara al vacío mientras Syuusuke, con sus ojos azules abiertos lo observaba esperando que dijera algo sensato. Admitía que el susto era enorme. Se sentía feliz de poder darle semejante trauma a tezuka. Ese se llevaba el premio mayor a todos los sustos que le había echo pasar al pobre. Tezuka por su parte se pasó una mano por la cara, miró a Syuusuke luego de esto.

- viniste solo para que te diga lo que no escribí? - preguntó tezuka dando unos pasos hacia el.

- sí - dijo Syuusuke acercándose cuidadosamente ya que veía a tezuka con demasiada calma.

Unas gotas bajaron por el embase del helado que comenzaba a derretirse. Syuusuke nerviosamente miró esto y se acercó, tomó el helado y caminó hacia la neverita de la habitación donde lo depositó.

- oh ! aquí hay muchos vinos tezuka.. - dijo Syuusuke mirándolo de reojo aun con la puerta de la neverita abierta - esta habitación tiene muchas cosas buenas ! tienes buen gusto.

- ...Siéntate Syuusuke. - dijo tezuka caminando hacia la neverita.

Syuusuke un poco intimidado se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de la carta mientras tezuka rebuscaba en la neverita sin decir nada.

- fue fácil hacerme pasar por ti hoy y que me dieran una llave de esta habitación - dijo sonriendo Syuusuke para echarle mas leña al fuego que de por si ya tenía demasiada leña. – Solo tuve que ponerme el cabello como tu, unos lentes y una ropa que se pareciera mas o menos a la tuya y que me hiciera ver mas mayor.

Tezuka casi se desmaya al escuchar semejante acto de delincuencia. Syuusuke rió al verlo levemente balancearse a un lado como si fuera a desmayarse allí mismo. Syuusuke continuó con las bombas.

- lo que mas me gustó fue como eiji me dio la dirección exacta de donde te hospedabas gracias a la ayuda de alguien desconocido que pudo ayudar, sino, estaría vagando por las calles de Londres. (ríe un poco mientras tezuka saca una botella)

Tezuka estuvo tentado a golpear la cabeza de Syuusuke con esa botella pero se contuvo.

- aparte de que TODA la escuela se enteró de esta carta y de que vine a buscarte.

- ( se ve a tezuka mirarlo con cara de persona que va a cometer homicidio con botella)...

- n-n fue muy divertido pasar por encima de casi toda la seguridad de la escuela para salir de allí. Lo que me preocupaba eran mis padres pero ya hablé con ellos y con yuuta así que todo está bien. Les dije que tu me cuidarías - mintió Syuusuke para verlo sufrir mas.

Tezuka no aguantó eso.

- QUE DIJISTE QUE COSA?¡¡¡ - gritó tezuka a punto de romper la botella con las manos.

- callllllma tezuka n.n te puede salir una ulcera.

Ulcera? ulcera tenía desde que lo conoció ! Tezuka se contuvo, nuevamente. Buscó un saca corcho con paciencia y abrió la fría botella de vino.

- ah, por cierto, me comí tu cena, estuvo deliciosa - dijo Syuusuke sonriendo mas y señalando una bandeja de comida ya vacía que estaba sobre la coqueta de la habitación.

Tezuka sonrió de una manera demasiada extraña en él. Syuusuke se asustó en extremo.

- no te preocupes Syuusuke. - dijo tezuka poniéndose frente a el con la botella de vino en sus manos.

- ...hem... estas muy enojado verdad?

- si. (sonríe y alza la botella de vino)

Tezuka empezó a derramar TODO el vino sobre la cabeza de Syuusuke. El chico se quedó inmóvil mientras todo el vino le bajaba desde la cabeza, se derramaba en la cama, sobre la carta y en fin, todo. Tezuka vertió todo el vino sin dejar ni una gota sobre Syuusuke. El pelo del chico estaba totalmente mojado y la cara llena de gotas rojizas.

- (se agacha un poco dejando la botella en el suelo)

- ...(mira a los lados despacio)...espero halla sido sin querer que derramaste todo el contenido de esa botella de vino sin dejar ni una gota encima mío tezuka - dijo Syuusuke con mucha calma y sin moverse en lo mas mínimo.

- Syuusuke, la paciencia contigo se me agotó. Ya el vaso se rebosó totalmente - dijo tezuka poniendo ambas manos en la cama a los lados de Syuusuke.

Tezuka se inclinó ligeramente hacia Syuusuke mientras este estaba pasando por muchos estados emocionales y en poco minutos podría ser que tocara en depresión si ese ambiente no cambiaba.

- pero ya que tuviste la molestia de venir - prosiguió tezuka - Seré muy cortés contigo y te daré todas las respuestas. Te aseguro que antes de la mañana no tendrás ninguna duda de nada Syuusuke.

Syuusuke sintió una amenaza muy grande por parte de tezuka. Estaba considerando la opción de salir corriendo de allí con sus cosas y regresar a Japón.

- tezuka, no me das miedo en lo absoluto - dijo Syuusuke tratando de formar una sonrisa pero nuevamente su posición en esa escena no le favorecía.

- miedo? no si es lo menos que quiero darte Syuusuke. No soy como tu, no quiero intimidarte ni nada por el estilo. - dijo tezuka el cual luego de esto posó directamente la mano izquierda en la nuca mojada del muchacho - voy a aprovechar que estas aquí porque creo que me has mal entendido todo este tiempo y no conoces una parte de mi cuando me presionan a tal extremo como tu me has presionado.

Syuusuke no generaba palabra algunas por dos razones. Una era que la intimidación era 100 por ciento legal y la otra era porque tezuka luego de sus magistrales palabras lo besó ferozmente y lo de ferozmente no es una forma de exageración ni mucho menos, es solo la cruda realidad en ese momento tan… emotivo?.

Ya el reloj pasaba de la media noche, tal vez era la 1:30 de la madrugada pero sin duda era muy tarde ya. Tezuka al parecer se quedó hasta muy tarde con sus familiares antes de regresar al hotel pero igual, no importa ya que se suponía que en esas horas ningún lunático iba a meterse a su habitación y menos a hacerse pasar por él para conseguir la llave de la misma.

Syuusuke siempre había abusado de tezuka. Eso estaba claro. Siempre atentaba contra sus sentimientos, su salud mental y en los últimos meses, su salud física. Por tanto, que tezuka se le subiera encima sin más y lo estuviera besando de esa manera en la cual lo estaba dejando incluso sin aire, no parecía tan...abusiva como cualquier otra persona pensara.

También, pensando en las veces que Syuusuke lo había besado, atentado contra su vida con objetos filosos y tocado sin autorización previa, que tezuka le quitara la bata enrojecida por el vino de solo dos movimientos rápidos, le besara cada centímetro, sin exagerar con lo de cada centímetro, de su cuerpo en las siguientes horas y le hiciera el amor una y otra vez hasta el cansancio en las mismas siguientes horas, no parecía tan insano.

Resumiendo y llegando a la conclusión del "asunto", podemos decir con mucha franqueza y con toda seguridad que tezuka se comió a Syuusuke. ¿se acuerdan de los actos de canibalismo? bueno queridos lectores, lo que hizo tezuka fue un acto de canibalismo en grado 1, un pre- acto de canibalismo. No se si lo habrán notado pero hay un grupo de algunos 5 o 4 chicos del club de tennis que hay, como mínimo, que hacerles fichas en las autoridades correspondientes pero bueno, eso ya lo saben, solo quería aclarar que ahora que tezuka había perdido la cabeza...la de arriba, valga la redundancia, podemos decir que él también esta en la lista que deben ponerle fichas en las autoridades por morder, lamer, besar, acariciar vorazmente a un "pobre" chico. Ponemos las comillas en el **pobre** porque no es pobre nada. Tanto molestó, abusó, persiguió a tezuka hasta que encontró lo que no se le había perdido.

También vale la pena apuntar la notable diferencia que puede haber entre ryoma y Syuusuke cuando están en situación como esas en manos de sus dos bestiecitas salvajes correspondientes llámense momoshiro y tezuka. Ryoma, a manos de momoshiro es todo un caos. Pone resistencia hasta el fondo de sus límites. Grita pidiendo ayuda y que alguien le salve hasta quedarse sin voz. Y solo 2 horas después cuando su humanidad no da para más, se rinde. Syuusuke, por su parte, es un poco similar ya que grita cuando se ve en ciertos extremos, solo que de placer. No pone la más mínima resistencia, es un manso gatito obediente. Y lo más que puede pasar luego de 2 horas con este muchacho es que comience a tener multi orgasmos.

Bien, para los que no hallaban que mas diferencias agregar entre ryoma y Syuusuke, ya tienen unas cuantas mas para la colección. aahh, otra cosa. Cuando dije "Hasta el cansancio" Mas arriba refiriéndome a tezuka, lo dije muy en serio. Y no se si recuerdan pero tezuka, jugando tennis, tiene mucha resistencia física parar durar hasta cosa de horas jugando. Con eso lo digo todo.

Bien, luego de que tezuka se devorara a Syuusuke, le bañara como un gato se bañaría, lo dejara con la lengua anestesiada y sin la más mínima fuerza para moverse, prosiguieron a las preguntas que realmente se habían reducido bastante y más porque las neuronas a las 6 de la mañana no siempre están dispuestas a cooperar.

- cuando te van a operar? - preguntó Syuusuke

- humm.. ( mira el reloj del lado derecho de la cama) bueno, al parecer es mañana - dijo tezuka volviendo la vista a Syuusuke. - Hoy solo debo ir a hacerme unos análisis y unas cosas...

- Bien, supongo que te acompañaré

- a hacerme los análisis? - preguntó tezuka

- a todo.

- me dejas adivinar quienes fueron los autores intelectuales de tu llegada aquí? - preguntó tezuka con un asomo de sonrisa.

- humm no es difícil de adivinar - dijo Syuusuke abrazándose cansadamente contra el cuerpo de él.

- en primer lugar, encabezando esa revuelta que hicieron sin duda alguna está mary, en segundo lugar tenemos a eiji que NO puede vivir sin meterse en líos y en tercero oishi. El pobre, siempre se deja arrastrar de eiji. - dijo tezuka mirando hacia la cortina de la habitación por donde se entraban algunos rayitos de sol.

Syuusuke rió un poco mientras tezuka se lamentaba de la unión de esos 3 y pasaba con delicadeza los dedos de su mano derecha por la espalda del muchacho.

- Bien, vamos a dormir al menos unas horas para luego comenzar la pequeña travesía - dijo luego de uno minutos tezuka el cual empezaba a sentir la adrenalina mas baja ya y el cansancio tomando los niveles que antes eran ocupados por la adrenalina.

syuusuke no dijo nada a lo que tezuka pensó que ya dormía. Se retiró los lentes tratando de hacer los menores movimientos para no interrumpir el sueño de su acompañante. Ladeó el rostro a la izquierda, apoyando la mejilla de la almohada y con la barbilla rozada levemente por el cabello de syuusuke que estaba mas abajo descansando sobre el.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos cuando la voz en susurros de syuusuke se escuchó.

- Aun no me has dicho lo que no podías decir en el papel - dijo con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

- Te amo - fue la respuesta inmediata y sin espera de tezuka.

No se dijo mas nada. No era necesario.

Ese día cuando se despertaron pasaron por el hospital donde sería operado tezuka al otro día. Se le exigió comer muy sanamente en ese día, sin grasa, ni mucho colesterol y no bebidas alcohólicas.

- Lastima, yo ya tenía ciertos planes que incluían alcohol para ti tezuka - dijo syuusuke ante lo dicho por el medico con su sonrisa tan...amigable. Tezuka solo atinó a sonreír levemente y el doctor rió muy tranquilamente pensando muy inocentemente que los planes del chicos incluían tan bien a otras dos chicas para ellos.

Luego de allí y de más de 10 minutos de salmones en ingles de otro medico, el cirujano, se fueron. A donde? a todos los sitios que pudieron !. Tezuka aprovechando que aun faltaban minutos para las 11, llevó a syuusuke al acuario. El acuario de allí era diferente al de Japón y solo eso bastaba para ver al muchacho muy emocionado. Fueron al enorme museo que era interminable y tuvieron que dejar una parte para otro día ya que tezuka tenía un almuerzo con unos familiares a las 12:30. Ambos llegaron al almuerzo y tezuka presentó a syuusuke como un amigo que había ido a respaldarlo en su momento. Fue muy bienvenido y algunos de los parientes ya conocían a syuusuke y otros que no lo conocían juraban haber oído hablar de el...bastante.

- ah.. con que han oído hablar de mi he?... -.¬ (ve a tezuka de reojo )

- he...(tose un poco y arregla sus lentes con nerviosismo) trivialidades fuji, solo eso - dijo con firmeza y seriedad el capitán.

Pero, como SIEMPRE no faltaba la típica anciana que dañara todo. Empezó a decirle a syuusuke que tezuka las veces que iba de vacaciones a Londres siempre traía al menos 5 historias graciosas sobre él. Tezuka mientras fuji sonreía, asentía y escuchaba a la anciana, buscaba la salida de emergencia de la ventana por si era necesario en algunos minutos.

Luego de allí donde el pobre tezuka tuvo que comer solo vegetales hervidos, carne sin nada de grasa y muy cosida, frutas y mucha agua mineral, Ambos chicos se fueron a seguir la expedición por Londres. Fueron a ver el teatro mas grande de allí, a ver una subasta de cuadros, fueron al parque central, a tiendas, compraron cosas, fueron al cine a ver la película mas insípida que pudieron encontrar para tener así una muy buena excusa para no verla.

- tezuka, está debe ser mas mala que esa - decía fuji señalando la cartelera mientras la joven de las taquillas esperaba.

- humm no, mira esta, es un asco incluso mira en el horario que la tienen - dijo tezuka con toda seguridad.

- bien tienes razón - comentó fuji a su favor. Luego se giró hacia la chica - n.n dénos dos para esa cosa ! - dijo con mucha emoción.

- O0O ! ( la chica boquiabierta mirando a tezuka con una mano en su bolsillo y al otro joven sonriendo)

Luego de NO ver la película, ambos salieron de allí con la intención de rehidratarse. El pobrecito tezuka bebió más agua y syuusuke refrescos ingleses como los llamaba amigablemente.

- o.o (señala un refresco) señor, déme de ese refresco ingles - decía fuji

- se llama splat ! - decía el vendedor

- si pero es de aquí no?

- sí.

- pues es refresco ingles, déme uno a ver a que sabe n.n

- ( el vendedor a punto de lanzarle todo el puesto de bebidas encima)

- ( tezuka con una mano en la cara avergonzado)

La noche cayó en la ciudad, decidieron volver al hotel a sacarle mas provecho al mismo. Pudieron darse un baño en la piscina, luego pidieron la cena a la habitación donde al menos tezuka pudo comer mariscos sin temor y con un mejor sabor. Vieron películas, comieron, se comieron mutuamente también, y bueno, aprovecharon. Ya cuando ambos iban a dormir, fuji se acordó por fin de sus amigos en Japón.

- (abrazado a tezuka) oye.. o.o me acabo de acordar de unas personas

- hu?

- te acuerdas de ese chico de cabello negro que jugaba contigo? ese de ojos verdes? - preguntó fuji en tono de broma.

- humm... ( se pasa una mano por el cabello con los ojos cerrados)... ( abre un ojo sonriendo un poco) me llega vagamente a la mente...

- que malo ! - gritó fuji lanzándole una almohada encima

- ay ! O.x tu empezaste !

- n-n llamemos

Ambos salieron de la cama y se pusieron unas batas que estaban en una silla. Syuusuke puso su celular en altavoz y marcó el teléfono celular de Oishi. Se oía el repicar del teléfono, pasaron segundos y nadie contestaba.

- será que no est...

La pregunta que iba a hacer tezuka se vio interrumpida por un ruido en el teléfono. En la pantalla del celular se veía un cronometro que significaba que la llamada había sido tomada pero nadie hablaba. Se escuchaba levemente lluvia de fondo. Tezuka y fuji se quedaron esperando que oishi dijera algo y ya que pesaron unos segundos, fuji prosiguió.

- hola? - dijo levemente.

Se escucharon unos pasos, que el teléfono era movido y una voz, y no era la de oishi.

- hace...cuanto estás ahí? - se escuchó preguntar un poco lejos.

Era eiji.

La llamada se acabó. Sin duda alguien había cerrado el celular. Rápidamente fuji intento comunicarse pero ahora el celular estaba apagado.

- ¿ que fue eso? - preguntó tezuka mirando a fuji que estaba igual de desconcertado.

- no se. No entiendo. - dijo syuusuke tratando una y otra vez de comunicarse con oishi.

- prueba con el de eiji.

Así lo hizo syuusuke. Este al menos repicaba. Al 7mo repicar salió la contestadota. Fuji volvió a marcar y esta vez la contestadota fue directa. Esto sin duda significaba que eiji había apagado el celular también.

- que raro no? oishi y eiji deben estar en el mismo lugar pero ningún toma el teléfono - dijo syuusuke mirando a tezuka de reojo.

- llamaremos en una hora mas y..

- no, ( se gira) allá deben ser las 6 o 7 de la noche pero aquí ya es muy tarde y debes descansar para mañana.

Sin más que decir ambos volvieron a la cama a descansar. Al otro día, muy temprano, ambos fueron al hospital donde internaron a tezuka. Allí estaban los familiares, el medico personal de tezuka, cardiólogos, el cirujano, anestesiólogo y en fin todo ese certamen de gente. Tezuka estaba en una habitación de la cual sería llevado a cirugía. Allí sus parientes, que no eran todos los que fuji había visto, solo los más cercanos, se acercaron a darle las últimas palabras de aliento antes de que cayera en el profundo sueño. Syuusuke fue el ultimo en entrar a la habitación. Tezuka tenía los ojos vendados, un suero y una ligera bata medica.

- estaré viendo la operación junto con los demás. - dijo syuusuke pasándole una mano por la cabeza. - recuperaras la vista tezuka.

- Lamento que te causara problemas a veces. Ayer pudiste notar que realmente mi vista no esta bien. Me tropezaba con muchas cosa y tenías que llevarme de la mano o del brazo para halarme o sostenerme. (frunce un poco el seño) no quiero quedar ciego porque no quiero ser carga para nadie. y quiero volver a verte syuusuke y quiero.. seguir jugando tennis un poco más.

- y yo quiero seguir siendo tu molestia mas grande n.n

- nadie te quitará ese titulo syuusuke - dijo con una leve sonrisa tezuka.

Este alzó un poco la mano derecha donde tenía el suero en busca de la mano de syuusuke. El chico le dio la mano y un beso en los labios. Así se despidieron. La operación duraba 7 horas y si habían complicaciones 8. Tezuka fue llevado al quirófano donde habían dos caminos. O quedar ciego o devolverle la vista y las posibilidades de la última opción eran un tanto escasas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En seigaku, en ese tiempo de ausencia de ambos, pasaron muchas cosas. En esos dos días habían ocurrido cosas que.. podrían tener repercusiones para el futuro. Justo en ese momento, mientras a tezuka lo operaban, en los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban oishi y eiji, mirándose fijamente a una gran distancia y nadie con el valor de decir una palabra. Mientras, las personas se dirigían a sus clases, pronto ese año acabaría.

Oishi se giró y continuó su camino mientras eiji solo bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con mucho dolor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Hola ¡ Estoy de vuelta. Siento mucho el retraso pero siempre pasan cosas. A los fanáticos de eiji y oishi no se pueden perder el próximo capitulo que rogamos no sea tan tardío como este. Pero entiendan que NUNCA dejaré este fic sin completar ok? Así que no piensen que me fui, que me desanimé o lo dejé porque no lo haré. Solo quiero darles un buen capitulo como lo merecen. **_

_**Hasta entonces,**_

_**Att: eiji.**_


	20. Chapter 20

__

- quieres café hijo? - preguntó una señora un poco mas mayor que sumire, de cabello blanco a syuusuke.

- (niega con la cabeza con una agradable sonrisa) no, muchas gracias. Ya la operación debe estar por terminar - dijo syuusuke volviendo su vista al enorme cristal que tenía enfrente donde se podía ver la operación de tezuka desde allí.

Hace unas horas no estaban allí, estaban en sala de espera del área de cirugía pero cuando las horas se fueron extendiendo junto con la tensión, les dieron permiso de pasar a esa área exclusiva donde se podía ver desde arriba la operación. Los parientes de tezuka se movilizaban cada cierto tiempo. Iban, comían algo, buscaban que leer. La señora más mayor, que syuusuke pensaba desde que la vio que era abuela de tezuka, se la pasaba orando. Casa cierto tiempo se paraba por un café y hablaba con syuusuke pero el único que aun no bebía, no comía, ni se paraba de allí para nada era syuusuke.

- Oigan - se escuchó por el altavoz de allí.

Todos alzaron el rostro y se acercaron corriendo al enorme ventanal de vidrio. El que hablaba era el doctor. Tenía los guantes ensangrentados, una enfermera presionaba el botón del altavoz para que se le escuchara. Los ojos cafés del doctor miraban a cada persona de las que estaban arriba esperando por esa operación. Las enfermeras, los doctores y ayudantes que antes estaban alrededor de tezuka empezaron a dejar todos los instrumentos, a quitarse los guantes y a caminar lejos del joven que yacía en esa camilla. Los ojos azules de una chica de algunos 22 años que era muy parecía a tezuka se humedecieron. Abrazó a la anciana y empezó a llorar de inmediato.

La abuela no se movía, no hacía ningún gesto, miraba solo al doctor. Fuji por su parte estaba sudando frío, con los labios entre abiertos. Un hombre de traje que estaba parado al lado de fuji caminó hacia atrás y se sentó abatido con las manos en la cara. Todos, en conclusión, ya lo daban por perdido. Se fueron alejando del ventanal poco a poco. Syuusuke recargó la frente del vidrio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se mordía el labio muy fuerte para no lanzar un grito ni comenzar a llorar como un bebé.

- La operación - dijo el medico, volviendo a hablar - Ha sido...Un éxito total.

Todos miraron casi al mismo tiempo hacia donde el doctor con la cara de susto y de sorpresa mas grande del mundo.

- Jm.. a ellos les gusta mas el drama que a nosotros - dijo la anciana inquebrantable con una sonrisa - yo los conozco bien a todos - agregó mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de syuusuke el cual dio un suspiro totalmente de alivio y emoción.

El cabello le cubría totalmente los ojos. Su frente aun estaba pegada al vidrio y la cabeza inclinada al mismo. Respiraba un poco entrecortadamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- gracias.. - musitó.

**Firewall **

_Dos días antes..._

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mary caminaba rumbo a su departamento. Era una linda noche y ya cuando estaba cerca de su hogar, todo estaba mucho más silencioso y tranquilo. Podía oír el mar, oler la sal, sentir mas frío. Realmente esos apartamentos eran un poco retirados, solo un poco, pero valía la pena tanto por la seguridad, como por la vista. Más, toda la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos pasos. Se detuvo inmediatamente y sin disimulo de que sabía que la seguían.

- No se cansan verdad? - preguntó mary apretando el puño derecho - al menos dejen el suspenso y salgan.

- uhh... estas muy ruda pequeña

Mary se giro y dio un grito de emoción. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

- no lo puedo creer ! - dijo.

- n.n

Corrió y abrazó a una chica de cabello azul. Tenía unos ojos medianos pero un poco alargados y misteriosos del mismo color azul. Traía un bolso muy pequeño y rudimentario de viaje al hombro agarrado por dos tirantes blancos.

- maldita infeliz ! Donde te habías metido? - preguntó mary dándole un empujón luego del abrazo.

- (crea una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro) estaba de aquel lado - dijo alzando un dedo hacia arriba con el brillo de la luna reflejado en sus ojos.

- hmm... ( Alza mas el rostro) ya veo...- dijo mary tomando mas seriedad.

- tuve que torturar prácticamente a unas personas para que me dijeran donde encontrarte

Mary se sorprendió en un primer momento pero este gesto desapareció casi de inmediato como si entendiera.

- tranquila mary, ( da unos pasos pasando por su lado) cuando pasen dos meses y vean que sigues con tu vida normal, te dejaran en paz. - dijo la chica metiendo la mano libre en su pantalón corto rojo.

- Si, supongo que si..

- Iré al grano, vine para que me prestes algo - dijo la chica mirándola.

- vamos a mi departamento y veremos que es.

Ambas se fueron caminando hablando trivialidades hasta el departamento.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de ryoma los gritos y el desastre habían cesado. Momoshiro estaba lleno de chichones y ryoma aun no lo recordaba. Fue tanta su mala suerte que hasta lo pegó de los enchufes y no se electrocutó. Le dio "sin querer" 6 veces con una raqueta en la cabeza y nada. Lo tiró por las escaleras y nada. Le dio un brebaje extraño que inui por teléfono le había dicho y nada.

- n.n gracias por los intentos momoshiro - dijo nanako para despedirse del chico.

- u.u no lo puedo creer. No me vale nada ! - dijo quejumbrosamente momoshiro.

- no te preocupes, te va a recordar

- si pero ojala no sea tarde cuando me recuerde.

Nanako lo miró sin entender.

- no lo sabes? No sabes lo que pasó hoy?

- no, que paso?

Momoshiro empezó a contarle a nanako lo del sujeto de esa tarde. Le contó lo del contrato, lo de ryoma y todo lo demás.

- ciertamente momoshiro, es una muy buena oportunidad para ryoma... digo.. (Sonríe mas cerrando los ojos al hacerlo) es lo que ryoma siempre había querido..hasta hace un tiempo.. - dijo casi con desconfianza mirando a un lado.

- hasta hace un tiempo?

- ... sí... bueno es que.. ( lo observa) de un tiempo para acá a ryoma se le ve muy interesado en el club de tennis, no sueña tan profundamente en irse directamente a las grandes ligas. Una noche le escuché decir que él era joven y que podría entrenarse con ustedes y sus adversarios y luego irse, en par de años directamente a las ligas superiores donde si sigue así, lo estarían esperando con honores. - dijo nanako haciendo una pausa - si ryoma se va ahora que realmente no esta totalmente perfeccionado en su juego, solo será sumamente explotado allá. Le sacaran el jugo y solo si resiste es que pensaran mandarlo en una lista de mas de 3,000 personas a donde los grandes.

- eso.. eso es horrible ! y sus estudios?

- tendrá que dejarlos hasta que su puesto esté seguro con los grandes. Ya ahí podrá jugar y estudiar con profesores especialistas y particulares de la misma academia de ellos.

La sola idea de estar alejado así de ryoma le ponía los glóbulos rojos de color rosa.

- nanako ! ya se fue el acosador? - preguntó desde su ventana ryoma mirando hacia abajo.

- O.ó acosador?¡¡¡

- jjjeej n-nU he... sí.. - dijo nanako tratando de calmar a momoshiro.

- cuando llegue mamá dile que suba a mi habitación, debo decirle algo si?

- o.o por que no hablas con tu papá?

- -.- no lo recuerdo además.. ese hombre parece medio degenerado...

Ryoma luego de esto cerró la ventana sin percatarse de la presencia de momoshiro.

- momoshiro, será mejor que te vayas. - dijo nanako viéndolo.

- si.. es tarde no? jejeje ( se lleva una mano a la nuca) fue un placer hablar contigo n-n

- igualmente momoshiro, regresa pronto n-n

Momoshiro comenzó a caminar por la derecha mientras que nanako entraba a la casa en silencio.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En casa de sumire, había llegado la hora de kaoru irse. En resumidas cuentas: kaoru no hizo nada interesante.

- Buenas noches entrenadora - dijo kaoru en la puerta ya.

- ve con cuidado muchacho... ah ! espera ( se pone en pie) llévate un pedazo de lasaña que quedó.

Kaoru iba a refutar pero ya sumire estaba metida en la cocina. Sakuno y kaoru se quedaron fuera de la casa en silencio esperando a sumire.

- realmente, para que vino? - preguntó sakuno - es que no me lo creo... que allá venido así porque si.

Kaoru no dijo nada por un tiempo. Sakuno dio un suspiro de cansancio cerrando los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo con kaoru. En verdad no lo entendía para nada.

- Últimamente no he sido yo - dijo kaoru con el seño un poco fruncido y los ojos cerrados - y eso me enoja - agregó frunciendo más el seño y llevándose una mano a la cadera mientras pasaba la otra por su cabello.

Aun sakuno no obtenía la respuesta de ¡que hacía ahí ¡

- Vine con el propósito de...de alguna forma hacerte desistir de ryoma. Pero ahora que estoy aquí siento que es una completa perdida de tiempo. Que no es necesario. - dijo kaoru abriendo los ojos y conversando como si se hablara así mismo. - Pronto acabará este año y solo en unas semanas veremos como terminan las cosas.

- Bien, aquí está kaidoh.

Kaoru se giró y tomó el paquete envuelto donde estaba la lasaña. Sakuno se paró al lado de su abuela y se hizo un poco de silencio entre los tres. Sumire no dejaba de escudriñar con la mirada a kaoru. Había algo anormal en el muchacho. Kaoru, para terminar aquello se inclinó hacia delante con respeto y cerrando los ojos mientras el cabello se iba hacia delante también.

- Disculpen la visita inesperada mía y las molestias. Realmente no vine a nada interesante. - dijo kaoru.

- kaidoh, tu visita ha sido muy agradable. Siempre estamos solas aquí sin nada que hacer. Al menos hoy viniste, cenamos algo diferente y pudimos jugar y charlar un poco amenamente. Ambas te lo agradecemos. - dijo sumire imitando luego de sus palabras a kaoru.

Kaoru alzó el rostro viendo con cierta sorpresa a sumire. Se sentía muy alagado y conmovido. Guió sus ojos a sakuno la cual rápidamente imitó a sumire, se inclinó.

- Muchas gracias joven. - dijo la pequeña.

Kaoru se enderezó totalmente sonriendo con mucha tranquilidad. Se despidió dando las buenas noches y se retiró. Caminó bajo las frías calles con su gata a su lado la cual era tan obediente que a donde fuera que caminara kaoru ella seguía ciegamente sin mirar ni a los lados.

- Al menos, entonces, hice algo bueno.. - pensó kaoru segundos antes de tomar el autobús que lo llevaría directo a su casa prácticamente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En la salida de la escuela estaban eiji y oishi con todas las articulaciones dolidas.

- ;O; Syuichirou ! No siento mi cuerpo ! - lloraba eiji en el pavimento tirado como un trapo viejo en el suelo quejándose.

- ojala yo estuviera así ! sin sentirlo ! me duele todo ! - decía Syuichirou con una mano en la espalda mientras hacía el 7mo intento de ponerse recto.

- ya si estamos viejos Syuichirou - dijo eiji poniéndose en pie muy muy lentamente y agarrándose de todo lo que encontraba en el proceso.

- Creo que esto es mejor que el gimnasio. -.-U

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar arrastrando los pies. Iban en silencio y por esa calle de la escuela no pasaba ni un alma. Eiji ya cuando estaba casi lejos de la escuela, decidió echarle un vistazo a la misma que ya estaba con todo apagado en el área de las aulas y solo las canchas y la entrada estaban encendidas. Cuando eiji miró hacia los salones del 3er piso de unos de los edificios vio una sombra parada en la ventana, unos ojos mirándolo muy fijamente.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Eiji luego del grito descomunal que dejo el corazón de oishi a 7 metros, se lanzó encima de él y se aferró hasta con las uñas.

- HAAAAAAAAAAA Syuichirou ! vi algo ! vi algo ! HAAAAAAAAA ! - gritaba eiji con los ojos cerrados meneando las piernas como si intentara subirse aun mas encima de Syuichirou que a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio.

- eiji ! bájate ! seguro fue tu imaginación !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ;O; ERA UNA COSA ! SE MOVIA ! ME MIRABA !

Syuichirou pensó que todo ese drama de eiji era momentáneo y una broma pero lo sintió temblando mientras lo sostenía y vio sus ojos cerrados con fuerza con asomo de lágrimas. No podía creer que en serio estuviera tan asustado. Oishi estaba a punto de desmayarse por dos razones. La primera era que su corazón aun estaba de viaje. El grito de eiji lo dejó temblando como una hoja. Lo segundo era que la sangre se le había acelerado tan rápido que su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Syuichirou tuvo que irse cargando a eiji y las cosas de ambos al menos dos cuadras. Ya cuando estaban en una calle más habitada, con luz y todo lo demás fue que eiji tuvo la fuerza y el valor de bajarse de encima de Syuichirou. Eiji se sentó en una banca de la parada de autobús jadeando un poco.

- eiji... las sombras son muy...juguetonas especialmente cuando tu imaginación está activa. Debió ser la luz de un carro del otro lado de la escuela que reflejo momentáneamente una sombra rápida o una figura. - dijo Syuichirou agachado frente a eiji que aun no dejaba de temblar.

- ahh.. me ... me asuste mucho... no se ni lo que vi solo me dio un miedo enorme. No se que me paso. - dijo eiji abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Ya te dije... ( pone una mano en su rodilla) desde la tarde tenías en mente que verías algo raro en la escuela y cuando miraste para allá tu imaginación creó algo que te hizo pensar que era alguna cosa.

Eiji, aun con la cabeza baja lo analizó, era cierto. Realmente no vio nada, al contrario lo que pasó fue que pensó en algo y juró a verlo visto ahí. Pero por qué? como se acordó o pensó en algo tan horrendo?

- eiji... ahora que lo recuerdo...- comenzó a decir oishi - Ese hombre que nos ayudó con el problema de Syuusuke...¿que pidió a cambio?

Eiji alzó la vista rápidamente y lo miró. Se había olvidado por completo !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- ( se queda mirando el mar) ... Los días se hacen tan cortos en esta época del año..- musitó mientras las olas del mar se agitaban.

Se giró mientras el viento movía su pantalón blanco y su cabellera. Sus ojos se iluminaron con la luz de la luna mostrando a todas luces la melancolía que escondían los mismos.

- Lo haré mañana. - murmuró mientras empezaba a alejarse en las sombras de la noche.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

De vuelta con eiji y oishi...

Syuichirou, como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a eiji mal, se decidió a comprarle un helado doble y la respuesta a esto que obtuvo de eiji fue la siguiente:

- ahhh ! gracias Syuichirou ! n-n ! - dijo eiji mientras comía el cono de helado con cierta rapidez y ansiedad.

- n-nU jejeje.. bueno.. no es nada, eso siempre calma tus nervios de acero.. (ríe un poco mirando a un lado)

- -.¬ ñam...a que te refieres...? me llamas cobarde? - preguntó eiji mientras por un lado del cono iban bajando unas gotas de helado.

- (mira las gotas y pasa un dedo por ellas) claro que no. Nunca, jamás ! - dijo con sarcasmo Syuichirou con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba el dedo con helado a la boca.

- ¬¬

- n-nUUU no me mires así... ( pasa de nuevo el dedo por el otro lado del cono evitando que otras gotas bajen)

- u.ú jumm.. ( sigue lamiendo el helado lentamente) desconsiderado..

- n.ñUUUU

Eiji seguía lamiendo y comiendo el helado pero este se derretía rápidamente y oishi hacia los intentos de detener las gotas de helado con los dedos para luego chuparlos.

- que extraño que syuusuke no ha llamado. Ya debe de haber encontrado a tezuka no? - dijo Syuichirou mientras su rostro era alumbrado por la luz de un carro que venía de frente.

Los ojos de oishi se iluminaron bastante dándole la máxima intensidad al color verde de sus ojos. Eiji abrió la boca con cierto asombro así como sus ojos.

- O.o ... eiji?

Eiji se recordó que el pescadito de la cristalería estaría listo al otro día. Pensó también que tenía que hacer nuevamente la limpieza de la escuela como en ese día.

- ( ve la bola del helado a punto de caerse) o.o !

Eiji seguía en limbolandia pensando en como podría hacer para ir a buscar al otro día el regalo y mientras lo pensaba Syuichirou se pegó del helado a comer de la parte que estaba a punto de desprenderse.

Eiji siguió recapacitando.

- tengo que ir en el momento en que acaban las clases, antes de las practicas. Tendré como 45 minutos para ir y venir. - pensó - pero llegaré destrozado a...( ve a Syuichirou a punto de comerse la fresa de su helado) HAAAA ! no te la comas ! - gritó eiji poniendo un dedo entre la fresa y la boca de Syuichirou.

Syuichirou se retiró del helado que ya no tenía forma de que eran dos bolas de helado ya que él le había dado mordiscos por todas partes.

- mira ! parece una fea obra de arte en barro o.ó - dijo eiji mientras Syuichirou se limpiaba la nariz.

- y tu que estabas pensando en sabe dios que cosa y el helado se venía abajo -.-

- -.- ya no quiero mas... ( estira el helado hacia Syuichirou) tengo hambre pero de mi cena.

- ( toma el helado) yo ahora mismo me conformo con lo que sea.

Syuichirou comenzó a comer el helado con más destreza y menos coquetería que eiji dando mejores resultados ya que no daba el tiempo para que se derritiera ninguna parte. Eiji por su parte ya tenía todo planeado de como haría las cosas para el día siguiente. Ambos aun esperaban un autobús que no llegaba.

- sabes Syuichirou? si el autobús se está tardando tanto es que cuando llegue aquí estará muy lleno. Vamos a la parada de la otra cuadra donde estará el autobús 45 - dijo eiji el cual miró casi horrorizado como Syuichirou se iba a comer la fresa. - NOOOOO mi fresita !

Syuichirou alzó una ceja extrañado. Como que su fresa si le había dado el helado? era suya !

- eiji es mía porque me diste el helado

- no ! te di el helado, no la fresa !

- -.- me la comeré.

- o.ó

Eiji tomó la mano donde Syuichirou agarraba el helado y la haló hacia si. Syuichirou al ver esto puso una mano sobre la de eiji y la haló hacia si. Por ultimo eiji hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a halar para sus respectivos lados el cono con el escaso helado y la enorme fresa que estaba encima esperando por alguno de los dos. Eiji mientras halaba hacia donde él intentaba darle un mordisco a la fresa pero Syuichirou se lo impedía e intentaba lo mismo luego. Ambos intentaron comer la fresa primero que el otro. Esa pelea no era la primera que se veía entre los dos. Varias veces habían pasado cosas así ya que aunque Syuichirou era sin duda menos juguetón que eiji, a veces le entraba por competir con él en cosas como esas.

Eiji y Syuichirou ahora estaban cabeza a cabeza. Ambos estaban con la frente pegada al otro e intentaban tomarse la fresa y al mismo tiempo comer el helado para que no se les derritiera encima.

- no te la vas a comer - dijo eiji mientras empujaba con su frente a Syuichirou lejos de la fresa que estaba a centímetros de el.

- si lo haré - dijo Syuichirou con toda su fuerza de voluntad y empujando también a eiji lejos de la fresa que ya estaba ligeramente de lado en el helado por tanto moverla.

Ambos estaban esperando el momento adecuado para arrebatarle la fresa al otro. Mientras forcejeaban se miraban fijamente esperando el mínimo descuido para dar el gran mordisco y llevarse la fresa. Pasaron 3 minutos cuando eiji fijó los ojos totalmente en la fresa. Syuichirou rápidamente supo que iba a dar el mordisco y se la iba a llevar en ese mismo instante y así era. Eiji agachó un poco el rostro para así comerse la fresa sin que Syuichirou pudiera detenerlo. Syuichirou en vista de que ya eiji había bajado ligeramente el rostro para morderla o comérsela desde ahí, se separó de eiji y bajó el rostro mas que el con la intención de comerse la fresa de un solo bocado desde abajo hacia arriba. En fracciones de segundos cualquiera de los dos se iba a llevar la fresa.

Solo hubo un problema y es que eiji vio que sin duda Syuichirou le ganaría ya que era mas rápido del modo que lo había decidido. Dio un leve salto por los nervios que hizo mover la fresa justo antes de que intentara tomarla. La fresa se hizo a un lado y cayó al suelo sin remedio alguno en el último instante. Este desperfecto de ultimo momento en los planes de ambos provocó que ambos solo atinaran a ensuciarse levemente la boca de helado y a unir los mismos uno del otro en busca de la fresa que ya no estaba.

Ambos al verse en esa situación abrieron los ojos descomunalmente. Eiji palideció al extremo al igual que Syuichirou y así como palideció tan rápido, así mismo se ruborizó segundos mas tarde. Ambos se separaron de un salto y soltaron el cono de helado ahí mismo el cual cayó al suelo al lado de la fresa.

Eiji quedó más allá de ruborizado y avergonzado. No sabía ni que decir mientras que Syuichirou se echó a reír a carcajadas. Eiji lo miró de reojo levemente aun con el corazón acelerado y con un revestimiento de calor muy grande que se le había entrado en fracciones de segundos.

- jajajajajajaja ! Esto si es único - decía Syuichirou riendo - Habíamos tenidos contratiempos antes con cosas como estas pero nunca una como la de hoy.

Eiji no decía una palabra. Syuichirou luego de dar un gran respiro por tanto reírse se puso en pie con su bolso.

- Lamento haberte besado, fue sin querer eiji n-nUU ahora vamos a la otra cuadra a tomar el autobús 45.

Syuichirou se giró luego de disculparse con cierta cortesía y comenzó a caminar despacio. Eiji se puso en pie muy lentamente y le siguió sin decir nada. Aun su presión sanguínea no se recuperaba de lo sucedido. Era muy desgarradora la diferencia entre eiji y Syuichirou. Eiji por su parte se había ruborizado, su corazón se había acelerado y sintió cierta emoción que no lo dejaba ni hablar. Mientras, Syuichirou rió a más no poder divertido por el accidental beso y sin ningún rastro de rubor o estupor por aquello. Y era lo normal. Hubiera sido lo normal en eiji si aquello hubiera pasado meses atrás, donde consideraba a Syuichirou un gran amigo.

Syuichirou miró de reojo a eiji el cual andaba cabizbajo sin decir ni una palabra.

- eiji, que sucede? - preguntó Syuichirou mirándolo de reojo.

Se detuvo y se giró para ver mejor a su amigo. Eiji alzó el rostro de inmediato sonriendo.

- jejjeje no.. no es nada Syuichirou. Pensaba en cosas que tengo que hacer mañana. - dijo eiji aun con la cara colorada.

Syuichirou se quedó mirándolo un momento y eiji sintió las mejillas mas calientes que antes. Los nudillos los sentía fríos, congelados y huecos. Syuichirou Sonrió cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo y mostró un muy leve rubor.

- n-n eiji no tienes que ruborizarte ni avergonzarte por esto. Fue solo un mal error de cálculo en ambos y fue muy gracioso jejjejeje.

- he.. (mira a un lado) claro.

Syuichirou sonrió y arqueó un poco la ceja derecha viéndolo.

- si te consuela puedo decir que siempre quise darte un besito - dijo Syuichirou en un tono total de broma.

Syuichirou se giró y caminó hacia la parada de autobús que estaba a unos 12 pasos de ellos. En la parada habían dos colegialas, un señor que mandaba un mensaje de texto por su celular y una mujer con ropa de enfermera y una bebe en los brazos de algunos 3 meses. El autobús se acercó justo cuando Syuichirou llegó.

- Vaya tuvimos suerte eiji, llegamos junto con el autob...

Syuichirou se giró y vio que no había nada detrás de él ni a su lado. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Las personas empezaron a entrar al autobús mientras Syuichirou caminaba alrededor del mismo buscando a eiji. Sin duda nadie pudo haberlo secuestrado ni mucho menos. La calle estaba muy iluminada y de donde se detuvo a hablar con él a la parada no había tanto especio. Subió al autobús rápidamente y sacó su celular. Marcó el teléfono de eiji pero nadie contestaba.

- ( se sienta) pero como es posible? - pensó Syuichirou mirando el celular - a donde se fue?

Mientras, por las calles cercanas de la parada se podía ver a eiji correr como un maratonista rumbo a su casa. Las personas lo miraban extrañado por la rapidez que llevaba.

- hu? ( alza la vista) por fin llegaste hijo - dijo la madre de eiji alzando el rostro.

Se quedó mirando como eiji se recargaba de la puerta y se iba deslizando hasta el suelo. Su madre se acercó y le tocó la frente.

- eiji pero de donde vienes? estas todo sudado y frío ! - dijo su madre pasándole un pañuelo por la cara.

- Mamá? que sucede? - preguntó la hermana de eiji saliendo de la cocina.

Miró a su hermano sentado en el suelo contra la puerta.

- hermano!

Eiji se puso en pie con cierta fluidez en cada movimiento al hacerlo. Caminó escaleras arriba sin decir nada.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-.**

- Se que no estaré mucho por aquí. ( hace una pausa para dar un sorbo la botella de cerveza) mm...Para enero estaré lejos - dijo mary con la vista fija en la botella que tenía en su mano.

- Te interesaste mucho en estos muchachos. (se encoge de hombros cerrando los ojos) No se que les viste - dijo la chica que ahora le acompañaba a su lado - lo cierto es que..(abre los ojos viéndola) Sin duda estas en el lugar correcto solo que dejaste cosas inconclusas.

- Me enamoré de esos muchachos, no solo del pelirrojo. ( se pone en pie) Pero aparte de eso encontré algo sorpréndete en uno de ellos, el que menos pensé. El Vice capitan.

Mary caminó a la pequeña cocina a saborear un cocido que estaba puesto en la estufa. Por su parte la otra chica inspeccionaba el departamento sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

- Ahora mismo como estas no puedes ayudar a nadie. No puedes ni ayudar al pelirrojo ni a esos muchachos por el simple hecho de que aun ni tu misma puedes ayudarte a ti misma. ( la mira de soslayo) no fuiste tu la que dijo: " El agua hay que dejar que corra aunque vaya hacia un peñasco"? Creo que eso debes hacer con ese club de tennis. El niño pelirrojo va a estar bien pero, por ahora, le toca el sufrimiento. - sentenció la mujer.

Mary solo sonrió mientras meneaba con una cuchara el cocido.

- nadie esta sufriendo. Estas loca. Eiji esta muy bien y lo estará más pronto.

La mujer se acercó por atrás de ella y de una baraja que tenía en la mano le pasó una carta con cierta rapidez y firmeza.

- en serio? - dijo al hacerlo con los ojos aguileños puestos en la carta.

- ...(desvía la vista de la carta con cierta molestia) nadie debe regirse por una carta

- eso no es una carta cualquiera de adivinación rudimentaria.

Mary y ella comieron sin hablar más de esos temas. Durmieron tranquilamente ambas en la misma cama y a primera hora de la mañana la joven de cabello azul puntiagudo estaba lista para partir y mary también a sus labores de la mañana.

- ( le pasa un sobre crema con su letra) Llévalo a donde la anciana y te dará el objeto. Cuídalo bien por favor porque por lo que veo lo necesitaré para cuando parta. - dijo mary al tiempo que la chica tomaba el sobre.

- Nos veremos, te estaré esperando.

La mujer se fue sin más y mary, fue ese día a su universidad a tomar su última clase. Ya no tenía que ir al club de tennis, ya todo había terminado por fin. Solo tenía que ir unas horas al restaurante ese día en la mañana luego de su clase y después nuevamente otras horas en la noche.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En la mañana estaba Syuichirou buscando a eiji por toda la escuela. Ese día solo le tocaban dos clases con él y era a última hora. Momoshiro por su parte hasta la hora del almuerzo no vería a ryoma. En las clases se la pasaba pensando en si de verdad le gustaba ryoma o solo decía eso para divertirse un poco. Todo le estaba pareciendo extraño. Mamushi por su parte estaba con doble trabajo. Las clases, y su labor de coser y arreglar las telas y los utensilios que había comprado con sakuno.

Ryoma por su parte estaba como siempre, atendiendo a las clases con cierto desden en silencio. Mientras asía esto, dos sillas detrás de el estaban sakuno, horio y tomoka hablando.

- Que ryoma que? Que se lo quieren llevar? - preguntaba tomoka al borde de un colapso.

- no ! no que se lo quieren llevar tomoka. Que le ofrecieron una especie de acuerdo para irse a jugar tennis en otros países - dijo sakuno mientras horio la miraba con la boca más que abierta.

- pero pero pero pero pero ... - decía horio sin saber ni que decir

- NO se pueden llevar a nuestro príncipe ! o.ó

- tomoka, es el sueño de ryoma. Aun no acepta pero es casi seguro que lo hará - dijo sakuno en voz baja mirando de vez en cuando hacia donde ryoma con cautela para ver si los estaba escuchando.

- y quien sabe si mas tarde el mismo tipo venga por tezuka o por Syuusuke ! - dijo horio mirándolas a ambas con los ojos salientes.

- Si es que tezuka y Syuusuke regresan.. - murmuró tomoka mirando a un lado

- Tomoka no seas ave de mal agüero ! o.ò - dijo sakuno viéndola mientras la otra hacia un gesto total de desaliento.

Mientras tanto ryoma miraba por la ventana. Ya había terminado de hacer las ecuaciones cuadráticas del pizarrón. Miraba los árboles calvos de la escuela y todas las hojas secas abajo. Pronto nevaría. Apoyó su rostro dando un suspiro de la mano derecha. Con la mano izquierda giraba un lápiz porta minas en sus dedos lentamente.

- Que es...lo que no recuerdo? - pensó vagamente ryoma perdido en las hojas secas que veía afuera.

Soltó el lápiz y pasó una mano entre su cabello y frente muy lentamente.

- Quiero recordar... odio que me traten como a un trastornado... - pensó frunciendo un poco el seño.

Ryoma mientras sakuno y los otros dos hablaban del mismo tema, se puso en pie.

- Profesor. Ya terminé mis ecuaciones. Iré a dar un respiro fuera ya que quedan pocos minutos de su clase. - dijo ryoma parado en su lugar.

- Tráigame la libreta y puede salir echizen, luego la toma al final de clases del escritorio. - dijo el profesor quitándose los lentes de leer.

- Sí.

Ryoma ante la mirada extrañada de todos sus compañeros llevó la libreta al profesor y luego se retiro.

- Hoy ryoma no se ve del todo bien... - musitó horio.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- Como ya sabemos los hidrocarburos son los derivados del carbono más sencillos. Son el resultado de una unión entre átomos de carbono y átomos de hidrogeno - dijo inui con un libro sobre la mesa del laboratorio de química mientras era rodeado de mas estudiantes.

- y los hidrocarburos de enlaces simples ? - preguntó una chica de grandes anteojos.

- se les llama hidrocarburos saturados, alcanos. - respondió inui. - continuemos estudiando los gru...

- Permiso, vamos a utilizar el laboratorio - dijo Kawamura con otros jóvenes detrás de el.

- ..pos funcionales... - terminó su frase inui cerrando el libro de golpe - Chicos, vamos a la biblioteca.

Inui y los chicos fueron recogiendo los papeles con formulas, nombres y ecuaciones químicas que tenían allí. Una chica del grupo de kawamura se acercó a inui.

- pero, creo que pueden quedarse... (mira a sus compañeros de reojo) vinimos a estudiar también, necesitamos ayuda ( mira a inui nuevamente)

Inui se quedó mirando a la chica mientras los demás compañeros que entraron con ella y kawamura asentían. Inui miró a kawamura como si necesitara de su aprobación.

- jajajaaja ( se lleva una mano a la nuca) entonces llegamos donde el chico correcto muchachos - dijo kawamura sonriendo que luego de esas palabras bajo la mano de su nuca y con una sonrisa miró a inui- Es el mejor en química y seguro nos podrá ayudar, verdad sadaharu?

- (asiente creando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro) claro que si. No puedo abandonar a nadie y menos ahora que estamos casi en los exámenes finales.

- cierto ! - gritaron los demás alzando una mano.

Sin más que agregar todos se acomodaron en el laboratorio y para que nadie entrara o supieran que estaban allí todos esos alumnos, cerraron la puerta con seguro y bajaron la pequeña cortina de la puerta evitando así la visibilidad. Todos empezaron a estudiar lo más silenciosamente posible y cuando había que hacer explicaciones solo inui hablaba. Así se pasaron una hora con 15 minutos entera. Lugo de ese largo rato el grupo que en un principio estaba con inui se retiró debido a clases. 15 minutos más tarde poco a poco se fueron yendo los demás para asistir a las clases que tenían o para comer algo. Al final solo quedaron inui, kawamura y 4 chicas. Kawamura ya había entendido todo y solo estaba haciendo ejercicios que el mismo inui le había puesto para corregírselos.

- ahh...para balancear esto tengo que mover el carbono pero si lo muevo debo llevar esto...( baja el lápiz hacia la ecuación) dios...- pensaba kawamura.

El chico estaba en su último ejercicio en el que tenía como 20 minutos.

- sadaharu ! ( lo abraza por la espalda) eres lo mejor, muchas gracias ! ( le da un beso en la mejilla) gracias ! - dijo una chica de largo cabello negro

- sii muchas gracias profesor ! ( lo abraza junto a la otra chica) eres excelente, nos salvaste ! .- dijo otra de pelo rubio y corto.

Las 4 chicas abrazaron a inui y faltó poco para que le hicieran una ovación. Kawamura alzó la vista y solo atinó a reír un poco viéndolas.

- no..no se preocupen, saben que estoy para serviles - dijo sadaharu con cierto rubor.

Las chicas empezaron a salir del salón luego de dar las gracias.

- no es tan nerd como pensaba - comentó una en voz baja cuando salía.

- si ! y me parece lindo ahora - dijo otra sonriendo.

- shh ! nos escuchará - comentó la otra mirando hacia atrás a inui.

Así salieron las 4 dejando al pobre kawamura con su ecuación química y a inui organizando el laboratorio. Contrario a lo que pensaba inui, el ambiente no se puso tenso al estar ellos dos solos.

- inui, me rindo. Las hice todas menos la última. - dijo kawamura girándose en el banquito y mirando a inui.

Sadaharu se acercó con una mano en el bolsillo y se recargó al lado de kawamura mirando todos los ejercicios.

- Todos están bien ( gira la hoja) veamos que pasó en la ultima.- dijo sadaharu.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, sadaharu prosiguió.

- kawamura, la estabas haciendo bien. Solo tenías que pasar y dividir el índice de uno de los elementos y mandarlos al otro. Recuerda ( apoya el lápiz sobre la hoja) que enviaste esto para acá.. ( hace una flecha direccional hacia la parte derecha) lo demás está bien.

- n-nU gracias, practicaré mas.

- ( mira su reloj) yo debo irme, tengo la clase de música. - dijo inui.

- sí, está bien. Te veo en las prácticas.

- y en el almuerzo?

- no, no puedo. Estaré con un grupo de historia repartiendo las parte del trabajo final, creo…- dijo kawamura guardando los apuntes en su carpeta.

Inui juró que el tiempo se había devuelto. Parecían meses atrás. Todo entre él y kawamura volvió a como era antes. Parecía un sueño. El sonriente kawamura salió del laboratorio y en los pasillos se encontró a oishi corriendo de un lado a otro.

- Kawamura ! - gritó oishi casi tropezándose con él - Eiji no vino a la escuela hoy?

- Sí, si vino. Lo vi en la mañana en el baño y luego...humm.. ( se lleva una dedo a la frente) creo que lo vi en el salón de baloncesto.

- Gracias, seguiré buscando

- pasa algo malo?

Oishi que ya había pasado por su lado para seguir corriendo se calmó un poco y lo miró.

- tengo horas buscándolo y salgo entre una clase y otra y no lo veo. Ayer salimos tarde de aquí por estar limpiando. Íbamos a la parada de autobuses. Eiji estaba detrás mío y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba. Intenté llamarlo a su celular y la casa y no lo tomaban. Creo que se fue sin decirme y no se porque.

- oh.. entiendo. Bueno busca ahí, donde te dije.

- Gracias kawamura.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

- eiji, nos vemos en la cristalería antes de las practicas verdad? - decía mary por el celular.

- Sí. Iré corriendo desde que termine mi última clase.

- Está bien. Luego de que termine de esta clase, almuerzo algo, hago unas cosas y voy a la tienda.

- Gracias. (mira a un lado)

- Yo... Tengo que hablar contigo de algunas cosas.

- Yo también ( mira al frente)

- ( sonríe un poco) jm...Nos vemos precioso.

Eiji terminó la llamada sin agregar mas nada y se sentó en el enorme salón de baloncesto.

- y syuusuke que no me llama... - musito eiji con los ojos cerrados y el celular en la mano derecha.

- Eiji !

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Syuichirou. Casi como un reflejo inmediato de su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante donde estaba sentando mirando hacia la entrada del salón donde lo observaba Syuichirou respirando con cierta agitación.

Eiji apretó muy levemente los labios. Tenía que poner cara de sorpresa. No podía demostrar que le había estado huyendo.

- que sucede Syuichirou? O.o

- aahh.. pero o.ó donde has estado ? - preguntó Syuichirou acercándose con la chaqueta de la escuela abierta- he buscado por TODA la escuela desde esta mañana y no te encontraba !

- (pone cara de gatito) n-n lo sientooo

- UoÙ ah... (suspira cansadamente) bueno..

Syuichirou se paró frente a eiji viéndolo con más seriedad.

- Por qué te fuiste ayer sin decirme nada? Me quede hablando solo como un loco ! pensé que te habían raptado o algo !

- (aun con cara de gato pasándose el reverso de la mano por las orejas y el cabello como tal) nwñUU no.. jejeje como raptarme..? es que no me sentí bien jejejejeje

- Eiji, si te enojaste por el incidente con el helado lo lamento mucho ( se inclina cerrando los ojos en forma de disculpa) no quise hacerlo, fue sin querer. Espero no lo hallas tomado a mal ni mucho menos.

- no no Syuichirou no tienes que disculparte no fue eso O.o ( mueve las manos frente a él con nerviosismo)

- (alza el rostro) o.ó fue por algún comentario tonto que hice? dime por favor !

- O.o !

Luego de que eiji pudiera sentar a Syuichirou a su lado y calmarlo de todo su nerviosismo y tensión...

- Mira, no fue por lo sucedido. Se que fue accidental. Solo me puse así cuando hiciste los comentarios y..

- Lo sabia !

- déjame terminar que no fue por los comentarios ! - dijo eiji - fue que me puse a pensar en algo, nada que ver con eso entiendes?

- ahh.. sí - dijo Syuichirou - te está pasando algo malo?

- n-nU creo que se decidirá si es malo cuando pase jejejej pero.. por ahora estoy bien Syuichirou y no es tu culpa si?

Syuichirou dio un suspiro de alivio posando una mano en su pecho.

- dios... -.- pensé que si...(se pone en pie) bueno creo que entonces podemos ir a almorzar juntos.

- o/o juntos?

- si, con los demás

- n-n claro.

Syuichirou empezó a caminar hacia la salida arreglándose los botones de la chaqueta con una mano.

- Syuichirou, quiero pedirte un favor - dijo eiji el cual no se había movido.

Syuichirou lo miró de reojo.

- Voy a hacer algo muy importante pronto, posiblemente hoy mismo y quiero contar con tu apoyo - dijo eiji.

Syuichirou no sabía de que se trataba eso tan importante pero decidió no preguntarlo ya que era notorio en la frase que eiji no quería revelar que era aquello importante, solo dedujo que cuando sucediera él se daría cuenta.

- (alza su pulgar sonriendo) sabes que si estas subiendo una escalera yo puedo ser tu escalón de apoyo las veces que sean necesarias. - dijo Syuichirou a lo que eiji respondió aquello con una muy leve sonrisa dudosa.

Así ambos salieron de allí. Mientras, Ryoma estaba paseándose por las instalaciones de la escuela. El chico estaba por uno de los pasillos deshabitados de uno de los edificios. Estaba en el primer piso, cerca del área de deportes donde corrían los de 2do año en ese momento.

- ahg ! ( se pone ambas manos en la cabeza) me..me dueleee ! (cierra los ojos con fuerza)

Ryoma se agarró de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Comenzó a retorcerse de un dolor tan profundo que le comenzaba a faltar la vista. Su mente no estaba en blanco, pero tampoco estaba llena de algo que él conociera. Abrió los ojos mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recuerdos, Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nanjiroh en ese entonces tenía el pelo un poco largo, por los hombros exactamente. Vivía en un departamento un poco pequeño.

- Amor, cuida a ryoma por favor y no te vayas a comer su comida ! - advirtió la madre de ryoma echándole un ojo desde la puerta a nanjiroh que estaba parado mirando unas cuentas de luz.

- viste esto!! nos cobran una fortuna de luz y nosotros casi nunca prendemos bombillos ! solo de noche cuando llegamos ! - dijo nanjiroh viéndola

- cariño, calma. Así son las cosas. Ya encontraremos como mantenernos bien y reducir los gastos. - dijo con suavidad la madre de ryoma, dándole una sonrisa agradable antes de irse.

Nanjiroh se llevó una mano a la cara. Tenía una mujer demasiado optimista !

- bhu...buhg..buhg... - balbusiaba ryoma que apenas tenía 3 años y se encontraba en el sofá mordisqueando una pelota de tennis.

- O.o ! mi pelota !

Nanjiroh se lanzó hacia donde ryoma el cual al verlo a punto de caerle encima gateó solo un poco con astucia y se quitó haciendo que nanjiroh cayera fuertemente contra el sofá golpeándose un poco la pierna derecha.

- haaaaa ! ( mira a ryoma) maldito muchacho ! o.ó

- (gira el rostro ignorándolo mientras sigue mordisqueando la pelota) -.-

- dame eso ! ( le quita la pelota de la boca) esto no es para mordisquear !

- o.ó...ahme ! - balbusiaba ryoma estirando las pequeñas manos hacia la pelota

- (le pone un dedo en la frente meneándole la cabeza de ryoma hacia atrás y hacia delante) jmjmjm si quieres esta pelota tendrás que jugar conmigo ! - dijo nanjiroh sonriendo con cierta malicia.

El pequeño puso cara de no entender nada. Su padre lo cargó y salió con él.

Dos horas mas tarde...

- ( abre la puerta) Ya llegué, traje rosquillas - dijo la joven madre mirando todo el departamento extrañada.

- vamos ! no seas tonto no se agarra así ! - se le escuchaba decir a nanjiroh desde una habitación.

La mujer confundida caminó hacia la habitación y se encontró a nanjiroh enseñando a ryoma a sostener una pequeña raqueta que casi era del tamaño de ryoma. La habitación estaba deshabitada ya que del departamento solo usaban dos de tres. Ryoma innumerables veces se caía hacia atrás con todo y raqueta. Su padre por otra parte le lanzaba la pelota con cuidado para ver si ryoma era capaz de aunque sea darle mal. Ryoma se quedaba mirando la pelota y esta le daba en la cara y lo lanza al suelo.

- ajajajajaja (ríe llevándose una mano a los labios)

- ah? ( alza la vista viéndola) eres tu... ( se endereza) lamento decirte que tu hijo no sirve para el tennis u.ú - dijo nanjiroh.

- Dios, estas loco ! si es un bebé ! - dijo la madre acercándose a ryoma que ya estaba mareado de tantas bolas y de tanto caerse - míralo, pobrecito ! ( mira a nanjiroh de reojo mientras le arregla la pequeña camiseta a ryoma) que abusivo he?

- ( recargado del marco de la puerta con ambas manos tras la nuca) u.u solo intento ayudarlo.

- jajaja si, claro. - dijo la madre de ryoma mientras lo alzaba del suelo para cargarlo. - ... he? ( mira a ryoma)

Nanjiroh abrió un ojo y miró hacia donde ryoma el cual estaba en brazos de su madre pero con solo una de sus pequeñas manos sostenía la raqueta con cierta dificultad.

- ryoma, suelta eso y vamos a darte tu leche si? - dijo cariñosamente su madre acercando la mano libre para quitarle la raqueta.

Ryoma inmediatamente vio que se acercaba esa mano a quitarle su objeto se giró evitándolo. Ryoma tenía sus grandes e intensos ojos fijos en el objeto. La madre de ryoma miró a nanjiroh el cual solo rió entre dientes.

- ( le entrega a ryoma con la raqueta) encárgate de tu bebé tennista mientras yo le hago su leche - dijo la mujer avanzando por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Esa noche mientras la joven mujer descansaba en su cama, su extraño marido estaba pegado a la cuna mirando a ryoma que también tenía los ojos abiertos mirándolo y estaba abrazado a la raqueta como si fuera un muñeco.

- jmjm... (le pone un dedo en la frente) tu... crees poder ganarme niño? he? - susurró sonriendo nanjiroh a lo que el niño cerró los ojos y se giró en su cuna ignorándolo y abrazando su raqueta. - eso pensé.

Nanjiroh bostezó y se giró para ir a dormir cuando escuchó el reto de ryoma, al menos así lo tomó.

- pah pha - se le escuchó decir sin mucho esfuerzo al pequeño en un intento de decir papá.

Años después cuando ya ryoma estaba más grande se le podía ver en estados unidos jugando tennis de una manera increíble para ser un chico tan pequeño aun. Un logro estar en ese país y jugar así. Su segundo logro? Entrar a seigaku y jugar contra el primer adversario de ese equipo de tennis para escalar a ser titular...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ( golpea su cabeza contra la pared) basta ! - gritó ryoma haciendo resonar el grito entre los vacíos pasillos.

Luego de 3 minutos haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural por no pensar más y bajar la intensidad de ese dolor, el chico empezó a caminar hacia afuera. Necesitaba aire fresco. Salió y caminó alrededor del área de deportes que se veía abajo del camino por el que iba. Una pequeña área de césped inclinada dividía el campo de deportes y el camino entre los edificios de la escuela.

Abajo estaban momoshiro, kaoru y la clase de ellos corriendo por todo el lugar. Kaoru iba mas adelante de momoshiro riendo casi a carcajadas por los chichones y las banditas en la cabeza y cara de momoshiro.

- si mamushi ! ríete que me las pagaras ! o/ó - decía momoshiro con un leve rubor por la vergüenza.

- jajajajaj yo? no fui yo quien te pegó - dijo kaoru mirándolo de reojo.

- maldita serpiente al menos te trataba de hacer un favor !

- ja, (sonríe con malicia) en verdad quieres hablar de esto aquí? - preguntó kaoru mientras corría.

- ò.ó me amenazas ?? he ?¡ ( corre mas rápido hasta alcanzarlo)

- (ríe para sí cerrando un poco los ojos) solo que tengas cuidado chico tonto.

- maldita serpiente !

Ryoma se detuvo con una mano en la cabeza mirando a todos los chicos correr. Fijó la vista en kaoru y momoshiro que se disputaban la carrera y querían sacar al otro de la misma. Ryoma se enfocó más en el segundo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recuerdos, Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- te digo que eso no va ahí echizen ! ( mueve el enorme libro de manos del chico hacia si) Esta es la parte importante y debe ir arriba ! luego desglosas lo aprendido - dijo momoshiro

- momo, para eso es la conclusión, además esto es un sub-tema, no un tema y ya. - discutió el mas chico quitándole el libro de las manos.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- te quedaras aquí momo?

- ... ( se pone en pie cerrando los libros) necesitas ayuda sicológica echizen - dijo momoshiro tomando sus cosas para irse - en serio

Ryoma siguió casi corriendo a momoshiro.

- acaso estas enojado? tengo que fingir delante de ella para que se sienta bien? - pregunto echizen

- puedes ser mas amable simplemente ryoma - dijo momoshiro antes de subirse a un autobús - piensa echizen, piensa, te puede pesar esto que haces.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- por dios pero si son unos pigmeos ! – dijo momo

- parecen del tamaño de ryoma - dijo sadaharu mientras le bajaban gotas de sudor por el cuello

- si eso es lo que digo, parecen enanos - dijo momoshiro mientras ryoma lo miraba con rabia.

Tezuka abrió mucho los ojos al ver que a medida que se acercaban se veían muchos mas grandecitos.

-... momo..creo que ya están creciendo los "pigmeos" - dijo ryoma boquiabierto.

- ... eso estoy viendo O.O

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- momoshiro.. que toques o no, no es mi problema, mi problema es que esas locas que te siguen están gritando eufóricas en MI casa - dijo el niño señalando con la otra mano libre a un grupo de chicas que estaban justo cerca de una ventana de la casa donde se escuchaban sus gritos pese a que estaban un poco lejos de momoshiro.

Momoshiro miro a las chicas las cuales lo saludaron ruborizadas a más no poder con las manos.

- O.O pero de donde salieron?¡¡¡

Ryoma dio un paso hacia atrás mirando minuciosamente la forma sexy del momoshiro ese día.

- bueno, si ven a un tipo que parece de playboy tenían que seguirlo no? - dijo ryoma dándose la vuelta, entrándolo de un alón a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Momoshiro se sentó sobre el abdomen del pobre niño el cual comenzó a gritar que se le bajara de encima.

- jajajaja creo que encontré un mejor asiento - dijo momoshiro riendo y mirando a su pequeñín amigo debajo de si.

- AH ! PARATE O SINO TE BAJARE A PATADAS ! - Grito ryoma retorciéndose debajo de el.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ... tu hablando de sentimientos echizen? - dijo momoshiro con cierta crudeza

- puedo hablar mas de ellos que tu ya que no haces mas que andar con todo lo que tenga falda! ahora con la hermana de tachibana? y luego quien sigue? - pregunto ryoma

- que diablos me estas reprochando?¡

- no eres apto para hablarme a mi de este tipo de temas.

- sabes que ryoma? has lo que quieras con tu vida y a ver si no te quedas solo

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back pause o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma cerró los ojos. La cabeza se le iba a explotar allí mismo.

- Maldito dolor ! yo no quiero recordar ! - gruñía ryoma sin saber para donde caminar.

Kaoru mientras corría miró hacia donde estaba ryoma. Lo vio sudar y retorcerse un poco allí mismo donde estaba parado con los ojos muy abiertos. Ryoma no estaba en el mejor lugar para pasar por esos dolores ya que podía caerse hacia donde ellos estaban y golpearse o desnucarse.

- Momoshiro ( se detiene agarrando por el hombro a momo) Ahí está ryoma y no lo veo bien. - dijo kaoru haciendo girarse a momoshiro hacia donde estaba ryoma.

Momoshiro miró como ryoma con esfuerzo volvió a caminar así como también vio el vendaje de su cabeza ensangrentarse.

- rápido mamushi, llama a alguien para que me ayude que no se ve bien. - dijo momoshiro el cual empezó a correr hacia la pequeña cuesta de césped para llegar donde ryoma.

Kaoru se fue primero donde el profesor de deportes, le dijo algunas palabras y luego salió corriendo a enfermería. El profesor siguió a momoshiro preocupado y los chicos restantes dejaron sus actividades y se quedaron mirando hacia donde iban el profesor y momo.

- Ryoma ! Ryoma ! - gritó momoshiro luego de que dio el ultimo paso para subir hasta donde estaba el chico.

Ryoma inmediatamente vio a momoshiro se giró a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- déjame ! aléjate de mí ! - gritó con cierta furia ryoma.

El corazón del muchacho estaba latiendo con una fuerza nunca antes experimentada. Los recuerdos seguían llegando con un poco mas de lucidez pero causándole mas dolor de cabeza.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recuerdos, Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- trabajen en grupo los dobles - dijo tezuka

- (mirando a momoshiro) ya sabes momo, trabajaremos en grupo - dijo ryoma con una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro

- claro amigo. Tu divide la cancha de derecha a izquierda que yo lo hago de arriba a abajo y así jugamos tu de un lado y yo del otro. Eso es trabajo en equipo OK? - dijo momoshiro riendo mirando a tezuka al cual le estaba bajando una gotita por la mejilla.

- exacto - dijo ryoma asintiendo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ryoma aleja eso de mi !

- -.¬ el doctor dijo que si algo te dolía que te pusieran esto...

- -.¬ si pero no me duele nada !

- ja.. ( sonríe arreglando su gorra) por ahora...

- ó-o ayuda !

- cállate ! u.ú

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- dime algo, por qué te metiste entre esa pelota si era para mi? - dijo mirándolo acusadoramente

- -.- porque estábamos jugando dobles y esa pelota podía ser para ti o para mi.

- pero venía del lado en el que yo estaba

- bueno pues.. ( se rasca la cabeza despreocupadamente) yo decidí que fuera mía.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- no estoy haciendo nada que te haga daño. ¿ por qué no aceptas que te gusto como ya yo lo se? - pregunto momoshiro acercándosele mientras ryoma bajaba su dedo - El día en que te hice la broma vi unas fracciones de segundos donde estabas cediendo pero luego cambiaste de parecer y yo pensé que había sido solo cosa mía o que realmente estabas muy asustado. Ahora entiendo porqué a veces me huyes y también porque te molestan cosas tontas y sin sentido como el que yo salga con chicas y que tu te enteres un día antes o cuando ya ha pasado.

- NO me molesta eso ! me molesta tu imprudencia antes esas cosas ! - dijo ryoma bastante aludido - (lo mira fijamente) TU no me interesas, no me gustas porque tengo mi mente puesta en muchas cosas mas importantes !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flash back pause o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Ryoma ! ( lo toma de los hombros) tienes que venir conmigo a la enfermería - decía momoshiro mientras ryoma se negaba con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre bajando por su rostro.

- Chico, debes hacernos caso - dijo el profesor.

- QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ MALDITA SEA ! - gritó ryoma mirando a momoshiro directamente luego de eso - DEJAME !

La mirada de descontrol de ryoma le dijo muy claramente a momoshiro que si no se alejaba era capaz de golpearlo allí mismo. Momoshiro lo soltó y dio un paso para atrás. Algunas personas se habían aglomerado en las ventanas de los edificios a mirar. Definitivamente el club de tennis todos los días tenía algo para entretener.

Ryoma empezó a correr lejos del profesor que gritaba su nombre y de momoshiro que se quedó sin mover un músculo. La confusión era demasiado grande. Le llegaban recuerdos lejanos de su infancia, de su padre, titulares de periódicos antiguos, peleas, juegos, problemas, momoshiro, sakuno, todo parecía un batido de vivencias !

Por fin, llegó el recuerdo más impactante que lo hizo detenerse.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Recuerdos, Flash back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- pero si tienes tantas cosas en mente ryoma por qué no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza? - pregunto momoshiro pasando su pulgar por su mejilla.

- No me toques ¡ ( le hace la mano a un lado con la suya) tu no estas dentro de mi para saber eso y creo que te estas imaginando cosas ! - dijo ryoma hundiendo un poco su rostro en el cuello alto de su suéter el cual ocultaba parte de su boca al él hundir su rostro. - Apártate de lo que desconoces momoshiro y vivirás mejor y por más tiempo.

- (suspira sonriéndole) ryoma no importa lo que me digas, de verdad interesa poco porque me hace sentir feliz el saber que sientes eso por mi. - dijo momoshiro viéndolo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ahh...(alza un poco el rostro pegando su frente contra la de él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados) lo he pensado mil veces..re..repasado y... ( sube ambas manos por la espalda de momoshiro hasta sus mejillas) Te quiero - dijo ryoma abriendo un poco los ojos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- que es lo que está pasando? - preguntó oishi que iba corriendo con eiji, dos mujeres de enfermería y el director de la escuela.

- Pequeñín ! que te pasa? - gritaba eiji acercándose a ryoma.

Eiji se puso frente a un ryoma que ya estaba mas calmado, sudado, despeinado y con el rostro y los vendajes de la cabeza ensangrentados. Eiji pasó una mano por el cuello de ryoma y lo sintió demasiado frió.

- chicos !creo que le bajo mucho la presión ! - gritó eiji.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo mover el cuerpo de ryoma de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una frágil hoja. Momoshiro y las enfermeras se acercaron a ryoma el cual se dejó examinar brevemente por las enfermeras allí mismo.

- No se ve bien, deben llevarlo a enfermería antes de que se desangre - dijo una de las mujeres - que alguien lo cargue hasta allá.

Oishi se iba a ofrecer a cargarlo pero kaoru le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Momoshiro puede hacerlo - dijo kaoru mirando al sub capitan mientras momoshiro caminaba hasta donde ryoma.

Momoshiro se agachó un poco cerca de ryoma mientras las enfermeras y eiji se alejaban para ir preparando las cosas necesarias junto con el profesor de deportes. Ryoma estaba con los ojos abiertos fijos en el suelo. Sus ojos mostraban mucha tranquilidad y más raciocinio pero se veían opacos por la falta de energía.

- Ryoma, crees que no me pegaras hasta matarme si te cargo? - preguntó momoshiro disimuladamente al oído de ryoma.

Ryoma entre abrió los labios formando una muy leve sonrisa.

- Ya te recordé... - musitó alzando un poco el rostro y apoyando el mismo del hombro de momoshiro débilmente - Eres el idiota ...

Momoshiro lo cargó con cuidado y sin mucho esfuerzo.

- vaya, que buena descripción - dijo momoshiro mirando de reojo el rostro ensangrentado de ryoma

Ryoma miraba el cielo como si no lo reconociera. En su último momento de raciocinio y de fuerza, dijo sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconciente.

- Eres el idiota que me gusta (cierra los ojos) por favor...llama...a mi papá... - musitó casi entre dientes.

- ryoma ! - gritó momoshiro con cierto rubor - aguanta un poco.

Así se alejaron todos hacia la enfermería. Minutos más tarde de que ryoma estuviera dentro y se llamara a nanjiroh, los chicos se reunieron afuera al igual que sakuno, horio y tomoka. Sumire estaba sentada mirando a los lados.

- Quiero saber si es planeado todo lo que ustedes hacen cada día - dijo sumire a lo que fue mirada por los demás.

- entrenadora como va a ser planeado algo tan grave como esto? - preguntó el capitan provisional del equipo.

- ahh... (suspira cansadamente) diablos entonces es de verdad que tenemos mala suerte - dijo sumire.

- abuela no digas eso ! es muy grave lo que le pasa a ryoma ó.ò - dijo sakuno a un lado de ella.

- Bueno al menos ya recuerda por lo visto - dijo momoshiro con una sonrisa.

- si pero mira a que costo - dijo inui con seriedad pegado a la puerta de la enfermería.

- y lo peor es que como se esta desangrando no podemos llevarlo a ninguna parte ! - dijo horio

- T-T si se me muere un alumno aquí el nombre de mi escuela se irá con él al cementerio ! - gritó el director de la escuela que estaba a punto de cae desmayado también.

Los chicos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a el director. Como pensaba en eso con una situación así?

Inui fue casi a dar al suelo cuando nanjiroh abrió la puerta de un solo empujón.

- donde esta? ¡¡ donde ?¡¡¡ - gritaba nanjiroh que traía unos lentes oscuros muy extraños y grandes y su ropa de monje.

- O.o ... y eso? - preguntó eiji viéndolo.

- Nanjiroh, no pudiste ponerte otra cosa al menos para venir? -.- - preguntó sumire.

- cállate anciana y búscame a mi hijo ! o.ó

- CALLATE TU VIEJO GRUÑON ! - gritó sumire poniéndose en pie y asustando a los que estaban allí.

- he.. he.. señor echizen.. su hijo está adentro.. - dijo oishi señalando la puerta del lado izquierdo.

Nanjiroh luego de unos minutos de miradas asesinas con sumire, fue a donde le indicó oishi.

- Bien, salgamos de aquí. No hacemos nada estando aquí hablando de lo mismo. Ryoma se recuperará - dijo sumire poniéndose en pie. - vamos, todos vayan a sus cosas.

- es hora del almuerzo - dijo eiji mirando a los demás.

- Volveremos antes de que suene el timbre de entrada - dijo Inui también mirando a los demás los cuales asintieron.

Los chicos junto con sumire y el director que andaba con sus sudores y sus mareos, salieron de allí. Mientras, ryoma ya estaba estable y estaba recibiendo paso de sangre directa en ese momento de su padre.

- (mira los aparatos del lugar) no puedo creer que tengan hasta equipo de resucitación en una simple enfermería de escuela - dijo nanjiroh sentado al lado de la cama de ryoma.

- jm.. (sonríe tiernamente arreglando el vendaje de la cabeza de ryoma) Lo que pasa es que el director luego de un incidente que pasó hace unos años, ha decidido tener una enfermería totalmente equipada. Es tanto así que vacunamos a los chicos cada cierto tiempo, miramos por su salud bucal, por los virus que estén de temporada, por las medicinas adecuadas y vitaminas, así como también tenemos un informe muy detallado de la salud de los estudiantes. De sus alergias, quejas, problemas etc. - dijo la doctora que era asistida por un joven de algunos 22 años y otra joven de menos edad.

Nanjiroh se quedó mirándola.

- de que incidente me habla? que pasó aquí? - preguntó nanjiroh.

La mujer que revisaba con un pequeño foco los ojos de ryoma se detuvo. Lo miró por un instante y luego prosiguió a tomar la presión de ryoma.

- no debería decirle esto y menos si su hijo es del club de tennis - dijo.

- Murió alguien?

- sí. - dijo la mujer decidida a hablar - hace unos años, no recuerdo cuantos exactamente, un chico del club de tennis murió aquí mismo en las canchas de la escuela sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Ni siquiera las personas de enfermería pudieron ayudar justamente por los escasos recursos de la misma.

Ryoma ya había volvido en si pero no abrió los ojos sabiendo que lo que hablaba la mujer se podría ver interrumpido.

- El chico... se estresó demasiado. Se entrenaba de una manera insana. El entrenador de ese entonces los explotaba. Era muy bueno, sabía lo que hacía pero forzó a los chicos a hacer cosas muy malas para su salud con tal de que duraran hasta el doble de lo que soportaban sus juveniles cuerpos. - dijo la doctora mientras era mirada desde atrás por sus dos ayudantes - jm.. pero fue hace tanto que tal vez ninguno del club de tennis actual sepa de eso o lo recuerde.

La mujer terminó de tomar la presión de ryoma y caminó al fondo haciendo una pausa en lo que decía. Nanjiroh la siguió con la mirada, sabía que eso no acababa allí.

- ...Tal vez...solo Tezuka recuerde muy bien todo eso. - dijo la enfermera haciendo que ryoma casi de inmediato frunciera levemente el seño - Era su mejor amigo y lo vio morir frente a sus ojos. Los dos se juraron ir a las nacionales juntos y jugar dobles. Eran el mejor equipo de dobles. Posiblemente mejor que el nuevo dúo al que llaman de oro actualmente.

Ni nanjiroh ni ryoma podían creer lo que escuchaban.

- el chico estaba tan metido en lo que decía su entrenador, en ganar, en llegar incluso sabiendo que su cuerpo no estaba para esforzarlo tanto, que decidió usar...medicamentos para aguantar mas. (mira de reojo a nanjiroh) creo que usted sabe a que tipo de...medicamento me refiero...

Nanjiroh abrió un poco más los ojos pero no mostró asombro excesivo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-.**

En el almuerzo todos estaban comiendo juntos solo que cada quien hablaba de lo suyo con otro. Inui por ejemplo charlaba con oishi de algunas materias y una votación para alguna clase. Kawamura y kaoru charlaban de las comidas que conocían desde pequeños típicas de Japón y de las raíces extranjeras de kaoru. Momoshiro por su parte solo comía en silencio. Eiji hacía lo mismo pero con más rapidez ya que tenía cosas por hacer.

- Vaya vaya . Esto parece increíble. Los veteranos reunidos y no están hablando de tennis. - dijo arai parándose frente a la mesa de ellos. - luego de que se fue tezuka esto parece un club de desempleados.

- si no te vas tus dientes estarán desempleados - dijo momoshiro con la vista fija en su plato

- Oí que el niño del grupo se desangró - dijo arai mirando a todos los jugadores mientras estos hacían como si no estuviera y seguían en lo suyo. - je ( sonríe) creo que se las verán feas si echizen no se..

Arai fue alzado por el cuello. Momoshiro con una mano en su cuello que parecía una delgada línea al lado de sus grandes manos, lo alzaba con los ojos fijos en el.

- momoshiro ! Suéltalo - dijo oishi poniéndose en pie con autoridad

Momoshiro no le escuchaba y apretaba cada vez más el cuello del muchacho que se retorcía por la falta de aire.

- No hables mal de echizen o te romperé cada diente ! - gritó momoshiro haciendo énfasis en su ultima palabra y lanzando a arai como un muñeco hacia una de mas mesas vacías en la que se estrelló causando gran estruendo.

- hhaaa ! mató a arai ! -gritó horio con una mano en la boca por los nervios.

- o.ó se lo merece por hablar mal de mi príncipe ! - dijo tomoka mientras que sakuno miraba impactaba al pobre arai que había volado antes sus ojos desde un extremo de la cafetería, a otro extremo.

Kaoru rió un poco sonoramente a lo que los demás lo miraron.

- jmjmjm ( abre un ojo mirando a momoshiro) Eres tan sensible cuando se trata de ryoma que es fácil hacerte enfadar. - musitó kaoru moviendo sus labios muy tenuemente al decir aquellas palabras.

Momoshiro se giró ya mas calmado y con un sonrojo alarmante.

- MAMUSHI ! O/Ó - gritó momoshiro mirándolo acusadoramente con ciertas gotitas comprometedoras que bajaban de su rostro.

- jajajajaa eres tan ingenuo takeshi - dijo kaoru mirando a un lado con desden.

- ( agarra a kaoru por la ropa y lo hala hacia si) o.ó quieres que diga algo sobre tu niña aquí enfrente de todos?¡

Los chicos que antes miraban a momoshiro casi congelados guiaron sus ojos a mamushi que se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- sshhh..sh..shh... qu..que! - preguntó kaoru un tanto extrañado y asustado.

Nadie entendía absolutamente nada. Momoshiro que miraba a kaoru guió los ojos demasiado directamente a sakuno que estaba un poco alejada de ellos con sus amigos. Kaoru que no se había percatado que ella estaba en la cafetería miró hacia donde los ojos de momoshiro miraban y se encontró con sakuno que los observaba como si fueran dos lunáticos. Kaoru lo mas rápido que sus nervios lo dejaron actuar miró ha momoshiro muy ruborizado, al igual que él. Sakuno por razones desconocidas se ruborizó y para hacer más cómico todo aquello, los chicos que estaban de espectadores de momoshiro y kaoru TAMBIEN estaban ruborizados !

- O/o que...que es lo que pasa que está todo el mundo con la cara roja? - preguntó oishi sentándose nuevamente en su asiento.

- No lo se, estaremos enfermos? - preguntó kawamura que también estaba ruborizado.

- pero que es estoh ? o/o no podemos estar todos ruborizados ! - gritó eiji con ambas manos en sus mejillas.

- pues lo estamos -/- - dijo inui anotando sin alzar mucho el rostro.

- todo es tu culpa serpiente ! - dijo momoshiro aun sonrojado. - y de la niña !

- sshhh ! o/ó de que diablos hablas ? es culpa tuya y de echizen

- Dios mió... regresa a tezuka a esta escuela por favor que ya yo no puedo mas ! es demasiado este castigo T/T - rogaba oishi con la cabeza agachada contra la mesa.

Luego de que toda aquella discordia pasara...

- humm... ( se pone en pie) si saben algo de echizen me avisan - dijo eiji tomando la bandeja de comida en sus manos con los restos de comida.

- claro - dijo momoshiro sonriéndole

Syuichirou se fijó en que el almuerzo de eiji realmente solo había sido probado y revuelto.

- he.. eiji, no has comido casi - dijo Syuichirou señalando la bandeja de almuerzo del pelirrojo.

- n-nUU es que casi no tengo hambre además comeré algo mas tarde, antes de la practica - dijo eiji.

Él, antes de que Syuichirou hiciera otra pregunta o dijera algo más, se fue.

Mientras, mesas atrás estaba sola sakuno con una mano en la mejilla. Tomoka la había dejado allí sola prometiéndole que volvería con un postre que había traído de su casa y que había olvidado en el salón.

Sakuno, entonces, se dedico a un trabajo un poco extraño. Se dedicó todo ese tiempo de ausencia de tomoka a observar al sempai kaidoh. Ya luego de 5 minutos de intentos fallidos de NO mirarlo, se había resignado. Es que era sumamente raro ! ¿ como no verlo? pero se reprendió mentalmente, una cosa era que kaidoh fuera raro y otra que no pudiera mirar otra cosa en toda la cafetería. Sus ojos parecían pegados a él. Sencillamente estos no querían y no podían dejar de verlo.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza un poco cansada dando un ligero suspiro. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo muy mal, confundida y extraña. Algo no andaba bien con su cabeza.

Recientemente su cabeza había estado haciendo unas conexiones extrañas de pensamientos que a su parecer eran muy insensatas. Cuando pensaba en ryoma, en lo mucho que le gustaba que la tomara en cuenta y también en su problema de memoria, su mente hacía una conexión muy rebuscada en la que ella terminaba pensando en el joven kaidoh.

La noche ante pasada había revisado unas fotografías del año pasado donde estaba ryoma jugando y entrenando junto a los demás chicos. Ella recordó lo excelentes que siempre son los partidos de ryoma. Siempre que veía esas fotos lo pensaba pero ahora, cuando pensaba en lo excelente que siempre ha sido el juego de ryoma, pensaba en el juego que hacía kaidoh.

Ahora todo lo que pensaba de ryoma lo llevaba a pensar algo extraño de kaidoh y de ryoma a kaidoh, en todos los temas del mundo hay MUCHA diferencia. Como su mente asociaba una cosa con la otra?.

- ahh.. ( abre un ojo) necesito ir al medico, creo que me estoy enfermando - murmuró sakuno alzando el rostro un poco apenada.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Llegó la hora de salida y la mayoría de alumnos de la escuela se dirigían a sus casas, otros a la biblioteca y otros a sus clubes correspondientes como era el de kendo, tennis, natación y música. Eran los cuatro clubes que tenía la escuela.

Syuichirou que era el ultimo en salir de su salón vio que por la puerta pasó eiji a una velocidad muy alta.

- O.o pe..pero que..? ( corre hacia la puerta del salón) EIJI ! - gritó Syuichirou.

Eiji que estaba a puntito de bajar las escaleras se detuvo en seco por la voz de Syuichirou.

- diablos ! - murmuró con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Syuichirou se acercó con cierta cautela.

- a donde vas con tanta prisa? - preguntó Syuichirou directamente y evitando los rodeos.

- ( se gira mirándolo) este... jejeje pues.. voy a buscar una cosa...a un lugar.. vengo antes de que empiecen las practicas - dijo con mucho nerviosismo y una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Syuichirou solo asintió lentamente.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Por la calle iba mary corriendo con un trozo de sushi en la boca y una lata de refresco. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- PERMISOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! SALGAN DE MI CAMINOOOOOO ! - gritaba mientras se hacia paso entre de la gente por las calles. - T-T dios, eiji me va a matarrr !

Cinco minutos después se detuvo frente a una tienda.

- ahh..ahh... (da profundos tragos a la lata de refresco) hm..hmm...hmmmm...aahhhhh ( se la termina y suspira aliviada al hacerlo) bien.. ( abre los ojos y destruye la lata en su mano) creo que es aquí.

Lanzó la lata hacia un zafacón del frente que estaba a pocos pasos de ella pero la lata cayó fuera.

- cristo ! hoy no tengo suerte ! u.ú ( camina hacia donde está la lata con las piernas ligeramente abiertas hacia afuera) grr..

Se agachó a recoger la lata y en ese momento sintió a alguien muy cerca que la observaba. Frunció un poco el seño y se puso en pie con la lata en mano. Disimuladamente mientras echaba la lata a la basura miró hacia atrás y lo que se encontró fue a eiji que se acercaba.

- uff.. solo era eiji..(se gira sonriéndole ampliamente) creo que estoy un poco loca.. me imagino cosas - pensó.

Ambos se saludaron con un poco de alboroto y luego entraron tranquilamente a la tienda.

- ...por poco... ( suspira cerrando los ojos) Al menos ese muchacho me ayuda.. - musitó un joven que estaba en el pequeño callejón al lado de la tienda.

Ya adentro, a eiji le dieron su pedido y se lo pusieron en una bolsita de regalo muy linda. Mary cuando vio lo que era quedó maravillada. Ambos 20 minutos después de curiosear toda la tienda, salieron.

- vaya a Syuichirou le va a gustar mucho - dijo mary dándole leves codazos a eiji - jijijijii

- u.u si es que no sale corriendo y gritando como una niña del susto - dijo eiji con un leve sonrojo.

- por favor ! ( ríe entre dientes y rodea su cuello con uno de sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia si) eres una dulzura de niño ! (alza un dedo de su mano libre) le va a encantar el regalo y tu también le vas a encantar. - dijo mary guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

- x.o pues no se... además no se si decirle hoy ! - comentó eiji que caminaba con dificultad gracias a mary y con una de sus manos puesta en el brazo con que mary le hacia la cariñosa llave al cuello.

- yo creo que está bien hoy y mas si le darás ese regalito. ( lo suelta y se cruza de brazos luego) la verdad es que no se que pueda sentir Syuichirou por ti. Es un sujeto muy conservador. A veces me da la impresión de que siente más que amistad por ti pero otras veces siento que no - dijo con seriedad mary y con el seño un poco fruncido.

- vaya, creo que me entiendes bien - dijo eiji pasándose una mano por el cuello.

Mary se paró frente a él de imprevisto bloqueándole el paso cosa que le sorprendió mucho.

- En esta vida hay muy pocas oportunidades para el amor. Al año podemos gustar de muchas personas diferentes pero no enamorarnos. Eso pasa de cada año un día y no hay cosa más mortificadora y depresiva que saber que perdiste una gran oportunidad por orgullo, pena o vergüenza eiji o.ó

- O.o !

- ( lo apunta con un dedo muy cerca de su nariz) ò.ó igual es mejor que lo sepa ahora a que lo sepa un día antes de la graduación de secundaria no? Igual va a quererte y si no llega a pasar nada tampoco importa eijisito ya que tu corazón estará tranquilo con el hecho de saber que hizo lo que pudo y se dio a entender el sentimiento

- O.o mary me asustas !

- o.ó no seas tontohh ! ( lo agarra por la ropa y lo hala hacia si con fuerza) no quiero darte miedo, quiero darte valor para que hagas las cosas y no te arrepientas luego !

- O.o si.. si... lo haré ! lo haré ! - dijo eiji con mucho terror.

- ahh.. -o- (lo suelta despacio y se gira)

Eiji se recuperó de la asfixia momentánea mientras mary veía los carros pasar.

- El tiempo en verdad no perdona. (sonríe levemente) hay un tiempo para todo y si lo dejas pasar no regresa la oportunidad. - musito mary casi en un susurró con el rostro levemente agachado - Mírame...(lo mira con desden de reojo) Dejé que el orgullo fuera mas grande que yo misma y perdí lo que creo que era la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. Solo ahora es que veo lo fácil que es decir te quiero.

Eiji se quedó escuchando sus palabras como si fueran alguna melodía. Las palabras lo envolvieron en algo tan especial que sintió que el ambiente de miedo, presión y frialdad no existía.

- Dicen que los errores y las cosas malas que uno comete son para decirlas a los demás y advertir. Pero si me pongo a contar todos mis errores y cosas malas y defectuosas... jejejeje (sonríe tontamente) n-n no hubieran guerras en el mundo y todo fuera un lindo cuento de hadas. ( saca la lengua en forma asqueante) buagh.. que asco... jijijij (sonríe malvadamente) creo que prefiero esto, odio el color rosa.

Eiji la miraba como si estuviera frente a una loca. Es que convertía sus propios males en algo chistoso ! pero quien haría algo así?. Eiji recapacitó, ella.

- jajajajajajajaja ! estas locah ! ( la señala) te falta toda una caja de tuercas !

- o.ó QUE? ( lo amenaza con el puño) dímelo de nuevo !

- ( se va corriendo) alcansameeeeeehh ( le saca la lengua)

- ... O.Ó MALDITO NIÑO VEN ACAAAAAAAA !

Mary se lanzó entre los carros a perseguir a eiji el cual corría a gran velocidad sin mucho esfuerzo.

- jajajajaja uhhh ! ( le saca la lengua mientras hala la parte de abajo de su ojo derecho en forma de burla) Tonta ! como vienes a hablarme de tus amores he?¡¡ nadie es tan cabeza dura para dejar pasar el orgullo por los sentimientos ! eres muy fría ! - se burlaba eiji

- CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO ! O.Ó VEREMOS SI SOY FRIA CUANDO TE MAJE COMO A UN PURÉ !

Solo cuando estaban en la entrada de seigaku fue que se detuvieron.

- aaahhh ! ahhh ! que bueno que tezuka me hace correr tantas veces en el día -dijo eiji recargado de una pared de afuera con una mano en el cabello mientras jadeaba.

- agh..ahh... (alza el rostro) creo que estoy fuera de forma, no hemos corrido tanto y me siento cansada.

- ¬¬ ay si tu... la niña que tuvo prácticamente entrenamiento militar.

- o.ó eiji, tu no quieres tu vida verdad?

- n-n ( le lanza un beso)

- u/ú maldito.

- bien.. y.. (se reincorpora) que has sabido de yuuse? - preguntó eiji con cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad.

- jejejeje de quien? ( se gira haciendo a un lado su cabello con cierta altanería) cual yuuse?

- o.ó como que cual?¡¡¡ ¬¬ no me hagas hablar...

- ( saca su celular del bolsillo de su falda) no se, seguro ya esta muerto. Mejor, así no tengo que comprarme mas ropa negra - dijo mary con un poco mas de seriedad - estaremos en contacto, vendré luego del entrenamiento a ayudarte con las cosas de la escuela. ( le apunta con el celular) no lo apagues !

- no lo haré

- Aunque estés en un momento comprometedor con oishi !

- O/o

- jajajajajaj

- ( se gira para entrar a la escuela) mejor preocúpate por yuuse - dijo eiji con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto preocupante.

- jm.. No gracias, si voy a preocuparme por algo que sea por un gatito o un pececito. Son más agradecidos.

- (frunce un poco el seño) tal vez te ha estado buscando y como te desapareciste...

- ( lo mira de reojo guardando el celular) Tranquilo eiji que yo sabía que no estaríamos juntos mucho tiempo. Nos falta dedicación amigo. Solo eso.

Mary se retiró y alzó una mano cuando estaba un poco lejos de la vista de eiji.

- Vendré mas tarde ! - gritó a lo lejos cuando casi no se veía.

Eiji sintió cierta angustia.

- No quisiera pasarme 3 años con un sentimiento como este guardado dentro. Sería muy...triste? no lo se... - musitó eiji girando el rostro del camino por el que ella se había retirado.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

En las canchas...

- Muy bien, titulares y los que no lo son presten atención ! - dijo sumire con seriedad.

Todos los del club de tennis estaban allí, incluso los que no eran titulares.

- En estos últimos días han pasado muchas cosas y justamente antes del torneo más devastador que se conoce. El torneo invernal - explicó sumire.

Las canchas estaban levemente soleadas ya que las nubes andaban asechando muy de cerca. En la línea de enfrente estaban los titulares y atrás los demás escuchando.

- Todos sabemos que el torneo invernal dura todo un día sin parar. Desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche. Más de 12 horas intensas de tennis. Entre partidos solo hay recesos de 20 minutos como máximo. No hay hora de almuerzo ni nada por el estilo, todo es competencia dura. - continuó diciendo sumire - por eso pido el apoyo de todos los que no son titulares con sus compañeros que si lo son. Todo el mundo sabe que estamos a falta de nuestros jugadores estrella. Por eso les pido a todos que cooperen con los entrenamientos intensivos y especiales que se hará de hoy en adelante hasta que llegue el día.

Todos oían con atención. Eiji entró rápidamente al grupo de los titulares mientras se ponía la camiseta. Se puso al lado de kawamura que le dio una sonrisa suave al chico.

- Ahora estamos sin echizen, así que esmérense y jueguen con mucha fuerza ! demuestren de que están hechos !

- SII ! - gritaron todos.

- jajaja... ( entra caminando con una mano dentro del bolsillo) creen que uso esta chaqueta para parecer mas guapo de lo que soy? ( señala su cabeza) un rayo no es suficiente para detenerme... es mas, a ese rayo le faltaba mucho - dijo ryoma con una sonrisa de lo mas arrogante y sus ojos felinos mas alerta que de costumbre.

Ryoma se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada mirando a los titulares y a los demás.

- jm...(sonríe ajustando su gorra) vamos...Comencemos el entrenamiento.

- miren, volvió el engreído - musitó arai.

- ryoma ! - gritaron horio y sus dos amigos acompañantes.

- pequeñín ! volvisteeeeeeehhhh - gritó eiji el cual se le lanzó encima en un abrazo.

- -.- !

- bienvenido ryoma - dijo Syuichirou sonriéndole un poco.

Ryoma tenía un bandita azul oscura en la cabeza, al parecer sería temporal. Momoshiro solo guió sus ojos a ryoma sonriendo con cierta malicia y la misma mirada le fue devuelta del mas pequeño el cual era rodeado por sus otros compañeros.

- ...( se sienta en la banca de descanso) que le hiciste he? Siento tu notable intervención en todo esto - dijo sumire mirando al frente como todos siguiendo ordenes de inui y sadaharu empezaban a entrenar.

- -.¬ de que estas hablando anciana? no le dije nada a ese muchacho ! -dijo nanjiroh que se giró dándole la espalda a las canchas de tennis.

- Lo dejaras ir?

- ...( se queda mirando los lejanos árboles de la escuela) El tendrá que decidir que hacer...

- ...( se pone en pie) Lo extrañaremos - dijo para terminar la conversación sumire.

Nanjiroh se giró mirándola de reojo.

- es...obvio... (mira los ojos de ryoma muy fijamente) esa mirada.. esa sonrisa... Se que ya lo decidió...- pensó sumire acercándose a donde sadaharu y Syuichirou.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-.**

- Hemm... sí papá... (se mira en el espejo mientras tiene el celular contra el oído) Si, ya lo sé. ( se revisa los ojos) No, de eso te encargas tu no?

Mary caminó por su nuevo y pequeño hogar hasta llegar al sofá de la sala. Allí se sentó y apoyó sus brazos de la rodilla. Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de la morena. Solo se escuchaban las aves cercanas a la playa.

- ...(cierra los ojos) Gracias papá...te agradezco mucho la confianza...- musitó casi en un hilo de voz.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio.

- jm.. Tu también cuídate y cuida de mi mami...(sonríe y mira a un lado) no te vuelvas a separar de ella, ya están muy viejos para esas cosas.

Luego de eso colgó. Se quedó un buen rato con la cabeza agachada y el cabello contra el rostro. Sus dos manos estaban a un lado de su cabeza, con los dedos dentro del cabello. El aire del departamento era más calido y más ligero a su parecer. Abrió sus profundos ojos un poco y sonrió.

- Vaya.. mi horóscopo de hoy si fue cierto...ja.. ( se pone en pie abotonando sus jeans azules) bah.. mejor voy saliendo para la seigaku...

Mary se hizo una trenza en el pelo y solo dejó los dos clásico mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro. Se puso una blusa de algodón amarrilla que era ajustada solo en las mangas y busto, luego de allí era muy suelta y hasta un poco ancha. Por fin no tenía ese aspecto de chica pandillera o metálica. En su mano derecha traía solo un anillo de plata en el dedo anular. No llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje. Y lo que nunca faltaba, su cruz de plata al pecho. Caminó por la suave arena mientras se dirigía a la seigaku. El atardecer era hermoso. Se veía el puerto no muy lejos y los lujosos barcos también. Algunos turistas pasaban en trajes de baño a su lado.

Sintió casi de imprevisto un olor dulce, muy leve, pero lo sintió. Un olor que chocaba con el olor salado del mar. Sus ojos que estaban fijos en la arena que pisaba se elevaron un poco hasta una sombra ladeada que estaba frente a ella, a menos de un metro. Fue alzando la vista con cierta ansiedad y se encontró con unos zapatos negros, luego unos pantalones un poco mas ajustados de lo normal que usaría un hombre, luego una camisa azul clara por fuera del pantalón y luego, y por ultimo...

- (sonríe) dios... que broma es esta? - murmuró entre dientes mientras fruncía un poco el seño gracias a los rayos anaranjados del sol que le daban de frente.

- (alza una mano dejando la otra en el bolsillo de la larga chaqueta negra) Hola

Nuevamente el aire se hizo más liviano y ya no sentía el olor a playa o a mar.

- ( camina por las calles de la ciudad) y... a donde te diriges?

- Voy a la seigaku a buscar un certificado y a ayudar a eiji con un castigo que le pusieron

- ( guía sus ojos verdes a ella con una suave sonrisa) Supe que se metieron en problemas de nuevo.

- (se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente) que puedo decir? no podemos vivir sin fastidiar.

- Aunque dejaste las cosas a medias. (guía sus ojos esmeraldas al frente) tuve que hacer negocios con eiji y así ayudar a tu amigo con el paradero del capitan.

- u.ú eres un charlatán y aprovechado.

- n-nU

- (lo mira de reojo) eiji te dijo donde vivía?

- Hum.. no exactamente pero me dio unos indicios rápidos y buenos para dar con ello.

Hubo silencio cuando se acercaban a la escuela.

- (se detiene) no interrumpiré.

- ... ( lo mira de reojo) crees que sea posible que esta vez no te pierdas, ni desaparezcas, ni te escapes?

- Sí.

Mary volvió el rostro al frente tratando de comportarse lo más fría y calculadora que podía.

- Saldré de aquí como a las 7. - dijo empezando a caminar.

- Entonces tengo tiempo para comprar un buen vino (sonríe levemente mientras su cabellera plateada el movida por el fuerte viento)

- Eso no es muy fuerte. Busca algo que sirva solo para dos tragos de sobriedad. (lo mira de reojo sonriendo)

- (finge desanimo) Esa era mi segunda opción...

- Ja, aun te falta mucho entonces..

- Y he aquí el plagio !

Mary guió sus ojos a ryoma que estaba caminando hacia ella en compañía de momoshiro, kawamura y kaoru.

- como que plagio?¡¡ o.ó - preguntó mary gritando y mostrando levemente unos colmillitos al hacerlo.

- Esa frase es mía ! o.ó - dijo ryoma señalándola - plagio !

- Oh, señor yuuse, cuanto tiempo - dijo momoshiro posando una mano sobre su frente para verlo mejor ya que los rayos del sol se lo impedían.

- No me digas señor que solo soy escasos años mayor que tu - dijo el chico sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- shhhh... Tengo..algo que hacer.. Nos vemos - dijo kaoru el cual sin siquiera esperar respuesta de los demás se fue corriendo.

- Siempre lo he dicho. A kaoru como que siempre le urge algo. - dijo momoshiro rascándose la cabeza.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji estaba con manos en la obra. Estaba ya trapeando el último salón de ese piso mientras Syuichirou limpiaba la escalera del mismo. Mary ya se había reportado y estaba abajo buscando algunas cosas para la limpieza que les faltaba a eiji y a Syuichirou.

- (se limpia el sudor de la frente) ahh.. hoy como que vamos mas rápidos no? - preguntó oishi viendo a eiji el cual ya iba a cambiar el agua de la cubeta.

- Así es. ( se para a su lado sosteniendo la cubeta) Iré a terminar abajo si?.

- Sí, yo trapearé el pasillo y bajo a ayudarte. - dijo Syuichirou con una sonrisa viendo al chico.

Eiji que andaba medio mudo ese día solo sonrió muy levemente y se dirigió a bajar rápidamente. Eiji ya en el primero piso se topó con mary la cual miraba la lluvia caer. Ya estaba prácticamente de noche y la lluvia parecía muy fuerte. Igual siguieron trabajando sin tanta prisa ya que la lluvia no los dejaría salir. A las 6:40 ya Syuichirou se había ido a cambiar de ropa mientras eiji ya cambiado de ropa ponía en sitio las cosas de limpieza.

La escuela guardaba todo aquello en una gran habitación en la parte trasera de la escuela. La habitación tenía muchas cosas dentro entre ellas las de limpieza. Cerca de allí estaba la salida trasera de la escuela y un pasillo que conectaba esa habitación con la escuela.

- Por fin no? - dijo mary mirando por la ventana. - y ahora?

Ambos estaban al fondo del lugar. No había ninguna luz encendida y solo los iluminaba tenuemente el bombillo de afuera. Eiji metió una mano en su bolso de tennis y sacó el pequeño regalo.

- Bien... yo creo que es ahora.. - musito eiji mientras sus manos temblaban demasiado a pensar de su esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- ( lo mira de reojo) eijisito calma...mira..( camina hacia el ) si no te sientes seguro no tienes que hacerlo.

- no.. es que.. tiene que ser hoy. De verdad que ya no aguanto mentirle a oishi ya que aunque no lo quiera hacer le miento mary. Hicimos una promesa y yo mismo le exijo que no me mienta y ahora soy yo quien lo hago.

Afuera caían algunos relámpagos que iluminaban mucho mas la habitación haciendo ver sus rostros blancuzcos ante la luz de los rayos.

- humm bueno.. (le sonríe) entonces me voy para dejarte solo con tus líos amoroso -.¬

- ¬¬ gracias mary. Tu tan linda y adorable...(ríe con malicia y se da la vuelta al hacerlo) aunque claaaaaaro. Ahora que llegó tu profesor ya andas con prisa no? -.¬

- O/o ! QUE? - preguntó mary girándose rápidamente.- ¬¬ no es mi profesor, ya no da clases en mi universidad.

- oh... yo no me refería a "tu profesor" por que diera clases en tu universidad, sino por lo que te ha de enseñar de ahora en adelante - dijo eiji con un veneno que solo se igualaría al de syuusuke.

- OoO ! ECCHI ! ( lo señala)

- jajajajajajajaja

- ¬/¬ niño sinvergüenza y depravado ! Mejor ve practicando para lo que le dirás a tu heladito de pistacho u.ú - dijo mary comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de allí. - y mejor no hablemos mas de Syuichirou que nos puede oír.

- ( agarra el regalo con ambas manos) cobarde -.¬

- ( se regresa corriendo y lo agarra por los hombros) o.ó que diablos quieres? he? que yo le pida matrimonio a Syuichirou por ti?¡¡

- T-T noooo

- ¬¬

- ;O; ya me dio mieditoooooo

- OH por cristo ! - gritó mary alzando los brazos. - no puedes decirle simplemente que lo quieres como mas que amigo?

- o.o yo creo que si..

- ¬¬ no me digas...

- u/ú ya vete que me interrumpes.

- ... ( le da 6 zapes uno detrás del otro) o.ó

- ;O; mi cabezitaaaaaaaaaaa

- Tonto.. ( da unos pasos) mejor practica !

- ( se lleva una mano a la cadera) es tan difícil decir: " Syuichirou, Hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿ quieres ser mi novio?" y entregar un pececito?¡ - preguntó eiji viéndola.

Mary se giró e iba a responderle con un sarcasmo total cuando ambos escucharon un teléfono celular sonar. Los ojos de eiji que antes miraban a mary se alzaron un poco más y miraron a Syuichirou que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, justo saliendo del pasillo que conectaba a la misma. A mary solo le bastó ver los ojos de eiji abrirse a más no poder para ponerse pálida y con la piel de gallina.

Syuichirou estaba totalmente temblando. El celular justo cuando sonó se le cayó de la mano. La pantalla marcaba el nombre de syuusuke y el número del mismo. Mary al escuchar el celular estrellarse en el suelo se giró y vio por fin a Syuichirou. El chico estaba simplemente en otro mundo. Tenía los labios entre abiertos y no despegaba los ojos de eiji el cual había palidecido a un extremo irreconocible.

Afuera seguía lloviendo despiadadamente.

- hace...cuanto estás ahí? - preguntó eiji casi en un hilo de voz.

Syuichirou corrió rápidamente a tomar su celular y lo cerró. Iba a salir corriendo del lugar cuando la voz de eiji lo detuvo.

- Syuichirou ! no te vayas !

Syuichirou no pudo, no pudo quedarse. Salió corriendo con su bolso a cuestas fuera de allí con todo y la lluvia. Mary estaba atónita. Jamás se imaginaría algo así. Eiji pasó como un rayo por su lado gritando el nombre de Syuichirou.

- Syuichirou ! por favor espera ! Syuichirou ! - gritaba eiji el cual ya estaba empapado por el agua.

Syuichirou salió de la escuela y corrió por la calle a toda velocidad. Mientras eiji lo perseguía gritando, llorando y suplicando, su celular sonaba, era syuusuke.

- Eiji ! déjalo ! eiji ! - gritaba mary la cual llevaba el bolso de eiji acuestas y lo perseguía.

No se podía ver nada por la lluvia. Los gritos de eiji se escuchaban demasiado en los oídos de mary. Solo escucharlos le hacía encoger el corazón. Todo se había arruinado. Ella siguió corriendo y no sabía ni para donde coger.

- EIJI ! EIJI ! REGRESA !

Los gritos de eiji se dejaron de escuchar. Eso la puso con los nervios de punta. Corrió más aprisa hasta llegar a una intersección. Miró a los lados y solo vio mas lluvia y la calle desolada, solo a lo lejos un autobús que se alejaba. Caminó aprisa ya que no podía correr, habían charcos enormes y solo conseguiría caerse.

- EIJI !

El repicar de un celular se escuchó no muy lejos. Mary caminó y divisó unos pasos más adelante de la parada de autobús a alguien en el suelo, agachado. Era obvio que era eiji. Mary se acercó corriendo y se agachó a su lado.

- eiji, eiji háblame ! ( lo mueve un poco) eiji tenemos que irnos.

Eiji tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la vista perdida en la lluvia. Mary le sacó el celular del pantalón y lo apagó.

- Eiji, que pasó? - preguntó mary mientras las gotas de agua las sentía como flechas de hielo en su espalda y cabeza.

Su piel estaba aun sensible por el suceso y sentía las frías gotas así, como hielo. Eiji por su parte no se movía. Todo su cabello estaba regado por su cara. Mary le pasó una mano y se lo echó hacia atrás. Hubo un largo silencio. Aunque la cara del muchacho tenía muchas gotas de lluvia, había un pequeño camino de gotas que inconfundiblemente eran lágrimas.

- Eiji, estamos en la vía publica, nos resfriaremos, por favor párate.

Eiji que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tensado a un extremo de que mary intentaba moverlo y estaba muy rígido, se relajó un poco. Sus ojos se achicaron lentamente. Mary se calmó un poco pero se volvió a preocupar cuando no vio en las manos de eiji el obsequio. Miró rápidamente a los lados y hacia atrás y divisó en la parte de atrás la bolsita en la que estaba el regalo, corrió a tomar la bolsa pero no tenía nada. Miró por el contén de la calle y allí encontró el dichoso pescadito. Lo tomó y volvió con eiji dispuesta a pararlo a la fuerza.

Cuando se agachó a verlo le vio la ropa manchada de sangre. Le miró la cara y vio un chorrito pequeño de sangre bajar de los labios de eiji el cual aun en ese momento se mordía los labios con demasiada fuerza.

- EIJI ! ( le da dos bofetadas)

El cuerpo de eiji se movió muy bruscamente antes las dos potentes bofetadas. Su pómulo derecho de enrojeció bastante. La morena a un estaba dispuesta golpearlo de nuevo si no volvía en si pero quien no volvería en sí con semejantes golpes?

- (se pone en pie tambaleándose) ...ah...- musitó eiji ladeando el rostro hacia donde mary

- ( pasa el reverso de su mano por el chorro de sangre con rapidez)

La sangre bajó por la mano de mary mezclándose con las gotas de agua. Syuichirou era obvio que había huido en el autobús que había pasado minutos antes. Eiji alzó la vista al cielo oscuro y monstruoso que se le enfrentaba.

- MALDICION ! NO ! SYUICHIRO !

Eiji se agarró el cabello con ambas manos y lanzó ese grito desgarrador que resonó por toda la calle.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Y así, al otro día lo vi. Aun pensaba que era una pesadilla, una mala jugada de la vida, pero me di cuenta, cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron con cierto desprecio y temor, que era real todo aquello. _

_Iba a acercarme para hablarle pero se alejó. Se dio la media vuelta por el pasillo de la escuela y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos. Supe que sin duda cuando pasa algo malo, hay algo bueno también, algo que aprender. Pero maldije a todo aquel que haya encontrado algo bueno y algo que aprender en situaciones malas porque yo no lo veía. Toda la noche anterior me la pasé despierto. Pensando, sin derramar una lagrima, en que había algo bueno. Me lo repetía como un estupido e incluso llegué a pensar, a imaginarme que en este día, el decidiría escucharme al menos. _

_No es cierto, ahora que lo veo alejarse, se que no es cierto que siempre hay alguien para ayudarte en los problemas, porque en ese, nadie podía ayudarme. Absolutamente nadie, mas que yo mismo, y yo mismo, ya no puedo. _

_- que le pasa a kikumaru? - preguntaba una chica que pasaba a mi lado._

_- oye y este? - preguntaba otro viéndome. _

_Hay cosas que definitivamente están vedadas y prohibidas para las personas. Para mi era lógico que lo prohibido, era el amor. Realmente no quería hacer nada ese día, y no hice nada. Solo fui sincero conmigo mismo. Caminé a mi escondite secreto, que volvía a ser secreto ahora que Syuichirou no volvería más, y allí me quedé a deshidratarme en lágrimas. Por fin el ángel de la melancolía venía a visitarme y me prestaba sus alas para llorar y sufrir. Me sentía embriagado de ese sentimiento gris... me era hasta placentero poder llorar tanto. Pensé en el suceso una y otra vez hasta que mi mente y cuerpo se acostumbraron al dolor de recordarlo. Me anestesié los sentimientos por largas horas. Sonreí viendo por una polvorienta ventana el maldito sol. Salía a recibir a los demás cuando a mi me había abandonado en las penumbras justo en ese momento. _

_- (sonríe tenuemente con los ojos enrojecidos y mira al frente) ... Te tengo a ti mi lindo ángel... - murmuré. _

_Extendí mis brazos a la nada y le día un fuerte abrazo al despecho. _

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Había pasado. No.. no había pasado, estaba pasando. Pero como? era posible? Real? Luego de tanto tiempo.. Por fin pasa.

Justo ahora que él por fin está bien, sucede. Por fin puede besarlo y puede ser correspondida.

El rostro angelical de sakuno estaba iluminado por el rubor más grande de toda su corta vida. Por fin podía saborear sus labios, por fin podía besarlo, acariciar su cabello negro. Y no había problemas. Luego de tantos meses su respuesta había llegado. Sus lágrimas no fueron en vano. NINGUNA de sus lágrimas se perdieron en el vacío. Estas le recompensaron sus días de angustia, de dolor, de pena, de despecho. Sus noches en vela, su martirio, todo aquello se le es recompensado con intereses.

Su corazón. Ya lo volvía a sentir ! Latía ! bombeaba sangre por..por ese chico ! Su único chico, al que esperó tanto...tanto tiempo. Con el que a veces se enojo, Por el que tanto lloró, por quien la sorprendía en sus partidos con cada nuevo movimiento.

Era cierto.. definitivamente es cierto que todo da frutos en esta vida. Es cierto que lo que cosechas, dará frutos. Por fin era ella. Era sakuno nuevamente. Lo sentía correr por sus venas, todo el sentimiento. Quería llorar pero no quería arruinar aquello, es que no podía ni siquiera llorar, solo podía besarlo, él se lo merecía, por ser como era, y ella también, por la misma simple razón.

Él también estaba sorprendido. ¿por qué ese día? Nunca planeó eso. A pesar de todo... a pesar de que dijo que jamás se fijaría en una niña tonta que no podía ni darle a una pelota, tanto que la despreció. Es que eso no estaba en los planes suyos, menos ahora que estaba totalmente recuperado para jugar ese torneo invernal. ¿ que haría? y cuando los chicos se enteraran de algo así? ahora mismo no importaba mucho. Es que TENÍA que besarla porque no quería dejar de hacerlo, podría esfumarse en sus brazos y eso sería demasiado traumante. Y... cuando sumire lo supiera? y...momoshiro? uh.. momoshiro... se iba a morir...

Pero es que no importaba. Ya no importaba nada porque había pasado. La había besado y no había como cambiar eso. Ella se apartó un poco de él con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba aire, pensar...DIABLOS ! su primer beso ! con ÉL ! NOOOOOOOOOOO eso merecía una OVACION ! Un oscar ! pero es que el oscar le quedaba chiquito a todo eso ! Parecía el cuento de la cenicienta ! Estaba con su príncipe ! Sabrá dios que carajos tenían en común pero es que no importaba, sin duda no importaba nada ya.

Él acarició el cabello de la pequeña y la abrazó. Ella tenía a su príncipe, y él a su princesita.

- y...ahora que hacemos? es que...- musitó sakuno con el corazón tan acelerado que el podía sentirlo en el abrazo.

- ( mira a un lado y ve el paisaje de la ciudad) Lo guardaremos en secreto ya que...

- somos novios?

- eso quieres?

- heem...(mira a los lados)

- sí.

- SIIIIIIII !

- shhhh... ( mira a un lado ruborizado) dios, que he hecho?

- Joven kaidoh no se queje n-n

- (la mira con el seño un poco fruncido) ya es tiempo de que me digas kaoru.

- T/T si?

- ( se agacha tomando el osito de peluche para luego ponérselo en las manos) sí.

La niña miró el osito. Era más que lindo, era precioso, hermosísimo. Ambos se miraron un momento y luego posaron el dedo índice en los labios del otro.

- Secreto

- (asiente) n-n

- uff.. (suspira) -.o creo que te quiero.

- (con los ojos brillosos)

- shhh -/- dije que creo... no es seguro.

- ah.. que malo es.. ( se gira cruzándose se brazos mientras el viento mueve sus trenzas)

Kaoru sonrió muy ampliamente y lo abrazó de golpe desde atrás y la alzó.

- no no no no O.O ! me da miedo ! haaaa ¡! ( cierra los ojos con fuerza)

- ah.. niña cobarde (ríe un poco mientras comienza a dar vueltas con ella de un lado a otro en la azotea de la escuela)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, que les pareció? Estoy siendo muy malvado verdad? T-T me contagié de mary. Aunque… ella ya no está pero estoy yo. Yo le daré fin a este fic. Calculo dos capítulos más. El próximo para los desenlaces y el otro para la despedida de navidad. Para los que no saben si hay segunda parte pues sí, es confirmado que hay segunda parte. No será muy pronto porque me tomaré un tiempo para coordinar ideas y hacer al menos 3 capítulos antes de publicar, pero sí hay segunda parte. **

**¿Quieren saber como pasó esta ultima parte del capitulo y que pasará cuando regrese el capitán?**

**La decisión de ryoma se sabrá en el capitulo que viene, también veremos como pasa eiji este trago amargo. **

**Espérenlo. El regreso de Tezuka y Syuusuke así como también un nuevo dúo especial se estrenará en el torneo invernal. NO se lo imaginan. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope or Pain**

Momoshiro y ryoma, gracias a la lluvia que había empezado a caer sobre la ciudad, tuvieron que entrar a un viejo templo donde mayormente se hacían las festividades de año nuevo y se reunían miles de personas a leer su suerte, a participar en las ceremonias y a pedir sus deseos para el nuevo año. El resto del tiempo el templo era custodiado por monjes que velaban por la tranquilidad del mismo, por las pequeñas actividades diarias y el cuidado de los árboles y el pequeño bosque que rodeaba el templo.

Ryoma y su sempai subieron corriendo la enorme escalera que daba entrada al área del templo. Ya allí miraron a los lados buscando donde refugiarse de la lluvia y vieron una pequeña casita que tenía un portal grande donde podían quedarse. Corrieron sin decir mas hasta allí y se sentaron.

- (le da un escalofrío) creo que ya no aguantaré estas repentinas lluvias ryoma - dijo momoshiro que se pasaba las manos por los brazos para darse calor.

- (mira a los lados) y aquí no hay nadie? - preguntó ryoma con cierta extrañeza.

- no. Esto aquí es donde los monjes ponen todas sus cosas que usan para la actividad del primero de enero. - dijo momoshiro sin pensarlo mucho mientras veía a su frente el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad que se veía un poco mas abajo.

- y tu como sabes eso?

- ajajaja bueno ( se señala cerrando los ojos) yo ryoma, vengo los 25 de diciembre en la mañana a limpiar el templo, especialmente. - dijo momoshiro a lo que ryoma achicó los ojos.

- -.- no me lo creo ni me lo imagino.

- ¬¬ tu siempre dudando de mi no?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la en ese momento sutil lluvia mojaba un poco el portal donde estaban y bañaba la hierba.

- estas listo para el torneo? - preguntó ryoma.

- Si lo estoy pero no se si mi pierna derecha aguante esas doce horas.. - dijo con preocupación momoshiro posando una mano en el muslo de la susodicha pierna.

- (baja los ojos viendo su pierna) Sadaharu y el entrenador tezuka te han dado los ejercicios y las medidas necesaria para fortalecer totalmente la pierna derecha.

- la pierna no me preocupa, me preocupa el tobillo, recuerda que me lo disloqué un poco.

- Yo empezaré mañana a entrenarme extra. - dijo ryoma llevando su mirada al frente donde lo esperaba la luz de un pequeño farol iluminando muy levemente su rostro. - Comenzaré a correr, como hace kaoru para ganar más resistencia. También reduciré mis comidas solo a lo necesario y a las que tengan más vitaminas. Así, cuando llegue el torneo no me dará hambre luego de las 8 horas y si es así tendré con algunas frutas o agua.

- Te lo estas tomando muy en serio (sonríe mirándolo de reojo) eso es nuevo. (se lleva una mano detrás de la nuca) entonces yo haré lo mismo, te acompañaré en las caminatas.

- ( encoge las piernas contra su cuerpo y las abraza apoyando la barbilla de las rodillas) con la suerte dramática que tenemos, tengoku será la escuela que nos toque de ultimo...claro, si llegamos a las finales.

- y lo dudas? ¡¡¡ o.ó

- (lo mira de reojo con seriedad) sin tezuka y syuusuke el equipo está incompleto y aunque entremos a arai y a sadaharu, por ejemplo, para suplirlos, estaríamos muy por de bajo. Ya todos conocen tus remates saltados, tu potencia y como juegas en los dobles. Kawamura y sus rápidas pelotas puede ser bloqueado si se le busca a un sujeto tipo sadaharu y tezuka para hacerlo mas fácil. Eiji y el vice capitán no se si lo has notado pero aun no están a lo máximo. Hace mucho que no hacen un trabajo excelente como lo solían hacer y por lo visto, a diferencia de un principio que parecía ser por oishi el problema, ahora es eiji el que no se entrega del todo. (mira al frente) Tenemos que tener una muy buena estrategia. Kaoru...Kaoru es ahora mismo el único que aun no desplaza ante nuestros ojos todas sus habilidades y eso es porque él es un estratega. Puede crear una habilidad de nuevo basándose en las que ya sabe como son la serpiente y la serpiente boomerang, entre otras claro.

- y es aquí donde te miro como si estuvieras enfermo - dijo momoshiro mirándolo de la manera antes descrita.

- si... creo que ya basta de tanta habladuría - dijo ryoma sonriendo con cierta malicia y poniéndose en pie. - eso no se usa entre nosotros.

- que?¡¡ como que no se usa?

Ryoma casi ignorándolo comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores de donde estaban sin salirse del portal. Metió una mano por una ventanita que estaba al lado de la puerta y abrió esta desde allí. Ryoma entró seguido por momoshiro que aun lo observaba como si en verdad estuviera loco. Todo adentro estaba oscuro. El piso era de madera fina y lisa, muy buena.

- quítate los zapatos, no podemos ensuciar el lugar - dijo ryoma quitándose los suyos con los mismo pies mientras miraba la amplia habitación con solo algunas cosas al fondo. Habían velones de diferentes colores, Sellos espiritistas, incienso, algunos aceites aromáticos, hojas secas de naranjo y de otras alargadas que ryoma desconocía.

Momoshiro para cerrar nuevamente la puerta tuvo que agarrar un trozo de metal que fue forjado en ella, de un pequeño clavo que estaba en la ventana. Al parecer así cerraban la puerta. Ambos dejaron los zapatos a un lado.

- entonces te quejas de que tenemos poca comunicación ( ve a ryoma halando una bolsa de dormir marrón un poco vieja pero acolchonada que estaba colgando de una pared enrollada) Ryoma, dime ! o.ó recuerda que tu eras el que andaba sin memoria últimamente ( ve a ryoma tender tranquilamente la bolsa de dormir) y te quejas? ( lo observa prender una de las velas con un prendedor rudimentario que estaba al lado)

- momoshiro, estoy un poco estresado - dijo ryoma girándose con la vela en la mano.

La pequeña llama de la vela le daba un tono anaranjado y vacilante a los ojos de ryoma.

- estresado? tu? y de qué vas a estar estresado? - preguntó momoshiro aun cerca de la puerta de la cual no se había movido desde que se quitó los zapatos.

- (alza una ceja mirándolo con acusación) será porque me tiraste por las escaleras de mi casa? ( se le acerca amenazadoramente) o porque me pegaste casi 10 veces con una raqueta? ( se le acerca a un mas) o porque me diste a beber un liquido que casi me raspa la garganta de tan agrio y acido que era y que aparte de eso me dio indigestión? - preguntó ryoma deteniéndose a escasos pasos de momoshiro.

- he..hem ..ejem..(tose un poco mirando a un lado) yo... pues.. estem.. (lo mira un poco de reojo)

- ...

- -.- maldición, que diablos quieres? - preguntó momoshiro con molestia - si aun no me has golpeado o me has mandado al diablo es porque quieres algo de mi. (abre los ojos apuntándole con un dedo) y te advierto de una vez que no tengo dinero para invitarte una hamburguesa !

- ...jm..

Ryoma sonrió tan malvadamente que a momoshiro le pareció que estaba ideando un plan tan macabro que acabaría con él.

- no... tienes ni un centavo encima dices?

- sí, eso digo.

Ryoma se dio la vuelta y puso en el suelo la vela con el platillo de cobre en la que estaba incrustada. Luego se paseó pensativo por la habitación, vacilante ante cada paso. Momoshiro lo seguía con la miraba como un bobo. Es que no entendía que cosa le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

- ( se sienta sobre la bolsa de dormir) ven momoshiro. Negociaremos los malos tratos que me has dado. - dijo ryoma apoyando un brazo de la pierna derecha que tenía contra su pecho.

- (se le acerca) ya dije que no tengo dinero verdad? - preguntó momoshiro un poco dudoso el cual se sentó a su lado.

- jmjm ( ríe para si posando un brazo al rededor del cuello de él)

- O.o...

- Serás mi desestresante hoy. Necesito relajarme ya que mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas. (suspira cansadamente mientras se mueve al frente de momoshiro) -.- ser un jugador de tennis no es fácil y menos con gente como ustedes - dijo ryoma.

Momoshiro calculó que ser desestresante o lo que sea era mejor que recibir golpes y/o gastarse un dineral exagerado en comida para ryoma el cual siempre comía de mas y cosas caras solo para dejar en cero su billetera por un mes.

- momoshiro - dijo ryoma - tengo una pregunta para ti.

- adelante - dijo momoshiro con confianza.

Ryoma se inclinó solo un poco hacia él y estiró sus manos hacia la cremallera del pantalón del mayor. Momoshiro dio un leve brinco al ver que ryoma con ambas manos le estaba abriendo el pantalón.

- O.o necesito ayuda.. - pensó momoshiro - y urgente !

- bien, quiero saber que te gusta mas momoshiro. La comida china, Los hot dogs, las hamburguesas con papas o los sándwiches? - preguntó ryoma mientras metía la mano derecha en el pantalón de momoshiro.

- O.o ! y para que me preguntas eso ahora?¡¡¡ - preguntó momoshiro a su defensa con cierta alteración.

Ryoma dio un suspiro con cansancio y sonrió un poco mientras sacaba el miembro del pantalón de él.

- (alza el rostro) solo era para poder decirte sin que pareciera insinuante (sonríe macabramente) que me gustan las salchichas momo - dijo ryoma a lo que momoshiro solo atinó a hacerse un poco para atrás mientras sudaba por montón.

Aquello de ryoma era solo un anuncio. Sin más que agregar, ya que realmente no había más nada que agregar, ryoma se dedicó a desestresarse con lo que ahora vendría siendo la "salchicha".

- ryoma...(mira a los lados y luego lo mira a el) no es que quiera...(mira de nuevo a los lados) quejarme - comenzó a decir momoshiro.

- hum..humju? - fue el ruido que hizo ryoma mientras seguía chupando el "aparato" de momo

- ejem... (baja la vista viéndolo) he.. podrías prestar atención a lo que voy a decir?

- (niega con la cabeza fuertemente varias veces)

- haaaa ! ok ok !

- (ríe para si)

- ahhh..(suspira) -/- bueno, es solo que...(lo mira)...

- e paha? - preguntó ryoma el cual en ese momento lamía.

- (traga saliva tratando de ignorarlo) he...que estamos es un templo, es lo primero...

- mmmm...mmju?

- O.- y...lo otro es que cuando entramos dijiste que no podíamos ensuciar el lugar.

Ryoma alzó un poco el rostro y miró a los lados con la punta del miembro de muchacho en la boca. Momoshiro se llevó una mano a la cara de golpe.

- mmm.. bueno..(le masajea) no estamos en el templo... no del todo y lo de ensuciar esto depende de ti - dijo ryoma con mucha inocencia. Demasiada pensó momoshiro. Demasiada inocencia con semejante acto de no tener nada de ella que él estaba haciendo.

- he...

- momoshiro, sabes? no me dejas desestresarme, podrías callarte mientras termino con esto? - preguntó ryoma frunciendo un poco el seño.

- COMO TE ATREVES?¡¡¡ O.Ó ! eres un ...

Momoshiro fue interrumpido por unas voces que venían de afuera.

- Maestro, creo que escuché algo dentro de la habitación sagrada - dijo un joven monje con túnicas azules oscuras encima.

Momoshiro abrió los ojos a más no poder casi al borde de un ataque mientras ryoma se detuvo solamente sin sacar lo que tenía en su boca. El anciano que acompañaba al muchacho era realmente muy viejo y estaba lleno de canas y arrugas. Casi no se le veían ni los ojos ni la boca, solo las orejas y si a caso la nariz.

- yo no escucho nada - dijo con una voz muy quebrada y vieja el anciano. - kenyia, ve adentro y..y... (tose fuertemente)

- o.ò... maestro...

- ergg..(tose un poco y carraspea dando a notar bastante bien que tenía fluidos muy comunes de la gripe en su garganta)

Ryoma al escuchar algo tan asqueroso sacó el miembro de momoshiro de su boca y miró a un lado con rabia.

- maldito viejo... - murmuró ryoma entre dientes mientras momoshiro no se aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver la reacción de ryoma.

- (se tapa la boca para no reír)

Afuera el viejo luego de toser casi por 3 minutos y escupir los...fluidos...

- u.ú maldito anciano del... - murmuraba ryoma el cual justo cuando iba a proseguir se vio interrumpido por esa tos y esas cosas del anciano.

- xDDDD (_momo_)

_**Afuera...**_

- maestro ya está bien? - preguntó el joven monje sosteniendo al viejo un poco.

- s..sii muchacho. si. - dijo el anciano - ve adentro y…y…y...

- o.ò ..

- y tráeme.. - dijo el anciano continuando la frase - los pergaminos para espíritus

- maestro, yo pensé que usted los tenía consigo siempre

- nn..nn...nn...

- o.òU

- nn..no. Hoy.. (se pasa la mano por su vestimenta) hoy...hoy...hoy..

- o.òUUU

- hoy no las..las traigo muchacho.. - dijo el anciano por fin con mucha lentitud.

**_Adentro..._**

- ryoma ! vienen para acá ! - dijo momoshiro en susurros bajando la vista - o.ó ryoma ! deja eso !

- ... u.ú maldición...- pensó ryoma dejando el aparato de momoshiro.

- y ahora que haremos?

- Saludarlos cuando entren - dijo ryoma con sarcasmo viendo a momoshiro el cual luego de decir esto se dirigía a volver a su labor.

- ryoma ! - murmuró un poco mas fuerte momo

- y ahora que?

- ¿como se te ocurre seguir con esto si van a entrar?

- ese viejo mas fácil se muere antes de poder entrar, no oyes como anda? - dijo ryoma el cual volvía a agachar su cabeza y a seguir en lo suyo.

- ryoma !

- ...( alza el rostro con rabia) o.ó si me vuelves a interrumpir te pegaré una mordida momoshiro y hablo en serio ! tendrán que enyesarte tu "cosita"

- (se pone pálido)...

_**Afuera...**_

- bien maestro, entraré a buscárselo - dijo el joven monje que se disponía a meter una mano por la ventana rota y a abrir la puerta.

El corazón del pobre momoshiro estaba por salirse. Iban a abrir la puerta pero el anciano detuvo al joven monje de hacerlo.

- es…espera… (saca los pergaminos de adentro de su ropa) me…me….equivoqué – dijo el anciano.

Los chicos dieron un suspiro enorme y más cuando el anciano y el monje se alejaron.

- bien, ya que se fueron… - dijo ryoma listo para seguir en lo suyo

- ryoma ¡! No ¡ Debemos ir a nuestras casas ¡

- Hagamos algo momo. Cuando la lluvia pare, te dejo en paz ok?

- bien, trato hecho.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de ryoma….

- iré por cigarrillos.. – dijo nanjiroh pasándose una mano por su cabello mientras se ponía algo por encima para cubrirse del frío y la lluvia.

- tío, no debería salir – dijo nanako haciéndole señas con una mano para que fuera a acompañarlo hacia la tv.

- hu? Que pasa? – preguntó nanjiroh mirando la tv.

- Acaban de decir en el pronóstico que esta lluvia pasará exactamente en 3 horas.

- ….

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- aah...dios que mala suerte...(busca la llave de la puerta) estoy empapada, aparte de todo - musitó mary mientras hacía intentos fallidos de meter su mano mojada dentro del empapado y ajustado jean. - Al diablo... ( golpea la puerta con fuerza) YUUUUUSEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ABREME BASTARDO ! O.Ó

- ...( abre la puerta) -.- ahora que te hice? - preguntó el joven muchacho mientras mary pasaba por su lado rápidamente.

- de todo me haces yuuse u.ú.

- ó.ò ... ( se cruza de brazos haciendo su cabellera hacia atrás con un rápido movimiento de la misma) salió mal algo?

- mal? ( se gira apoyándose de la mesa del mini comedor) malísimo ! u.u jo..( se lleva una mano a la cara) tengo a un fugitivo y a otro en una depresión crónica.

- ( camina hasta donde ella, toma la botella de vodka de la mesa y camina a la cocina a ponerla en un cajón) creo que se quedará para el próximo año - murmuró yuuse guiando sus ojos verdes de vuelta a donde mary - eligieron mal el día para esto.

- en serio yuuse? en serio quieres ponerme mas mal de lo que estoy?

Yuuse caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó allí. Su rostro que hasta ese momento parecía relajado, fresco y hasta un poco gracioso se volvió todo lo contrario. Endureció un poco sus facciones y achicó levemente sus penetrantes ojos.

- No se podían dejar llevar del sentimiento y más si había posibilidad de fallas. - dijo con cierta frialdad yuuse - incluso en los sentimientos hay que tener la cabeza fría. Se muy bien que ambos se imaginaban que algo así podía pasar. (alza una mano y mete los dedos de la misma suavemente por su cabello) ahora peligra el torneo invernal y se está como en un principio, como con lo que pasó cuando yura. Está de más recordarte que tezuka y syuusuke no están?

- no todos tenemos tu carácter frío y calculador yuuse y menos nos imaginamos que pasaría algo tan desastroso !

Mary caminó hasta donde él estaba y se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa, frente a el.

- yo...pensé que oishi se sorprendería, sí y que tal vez se asustaría un poco pero jamás pensé que saldría huyendo así sin siquiera dejar que eiji explicara.

- En pocas palabras se confiaron mucho en la carita linda de eiji y en que las palabras dulces donde se incluyera: "amor, sentimiento, disculpa y por favor" en las frases serían suficientes. - dijo yuuse posando sus ojos profundos en ella.

Mary frunció el seño y miró a un lado con impotencia. Era cierto, ese era el plan de ambos aunque no se lo dijeran. Se confiaron en que una vez dicho aquello, eiji se confesara y pidiera disculpa y todo eso... él sedería al menos un poco.

- pero el peor error lo cometiste tu mary. - Dijo son dureza - (estira el brazo y agarra su rostro con una mano girándoselo hacia si) que eiji se haya enamorado de oishi, significa que el también de eiji? Esa fue la teoría igualitaria y de equivalencia que tuviste?

- vete al diablo yuuse ! ( gira el rostro con fuerza apartando su mano) tu no sabes nada que diablos estas diciendo? - preguntó mary notoriamente enojada.

Yuuse que antes estaba inclinado hacia adelante se hizo para atrás acomodándose. Un viento frío entró por la ventana moviendo la delgada y sedosa cortina. Los flequillos abundantes de cabello que tenía yuuse en su frente y que bajaban alargándose más por su rostro a los lados se movieron con cierta brusquedad. Su rostro daba una ligera impresión de persona con una autoridad superior a quien sea que estuviera presente. A su lado en ese momento mary parecía un dulce angelito de algunos 10 años.

- En todo, mary, tengo mas experiencia que tu - fueron sus palabras.

Las palabras salieron con tanta fluidez y suavidad de su boca que mary sintió que por eso la bofetada verbal era mas fuerte.

- Yo estuve 3 años enamorado solo y no por eso hubo el mismo sentimiento como recompensa para mí. Por eso te digo que en el amor hay que hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría y nunca suponer. En todo caso de que hubiera salido bien el plan de la carita linda de eiji y las palabras mágicas, eso hubiera sido ponerlo contra la pared ya que lo podrían en una posición donde solo el sí era aceptado, cualquier otra respuesta lo hubieran hecho verse como un desconsiderado - dijo yuuse mientras mary aguantaba todo aquello sin decir nada. - ahora bien, el tiempo es sabio y si tu te esfuerzas por algo y ese algo es en verdad lo que te conviene, se te dará. Ahí si hay recompensa.

- el problema no es eso, el problema es que ni pudimos hablar yuuse. Oishi nos escuchó bromear un poco y no nos dio tiempo de nada. Eiji corrió detrás de él rogándole que lo escuchara y no lo hizo. - dijo mary con cara de preocupación como una empleada dándole una excusa a su jefe.

- Bien, dime ahora mary.. pon tu cabeza fría y ponte en los zapatos de oishi. Si eiji insiste en explicarle mañana, cual es la posibilidad de que decida escucharlo? Piénsalo y dime. - dijo yuuse con lentitud mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus delgados labios.

Mary lo pensó. Oishi corrió, huyó. Conociendo a oishi, si eiji se le aparecía de nuevo, pidiendo que lo escuche, que posiblemente sería con cierta desesperación...

- Se negaría. ( alza el rostro viéndolo) a la primera oishi se negaría. Pensaría que sería ridículo haber huido la noche anterior y luego acceder tan pronto y más porque daría a entender que estaba interesado en lo que ya sabía y ese no era el punto. (toma un gran respiro) Ya a la segunda vez que eiji le pidiera que le escuchara, oishi posiblemente mas calmado y pensando que en verdad como amigo de eiji debía escuchar, pero aun sería muy pronto para el tener una respuesta para eiji, le diría verbalmente, que no se siente en condiciones, o algo así. - dijo mary mientras yuuse le prestaba atención.- Esto entonces querría decir que cuando él estuviera listo, avisaría, por algún medio. Así, en algunas horas o tal vez un día cuando tuviera lista su propia respuesta y puntos a tratar, buscaría conversación con eiji en busca de entonces entrar al tema.

El corazón de yuuse estaba levemente encogido en su pecho. Era perfecto. Ese era el orden casi específico de las cosas.

- la posibilidad de que oishi decida hablar con eiji sería en el 3er intento. 3er intento que no sería necesario ya que eiji, con una segunda vez bastaría y así demostraría también que le está dando tiempo y ganaría puntos extras con oishi. Ahora la prioridad es la calma y darle espacio a oishi - dijo mary mirando a yuuse con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- y el obsequio... crees que sea bueno que se lo dé en ese momento? - preguntó yuuse sonriendo un poco y viendo si mary caía en esa trampa.

- ...no. No porque oishi definitivamente solo dejará una brecha abierta de posibilidad entre eiji y él por cortesía, por tanto, el obsequio sería apropiado luego de unos días, específicamente después del partido del jueves cuando no allá la posibilidad de nuevamente haber un enfriamiento amistoso entre ellos. El obsequio serviría para dos cosas. (alza un dedo) para alegrarle y reanudar de nuevo la amistad de lleno (alza otro dedo) y para abrir una posible y nueva conversación sobre el sentimiento de eiji. Esta solo sucedería si es que oishi lo ha pensado y a diferencia de las pasadas, esta giraría totalmente entorno a él. - dijo mary finalizando.

Todas aquellas cosas eran las posibilidades y eran realmente las más altas basándose en lo que se conocía de oishi y en su huida. Yuuse lanzó unas leves y suave carcajadas con sus labios entre abiertos. Mary se quedó mirando sus ojos, la mirada que tenía. Parecía la entrada a todo un mundo de información y estrategia.

- como es el mundo mary. ( se inclina hacia ella pasando el pulgar por su labio inferior) Cuando se habla de sentimiento hay que actuar con la cabeza fría, cuando se está hablando con la cabeza fría hay que agregar sentimiento. Siempre el que está actuando con la cabeza fría encuentra la respuesta en el sentimiento y el que esta actuando con el sentimiento encuentra la respuesta con la cabeza fría. - dijo yuuse en voz baja como si compartiera un secreto.

- jm.. ( le aparte la mano con el brazo derecho) Llamaré a eiji - dijo mary tratando de ponerse a la altura de yuuse el cual era obvio que estaba actuando "con la cabeza fría" y nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera estaría a su favor. Era imposible...al menos que hablara de sentimiento y en esa área había aun mas peligro para ella.

Caminó hasta su habitación sin decir más.

- Yo tengo casi todas las cartas y solo para ganarme, tienes que enseñar las tuyas - musitó yuuse cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa provocadora en el rostro.

Mary marcó el teléfono de eiji en la oscuridad de su habitación. Yuuse parecía inalcanzable. Todo lo tiene siempre bien pensado y medido. Cuando se cree que está por perder algo resulta al final que el que pierde es otro. Esparce muchas espinas a su paso.

- es un maldito.. - murmuró mary apretando el celular en su mano con un poco de temblor en la misma.

Eiji tomó el teléfono.

- eiji, se que estas mal.. pero si quieres ganar en el torneo y en esto, debes escucharme muy bien por favor. Lo haremos juntos - dijo mary con toda seguridad.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Kaoru estaba sentado en su cama. Era muy tarde de la noche. Cosía sin parar y cortaba hilos de vez en cuando cuando tenía que hacerlo. Sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando. El cansancio, dolor de cuerpo y los ojos irritados no lo dejaban en paz. Necesitaba un descanso urgente pero es que faltaba tan poco para terminar el osito... tan poco...

- aaaahhhhhmmmmmm ( bosteza llevándose una mano a la boca mientras unas lagrimitas se asoman por sus ojos) ...bueno.. está terminado, lo demás aditamentos se los puedo poner luego...- musitó kaoru viendo al excelente osito. En verdad era lindo. Le quedó de lujo.

Era de una tela muy suave y muy acolchonadito. Los últimos toques lo harían verse mejor.

Kaoru puso el osito al lado de su cama, en una mesita. Luego de esto se fue a dormir, al otro día lo terminaría. Igual, era para navidad.

- sshhh...(se acurruca en la cama)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji por su parte aun estaba con la ropa mojada de la escuela. Yacía sobre la cama mirando el techo. Había estado así desde que llegó algunas 3 o 4 horas antes. Sus ojos estaban muy irritados y quedaba un rastro en sus mejillas de lágrimas secas. No se molestó en lavarse la cara, era inútil, volvería a llorar en pocos minutos nuevamente.

Sí... de nuevo lloraba. Luego de tantas horas si parar de derramar lágrimas ya se sentía acostumbrado al cosquilleo leve de las lágrimas bajando a los lados. Su oso de peluche, al que se había aferrado desde que llegó estaba con la parte de arriba más oscura que la de abajo debido a que estaba húmedo de tantas lagrimas. El chico estaba totalmente anestesiado. No le cruzaba nada por la mente, no ahora. Ya se había azotado mentalmente con lo ocurrido esa noche. Tenía su celular al lado de la cabecera de su cama.

Mary tenía un plan, pensó. La escuchó atentamente y todo lo que escuchó...era bueno...pero por alguna razón le pareció basura. ¿ por qué a él le tenía que pasar eso? a syuusuke no le pasó, es mas syuusuke no tuvo que hacer ni la mitad de lo que él. Pero syuusuke era syuusuke y él era un imbecil de lo peor, pensó.

Eiji se reincorporó despacio en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas y por tanto llorar y gritar su cabeza parecía que explotaría. Le dijo que sí a mary, que lo intentaría, que lo harían juntos pero... la verdad? en ese momento lo odiaba. Odiaba a Syuichirou Oishi. Pero era extraño. El nunca había odiado a nadie. Es mas, pensarlo le hacía sentir mal pero es que no quería saber nada de él. Acaso no podía darle una oportunidad de hablar? era mucho pedir?

- (se tira de nuevo a la cama cerrando los ojos)... quiero.. estar solo...

Así eiji se quedó dormido con todo y uniforme mientras volvía a derramar lagrimas.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En el departamento de mary, esta estaba aun en su oscura habitación con el celular en la mano. Ayudaría a eiji con todo.

- ...egh..( aprieta el celular con fuerza frunciendo el seño) me pregunto si será suficiente...

Se paró de la cama y caminó a la ventana. Puso el puño contra el cristal viendo el mar.

- Syuichirou... dime si es suficiente eso - murmuró.

Sin duda Syuichirou era muy amable, inteligente, dulce, calmado, razonable. Con muchos valores, respetuoso, pero...y los defectos? donde estaba su lado oscuro?. Tal vez con eso que había sucedido, se podría ver por primera vez y realmente el lado oscuro de oishi.

- oh dios Syuichirou... ojala no seas como yo porque sino no valdrá nada de lo que hagamos. - dijo mary bajando el puño de la ventana. - eso si sería una desgracia para eiji...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En casa de Syuichirou este estaba en su computadora. Leía sus correos electrónicos. Ese día tenía muchos de eiji que habían sido mandados en los días anteriores. Esas cadenas tontas de amistad, de deseos y para la buena suerte en el amor...

- (apoya su rostro de la mano izquierda mientras borra todos los mensajes) me pregunto que desocupado puede creerse todas esas cadenas de deseos y de la buena suerte. - dijo Syuichirou.

Luego de borrar todos los mensajes cerró la ventanilla. Se quedó mirando el fondo azul de su pantalla. Pensó en eiji y en lo que había pasado ese día. Realmente estaba muy tranquilo pese a que en ese momento estaba aterrado.

- ya tomé una decisión y es irrefutable - dijo Syuichirou poniéndose en pie luego de apagar la PC.

Tomó un balón de fútbol de su armario y luego salió a la calle.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

A la mañana siguiente hacía un día... BELLISIMO !

Era increíble ! El día estaba un poco frío, lógico en esa temporada, pero el sol estaba afuera ! Las gotitas en las hojas de los árboles y las flores parecían de cristal. Le daban un brillo casi mágico a todo. La ciudad entera olía muy bien y muy fresco.

- ( mira por la ventana dejando el periódico a un lado) ja.. vaya, hoy si es un día hermoso y despejado. - dijo sumire desde su oficina.

- ¡Abuela ! (corre hasta donde ella) donde está la bolsa que te di esta mañana? o.ò dime por favor que no la dejaste ! - dijo sakuno con cierta impaciencia.

- no no.. aquí está... (mira a los lados) humm.. ahm.. por aquí.. ( se agacha y rebusca debajo del escritorio)

- o.ò

- ( levanta la cabeza golpeándose con el escritorio) haa !

- abuela ! ó.ò !

- estoy bien.. estoy bien... ah..(sale despacio de abajo del escritorio con una bolsa)

Sumire la puso sobre el escritorio mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano. La bolsa estaba sellada con grapas.

- gracias abuela ( la toma)

- oye y que llevas ahí dentro? - preguntó sumire bajando la mano de su cabeza a lo que sakuno palideció un poco.

- he..b..bu..bueno...es ..es que...- tartamudeaba sakuno con mucho nerviosismo.

El timbre para entrar a clases sonó.

- ya debo irme abuela ! tengo clase de matemáticas, adiós !

Sakuno salió casi en bola de humo de allí dejando a sumire con las palabras en la boca.

- pero que le pasa? - se preguntó sumire.

Sakuno solo corrió un poco para luego detenerse contra su casillero. Suspiró muy cansadamente con los ojos cerrados y solo cuando los abrió fue que se dieron a notar unas muy pequeñas ojeras que en su rostro angelical y dulce se denotaban demasiado. Y no solo eso sino que no traía el broche que siempre usaba en su cabello para sujetar esos flequillos que se le vivían saliendo al frente.

Los chicos de la escuela iban entrando a sus aulas. Poco a poco los pasillos quedaron vacíos. Sakuno intentaba moverse pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba tan cansada que era capaz de quedarse dormida ahí mismo y así lo estaba haciendo.

- maldición momoshiro, por tu culpa llegaré tarde ! - gritaba ryoma que corría a toda velocidad hacia su aula mientras momoshiro lo seguía.

- Que quieres si me quedé dormido ! además ¬¬ realmente es tu culpa ! no dormí nada ! - dijo momoshiro.

Ambos chicos pasaron frente a sakuno como un rayo pero se detuvieron casi al fondo del pasillo.

- sakuno? - preguntó momoshiro devolviéndose hasta donde ella mientras ryoma solo observaba desconcertado.

Nuevamente ryoma volvió a como siempre era con sakuno. Preocupado por ella pero no lo suficiente para demostrarlo. Sakuno abrió los ojos y luego de talló los mismos con una mano.

- ah.. ya..ya voy.. - musitó somnolienta sakuno.

- Sakuno, soy yo, momo - dijo momoshiro poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ah.. ( lo mira ) momo, perdón jejeje n-nU

- acaso no dormiste bien?

Sakuno miró al fondo, donde estaba ryoma y luego bajó la vista.

- La verdad es que no dormí que es distinto - pensó la pequeña con desgane y preocupación - no joven momo, no dormí bien - dijo a momoshiro luego de unos segundos. Por desgracia debo ir a clases...

Momoshiro miró de reojo a ryoma con una sonrisa muy malvada en su rostro mientras el más pequeño lo miraba con cierto temor.

- n-n tranquila sakuno que ryoma te cubrirá. Él dirá que estas en la biblioteca con permiso de otro profesor mientras tu descansas al menos una hora - dijo momoshiro sonriéndole muy dulcemente a sakuno la cual sonrió emocionada con la propuesta mientras ryoma palidecía.

- QUE?¡¡ - gritó ryoma.

- n-n ( hala a sakuno hacia la salida del pasillo) ve a la azotea donde duerme ryoma. Con suerte podrás encontrar hasta un colchón y almohada de él ¬¬

- ( mira de reojo a ryoma) gracias ryoma n-n

La pequeña hizo lo que dijo momo y subió a la azotea.

- ... ( le hala una oreja a momo) desgraciado ! ¬¬

- auch ! ryoma me lastimas !

- ( aplaude) vaya, tan temprano y ya tenemos una escena tan romántica

Ambos se giraron a ver a la serpiente que los miraba con una sonrisa demasiado grande. Ryoma soltó a momoshiro de golpe casi tirándolo al suelo mientras este se ruborizaba mirando a kaoru.

- serpiente ! o/ó estas son horas de llegar? - preguntó momoshiro acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- y tú? o.ó ni si quieras has entrado al salón ! - gritó kaoru en su defensa

- -.- yo me voy, tengo que mentirle a un profesor para salvar el pellejo de la bella durmiente - dijo ryoma el cual comenzó a caminar a su aula muy despacio esperando a que momoshiro se decidiera a seguir su ejemplo.

Kaoru traía una bufanda verde un poco gastada y vieja, igual servía para protegerlo del amenazador frío de esos días.

- igual es bueno encontrarte, para variar, fuera de clase momoshiro - dijo kaoru con un poco mas de seriedad mientras en su mano derecha tenía algo en una bolsita de regalo - Necesito que me cubras en clase de Literatura. No dormí bien y debo terminar algo que traigo así que subiré a la azotea.

Ryoma al escuchar eso se giró para decirle a kaoru que no fuera a molestar a sakuno pero momoshiro se lanzó sobré él con una enorme sonrisa y le tapó la boca con fuerza mientras el pequeño se retorcía.

- ...shhhhh... ustedes... son raros.. - musitó kaoru.

- ve tranquilo mi querido kaoru ! ve a la azotea a descansar que no debe haber nadie ahí - dijo momoshiro con una enorme sonrisa.

- shhh.. -.- ( se gira ) gracias..

Kaoru se retiró con su bolso de libros a la espalda y la bolsa en la mano derecha.

- muajajajajaja ya veras kaoru.. - pensó momoshiro frunciendo el seño desde que kaoru se dio la vuelta - ...( ve a ryoma en el suelo debajo de el) ryoma ! que diablos haces ahí? no deberías estar en clases?

- ... ¬¬ !

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- (corre por todo el departamento) hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa ! donde están mis binoculares?¡¡¡ - gritaba mary mientras revisaba los sillones de la sala.

Yuuse estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá y los enormes cojines le cayeron encima con fuerza.

- DONDE ESTAN?'¡¡¡ los necesito para ir a seigaku ! - decía mary mientras yuuse se incorporaba en el sofá a duras penas.

- Mary...buscaste en tu maleta?...

- ...(se detiene con una de las pequeñas sillas del comedor en las manos sobre su cabeza) no. ( se la lanza a yuuse como si fuera una pelota y se va a la habitación)

Yuuse que estaba aun en sueñolandia despertó rápidamente y agarró con sus fuertes manos la silla antes de que lo golpeara.

- (pone la silla a un lado mientras ve todo el desastre del departamento) esto parece obra de un huracán - murmuró.

Yuuse bostezó pasándose una mano por su pecho desnudo y luego se puso en pie. Que horrible había dormido. Se cayó de ese sillón más de 5 veces. Agarró una cinta que estaba en la meseta de la cocina y se la puso en los labios mientras se recogía el cabello para hacerse una cola. Mientras hacía esto escuchaba a mary ladrando órdenes.

- yuuse tienes que arreglar todo este desorden que es tu culpa, también organizar tus cosas en la habitación libre que se están juntando con las mías. Si te vas a bañar pide prestada una toalla porque si me entero que tomaste la mía te dejaré calvo ! Y has algo de comer que sea bueno, comestible y con pocos ingredientes ! Saca la basura, baña al perro y...

- ...Mary.. no hay basura y... no tenemos perro.. - dijo yuuse el cual un poco aturdido tomaba una taza de café en la mesa mientras ella salía por fin lista de la habitación.

La miró y casi se atraganta al verla vestida como si fuera para la guerra con un uniforme de militar, unos lentes negros grandes y un bolso mediano que se veía muy lleno. Tenía el cabello recogido y, lo que nunca faltaba, su cruz de plata.

- ( se ajusta las guantillas de las manos) estoy lista para la misión. - dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos luego de sacarse los lentes.

- ... ( asota la cabeza contra la mesa)

- ( pasa al lado de él tomando la taza de café y bebiéndosela) Gracias por el café - dijo mientras yuuse la miraba con cierta desesperación. - ya sabes yuuse, te encargas de la casa y de la comida. ( frunce el seño) ten tu celular encendido y si me entero que saliste aunque sea a ver el mar te mato o.ó

Yuuse estaba boquiabierto con sus ojos verdes un poco húmedos. ¿como era capaz de hacerle algo así?

- mary, esto que me haces es secuestro !

- ¬¬ es lo menos que te mereces ! Y no me llames, yo te llamo ok?

- (suspira) -.-

- -.¬ bien, iré a poner en acción la misión para salvar a mi eijisito - dijo mary caminando hacia la puerta.

- ( revisando la taza de café a ver si queda alguna gota) Pobre eiji... ahora si se va para el fondo.. - murmuró yuuse mientras meneaba la taza

- ò.ó que dijiste?¡¡¡¡ REPITELO DE NUEVO !

Yuuse cerró los ojos despacio sonriendo. Luego giró el rostro y los abrió mostrando una mirada aterradora y fría mientras un brillo mítico se movía como un destello en sus ojos esmeralda.

- ...he... ejem.. ( tose un poco mirando a los lados) bueno no tienes que repetirlo si no quieres - dijo mary como un manso corderito alejándose nuevamente hacia la puerta - y... ( lo mira de reojo viendo como se acerca despacio con la misma mirada) O.o he... si quieres olvida lo que te dije jejjejee... O-oUUU

Mary salió del departamento mientras yuuse se detenía frente a la puerta con la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa. Era horrible.

- Pasa buen día mary... - dijo con lentitud él para luego cerrar la puerta despacio.

- ... humm ( toca el timbre)...

- ( abre la puerta lentamente con la pistola de ella en la mano) si?...

- O.o ! ( mirando la pistola que él balancea peligrosamente de un lado a otro frente a ella) he... me preguntaba como entraste ayer aquí si no tenías llaves...

- Por la ventana de la parte trasera del edificio...(achica un poco más los ojos)

- jeeeeeeee... jejejej.. todo un ladrón.. jeje..

- (asiente lentamente)

- bien, me voy o.ò ( sale corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de allí)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Eiji por su parte estaba en una de sus clases que por desgracia le tocaba con Syuichirou. Esa mañana había intentado hablar con él pero este lo evitó totalmente. Le pasó por un lado como si no hubiera nadie.

El profesor hablaba del arte gótico, sus inicios, representantes y todo lo demás. Mientras, eiji tenía la cabeza totalmente tirada sobre los libros. Se sentía como un insecto pisoteado. Al menos ya había llorado tanto que no le salían lágrimas. Aparte, todos le preguntaban por que tenía los ojos irritados. Era molesto ! Es obvio que porque estaba llorando ! para que preguntaban?

Un timbre de celular se escuchó tenuemente interrumpiendo la clase. Era el de eiji.

- Joven kikumaru ! que le he dicho de los celulares en clase? - preguntó el profesor sin alterarse.

Eiji sin alzar el rostro ni prestar atención al profesor, sacó el celular y miró el nombre y número de mary allí.

- ( toma la llamada) dame un segundo - fue lo que dijo eiji a mary.

- Joven kikumaru, apague eso ahora mismo ! - exigió el profesor.

Syuichirou estaba como si eiji no existiera y escribía un resumen de lo que el profesor y el libro explicaban. Eiji se puso en pie, caminó sin decir nada frente a la clase y luego salió sin pedir permiso.

- Que sucede? - preguntó eiji ya afuera del salón con cierta intriga.

- Ya estoy en posición eiji - dijo mary.

- ...O.o que?

- Mira para el edificio de la derecha, el azul claro.

Eiji caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el edificio dicho. Allí podía ver algo en la parte de arriba.

- dime por favor que esa no eres tu mary - dijo eiji con los ojos muy abiertos

- n-n oki, no te lo diré.

Eiji ajustando su vista pudo verla vestida como un militar y con unos binoculares mirando hacia el edificio de él.

- enloqueciste? o.o !

- eiji, cuando halla cambio de clases, intenta hablar con Syuichirou. Agarrarlo desprevenido para que te de tiempo de decirle: "quiero - hablar- contigo" - dijo mary bajando los binoculares y sentándose en la azotea en la que estaba - esas son las palabras mágicas ahora. Es posible que te diga que aun no puede pero no importa, según las posibilidades a la 3ra tendrá que escucharte.

- La verdad quisiera dejar esto así...nose.. como que me da igual ya.. - dijo eiji bajando sus ojos opacos y triste hacia abajo.

- Eiji. Te aseguro que lo resolveremos. Tú sabes como es Syuichirou, tiene mucha cortesía y también tendrá curiosidad por escucharte, lo tendrá que hacer. ( mira a los lados) debo colgar, el punto 8 se está moviendo. - dijo mary ajustando sus lentes mientras mira con los binoculares hacia el edificio de eiji.

- Punto 8? O.o

- Syuichirou ! detrás de ti ! ( cierra rápidamente el teléfono)

Eiji escuchó la puerta de una de las aulas abrirse y luego cerrarse. Se giró y vio que era Syuichirou. Traía el libro del profesor en la mano. Seguro iba a sacarle copias a algunos ejercicios. Eiji cerró el celular, su oportunidad se había adelantado.

- (Toma un comunicador negro del bolso y aprieta un botón rojo del mismo) Yuuse, Tenemos al punto 8 con el punto blanco. - dijo mary por el comunicador.

En el departamento yuuse estaba con un delantal sobre su pecho desnudo limpiando cuando escuchó eso de un comunicador que estaba encima del microondas.

- O.O !

- YUUUSEEE TOMA EL MALDITO COMUNICADOR ! - se escuchó el grito.

Yuuse soltó la escoba con la que barría y caminó hasta el comunicador.

- ( aprieta el botón) que significa esto mary? para que estas usando esto? - preguntó yuuse con cierta autoridad - que es eso de punto 8 y punto blanco? estas en un antro gay o algo?

- ¬¬ ! estoy en la seigaku...que es algo parecido por cierto -.-

- jmjm.. ( se aguanta la risa mirando a un lado)

- he.. Punto 8 es Syuichirou y punto blanco es eiji. Estamos en el segundo intento de "quiero - hablar - contigo"

- (sonríe dulcemente llevándose una mano a su cabello) je.. y. que tal?

- ( mirando por los binoculares mientras habla por el comunicador) pues el punto blanco le tiene bloqueado el paso al punto 8. El punto 8 no está muy feliz pero igual se esta cercando al punto blanco por el lado alfa.

- ... lado alfa? ( alza una ceja)

- La derecha yuuse ! la derecha ! -.¬ - le gritó mary

- jajajajaja

- -.- uff.. ( vuelve a mirar por los binoculares) Punto blanco esta diciendo algo y punto 8 bajó la cabeza.

Yuuse se dedicó a beber jugo de naranja mientras escuchaba las descripciones de mary.

- punto 8 lo escuchó pero no ha dicho nada - anunció mary mientras ajustaba mas los binoculares para ver mejor.

Mientras, con eiji y Syuichirou, alias punto blanco y punto 8...

- (suspira bajando la vista)...Eiji.. dame tiempo por favor. Solo eso pido - dijo Syuichirou el cual pasó por su lado con el seño fruncido.

- Está bien.. ( se gira mirándolo) cuando creas que puedas escucharme, por favor avísame Syuichirou - dijo con cierta dulzura eiji que a Syuichirou le pareció tan dulce que podría ser planeada.

No agregó mas nada y siguió su camino.

Mientras, con mary...

- (aprieta el botón del comunicador) punto 8 se fue, dijo algo y se fue, las probabilidades van bien creo.

- ...

- (mira el comunicador) yuuse? me escuchaste?

Mientras yuuse tenía en su mano un sostén de ella que había encontrado en el pasillo.

- ( aprieta el botón del comunicador) hee.. sí escuché. Entonces solo hay que esperar que Syuichirou esté listo.

- yuuse, que pasaría si el punto 8 es... como yo? es que también esta esa posibilidad

- (frunce el seño) entonces estaríamos en una situación bien fea, es mas, estaríamos tratando con un horrible espécimen mary.

- ...¬¬!

- NO te acerques y si es así, entonces me llamas a mi que yo les daré instrucciones a ti y a eiji ok?

- ¬¬ ( apretando con fuerza el comunicador) Sí

- ahora trata de seguir vigilando a Syuichirou y crear encuentros variados entre eiji y él para que se sienta presionado mentalmente de que tiene que hablar con eiji.

- u.ú si jefe, algo mas? - preguntó mary soltando el botón del comunicador para escuchar la respuesta.

- ... Mary, Tengo un sostén anaranjado con encaje en mis manos, te lo pongo en algún lugar en específico? - preguntó yuuse con seriedad tratando de no reírse.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?¡¡¡¡

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- Kawamura, pasa a la pizarra a balancear la ecuación química de la derecha mientras Sadaharu balancea la de la izquierda. - ordenó el anciano profesor.

En la escuela ya estaban poniendo calificaciones finales y preparando a los chicos para los exámenes. Ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron al pizarrón. Inui ajustó sus anteojos y se dispuso a hacer el ejercicio. Kawamura por su parte comenzó a hacer el suyo solo que había un problema, era idéntico al que inui le había puesto el día anterior. No podía creer su mala suerte.

- d..di..dios ! pero que mala suerte - pensó kawamura con nerviosismo mientras empezaba a hacer la ecuación mirando constantemente de reojo a inui.

Realmente si esa fuera una clase común y corriente tal vez aceptaría que no dominaba esa parte de las ecuaciones químicas pero es que era prácticamente la última clase de esa materia !

Aparte, Kawamura siempre optó por la exoneración de esa materia. Claro, él no era el mejor pero siempre entregaba sus trabajos a tiempo, exponía, tenía su libreta al día, prestaba atención y todo lo demás, su falla mayor se podía decir que eran los exámenes donde nunca sacaba la máxima puntuación pero nunca la mitad o menos de la misma.

- Takashi, que le sucede? esta temblando - preguntó el profesor que estaba parado al fondo del salón para ver al mismo tiempo a ambos chicos trabajar.

Kawamura tragó en seco, estaba llegando a la parte que no entendía. Inui lo miró de reojo.

- No..no es nada profesor... - dijo kawamura frunciendo el seño y decidido a hacer esa operación bien y hasta el final.

No recordaba lo que seguía más por culpa de los nervios. Se detuvo cuando no pudo más y bajó la tiza del pizarrón, se dedicó a observar la ecuación y los pasos que había hecho para llegar allí. Inui finalizó la suya un minuto después. Se hizo a un lado para que el profesor la viera.

- (baja la vista del pizarrón apuntando en una libreta) muy bien sadaharu, muy bien. Puede sentarse - dijo el anciano con vigor mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

Kawamura estaba ya desesperándose, realmente no sabía en que fallaba. Inui se quedó parado donde estaba y miró a kawamura directamente. Kawamura, unos segundos después sintió la mirada de él y lo observó. Realmente no quería que Inui le diera la respuesta, prefería admitir que no sabía que hacer luego de ahí. Pero, Sadaharu no dio indicios de querer darle la respuesta, solo lo observaba.

Kawamura se sentía avergonzado y nervioso. Nervioso por lo que era obvio ya y avergonzado por haber hecho casi el mismo ejercicio el día anterior con inui y haberlo entendido y ahora frente a todo el salón no poder hacerlo. También avergonzado por ser el.."ex" de sadaharu y no saber hacer lo que este hacía mejor.

- Kawamura - llamó inui con paciencia y decisión - Tómalo con calma y recordaras cual es el siguiente paso.

Kawamura se quedó mirándolo. Sadaharu era excelente en lo que hacía desde entrenarlos y darles consejos infalibles, hasta ser un excelente estudiante en materias como eran las ciencias naturales, entiéndase: física, biología, química, y los derivados de las mismas.

- Lo recordé - pensó con energía y con una gran sonrisa aun nerviosa kawamura.

Rápidamente, como quien teme perder un rayo de luz, kawamura terminó con éxito la ecuación química. Inui se fue a su asiento. El profesor, infalible a la hora de revisiones, miraba la ecuación con sus ojitos pequeños y arrugados. Estos parecían danzar en las cuencas del anciano mientras veía las dos ecuaciones.

- Ustedes dos - mencionó el profesor, refiriéndose a sadaharu y kawamura - Son muy buenos ambos. Felicidades, lo hicieron bien.

- Jejej gracias profesor, pero no soy tan bueno como sadaharu. Él...es excelente profesor - dijo kawamura como si le rindiera un homenaje a inui el cual se contuvo de sonreír y avergonzarse ante aquellas palabras.

El profesor se acercó a kawamura.

- ah si? y por qué ustedes dos son los únicos que exoneraron esta materia? - preguntó con seriedad el profesor casi exigiendo una explicación a su propia dedición.

Kawamura NO se podía creer lo que escuchaba y los alumnos del salón lanzaron un: "QUEEE?¡¡¡ " al unísono que hizo asustar a algunos alumnos que estaban en los pasillos. Inui sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco. No por el ser exonerado, le daba igual serlo o no, sino por kawamura serlo. Era posible que en ese momento la felicidad desbordante que debía sentir kawamura la estuviera sintiendo inui. Los alumnos sin recato alguno y tal vez con una pizca de malicia para ofender, comenzaron a cuchichear casi en voz alta que kawamura era un tonto que nunca sacaba la nota máxima en los exámenes y que siempre tartamudeaba en las exposiciones.

- Silencio - ordenó autoritariamente el profesor mientras kawamura, a su lado miraba hacia la ventana avergonzado, sin ninguna sonrisa plasma en su rostro. - Creo que a todos se les olvida como se sacan las calificaciones en una materia. - comentó el profesor. - Aquí el joven kawamura y el joven inui son los únicos que cumplen con los requisitos para exoneración.

El profesor nombró en inui las razones. Inui era excelente en química. Se sabía la tabla periódica como si fueran las vocales y sabía como se utilizaban TODOS los elementos no importara donde aparecieran. Era bueno en la teoría como en la práctica. Respondía a todas sus preguntas con seguridad. Exponía como un universitario, llegaba a tiempo a clases, sacaba las notas máximas en los constantes pruebines que el profesor bombardeaba en casi cada clase. Solo un defecto: hablaba con los demás alumnos, a veces, cuando el profesor estaba explicando.

- pero profesor, solo hablo para explicarle a los demás - dijo inui calmadamente y ligeramente inclinado al frente como si fuera a ponerse en pie

- Sadaharu no me venga con esa que nos conocemos -.¬ usted vive hablado de todo con sus compañeros y siempre anotando cosas de los mismos en una extraña libreta, acaso se está preparando para hacer el anuario escolar?

Los chicos estallaron en risas mientras inui aceptaba su derrota en silencio y sonrojado.

El profesor prosiguió hablando de kawamura a lo cual todos pusieron atención y observaban al "acusado" muy fijamente.

Kawamura siempre entregaba sus tareas a tiempo. Impecable y organizada. Exponía sin notitas ni "chivos" en las manos, todo de su cabeza y con sus palabras. Las preguntas del profesor, un 80 por ciento de las veces las contestaba y cuando tenía una duda no lo pensaba dos veces para pedir explicación. Era callado, educado y atento en la clase. Nunca causó problemas y demostró que aunque no era excelente, tenía la intención de hacer lo mejor. Un estudiante por el que se puede meter las manos en el fuego sin temor a quemarse. Un solo defecto: en los exámenes no sacaba las mejores notas.

- Y aunque no saca las mejores notas, es mejor que muchos de ustedes que si las sacan y cuando salen afuera y se les pregunta algo del mismo examen no saben responder. Yo prefiero un estudiante que saque Cero en los exámenes y que cuando llegue a su casa pueda hacer una exposición mental u oral del examen y lo que ha aprendido sin temor a nada. - dijo el profesor - por eso exonero a kawamura junto con inui. Solo que a inui lo exoneraré con una A+ y a usted, (ve a kawamura) humm con una A- o B. De todos modos, sus promedios dan y sobran para ser candidatos a exoneración y eso es lo más importante.

Los chicos no se atrevieron a decir nada pero aun miraban con recelo a kawamura el cual no miraba a sus compañeros de clase por la pena que sentía.

La clase finalizó y el profesor, como un rápido pigmeo saltarín, salió del aula antes de que los estudiantes pudieran si quiera abrir la boca. Kawamura se quedó en su asiento organizando sus utensilios y libros. Mientras, pasaban a su lado alumnos murmurando cosas como : " solo tiene suerte" " Si claro, con su cara de yo no fui compra a cualquiera" " el profesor está senil, hay que perdonarle esa confusión " " inui está bien, pero ese? o sea.. ni pista ! " " kawamura es muy buena persona pero...NAH ! " " Por dios si lo mejor que hace es jugar tennis ! que va a saber de química ? "

Kawamura estaba de acuerdo. El profesor estaba senil y lo exoneró. Inui seguía sentado con un libro de novela en las manos. Kawamura lo miró y luego se recordó que ya en esa aula no habían mas clases así que inui se quedaría tal vez unos 20 minutos allí leyendo esa novela. atrás de kawamura quedaban dos chicos de una pinta terrible. Estaban casi acostados en sus asientos, con las chaquetas abiertas mirando a kawamura. Eran los conocidos vagos, holgazanes y brutos del salón. Odiaban a kawamura como nadie. Siempre, desde el primer año le hacían malas jugadas. Kawamura tomó sus cosas y se puso en pie mirando a inui. Quería por alguna razón extraña e incomprensible darle las gracias.

- Kawamura, espero entiendas que eres un perdedor no importa que suceda - dijo uno de los chicos poniéndose en pie luego de haberse pasado 5 minutos mirando a kawamura fijamente y con provocación.

- Siempre con esa cara de muchacho despistado. Me das asco, no sirves para nada - dijo el otro caminando despectivamente hacia donde kawamura el cual se giró con seriedad a encararlos.

- Gracias - fue lo que dijo kawamura con mucha sinceridad en las palabras - espero ustedes aprueben y nos podamos ver el próximo año.

- ( se pone detrás de él abrazándolo con confianza por los hombros) Oh kawamura, claro que nos veremos. No podemos vivir sin ti amigo ! - dijo el primero que tenía el cabello totalmente hacia atrás con mucha gelatina - eres nuestra mascota !

- Si y además, de quien nos copiaremos en las tareas he? - preguntó el otro dándole un leve golpecito en el abdomen a kawamura sonriendo - hay algunos creídos geniecitos que no les gusta ayudar a los demás

Esto lo dijo el chico dándole una ojeada a inui muy directa.

- Deberían aprender, al menos, a cerrar la boca. Hablar tanta basura los puede enfermar - dijo inui pasando con delicadeza una pagina de su libro.

- bien chicos, me debo ir - dijo kawamura soltándose del chico que tenía detrás y listo para irse de allí.

- Que fue lo que dijiste cuatro ojos? - preguntó el chico de engomados cabellos mirando hacia donde inui.

El otro saltó unos pupitres para caerle enfrente a kawamura.

- Mira, niño con suerte, será mejor que te las arregles y nos consigas copias del examen que nos darán la semana que viene - dijo el chico a kawamura.

- que? no puedo, de donde sacaré eso? - preguntó sumamente perturbado kawamura.

- Pues te acercas al profesor, le dices cualquier excusa y él como te aprecia tanto te dará una copia del examen sin pensarlo. Confía mucho en ti - dijo el otro que antes atentaba contra inui. - es fácil kawamura !

- sabemos que eres torpe pero no te preocupes, a la larga das resultados - dijo el otro abrazando a kawamura amistosamente.

- No puedo hacer eso. Miren, si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos a estudiar todos los días en los recesos y les aseguro que para el examen estarán preparados - dijo kawamura dando un paso hacia el frente para librarse del abrazo del muchacho pero, así, encontrándose mas de frente con el otro.

- No seas estupido ! no estudiaremos ni muertos ! queremos la copia del examen y ya. Para que estudiar cosas que no sabemos si saldrán?

- Kawamura ( lo hala con fuerza hacia si abrazándolo contra su pecho peligrosamente) Entiende que si no lo haces te daremos una paliza tan grande que tendrán que exonerarte todos los demás exámenes por la pena que te tendrán - dijo el otro chico.

- ( cierra su libro) Ustedes no pasaran esta materia ni con el examen a libro abierto. A ustedes no les vale ni copia de examen, ni copiarse ni nada porque aunque saquen la máxima puntuación en el, sus 3 puntos acumulados de TODO el año no les alcanza para nada mas que reprobar. Yo les aconsejo que estudien en las otras materias donde tengan posibilidad de pasar..que lo dudo pero bueno... - dijo inui poniéndose en pie - lo otro que aconsejo es que suelten a kawamura y lo dejen tranquilo.

Los dos chicos miraban a inui con los ojos desorbitados. Iban a matarlo ahí mismo por hablador.

- que acabas de decir cuatro ojos? quieres que te mandemos a la enfermería? - preguntó el del cabello negro engomado mientras el otro se pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio puntiagudo.

- déjalo que es otro perdedor. Mira que hasta dejo de ser titular en el club de tennis.

- (sonríe) ustedes son de esos tipos que como ven que son basura e insignificantes, ven a los demás así mismo para sentirse mejor no? - dijo inui dando unos pasos hacia el del cabello negro que aun agarraba a kawamura.

- Kawamura ( gira el rostro para hablarle al oído) Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?

- ( frunce el seño) no lo haré. Muchos estudiantes están estudiando mucho para sacar las mejores calificaciones y que ustedes la saquen con el menor esfuerzo no es justo. - dijo kawamura con cierto nerviosismo.

- Kawamura ( saca una navaja) quieres que te desfiguremos? o quieres que mandemos a unos amigos al negocio de tu papá?

- ( abraza mas hacia si a kawamura apretándole el pecho con demasiada fuerza) amigo, nos caes bien si? no queremos hacerte daño.

El límite de inui llegó, un poco antes que el de kawamura cuando le mencionaron a su padre.

_**Afuera del aula...**_

- Ryoma, ayudaste a sakuno en lo que te dije? - preguntó momoshiro que caminaba con el chico a un lado y le susurraba aquella pregunta.

- -.- si si lo hice. - dijo ryoma con desgane.

Ambos iban pasando por la puerta de una de las aulas cuando contra el vidrio de la puerta se estrelló una cabeza con fuerza asustándolos a más no poder. Ryoma y momoshiro dieron unos pasos hacia el lado contrario y viendo como el cuerpo se deslizaba por el vidrio un poco agrietado hacia abajo.

- O.o ! que fue eso?¡¡ - preguntó momoshiro mientras ryoma estaba con el seño fruncido y los labios entre abiertos.

Momoshiro y él abrieron la puerta despacio y vieron a kawamura darle dos puñetazos a un chico rubio que lo mandó contra el pizarrón. Inui por su parte miraba al sujeto que estaba contra la puerta desde su asiento. Momoshiro no podía creer que fuera inui, desde esa distancia que había lanzado a ese muchacho. El que estaba en el suelo, contra la puerta se paró y se abalanzó contra inui y así, se hizo una pelea doble entre los dos chicos e inui y kawamura.

- no ! esperen ! - gritaba momoshiro tratando de intervenir.

Ryoma entró lentamente como si examinara todo aquello y cerró la puerta. Gracias a dios nadie estaba en ese piso ni en ese pasillo. Kawamura dejó al chico que golpeaba, sin mucha fuerza por vergüenza y se apartó.

- jamás vuelvas a meterte con mi padre - dijo kawamura al chico que sangraba de la boca.

- pero que está pasando? - preguntó en medio del desorden momoshiro mientras ryoma se sentó como si estuviera en el cine a mirar con una de sus sonrisas provocadoras.

- ( se arregla los lentes) estos tipos estaban amenazando a kawamura. - dijo inui respirando profundamente para calmar la agitación y la rabia.

- ( mirando a inui de arriba a abajo) inui, O.o estas muy fuerte amigo, mira que lanzar a ese muchacho desde aquí hasta la puerta - dijo momo mirando al chico de arriba a abajo.

- kawamura.. ( escupe sangre a un lado) solo haznos ese favor y te prometemos que no le pasará nada a nadie si? - dijo el del cabello negro que había sido lanzado a la puerta aun sin desistir de la idea.

Kawamura ya estaba asustado. Había escuchado muchas historias de la pandilla de esos chicos. Los dos tipos se acercaron uno al otro mirando a kawamura el cual estuvo a punto de decir que si a lo pedido.

- ( se acerca a ellos) Miren, yo soy mas peligroso que ustedes dos y su banda juntos. Tengo en mi libreta mucha mucha información de ustedes que no solo puede mandarlos a la cárcel de menores sino que poner a personas como.. ( hace memoria mirando hacia arriba) como mizuko Airuka... o.. Fuyuin ..

- mi hermana ! - gritó el del cabello negro asustado

- Mi papá ! que diablos sabes de mi papá?¡¡¡ - pregunto el chico rubio.

Inui los miro con firmeza mientras se acercaba,.

- demasiado se. Se tanto de ustedes que podría hacer una novela. Y ya que estamos en los chantajes, permítame hacerle uno, de un maestro como yo - dijo inui frente a ellos - Si vuelvo a enterarme que se acercaron a kawamura o que hicieron algo contra alguien de él, Me las arreglaré para hacerles pagar de la manera mas dolorosa posible y no solo eso, Los golpearé yo mismo hasta el cansancio y créanme que no estaré cansado hasta verlos bañados en sangre.

Los sujetos vieron un brillo casi asesino en las gafas de inui. Estaba hablando tan aterradoramente que se traumaron. Estaban temblando como unas hojas. Ese tipo se veía capaz de todo en ese momento. Ryoma estaba a punto de reírse ante la amenaza.

- n...no lo haremos.. pero no nos hagas daño ! - dijo el de cabello rubio prácticamente escondiéndose detrás del otro.

- (tratando de no parecer tan asustado) así por las buenas inui, pues si... - dijo el otro.

- O.O ! ( _kawamura y momo_)

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

En la azotea, para ese entonces, estaban fundidos en una abrazo kaoru y sakuno. No se sabía cuantos minutos estaban así pero no tenían la más mínima intención de separarse. Hace una hora con 15 minutos, las cosas eran diferentes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaoru, luego de haberse encontrado con ryoma y momo, subió a la azotea, debía terminar los últimos arreglos del peluche. Hacía mucho frío y aunque el sol daba bastante en la azotea, no lastimaba en lo absoluto, salvo la luz que irradiaba. Kaoru avanzó hacia el alto alambrado y miro la escuela. Todo parecía en orden. El frío viento le hacía sentir cierta melancolía. Pronto acabaría ese año escolar y terminaría el club de tennis, por ese año, con el torneo invernal.

Sakuno por su parte estaba detrás de dos tanques negros de agua que siempre estaban allí arriba tapados. Ella encontró un trozo de un el relleno de un colchón que le sirvió para acomodar su pequeño cuerpo. Con el cansancio que tenía este era un buen sustituto de una cama. Como almohada puso el pequeño paquete debajo de su cabeza. Se sentía un poquito duro por la bolsita pero el contenido era suave y era lo suficiente para que su cabeza estuviera bien. Se acomodó como pudo y se acurrucó desde que subió. No durmió de inmediato por el frío viento que a veces la azotaba y que hacía ondear su falda.

Tuvo que acostumbrarse al frío y con respecto a la falda, metió esta entre sus piernas para que no pudiera moverse por el viento o levantarse. Allí quedó profundamente dormida y no se percató en lo absoluto de que alguien había entrado a la azotea.

Kaoru se acomodó justo contra la puerta de entrada al lugar y sacó todos sus utensilios para finalizar el osito que le había quedado precioso. Kaoru aparte de sus habilidades en el tennis era de estas personas a las que con instrucciones simples de un papel podían hacer lo que quisieran. Todo le salía a la perfección solo siguiendo instrucciones cosa que no pasaba con todas las personas. Todos sabemos que los juguetes, objetos de utilería, y especialmente cosas de manualidades traen instructivos pero estos, normalmente, solo funcionaban con la ayuda de otra persona que ya ha usado el mismo. Pero kaoru no. Sin ayuda en ese nuevo terreno que era hacer un peluche, con solo las instrucciones, paso a paso, pudo hacer el peluche. Aparte de que le tomó el paso a lo que era coser. Lo hacía muy bien y rápido.

Kaoru con calma, para no dañarlo, hizo el hermoso lasito del peluche. Con goma de color le hizo alguna decoración al lasito para que no fuera el clásico lasito rojo de todo osito de peluche. También le hizo , rápidamente como nueva idea, un sombrerito de bufón con los restos de fieltro y cascabeles que le habían quedado. Solo para hacer el sombrerito se tomó media hora. Pegó el sombrerito en dos minutos con dos pequeñas y ligeras coseduras a los lados de la cabeza del osito para que así, si se quería, pudiera quitárselo sin que se viera afectado el osito. Le arregló ligeramente las orejas y por ultimo iba a ponerle otro cascabel más grande en la mano derecha al peluche pero pensó que sería demasiado ruidoso y que se vería muy cargado. Lo dejó así, con el lindo lasito decorado y su sombrerito colorido y sonoro.

- shh... (crea una gran sonrisa con los ojos muy fijos en el osito de peluche) terminado.. - murmuró kaoru con cierta emoción.

A su alrededor había un montón de rollitos de hilos, tijeras, restos de fieltro y de goma de color brillante. Se apresuró a recoger toda aquella basura y a depositarla en un pequeño zafacón que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. Ya cuando kaoru estaba listo para guardar el peluche pensó en que tenía clases en algunos 30 minutos. Dejó el peluche a un lado y abrió su bolso donde guardaba la ropa de entrenamiento entre otras cosas.

- diablos.. no puede ser que halla dejado mi tarea.. - murmuró sacando casi todo del bolso.

Entre sacando y entrando cosas un potecito pequeño de perfume salió y cayó al suelo partiéndose y derramando el liquido sobre el peluche. Kaoru al escuchar el ruido abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia el peluche y los trozos grandecitos de vidrio.

- NOOOO ! - gritó la serpiente alejando al ya bañado y oloroso peluche.

Kaoru se maldijo en silencio ante semejante desastre. Gruñendo, recogió los 7 trozos de vidrio y los tiró en el zafacón. Al menos el peluche no se llenó de vidrios o algo así pero.. su perfume !

Allí mismo agachado, kaoru empezó a menear el peluche para que absorbiera rápido el liquido y así lo hizo. Se secó pero quedó impregnado del perfume que era muy fresco y un poco fuerte. Kaoru encontró su tarea y ya más calmado guardó todo y el osito también. Caminó, como en un principio cuando entró allí hacia el alambrado. Tenía un problema. No podía dar ese peluche con ese olor a su perfume. Era demasiada insinuación ! Parecía a esas cartas de enamoradas locas que daban algunas chicas con olor al su perfume y con un beso marcado en la carta !

- estupido estupido estupido - se repetía kaoru mientras movía su cabeza apoyada del alambrado de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor.

Se suponía que eso solo sería un regalo navideño, pensó, o que diría que se lo encontró por la calle con su nombre...¿que? No era tan mala idea...

Sakuno por su parte estaba despierta desde hacía rato. El grito de kaoru la había despertado pero realmente, no sabía que era de kaoru hasta que despacio se reincorporó en el "colchón" y miró entre los tanques a kaoru. Los cabellos de la chica se engrifaron ligeramente de la impresión al verlo ahí. Sintió que había llegado el verano de nuevo ya que le subió mucho la temperatura de la impresión y de la agitación de su pobre corazón. Miró el peluche mientras kaoru limpiaba el suelo de lo vidrios del perfume. Sus ojitos se quedaron fijos en el peluche, era muy lindo.

- ah..(suspira bajando la vista)...y.. yo.. - musitó sakuno mirando a un lado hacia la bolsita que había tomado de almohada.

La inmaculada belleza precoz de la niña había vuelto. Unos minutos de descanso hicieron desaparecer esas pequeñas ojeras que atentaban contra su angelical rostro. Siguió observando cada movimiento de kaoru hasta que este se pegó al alambrado y allí se quedó sin notar su presencia y murmurando algo. La pequeña alcanzó a ver el alto reloj de la escuela que marcaba que faltaban 20 minutos para la próxima clase de ella. Pronto tanto ella como kaoru seguramente tendrían que irse.

Estaba con la confusión más grande de toda su vida. Estaba entre una cosa y otra. Vacilando en algo muy arriesgado para su propio entendimiento. Era tan alta la confusión, que su propio corazón que normalmente vivía dictando ordenes de que hiciera ciertas cosas, guardaba silencio. Al parecer también estaba confundido.

Kaoru de verdad merecía su apodo de serpiente, pensó. Se había enrollado como tal en ella y ahora se sentía abrumada y presionada a hacer algo que no estaba en sus planes ni remotamente. También la serpiente había esparcido su veneno de manera que ahora ella no era dueña de si misma. Desde hace días que se sentía como embriagada. Kaoru era realmente una serpiente.

- (suspira agotadoramente) No tengo mas nada que hacer, me iré a clases - murmuró kaoru alzando el rostro en el alambrado.

El chico sonrió. Su trabajo estaba arruinado pero pensó en que era una señal, en que ahora, tendría tiempo de pensar mejor y de no actuar tan impulsivamente. Todo pasa por una razón. El chico se giró y dio solo 3 pasos cuando fue interrumpido por un llamado.

- Joven Kaidoh ! - llamó sakuno apresuradamente saliendo de lo que se podría decir era su escondite.

Kaoru guió sus ojos rápidamente hacia donde ella y casi se mareó de la impresión tan grande. Parecía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo la veía a ella. De donde diablos había salido?¡

- que haces aquí? - preguntó casi a gritos kaoru asustando un poco a sakuno.

- He...y..yo estaba.. - tartamudeaba sakuno mirando a los lados

Kaoru se tranquilizó un poco cuando su raciocinio volvió. Suspiró despacio.

- Pensé que estaba solo - dijo girándose hacia ella - que haces aquí? no me imaginé que vinieras aquí entre clases.

- es..es que no dormí bien anoche y...y vine a descansar un poco porque no me sentía bien - dijo sakuno aun a distancia de kaoru - Ryoma me cubrió en la primera clase.

- ryoma? - preguntó confundido kaoru.

- he.. sí ( sonríe un poco) momoshiro lo convenció en el pasillo de que me cubriera mientras yo venía a descansar aquí. El mismo momoshiro me dijo que viniera aquí a descansar justo antes de que ambos entraran a sus clases.

Kaoru abrió los ojos a medida que escuchaba la explicación de sakuno. Había caído en una trampa de momoshiro ! Momoshiro sabía que la niña estaba arriba y por eso lo trató con tanta alegría y amabilidad !

- ( apretando con fuerza su puño) maldito momoshiro, te voy a hacer pedazos - murmuraba entre dientes kaoru mientras sakuno lo miraba un poco extrañada.

- o.o

- agh.. ( se lleva una mano a la cara) bueno.. he... ( baja la mano de su cara viéndola) Nos vemos, debo tomar clases - dijo kaoru para luego dar unos pasos.

Kaoru iba a retirarse cuando sakuno corrió un poco hacia el y dijo algo.

- Le va a gustar joven kaidoh - dijo sakuno a lo que kaoru se detuvo.

- que? que cosa? - preguntó kaoru girándose un poco.

- El.. Osito joven kaidoh.

- (palidece tragando en seco) el..el..pe..

- Con que para eso eran las cosas que compró no? a su novia le va a gustar como regalo navideño, está muy lindo. - dijo sakuno con cierta rapidez y sonrojo.

- mi que? O.o ( se gira hacia ella dando unos pasos) oye niña yo no tengo novia y se supone que tu no tenías que haber visto ese osito - dijo kaoru un poco apenado.

Sakuno sonrió un poco y miró a un lado hacia el lindo panorama que se veía desde allí arriba. Volvía a sentir mucho frío y como la serpiente se le enrollaba más y le apretaba. Frunció un poco el seño con los ojos cerrados, como si le doliera algo. Kaoru se quedó mirándola un poco extrañado. Nuevamente se sentía que estaba en un territorio peligroso, en el territorio de la niña, tenía que escapar a toda costa.

- Debo irme - dijo kaoru sin moverse como quien anuncia el final de algo.

Sakuno aun no sabía que hacer. Todo era tan confuso y sentía que se acababa el tiempo. Había cometido muchos errores, y si el siguiente iba a ser uno, no le dolería en lo absoluto, eso era seguro.

- ( lo mira frunciendo un poco el seño) tengo algo para usted - dijo sakuno con un leve sonrojo.

Se acercó y estiró el paquete grapado hacia donde mamushi. Kaoru sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó y con cuidado, lo abrió. Metió su mano sin aun conocer el contenido de la bolsita. Luego la fue retirando, poco a poco. Fue sacando una tela suave, bien tejida, azul oscura. Seguía saliendo ante sus ojos. Parecía que mientras halaba no tenía fin. No... no era la tela que no tenía fin, era su propio sentimiento.

- ( deja caer la bolsa al suelo dejando en sus manos, como si fuera una joya valiosa, una bufanda con sus iniciales bordadas en tonalidades en degradación de azul en un extremo)...

- Por eso no dormí. Empecé a hacerla hace una semana, pensé en darse a ryoma en un principio. Creí que para eso lo hacía pero anoche ( toma aire mirando hacia la escuela) sentí la gran necesidad de hacerla y terminarla. Y más aun de bordar sus iniciales con mucho cuidado. - dijo sakuno pausadamente como si estuviera en un trance.

Tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios entre abiertos. Guió su rostro de nuevo a kaoru el cual se retiraba la horrible bufanda deshilachada verde y posaba la nueva alrededor de su cuello. Luego sin decir nada metió la mano en la bolsa donde estaba el peluche y lo extrajo. Dejó caer la bolsa y estiró una mano con el peluche hacia ella. Sakuno, extrañamente sin mucha sorpresa ante esto, tomó el osito. Por que sorprenderse de ese osito si no se sorprendió de ella misma la noche anterior mientras hacía sin descanso esa bufanda? Hay cosas que no merecen explicación. No hay porque buscarlas porque no interesan en lo absoluto. Con o sin explicación de cualquiera de los dos actos, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.

Sakuno apretó el lindo peluche un poco entre sus manos. Le dolía tanto todo aquello. Se sentía tan triste. Kaoru también tenía la vista baja y estaba invadido por la melancolía. Sentía que había tirado una moneda al aire y esta aun no caía para dar su resultado.

- Por que me hizo este regalo ? - gritó sakuno mientras estallaba en llanto y derramaba lagrimas - Me siento muy mal ! muy mal !

Kaoru alzó un poco sus ojos y la miraba llorar. Entendía su dolor y el de él también.

- Yo siempre pensé que quería a ryoma por sobre todas las cosas ! siempre pensé que sería correspondida y aunque no lo fuera lo seguiría amando y queriendo ! - dijo sakuno entre lágrimas - Aun en estos últimos meses pensé en cosas. Tenía planes para mi corazón. Con ryoma o sin él no importaba pero tenía planes ! y pensé que siempre lo iba a querer como una chica enamorada ! y me duele mucho que...que... - musitó sakuno abriendo despacio sus ojos. - Usted no estaba en mis planes joven kaidoh - dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Tú tampoco de ninguna manera estabas en lo míos. Siento el mismo dolor que tu. - dijo kaoru calmadamente moviendo de vez en cuando los ojos a un lado para evitar que se humedecieran o se saliera alguna lagrima.

Sakuno de vez en cuando paraba de llorar pero se le escapan lágrimas mientras miraba al vacío. Quería respuestas a todo eso pero no encontraba nada.

- ¿como fue que me pasó esto? - se preguntó para si misma sakuno guiando los ojos a kaoru

- ( da unos pasos hasta abrazarla) Lo lamento mucho. - dijo kaoru.

Sakuno poco a poco se acostumbró al abrazo y pudo corresponderlo soltando de su mano el osito. Kaoru y ella frotaban sus mejillas uno del otro hasta que pudieron darse un pequeño beso que luego se fue alargando. Mas tarde llegaron al acuerdo de tener una relación en secreto donde ninguno de los dos le diría nada a nadie.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash back end o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ambos, luego de hablar y llegar al acuerdo, se dieron un último beso, y salieron de allí con cuidado de no ser vistos y tomaron sus caminos a sus clases.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

El día transcurrió más o menos normal. Mary se la pasó vigilando todo movimiento de oishi. Llamaba a eiji para que le apareciera en ciertos sitios para crear esos encuentros y que parecieran normales. Fue un trabajo duro para eiji y mary todo aquello. Divertido, si un poco, pero duro. Lo que preocupaba a mary era que las suposiciones que tenía y el plan no iban bien ya que oishi en los encuentros no prestaba atención a nada. A veces se hacía el que no veía a eiji y a veces lo miraba, le sonreía como si nada y seguía en lo suyo.

- Bien eiji, ya.. no hay mas que hacer, en el entrenamiento veremos que pasa - dijo mary hablando por el celular con eiji el cual ya iba saliendo de su última clase del día.

- Mary...(sonríe un poco mirando por la ventana del edificio hacia donde estaba ella) Te lo agradezco...mucho.. - musitó eiji.

Mary se puso en pie en la cima de edificio y lo miró. Podían verse bien. Mary cerró el teléfono y lo saludó con una mano y una suave sonrisa. Eiji hizo lo mismo.

Mary no se fue de la seigaku, pero al menos bajó de allí a merodear mientras ellos practicaban arduamente. Ella se quedó mirando un juego de dobles entre oishi y eiji y kawamura con ryoma. Mary se fijó en cada detalle de oishi al jugar. Estaba jugando como siempre con eiji. Con una sonrisa, es mas, tenía mas fuerza, más vigor. Eiji había logrado enfriar su mente como le aconsejó mary y hizo todo a buen ritmo, incluso obteniendo así un elogio de oishi.

- Bien hecho eiji ! ( da una palma con la mano de eiji) Estamos en forma ! - dijo oishi mientras eiji asentía con una sonrisa.

Mary se quedó observándolo fijamente con el seño fruncido.

- ...(aprieta su mano contra el alambrado de la cancha) Que lastima.. - musitó.

Cuando acabaron las practicas, ryoma decidió acompañar a kaoru a hacer una caminata. Necesitaba ser más veloz y ganar resistencia. A kaoru se le unió también momoshiro e inui. Kaoru se lamentó mucho ya que pensaba aparecer por las canchas de las chicas a verse al menos 5 minutos con sakuno. Saliendo de los vestidores estaban eiji y oishi. Mary por su parte estaba cerca, escondida detrás de un muro en silencio. Por fin la tan esperada conversación.

- Eiji, ya me siento apto para escucharte - dijo Syuichirou con mucha calma.

Ese podría haber sido un motivo para eiji sonreír y sentirse aliviado pero no. No se sintió así. Syuichirou lo iba a escuchar, pero como dijo mary, ya tenía una respuesta. Eiji con mucho cuidado y escogiendo bien sus palabras, habló con él. Le dijo lo que sentía. Le dijo que había sido un tanto repentino para él porque no pensaba que realmente lo quisiera de esa forma hasta que se vio en el extremo de sentir celos. Le explicó que no era su intención que él se enterara así y tampoco pedirle que fueran nada ya que eso era otra etapa. Le explicó que solo quería hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Hablaron, mucho rato. Por fin eiji terminó.

- Eiji - dijo Syuichirou viéndolo a los ojos - respeto tu sentimiento y lo que me has dicho. Pero no siento lo mismo y no me pidas que dejemos una brecha de posibilidad abierta porque no hay la mas mínima posibilidad de que suceda.

Eiji escuchó sin decir ni hacer nada. Mary por su parte se maldijo una y otra vez.

- Seguiremos siendo amigos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado eiji. - prosiguió Syuichirou - tenemos un torneo que ganar y no podemos darnos el lujo de meter ahora una cosa como esta entre nosotros.

Syuichirou, comprendió mary, era como ella. Estaba hablando con la más grande frialdad que podía tomar el asunto pero, con lo que Syuichirou ni ella contaron fue con lo que diría eiji a eso.

- Syuichirou, No pienso tampoco que debemos inmiscuir el tennis con esto pero ni pienses por un instante que me haré a la idea como si esto nunca hubiera pasado por que sí pasó y si me gustas - dijo eiji con fortaleza.

Syuichirou se sorprendió un poco con el seño fruncido ante tal cosa.

- (mira a un lado) Hoy podemos irnos temprano, sumire nos levantó el castigo ya que dijo nosotros tenemos que entrenarnos para el torneo. Nos veremos mañana amigo - dijo Syuichirou haciendo un énfasis leve en "amigo"

Eiji se fue por el lado contrario, tenía cosas que hacer y con suerte alcanzaría a llegar a su casa antes de que el llanto lo invadiera. Syuichirou por su parte, tuvo un encuentro no muy lejos de la salida de seigaku con mary. Syuichirou la miró como si se esperara semejante aparición.

- Cuando algo pasa con eiji siento que pasa con otra persona mas - dijo Syuichirou.

- Que bueno que entiendas que eiji no está solo. Pero no viene a hablar de eiji sino de ti y del error que estas por cometer - dijo mary agarrando el bolso negro con fuerza.

Duraron un rato sin moverse, sin decir nada.

- Crees que con un acto de frialdad podrás olvidarte de que esto pasó? Ustedes dos son humanos y sin remedio alguno el torneo se verá afectado por esto. Tu falsa de hoy fue excelente Syuichirou. Fingir que todo esta más que excelente con eiji es buena pero no durará mucho porque algo dentro de ti se irá rompiendo - dijo mary.

- Lamento decirte que esta vez, esto no tiene que ver contigo - dijo Syuichirou con calma y sin alterarse.

- Eres como yo y eso es un error imperdonable Syuichirou !

Syuichirou se quedó mirándola como si mirara a una loca. Que clase de broma era esa?

- La fuerza mental es muy buena Syuichirou pero no sirve para mentirse. Solo vas a crear un abismo irreparable entre tú y eiji. Te vas a crear una realidad que no es Syuichirou porque aquí solo hay una realidad y es que eiji te quiere y está sufriendo y a ti también te duele que el sufra de esa forma.

- Será mejor cuando me vaya de vacaciones navideñas mary. Se le pasará eso.

- Se natural Syuichirou y no te encierres en ti mismo. Aun estas asustado y dolido por lo que pasó con yura no? Por eso tratas a eiji así y creas esta falsa de que no importa y que no te afecta.

Syuichirou se sintió seriamente aludido con solo escuchar el nombre de yura.

- No te metas en mis cosas ! no pienso enamorarme de nadie por un buen tiempo y menos de eiji !

Syuichirou se dirigía a marcharse pero ella le bloqueó el paso.

- no seas bebé y ridículo ! como puedes comparar a yura con eiji? Yura era una víbora y eiji es..

- Yura era mi novia por donde sea que se le vea y a eiji no lo veo más que como un amigo.

- Esta bien, puedes ver a eiji como a un amigo pero no le hagas esta falsa de que no te interesa nada. Demuéstrale que te importa la situación y que aunque no lo quieres como él quisiera, lo apoyas de verdad, como amigo.

- le estaría dando falsas ilusiones.

- Estarías siendo un amigo incondicional Syuichirou.

Mary se estaba impacientando.

- Syuichirou entiende que el orgullo puede hacer daño. Tu orgullo es el que está actuando por ti. Tu orgullo te dice que puedes seguir con tu vida sin que te afecte en lo absoluto lo de eiji.

- sí - aseguró Syuichirou.

- pero el orgullo no tiene nada que ver con el amor ni el cariño. Solo te pido que no te engañes ni hagas algo estupido de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Se tiente muy mal cuando despiertas de esa ola de orgullo y ves todo hecho un desastre a tú alrededor y ves a los que mas querías sufriendo por tu imprudencia y mal comportamiento.

- En mi naturaleza no está el que guste de alguien de mi propio sexo. Es algo inaceptable para mí.

- ah si? entonces eres un farsante porque llevas SIGLOS sabiendo de los sentimientos de syuusuke y de tezuka y nunca te sentiste indignado ni mucho menos. Hasta ayudaste a la unión de ambos !

- es porque sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo y se ven bien y...

- Me estas demostrando la poca inteligencia que tienes Syuichirou. Es un asco... es un asco que quieras maquillar todo esto a tu modo y revestirte de orgullo solo por miedo a salir herido. Eiji jamás te haría daño.

Mary posó una mano en su cara al sentir los ojos humedecérsele.

- El dolor que se siente cuando sabes que has despreciado a alguien así es horrible. Te sientes como un monstruo, te sientes inhumano Syuichirou. - dijo mary bajando la mano - Yo me voy, ya no tengo mas nada que decirte. Si sigues con esto dañaras el club de tennis, a eiji y a ti mismo. Yura es yura, eiji es eiji.

Se giró allí mismo y se fue. Syuichirou se sintió incomodo, lleno de rabia de solo escuchar ese nombre. Ahora si se sentía confundido y mal. No supo como llegó a su casa. Todos los pensamientos se le juntaron en la cabeza. Realmente pensó que fue duro con eiji y no le dijo la verdad. No le dijo que se sentía alagado por ese sentimiento. Que lo quería mucho.

Mary luego de allí se fue a trabajar. Encontró a kawamura ayudando en el negocio y se le unió. El chico andaba un poco despistado pero lo hacía bien. Su padre hablaba con algunas personas para la remodelación y el ampliamiento del lugar. Mary en unos de sus recesos donde no tenía nada que hacer, salió y habló con eiji. El chico estaba bien. Se le oía tranquilo y había empezado una rutina de ejercicios en su casa para tener más resistencia en los partidos y que le plantearía a Syuichirou al otro día. Mary le dijo que estaba bien. Bromearon un poco y mary, para alivianar la tensión y los malos ratos de las últimas 24 horas, le contó el gracioso lío de esa mañana con yuuse. Eiji rió hasta llorar con todo lo que le contó y mas al escuchar la idea de mary de que yuuse era un criminal.

Mientras, en casa de ryoma, se discutió el asunto de si ryoma se iba a no pero no se llegó a un acuerdo total ya que el mismo ryoma no estaba seguro del todo, pensaba en momo y en su situación en el tennis. Momoshiro por su parte se pasaba últimamente los días pensando en su relación o NO relación con ryoma. Estaba en medio de algo muy extraño. Eran más que amigos y menos que novios o algo así. Solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza. Inui seguía como siempre apoyándolos a todos en esos días y bueno, su habilidad de recaudar información estaba al máximo. De syuusuke y tezuka no se tenía ni una postal...

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Mary llegó a su departamento y cuando abrió este vio todo reluciente, limpio y con un olor muy agradable. En la mesita de la sala había un jarrón de agua con un ramo de girasoles. Sobre la mesa del minúsculo comedor estaban puestos unos platos de comida tapados e intactos. Todo el desorden que había dejado había desaparecido mágicamente. Se acercó despacio hacia la sala y en el sofá vio a yuuse con un brazo sobre su frente dormir. Se arrodilló frente al sofá con cuidado y se quedó de observadora en silencio. Yuuse luego de un momento movió un poco los labios y luego de estirarse un poco abrió los ojos. Pudo ver que ya era de noche. No tenía idea de en que momento se quedó dormido ahí.

El susto que se llevó al ver a mary a su lado fue mayúsculo. Se sentó rápidamente en el sofá viéndola.

- Pero cuando llegaste? (toma su celular de la mesita viendo la hora) Vaya me quedé dormido luego de hacer la comida. (La mira) no me volviste a llamar para decirme como te fue con el punto 8 y el punto blanco - dijo yuuse haciéndola sonreír lentamente.

- Dios.. - musitó bajando la cabeza contra el sofá con una sonrisa

Yuuse la observó sonriendo un poco. Nuevamente él llevaba su cabellera suelta.

- Ya que no me llamaste creo que te fue bien y no te preocupes por tu sostén que lo dejé en tu antes desordenada recamara - dijo yuuse poniéndose en pie - dime, que pasó con eiji?

Yuuse se movió hacia la cocina mientras ella permanecía con la cabeza contra el sofá. Cuando volvió a salir de la cocina con dos sodas, aun seguía así. Se quedó un rato en silencio viéndola. Ella alzó el rostro al sentir la mirada. La sensibilidad era buena pero eso ya era demasiado.

- Yuuse, cuando te volverás a ir? - preguntó.

- ( pone las sodas en la mesa) el 5 de diciembre me voy y regreso en febrero o a finales de enero. Igual las clases comienzan un poco tarde - dijo - Tengo aun unas cosas por hacer...en otro lugar.

Él se sentó en una silla mirando los platos con la mirada un poco perdida mientras el frío viento entraba por la ventana. Ese era un buen lugar.

- (camina hasta donde él) Dime algo yuuse

- ( alza la vista viéndola de reojo) hu? que cosa? - preguntó prestándole atención.

- Te vas a casar conmigo?

- ...( mira al frente posando una mano en la soda de su derecha) Si me lo permites, sí. - dijo pasando un dedo por la parte frontal de la soda.

- y puedo irme contigo para ayudarte?

Yuuse dejó la soda y se giró totalmente hacia ella en la silla.

- Por fin te decidiste no? - dijo yuuse alzando un poco una ceja.

- ….. (baja la vista mirándolo) Te amo mucho. - dijo ella observándolo.

- …..

Mary con mucha calma se le subió encima hasta sentarse sobre él y le abrazó.

- Syuichirou es como yo y ya que es como yo, se llevará de los consejos - dijo ella a yuuse - y eiji parece tener fe en que algo se hará.

- ……( sonríe suavemente) Yo también, desde siempre. - susurró yuuse pasando una mano por su cabello.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

Pasaron los días y los chicos entrenaron ferozmente. Sumire se hizo estricta y ryoma no había noche que no se pusiera a jugar con su padre. La fuerza de ryoma estaba cada vez mejor. Kaoru gracias a su entrenamiento era más rápido y tenía más resistencia física. Momoshiro Se dedicó a comer menos y a comer, cuando lo hacía, cosas saludables y vitaminas. El torneo invernal era muy fuerte y no podrían darse el lujo de comer bien en algunas 12 o 13 horas. Sadaharu les preparó unas nutritivas batidas que TODOS tuvieron que beber sin excepción. Syuichirou volvió a ser como siempre era con eiji y eiji también. Había algo que no podía romperse entre los dos y por ese algo podían seguir hacia adelante. Ambos estaban practicando tiempo extra y compartiendo más pero, nunca volvieron a hablar del tema que tanto revuelo causó.

En esos días el padre de kawamura pudo ampliar el negocio sin mucho lío. Más personas iban y estaba incluso pensando contratar a un poco de personal. Mary le agradeció mucho a él y se retiró del local ya que ahora yuuse le ayudaría con los gastos y ella trabajaría con él el tiempo restante que les quedaba en Japón.

Seigaku no era la única escuela que se preparaba. Fudomine entrenaba con esmero. Tachibana no les daba tregua. Además, hizo énfasis en las práctica con los dobles que estaban flojos.

En St. Rudolph no había quien detuviera a mizuki. Los hacía entrenar y hacer ejercicios como a esclavos !

- mizuki ! déjanos comer algo al menos ! ;O; - gritaba Yuuta mientras corría junto con los demás alrededor de las canchas a las 12 de la noche.

- No ! no comerán más que una pera en 5 minutos cuando finalicemos ! - dijo mizuki mirando el cronometro

- Por fin acabaré ! - dijo con mas energía yuuta

- Yuuta ! no te pongas tan feliz que te toca a ti la otra parte del entrenamiento - dijo mizuki mirándolo maliciosamente con una sonrisa.

- ;O; nooooooooo - gritó yuuta mientras los otros que iban detrás de él movían la cabeza a los lados con mucha compasión por él.

Yamabuki también estaba muy bien al mando del entrenador Mikiya y del lindo manager Taichi.

- (hace sonar un silbato) Muy bien chicos ! Sengoku, debes tomarte mas en serio este entrenamiento ! o.ó - dijo el pequeño mirando al aludido.

- Pero, Me leí las cartas ayer y dice que tendré muy buena suerte en los juegos - dijo sengoku sonriéndole al mas pequeño.

- o.ó sengoku dejate de esas cosas !

- n-n ( _mikiya sonriendo_)

- O.o ha? Oye ! es Jin ! - gritó sengoku casi escupiendo el agua que tenía en su boca mientras señalaba hacia afuera.

Los demás jugadores se giraron totalmente mientras veían caminar hacia allí a la figura altiva y prepotente de jin.

Taichi no se lo creía y el entrenador ni se molestó en mirar, solo seguía sonriendo ahora un poco más.

Así pasaron los días para esas y más escuelas. La preocupación de seigaku era que harían sin syuusuke y sin tezuka y más aun, que había pasado que no habían vuelto? Ya era demasiado tiempo y eso solo significaba que...

- Muy bien chicos, el día por fin es mañana - dijo sumire ya cuando terminaban el entrenamiento del día anterior al torneo - tienen que estar aquí muy temprano ! Descansen mucho y mañana daremos todo de nosotros.

- Entrenadora, y como haremos sin los dos que faltan ? - preguntó Syuichirou desde su puesto

- es cierto. Sin tezuka y syuusuke esto no se podrá ! - dijo eiji secundando a Syuichirou.

- shhh...Aun queda tiempo... mientras lleguen antes de que nos anotemos en el torneo, está bien - dijo kaoru viendo a sumire fijamente.

- eso es casi imposible, deberían estar aquí ya - dijo momoshiro con ambas manos tras la nuca - son unos desvergonzados.

- ojala no halla pasado nada malo... - murmuró kawamura con desanimo.

- Vamos ! no me salgan con esto ahora ! - les gritó sumire - Arai e Inui entraran si ellos no llegan. Nadie detendrá a seigaku ! ni siquiera tezuka y syuusuke !

- Segura? -.¬ - preguntó momoshiro.

- o.ó ( le hala una oreja) MUY SEGURA !

- aaaaaaaaahhh ! T-T ya entendí ! ya ! - gritaba momoshiro

- ( se ajusta la gorra) aun te falta mucho momo...- dijo sonriendo el pequeño del grupo.

- Ahh mira que linda ryoma, ahí está sakuno esperándote ! - dijo eiji mirando a sakuno que estaba con tomoka fuera de la cancha mirándolos.

- sigues con eso eiji? - fue lo que dijo ryoma bajando aun mas su gorra.

Mamushi disimuladamente guió sus ojos a sakuno y le sonrió levemente, luego, volvió la vista a la entrenadora.

Por fin el gran día estaba cerca. Todos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse para irse a sus casa. Kaoru se cambio de ropa como un rayo.

- O.o mamushi ! que diablos te pasa?¡¡ por que tanta prisa? ¬¬ - preguntó momoshiro posando una toalla alrededor del cuello de kaoru y apretando esta.

- Suéltame momoshiro ! mira que me debes una ! ¬¬ - amenazó la serpiente mientras momo sonreía nerviosamente y lo soltaba.

- pero dinos a donde vas? n-n - pregunto eiji - yo quiero saber yo quiero saberrrrrr

- shhh u.ú solo voy a mi casa, tengo...que... bañar a lía...adiós.- dijo kaoru que luego de esto salió casi corriendo de allí-

- mínimo lía tiene pulgas para que vaya así corriendo o.o - agregó eiji parado en la puerta de los vestidores.

- Es una lastima que se halla ido kaoru ya que quería decirles algo a todos - dijo ryoma ya cambiado de ropa.

Los demás que ya estaban listos lo miraron.

- ah si? que noticias nos tienes ryoma? - preguntó Syuichirou sonriendo un poco.

Ryoma los miró con detenimiento, luego miró a un lado y lo dijo.

- Acepté el contrato y me iré en la segunda semana de diciembre - dijo ryoma mirando hacia fuera del vestidor.

La sonrisa del rostro de Syuichirou se borró lentamente. Inui que estaba anotando sin prestar mucha atención alzó el rostro viendo a ryoma casi hipnotizado por las palabras. Momo, sin duda fue el mas abatido ya que sintió todo venírsele abajo de golpe, palideció de inmediato.

- Ya la entrenadora lo sabe y pensó en que ella misma podía decírselos ya cuando yo estuviera lejos pero no soy ningún cobarde para hacer algo así. Disfrutemos de este torneo al máximo, porque, particularmente yo así lo haré por ustedes. - dijo ryoma mirando aun hacia afuera con una pequeña bufanda en las manos - ( los mira mientras enrolla la bufanda en su cuello) la he pasado muy bien aquí, Gracias - fue la ultima palabra de ryoma.

El chico salio de allí con la cabeza en alto mientras los demás no dijeron nada. Los chicos salieron minutos mas tardes cuando despertaron del trance. Momoshiro salió de la escuela lentamente, detrás de él una de las señoras de limpieza cerró la verja de la escuela, ya dentro no quedaba nadie. Alzó sus ojos al amplio cielo, Tomó un respiro y siguió caminando hacia un lugar desconocido. No tenía rumbo.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

_**(Eiji)**_

_Realmente habían sido unas semanas muy intensas ! estaba cansado y muerto de hambre ! Estaba a dieta como todos los demás chicos. Era horrible ! Sumire llamó a la casa de todos y les indicó a nuestros familiares que nos pusieran a dieta. Nada de comida chatarra, ni grasa, ni harina y...y... sin dulceeeeeeeeessssssssss ! T-T yo caigo en depresión sin dulces ! Pero, Syuichirou me dio una mano con eso ya que me daba dulces dietéticas ! no eran tan buenos como los de siempre pero era mejor que nada ! Syuichirou y yo fuimos luego de las prácticas a comer a un restaurante vegetariano a votar el golpe que nos dio ryoma. No es cruel? Gracias a dios que estábamos tan hambrientos que pensábamos que era el hambre ! pero luego de que comí me di cuenta que nop, no era el hambre u.u. Al otro día tuve que levantarme de madrugada para ir a la escuela y de allí irnos a ese infiernohh ! si si ! eso era ! casi 15 horas jugando tennis ?¡¡¡ ;O;_

_**(Inui)**_

_Ciertamente desde hacía unas semanas estaba entrenándome aparte para esta oportunidad. Donde estaban tezuka y syuusuke? Ni idea. Lo que si tenía seguro es que haría mi mejor esfuerzo ante la falta de ellos. Lo de ryoma me dio tristeza ciertamente pero algún día todos nosotros tendremos que tomar un camino único y especial. Aparte de eso pronto comenzaría la maravillosa temporada navideña. De solo pensarlo estaba feliz. Luego del entrenamiento de ese día fui solo a un café, me senté y pude degustar de un rico capuccino sin pensar en nada que me perturbara. Tenía un nuevo año a la puerta de la esquina en el que podría lograr todo lo que no pude en este. Aparte mi mente estaba un poco ocupada pensando en que regalarle a eiji para su cumpleaños, Sería el sábado ! dos días después del torneo invernal. El pobre necesitará mucho dulce. Las cosas con kawamura andaban en orden. Por fin me di cuenta de que era real, kawamura y yo borramos de nuestras memorias la relación que teníamos. Supuestamente..._

_**(Ryoma)**_

_**(Kawamura)**_

_Jjejejej bueno... Pues no tengo mucho que decir. Mi fuerza ha aumentado mucho y mis pelotas son ahora más peligrosas. La falta de los dos pilares principales del equipo nos hizo dejar la conformidad. Todos nos dimos cuentas que nos valíamos muchos de ellos dos, especialmente de tezuka. Syuichirou que en un principio se quejaba por la falta de tezuka tomó su papel como capitán y se puede decir con toda seguridad que hizo un muy buen trabajo. Nos dio mucho ánimo, nos dio resistencia y sus palabras nos daban aliento cuando alguno de nosotros cometía algún error. Mi padre tiene ahora su restauran mas amplio y va mucha gente. Estamos felices. Secretamente momoshiro, sadaharu y yo hemos pensado en hacerle la fiesta sorpresa allí a eiji pero no estamos muy seguros porque con lo intuitivo que es podría darse cuenta y créanme, ver la cara de sorpresa fingida de eiji es lo mas desalentador n-nU._

_Bien, al otro día me levanté muy temprano pero no desperté a mis familiares ya que ellos irían a verme mas tarde. Cuando llegué ya el autobús estaba allí y la entrenadora también. _

**(Syuichirou)**

_He..Bueno, ese día, justo antes de inscribirnos al torneo, aparecieron con los primeros rayos del sol tezuka y syuusuke. _

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- TEZUKAAA ! - gritó Syuichirou como si viera su mas grande salvación frente a él.

- n-n nos extrañaron? - preguntó syuusuke agarrado del brazo del capitán el cual tenía una ligera sonrisa viendo a los chicos.

- como están? - fue lo que preguntó con seriedad tezuka como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo precioso. Estaba, gracias a dios, bien de la vista. Sumire dio un suspiro total de alivio.

- maldición yuuta ! vino tu hermano con el tezuka ! - gruñó mizuki con su raqueta en la mano.

- genial, esto será divertido - dijo Akazawa sonriendo al lado de yuuta y mizuki.

Yuuta miraba con los labios entre abiertos a su hermano. Era extraño, lo había extrañado pese a que realmente, aunque hubiera estado, no se hubieran visto o hablado.

Eiji se lanzó sobre syuusuke tirándolo al suelo y por poco se llevaba al capitán con él ya que syuusuke se aferró ligeramente, mientras caía, a la chaqueta del capitán.

- ;O; syuusukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! como me haces algo así?¡¡¡ ni una llamada ! eres un abusivo !

- o.o si llamé pero no lo tomaban. Bueno, que importa n-n como está todo? Ya tienes parejita? - preguntó syuusuke mirando luego de eso a oishi.

Eiji solo sonrió un poquito sin añadir ningún comentario mientras Syuichirou enrojeció bastante y prefirió hablar con tezuka de "negocios"

- tezuka, TIENES que apuntarte ahora mismo en los sencillos, tenemos solo 10 minutos para prepararnos - dijo

- (ajusta su gorra) espero que por la llegada del capitán no me manden a mi a dobles - dijo ryoma con cierta indiferencia a la llegada de los dos chicos.

- lo bueno de este torneo es que NADIE se quedará sin jugar - dijo sumire - aquí hasta inui si quiere puede jugar, claro, intercalándose con alguien entre los partidos con las escuelas y que halla sido titular activo en los años anteriores y competencias referentes. Recuerden que jugaremos con muchas escuelas hoy.

- bien, pues me apuntaré en algún sencillo - dijo inui sonriendo.

- es increibleeee ! todos jugaran ! - gritó horio que estaba envuelto en un enorme abrigo.

- sshhh.. déjenme buenos contrincantes - exigió lleno de energía kaoru.

- Antes que nada, quiero que recuerden que en las finales nos veremos con tengoku y para eso syuusuke y yo hemos decidido algo - dijo tezuka tomando la atención de todos - Ambos jugaremos en dobles 2.

Todos se quedaron en una pieza sin creer lo que escuchaban. Eso JAMAS lo pensarían ver. La misma sumire con un poco mas de raciocinio se opondría pero ese día había algo diferente en el club de tennis, iba a arriesgarse con lo que ellos pidieran ese día.

- ¬¬ o sea que quieren presumirnos la buena sincronización que adquirieron por allá he? se entrenaron muuuuuucho me imagino - dijo eiji mirándolos a ambos con malicia.

- Eiji, por favor - dijo con su inquebrantable seriedad tezuka mientras syuusuke reía con picardía.

- y a donde se fue kawamura? - preguntó momoshiro mirando a todos lados.

El chico mencionado estaba a poca distancia de ellos con el grupo de yamabuki.

- Jin, no lo puedo creer ! - dijo emocionado kawamura.

- apártate mediocre ( pasa por su lado) no vine para jugar a las pelotitas, vine para acabar con ese enano y destruir algunas escuelas, es todo - dijo jin con toda la odiosidad y altanería posible mientras era seguido por taichi

- Jin ! estoy muy muy feliz de que volvieras para esta ocasión tan especial ! - decía el pequeño de cabellos azules siguiéndolo.

Kawamura sonrió satisfecho. Si bien ese no era el sueño exacto de todos ellos, era el mejor regalo de navidad. Un enfrentamiento con antiguos amigos que reviviría recuerdos muy hermosos.

- kabaji, es cierto que kunimitsu y Fuji andan juntos? - preguntó keigo con una botellita de agua en su mano mirando hacia seigaku que se inscribía.

- No lo sé pero algo me dice que sí, he oído rumores - dijo kabaji rascándose la cabeza con lentitud.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

_jejeje tampoco faltó la fudomine, ann y su hermano fueron a saludarnos mientras terminaban las inscripciones. _

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

- ann ! que bella luces hoy n-n jejjee - dijo momoshiro frente a la chica castaña.

- ah? he.. n/n gracias..momo - dijo ligeramente ruborizada mientras detrás de ambos estaba ryoma buscando el ángulo correcto por el que golpearía a momoshiro en la cabezota.

- Kunimitsu, vine un poco desanimado pensando que no te vería hoy - dijo tachibana dándole la mano al capitán.

- No me lo perdería - fue la respuesta corta de tezuka mientras estrechaba la mano del chico.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**(kaoru) **

_shhh... _

**(ryoma, de nuevo)**

_... Para que tengo que hablar si lo leerán en el último capitulo? No se lo pierdan ( ajusta su gorra) puede que momoshiro no quede vivo para el día siguiente. Por cierto, habrán muchas sorpresas y realmente, si no leen el último capitulo, es porque aun les falta mucho... demasiado. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ryoma lo ha dicho señores ¡! El capitulo final. Será largo y muy bonito. O.o espero. Haré también un anuncio sobre la segunda parte de este fic así que ya saben, nos vemos allá. **


End file.
